Un autre monde
by MissWalker92
Summary: Abby et Kana sont sœurs, leur vie ont pris fin suite à un accident. Elles devaient, suite à ce décès être réincarnées, mais à cause d'une fausse manip elles sont envoyées dans un monde qui n'était pas prêt à les voir débarquer.
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà, oui je sais je suis un peu en retard par rapport à mon calendrier de base, mais je suis là c'est pas ce qui compte?!...non? bon bah t'en pis.**  
**Donc cette fois, comme vous l'avez certainement lu dans le résumé j'ai écris un fiction sur deux sœur envoyer dans le monde de one piece. mais attention je n'en suis pas la seule auteur, je partage l'affiche avec ma soeur qui a bien voulu écrire en duo avec moi. Les chapitre seront intervertit on passera d'un POV d'une des soeur à l'autre d'un chapitre sur l'autre. Bien entendu pour que se soit plus clair les POV seront indiquer à chaque début de chapitre et a chaque fois qu'un POV change.**

**Pour l'heure cette fic compte 60 chapitre écris, mais nous prévoyons d'en écrire une centaines et plus si l'inspiration est encore au RDV. On espère, moi et ma soeur, de vous retrouver tout au long de cette histoire.**

**Autre petit point à retenir, c'est au sujet des dialogue écrit en italique. les dialogue qui seront en italique correspondrons au dialogue pensée par les personnages...mais vous verrez un exemple dans le prochain chapitre. pour l'instant je vous laisse aec le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

La journée arrive à son terme, bientôt le jour fera place à la nuit.

Le crépuscule. J'aime ce moment de la journée, ou le ciel se teinte d'une couleur rouge, ce moment ou jour et nuit se confonde…mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de chance les nuages recouvre le ciel. Ils sont sombre, si sombre qu'on dirait que le ciel va se déchirer d'un moment à l'autre. Ma sœur ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte, elle continue de me tirer en avant en chantonnant un air joyeux.

Je m'appelle Abby et ma sœur c'est Kana, une jeune fille pleine de vie.  
Alors qu'elle avance devant moi, je peux voire ses longs cheveux châtain clair, presque blond onduler sur son corps, elle a de longues jambes rendue puissantes par de longue heures de sports. Sa poitrine est un peu en retrait mais présente toute de même.  
Elle a beau avoir 17ans elle a su garder se visage qu'on les jeunes enfants, ce visage arrondie et innocent. Ses deux grands yeux verts pomme et ses lèvres rosées font d'elle une femme éclatante de vie. Mais le plus magnifique reste sans aucun doute son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle garde continuellement accrocher à son visage quoi qu'il arrive.  
Certains diront que j'en fais trop, que j'exagère en parlant ainsi de ma sœur, que je la rends plus belle qu'elle ne l'est vraiment…c'est peut-être vrai…mais en tout cas c'est comme ça que je la vois qu'importe ce qu'en dise les autres.

Kana est quelqu'un de très sociable elle arrive à attirer les gens et à parler avec eux avec une telle aisance que s'en est presque un don. Pourtant elle va rarement vers les autres, préférant rester avec moi…Moi qui pourtant, suis tout le contraire de Kana.  
J'ai 21 ans et Kana a beau être ma petite sœur, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Contrairement à elle, je suis plus grande et élancée, presque maigre, des cheveux d'un noir ténèbres et des yeux bleu glacé, un visage fin avec des joues légèrement creuse. J'avais une poitrine plus développer que ma sœur, mais elle n'était pas énorme jusque ce qu'il faut…enfin je présume. Ma peau n'était pas pâle mais pas bronzé non plus ce qui faisait ressentir mes lèvres naturellement rouges.

Que ce soit physique ou caractérielle, Kana et moi nous somme comme le jour et la nuit, mais pourtant indissociable.  
Kana elle est une jeune femme très enjouée qui sourit tout le temps, il lui arrive même de rire pour un rien. Ce qui lui a valu plusieurs fois être traité de folle. Mais si la folie se résumait à une jeune femme contente de vivre et qui le fait savoir, _alors où va le monde ?!  
_Elle était peut être simple d'esprit et un peu naïve, elle restait la personne la plus saine d'esprit que je connaisse. Elle est également une véritable pile électrique, elle ne peut pas rester plus d'une minute au même endroit, il faut toujours qu'elle bouge. D'ailleurs afin de calmer son hyperactivité, _nom que les adultes donnent à son trop plein d'énergie_, elle avait été inscrite dans un club d'athlétisme et dans un club de gym. Mais même après 4 heures de course elle gardait de l'énergie. La preuve était qu'elle me tirait en avant pour rentrer.  
Moi aussi j'avais été inscrite dans un club de sport, dans le club de handball. On m'avait dit que c'était pour moi l'occasion de ma faire des amis et de travailler ma _sociabilité_. Mais je n'avais été à aucun de ses cours et m'était inscrite dans le club d'art martiaux a la place.  
Je n'étais pas aussi sociable que Kana, je préférais le calme et la solitude d'une bonne bibliothèque ou celle que mon iPod pouvais m'offrir. D'ailleurs personne ne venait vers moi, j'étais comme invisible. La seule personne avec qui je parlais était Kana, le reste du temps je restais enfermé dans un mutisme total, ou bien je disais parfois un mot ou deux pour répondre aux gens, mais cela n'allais pas plus loin. Certain appelait ça de la timidité, d'autre de l'insociabilité et d'autre encore disait que j'étais une sorcière.

\- Regarde on est presque arrivé !

Je levai les yeux pour regarder ma sœur. Elle me montrait du doigt un grand bâtiment de style baroque au loin. Notre maison, l'orphelinat. Car oui, Kana et moi étions orpheline. On s'est retrouver à l'orphelinat très jeune. J'avais 5ans et ma sœur avait à peine 1ans…

\- Aller grande sœur, vite ou on va loupé le dîner.

Je lui offris un léger sourire et lui emboîta le pas.  
Afin de rejoindre l'orphelinat nous devions traverser une zone en travaux. Ils y avaient des tas de véhicule de chantier et des ouvriers dans tous les coins. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus sûr mais il n'y avait pas d'autre passage. La route principale était elle aussi en travaux, mais pas moyen de la traverser, question de sécurité, _du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient._

Sur le chemin, Kana me parla de son manga favori One Piece. Elle en était dingue, je n'étais pas vraiment folle de ce manga, mais j'aimais l'entendre me parler de ces pirates qui vivent des aventures rocambolesque. Bien des fois, Kana s'était amusé à jouer aux pirates, _et ça aujourd'hui encore_, elle se glissait dans la peau de Luffy et bien d'autre personnage tout aussi extraordinaire.  
Aujourd'hui elle avait lâché son dévolu sur un certain Donquichotte Doflamingo. Elle faisait bouger ses doigts à l'image des marionnettistes qui font marcher leur poupée. Lâchant ma main un instant elle se planta devant moi en levant les bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu es en mon pouvoir, Fufufu ! Dit-elle en prenant une voix différente. Travaille pour moi ou meurt dans d'atroce souffrance.

Je souris légèrement et elle se redressa.

\- Alors comment j'étais ?  
\- Grandiose.  
\- Tu sais qui c'était ? C'est Doflamingo, tu sais l'homme super grand avec ce manteau en plume que tu aimes bien.  
\- Oui, je l'avais deviné.  
\- Tu voudrais avoir un manteau comme le sien ?  
\- C'est un peu extravagant, mais oui pourquoi pas. Il doit être d'une douceur exquise.  
\- Ouais c'est clair…je vais aller le voir et je lui demanderais de me donner son manteau et après je te le donnerais et alors tu seras contente.

Je lui souris une fois de plus. Kana était vraiment une personne incroyable, elle ne manquait jamais d'imagination et elle avait la main sur le cœur.  
On continua notre avancer a travers le chantier, la main de Kana ayant retrouvé sa place au creux de la mienne. On arriva à vue de la sortie du chantier géant, il ne restait plus qu'à passer devant l'entrepôt de stockage.

\- Oh non ! S'écria Kana.  
\- Qui y a-t-il ?  
\- Je ne retrouve plus mon bracelet, tu sais celui que tu m'as offert. Elle tourna sur elle-même. Ah il est là !

Elle me lâcha la main et accouru vers l'endroit où son bracelet à breloque était tombé. Au même moment un bulldozer débarqua du coin à droite. Je couru vers elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'homme à bord du véhicule donna un violent coup de volant pour nous éviter, vira à gauche et percuta des barils rouge entasser les uns sur les autres.  
À l'impact, les barils s'ouvrirent répandant leur contenu d'essence qui s'enflamma. Je serai alors Kana contre moi, la cachant du mieux que je pu des flammes. Mon dos fut le premier à ressentir l'intense douleur des flammes chaudes, puis le brasier nous recouvrit toute les deux…je pus entendre le cri de Kana dans mes bras…puis plus rien.

* * *

**Voila pour le moment. en ce qui concerne la publication je ne suis pas sur de tenir un rythme régulier je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne promet rien.**

**voila, voila KISS !**


	2. Réveille toi !

**Et voila le premier chapitre après le prologue. donc comme annoncer dans le prologue on change de POV cette fois et on passe sur Kana, la seconde sœur.  
**

**dans ma première fic, je laissait des petites énigmes à chaque chapitre, j'ai voulu retentez le coups, mais avec cette fois des citations, j'adore les citations alors je voulais vous en faire profiter.**

**Oh et j'allais oublié...BONNE ANNÉE !**

* * *

_'La vie n'est qu'un vain rêve qui s'efface, la mort est l'heure où tout commence.'  
__Lazare Wogue._

**Chapitre 1 : Réveille-toi !**

**POV Kana :**

J'avais mal, très mal. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux pourtant fermés. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'est d'Abby qui courrait vers moi et qui me prenait dans ses bras. Après je me souviens avoir ressentis une grande douleur. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, _TROP chaud_. J'avais alors pleuré et crié tellement j'avais mal.  
Mais là, je ne ressentais rien, ni cette chaleur, ni même les bras d'Abby...Abby ! Ou était-elle ? Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce que je pourrais voir, mais je voulais tellement savoir où était Abby que je fini par les ouvrir.  
La lumière fut aveuglante, je posai ma main devant mes yeux pour les protéger de cette lumière, le temps que je m'y fasse. Une fois habitué, je regardai autour de moi.

C'était une petite salle. Un bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, juste devant une grande baie vitré d'où s'élevait une éclatante lumière blanche. Devant le bureau il y avait deux chaises vides. Cette pièce ne se différenciait pourtant pas d'un autre bureau normal, pourtant quelque chose me disait que rien n'était normal ici…_tout était blanc. _C'était si blanc que ça faisait mal aux yeux.  
Délaissant un instant la déco, je cherchai ce pourquoi j'avais ouvert les yeux…Abby. En me retournant, je la vit allonger sur le sol, les yeux encore fermés. Je me précipitai sur elle.

\- Abby ? Grande sœur…réveille-toi !

Elle lâcha une légère plainte douloureuse et remua lentement. Je souris en redoublant d'effort pour la réveiller. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Contente je lui sautai au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Abby, j'ai eu si peur.  
\- Que…qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Abby, la voix encore somnolente. Elle se redressa subitement. L'accident ! Kana tout va bien, tu n'as rien ?  
\- Je vais bien…enfin je crois.

Elle lâcha un soupir soulagé et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Abby sentait bon. Elle avait toujours eu ce parfum floral qui me faisait penser au jasmin, pourtant je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue mettre de parfum. Mais j'aimais me blottir dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur, ça m'aidait à faire le vide dans ma tête. Même si les autres enfants de l'orphelinat disaient que je n'avais rien dans la tête. Mais Abby, me disait de ne pas les écouter.  
Elle me lâcha pour regarder autour de nous.

\- Ou nous trouvons nous ?  
\- J'ne sais pas…mais c'est tout blanc.

Abby continua à regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose était bizarre elle aussi.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Dis une voix derrière nous.

On se retourna pour regarder vers le bureau. De l'autre côté du meuble, assis sur un grand fauteuil blanc se trouvait un homme, on ne voyait pas son visage à cause de la lumière éblouissante qui émanait de la vitre derrière lui. Ses mains étaient croiser devant lui sur le bureau blanc, il portait un costume très beau et lui aussi tout blanc. Il ouvrit ses mains et désigna les deux fauteuils blanc face à lui…_ça fait beaucoup de blanc dit donc._

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les jambes un peu engourdit je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois et me laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils. Abby elle fut un peu plus hésitante. Je me tournai vers elle.

\- Viens Abby, les fauteuils son super on dirait qu'on est assis sur des nuages.

Elle me regarda et vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil voisin au mien. On regarda alors l'homme au costume blanc attendant la suite. L'homme souris et recroisa ses mains devant lui.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demander ce que vous faite ici ?  
\- Un peu M. Blanc on était en route pour aller à l'orphelinat puis il y a eu tout un boucan et pouf on se retrouve ici. Expliquais-je en bougeant les bras dans tout le sens. C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir ici ?! C'est bizarre tout es blanc.  
\- Pour commencer je m'appelle Jack. Répondit l'homme en se présentant poliment. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui c'est bien moi qui vous est fait venir ici.  
\- Pourquoi, on a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Non, non bien sûr que non. Répondit Jack en rigolant. Il reprit son sérieux. En fait…vous êtes morte.  
\- Mais non, on va très bien ! Et puis si on était morte pourquoi on parlerait avec vous ?!  
\- Je sais que c'est assez difficile à avaler, mais c'est vrai. En traversant le chantier, vous avez eu un accident qui vous a couté la vie à toute les deux. Vous vous trouver actuellement aux bureaux des affaires post-mortem.  
\- Alors on est des fantômes ?!  
\- Non, pas exactement, vous êtes seulement deux âme en attente de régénération. La vie après la mort, n'est pas qu'un simple mythe. Voyez-vous, l'âme est un condenser d'énergie et l'énergie ne peut pas mourir, elle circule, se transforme encore et encore et ne s'arrête jamais.  
\- Donc on va revenir à la vie ? Chouette !  
\- Pas vraiment. Dans le monde actuel vous êtes morte, il n'y a pas de retour possible pour vous. Vous serez donc envoyer dans un autre monde.  
\- Dans quel monde ? Demandais-je impatience.

Mais je n'écoutai pas la réponse, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander dans quel monde on allait tomber et comment ça serais, à tous les coups se serais super. Puis alors que M. Blanc regardait sur son écran les différents mondes disponibles pour la réincarnation, mes yeux se posèrent sur un nom en particulier. Ne répondant plus de rien je bondis sur mes pied en avant et appuya sur le bouton '_Enter'_ de l'ordinateur de M. Blanc.

\- Kana que fais-tu ?!  
\- Non Mlle, ne fait pas ça !

Mais j'avais déjà appuyé sur le bouton. Abby m'attrapa le bras, et je me sentis ensuite tirer en arrière comme aspirer dans un aspirateur géant, _pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé, hein_. Abby me tenait toujours, je m'accrochai moi aussi à elle, n'ayant rien d'autre à quoi me tenir. Le blanc éclatant de la pièce fit alors place à un déluge de couleur, c'était comme si on venait de mélanger plusieurs peinture de couleur différent dans un même pot.  
Puis tout se stoppa, je sentis mes pieds toucher le sol brusquement comme après un saut. Nous avions atterrit dans une maison, plus particulièrement dans le salon. Il y avait deux canapé se faisant face, seulement séparer par une table basse, contre le mur derrière était disposer une grande et large bibliothèque remplit de livre au multiple couleur et taille. Il y avait d'autre meuble ici et là et juste derrière nous une petite arche donnait accès à une cuisine ou trônait une petite table entourer de 4 chaise. Par l'une des fenêtres de la maison on pouvait voir un jardin sur l'arrière de la bâtisse, où poussaient divers plantes, dont beaucoup je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait mais je réussis à reconnaître des tomates et des carottes, il y avait également un grand pommier dont les fruits bien rouge n'attendait qu'une chose…_que je les mange_.  
Je me retournai pour voir autour de moi. Par une nouvelle fenêtre, je vis une rue en pavé ainsi que d'autre maison et en regardant plus loin, la mer.

\- OUAIS ! Ça a marché ! M'écriais-je en levant les poings.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?! Qu'a tu fais ?! Me gronda Abby.  
\- On est dans le monde de One Piece ! Dis-je en sautant sur place.  
\- Quoi ?! Cela ne se peut.  
\- Votre sœur à raison ! Intervint la voix de M. Blanc.

On se tourna pour le voir près de nous.

\- Votre sœur à lancer la régénération dans ce monde ci. Un regrettable incident qui ma foi n'est pas réparable. Vous allez devoir rester dans ce monde.  
\- C'n'est pas grave c'est super ! Dis-je en sautant toujours folle de joie.  
\- Cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à votre sœur. Me dit M. Blanc.  
\- Ne vous en fait pas. Dit Abby, si Kana est heureuse alors je le suis aussi.  
\- Oui, merci Abby. Je lui santa au cou et l'enlaça.  
\- Très bien…repris M. Blanc. Je vais donc vous expliquer le reste des évènements mais avant je vais vous donner ceci.

Il sortit une boite qu'il nous tendit et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur deux fruits portait des motifs étranges. L'un était de couleur violette et l'autre était jaune. Il donna le violet à Abby et me tendit le jaune.

\- C'est…  
\- Des fruits du démon, oui. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que vous restiez dans ce monde sans ceci. Chacun que ses fruits vous correspondent, je ne vous dit pas de quel pouvoir il s'agit c'est à vous de l'apprendre.

Si je croquai à pleine dents mon fruits et l'avala quasiment tout rond, Abby elle hésita et en croqua un bout. Puis elle fit une grimace, _ce n'était pas bon._

\- Bien étant donné que votre arriver dans ce monde n'était pas prévue. M. Blanc me jeta un regard en bais auquel je répondis par un sourire. Vous avez gardé vos corps et vos souvenirs d'origine.  
\- Chouette !  
\- Les mémoires des gens de ce village ont été modifiés de sorte qu'ils savent tous qui vous êtes.  
\- Et qui sommes-nous ? demanda Abby.  
\- Vous êtes, Abby et Kana, deux jeunes femmes arriver très jeune sur cette île. Cette maison…il leva les bras pour montrer l'espace autour de lui…est la vôtre, tout ce qu'elle contient vous appartient...ainsi que la boutique d'herboristerie qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Il pointa une nouvelle porte, curieuse je l'ouvrir immédiatement et arriva dans une nouvelle pièce de cette maison. Il y avait plein d'étagère surmonté de pleins de boite, de bocaux et d'autre truc dont je ne savais rien. Et sur un comptoir était posée une caisse enregistreuse pour encaisser l'argent, _évidement_. Je retournai dans la partie habitation en faisant la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, je voulais être pirate moi !  
\- Mais je n'y connais rien en matière de plante et de…

Abby ne put pas finir sa phrase car M. Blanc s'était approcher d'elle et avais déposé son index sur son front. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché ça avait fait comme un '_ploc'_. Légèrement sonné, Abby recula d'un pas et se pris les pattes dans le pied d'une chaise et tomba le cul sur le canapé. Elle se tenait la tête d'une main.

\- Maintenant vous en savez assez pour vendre vos produits. Repris M. Blanc tout sourire.  
\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demandais-je curieuse tandis qu'Abby papillonnait des yeux.  
\- Je lui ai implanté les informations relatives aux plantes et tout ce qu'une herboriste doit savoir directement dans le cerveau. Vous pourriez même devenir pharmacienne avec ce que vous avez dans la tête.  
\- Trop cool !  
\- Enfin revenons-en au principal. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez anonyme pour quelque temps. Histoire de vous acclimater à ce monde. Un gardien, vous guidera et vous aidera.

Il claqua des doigts et sortant de dieu sais ou un faucon aux plumes brune et blanche apparue et vint se poser sur le bras tendu de M. Blanc.

\- Je vous présente Aro. C'est votre gardien, il communiquera avec vous par télépathie.  
\- _S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, je serais à votre entière disposition_. Dit une voix encore étrangère à mes oreilles.

C'était vraiment étrange, cette sensation. C'était comme si quelqu'un était entré dans ma tête. Je compris que c'était en fait cet oiseau qui venait de me parler.

\- _Mon nom est Aro, je vous priais de le respecter_.  
\- Ne rentre pas dans ma tête, l'oiseau ! Hurlais-je en montrant l'oiseau du doigt.  
\- Bien…intervint de nouveau M. Blanc. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre nouvelle vie.

Il disparue dans un nouveau claquement de doigts et Aro alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Abby qui, une fois remis de son choc, inspira un grand coup.

\- Bien ... Elle se tourna vers moi et je lui souris. Bah, cela ne peut que bien se passer, non ?

Mains dans la main, Abby et moi on visita notre nouvelle maison.

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais les dialogues que les personnages pense, en autre, les dialogue avec Aro qui communique par télépathie seront écris en italique.  
En revanche, les mots écris en italique dans les partie narrative seront plus vue comme une sorte d'exagération, une sorte de pointe d'ironie ou d'humour à vous de voir.**

**j'ai également fait un dessin de Kana et Abby, il est présent sur ma page _deviantart_, dont le lien et sur ma page d'accueil. D'autre suivrons surement.**

**Prochain chapitre sur POV Abby, dans peu de temps, rester à la page. ;)**

**KISS! **


	3. Premier pas

**_'C'est peut être un peu pompeux ce que je vais dire, mais je préfère mourir debout que de vivre à genoux.' _Charb**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier pas.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que nous étions arrivées dans ce nouveau monde. Kana n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir d'être venue dans ce monde. Et la voir si heureuse, me comblait de joie.  
Les habitant de la ville, dans laquelle nous avions atterrit, semblaient tous nous connaitre depuis longtemps alors que nous même nous ne les connaissions pas. Mais heureusement Aro avais su nous aider, il était devenu en plus d'un gardien un bon amis. Il restait le plus souvent avec moi, évitant Kana qui avaient pris l'oiseau pour un pauvre jouet et s'amusait à le martyriser au grand damne de celui-ci.  
Grace à ce que Jack, _ou M. Blanc_, m'avais implanté dans le cerveau j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi avec les plantes du magasin. Les infos me venaient tout naturellement comme si je les avais apprises, alors que je n'ai jamais ouvert un livre de phytothérapie…ou bien que je ne m'en rappelais tout simplement pas.  
Kana de son coté, cherchait à savoir quel fruit du démon elle avait mangé. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions eu de manifestations étranges de pouvoirs. Il est vrai que je voulais savoir moi aussi quel pouvoir j'avais, mais je ne passais pas mon temps à chercher à le savoir comme Kana.

J'étais en train de ranger divers plante, extrait et arômes lorsque Kana entra en trombe dans la boutique relier à la maison. À son arrivé, je sursautai et fit tomber une boite que je tenais. La boite en ferraille fit un vacarme monstre en tombant, par chance rien ne fut cassé. Je lâchai un soupire, j'étais pourtant habituer à la voir entré de cette façon pourtant je sursautais à chaque fois. Cela mélanger avec ma maladresse naturelle avait cassé bien plus de verre que je ne peux en compter.  
Me tournant vers ma jeune sœur et voyant sa mine boudeuse j'en vins à penser qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce à quoi lui servait son fruit du démon.

\- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?!...je veux savoir quel pouvoir j'ai. Râla-t-elle assise derrière le comptoir.

Elle se mit alors à jouer avec la sonnette poser en fasse du comptoir, ce qui il faut se le dire est très énervant. Mais passer mes jours et mes nuits avec Kana m'avais forgé une patience à toute épreuve ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aro dont les plumes commençaient à s'ébouriffer.

\- Tu ne t'y prends surement pas de la bonne manière. Dis-je pour sauver l'état mental d'Aro.  
\- Tu crois ?! Comment je dois faire ? J'ai déjà essayé de faire brûler des choses, d'étirer mes bras, de faire pousser des parties de mon corps un peu partout, de me transformer en n'importe quoi…mais rien.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Aro lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_\- Cela t'arrive de réfléchir_ ? Intervint Aro.  
\- Pas souvent.  
\- _Je vois ça. Les fruits du démon sont uniques, tu ne peux pas avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as ton propre pouvoir.  
_\- Et comment je fais pour savoir c'est quoi ?  
_\- Toi seul peux le découvrir.  
_\- C'est nul ! Bouda Kana.

Kana, rien ne pouvais la changer. Je me tournai vers elle et lui offrit un verre de jus de fruit et une assiette de gâteau.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, cela viendra le moment venue.  
\- Oui…miam ! dit-elle en croquant dans un des gâteaux.

Après avoir dévoré tous les gâteau et but son jus d'une traite. Kana se leva prête à ressortir.

\- Ou vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais dans le champ de fleurs un peu plus loin. J'vais m'entrainer, je veux absolument savoir quel pouvoir j'ai.  
\- Très bien.

Elle partit en franchissant la porte en courant. J'me tournai alors vers Aro.

\- Va avec elle.  
_\- Tu es sur, tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide ?  
_\- Non, tout ira bien. Je devais ranger les nouveaux ingrédients de toute manière.  
_\- Comme tu veux.  
_\- Soyez prudent.  
_\- Toi aussi._

Aro ouvris alors ses ailes et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour rejoindre Kana. Je soupirai. Un peu de calme ne me ferais pas de mal. Je m'attelai faire les comptes et a noter dans un carnet tout ce que la boutique possédaient. Faisant au passage tomber quelques outils, je parvins même à me cogner la tête au tiroir de la caisse enregistreuse…ne me demander pas comment j'ai réussi cela, moi-même l'ignore.

Une fois les comptes finis, je me mis à ranger les articles que j'avais sortis. Les plus demander ces temps-ci était les infusions de thé contre la fatigue et le stress. Alors que je remettais une boite de pétale de rose sur une armoire en hauteur, à l'aide d'une échelle en bois, la porte s'ouvrit et la petite cloche y étant attaché sonna.  
Rien qu'à la façon dont la porte s'ouvris, je su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kana. Ma sœur avait l'habitude de débouler en défonçant pratiquement la porte.  
Je me tournai donc vers le nouveau venu. Un homme assez grand et élancée, vêtu d'un sweat jaune et noir et un jean tacheté à la manière des léopards. Sur sa tête reposait un étrange bonnet blanc tacheté laissant quelque mèche de cheveu noirs dépasser ici et là. Ses manches relevés, me permirent de voir des tatouages recouvrant ses avant-bras, ses mains et même ses doigts. Quant aux traits de son visage, il avait de légères cernes sous ses yeux et il avait un visage plutôt fermé et neutre. Sur son épaule reposait un long sabre ranger dans un fourreau noir sertis de petite crois blanche. C'était surement un pirate, _ou un voyageur prudent_, mais la première supposition me parut plus plausible.  
Il s'avança lentement dans la boutique, regardant au passage les étagères. Et s'arrêta à quelque pas de moi.

\- Vous êtes Miss Abby ?  
\- Cela dépens de qui la demande.  
\- On m'a loué vos louages. À ce qu'on dit vous faite les meilleurs remèdes à base de plante de la ville. Je suis venue voir ce qu'il en est.

Ces villageois, ils sont pires que les vieilles grands-mères qui parlaient de tout et de rien dans le parc près de l'orphelinat. Si on voulait savoir quelque chose il n'y avait qu'à le leur demandé…mais je n'étais jamais gratuit évidement.

\- Je vous demanderais juste une seconde, le temps de ranger cela.

Il acquiesça et fit le tour de la boutique. Je pris alors le dernier flacon de ma boite et allait le poser sur l'étagère…mais comme tout n'est pas beau dans le meilleur des mondes, l'étagère sur laquelle je m'étais légèrement appuyer céda. Tout ce qui était poser sur la dite étagère tomba sur le sol, certain flacon et autre boites s'ouvrirent ou se cassèrent.

\- Super ! Dis-je entre mes dents serrer.

Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer. Soupirant je descendis de l'échelle, non sans manquer de tomber plusieurs fois. Je me tournai alors vers le pirates, _et néanmoins client_, et vit qu'il affichait un léger sourire fourbe.  
Descendu de mon perchoirs, je remarquai à quel points il était grand, c'est à peine si je lui arrivais à l'épaule.  
Il du remarquer ma surprise car son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il leva un sourcil…je n'aimais pas se sourire…Espérons qu'il parte avant que Kana ne revienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? Lui demandais-je sans la moindre politesse.

Il regarda les étagères d'un œil curieux et fasciner.

\- Vous en avez des choses ici…qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me conseillez ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ce que je peux lui conseiller ?! Il est sérieux ?! Il ne peut pas se contenter de faire comme tout le monde, commander, acheter et partir. Bon réfléchissons qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui vendre. Je me plantai face à lui et le regardai de haut en bas, le jaugeant sans gêne. Il le remarqua et souris d'avantage.

\- Cela dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin.  
\- Dans l'immédiat rien. Je suis médecin. Mais je me suis simplement contenté du coté opératoire de la médecine, bien que j'en connais bien plus que ça. Je me contentais d'acheter les médicaments dont j'avais besoin, mais à présent j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur la phytothérapie.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il déambula dans la boutique examinant les différentes étagères, prenant de temps à autres un article pour l'observer puis le reposait à sa place. Cet homme ne me fait vraiment pas penser à un médecin…un boucher peut être mais médecin j'en doute.

\- La bibliothèque est un bon endroit pour qui veut apprendre.

Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement, qui ma foi sonnait comme le rire d'un vrai petit diable.

\- C'est vrai, mais rien ne vaut les explications d'un expert…si c'est bien ce que vous êtes. Dit-il avec un regard vers l'étagère au sol.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Bien dans ce cas me conseiller ne devrais pas vous poser de problème, miss.

Il ne me lâchera donc pas celui-là. Je soupirai et me retourna pour attraper un pot étiqueter sur une étagère.

\- Tenez, ceci est de la calendula. Un excellent cicatrisant et anti-inflammatoire. Je vous conseille également un flacon d'arôme de fleur d'oranger. Cela a un effet calmant contre l'insomnie.  
\- Je ne suis pas insomniaque.

J'arquai un sourcil. Avec des cernes pareils, pas insomniaques ?! Il se fout de qui là ?

\- Je travaille beaucoup. Me dit-il pour se justifier.  
\- Dans ce cas…je pris un autre bocal. Des baies de Goji.  
\- Baie de Goji ?  
\- C'est un antifatigue également excellent pour la mémoire.  
\- Va pour les baies alors.

Je lui tournai le dos pour me diriger vers le comptoir. Je pris un sac en papier dans lequel je mis le bocal de baie de Goji et un pot de calendula en pommade. En venant vers le comptoir le pirate inspecta une étagère en particulier.

\- Aconit napel, mandragore, belladone…ce ne sont pas des plantes toxique ça ?  
\- Seulement pour les voleurs. Il sourit d'un air encore plus fourbe.  
\- Heureusement pour vous que ce n'est pas cette étagère qui est tombé.  
\- Disons que je suis chanceuse…Cela vous fera 250 000 berrys.  
\- C'n'est pas donner dite moi.  
\- Il faut bien vivre.

Il émit un léger rire et sortit des billets de sa poche pour payer ses achats. Puis prit le sac et s'en retourna, je baissai alors les yeux pour ranger les billets. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, un violent courant d'air secoua l'intérieur de la boutique. Je me tournai pour voir d'où venait cette bourrasque soudaine lorsque…

\- Abby ! Abby ! J'ai réussi !

Kana ! Elle venait d'entré dans la boutique au pas de course et sautillait devant moi. Je la calmai en posant mes mains sur ses épaule et elle s'arrêta de sautiller, mais pas de frémir d'excitation. Aro arriva à son tour en s'engouffrant par la même fenêtre qu'il avait emprunté pour sortir.

_\- Ouf, enfin…j'en pouvais plus. _dit l'oiseau. _Tiens qui est-ce ?_

Je le regardai et vit qu'il regarda un point dans la boutique, je suivis son regard et un coup d'œil vers la porte me fit dire que le pirate était encore là, sur son visage un air légèrement surpris y était attacher. Kana me sortis alors de nouveau de mes pensée.

\- Abby, je sais c'est quoi mon pouvoir ! Je…  
\- Kana. L'arrêtais-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se tourna à son tour vers l'homme encore au pas de la porte. Ce dernier avait retrouvé un air neutre, et semblait en pleine réflexion. Kana elle se mit à rigoler encore plus, elle m'attrapa les mains en me souriant.

\- Abby, c'est Trafalgar Law ! Regarde c'est bien lui !

L'homme apparemment découvert, se mis à sourire il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la boutique et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Me voilà découvert. Maintenant que vous me connaissez, il est normal que je vous connaisse, non ?  
\- Je…commençai Kana, mais je l'arrêtai en me mettant devant elle.  
\- Désole de couper cours à ses présentations, mais nous avons des choses à faire aussi je vous demanderais de nous laisser.  
\- …il ne parut pas apprécier mon intervention, mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Très bien…au plaisir de vous revoir, miss Abby.

Sur ce, il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui, non sans échanger un regard plein de malice et de fourberie avec moi. J'attendis un instant avant de me retourner vers Kana et Aro.

_\- Que s'est-il passer ?_ Me demanda l'oiseau de proie en désignant les débris au sol.  
\- Une simple maladresse de ma part.  
\- _Et ce type ?  
_\- Il a dit avoir croisé quelques habitants qui l'auront envoyé à moi.  
_\- Les villageois l'ont envoyé ici ?! Mais…  
_\- En simple client, il a dit être intéressé par la phytothérapie.  
\- _C'est tout ?!_ Je hochai la tête.  
\- C'est trop cool, tu as rencontré Trafalgar Law ! Il est super, hein ?! Sautilla de nouveau Kana.  
\- Je crois t'avoir entendu dire que tu avais trouvé ton pouvoir ? Dis-je pour détourner son attention du pirate.  
\- Oh oui ! Regarde…  
\- _Il vaudrait peut être mieux faire ça dehors_. Conseilla Aro.  
\- Ok.

Kana m'attrapa la main et me tira dehors. Elle m'entraîna dans la cour arrière de la maison, _à l'abri des regards indiscrets_. Elle me dit de l'attendre et de ne pas bouger puis elle s'éloigna de quelque pas. Aro vint se poser sur mon épaule.  
Kana pétillante d'excitation se concentra en se frottant les mains, puis…_VLAM_ ! Elle disparue pour réapparaitre derrière moi.

\- T'as vu ça, grande sœur ?! Je suis super rapide !  
\- Super rapide ?!  
\- _Oui_. Dit Aro. _Il_ _semblerait que Kana ait mangé le fruit de la super vitesse.  
_\- Elle n'était pas assez survolter, il fallait qu'elle mange ce fruit. Soupirais-je. Enfin au moins on ne peut pas dire que cela ne lui va pas.

Je comprenais maintenant la surprise du pirate. Il avait dû voir Kana passer à toute vitesse sous son nez. En même temps qui cela ne surprendrait pas. Kana continua de courir à toute vitesse, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée orange très floue, _la couleur de son t-shirt_. Au moins ces cours d'athlétisme allaient lui être utiles.

Le lendemain, comme la boutique n'était pas ouverte j'en profitai pour lire un livre et me détendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kana. Depuis la découverte de son pouvoir la veille, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en faire usage courant d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et renversant parfois des objets sur son passage, mais les rattrapant de justesse. Maintenant que je la voyais user de son pouvoir, il me tarda encore plus de savoir le mien. Peut-être qu'attendre qu'il se manifeste n'était pas une si bonne idée. C'est décider, dès demain je commence un entrainement.

\- _Bonne initiative_. Me dit Aro. _Je crois savoir que tu sais te battre ?  
_\- Disons que je me débrouille.  
_\- Tu pourrais peut être enseigner à ta sœur…dans ce monde n'importe qu'elle capacité est bonne à prendre._

Je ne répondis pas, mais Aro su que j'y réfléchissais. Je savais qu'il avait raison, Kana avais beau être athlétique, pleine d'énergie et maintenant super rapide cela ne faisait pas tout. J'allais devoir lui apprendre quelques mouvements défensifs que j'avais appris lors des cours d'art martiaux. Comme quoi cela n'avait pas été vain. Et puis j'étais sûr qu'avec sa super vitesse évitée les coups ennemis ne seraient pas un problème pour elle.  
Après s'être longuement amuser à courir partout et dans tous les sens, Kana vint vers moi un peu essouffler.

\- Abby, j'ai faim !  
\- _Normal avec tout ce que tu viens de faire._ Répondit Aro à ma place.  
\- J'veux du chocolat !  
\- Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons encore. Répondis-je.  
\- Oh, non !

Kana me fit alors son regard de chien battu, elle me supplia d'aller en acheter à l'épicerie. Soupirant je fini par l'exaucer. Prenant quelque billet je sortie dans les rues, après avoir dit à Kana de ranger un peu la maison sous peine de ne pas recevoir de chocolat. Je me rendis donc à l'épicerie et acheta le précieux chocolat.  
Sur le chemin du retour je passai devant la boutique d'arme et m'arrêta devant la vitrine. J'hésitais vraiment sur ce que je devais faire. Devais-je oui ou non acheter l'une de ses armes ? Serait-ce utile ? Surement que oui, si Kana et moi devions prendre un jour la mer la seul maîtrise du combat à main nu ne serais pas suffisante, mais je ne connaissais le maniement d'aucune de ses armes et maladroite comme je l'étais, je risquais plus de me blesser moi-même qu'un potentiel ennemis.

\- On fait des achats, Miss Abby ?

Quand on parle du loup…Je pivotai et fit de nouveau face au pirate au bonnet blanc, Trafalgar Law si je me souvenais bien. De sa démarche nonchalante il s'avança jusqu'à être à quelque pas de moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitrine que je regardais peu avant son arriver, puis il revint vers moi toujours souriant.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel intérêt pour les armes. Dit-il.  
\- Simple curiosité.  
\- Je vois…son regard sonda mon corps de haut en bas, comme je l'avais fait la veille avec lui. J'ai pu tester vos remèdes et je dois dire qu'ils sont très efficaces. Il se peut que je revienne dans votre boutique d'ici peu pour faire de nouveaux achats…et pour vous revoir.  
\- On m'attend. Répondis-je simplement en tournant les talons.  
\- Votre jeune sœur je suppose.

Là, je me stoppai net.  
Je me souvenais très bien de ce qui s'était dit hier et des paroles échanger à ce moment-là et je me souvenais qu'à aucun moment je n'avais dit ou même laisser supposer que Kana était ma sœur. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait appris par un autre.  
Je suis tolérante sur bien des choses, je peux en ignorer beaucoup d'autre mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supportais pas c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma sœur. Ce pirate ne s'en n'était peut-être pas pris à Kana, mais s'il savait quel lien nous unis toute les deux c'est qu'il avait dû poser des questions, pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais venant d'un pirate cela ne pouvait être que mauvais.  
Je me retournai vers lui, mes yeux de glace poser sur lui. Il sourit comme s'il venait de gagner un match. _Il me provoquait_.

\- C'est bien votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup toute les deux.  
\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait se ressembler pour être d'un même sang.

Je détournai les talons pour m'en aller.

\- Attendez ! dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Me retournant brusquement, j'évita son contact comme si sa peau était brûlante et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je vous prierais de ne plus me toucher ! Lui dis-je.

Dans la vitrine du magasin une des armes disposées dans la vitrine se décrocha et tomba de son support en bois. Le gérant arriva peu de temps après cela et grogna avant de remettre l'arme tombée en place. Et si le pirate au bonnet tacheté détourna un instant le regard pour regarder la vitrine, je n'en fis rien et continua de le fixer. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur moi, mais il ne vit que mon dos tendit que je partait.

* * *

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...JE SUIS CHARLIE !**


	4. Des projets précipités

**On se retrouve pour un 3ème chapitre, bon 4 avec le prologue mais bon on s'en fous.  
Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant qu'aucun personnage de one piece, ni même son univers ne m'appartienne ni à moi, ni à ma sœur avec qui s'écris cette fic. tout ce qui nous appartient n'est qu'Abby, Kana et leur histoire ainsi que les autres Oc qui pourrait faire leur apparition.**

_**dialogue en italique = dialogue pensée**_

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**'Quiconque a bu une tasse de chocolat résiste à une journée de voyage.''  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
**_

**Chapitre 3 : Des projets précipités.**

**POV Kana :**

\- J'm'ennuie…elle fait quoi Abby, j'ai faim.  
_\- Cela ne fait qu'un quart d'heure qu'elle est partie. L'épicerie n'est pas la porte à coté, c'est au moins à 5 rues d'ici.  
_\- Mais j'ai faim…râlais-je encore plus.

Lorsqu'Abby était partie, elle m'avait demandé de ranger la maison. Ça cela ne m'avais pas pris plus de 5 minutes avec mon nouveau pouvoirs. C'était super génial comme pouvoir, lorsque je courre en super vitesse, j'ai l'impression que le monde est arrêté je peux alors faire tout ce que je veux, je peux même voir des choses que je ne voyais pas avant.  
Par contre, il faut que je travaille ma respiration. En super vitesse, j'allais tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que mon air était plus rare. Il allait falloir que je règle ça si je voulais un jour devenir pirate.  
Abby a dit que lorsqu'on aura assez d'argent pour s'acheter un bateau on partirait en mer. Mais pour l'instant on n'a pas grand-chose, en même temps on est là que depuis quelque semaines alors c'est normal. On pourrait peut être chassé les bandits avec une prime sur leur tête et…

\- _Tu n'es pas encore assez forte._ Me dit Aro coupant court à mes réflexions.  
\- T'as dit quoi ?  
_\- J'ai dit tu n'es pas assez forte pour chasser ses bandits. Tu as peut-être un pouvoir de fruit du démon, cela ne fait pas tout. Avant de partir combattre des bandits tu dois d'abord t'entraîner et apprendre à te battre.  
_\- Quoi tu veux m'apprendre à me battre ?! Mais t'es un piaf tu ne sais pas te battre !  
\- _Je ne suis pas qu'un piaf !_ S'énerva Aro. _Je suis un faucon gardien_.  
\- C'est bon pas la peine de crier. Dis-je en prenant une mèche de cheveu que je coinçai entre ma lèvre supérieur et mon nez pour faire une fausse moustache. Tu restes quand même un piaf.  
_\- Pff…tu es exaspérante. Je me demande bien comment faire ta sœur pour te supporter.  
__\- _C'est drôle, une de mes profs m'a posé la même question. Dis-je naïvement sans comprendre.  
_\- Bref…j'ai proposé à Abby de t'entraîner au combat au corps à corps.  
_\- C'est vrai ?! Abby va m'apprendre à me battre ?!  
_\- Elle va essayer.  
_\- Super ! Je vais devenir une vraie machine à tuer.

Aro lâcha un soupir tendit que je mimais des espèces de mouvement de karaté assez loufoque et totalement inutile en vrai combat. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de combattre mes ennemis et récolté des trésors en tous genres.

Soudain j'entendis la cloche de la porte de la boutique sonner. Cela ne pouvait pas être un client puisque Abby avais mis la pancarte 'fermer' donc cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

\- CHOCOLAT !

J'arrivai dans la partie boutique au pas de course, en vitesse normal et vit Abby entrer. Elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire et s'avança un peu dans la boutique. Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une personne…

\- Trafalgar Law ! Hurlais-je en souriant comme une folle.  
\- Bonjour, miss…  
\- Kana ! Terminais-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu es beaucoup plus grand que je me l'imaginais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je viens acheter d'autre remède à votre sœur. Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Ils sont super, t'as vue ? Abby arrive à soigner n'importe qu'elle maladie.  
\- Ah vraiment ?! dit Law en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Abby s'éloigna en soupirant et commença à préparer un sac avec divers produit qu'elle prenait ici et là, demandant de temps à autre à Law si cela lui convenait ou combien s'il en voulait. Abby n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Law, elle avait un visage sombre et ses yeux avaient l'air de lancer des éclairs.  
Pour la plupart des gens, Abby a constamment un visage fermé et inexpressif, _un vrai glaçon_. Mais pour moi qui suis sa sœur je sais dire quand elle est heureuse et quand elle ne l'es pas…enfin presque toujours. Mais là je vois très bien que la présence de Law ne la rassure pas, pourtant Law n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un pirate sadique, arrogant, mesquin, manipulateur et calculateur. Sinon ce n'est pas un méchant, c'est quelqu'un de bien…non ?

Pendant que Abby fini de répondre aux demandes de Law, une idée me viens. Je me tourne vers le pirate au pull jaune et noir et tire sur sa manche. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Dit, tu ne veux pas venir à la fête de la ville de ce soir avec moi, Abby ne veut pas y aller.

Abby fit soudainement tomber un pot qui par miracle ne se cassa pas, elle le ramassa et se tourna immédiatement vers moi, mais je ne la regardai pas attendant la réponse du pirate. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il enfin.  
\- Hors de question ! Intervint Abby.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller toute seule, s'il vient avec moi je ne serais pas seule.  
\- Kana j'ai dit non.

Je me précipitai alors sur Abby et me suspendit à son cou, la regardant avec mon air de chien battue. Elle tenta de me faire lâcher prise, sans réussir.

\- S'il te plait, Abby dit oui, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie,…aller juste pour cette fois.

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas me regarder. Elle savait que si elle me regardait elle finirait par craquer, j'ai toujours fait comme ça. Elle regarda en direction d'Aro. J'étais sûr qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Mais Aro se contenta d'hausser les épaules en émettant un petit piaillement.  
Dès lors qu'elle lâcha un soupir, je savais que j'avais gagné. Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Très bien.  
\- YOUPI !

Je la lâchai pour me mettre à sautiller partout. Je me tournai vers Law, ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé. Il s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel Abby s'était réfugier en ruminant. Abby lui annonça le prix de sa commande, il paya et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se tourna vers moi.

\- A ce soir, miss Kana. Il se tourna vers Abby et lui souris. Miss Abby.

Puis il partit. La porte claqua derrière lui, Abby s'empressa ensuite de la verrouiller et retourna dans le coté maison. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, elle pencha sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le haut du canapé et ferma les yeux un moment en soupirant.  
Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle se redressa et ouvris les yeux pour me regarder.

\- Tu sais je crois que Law t'aime bien. Lui dis-je.

Elle laissa alors de nouveau sa tête retomber en arrière en grognant. À mon avis ce n'est pas réciproque. Je décidai alors de changer de sujet, je secouai le bras d'Abby qui lâcha un petit grognement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'écoutait.

\- Aro m'a dit que tu allais m'entraîner, c'est vrai ?!  
\- Oui. Dit-elle avant de relever lentement la tête. Les dangers ne sont pas partout les même. Il ne suffit pas de regarder des deux coter de la route pour rester en vie. Il te faut apprendre à te défendre et pour cela je vais te montrer ce que je sais.  
\- Ouais et on pourra avoir des armes ?!  
\- Je ne connais le maniement d'aucune arme.  
\- _Il y a toujours moyen de trouver quelqu'un près à vous apprendre à manier les armes_. Dis soudainement Aro.

Abby et moi on se tourna alors vers l'oiseau.

\- C'est vrai, il y a surement quelqu'un à qui on peut demander…il y a pleins de gens j'en suis sûr. Dis-je en secouant Abby.  
\- Pour l'instant, nous allons tout d'abord nous contenter d'un entrainement simple. Lorsque cela sera suffisant, nous verrons pour trouver quelqu'un pour nous apprendre le maniement des armes.  
\- _Tu as ton pouvoir à trouver aussi_. Dit Aro. _Il ne s'est pas encore éveiller…ou alors il l'est mais tu ne le sais pas._

Abby sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis elle se releva soudainement et se mis face à moi.

\- Demain on commence l'entrainement.  
\- OUI !

Le soir même alors que la nuit tombait et que la ville s'illuminait de couleurs et de cris de joie et de fêtes, je finissais de me préparer. J'attendais devant la porte le moment de sortir, Abby arriva alors.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de venir, Abby. Je peux très bien y aller seule.  
\- Non, je viens…et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
_\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas laisser Kana seule avec ce pirate_. Dit Aro.

Abby ne répondit pas et ajusta sa coiffure. Si j'avais opté pour une minijupe bleue jean avec un chemisier long blanc et noir et de long botte remontant juste en dessous des genoux, Abby elle avait mis un pull tunique beige avec un très gourmand décolleté par-dessus un débardeur noir qui cachait sa poitrine que son pull, bien trop grand ne cachait pas, avec ça elle avait mis un pantalon en jean noir et des petite bottine simple. Elle portait deux grands bracelets au poignet droit et un long collier avec un pendentif en coquillage suspendu à son cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon alors que les miens étaient seulement attacher en queue de cheval.

\- On y va ?! Demandais-je en frappant dans mes mains.

Abby ouvrit alors la porte et me laissa passer la première elle ferma ensuite la porte. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle prit, puis Aro vint se poser sur son épaule. On fit alors route vers le centre-ville, là ou avais lieu la fête.  
Arriver sur les lieux, je vis pleins de gens en train de faire la fête, de rire, de s'amuser, de danser, de chanter…ça avait l'air super.

Je savais qu'Abby, n'aimais pas être au milieu de gens, elle se sentait pas bien lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle préférait souvent rester seule ou alors en petit comité.  
Elle était loin d'être asociale, comme le disait les autres à l'orphelinat, ceux qui disait ça n'était juste que des crétins. Abby était la personne la plus gentil que je connaissais, elle ne parlait peut être pas souvent mais elle savait écouter et ça c'est ce qui est mieux que tout. Et puis elle était toujours là pour aider les gens, elle n'attendait rien en retour. Et malgré tout cela les gens continuait de l'appeler l'asocial ou la sorcière à cause de ses yeux bleu. Mais moi j'adorais ses yeux, ils me faisaient penser à un ciel d'hiver. J'aime beaucoup l'hiver, surtout lorsqu'il y a de la neige.

Je fus sortit de mes pensé par Abby qui me serra un peu la main. Je me tournai vers ma sœur. Son regard m'interrogea silencieusement et je lui répondis tout aussi silencieusement d'un sourire et elle parut s'adoucir et souris un peu. C'était comme ça entre nous, pas besoin de parole on se comprenait tout simplement.

-Vous êtes finalement venu, miss Abby.

On se retourna d'un même mouvement pour voir Law. Il portait encore son éternel pull jaune et noir ainsi que son jean tacheter, par contre il n'avait pas son sabre, ça c'est l'ours derrière lui qui s'en occupait. Dès que je le vit je lui sautai dessus.

\- Bepo ! T'es encore plus mignon en vrai ! Hurlais-je à l'ours.  
\- Désolé.

J'attrapai alors Bepo par le bras, enfin la patte et le tira vers le centre de la place vers les gens qui dansaient.

\- Abby, j'vais danser !

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini...le chapitre pas la fic, se serais tellement décevant d'en finir là...vous ne trouver pas?**


	5. Pour devenir fort il n'y a pas de secret

**Nous somme vraiment désolé de ce triste retard de publication, mais c'est que ces dernier temps c'est plutôt fastidieux. Ma sœur et moi même avons été vraiment très pris ces dernier temps alors on a pas toujours le temps de publier...mais ne vous en faite pas, ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt, les chapitre sont écris jusqu'au 63 et on prévois d'aller jusqu'au centième...et peut être au delà. ^^**

**Enfin tous ça pour dire qu'on est désolé et pour cela on tenait à vous offrir deux chapitre d'un coup, c'est pas jolie ça?!**

**Et encore désolé de ne pas répondre à vos review, nous ne répondons peut être pas, mais vos mots et votre soutient sont avec nous de tout cœur alors merci à tous et merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui ont '_favoriser_' (sais pas si ça ce dit mais bon) cette fic, merci.**

* * *

**_'Oui ! Je deviendrai fort ! Pour ne pas mourir dans la honte!'_**

**Chapitre 4 : Pour devenir fort, il n'y a pas de secret il faut s'entraîner.**

**POV Abby :**

Kana partie vers le centre des festivités en tirant derrière elle le pauvre ours qui ne cessait de s'excuser. Je soupirai en plaignant silencieusement le pauvre animal, en tout cas il dormira bien se soir. En regardant sur le côté, je vis que Law avais la même réaction que moi.  
Lorsqu'il sentit que je le regardais il tourna la tête, mais je tournai également la tête pour ne pas le voir.

\- Comment votre sœur connait-elle le nom de mon second ?  
\- Elle se tient au courant.

Je vis qu'il attendait plus d'explication, mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, du moins pas plus que ça.  
Je regardais Kana au loin, elle dansait avec l'ours blanc, Bepo avait-elle dit. Le pauvre animal ne savait pas comment réagir, mais au bout de quelques minutes il finit par suivre et même par conduire les pas de danse de Kana qui souriait à pleine dents. La voire sourire et s'amuser ainsi était pour moi le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse avoir. Plus jamais je ne voulais revoir les larmes et la tristesse se peindre sur son visage.

\- Je vois que vous savez être jolie quand vous le voulez, miss Abby. Me dit Law en se penchant vers moi.

Je retombai sur terre lorsque je vis le jeune pirate se pencher vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'un sourire s'était installer sur mon visage. Je repris un visage neutre et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup votre sœur.  
\- Cela n'est pas une question.  
\- …vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Prenez exemple sur votre sœur.  
\- Et vous, vous devriez apprendre à vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde.  
\- Vous m'excuserez, je suis un pirate je fais donc ce qu'il me plait. Dit-il en souriant.

Je soupirai un léger sourire en coin. Un pirate, hein ?  
Quand je pense que Kana elle aussi veut devenir pirate. Pas pour la richesse, ni pour la gloire, ni même pour la notoriété que cela apporte mais pour l'aventure. Kana avais toujours eu l'esprit d'aventure, son esprit débordant d'histoire d'aventure quelque fois complètement loufoque.  
Moi ce qui m'attirait plus dans le monde de la piraterie c'était la liberté. Aller et venir ou l'on veut, dire et faire ce qu'il nous plait et tout ça sans jamais devoir rien à personne, ni même sans demander permission. Juste vivre.  
Pendant que Kana dansait, je m'approchai d'un stand placé un peu à l'écart des danseurs et qui offrait à boire. Je pris alors un verre de champagne bien pétillant.

\- _Le pirate te suit_. Me signala Aro.

Je pivotai pour voir qu'en effet, Law me suivait. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. Il se pencha alors et pris un verre qu'il leva devant lui, me le présentant comme pour se donner une excuses pour m'avoir suivis jusque ici. Je soupirai et alla m'assoir sur un banc non loin de là. Bien entendu Law se joignit à moi et vint s'asseoir lui aussi en croisant les jambes.

\- C'est un bien bel animal que vous avez là. Dit-il en désignant Aro d'un signe de tête.

Il tendit une main vers Aro, qui fit rageusement claquer son bec, en signe d'avertissement, à quelques millimètres des doigts du pirate qui recula prestement sa main.

\- Il est aussi aimable que vous a ce que je vois.

En réponse Aro gonfla ses plumes tout en fixant le pirate d'un œil luisant. Retenant difficilement un sourire je passai ma main sur le corps d'Aro pour lisser ses magnifique plume brune, il lâcha alors un petit piaillement d'aise.

La nuit continua, tout comme les festivités. Law tenta tant bien que mal de me faire la conversation. Ce qui n'était pas un réel succès étant donné que je ne répondais que par un minimum de mot ne disant que l'essentiel…quand je lui répondais.  
Bien des gens seraient parties voir ailleurs, trouver une compagnie plus plaisante, plus divertissante, mais pas lui, pas Trafalgar Law. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec moi, il n'avait pas effacé ce sourire de son visage, à croire qu'il s'amusait ou plutôt IL s'amusait de me voir tenter de le faire partir. Je crois que c'est plutôt ça. _Cet homme est un vrai démon_.

Au bout d'un moment Kana et Bepo revinrent vers nous, le pauvre ours était complètement lessivé sa langue dépassait du coin de sa bouche arriver près de son capitaine il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Et oui voilà ce qu'il en coutait que de se frotter à Kana et a son hyperactivité.  
D'ailleurs cette dernière vint s'inviter sur le banc, me poussant vers le jeune capitaine pour poser ses fesses sur le banc.

\- Je suis crevé ! Dit-elle en lâchant un soupir enjoué.

Kana s'étala alors de tout son long sur le banc, me poussant toujours plus vers le pirate, si bien qu'a un moment je me retrouvai complètement appuyer contre lui. Aro s'était envoler pour éviter de finir écraser par Kana et lui faisait la morale. Law lui par contre ne semblait pas déranger par cette soudaine proximité, il souriait.  
Je le foudroyai du regard pour profiter ainsi de la situation et fini par me lever. Je crus même l'entendre rire.

\- Nous devrions rentrer Kana. Dis-je finalement.  
\- Quoi, mais la fêtes n'est pas fini !  
\- Aurais-tu oublié ce que nous avions prévu ?! Il faut que nous soyons en forme, et te connaissant le réveil risque d'être aussi émotif que cette fête.  
\- Bon d'accord. Elle se leva. Bonne nuit, Bepo, bonne nuit Law.

Elle salua les deux pirate, Bepo allonger sur le sol complètement vidé de ses force leva seulement la patte en grognant des paroles incompréhensive quant à Law il sourit en nous faisant un signe de la main.  
Je tournai les talons pour retourner chez nous, Aro s'était reloger sur mon épaule et Kana fit quelque pas en courant pour venir prendre ma main dans la sienne.  
Plus on avançait vers notre maison et plus les rues se faisant sombre à mesure que nous nous éloignons du lieu de fêtes. Puis deux hommes sortirent en chancelant d'une rue adjacente, ils riaient à gorge déployer tenant chacun une bouteille d'alcool dans la main.  
D'un regard entendu, je fis comprendre à Kana de rester tranquille et on continua de marcher en silence. Mais les deux hommes nous remarquèrent.

\- HEY, les filles ça va ?! Vous ne fait pas la fête ?!  
\- On en vient, justement. Dis-je sans même regarder les deux types.  
\- Et vous ne restez pas, c'est dommage. Aller venez avec nous on va s'amuser.  
\- Non, on rentrait chez nous.

On allait reprendre notre avancer, mais les deux hommes nous bloquèrent le chemin en souriant d'un air étrange. Kana se crispa en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras, je me tournai vers elle pour la rassurer. Puis je regardai de nouveau les hommes.

\- Laissez-nous passez ! Ordonnais-je.  
\- Et si on ne veut pas. Dit l'un des hommes d'un rire gras. Reste avec nous on va bien s'amuser.

L'homme qui venait de parler regardait Kana d'un air lubrique avec un grand sourire, il tendit une main pour lui toucher la joue, mais je lui attrapai le bras avant et lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à entendre un craquement.

\- Argh ! hurla l'homme en se tenant le poignet.

L'homme se massa doucement le poignet, la bouteille qu'il tenait venait de s'écraser sur le sol en se brisant en mille morceau répandant son contenu sur le sol en pavé. Il leva ensuite la tête vers moi. J'avais poussé Kana derrière moi pour la protéger et Aro s'était envolé au-dessus de nous. Il poussa un cri perçant qui raisonna dans la rue comme pour prévenir les hommes de ce qui les attendaient s'ils recommençaient. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

\- Kana recule. Dis-je à ma sœur tandis que les hommes revenaient à la charge.  
\- Sale garce, je vais t'apprendre.

L'homme déjà blesser tenta une nouvelle fois de me frapper. Je l'évitai et lui attrapa le bras avant de le faire passer cul par-dessus tête avant de finir sur le sol en grognant. Son collègue vint à son tour et tenta lui aussi de me frapper avec sa bouteille ou en donnant des coups de poing ou coup de pied rendu maladroit par son ivresse. Si j'évitai les coups, je ne pus m'éviter de tomber sur le cul. Mon pied s'était pris dans l'une des pierres qui jonchait le sol. Souriant d'un air déjà victorieux il s'avança vers moi, je levai la jambe et le frappa sous le menton avec mon pied. Il tomba alors en arrière et finit par terre.

\- Abby ! M'appela affoler Kana.

J'me retournai pour voir le premier homme se relever et avancer vers Kana. Aro lui fonçait dessus et le griffait de ses serres et lui donnait des coups de bec, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire reculer l'homme qui avança toujours vers Kana.  
Il tendit la main et attrapa Kana par le bras.

\- Viens un peu par-là, j'vais t'apprendre moi. dit-il du sang au coin des lèvres.  
\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Pleine de rage, je donnai un coup de pied dans les cotes de l'homme qui plia sous la force et s'envola plus loin que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. Il finit sa course dans la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements de l'autre côté de la rue, complètement assommé.  
J'attrapai ensuite Kana par la main et la tira derrière moi vers la maison. Je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois Kana à l'intérieur et la porte fermer à double tour. J'emmenai Kana dans le salon et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

\- Kana, tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête pour me répondre. Je soupirai alors et la serra dans mes bras, soulagé.

\- Maintenant oublie tout ça et va te coucher…demain on commence l'entrainement.  
\- Oui.

Comme prévue le lendemain matin fut éprouvant, si je m'étais lever, lavé et habiller Kana elle était encore rouler en boule dans son lit. Je la secouai alors pour la réveiller et fut accueilli que par un grognement.

\- Kana lève-toi, il est l'heure.  
\- Encore 5 minute…en plus il est bien trop tôt.  
\- Le monde appartient à ce qui se lève tôt.

Elle grogna encore des inepties, mais ne bougea pas. Je pris donc la couverture qui la cachait et tira un coup sec dessus. Ressentant soudainement la fraîcheur ambiante, Kana se recroquevilla sur elle-même et chercha à l'aveuglette une couverture. Je lui donnai alors une petite tape sur la cuisse pour la faire se lever.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas que je t'entraîne ?! Si oui lève-toi sinon il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Non…c'est bon…j'me lève.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Kana fini par se préparer et 5 minute encore après elle me rejoint dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison là où personne ne pouvais nous voir, ni même nous déranger.  
J'appris alors à Kana tout ce que je savais, tout ce qu'en 4 ans j'avais appris aux courts d'art martiaux. Faisant preuve d'un sérieux et d'une écoute comme jamais elle en avait, Kana appris vite. La souplesse qu'elle avait reçue en cour de gym lui fut d'un réel secours pour les mouvements de défenses.  
On s'entraîna ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée et on profita de l'après-midi pour se détendre. Kana révisait les mouvements que je lui avais appris, bien décidé à apprendre à se battre. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir avais dû la retourner mais heureusement elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Quant à moi j'étais assis en tailleur dans le jardin et méditait.  
J'entendis un battement d'aile et sentis qu'Aro était près de moi. Il resta silencieux, mais je savais qu'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Cette vitrine qui a explosée, hier soir. Dis-je en brisant le silence. Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!  
\- _Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela_ ?  
\- …l'autre jour…dans une vitrine…des objets sont tombé comme si on les avait poussés…comme si _je_ les avais poussées. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence…mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.  
\- _C'est ton pouvoir qui se manifeste_.

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda Aro. Bien qu'il soit un oiseau je pu nettement voir qu'il souriait.

\- _Maintenant que ton pouvoir s'est manifesté il faut que tu sache exactement ce qu'il te permet de faire afin d'en prendre le contrôle. Tu ne dois surtout pas laisser ce pouvoir te contrôler. Apprend à le connaitre, à le ressentir et alors il sera une extension de toi-même.  
_\- Comment dois-je faire ?  
\- _Déjà il faut connaitre la nature de ton pouvoir. On peut déjà écarter le fruit zoan tu ne t'es pas transformer. Il ne reste plus que le logia et le paramécia, mais je pencherais plus pour le paramécia étant donné que tu gardes ta structure physique. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quel paramécia tu a.  
_\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.  
\- _On va faire une triangulation et éliminer les points un à un jusqu'à trouver le bon. Déjà on sait que tu peux influer sur les objets qui t'entoure. Tu as fait tomber plusieurs objets de leur socle dans une vitrine.  
_\- Sans compter sur le vol planer de cet homme. Je sais que je suis forte, mais pas au point de faire voler un homme de sa carrure aussi loin. Lorsque j'ai frappé cet homme, j'ai senti une curieuse énergie m'envahir.  
_\- Tu pourrais tenter de retrouver cette énergie._

J'inspirai un grand coup et me concentra sur ce que j'avais pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Cela dura un long moment pendant lequel on n'entendait plus rien que le souffle seul de ma respiration. Je tachais de faire remonter en moi ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.  
Lorsque cet homme avait approché Kana, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Ce type, ce sale type, il avait touché Kana, il lui avait fait peur, il avait effacé de son visage son sourire. Et ça je ne le voulais pas, je ne permettrais jamais qu'on lui retire son sourires. JAMAIS !

À ce moment-là, une sensation étrange monta en moi un peu comme une poussée d'adrénaline mais en différent. J'entendis alors un bruit de vitre briser et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la fenêtre qui donnais sur la cuisine était fracasser, un trou pas plus gros que le poing y était visible. Je me levai et entra dans la cuisine. Sur le sol les éclats de verre de la vitre étaient éparpillés ainsi qu'un petit caillou. Je ramassai la pierre et me tourna vers Aro qui m'avais suivit.

_\- Bon, au moins on progresse. Il va falloir gérer tes émotion, ma grande.  
_\- C'est quoi tout ça ?! demanda Kana en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers elle en tenant encore la pierre dans la main. Je lui montrai le petit minéral et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Il se peut que ce soit moi. Dis-je simplement.


	6. Quelques complications dans la note

**ET voila comme promis un deuxième chapitre en prime pour cette publication. Apprecirez! ;)**

* * *

_**'Ceux qui médisent derrière mon dos, mon cul les contemple.'  
Francis Picabia**_

**Chapitre 5 : Quelques complications dans la note.**

**POV Kana :**

Abby venait enfin de trouver son pouvoir, j'en étais folle de joie. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle s'entrainait avec Aro on avait alors découvert qu'elle pouvait déplacer des objets.  
Elle pouvait faire bouger n'importe quoi autour d'elle et les manipuler à son bon vouloir…enfin c'est ce qu'avait dit Aro parce que question pratique ce n'était pas encore ça. Abby avais cassé presque toute les fenêtres de la maison et deux chez les voisins. Mais elle faisait des progrès, tout à l'heure elle avait même réussit à déplacer un livre et le faire léviter dans les airs sans rien casser, ni même sans que le livre ne retombe subitement.  
Aro lui avais dit qu'elle devait développer son esprit que c'est comme ça qu'elle pourrait prendre le contrôle de son pouvoir et réussir à déplacer des objets plus gros que les livres. Alors elle méditait.  
Le matin on s'entraînait au combat, apprenant et réapprenant des mouvements de défenses et l'après-midi Abby travaillaient sur son pouvoir. Quant à moi je travaillais ma respiration pour rester en mode de super vitesse plus longtemps, je pouvais rester plus de 5 minute à courir mais cela me prenait beaucoup d'énergie alors j'évitais de dépasser les 2 minutes.  
Le 3ème jour après la fête de la ville, j'avais réussi à convaincre Abby de m'accompagner pour faire du shopping. On zigzagua en travers de la ville, et on fit toute les boutiques de vêtements que l'on trouvait. Lorsqu'on passa dans le centre-ville, sur la grande place on vit le maire de la ville parler à quelque soldats de la marine. Abby s'arrêta un instant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, M. le maire mais nous n'avons aucune piste sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la fête.  
\- Et les deux hommes retrouver sur les lieux, qu'ont-ils dits ?  
\- Rien. Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils n'ont gardé aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là.  
\- Mais il y a forcément quelque chose.  
\- Non, rien. Tous les habitants de la ville ou du moins une grande partie étaient aux festivités. Nous n'avons ni témoins, ni suspect.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire à mes citoyens.

Le maire se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air désespérer en soupirant. Face à lui les marines lui donnèrent d'autres informations qui ne mèneraient à rien.

\- Viens allons-nous en. Dit Abby en me tirant le bras.  
\- Pourquoi on ne dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je.  
\- Autant éviter d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.  
\- Oui.

On continua nos emplettes jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe devant la boutique d'armes. Abby s'arrêta devant la vitrine et soupira.

\- Plus j'y pense et plus j'me dis qu'il va sérieusement falloir en acheter.  
\- _Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, mieux vaut être équipé, même si pour l'heure vous ne savez pas encore vous en servir_. Nous dit Aro.  
\- Très bien allons-y.

On poussa la porte de la boutique et on marcha un moment entre les étagères surmonté de diverses armes. Ils en avaient pour tous les goûts et toutes les tailles. On s'avança vers le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'on voit que le vendeur était occuper. Ce dernier détourna le regard vers nous, son client voyant que le vendeur ne lui prêtait plus attention se tourna également. Je fus contente de revoir Law, _Abby elle le fut un peu moins_.

\- Tiens, miss Kana, miss Abby.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, on te voyait plus. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Le log pose mets deux semaines à se recharger sur cette île. Mais ça vous le savez surement déjà. Répondit-il en souriant à Abby.

Abby m'avais dit, _je l'avais un peu obligé_, ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la fête. Elle m'avait dit que Law avais tenté de lui parler et qu'elle avait tout fait pour le repousser, mais que cela n'avait pas marché.  
J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire avant que Law était le genre de personne qui aime torturer psychologiquement et peut être aussi physiquement les gens. Alors voir Abby tenter de l'éloigner n'avais dû être qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais moi ça me faisait rire de les voir tous les deux.

\- Finalement vous vous êtes décidé à acheter une arme. Je savais bien que cela vous tentait.  
\- Tu lui as dit qu'on voulait acheter des armes ? Demandais-je à Abby en pointant Law du doigt.  
\- Non. Nous nous somme seulement croiser lorsque je passais par là.  
\- Ah, tu ne me l'avais pas dit.  
\- _Bien sûr que si, elle te l'a dit si tu écoutais un peu._ Intervint Aro.  
\- Il faut dire que miss Abby est plutôt du genre réservé. Dit Law.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre Aro alors c'était normal qu'il n'est pas entendu la réponse et qu'il est dite. Je regardai alors le vendeur qui était resté silencieux, je vis alors qu'il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise, il tremblait légèrement et faisait des nœuds avec ses doigts. De toute évidence il avait peur de Law, ce qui était grandement justifier lorsqu'on connaissait ses méfaits.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à acheter ses armes ? S'interrogea le pirate.  
\- Question de sécurité. Répondit l'air de rien Abby.  
\- Vous parler surement de cet incident d'il y a trois jours ?

Abby échangea un regard avec moi, avant de regarder Law. On savait toute les deux qu'il faisant référence aux deux hommes qui nous avaient agressé et qui avaient fini dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Lorsque Law remarqua notre échange de regard, je vis son sourire s'élargir quelque peu.

\- Vous en avez entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ? Cela s'est passé à quelque rue de chez vous. Cela ne peut pas vous être inconnu.  
\- Cela n'est inconnus pour personne tout la ville en parle.  
\- Maintenant que j'y pense…fit Law en se tenant le menton l'air de réfléchir. L'incident a eu lieu peu de temps après votre départ de la fête, et comme vous habiter dans les environs vous avez certainement vue quelque chose.  
\- Non ! Nous n'avons rien vue, rien entendu.  
\- Vous avez eu de la chance, ce qui est arrivé à ces deux hommes aurai pu vous arriver. Et deux jeune femme comme vous n'aurais surement pas fait le poids.  
\- Qui peut le savoir.

Cette fois Law n'afficha pas qu'un simple sourire en coin ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un plus grand sourire, montrant ses dents blanche.

\- Alors…dit-il après un court silence. Pour quel genre d'arme vous avez craqué ?  
\- Moi j'veux ça ! Dis-je en pointant deux lames accrocher sur le mur.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et attrapa la paire de dague jumelle qui étaient fixer sur un présentoir sur le mur. Les dagues n'avaient pas de garde et la lame était courbée de sorte que lorsqu'on tenait la dague le long du bras la courbure de la lame faisait qu'elle ne touchait pas le bras. La poignée était couverte par une bande en cuir très résistant qui permettait une prise en mains impeccable.

\- A-avec ces lames une ceinture v-vous est offerte. Me dit le vendeur en bafouillant.  
\- Chouette ! Dis-je en prenant la ceinture et en l'enfilant de suite. Et toi Abby, tu prends quoi ?

Abby continua de regarder les armes en réfléchissant, elle ne répondit pas à ma question mais je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait prendre. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui montra un sabre.

\- Pourquoi pas celui-là ?!  
\- Ce sabre est bien trop grand.  
\- Cela ne m'a pas empêché de manier mon propre sabre. Intervint Law.

Je me tournai vers lui, c'est vrai que Law avais un nodachi et dieu seul sait que ces type de sabre sont grand. Abby ne prêta même pas attention à Law et continua de marcher dans la boutique.  
Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère. Le sabre accrocher là était enfermé dans un fourreau noir traversé sur toute sa longueur d'une ligne blanche. La garde était sertit de plusieurs relief graver dans un style tribal et la poignée était recouverte d'un tressage blanc. Et sur le fourreau une fine cordelette blanche était également accrochée.

\- Cette arme t'irait à merveille. Dis-je à Abby.  
\- Votre sœur à raison, c'est une arme de choix. Renforça Law avec un sourire en coin.

Abby tendit la main pour prendre le katana et le sortis de son fourreau. La lame était quasiment blanche et brillante elle se regarda un instant dans le reflet de la lame avant de la remettre dans son fourreau et de se retourner vers le vendeur.

\- Je la prends.

On s'approcha du comptoir pour payer et Abby me conseilla de prendre également des protections d'avant-bras en cuir, j'en pris alors deux paire une couleur chocolat et l'autre noir. Abby regarda alors un point derrière le vendeur, je suivis son regard vers des couteaux de jet. Ils étaient à peine plus grands que la paume de ma main, idéal pour ne pas être vus.

\- Je vais également vous prendre ceci. Dit Abby en pointant les couteaux.  
\- Combien en voulez-vous ?  
\- Combien en avez-vous ?  
\- Ce sont les seuls qui me restent.  
\- Je les prends tous.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi des couteaux de jet, lorsque je me souvins de son pouvoir. Elle pourrait alors utiliser ses armes de jet en même temps que son pouvoir et alors aucune cible ne lui résisterait.

\- Vous êtes ambitieuse, miss Abby. Un sabre et un lot d'arme de jet. Se sont pourtant des armes qui demandent une maîtrise bien différente l'une de l'autre. Crus bon de dire Law.  
\- J'en ai bien conscience.  
\- Faut pas s'inquiéter Abby sais s'adapter à tout genre de chose. Dis-je en souriant.  
\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais savez-vous au moins vous servir de ses armes ? Demanda Law.  
\- Pas encore. Répondit Abby. Mais nous apprendrons.  
\- Et comment ? Vous connaissez une personne prête à vous entraîner ?  
\- Non…On se débrouillera. Répéta Abby.

Elle allait faire demi-tour après avoir payé, mais je lui attrapai la manche de sa veste. Elle se tourna vers moi, et j'entendis Aro soupirer. Il avait dû deviner ce que j'allais dire.

\- Hey Abby, j'ai une idée. On pourrait lui demander de nous entraîner.

Pendant un instant je cru qu'Abby allais tomber dans les pommes. Elle venait de comprendre de qui je parlais. Elle me regarda comme s'il elle cherchait à savoir si je plaisantais. Mais non, je ne plaisantais pas, Law savais utiliser des armes puisqu'il se battait avec un sabre, plus grand que lui en plus. Il pourrait donc nous apprendre.  
Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, son visage passa même par divers expression pour finalement revenir sur une expression neutre, _sa favorite_. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Law qui était resté silencieux.

\- Vous accepteriez de nous entraîner.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit Law d'une voix faussement innocente. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
\- Le plaisir d'avoir formé tes futures rivales ! Dis-je un large sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Kana !  
\- Mes futures rivales ?! Alors vous voulez devenir pirate ? Si je m'y attendais, deux jeunes femmes aussi inexpérimentées que vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours sur Grand Line.  
\- Vous pourriez être surpris. Répliqua Abby.  
\- …Law croisa les bras sur son torse, toisant Abby du regard. Très bien j'accepte. Mais à une condition…je veux tous savoir à votre sujet.  
\- Nous n'avons rien à cacher.  
\- Vraiment ?!

Law se pencha vers Abby et lui parla à l'oreille de sorte que personne d'autre qu'elle et moi ne l'entende.

\- L'un de mes hommes était présent et vous a vu le soir de la fête. Vous vous battez comme une lionne m'a-t-il dit. Personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant, mais une rumeur ça a vite fait de se propager.

Il se recula le visage devenue soudainement plus mesquin, plus…sadique. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre de la boutique mal éclairé, à cause des deux néons cassés. Son sourire déjà grandement étirer s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Abby s'assombrir et ses lèvres se pincer.  
Je savais pas expérience qu'Abby n'aimais qu'on la fasse chanter. La dernière fois qu'une personne l'avais fait chanter ça avait mal fini pour le pauvre maître chanteur. Mais là c'était Trafalgar Law, Abby était forte mais Law l'était plus encore.  
Ce dernier recula et fini par tourner les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

\- J'vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour y réfléchir. Si vous accepter rejoignez moi à la crique derrière la forêt à l'ouest de la ville.

Et il partit son sabre sur l'épaule, nous plantant Abby et moi dans la boutique d'arme. Le vendeur souffla de voir que le pirate était partie.

\- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il demande. Nous dit le vendeur après un silence. Ce type n'est pas connu pour sa gentillesse. Il traîne derrière lui une sombre réputation et il fait froid dans le dos.  
\- On le sait déjà. Répondis-je en souriant au vendeur.  
\- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il dit, après tout dans moins d'une semaine il sera reparti.

Abby silencieuse, tourna les talons et marcha vers la maison. Je fis de même et tenta de suivre tant bien que mal son allure rapide.  
Une fois à la maison, elle posa les sacs et le sabre qu'on venait d'acheter sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière elle.  
Je m'assis à mon tour sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et attendit.

\- _Le vendeur à raison_. Dit Aro perché sur un meuble. _Ce pirate sera réparti dans une semaine, et puis il sait se battre. Son entrainement pourrait vous faire gagner du temps et de l'énergie._

Aro et moi on regarda Abby, qui était en pleine réflexion.

\- Très bien. Mais les informations qu'il demandera devront être simples. Pas un mot de l'autre monde.  
\- Et pour nos pouvoirs ?!  
\- Il sait que tu as un pouvoir mais ne sais pas lequel, tu pourras lui dire s'il le demande.  
\- Ok. Dis-je en frappant dans mes mains. On va s'entraîner avec Trafalgar Law, c'est trop cool.  
\- Je crains le pire. Soupira Abby en mettant sa main sur son visage.


	7. L'art du combat

**Comme je suis dans un bon jour, j'ai décider d'avancer le jour de ma publication, n'est-ce pas remarquable ?!  
Au fait, j'ignore si je l'ai déjà dit (j'ai la flemme de vérifier) mais j'ai fait des dessin correspondant à cette fiction, a vrai dire il n'y en a qu'un pour l'instant mais la suite viendra bien asse vite alors si jamais vous passer dnas le coin, n'hesiter pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma page DEVIANTART (le lien est sur ma page de présentation) il y a également des dessins de mes autres fictions alors régaler vous les yeux.**

* * *

'_**Le médecin à qui vous tirez la langue vous le fera payer cher.'**_  
_**Francis Le Louarn**_

**Chapitre 6 : L'art du combat.**

**POV Abby :**

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris, pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire une chose pareille ? Je ne saurais dire, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'irais pas. Comme si on entrait dans la gueule du loup de nous-même…alors pourquoi est-ce que je continuais d'avancer ?!  
Pour une fois Kana s'était levé tôt et avais été prête avant moi, _ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours_. On était alors ensuite sortie pour rejoindre une crique non loin de la forêt qui longeait l'ouest de la ville. Enfin foret était un grand mot, j'étais juste un petit bois rien de très banal.

Kana gambadait joyeusement devant moi. Avec sa veste rouge elle me faisait penser au chaperon rouge se promenant tranquillement dans les bois, où un loup en l'occurrence Trafalgar, rodait. Mais si Kana était le chaperon, Law le loup…qui j'étais moi ? Le chasseur qui libère la jeune fille…ou la grand-mère tout aussi impuissante face au loup. Cette dernière semblait plus plausible, Law était un pirate, redoutable et intelligent, fort et malin. Je ne pourrais jamais concurrencer une telle personne.

\- _Calme toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant_. Tenta de me rassurer Aro. _Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, fait toi un peu confiance_.  
\- Je veux bien être optimiste, mais savoir qu'on sera seul face à ce pirate qui aura en plus l'avantage d'être entouré de ses hommes me refroidit quelque peu.  
\- _Il ne vous fera rien_.  
\- Peut tu m'en assurer ?

Aro resta silencieux, ce qui confirma mon hypothèse. Nous étions des proies sans défense face à un prédateur des plus sournois. La seule chance que nous avions était de rester plus sournoise encore.

\- Abby on y est, c'est là ! cria Kana depuis l'orée du bois.

Je la rejoins en quelque foulée, _sans tomber_, et lui fit bien comprendre de rester près de moi. Souriante elle m'attrapa la main et me tira en avant. Ce geste pourtant banal de sa main contre la mienne eu l'effet de me détendre. Kana avais ce don de pouvoir balayer d'un geste, d'un sourire tous mes doutes. Avec elle à mes cotées je me sentais capable d'affronter le monde, s'il le fallait. Mais pour l'heure il nous fallait affronter Trafalgar.

Ce dernier arriva sur le pont de son navire qui mouillait dans la crique. Son navire était immense et couvert d'une éclatante couche de peinture jaune poussin, avec quelque smiley sur le côté, son Jolly Roger. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste des navires, mais je devais tout de même avouer que celui-ci était impressionnant.

\- 'Heart' ! coupa court à mes pensées Law. C'est le nom de ce sous-marin.  
\- Sous-marin ?!  
\- Et oui. Il sauta pour atterrir près de nous sur le sol. Une merveille de technologie qui est capable de naviguer aussi bien sur que sous l'eau. Efficaces pour éviter quelques indésirable.

Émerveiller par un tel vaisseau, j'en oubliai un moment Kana qui m'avais lâché la main et qui était partie rejoindre Bepo non loin.

\- Vous aimés les bateaux, miss Abby ?  
\- Pas vraiment…disons simplement que j'aime les belles choses.  
\- Je vois. Dit-il dans un rire doux. Si vous êtes sage, j'pourrais vous faire visiter.

Comment ça si je suis sage ?! Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai 21ans tout de même. Law du comprendre ce que je pensais puisqu'il reprit son sourire fourbe. Ce mec est vraiment lunatique, un coup il me parle tranquillement de son superbe navire, _il faut le dire_, et la seconde suivante il redevient sarcastique et méprisable. Ce genre de mec devrait être fourni avec une notice.  
Law nous fit monter sur son navire et nous conduit dans un labyrinthe de couloir en métal. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité on arriva dans une grande salle.  
À première vue cela ressemblait à un studio de dance, sans les miroirs au mur qui était remplacer par des étals ou était poser divers objet servant à l'entrainement, comme par exemple des armes ou des altères de divers taille et poids.  
Trafalgar s'avança vers un coin de la pièce et attrapa trois grand bâton semblable à des manches à balais, _surement ce que s'était_, et en lança un à Kana et l'autre à moi, gardant le troisième pour lui.

\- On va voir comment vous vous débrouiller avec ça…il serait bête d'abîmer vos jolis minois.

J'échangeai un regard avec Kana qui haussa les épaules en souriant. Aro alla ensuite se poser dans un coin de la pièce sur une des structures. Trafalgar fit alors tourner son bâton et nous fit signe d'approcher pour l'attaquer.  
Kana fut la première à se jeter sur lui, balançant son bâton de droite à gauche dans le but de toucher son adversaire. On voyait à sa façon de se tenir et d'enchainer les coups qu'elle avait au moins retenue mes cours. Mais ne sachant pas tenir son bâton et encore moins l'utiliser elle fut repousser. Law allais la toucher avec son bâton mais j'intervins pour parer son coup…un peu maladroite, tout de même.

\- Jolis. Dit-il.

Profitant du fait qu'il était tourné vers moi, Kana tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau, mais loin d'être un novice Law me repoussa vers Kana qui trébucha.  
Il fouetta alors l'air de son bâton, mais je me baissai de justesse pour sentir l'air siffler au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'éloignai de lui et m'approcha de Kana pour l'aider à se relever, mais le bâton de Law s'abattit sur le sol entre elle et moi. Il frappa de nouveau au niveau des côtes, mais je parai de mon bâton, mes doigts évitèrent de justesse le choc et la force qu'il avait mise dans son coup manqua également de m'envoyer bouler au loin mais je réussis à placer mes jambes de sorte que je garde l'équilibre.

\- Joli jeu de jambes. Tu as un bon équilibre. Mais cela ne fait pas tout.

Il exerça plus de force sur son bâton manquant de me faire réellement tomber. Mais Kana arriva à son tour, obligeant Law à relâcher la pression sur moi. Il se retourna et tenta une attaque à la tête que Kana para, mais l'un de ses doigts fut toucher et elle lâcha son bâton qui tomba au sol pour se tenir la main.

\- Aie, aie, aie ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! dit-elle en se massant les doigts.

Law allais une fois de plus l'attaquer, mais je m'interposai le repoussant sur la gauche. Juste le temps qu'il faut pour que Kana récupère son bâton. On fit ensuite une attaque combiner, Kana frappa au niveau des côtes et moi au niveau des genoux.  
Mais là encore il bloqua nos attaque, il envoya en plus bouler Kana et parvins à me frapper les fesses de son bâton. Je lâchai un petit cri à se contact dès plus douloureux et le foudroya du regard. Il rigolait, tout comme Kana le cul encore sur le sol. Folle de rage je tentai un coup, mais il le dévia sans efforts. Il m'arracha mon bâton des mains et me faucha la jambe pour me faire tomber, il posa alors le bout de son bâton contre ma gorge.

\- Perdu…il se détourna en enlevant son bâton. Vous avez du potentiel, vous avez déjà appris à vous battre ?!  
\- Abby à fait du karaté, et elle m'apprend.  
\- Intéressant, c'est déjà ça de gagner…on va donc commencer l'entrainement mais avant…il se tourna vers Kana et moi. Je veux en savoir plus sur vous.

Kana m'aida à me relever et je me frotta les fesses encore douloureuse. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'y a pas de trace, sinon il m'entendra. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
\- On va suivre les usages…je sais déjà vos nom, alors dite moi vos âge.  
\- J'ai 17 ans et Abby en a 21.  
\- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous êtes arrivé ici ?  
_\- Dans la version officielle implantée dans la mémoire des villageois vous aviez 7 et 3ans._

On répéta ce que Aro nous avais dit, évitant bien entendu l'histoire d'implantation de souvenir.

\- Je sais également que vous avez des pouvoirs, surement dû à des fruits du démon. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est lesquels.

Je me tournai alors vers Kana et d'un signe de tête elle comprit ce que je voulais. Suivant mon regard Law se tourna vers Kana, qui l'espace d'une seconde disparue pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce pour arriver la seconde encore après juste devant lui.

\- Intéressant…la téléportation c'est bien ça ?  
\- Non, super vitesse. Je peux courir super vite.  
\- Ça explique comment vous avez pu passer devant moi sans que je ne voie autre chose qu'une tache floue. Les deux types dans la rue…  
\- C'était bien nous. Le coupais-je.  
\- Ils étaient bourré, et ils voulaient qu'on les suive mais comme on ne voulait pas ils ont commencé à nous menacer. Abby les a alors battus.  
\- Alors vous avez brisé cette vitrine grâce à votre pouvoir ?  
\- Non. La vitrine de ce magasin a éclaté lorsque cet homme l'a traversé…je n'y suis pour rien, du moins pas directement.

Law se tourna vers moi. Son regard plongea dans le miens comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je mentais. Mais mon visage avait si souvent adopter une expression neutre et impassible que savoir si je disais ou non la vérité en lisant mon expression était devenu impossible. Il détourna alors le regard.

\- Très bien, c'est tout…pour le moment. Si j'ai d'autres questions je n'hésiterais pas à vous les poser.

Ainsi débuta le premier entrainement. Law nous montra le maniement des armes ou du moins la maîtrise du sabre, domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il demanda également à Penguin de nous aider à perfectionner notre combat à main nue.  
J'avais derrière moi 4ans d'entrainement, j'arrivais donc à tenir tête à l'homme au pompon même s'il restait plus fort et plus rapide que moi. Heureusement cet entrainement au corps à corps fut plus bénéfique à Kana qui elle débutait dans ce domaine.  
Alors que nous passions notre matinée chez Trafalgar à nous entraîner, l'après-midi était passé à la boutique, à ma méditation et à mon propre entrainement, je réussissais à bouger des objets de plus en plus gros.

Un jour alors que je méditais Kana m'avais même surpris en train de léviter en tailleur au milieu du salon. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux et que j'avais vu que je ne touchais plus le sol j'avais paniqué avant de retomber. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je lévitais, Aro m'avais dit que c'était bon signe que cela voulait dire que le pouvoir et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, mais ça m'avais grandement surpris. Depuis je tentais alors de me faire lévité…quand je ne retombais pas lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne restait plus que 4 jours avant que le log pose des pirates ne soit recharger complètement et qu'ils finissent par s'en aller. Ce jour-là, Kana perfectionnait ses techniques au corps à corps avec Penguin tandis que moi je continuais d'apprendre le maniement des armes en face à face avec Law lui-même. Mais mon regard restait tout de fois tourner vers ma jeune sœur, ce qui me value un nouveau coup de bâton sur les fesses.

\- Arrête ça ! Sifflais-je à Law.  
\- Cesse de t'inquiète pour elle et inquiète toi plutôt pour toi. Tu es forte, mais si tu continues de détourner le regard tu te feras tuer.  
\- C'est ma sœur, je veille sur elle.  
\- Mais morte tu ne protégeras personne…prend ton sabre.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et alla chercher mon katana poser dans un coin de la pièce. Je lui avais donné le nom de Snow, à cause de sa lame blanche et éclatante. Je savais qu'une arme sans nom n'était pas totalement dévouée à son possesseur raison pour laquelle j'avais baptisé cette lame.  
Lorsque je retournai vers le centre de la pièce, Law avais déjà sortis son sabre de son fourreau et attendait que je fasse de même. Il me fit signe de l'attaquer, sans attendre plus longtemps j'attaquai et il para. Lorsqu'il me repoussa je manquai de tomber. Je regardai alors l'arme que je tenais.

\- Les armes sont plus lourdes que les bâtons. Apprend à connaitre ton arme, ressens son énergie, supporte son poids. Ton arme fait partie de toi, voit la comme l'extension de ton propre corps, tel la piqûre d'une guêpe.

Il fit tournoyer son sabre dans des mouvements qui paraissaient simple et léger, alors que son sabre, ou du moins son nodachi était lourd. Il attaqua et je parai et ainsi de suite.

\- Tes mouvements doivent être fluides et rapide, silencieux et fort. Mais n'oublie pas de garder ton équilibre en tout temps. Tombe...Il me faucha la jambe ce qui me fit tomber, il pointa alors la lame de son sabre sur ma gorge…et tu es mort…Aller debout.

Je me relevai et leva mon sabre face à moi. Law était rapide et plus fort que moi. Si je voulais avoir une chance de le toucher, je devais rusée. Je l'observai alors. Law tenait principalement son arme à une main, bien que le nodachi nécessite normalement les deux mains. Je devais alors faire en sorte de le faire utiliser ses deux mains pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais en tête.  
Je reculai alors mettant une plus grande distance entre nous. Il s'avança mais chaque fois je gardais cette même distance. Cette soudaine distance l'obligeait alors à faire de plus large mouvements, alourdissant son arme par ses gestes trop grands. Il porta alors ses deux mains sur la garde. BINGO !  
Je le laissai attaquer, puis avança d'un bond passant sous sa lame qui siffla au-dessus de ma tête. Lorsque je fus suffisamment près de lui, je ne le frappai pas avec mon sabre mais le poussa. Son geste précédent, bien trop grand l'avais obligé à prendre une posture peu sur et peu équilibrer ce qui fait que de cette simple poussé, je le déséquilibrai. Ce n'est que là que je frappai de mon sabre.  
Mais avant que je n'ai pu le frapper il réussit par dieu sais quel miracle à bloquer mon coup après s'être rééquilibrée.

\- Bien essayer. Dit-il en souriant d'une fourberie sans nom. L'observation est une arme comme une autre et tu la manie avec élégance, mais je fais mieux.

Il me repoussa doucement et se redressa.

\- Tu apprends vite…je ne dis rien et il sourit. C'est là que tu es sensé dire que tu as un bon professeur.

Il devait surement s'attendre à ce que je réplique ou que je dise quelque chose, mais je restai silencieuse. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Et puis de toute façon je savais qu'il aurait été capable de m'envoyer une nouvelle pic pour m'énerver plus que nécessaire. Alors autant rester silencieuse et conserver sa salive et son énergie pour des choses plus constructives.  
Il soupira voyant surement qu'il obtiendrait rien de moi et nous congédia moi et Kana lorsqu'il vit l'heure déjà avancer. Comme à chaque fin d'entrainement Aro revint s'installer sur mon épaule et je lui fis une caresse sous le bec.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.**


	8. Une malade pas si imaginaire

**Coucou mes p'tit chou!**

**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutient.**

**Je doit dire que vous ne manquer pas d'imagination sur le futur de nos petite héroïnes, enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça. Vous avez été nombreuse (pour ne pas dire toute) à dire que Trafalgar tenterais de les kidnapper ou de les rouler pour les avoir dans son équipage...je vais surement vous paraître sadique et machiavélique, car je ne vais rien vous dire. HAHAHAHA ! vous verrez ce qu'il va se passer en temps et en heures. Oh que je suis méchante !**

**Dans vos récente review, vous êtes nombreuse à nous dire que vous préférez le profit d'Abby. Ma sœur est moi même, on voudrais savoir ce qui ne vous plais pas chez Kana et s'il y a des chose qui pourrais être changer ou améliorer on est toute ouïe. Il serais embêtant de perdre des lecteur/lectrice sur un truc aussi poireau que le profil de Kana.  
voila donc on serais super contente de savoir ce que vous avez à nous dire, sans retenue. ^^**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'La vraie pudeur est de cacher ce qui n'est pas beau à faire voir.'  
**_**Georges Courteline.**

**Chapitre 7 : Une malade pas si imaginaire.**

**POV Kana :**

J'étais à la fois super exciter, parce que je me sentais devenir plus forte à chaque entrainement que je suivais, mais également triste parce que je savais qu'il ne restait plus que 3 jours avant que les pirates du Heart ne s'en aille.  
C'est pour ça que chaque après-midi je trépignais d'envie d'être le lendemain matin pour aller rejoindre les pirates. Abby elle s'occupait de la boutique, mais ces dernier temps on n'avait pas beaucoup de client alors elle s'entraînait avec ses pouvoirs.  
Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès et arrivais à déplacer en même temps plusieurs objets et aussi à mieux viser. Les objets allaient exactement là où elle le voulait…ou presque.  
Ce qu'elle faisait maintenant c'était tenter de me soulever, elle m'avait fait voler jusqu'à plafond du salon. J'en étais devenu hystérique et il m'arrivait souvent de lui demander de me faire voler, et pour une fois Aro était de mon côté. Il disait que cela ferais un entrainement idéal pour Abby, qu'elle devait apprendre à soulever les objets vivants aussi bien que les objets inanimés.

Mais ce jour-là, Abby n'était pas comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'on était rentré de l'entrainement de Law, elle s'était avachit sur la table, le front poser contre le bois en soupirant.

\- Tout va bien grande sœur ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Me dit-elle en se redressant et en me souriant timidement. Juste un peu de fatigue, je vais aller me reposer un peu.  
\- _Tu es sur que tout va bien_. Demanda cette fois Aro tous aussi inquiet.  
\- Oui.

Elle se leva lentement et monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Dans l'escalier elle manqua de trébucher deux fois, mais continua son ascension pour arriver dans sa chambre et s'y reposer.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Aro.  
\- _Je l'espère. On va la laisser se reposer, nous verrons comment elle se porte après un repos mérité_.  
\- J'vais lui préparer une bonne soupe bien chaude. Lorsque je n'étais pas bien, elle m'en faisait toujours une et après j'allais mieux.  
_\- Bonne idée. Mais sais-tu comment on fait ?  
_\- Évidement !

Le regard que me lança Aro me laissa comprendre qu'il en doutait. Mais je savais faire une soupe…ça ne devais pas être bien compliqué et puis Abby avais un livre de cuisine, ça devais bien y être.  
Je commençai par prendre le livre et tourna rapidement les pages, pour trouver ce que je cherchais au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je sortis alors les ustensiles pour la préparation. Aro me seconda pour préparer la soupe et si au bout d'une heure et demie on arriva à préparer une soupe digne de ce nom, la cuisine elle demeura dans un état post-apocalyptique. Sans parler de notre apparence à moi et Aro.  
J'avais des morceaux des carottes accroché dans les boucles de mes cheveux et Aro était devenue tout blanc, couvert d'une épaisse couche de farine.  
Étrange lorsqu'on sait qu'on préparait une soupe. Mais c'est que j'avais voulu attraper un aromate pour en mettre dans la soupe et à la place j'avais fait tomber le sac de farine et comme par hasard Aro était juste en dessous, d'où son état fantomatique.

_\- Tu aurais pu faire attention, tout de même.  
_\- Désole. Dis-je pour la énième fois.  
_\- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé, tu n'arrêtes pas de rire.  
_\- Mais ça te va bien, t'es tout blanc.

Aro lâcha un piaillement pour manifester son mécontentement. Maintenant que la soupe était prête, je devais ranger la cuisine, je ne voudrais pas qu'Abby voit tout se bazar et puis elle se fatiguerait encore plus à me faire la moral.  
Cette fois Aro ne resta pas près de moi. Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain et alluma à l'aide de ses pattes le robinet pour nettoyer ses plumes devenues blanche et poudreuse.  
Il reparu dans le salon qu'une fois débarrasser de la farine, mais ses plumes étaient couverte de gouttelette d'eau. Il commença alors à se sécher en enlevant tous les gouttes d'eau. Lorsque je fini de ranger la cuisine je pris une serviette et l'aida à se sécher.  
Une fois totalement sec et toutes ses plumes redevenues lisse et douce, on se mit à discuter et à rigoler. Abby ne revint pas, elle resta dans son lit toute l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée.

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par mon estomac qui criait famine, en descendant dans la cuisine je réveillai Aro qui dormais sur le canapé, rouler en une boule de plume. Je vis alors sur le plan de travail que la soupe que j'avais fait hier soir n'avait pas bouger.

\- Abby n'a pas touché à ma soupe ! Dis-je en me tournant vers Aro.  
_\- Elle n'est pas redescendu de la chambre depuis hier. On devrait aller voir comment elle va et lui apporter de quoi déjeuner.  
_\- Oui.

Je pris un bol que je remplis avec du café et quelque toast que j'avais fait griller, ainsi que de la confiture et une pomme. Je posai le tout sur un plateau et monta vers la chambre d'Abby, Aro sur mon épaule.  
Je frappai à la porte, mais aucune réponse alors j'ouvris. Abby était allongé dans son lit, roulé dans les couvertures comme un sushi. Seul quelqu'un de ses cheveux dépassait. Le rideau étaient ouvert et laissait entré la lumière, elle n'avait pas dû le fermer hier soir.

\- Abby ?!...Abby je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

Elle laissa échapper quelque gémissements, puis immergea doucement de sous la couverture. Elle se redressa en position assise. Son visage était brillant à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau. Son visage pâle montrait des joues rosis, et ses yeux à demi-clos étaient légèrement rouge et entourer de trait de cernes profonde. Son visage ne m'avait jamais parue aussi squelettique qu'en ce moment.

\- Ça va bien Abby ? Demandais-je plus qu'inquiète.  
\- Oui…un peu fatiguer, mauvaise nuit.

Elle souleva la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du sol et regarda le plateau que je venais de poser sur la table de chevet.

\- C'est toi qui as fait cela ?  
\- Oui, je t'avais fait une soupe hier soir aussi, mais comme tu ne t'es pas lever elle a refroidit.  
\- Je pourrais la faire réchauffer et la manger tout à l'heure.

Elle me sourit timidement et je lui répondis aussi par un sourire, même si j'étais un peu inquiète. Abby avais une voix rauque et une respiration sifflante comme une personne qui est enrhumé. Elle prit la pomme et tenta de la couper, mais le couteau glissa et elle s'entailla le bout du doigt d'où se mis à perler de grosse goutte de sang.

\- Grande sœur ! Paniquais-je.  
\- Cela n'est rien, ma main à juste glissée, un pansement et on n'en parle plus.

Je pris sa main et entoura son doigts blesser dans une serviette le temps d'aller chercher des pansements. Je lui en mis un autour du doigt. Je pris la pomme et le couteau pour trancher moi-même le fruit.

\- Laisse Kana, je peux le faire. Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre Trafalgar pour ton entrainement.  
\- Mais et toi ?  
\- Je vais rester ici. Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume, il vaut mieux que je reste allonger.  
\- Tu es sur ?!  
\- Oui...Vas…Aro sera avec toi.  
\- C'est juste un rhume ?  
\- Juste un rhume.

Rassurer je lui offris un sourire qu'elle me retourna. Elle m'accompagna d'un pas tremblotant vers la porte et me regarda partir vers l'ouest de la ville pour rejoindre Law. Je lui fis des signe jusqu'à ce que je ne l'a voit plus. Je regardai alors devant moi.

\- C'est juste un rhume. Me dis-je en souriant pour me convaincre.

Law était la debout à m'attendre, les bras croiser sur son torse et le pied battant le sol dans un geste nerveux.

\- Déjà qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de jours il faut que vous traîniez en route. Dit-il en me regardant d'un air dur.  
\- Désole. Dis-je sans perdre mon sourire.  
\- Ou est miss Abby ?  
\- Elle est restée à la maison, elle ne viendra pas.  
\- Restée ?! Sait-elle au moins que tu es là ?  
\- Oui. C'est même elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais venir.  
\- Seule…avec moi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Aro avec moi.

Law devais surement avoir sentis quelque chose n'allais pas. On aurait dit que le fait que je sois seul ici le perturbe, comme si ce n'était pas naturel.

\- Abby ne se sentais pas bien, elle était très fatiguée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait avoir un rhume et qu'elle préférait rester pour se reposer.  
\- Comment était-elle ?  
\- Bah elle était pale avec les yeux rouge, elle respirait bizarrement.

J'énonçai tout ce que j'avais remarqué sur Abby ce matin, levant un doigt à chaque fois, lorsque je relevai les yeux Law n'était plus là. Je me retournai pour le voir marcher vers la ville d'un pas pressant.

\- Tu vas ou ?  
\- Faire une visite surprise à miss Abby. Me répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.  
\- _Ne le laisse pas y aller_. me dit Aro. _Si Abby le voit elle pourrait s'énerver et dans son état ce n'est pas conseiller_.  
\- Mais Abby n'a qu'un rhume.  
_\- Elle n'a pas qu'un simple rhume, elle est plus gravement malade. Elle ne voulait pas te le dire pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas._

Je réalisai alors ce que venait de dire Aro. Je me frappai alors le front pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Pourtant Abby avais toujours fait ça. Chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle sentait qu'elle tombait malade, elle m'éloignait, elle faisait en sorte que je ne la vois pas malade pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'avais alors rien vue, pensant seulement qu'elle voulait être seule quelque temps. Mais en m'éloignant elle m'inquiétait encore plus.  
Je rattrapai Law de ma super vitesse et lui coupa la route.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller la voir ! Elle n'est pas bien, si tu y va…  
\- Je suis médecin, je sais très bien ce que je fais.  
\- Mais…  
\- _Kana _! Me coupa Aro. _C'est Abby, elle ne me répond pas !  
_\- Abby, non !

Aro s'envola et je commençai à courir, j'entendis vaguement Law me demander ce qui n'allait pas mais j'étais déjà partie en super vitesse.  
Je fus la première à arriver sur place, je défonçai plus que j'ouvris la porte et entra dans le salon. Abby était là, allonger sur le sol près d'elle gisait les restes d'un verre brisé et son contenu renversé en une flaque.  
Je me précipitai sur elle, au même moment Aro arriva en se faufilant par la porte restée ouverte.  
Je tenais Abby dans mes bras et tentant de la réveiller en la secouant doucement, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Sa respiration était terriblement sifflante et saccadé, sa peau était froide comme la mort seul son front était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Aro qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demandais-je en pleurant à moitié.  
\- _Il faut prévenir un médecin_.  
\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule comme ça, va chercher le médecin !  
\- Inutile !

Je me retournai pour voir Law arriver dans le salon et s'approcher d'Abby.

\- Tu vas l'aider ? Tu vas la soigner ? Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Law passa ses bras sous les jambes et derrière la nuque d'Abby pour la soulever et l'emmena vers le canapé ou il la posa doucement.  
Il commença alors à l'ausculter, examinant chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son poignet. Il y avait un fin trait, une simple égratignure. Du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire s'il n'y avait pas ce tracé de veines violacée très sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr…je ne pourrais rien faire ici, il faut la conduire sur mon navire.  
\- Mais…  
\- Sur mon navire il y a un équipement médical perfectionné qui pourrait la soigner. Mais si tu préfères je peux la laisser là, mais je ne garantis pas de pouvoir la guérir convenablement.  
\- Très bien, fait comme tu veux.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et porta Abby dans ses bras et commença à sortir. Avant de le rejoindre je pris un sac que je remplis de quelque affaire. Abby ne guérirait surement pas en un jour, alors autant prendre de quoi se changer et puis il est hors de question que je la laisse seule. Quand je suis malade Abby reste toujours près de moi. Cette fois c'est mon tour.  
Le sac fin prêt je cours rejoindre Law qui est déjà à mi-chemin.

Arriver au sous-marin Law ordonna à ses hommes de préparer la salle d'opération. J'allais le suivre à l'intérieur mais il me fit signe de rester dehors et d'attendre.  
Penguin tenta de me persuader de le suivre au salon, mais je refusai préférant rester assise dans le couloir près du bloc opératoire. Aro vint se poser sur mes genoux pour me rassurer.

J'ignore combien de temps il se passa mais il dû se passer plus d'une heure ou deux car je m'étais endormis. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux je me trouvais allonger dans un canapé et recouverte par une couverture, Aro percher sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin s'approcha de moi lorsqu'il vit que je ne dormais plus.  
Je me levai et tenta de rejoindre la salle ou se trouvait Abby, _autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin_. On croisa Penguin.

\- Tiens tu es réveillé…ta sœur se porte mieux, mais le capitaine a dit qu'elle devait se reposer.  
\- Je veux la voir.

Penguin ne me contredis pas et me laissa entrer, avant de repartir à ses affaires. Je me précipitai sur le lit qui était occuper par ma sœur et lui pris la main. Elle dormait encore, mais semblait plus apaiser, en meilleur santé.

\- Empoisonnée.

Je sursautai en entendant soudainement la voix de Law. Je me tournai pour le voir assis sur un tabouret, un livre à la main. Il avait dit quoi ?!

\- Ta sœur a été empoisonnée. J'ai trouvé des traces d'une toxine dans son sang. Elle a du toucher une plante toxique qui a conduit à son empoisonnement. J'en ai vue dans la boutique la première fois que je suis venue. Je savais bien que maladroite comme elle était, elle finirait par se blesser.  
\- C'est impossible, Abby a toujours manipuler les plantes et les ingrédients toxique du magasin avec un soin chirurgical.  
\- Pas cette fois visiblement. Les accidents ça peut arriver. Encore une chance que j'étais dans le coin.

Oui, une chance effectivement. Abby était sauver, je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne une larme coulant de ma joue mais un sourire timide colorant mon visage. Abby était sauvée.

* * *

**Et voila, surtout penser à laisser une review et dite nous également ce que vous penser de Kana et de Abby, histoire de voir s'il y a des chose que nous pourrons amélioré.**

**Kiss !**


	9. Nouvelle santé nouveau problèmes

**Salut les pt'i lu !**

**C'EST LES VACANCES ! enfin pour moi, vous je ne sais pas mais moi OUI !**

**figurez vous que ce chapitre ne devais pas apparaître avant plusieurs jours, ma sœur étant partie en vacance avec son amoureux, je n'était pas sur de le publié, mais j'me suis mis à votre place chère lecteur car moi aussi je n'aime pas trop attendre les suite de fiction qui n'arrive jamais et TADAM, un nouveau chapitre. c'est pas beau ça. ^^**

**J'vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à la question du chap précédent, c'était chouette.  
**

**Maintenant bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'- Au nom de la Loi, je vous arrête.**_  
_**\- Au nom de la Liberté, je m'enfui.'**_

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle santée, nouveau problèmes.**

**POV Abby :**

J'avais chaud ou bien froid…je ne sais plus mon corps n'arrêtait pas de changer d'état. Il passait de la chaleur suffocante au froid grelottant si vite que j'en avais mal à la tête.  
Lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières j'avais l'impression que des poids de plusieurs kilos y étaient accrocher, alors je les laissais fermer.  
Mais si mes yeux restaient clos mes autres sens fonctionnaient, _pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu_, mais ils fonctionnaient mieux que mes yeux trop lourd.  
Ce qui me permit d'entendre les voix de ceux qui m'entouraient. Aux voix que je pouvais différencier j'aurai dit qu'il y avait deux homme, mais savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils disaient était autre chose. Je n'entendais que quelque mot.

\- …rencontré…jolie fille…ville…  
\- …Chance…garde…demain.  
\- …revoir…coincé…ici.

Rien de bien palpitant à dire vrai, mais au moins je savais qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. J'allais replonger dans le sommeil, lorsqu'un nom capta ma curiosité…Kana.  
Mais là encore les phrases restaient floues et les mots n'avaient aucun sens.

\- …Sœur…réveille…triste…danger…Kana.  
\- …la pauvre…un choc…se remettra pas.

La panique s'écoula dans mes veines comme un doux poison. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le matelas et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je sentis plusieurs mains tenter de me retenir, mais cela ne fit que faire grimper ma rage encore plus, puis tout d'un coup une vague de puissance de traversa et tout disparue. J'entendis un vacarme tonitruant suivis par de grognements puis plus rien…je sombrai de nouveau dans le néant du sommeil soudainement trop fatiguer.

Lorsque enfin j'émergeais de ce que me semblai être une éternité de sommeil, mon corps me semblait moins lourd, j'avais l'impression d'être apaiser.  
J'ouvris mes yeux moins alourdit, et laissa d'abord la lumière envahir mes pupille, puis les formes et les couleurs prirent sens et un plafond blanc couvert par quelque néon blanc ici et là apparue. Tout était silencieux pourtant je sentais comme une gêne.

\- De retour parmi nous.

Ah c'était donc ça.  
Je tournai lentement la tête pour voir le pirate…Trafalgar assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, un livre sur les genoux. Lentement, très lentement je basculai mon corps en avant et me redressa en position assise, non sans grimace…c'est alors que je remarquai réellement ce qu'il se passait ici.  
La salle était sens dessus dessous, les tabourets étaient tombé sur le sol, des feuilles ici et la éparpiller et du matériel médical lui aussi un peu partout, je remarquai même un seringue planter dans le mur pourtant en métal.  
Si on m'avait dit que ce pirate serait aussi bordélique…j'espère pour lui que sa chambre n'est pas dans le même état.

\- Tu remarques le désordre. Me dit-il en captant mon regard. Tu nous as créé un vrai remue-méninge.

C'est peu de le dire. Attend une minute…qu'a-t-il dit ? Il me regarda avec un regard sombre et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu m'a bien entendu. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- C'est à toi de me le dire. Deux de mes hommes devaient te surveiller pour la nuit. Ils m'ont raconté que tu t'es soudainement agiter dans ton sommeil puis que tout s'est mis à voltiger dans la pièce…eux y compris.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je tachais de rassembler mes pensées. J'avais fait ça dans mon sommeil ?! Et le tout sans m'en rendre compte, non attend, j'me souviens. Les deux pirates ils discutaient et…  
Je me redressai et tenta de me lever.

\- Que fais-tu ? me demanda Trafalgar.  
\- Voir Kana.  
\- Elle dort, tu la verras demain matin.  
\- Quoi ?

Il me regarda avec un air étrange, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Il me montra une horloge accroché au mur, celle-ci indiquait 2 heures du matin. Une foule de questions vint percuter mon crane encore un peu trop endoloris, une seule question franchit tout de fois mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Tu es tombé malade à cause d'un empoissonnement.  
\- Empoisonner ?!  
\- Surement une des plante de ton magasin, j'ai retrouvé une épine sous la peau de ton poignet.

Je regardai mon poignet, il était enrouler dans une bande blanche étroitement serrer. J'effleurai le bandage du bout des doigts et me souvint de ce jour.

Un client m'avais demandé une tisane pour les toux sèche, j'avais voulu attraper un plant d'ortie mais placer dans le fond du meuble j'avais dû me contorsionner pour l'attraper et lorsque finalement je l'avais eu, j'avais retiré ma main brusquement et m'était érafler sur une autre plante. En regardant je n'avais vu que des roses, j'avais alors pensé que c'était une de leur épines qui m'avais piqué…_de toute évidence j'avais eu tort_.  
Me sortant de mes pensées la voix de Law raisonna.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Je restais silencieux, il fronça les sourcils et regarda un point derrière moi. Bepo.

J'eu un léger sursaut, lorsque je vis l'ours blanc apparaître dans mon champs de vision. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il s'approcha de moi et tendit sa patte vers moi.  
Il me fit signe de prendre ce qu'il tenait. Je tendis alors à mon tour ma main, il lâcha alors dans le creux de ma main ce qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait d'une petite bille de plomb. Mais lorsqu'elle toucha ma peau, je reculai aussitôt ma main, ce qui fit tomber la bille sur le sol. Une désagréable sensation d'épuisement et de vide m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avais touché.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je me tournai vers Law qui s'était lever et marchait vers moi. Il posa son livre sur le meuble encore debout près de lui et vint se planter face à moi, son regard planter dans le mien.

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon.

Ce n'était pas une question, son ton était assuré. Il était sur de ce qu'il disait, mais je ne lui donnai aucun signe qui puisse lui faire dire qu'il avait raison. Sans me quitter du regard il poursuivit.

\- Cette balle était en granite marin, la seule roche capable d'inhiber les pouvoir d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon, cette roche rend toute personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon aussi faible et incapable qu'un enfant de 8ans…c'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Tu m'as mentis.  
\- Je n'ai pas mentis.  
\- Je ne joue pas à ça avec moi. dit-il en posant ses mains sur le matelas et en approchant son visage du miens.  
\- Pourtant ce que je dis est vrai. Il plissa les yeux mais j'en fis cure et continua. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas mangé de fruit du démon.  
\- Et l'homme que tu as envoyé valdinguer dans la vitrine de ce magasin c'est toi, tu me l'as dit. Hors un homme de sa carrure n'aurais jamais pu être repoussé aussi loin par une femme aussi frêle que toi, sans que tu n'aies usé d'un quelconque pouvoir. Donc tu as mentis !  
\- …Je n'ai pas mentis. Je t'ai dit avoir repoussé cet homme ce qui a induit le fait qu'il est brisé cette vitre…le reste ne sont que les déductions que tu en as tiré.

Law ne me lâchait pas du regard, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire en moi comme il l'aurait voulu, cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il se redressa.

\- Quel est donc ton pouvoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus poser mais pas moins menaçante.

Les gestes parlent plus que les longs discours, dit-on alors je me décidai à faire une démonstration. J'ignorai par contre si j'avais recouvré suffisamment de force pour faire grand-chose aussi je ne me contentai que du minimum.  
Je repérai le livre que Law avais déposé auparavant et le fit voltiger dans les airs. Le livres se mis à se mouvoir tout seul, s'ouvrant et se fermant en rythme comme un oiseau qui battrais des ailes.  
Law leva les yeux et suivis le livres des yeux voleter dans les airs. Le livre atterrit ensuite dans le creux d'un gant en latex. Tel un fantôme ayant mis qu'un unique gant comme vêtements, il tourna les pages du livre avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et le donna à Law.

\- Il m'est possible de faire bouger les objets.  
\- Jusqu'à quelle limite ?  
\- Pour l'heure je n'ai réussi à déplacer qu'une vingtaine de petits objets. Plus l'objet est important plus il m'est difficile à déplacer.  
\- L'épée tomber dans la vitrine…c'est bien toi. J'me doutais bien que tu cachais quelque chose.

Les choses enfin misent aux claires, _ou presque_, je soulevai la couverture qui me couvrait le corps et balançant mes jambes sur le bord du lit et je me mis debout. Voyant que je me levais, Law me stoppa en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile, je n'aimais pas particulièrement qu'on me touche en particulier si c'était une personne que j'aimais moyennement, _voire pas du tout_. Si je pouvais éviter un contact physique avec qui que ce soit d'autre que ma sœur, je l'évitais. Et Law qui me tenait certes à bout de bras, ne passais pas outre la règle. Entre ses mains je me crispai et recula pour échapper à son toucher, tout en repliant mes bras contre moi dans un geste purement défensif.  
Il du remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il ne chercha pas à me toucher à nouveau et plissa le front d'un air perplexe, comme si une chose lui échappait.

\- Ou vas-tu ?  
\- Je veux voir si Kana va bien.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle dormait. Je lui dirais que tu t'es réveillé dès qu'elle-même se réveillera. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, du moins pas pour elle, en revanche toi, tu devrais rester allonger.

Je tentai de passer, mais il tendit une main pour m'attraper de nouveau, mais cette fois je reculai de moi-même. Je tentai l'autre côté, mais il fit de même. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui.

\- Laisse-moi passé.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et devinrent plus sombre qu'a l'accoutumer, il se pencha vers moi et ouvris la bouche pour parler. Mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un cri perça le sous-marin.

\- ABBY !

La seconde suivante je me retrouvais plaquer le dos sur le matelas derrière moi par Kana qui hurlait mon nom et ne cessais de répéter qu'elle avait eu peur de me perdre. Aro vint à son tour se poser sur le bord du lit.

\- _Ravie de te retrouver en bonne santé_. Me dit-il.

Je lui souris, et tenta de calmer comme je pouvais Kana qui commençais à devenir lourde. Je devais remercier le ciel qu'elle soit arrivée à temps, avec le regard que m'avais lancé Law juste avant son arriver je redoutais le pire.  
Je lui jetai d'ailleurs un regard en biais, il se pinçait l'arête du nez et soupirait. De toute évidence il avait été aussi surpris que moi de l'irruption de Kana.  
Lorsque Kana appuya son coude contre mes cotes, je lâchai un gémissement de douleur, qui la fit se redresser soudainement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, grande sœur ? Tu as mal ? Tu es encore malade ?  
\- Cela n'est rien. La rassurais-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Intervint froidement Law. Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache.  
\- Elle va bien ? demanda Kana en se tournant vers Law.  
\- Je dois faire une dernière prise de sang.

Il attrapa une seringue sur un plan de travail et s'approcha de moi. Il tendit une main pour m'attraper le bras, mais je reculai. Il me lança alors un regard noir en voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas et que je n'étais pas aussi docile qu'il se l'imaginait.  
Kana m'attrapa la main, je tournai la tête vers elle et elle me sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est grâce à Law que tu vas mieux. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

J'ignore ce qui me déstabilisa le plus, son sourire ou bien sa naïveté. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir une confiance aveugle en ce pirate ?! Je ne le saurais jamais.  
Je regardai alors de nouveau Law, et lui tendit mon bras. Il le prit et fit un garrot au-dessus de mon coude et planta l'aiguille dans ma peau. La seringue se remplis rapidement de sang, _de mon sang_.  
Pendant ma prise de sang, Kana me tint la main et caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. J'appuyai alors ma tête contre la sienne. Je remarquai à peine que Law avais fini, il déposa un léger pansement à l'endroit de la piqure et s'en alla.

\- Ne me refait plus une peur pareil, grande sœur. Me dit Kana.

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne. Je m'allongeai dans le lit et Kana vint s'installer contre moi ses bras enrouler autour de ma taille et ses jambes emmêler aux miennes. Elle était accrochée à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Encore somnolente elle s'endormit, le nez contre mon cou son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.  
S'il y a bien un contact physique que je supportais et dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire c'est le contact que j'ai avec ma sœur. Elle est la seule à se permettre de briser la bulle qui m'entoure.  
Nous étions désormais seules dans la pièce, Law était partis faire ses analyses et Bepo…bah je ne l'avais pas vue partir. Doucement ma main vint caresser la tête de Kana et Aro vint se blottir contre mes genoux.

Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit sur Law. Il alla déposer un dossier et quelques outils médicaux sur le plan de travail et revint vers moi.

\- Ton sang ne comporte plus de trace de toxine, ton organisme à éliminer les derniers résidus plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
\- On va pouvoir rentrer, alors ? demanda une voix endormis.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir Kana en train de se réveiller. Elle papillonnait des yeux pour se faire à la lumière ambiante et se redressant en se frottant les yeux.  
Aro lui aussi s'éveilla en ouvrant ses ailes pour s'étirer, le tout en lâchant un piaillement aiguë. Je souris alors à Kana pour répondre par l'affirmatif à sa question.

\- On va pouvoir reprendre l'entrainement et devenir plus forte encore. S'enthousiasma Kana.  
\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Intervint Law. Le log pose est recharger. J'attends juste que mes hommes reviennent avec les dernières provisions et nous partons.  
\- Oh non ! Bouda Kana. Comment on va faire pour s'entrainer au sabre maintenant ?  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera quelqu'un. La rassurais-je.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que ce genre de personne cours les rue de votre île. Crus bon de se moquer Law.  
\- Cette île n'est pas unique, il y en a bien d'autre. Et les hommes sachant manier les armes également.

Law ne répliqua rien, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Kana m'attrapa soudainement le bras, je tournai la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle souriait à pleine dents.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va partir en mer ?!...mais on n'a pas de bateau.  
\- J'ai discuté quelque temps avec Henri qui tient le port, il m'a dit avoir dégoté un bon navire pas trop cher. Il n'est pas très clinquant, mais pour commencer ce sera l'idéal. Le bateau nous attend dans un entrepôt près du port principal.  
\- YOUPI !

Elle me sauta au cou et me fit tomber à la renverse sur le matelas, son geste soudain avais même coincé Aro dans son étreinte qui se retrouva écraser entre moi et Kana. Il piailla et parvint à se hisser hors du lit et s'envola sur le haut d'un meuble, le tout en râlant contre Kana.

En début d'après-midi, juste après le repas Kana et moi on retourna chez nous pour préparer nos affaires afin de partir. Kana avais tellement insisté pour qu'on parte le plus tôt possible que notre départ était déjà prévue pour le lendemain.  
J'avais réussi à trouver un éternal pose censé nous guider vers une île plus grande et beaucoup plus visiter que celle-ci. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'on pourrait y trouver quelqu'un capable de nous apprendre le maniement du sabre aussi bien que Law.  
Ce n'était pas la personne que j'appréciais le plus, mais ses entrainement était très constructif quoi qu'un peu brutal.

Cela faisait si peu de temps que nous étions ici qu'on ne pris pas grand-chose, seulement le nécessaires en vêtements et quelque souvenir ici et là. Alors que nous marchions vers le port et plus précisément vers l'entrepôt qui renfermait notre futur navire, une escouade de la marine nous bloqua le chemin.

\- Vous êtes bien Abby et Kana ?...je suis lieutenant de la marine et j'aimerais vous poser quelque question sur ce qui s'est passé le soir de la fête de la ville.  
\- Veuillez bien nous excuser, mais nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour vous. Mais dès que nous aurons un moment nous ne manquerons pas de venir vous voir.  
\- Je me vois obliger d'insister. Certain élément dans notre enquête laisse supposer que ce sont les pirates présents en ce moment sur l'île qui sont responsable de l'agression de ce soir-là…et tout porte à croire que vous en êtes les complices.  
\- Nous ne sommes en rien impliquer avec ces pirates.  
\- Pourtant j'ai ici une listes…il sortit un petit bloc-notes qu'il parcouru des yeux…de plusieurs témoins qui disent vous avoir vue en compagnie du capitaine de ses pirates à plusieurs reprise. Je sais également que vous avez séjourné plusieurs jours sur leur navire. Qu'y faisiez-vous ?  
\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien.  
\- Désolé madame, mais ce qui concerne la sécurité des honnête citoyen concerne la marine. Et il se trouve que les pirates sont une menace pour la tranquillité de la ville, raison pour laquelle nous nous devons de maîtriser ses formes de rébellion contre le gouvernement mondial…je vais êtres obliger de nous demander de nous suivre.  
\- Et si on refuse ?  
\- Je me vois alors contraint d'user de la force.

Il leva une main et répondant à son geste, les soldats de la marine nous encerclèrent et nous tinrent en joue de leurs armes. Kana qui se tenait à côté de moi semblait analyser la situation. Elle me regarda et souris.

\- On dirait qu'on va commencer plus tôt que prévue.

Bien entendu je compris qu'elle faisait référence à notre carrière de pirate. En défiant ouvertement les soldats de la marine de la sorte, on venait de faire notre premier pas dans la piraterie. Raison pour laquelle Kana dégaina ses deux dagues.  
Prenant ça comme un acte de défiance, l'ordre fus donner de tirer. Une slave de balle sortis des canon et se dirigea vers nous. Ma concentration à son summum j'arrêtai les balles en plein vol pour les renvoyer aux pieds des soldats. Kana disparue alors en vitesse rapide et frappa deux marine qui tombèrent assommé.

\- Faite attention elles ont mangé des fruits du démon ! cria un marine.  
\- Appeler du renfort ! Cria un autre.

Voyant l'homme appeler ses collègues en renfort, j'attrapai Kana d'une main et de l'autre je fis voltiger quelques soldats de la marine qui se trouvaient devant nous. Je courus ensuite vers l'ouverture ainsi crée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Abby ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous attarder ici. Les soldats auront l'avantage du nombre et du terrain. Il nous faut quitter cette île au plus vite.

On courut pour rejoindre le port. Derrière nous on pouvait entendre les cris des marines et les balles fuser et siffler à nos oreilles. Aro survolait les rues et nous guidait pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur une troupe embusqué de marine.  
Lorsqu'on arriva enfin devant l'entrepôt contenant notre navire, il n'y avait personne, le silence régnait sur les docks qui normalement grouillaient de monde et de brouhaha.  
Un homme sortis soudain de l'ombre devant nous et nous bloqua la route. Il portait l'uniforme de la marine ainsi qu'une casquette blanche ou figurait le logo de la marine.

\- Désolé mesdames mais votre route s'arrête là.

Il finit à peine sa phrase qu'une horde de la marine nous encercla. Nous étions pris au piège entre le bord des docks qui donnait sur la mer et la centaine de soldats de la marine qui levaient ses armes vers nous.

* * *

**Et voila, et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même si c'est pour dire une conneries c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis ça nous fait toujours sourire de voir comment vous imaginer la suite des événements pour notre duo de sœurs, ça nous permet de voir si leurs aventures est prévisible ou non. parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle de le lire.**

**KISS**


	10. Faut bien commencer quelque part

**Désolé pour ce retard, mais vacances oblige. Je n'ai pas eu de repos aussi mériter que ces derniers jours, et pour tout vous dire je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de bronze ou profiter de la piscine. J'espère que vous profiter de vos vacances aussi bien que moi...pour ceux qui sont en vacances bien entendu, les autres je suis de tout cœur avec vous.**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que je me suis bien ressourcer et que je pète la forme. Ma sœur également est revenu de ses vacances ont est donc toute fraîches pour vous présenter ce chapitre qui marque une nouvelle étape dans l'histoire.**

**Et pour ceux qui l'ignorait...évidement que je suis sadique.**

**Oh et dernier point (promis juré après j'vous laisse) ma sœur et moi, on est des merdes en orthographe vous nous excuserez donc ces fautes qui piques les yeux.**

* * *

_**'On rencontre souvent sa destinée par les chemins qu'on a pris pour l'éviter'.  
**_**Jean de la Fontaine**

**Chapitre 9 : Faut bien commencer quelque part.**_**  
**_

**POV Kana :**

Nous étions complètement encercler, dos à la mer. Nous ne pouvions plus fuir, la seule issue était le combat. Mais à deux contre 100, pouvait-on gagner ?  
Abby avais l'air de se dire la même chose, je la voyais regarder de tout coté cherchant comment se sortir de ce merdier car c'était bien ce dans quoi on était.  
J'attrapai alors la main de ma sœur qui se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris.

\- On peut y arriver Abby. Tu te souviens de notre entrainement…on va devenir les sœurs pirates les plus fortes.  
\- Tu es bien naïve ma petite Kana…Abby me souris. Et moi je suis bien folle de te croire.

D'un même mouvement on dégaina nos armes et on se jeta sur les soldats les plus proches. Abby arrêta les balles de ceux qui tiraient et moi je les frappais en courant super vite. Le nombre de marines diminuaient mais pas assez, ils restaient toujours plus nombreux à croire qu'il en poussait entre les murs.  
Aro lui aussi s'attaquait aux soldats fondant en piquer et écorchant les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait toucher de ses serres et de son bec.

\- Kana fait attention ! cria Abby.

J'me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle prenait ses couteaux de jets. Elle ne les avait pas encore utilisés depuis qu'on les avait achetés au magasin d'armes. Elle frappa les soldats les plus proches puis elle jeta les 5 lames de jets qui tel des avions télécommandé tranchèrent les soldats, mais elle ne les tuait pas elle les blessait suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient plus l'envie de se relever. Moi je préférais les assommer, c'était plus radical.  
Abby faisait tourner autour d'elle les lames si vite qu'aucun marine ne pouvait plus l'approcher sans risquer de se faire taillader par les lames qui dansaient autour d'elle. Et si un malheureux parvenait à passer ce premier obstacle elle le frappait de son sabre ou d'un coup de pied ou de poing bien porté.

J'en vins à jalouser quelque peu son pouvoir, elle se battait avec grâce comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle doive donner autant de sa personne…ou la seconde car la première fois c'était lors du tournois d'art martiaux, Abby était si concentré dans son affrontement que j'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître. C'est grâce à cette concentration qu'elle avait atteint la 8ème place.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je continuai de frapper les soldats avec le plat de la lame comme me l'avait monté Law lors des entraînements qu'il nous donnait. Je me demandais un instant où il pouvait être. Il devait déjà être reparti en mer, _c'était dommage_. Au final nous ne l'aurions pas vue très longtemps j'aurais aimé mieux le connaitre, lui et tous les autres.

\- Détourner le regard n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire dans un combat.

Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir le colonel des marines foncer sur moi. J'étais tellement perdue dans ma tête que j'en avais oublié le reste. Mais étant super rapide, je l'évitai…_du moins c'est ce que je crus_.  
En voulant l'esquiver je tournai les talons à gauche, mais il m'attendait déjà près à frapper.

\- Tu es peut être très rapide, mais tellement prévisible.

Son sabre allait me frapper, mais se stoppa à quelque centimètre de moi. Parer par un autre sabre tenu par Abby.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est prévisible que je veille sur ses arrières. Dit Abby en foudroyant le colonel du regard.  
\- Tu veux la protéger ?! Voyons si tu en es capable.

Le colonel exerça toute sa force sur le sabre, faisant plier peu à peu Abby beaucoup moins forte que lui. Abby se courbait de plus en plus sous la force du colonel, son genou toucha le sol et je pouvais entendre ses dents grincer sous l'effort qu'elle devait donner.  
Se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser le colonel par la force elle usa d'autre chose. L'un des couteaux de jet vint érafler profondément la joue du marine, juste en dessous de son œil créant une ligne de sang de son oreille jusqu'à son nez.  
Surpris par cette attaque, il recula et posa une main posé sur sa joue maintenant ensanglanté. Abby recula en trébuchant de quelque pas, je m'approchai d'elle et l'aida à rester debout.

\- Abby tout va bien ?

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me signifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Lorsqu'on entendit le rire gras du colonel on se redressa toute les deux vers lui. Il venait d'essuyer le sang de sa joue d'un revers de la main, mais le sang coulait encore.

\- Tu m'as bien eu, je le reconnais. Dit-il de son rire gras et moche.  
\- Il est fou celui-là. Dis-je mais il ne m'entendit pas…_heureusement_.  
\- Mais tu n'auras plus cette chance. Vous êtes cernée, vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper alors à quoi bon combattre.  
\- Un jour un homme a dit que nous devions vivre sans n'avoir jamais aucun regret et que c'est ainsi que nous pourrions vivre libre. Dis-je en défiant le marine du regard. Et je sais que je le regrettais si je ne combat pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, Portgas D Ace avais raison. Vivre sans regret est le meilleur moyen de vivre pleinement et libre.  
Je vis Abby sourire à ce que je venais de dire, par contre le colonel lui rigolait moins, on aurait dit qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

\- En plus vous êtes gros et moche.

Cela eu pour effet de faire sauter les dernières murailles du marine qui laissa échapper toute sa colère. Ses veine gonflèrent et son visage rougis de colère.  
Il leva son poing qui tenait son sabre et l'abattit sur nous. Abby me tira sur le coter pour l'éviter, mais le marine donna un second coup dans la volée. Un coup que nous n'avions pas pu esquiver.  
Abby me poussa derrière elle et tenta de parer l'attaque de son propre sabre. Mais la rage du marine avait accentué sa force ce qui fait que Abby perdit son sabre qui tomba au sol. Désarmer et déséquilibrer, elle lâcha une plainte douloureuse lorsque le colonel entoura ses gros doigts autour de son cou pour la hisser à plusieurs centimètre du sol.

\- Abby ! Lâche la espèce d'imbécile de gros bidon !

J'allais le frapper en usant de ma super vitesse, mais d'un revers de la main le gradé de la marine m'envoya bouler plus loin ou ma tête heurta violemment le sol. Un filet de sang s'écoula alors le long de ma tempe gauche.  
J'eu à peine le temps de me redresser que plusieurs soldats de la marine vinrent m'attraper. Je tentai de me débattre, mais que pouvais bien faire une jeune femme affaiblit face à deux hommes entraîner et plus fort et plus grand qu'elle ?

\- Vous n'êtes que de sales gamines inoffensive perdues dans un monde beaucoup trop grand et fort pour vous. C'est un service que je vous rends, je vous épargne une mort horrible.  
\- En nous enfermant ! déclara Abby en articulant difficilement à cause de la poigne du marine. Je ne me laisserais pas mettre des fers aussi facilement, pas tant que je serais en vie.

Je vis alors Abby tendre sa main en avant. Il ne se passa rien et le marine rigola en disant qu'Abby était pathétique.  
Mais son rire se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir la proue d'un navire foncer droit sur lui et passer au-dessus de sa tête.  
Le navire à peine plus gros qu'un bateau de pêche survola les docks, comme s'il naviguait sur la brise qui balayait le port. Le navire vira de bord, et fonça cette fois vers les docks.

\- Merde ! déclara le colonel de la marine.

L'instant suivant, la coque du navire percuta les docks et détruit tout, et écrasa même les soldats rester là. La panique gagna cette partie du port, les soldats cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser du navire.  
Le colonel de la marine avais lâché le cou d'Abby et regardait impuissant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui tendit qu'Abby menait de mouvement souple des mains tout ce capharnaüm tel un chef d'orchestres. Je sautillai sur place en frappant dans mes mains complètement euphorique, lorsque je vis l'état d'Abby.

Un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez et ses yeux papillonnaient menaçant de se fermer et ses jambes la tenaient que miraculeusement debout…elle était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.  
Son pouvoir lui demandait trop d'énergie, une tension beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle tienne encore plus longtemps hors il restait encore beaucoup trop de marine pour que ce soit bien…mais la sécurité d'Abby comptait plus. Je couru vers elle, mais le colonel fut le plus rapide. Il se tourna vers Abby les yeux brûlant de rage.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! dit-il les dents serré.

Il frappa d'un coup de pied plus que violent Abby qui se le reçut en plein dans les côtes et chuta. Tout ce qui avait été suspendus dans les airs tomba alors avec elle sur le sol dans un vacarme monstrueux. Tous les débris et les morceaux qu'Abby contrôlait retombèrent sur le sol.  
Le colonel s'avança pour surplomber Abby de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous êtes des monstres. Un tel pouvoir de devrais jamais servir une autre cause que celle que défend le gouvernement mondial !

Il trancha l'air de son sabre pour tuer Abby, mais il ne la toucha pas et sa lame percuta le sol dans un fracas métallique.  
Il leva les yeux pour voir quelque mètre plus loin que j'avais tiré Abby en usant de ma super vitesse pour la pousser de la trajectoire de la lame. J'attrapai l'un de ses bras que je hissai sur mon épaule et pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais Abby tenait à peine sur les siennes.

\- Tiens bon Abby, on va y arriver.  
\- Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Hurla le marine en s'avançant à grand pas vers nous.

Il nous rattrapa sans mal et nous fit tomber toute les deux en nous fauchant les jambes. Il nous menaça de sa haute stature et leva son armes, et cette fois je savais qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. Je serai alors Abby très fort dans mes bras et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc.

Un choc qui ne vint pas.

A la place j'avais senti un courant d'air puissant passer au-dessus de nos têtes et un sifflement étrange. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau et que je regardai le marine encore devant je remarquai qu'il manqua quelque chose…_et pas qu'un petit bout_.  
Le colonel de la marine avais littéralement été coupé en deux, ses jambes encore debout alors que son buste tombai sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.  
Le temps s'était comme arrêter, toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui avait fait cela…

\- Law ! Dis-je en tournant la tête à mon tour.

Il tenait dans ses mains son nodachi qu'il venait à l'instant d'utiliser et je ne remarquai que maintenant que nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de bulle bleuté, la '_Room'_ de Law.  
Ce dernier avait un regard sombre, renforcer par l'ombre de son bonnet et ses lèvres étaient pincer en une ligne droite, il n'était pas très content. Il s'avança et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avais de déclare d'une voix froide.

\- La marine est tombée bien bas dite moi. Une centaine d'homme et tout ça pour quoi…deux femmes.  
\- Trafalgar Law ! Grogna entres ses dents le colonel de la marine couper en deux mais vivant. Pourquoi protèges-tu ses femmes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit Law en souriant d'un air tout sauf innocent. Peut-être l'envie de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du gouvernement.

Tandis que Law parlait au marine je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, par réflexe je levai ma dague dans le but de frapper celui qui me tenait, mais me retint en voyant le visage de Penguin. Derrière lui se tenait Shachi qui me fit un signe de la main.

\- On va t'aider, ne t'en fait pas. Me dit Penguin.

Je souris, alors qu'il attrapa Abby pour la relever. Je ramassai le sabre d'Abby et lui attrapa l'un de ses bras pour le hisser sur mon épaule, Penguin lui pris l'autre bras et la retint par la taille pour l'aider à avancer. Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers son capitaine.

\- Capitaine on peut y aller.  
\- Bien aller y j'vous rejoins dans une petite minute. Répondit le capitaine.  
\- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir ainsi avec ces femmes ! Hurla le colonel. Soldat arrêtez les !

Un demi-marine qui donne des ordres n'était pas vraiment crédible, mais les soldats se jetèrent tout de même sur nous et Law.  
Alors que moi et Penguin on aida Abby à marcher Shachi éloignait les soldats les plus courageux à nous attaquer. On franchit finalement la bulle de Law et on se dirigea vers le sous-marin que l'on pouvait voir au port. Derrière j'entendis de nombreux cris et hurlement témoignant de la force du capitaine.  
D'autres membres d'équipage vinrent nous aider à nous débarrasser des marines devenue un peu trop envahissant. Une fois à bord, Penguin nous guida.

\- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, le capitaine s'occupera d'elle quand il reviendra.

On alla donc dans la dite infirmerie et on déposa Abby sur une des tables d'opération présente dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et porta une main à sa tête.

\- Abby ça va ?  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval.  
\- Pas étonnant avec ce que tu viens de faire. Lui dit Penguin, il lui tendit un mouchoir. Tiens pour ton nez.

Elle prit le mouchoir légèrement humidifié qu'il lui tendait et souffla un inaudible merci. Elle essuya ensuite le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Après s'être essuyer le nez, elle renifla pour évacuer le sang qu'elle devait surement encore avoir dans les narines, surement ce qui la fit grimacer.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Law entra dans la pièce. Il se tourna d'abord vers Penguin et lui dit de retourner à son poste. Penguin hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers nous.

\- A tout à l'heure. Dit-il en souriant et en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Je lui répondis de la même manière. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, Law s'approcha de nous.

\- Je suis étonné que tu tiennes encore éveiller.  
\- Comment tu savais qu'on était en danger ?! Demandais-je tout d'un coup.  
\- C'est votre oiseau qui est venue à moi. Nous étions sur le point de quitter l'île lorsqu'il s'est pointé sur le pont en paillant comme un beau petit diable, il m'a ensuite conduit à vous.  
\- Aro ?! C'est grâce à Aro ?! Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres. Et où il est maintenant ?  
\- Il doit être avec Bepo en salle de pilotage…maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver encercler par la marine ?  
\- Nous avons été accusé d'avoir été vos complices dans l'agression des deux hommes le soir de la fête de la ville. Répondit Abby sans cacher sa haine.  
\- Ils ont essayé de nous arrêter ensuite. Continuais-je. Mais on a voulu s'enfuir en prenant le bateau qu'Abby avais acheté, mais ils nous ont rattrapé. On a voulu se battre, mais ils étaient plus nombreux et plus fort on a rien pu faire…c'est là que tu es arrivé.  
\- Je vois…enfin maintenant vous ne pouvez plus faire machine arrière. Avec ce qui s'est passé, je doute que vous puissiez retourner à vos vies paisibles. Le gouvernement va vouloir vous arrêter pour ce qu'il s'est passé, une prime va surement être posée sur vos têtes et vous serez alors pourchasser par la marine et surement des chasseurs de prime en manque d'argent ou de gloire.

Law avais raison, impossible que la marine passe à coter d'un événement comme celui-là. Nous étions désormais considérer comme des criminels…comme des pirates.

\- Cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. Dis Abby en foudroyant Law du regard. Je pensais seulement qu'on ne serait pas incriminé avant plusieurs mois. Et ça c'est à toit qu'on le doit.  
\- On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance.

_Si seulement il savait_, pensais-je en souriant. Abby et moi, _enfin surtout moi_, lisais les tomes de One Piece et même depuis peu les scans car je ne supportais plus l'attente. Ce qui fait que je savais ce qui allait se passer, je connaissais tout dans les moindres détails.  
Je les racontais également à chaque fois à Abby, donc elle le savait aussi mais comme cela l'intéressait moins que moi elle ne retenait pas tout le temps tout, mais je savais qu'elle faisait un effort pour pouvoir parler avec moi.

Je retombai sur terre quand Law passa un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur une fine coupure sur ma joue.

\- Aie ! Dis-je en sursautant.  
\- C'est le prix de la gloire. Répondit simplement Law en me souriant sournoisement. Estimé vous heureuse de n'en sortir qu'avec des bleus et des blessures superficielle.  
\- C'est grâce à ton entrainement et aussi grâce au pouvoir d'Abby ! Dis-je souriante comme jamais.

Je m'attendais à ce que Abby me regarde et me souris, comme elle le fait d'habitude mais elle garda la tête basse et le regard dans le vide.  
Law se déplaça alors face à Abby. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit lever la tête, lorsqu'Abby voulu réagir et reculer il lui ordonna d'un ton sec de ne pas bouger. Abby resta donc figer tandis que Law illuminait ses yeux d'une lampe. Il fit ensuite quelque autre test rapide avant de finalement déclarer.

\- Tu n'as rien de grave, juste une perte soudaine d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est du repos et quelque dose de vitamines pour quelque jour. Tu devrais également éviter d'user de ton pouvoir pendant un moment.  
\- Je ne risque pas de retenter l'expérience de tout à l'heure.  
\- Pourquoi c'était trop cool ! Dis-je surprise par sa déclaration.  
\- Cool mais dangereux…j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, c'était comme un robinet ouvert à fond, l'énergie s'écoulait sans que je puisse plus l'arrêter. Si ce marine ne m'avait pas frappé à ce moment-là je…elle marqua un silence et baissa à nouveau la tête.  
\- C'est le principe de tout pouvoir. Dit soudain Law. Connaitre ses limites pour ensuite les dépasser sans prendre de risque.

Il leva les yeux pour échanger un bref regard avec Abby, puis il sortit après avoir ranger le matériel. Après quelques minutes de silence j'attrapai Abby par la main.

\- Et si on allait voir Aro.

* * *

**Encore merci pour vos review, vous avez été beaucoup à nous laisser un petit mot. penser à en laisser un autre à chaque fois, en échange j'vous ferais pleine de bisou et s'ils veulent les perso de cette fic.**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre...KISS!**


	11. Premier pas dans la piraterie

**Et oui, pour une fois un chapitre très vite arrivée. ****Disons seulement que j'était dans un bon jour alors apprécier. ^^**

**Une fois encore pour les fautes faudra faire avec. Et MERCI pour vos reviews, c'est toujours bon a prendre.**

**J'aurai également une petite chose à vous demander, mais on voit cela à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**'_Il n'y a pas d'endroit où l'on peut respirer plus librement que sur le pont d'un navire.'_**  
**Elsa Triolet**

**Chapitre 10 : Premier pas dans la piraterie.**

**POV Abby :**

On arriva dans le salon ou se trouvait Bepo et Aro…ainsi qu'un nombre conséquent d'homme appartenant à l'équipage.  
Dès qu'il nous vit moi et Kana arrivé, Aro délaissa Bepo pour venir se poser sur mon épaule.

\- _Tu vas bien_ ? Me demanda le rapace.  
\- _Un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien._ Lui répondis-je par la pensée.  
\- _Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, usée de la sorte de tes pouvoirs c'est…  
__\- Je sais !_ Le coupais-je.  
_\- Enfin le principal c'est que toi et Kana alliez bien._

Je souris timidement et gratifia Aro d'une caresse sous le bec pour le remercie de s'inquiéter autant pour nous.  
Encore un peu fatigué et le corps un peu chancelant, je m'installai dans l'un des canapés qui occupait la pièce. Les conversations qui lors de notre entrée s'étaient faite moins bruyante voire inexistantes reprirent.  
Kana était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et ne me quittait pas du regard, comme s'il elle s'attendait à ce que d'une seconde à l'autre je disparaisse.

\- Je vais bien. Lui dis-je. Inutile de me surveiller ainsi.  
\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on t'a retrouvé évanoui sur le sol très malade.

Je me souvins qu'elle faisait référence à mon étrange maladie provoqué par un empoisonnement, _selon Trafalgar_.

\- …Kana j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'affoler.  
\- Tu m'as mentis ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligente, mais je peux comprendre, tu sais. Je me suis vraiment fait du souci.  
\- Désolé…je te promets de ne plus le refaire. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas je t'en ferais part, c'est promis.  
\- Chouette ! dit-elle en m'enlaçant.  
\- Et puis tu es bien plus intelligente que tu ne le crois. Ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que des idiots.

Elle ricana, reprenant son si fidèle sourire. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir quelque instant.

\- Dis Abby ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Notre bateau est détruit et la marine doit surement nous cherché.

Il est clair qu'avec les derniers événements nous ne pouvions pas imaginer retrouver à une vie tranquille et paisible. Notre seule chance était de devenir pirate, ce que Kana rêvait de devenir. Un rêve plus qu'accessible en ce moment.  
Mais à seulement deux membres dans un équipage, cela risquerais de jouer fort dans la balance. Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un bateau et des homme, _ou femmes_, prêts à nous suivre. Espérons que la prochaine île soit…

\- Vous pourriez rester avec nous ! Dis une voix me coupant dans le fil de mes pensées.

Kana, Aro et moi on leva d'un même mouvement les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Si je ne me trompais pas il s'agissait de Shachi.  
Comme aucun d'entre nous ne répondais, il se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- On en a parlé entre nous...et puis vous n'avez plus nulle part où aller et la marine vous considère comme des pirates...alors on s'est dit que vous pourriez rejoindre l'équipage, on est tous d'accord la dessus.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide derrière lui vers une table ou étaient attabler d'autre membre de l'équipage, qui de toute évidence étaient tout ouïe de notre conversation. Mais ils oubliaient quelque chose…

\- Et Trafalgar ?! Demandais-je.

Shachi dévia alors le regard, comme un enfant pris en faute. De toute évidence il n'en avait pas parlé à son capitaine. Il joua avec ses doigts encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

\- Il est bien votre capitaine c'est à lui de décider d'une telle chose et non à vous, j'me trompe ?  
\- Non, mais…  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Intervint Law en entrant dans le salon.

Dès qu'il entra Shachi grinça des dents. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le capitaine revienne si vite. Law attendait toujours des explications et à le voir il n'était pas patient. Shachi prenant son courage à deux mains se lança dans une explication.

\- J'étais en train de demander à Kana et Abby ce qu'elles contaient faire plus tard et. Il marqua une pause pour déglutir. Je leur ai demandé si cela leur plairaient de rejoindre l'équipage.

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec une telle vitesse qu'une mitraillette pourrait en rougir de jalousie. Mais Law semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire, puisqu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Il garda le silence pendant un moment, les yeux fixé sur le pauvre Shachi qui se sentait fondre à vue d'œil. Puis un sourire fendit son visage et ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur moi et Kana.

\- Excellente idée. Vous voilà membre de cet équipage. Il détourna les talons avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Shachi. À l'avenir j'aimerais être le seul à décider de ce genre de chose.  
\- O-oui capitaine. répondit prestement Shachi en se faisant tout petit.  
\- Attendez une minute ! Dis-je alors qu'il allait sortir du salon. Nous n'avons jamais laissé croire que nous étions d'accord.  
\- …Il se retourna pour me faire face. Mais avez-vous vraiment le choix ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous venez de tous perdre et n'avez donc nulle part où aller. La marine est à votre recherche et vous considère déjà comme des hors la loi…alors quel autre choix avez-vous ?  
\- Mais tout cela est de votre faute, c'est à cause de vous que la marine nous poursuis ma sœur et moi. Sans vous rien de tout cela ne se serais passé.  
\- Mais vous oubliez également que sans moi vous seriez morte, miss Abby.  
\- Ne croyez pas être le nombril du monde Trafalgar ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul médecin du monde, il y en a bien d'autre et aussi compétent que vous l'êtes. Je…

L'air me manqua tout d'un coup et ma vue se brouilla légèrement, je me penchai en avant pris soudainement de vertige. Kana fut la première à venir vers moi et à me retenir. Elle me dit de m'asseoir pour me reposer, j'acquiesçai. Je croisai alors le regard de Law, qui lui paraissait bien suspicieux mais j'en fis cure et laissa Kana me conduire vers le canapé. On y resta un bon moment pendant lequel Kana me parlait de tout et de rien, _comme à son habitude_.  
Lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, on suivit le mouvement vers le réfectoire ou déjà quelques hommes étaient installés. J'allais m'assoir en bout de table, mais Kana m'attrapa la main et me tira à l'opposée, là ou Shachi l'avais appelée. Elle s'installa près de lui et tapota la place à sa gauche. Soupirant je m'y installai avant de voir qui me faisait face.  
Ses yeux gris aux reflets luisant plongèrent dans les miens bleu, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autre qui détournait rapidement le regard, disant que je n'étais qu'une sorcière qui pouvais geler d'un simple regard, lui soutint ce contact…ce qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Pour me narguer plus encore, il étira ses lèvres un en sourire en coin des plus provoquant.  
Je rompis l'échange lorsque Kana me bouscula par inadvertance. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa dégustation. Je fis de même en tachant d'oublier l'homme en face de moi.

Une fois le repas fini un groupe d'homme demanda à Kana si elle voulait jouer à un jeu de carte, toujours partante pour jouer elle ne refusa pas. Elle m'entraîna alors avec elle et le groupe composer de Shachi, Penguin, Losc et Bepo vers le salon ou on s'attabla près à jouer.

\- Tu joues aussi Abby ? me demanda Penguin.  
\- Non, merci. Je vais juste me contenter d'observer.  
\- Tu vas m'aider, hein grande sœur ? me demanda Kana souriante.  
\- C'est partie pour un poker d'enfer ! dit Shachi en se frottant les mains.

La partie commença et les jeux se firent tendus, tantôt silencieux, tantôt bruyant à réveiller tout un quartier. Les parties s'enchaînaient.  
Bien qu'elle soit proche de sa majorité, Kana gardait certaine caractéristique du à l'enfance, comme le fait qu'elle se désintéressait très vite de quelque chose si ce dernier ne captait pas son attention. Beaucoup de peluche, de jeu et même de petit copain étaient passé à la trappe suite à ce désintérêt…mais s'il est une chose à laquelle Kana ne se désintéressera pas c'est les jeux de hasard et plus encore s'il y a de l'argent en jeu.  
Pour l'heure Kana n'avais pas gagné une seule manche et avais perdue beaucoup d'argent tout le contraire de Shachi qui lui par contre semblait aux anges, il ramassait plus d'argent qu'il ne pouvait en compter…_mais la roue allais tourner_.  
Pour beaucoup Kana n'était qu'une jeune femme naïve et simplette, _ou je vous le traduis une idiote_. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas, Kana est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une petite maline, _une sacrée petite maline_. Elle est capable de renverser la tendance même dans les cas les plus désespérer.  
Je savais que s'il elle n'avait pas gagné pour le moment c'était parce qu'elle se contentait de jauger ses adversaire, notant dans un coin de sa tête chaque tic nerveux, chaque mouvement effectuer afin d'y liée ce qu'elle appelle un code. Raison pour laquelle elle gagna cette manche ainsi que toutes les suivantes.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla Shachi en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
\- Cette fois mec j'crois qu'on a trouvé plus fort que toi. Dit Penguin en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
\- Mais comment à tu pu gagner 10 fois d'affiler alors que tu n'arrêtais pas de perdre, c'est insensé on ne peut pas progresser autant en si peu de temps !  
\- J'suis riche ! Rigola Kana en jouant avec les billets qu'elle ramassait sur la table.  
\- Difficile de lire le jeu de quelqu'un qui ne le connais pas lui-même. Dis-je.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Le poker se joue sur un système de bluff, non ?  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- Comment peux-tu tenter de lire le jeu de quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un ne connaît pas lui-même son propre jeu ?! Shachi sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il devina ou je voulais en venir. Kana ne regarde jamais son propre jeu. Elle ne le regarde qu'une seule fois juste avant de faire sa mise afin d'éviter aux autres joueurs de deviner si son jeu est gagnant ou perdant.  
\- C'est impossible. Intervint Penguin. Comment peut-elle espérer gagner si elle ne connaît pas son jeu ?  
\- En bluffant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Law qui venait d'intervenir. Il était assis sur l'un des canapés un livre dans la main. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir entendu entré. Ses hommes en perdirent leur mâchoire, savoir qu'ils avaient été battue par une jeune femme tout fraîchement débarquer alors qu'eux avais des parties aux conteurs.

\- Kana se concentre sur les joueurs plutôt que sur le jeu. Elle observe ses adversaires, notant dans une partie de son esprit chaque tic que vous pourriez avoir puis une fois assez de données elle applique ce qu'elle a enregistré.  
\- Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était un ordinateur qui gère des données ! me reprocha Shachi boudeur.  
\- Moi j'suis claqué ! Déclara Kana coupant la parole à tout le monde. Et si on allait dormir ?

Kana se mis alors à bailler longuement. Elle ramassa les billets qu'elle avait gagné puis me pris la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers le couloir à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir.

\- Et ou aller vous dormir ? demanda Law toujours installer dans son canapé.  
\- Euh…s'arrêta Kana. Elle se tourna vers Law et lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Tu nous prête une chambre ?!  
\- Je n'ai pas de chambre à vous offrir. Répondit Law un sourire bien trop grand pour être innocent. Mais…je sais qu'il y a un lit de libre dans le dortoir 4.  
\- C'est vrai. Affirma Shachi. Il reste un lit qu'on n'utilise pas, mais il n'y en a qu'un.  
\- J'le partagerai avec Abby, on a déjà dormis ensemble plusieurs fois. Rigola Kana prête à repartir avant d'être de nouveau couper par Shachi.  
\- Le lit est très petit, c'est même le plus petits de tout un seul homme a du mal à tenir dedans convenablement alors deux…  
\- J'ai une idée ! Sautilla Kana. Elle pointa Law du doigt. Tu dors dans le dortoir 4 et Abby et moi on prend ton lit. Tu es le capitaine ton est lit est forcément plus grand que les autres, il y a donc de la place pour deux, non ?  
\- Exactement…mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, JE suis le capitaine, donc il est hors de question que je cède ma chambre à quiconque. Il marqua une pause pour sourire d'un air plus sadique. Mais étant donné que vous êtes des femmes, je ne vois aucun problème à la partager avec l'une d'entre vous.  
\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous…  
\- Super, t'es génial Law ! cria Kana me coupant la parole…_encore_.  
\- Ta sœur n'a pas l'air de ton avis miss Abby. Puisque cela ne la dérange pas elle dormira avec moi et toi avec les hommes du dortoir 4.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, cherchant quelque chose à dire je foudroyai le capitaine des yeux. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que je laisse Kana dormir avec lui, qui n'est autre qu'un homme pervers, prétentieux, arrogant, capricieux, lunatique et homme tout simplement.  
Law dans sa grande perversité se pencha vers moi et posa un doigt sur mon menton pour me faire fermer la bouche et me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Bien sur je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous préférer dormir avec moi, _miss Abby_.  
\- Espèce de…Très bien. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

Pas que j'approuve ce choix, mais c'est que dans ma tête une petite ampoule venait de s'illuminer soudainement témoignant l'arrivée imminente d'une idée…_et quel idée_.  
Law lui parut surpris de me voir abandonner si vite, mais si je voulais que mon idée fonctionne je ne devais pas être si enthousiaste. Je tachai donc de garder mon sérieux ou du moins ma mine colérique.

\- Bien sur j'impose une condition.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour me donner vos conditions, miss Abby.  
\- Aro restera avec vous cette nuit…je me refuse à laisser Kana seule avec vous.  
\- Très bien.  
\- _Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?_ demanda Aro sans parvenir à cacher son appréhension.  
\- _Oh que oui, je suis sûr_. Répondis-je un éclair de sadisme dans les yeux. _Par contre s'il tente quoi que ce soit préviens-moi de suite.  
__\- Comme tu veux._

Aro alla se poser sur l'épaule de Kana qui, après m'avoir serré dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne nuit, s'engouffra dans le couloir. J'eu alors un sérieux doute qui m'envahit lorsqu'elle disparue et me mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Doute qui s'agrandit lorsque je vis le sourire en coin s'afficher une nouvelle fois sur le visage fin et démoniaque de Trafalgar qui disparut à son tour dans le couloir.

\- Viens je vais te monter ou est le dortoir 4. Me dit Penguin en ouvrant la marche.

Je le suivis, mais l'envie de prendre la direction opposer et de retrouver Kana me pris violemment, mais je secouai la tête et respira un grand coup en suivant Penguin, répondant sommairement à ses questions.  
On arriva enfin dans le dortoir, ou plutôt ce que j'appellerais foutoir au vue du réel bazar qui régnait ici. Shachi promis de faire du rangement le plus vite possible puis il me montra le lit que je devais occuper. Je m'y installai afin de tester la marchandise et je devais avouer qu'il était mieux que ce qu'il paraissait, le matelas était à la fois suffisamment ferme et en même temps bien moelleux, juste ce qu'il faut pour dormir comme un loir.  
Allonger, le regard sur le plafond sombre. L'envie de voir la tête de Trafalgar le lendemain fit lentement germer un sourire sur mes lèvres, ce pauvre fou ne savais pas à quoi s'attendre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai très tôt comme à mon habitude et tenta de trouver la cuisine. Je du tout de même m'y remettre à 5 ou 6 fois avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Je m'installai à une table et un homme dans la trentaine que je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vue, se présenta à moi.

\- Un p'tit dej mam'selle ?!  
\- Un café au lait, merci.

Je regardai celui qui devais être le cuisinier retourner derrière son plan de travail et fouiller dans divers tiroirs. L'homme était tout en rondeur, avec une silhouette assez imposante. Un ventre bien garni et d'une sphéricité impeccable sur lequel reposait une tête tout aussi ronde, des yeux grand presque immense lui donnant un air enfantin et un sourire en demi-lune avec quelque dents manquante à l'appel. À bien y regarder il avait l'air un bonhomme de neige mais bien réel.  
Il revint vers moi tenant un petit plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de café fumante une petite coupelle avec quelque morceau de sucre et une autre assiette dans laquelle reposait un croissant.

\- Et voilà pour vous, mam'selle. J'vous ais mis un croissant, il sort tout juste du four.  
\- Merci. Je pris le croissant et croqua une bouchée. Mmm…succulent.

En vérité je taisais mes mots, ce croissant était plus qu'un réel délice. Je crois n'avoir jamais mangé de croissant aussi bon que celui-ci. Il était à la fois croustillant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur.  
Je savourai ce délice de petit déjeuner et pris une gorgée de café, lorsque celui que j'attendais entra…enfin il fut précédée par une tornade de gaité qui se jeta sur la chaise près de moi.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre...aller pleurer pas, je sais que vous voulez savoir quel était cette idée qu'a eu Abby mais ne vous en faite pas vous le saurez bien assez tôt. HIHIHIH!**

**Sinon comme vous le savez Abby et Kana sont maintenant dans le collimateur de la marine et donc des avis de recherches leurs seront dédier.  
Même si on leurs a déjà donner un surnom, ma sœur et moi on a trouver amusant de voir qu'elle surnom vous pourriez leurs donner. Alors o vos claviers, n'hésiter pas à nous faire plusieurs proposition on ne mord pas..._du moins pas souvent_.  
Et qui sais, peut être que si vos proposition sont meilleur que ce qu'on a déjà on pourrais les utiliser. si vous êtes d'accord évidement. ^^**

**Sur ces mots, je vous dit au prochain chapitre...KISS !**


	12. Vue et imprévue

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**on se retrouve une fois de plus pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qu'a bien pu faire cette petite Kana à notre chirurgien...et bah voila, il ne vous reste plus qu'a lire.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser si on ne répond pas toujours au review, ma sœur et moi avons de moins en moins de temps a nous et ça devient juste. mais on promet de faire des efforts, si vous nous écrivez d'autre review. ^^**

**Vous n'avez pas été beaucoup à proposer des nom, manqueriez vous d'inspiration?! En tout cas, nous restons ouvertes à toute proposition de nom, jusqu'à ce que les avis de recherches soit publié...ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite. ;)**

**TheFanne: Nous somme contente que tu es postez cette review, _surtout si tu dis le faire rarement._ Comme tu l'a noté, Kana à un pouvoir plutôt banal (elle court super vite) ça n'a en soit rien de très particulier jt'e l'accorde mais on ne voulais pas faire un pouvoir trop super puissant, sans compter que celui d'Abby est déjà puissant en soi, du coup ma sœur et moi avons longuement réfléchit et on a opter pour ce pouvoir là..._on a eu l'idée après avoir regarder 'Les indestructible'. _Abby peut contrôler tout ce qui l'entoure dans la limite du possible. les armes qu'elle magnait était de petit couteaux de jet dont elle se servait comme d'un bouclier, mais elle les a perdu dans la bataille contre la marine, ce qui exclu un peu ton idée du surnom des 6 lames, mais sinon il est cool comme nom. si jamais d'autre idée te vienne n'hésite pas.**

**KatyCrazyFire : Tes idée de nom était top, mais on a décider de pas les garder pour cet fiction. MAIS, je les ais trouver tellement chouette que j'ai fusionner les deux proposition pour en faire une seule '_Le murmure mortel du diable_' et j'aimerai l'utiliser dans une autre fiction que je suis en train d'écrire en parallèle. Si tu es d'accord, après tout c'est toi qui l'a proposer. :)**

**Muwnder: Tu va surement rager plus d'une fois en voyant les fin de chapitre, car ils y en a beaucoup qui finissent sur des coups sadique comme ceux déjà vue, et encore je crois même qu'il y a des moments pires encore...pour tes proposition pas très original, j'en attendait plus de ta part, mais merci d'avoir proposer. si jamais d'autre idée, original ou pas, te vienne n'hesite pas.**

**Bon assez de blabla, place à la lecture ! **

* * *

_**'La puissance ne consiste pas à frapper fort ou souvent, mais à frapper juste.'**_  
**Honoré de Balzac.**

**Chapitre 11 : Vue et imprévue.**

**POV Kana : (**_**1**__**er**__** soir dans la chambre de Law**_**)**

Je rentai dans la chambre après que Law m'ai fait signe d'y entrer. L'endroit était plus grand que ce à quoi je m'était attendu. Il y avait un grand lit aux couvertures sombres avec de part et d'autre une table de chevet ou reposait une lampe et un, ou plusieurs, livre. Il y avait un grand et large bureau couvert de papier et de bidule en tout genre. Le bureau était entouré par deux grandes bibliothèques remplis de livre de multiples tailles et couleurs.  
Je m'en approchai et regarda rapidement les reliures de ses livres.

\- Vous aimez les livres, miss Kana ?  
\- Non. Dis-je en me retournant vers Law. Mais Abby les adore. Elle pourrait passer sa journée à lire. Moi je n'aime pas trop, c'est très vite chiant.  
\- Tout les livres ne sont pas 'chiant' comme vous dite.  
\- Abby essaye de me faire aimer les livres, mais ce n'est pas gagner. Je préfère quand c'est elle qui me les lit…j'aime bien l'écouter. Quand elle lit, elle parait heureuse et moins renfermé, c'est comme si en ouvrant un livre elle s'ouvrait au monde. Je ricanai et me tourna vers Law. C'est bizarre de pensée ça non ?!  
\- Pas du tout…quand vous êtes toute les deux, c'est l'impression qu'elle donne.

Je ricanai encore plus fort et alla m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Abby n'aime pas trop être entouré. Elle est assez timide et préfère restez seule, avoir du monde autour d'elle la mets mal à l'aise.  
\- Je l'avais remarqué. Pendant la fête de votre ville, elle était nerveuse et semblait ne pas être à sa place. Elle était comme une gazelle parmi les lions.  
\- Elle est très gentille, amusante, attentionnée mais les gens ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. Personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de vouloir connaitre Abby, une des raisons qui l'ont fait détester.  
\- Détesté ?! Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était détestée.  
\- Les gens disait d'elle qu'elle était incapable de se faire des amis, ils ne comprenaient pas que je reste avec elle.  
\- Il faut dire que vous êtes l'exact opposer de votre sœur. Vous êtes si vive et si hyperactive que vous attiré facilement l'attention et la sympathie des gens. Votre sœur elle donne l'impression de vouloir fuir le monde.  
\- Elle ne fuit pas le monde, elle l'observe seulement d'un autre œil. Elle n'a que faire des opinions des autres à son sujet…j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- À cause de mon hyperactivité et de ma manie à dire ce que je pense, même si c'est très déplacés, les gens disent de moi que je suis folle. Ils ne me voient que comme une fille bruyante et naïve. Je suis peut être naïve, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ça les gens s'en fichent, ils préfèrent s'attacher à ce qu'ils voient…c'est pour ça que je reste avec Abby. Elle me voit comme je suis, elle m'aime comme je suis.  
\- Au fond vous vous ressemblez plus qu'on ne le croit en apparence. Il me vit bailler et soupira. Et si on dormait.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je me changeai rapidement, Aro surveillant du coin de l'œil Law afin qu'il n'en profite pas pour mater. Puis je me glissai sous la couverture ou je me roulai comme dans un rouleau de printemps.  
Law vint aussi se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il me reprit avec force, me faisant rouler vers lui et par la même occasion rire. Je m'excusai en me remettant de mon côté et après un soupir je tombai dans le sommeil comme une enclume au fond d'une piscine.

À peine réveillée, je m'habillai et sautilla vers la cuisine en suivant la bonne odeur. Abby était là assise en bout de table à boire un café.

\- BONJOUR ! Dis-je à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Je vis Abby assise sur une chaise et m'empressa de m'asseoir près d'elle. Aro quitta alors mon épaule pour se percher sur celle d'Abby qui lui tendit un morceau de son croissant qu'il avala avec gourmandise.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux ! Dis-je en tournant la tête de tous les coté cherchant celui qui les distribuait.  
\- De suite mam'selle ! Tiens voilà pour toi.  
\- Miam super !

Enfournant un des croisant reposant dans l'assiette qui venait d'être posé je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de poser la dite assiette. Je me stoppai alors pour le regarder. Il sentit mon regard sur lui et leva les yeux vers moi, son sourire en demi-lune sur les lèvres.

\- Un problème ?! Ils ne sont pas bons ?!  
\- Tu ressembles à un bonhomme de neige ! Répondis-je sincèrement.  
\- Un bonhomme de neiges ?! répéta le cuistot perplexe et ne sachant pas trop quoi en pensée.  
\- Ouais, les bonshommes de neige c'est cool. Moi j'aime bien les bonshommes de neige. Surtout ceux qui font de la bonne bouffe comme toi.

L'homme bonhomme de neige se mis à rigoler, content de voir que je ne me moquais pas de lui. Un rire digne du père noël lui-même. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire ou du moins qu'il en calma l'intensité il repris.

\- Alors comme ça je suis un bonhomme de neige. Je m'appelle Frost je suis le cuistot de cette équipage.  
\- Salut, dis tu aurais d'autre croissants, ils sont super bons !  
\- Évidement, j'en ai toujours.

Il alla chercher une nouvelle assiette de croissant. Abby souris de me voir de si bonne forme le matin. Son regard dévia alors vers Law qui s'installait à quelque place d'Abby et moi.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien, les traits noirs sous ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs de d'habitude et il avait l'air fatiguer _et un peu grognon_. Pourtant on a bien dormi dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs sa chambre elle est super grande, je m'y attendais pas. Il y a un grand lit avec un bureau, couvert de paperasse soit dit en passant, et plusieurs meuble dont un qui cachait ses vêtements que j'avais eu le temps de regarder et une grande bibliothèque pleins de livre. Ah ça me fait penser que…

\- Hey Abby, tu sais quoi ? Law dans sa chambre il a une grande bibliothèque avec plein de livre. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras les lires.  
\- Vraiment ?!  
\- Ouais, il y en a plein. Je sais pas trop sur quoi ils sont car je n'aime pas vraiment lire alors je n'ai pas regardé, mais il y en a beaucoup !  
\- Je vois…le plus important c'est que tu ais passé une bonne nuit.  
\- Ouais, on dort trop bien. J'étais comme sur un nuage, pas vrai Law ?!

Je me tournai vers Law qui se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir, mais je n'y fis pas attention et lui souris. Le capitaine émis alors un grognement sourd de la gorge et plongea ses lèvres dans son café brûlant.  
Témoins de cela, Abby émit un léger rire avant de prendre elle aussi une gorger de son café. L'ayant entendu, Law déposa sa tasse sur la table d'un geste assez violent. Il se tourna alors lentement vers ma sœur et lui jeta un terrible regard avant de prendre d'une voix froide et menaçante.

\- Vous le saviez…c'est pour ça que vous avez laissé couler aussi facilement. Je me disais aussi que cela ne vous ressemblait pas d'abandonner si vite…vous avez accepté que votre sœur vienne partager ma cabine car vous saviez qu'elle m'empêcherait de dormir.  
\- Quoi je t'ai empêché de dormir ?! Dis-je surprise de l'apprendre. Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Ce que vous avez fait miss Kana, je vais vous le dire…vous êtes aussi hyperactive de jour que de nuit. Vous n'avez cessé de bouger dans tous les sens dans votre sommeil et vous avez manqué à plusieurs reprises de me jeter hors de mon propre lit.  
\- Oh…mais ce n'est pas ma faute.  
\- Vous le saviez ! reprocha-t-il à Abby. Vous le saviez et ne m'avez rien dit.

Abby resta silencieuse en regardant, un sourire amuser sur les lèvres, Law s'échauffer devant elle. Visiblement il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiasmé. Ses yeux se plissèrent tout en fixant Abby qui continuait de boire son café, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Contre toute attente Law ne dit rien et perdit son visage froid et dure pour afficher un air sadique, les lèvres retroussé en un sourire terrifiant et les yeux brillant de malice et de mesquinerie.

\- Je suppose que vous ne serez pas contre le fait que miss Kana aille dormir dans le dortoir 4 ?! Abby ne répondit que par un léger sourire. Tendis que vous…vous dormirez avec moi.

Je vis le sourire d'Abby disparaître aussi vite, _si ce n'est même plus vite_, qu'un glaçon en plein désert. Elle s'était figer, sa main figée alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres.  
Law quant à lui jubilais. Ce fut à son tour de ricaner en buvant une gorger de son café.

\- Bien entendu comme je sais que vous tenez à ce que votre sœur ne reste pas seule, je suis d'accord avec le fait que votre piaf reste avec elle.

Aro ainsi insulté, piailla mais Law n'en fit rien et garda son sourire de sadique pendue aux lèvres. Abby était intelligente et maline, mais elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté par plus fort qu'elle.  
Une fois son café fini, le capitaine se leva.

\- Entrainement dans une demi-heure. Ne soyez pas en retard mesdemoiselles. Dit-il en partant.  
\- Kana. M'appela Abby après quelque minute. Dit moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une affreuse plaisanterie, que ce dont je viens d'être témoins n'est qu'un délire sadomaso de mon cerveau.  
\- Euh, non. Je posai ma main sur son épaule alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Ne t'en fait pas Law est quelqu'un de sympas, il ne te fera rien.  
\- Kana à raison, il peut paraitre sans cœur et cruel, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ajouta le cuistot bonshommes de neige.

Abby soupirai et posa sa tête dans sa main gauche dont le coude reposait sur la table.  
Je me mis à discuter avec Frost, ou le cuistot bonhomme de neige. Il était très amusant et il savait beaucoup de chose sur la cuisine…bah en même temps sans cela ça ne ferais pas de lui un cuistot.  
Frost nous prévint alors que le capitaine allait nous attendre si on ne se dépêchait pas. Il montra sa montre et je vis qu'il nous restait moins de 5 minutes pour rejoindre la salle d'entrainement.  
Je me levai et me précipita à la porte, puis je me stoppai et demanda à Abby d'aller plus vite. Elle me suivit sans rien dire et on arriva enfin dans la salle d'entrainement. Law était déjà là, assis sur une chaise longeant le mur. À côté de lui se tenait Shachi et Penguin en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre en guise d'échauffement.  
Lorsqu'on arriva Law se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, tandis que Shachi et Penguin s'arrêtaient pour se tourner vers nous eux aussi.

\- Aujourd'hui on va voir le combat à mains nu.  
\- Mais je croyais qu'on devait apprendre le maniement des armes ?! Dis-je un peu déçu de ne pas utiliser mes dagues.  
\- C'est en effet ce que vous m'aviez demandé…mais c'était avant de rejoindre mon équipage. Aujourd'hui vous êtes dans mon équipage et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez vous défendre avec et sans armes.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Abby réplique quelque chose et de toute évidence je n'étais pas le seul à l'attendre car je vis Law lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide, mais Abby resta muette et inexpressive. Aussi le chirurgien repris.

\- Miss Kana vous serez contre Shachi et vous miss Abby contre Penguin.

Chacun se mis en place, je me mis face à Shachi qui me fit un signe de la main en souriant et Penguin se mis face à Abby qui n'avais pas l'air plus motivé que ça.

\- On évitera tout usage de ses pouvoirs. Informa Law.

Il recula de quelque pas et donna le signal pour commencer. Shachi me sauta de suite dessus, les bras tendus pour tenter de m'attraper, mais je parvins à le repousser suffisamment pour éviter qu'il ne me touche.  
Je n'étais pas très douée en combat au corps à corps, mais depuis qu'Abby et Penguin m'avais aidé en me donnant des astuces je m'en sortais mieux, mais pas assez pour éviter tous les coups de Shachi.

En une heure de combat il dû me mettre au sol plus d'une centaine de fois, et à la centième et UNE fois je lui demandai une pause pour respirer. Je me permis alors un coup d'œil sur le côté.  
Abby prenait elle aussi des coups, mais je ne me souvins pas l'avoir vue, _ni entendue_, tomber une seule fois et pourtant Penguin faisait tout pour. Pour le moment elle était sur la défensive et n'attaquait pas beaucoup, je devinais que c'était parce que Penguin ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Il enchaînait coup sur coup.  
À un moment je vis Abby tenter une offensive. Penguin venait de lui donner un coup de poing qu'elle évita en se penchant sur le côté, elle enroula ensuite son propre bras autour de celui tendus de Penguin, puis un fit un étrange mouvement du bassin et parvint à enrouler ses jambes autour du cou de Penguin en un ciseau puis d'un autre mouvement elle l'entraîna au sol. Penguin chuta alors en avant, incapable de pouvoir se redresser étant donné que Abby tenant encore son bras. Il s'écrasa dos au sol, les genoux d'Abby appuyée sur ses épaule l'empêchant de bouger.  
Je sautai de joie en voyant qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini. Me dit Law en arrivant à ma hauteur. Regarde.

Law avais raison, je pensais que Abby et Penguin allaient se relever, ou au moins s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais Abby ne semblait pas prête à relâcher sa prise car Penguin n'avais pas encore perdu. Il enroula alors à son tour ses jambes autour de la taille d'Abby et la repoussa en arrière ou cette fois c'est elle qui se retrouva cloué au sol par Penguin qui l'écrasait de tout son poids. Elle tenta de l'attraper, mais il lui attrapa les bras et les lui maintint au-dessus de la tête.  
Essoufflé elle laissa tomber.

\- Jolie, je n'avais encore jamais vue ce mouvement de combat. Dit Penguin pour féliciter Abby qui suffoquait sous lui.  
\- Et si tu libérais notre amie. Dit Law sur un ton moqueur.  
\- Oh oui. Tout de suite capitaine.

Penguin se releva relâchant Abby qu'il maintenait immobilisé au sol. Elle roula alors sur le côté pour se redresser doucement en respirant par grande goulée d'air.  
Je m'approchai d'Abby pour lui donner une bouteille d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de vider au 3/4. Law se mis alors à tourner autour de nous tel un vautour.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien, mais vous avez de nombreuses failles. Pour commencer miss Kana vous bouger trop. Vous êtes une vrai pile électrique, vous sauter dans toute les directions afin d'éviter des coups que vous pourriez éviter par des mouvements plus modérer. Ce qui fait que vous perdez inutilement de l'énergie. Et puis vous êtes trop prévisible, vos enchaînements se répète encore et encore, vous ne danser pas vous combattez…quant à vous miss Abby c'est tout le contraire. Vous êtes trop statique ce qui fait de vous une cible facile à briser. Il vous faut vous déplacer pour avoir le meilleur point d'attaque, vous ne devez pas attendre qu'il se montre à vous. Un bon adversaire ne vous offrira pas cette chance, c'est à vous de maîtriser le combat. Si vous ne maîtriser pas un combat vous ne gagnerez jamais…il vous faut également à toute les deux plus de forces.  
\- Plus de forces ?! M'interrogeais-je.  
\- Oui. Avec des muscles aussi flasques que les vôtres vous ne risquez pas de gagner quoi que ce soit.  
\- Abby a pourtant réussit à mettre Penguin par terre sans être super forte.  
\- J'le reconnais, c'était bien tenté. Mais cela ne fait pas tout. Tu as vue comme moi comment cela a fini.  
\- Quoi que l'on fasse. L'interrompis Abby. On ne sera pas aussi forte qu'un homme. C'est dans la nature des choses qu'une femme soit moins forte qu'un homme…mais à défaut de pouvoir rivaliser par la force brute, la femme a d'autre atout.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Se serais criminel pour moi de les révélées, mais ils sont aussi redoutable que la force brute, si ce n'est même plus.  
\- C'est ce qui fait dire que la femme est fatale. Soulignais-je en souriant.

Law fit une étrange grimace en arquant un sourcil, puis il soupira en souriant et déclara que l'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui. Je me tournai vers Abby et remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise au sol, légèrement courber en avant et qu'elle respirait bruyamment.

\- Tout va bien Abby ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se courba un peu plus en avant. Son corps se mis alors soudainement à frissonner. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et dès qu'elle me vit, elle attrapa ma main et du bout de son index elle forma une succession de lettre dans le creux de ma paume.  
Je me tournai vers Law, Shachi et Penguin qui s'étaient tus pour se tourner vers nous.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide !

* * *

**Je suis sur que vous allez encore nous détestez...mais c'est comme ça que voulez vous, le sadisme est chez nous une seconde nature.**

**Ah au faite, je l'ai déjà dit mais je me répète mes dessins sont toujours visible sur ma page deviantart (lien page d'accueil) il y a des dessins de toute mes fictions publier jusqu'à maintenant. Aller y jeter un œil. ;)**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui viendra surement très vite. KISS!**


	13. Lorsque le sort s'acharne, il ne le fait

**Et voila la suite, pas aussi vite que je l'avais d'abord penser mais la suite quand même. ^^**

**Shamliu: Désolé de t'avoir déçu sur la durée du face à face Law/Abby, à la base s'était plus long mais en relisant on s'est dit qu'il fallait mieux couper certains moments. mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'un 1er face à face et pas le dernier. Pour ce qui est d'Aro, c'est vrai qu'il s'en prend plein le bec. pour l'instant il n'est pas très utile dans l'histoire, il est un perso secondaire (très secondaire) mais il va peu à peu prendre de l'importance.**

**Muwnder: Oui, je sais c'est honteux...mais j'adore ! Le bonhomme de neige, c'est Frost un perso de MA composition, (en fait c ma soeur), il est tout rond avec un nez pointue du coup il ressemble à un bonhomme de neige. j'essaierai de faire un dessin de lui prochainement comme ça il y aura un visuel. Mais je ne promet rien. Les symboles en faites c des lettres qu'Abby écris sur la main de Kana, comme elle à le souffle court à cause de...(tu verra dans ce chapitre), elle ne peut pas parler du coup elle se fait comprendre différemment. On s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas très explicite du coup, j'ai fait le changement dans le chapitre précédent.**

**Merci encore de suivre cette fiction et de l'adorer. Ma soeur et moi faisons tout pour vous plaire. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, qu'on part droit dans le mur ou que vous avez des questions...ON EST LA ! Laissez une review et on prendra plaisir à vous répondre.**

**Encore une fois pardonnez les nombreuse fautes, j'me suis fâcher avec orthographe et il y a très peu de chance que ça s'arrange un jour...sniff. Mais ça m'empêche pas de vivre. ^^**

**J'vous laisse lire. **

* * *

**_'Les maladies que l'on cache sont les plus difficiles à soigner.'_**  
**Proverbe chinois**

**Chapitre 12 : Lorsque le sort s'acharne, il ne le fait pas à moitié.**

**POV Abby :  
**\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! dit Kana en se tournant vers les trois hommes présents dans la salle.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Entendis-je Penguin demander.

Kana n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une nouvelle fois cette douleur vive se fit ressentir. J'appuyai ma main contre ma poitrine, tentant de diminuer la douleur.  
Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu cette douleur, je pensais que cela serais fini depuis longtemps. Je pouvais sentir la main de Kana poser sur mon épaule et cela me rassura mais pas suffisamment pour arriver à calmer cette nouvelle crise.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Law.

Kana lui répondit, mais je ne l'entendis pas, j'avais au même moment inspirer d'un coup de l'air, mais c'était comme si l'oxygène ne parvenait pas jusqu'à mes poumons.  
J'eu un violent sursaut et me crispa encore plus sur moi-même, repliant les jambes contre ma poitrine qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser, des larmes s'activaient au coin de mes yeux et mon visage se crispa en une grimace de douleur. Mes doigts se resserrèrent contre ma poitrine, menaçant de m'arracher la peau.  
Je sentis vaguement un corps chaud se coller à moi et des bras s'enrouler doucement autour de moi, me tenant les poignets qui semblaient à deux doigts de s'enfoncer dans ma cage thoracique. Ma respiration se fit difficile, ma bouche s'ouvrait pour tenter d'aspirer l'air qui semblait se faire rare dans mes poumons.

Quelque chose vint alors se poser sur ma bouche et mon nez, d'instinct je portai mes mains à mon visage et au lieu de retirer ce qui s'était posé sur mon visage je le retins.

\- Doucement…respire…je suis là, grande sœur.

Kana…sa voix contre mon oreille et son souffle me chauffant la peau du cou, m'aida à calmer ma respiration, je sentis même l'une de ses mains venir caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je laissai alors ma tête retomber mollement en arrière sur son épaule, et peu à peu mon corps se détendit et la douleur dans ma poitrine se fit moins aiguë…pour finalement disparaître.  
C'est à ce moment que j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Kana me tenait encore contre elle, et accroupis près de moi se tenait Shachi et Penguin et derrière eux debout, Law. Tous avaient les yeux posés sur moi.

Ma respiration calmer, j'enlevai le sac en papier qui reposait à la fois sur ma bouche et mon nez et le posa sur le sol près de moi.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda Kana.  
\- Oui. Répondis-je dans un souffle.  
\- Parfait tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Exigea Law en croisant les bras sur son torse, le regard dur.

Kana échangea un regard avec moi. Elle avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Je hochai alors doucement la tête prenant sa main dans la mienne. Elle inspira et se tourna vers le capitaine.

\- Abby fait de l'hyperventilation.  
\- De l'hyperventilation ?! Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ?  
\- Bah, c'est que les crises que faisait Abby était de plus en plus espacer qu'on pensait que c'était fini…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Que cela soit ou non fini, vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir, je suis médecin et également depuis peu votre capitaine. Il ne doit y avoir aucun secret entre vous et moi.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiété, je savais quoi faire. Dit calmement Kana. Depuis qu'on est toute petite Abby fait ce genre de crise et j'ai toujours été là pour l'aider.  
\- La n'est pas la question. Que ce serait-il passé si tu n'avais pas été là ?!  
\- Bah tu l'as dit t'es médecin alors tu aurais su quoi faire. Répondit Kana en souriant.  
\- Tu as réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas. Nota Law légèrement contrarié.  
\- Ouais !  
\- Tend qu'on y est y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir à votre sujet ?!  
\- Euh…Réfléchit un moment Kana. Je ne crois pas, non. Mais si j'ai quelque chose j'te le dit direct.  
\- J'espère pour vous deux, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Il se tourna vers Shachi et Penguin. Conduisez la dans ma cabine et veiller à ce qu'elle mange quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna et sortie en marmonnant dans sa barbe des inepties que je ne pouvais entendre et dont je m'en foutais à bien y réfléchir. Kana se leva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. Mes jambes tels des flamby se mirent à flageoler dangereusement et mon équilibre en reçu un choc violent et je chutai en avant, Kana ne parvint pas à ma retenir et c'est Penguin qui dut me rattraper.  
Je me retrouvai donc le nez contre son torse, ses bras enrouler autour de ma taille. Lorsque je le remarquai je me redressai sur mes jambes qui tremblèrent et recula de quelque pas maladroit.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Penguin en tendant les bras devant lui au cas où je tomberais à nouveau.  
\- O-oui…juste le temps de reprendre mon équilibre.  
\- Ok. Souris Penguin. Attend je vais te porter on ira plus vite et…  
\- Non ! Dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en tendant les bras face à moi pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Je…je peux marcher.  
\- Ok, comme tu veux. Mais laisse-moi t'aider.

J'allais une fois de plus le repousser mais Kana vint se placer près de moi et plaça son bras dans mon dos pour me maintenir et fit passer mon bras sur ses épaules.

\- J'm'en occupe. Sourit-elle à Penguin.

Je remerciai doucement Kana. Elle savait combien le contact avec les autres m'était difficile.  
Penguin ouvrit alors la marche vers la cabine du capitaine, ou se dernier avais demandé à ce qu'on me dépose. Shachi lui avais disparue, surement pour répondre à la deuxième partie de l'ordre de son capitaine qui consistait à me faire manger quelque chose…_mais je n'avais pas faim_.  
Penguin déambula plusieurs minutes dans le dédale de couloir, se retournant souvent vers nous pour voir si on suivait toujours.  
Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés, Kana venait d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à la cabine du capitaine.

\- Voilà, Shachi ne devrais plus tarder à arriver avec…  
\- Me voilà ! dit le prénommé en apportant un plateau plein de bonnes choses à manger. Frost à fait un plateau spécial rien que pour toi. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour reprendre des forces, vitamine, fibre etc…  
\- Merci.  
\- Si tu as besoin on ne sera pas loin.  
\- Maintenant repose-toi…et mange un peu. Me dit Penguin avant de refermer la porte.

Enfin seules je me détendis et m'allongea dans le lit et regarda autour de moi. L'endroit était plutôt sombre et encombrer.  
Pour une chambre de cette taille il y avait beaucoup trop de meuble ce qui rendait l'endroit un peu oppressant et plus petit que ce qu'elle devrait être. Et puis il y avait du désordre un peu partout.

Sur le bureau des papiers en tout genre traînait dans tous les coins, c'est à peine si on voyait la couleur du bois. Dans la bibliothèque aussi c'était un peu bordélique, normalement les livres qui devrais être classé et bien ranger était déposer à la va-vite ici et là, certains livre étaient même poser sur le côté prenant plus de place que nécessaire sur l'étagère. Et près du lit il y avait une chaise sur laquelle trônaient plusieurs vêtements plus ou moins sale.

\- Elle est super sa chambre, hein ? me demanda Kana en venant s'asseoir près de moi.  
\- Un peu de rangement ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais oui ce n'est pas trop mal.  
\- Et t'a vue tous ses livres, il y en a plus que dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat.  
\- Il fallait avouer que l'orphelinat ne comptait pas uniquement sur sa bibliothèque. Les livres posséder par l'orphelinat n'était que des contes pour enfants.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu allais à la bibliothèque en ville. Souris Kana.

Elle regarda ensuite le plateau sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu peux en prendre.  
\- C'n'est pas ça, je me disais juste que tu devrais manger.  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, peut être tout à l'heure. Mais si tu en veux je t'en prie.

Kana souris et piocha dans l'assiette quelque denrée à se mettre sous la dent.

\- _Tu ne m'avais pas dit non plus que tu souffrais d'hyperventilation_. Me reprocha Aro perché sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
\- Désolé, mais comme l'a dit Kana…je ne pensais pas que j'aurais encore ce genre de malaise en arrivant ici.  
_\- Pourtant rien ne change de votre ancienne vie, vous êtes tel que vous étiez dans l'autre monde. Vous avez les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes physiques et caractère et également les mêmes maladies. Vous avez juste changé d'univers.  
_\- En partant du fait que tu étais notre gardien, j'ai pensé que tu le savais.  
_\- Non, on m'a rattaché à vous à la dernière minute, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire vos dossiers.  
_\- Ahaha ! Depuis quand les piafs savent lire ! Se moqua Kana.  
\- _Amusant, vraiment_.

Kana ne rigola que plus fort, faisant bouder Aro qui bien contre lui se mis à rire à son tour. Kana lui en faisait vraiment voir de toute les couleurs, mais il l'aimait bien je le savais. En même temps qui ne pourrais pas aimer Kana, d'un simple sourire elle brise les cœurs les plus froids qui existe.

\- Dis Abby tu veux bien me lire quelque chose ?  
\- Pas maintenant je suis fatigué…  
\- S'il te plait ! Et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'être en forme tu ne fais que lire.  
\- Bon très bien tu as gagné, choisit un livre.  
\- Je sais !

Elle sauta du lit, manquant au passage de m'y faire tomber et couru pour traverser la chambre et récupérer son sac laisser à l'abandon dans un coin. Cela me fit penser que je devais aller chercher le miens rester dans le dortoir 4…étant donné que je devais maintenant partager cette chambre-ci. _Finalement ce jour-là j'aurais mieux fait de me taire_.

Kana revint finalement avec un livre entre les mains, elle me montra la couverture qui indiquait '_Les aventure de Sherlock Holmes'_ d'Arthur Conan Doyle. S'était l'un de ses livres préférer. Kana aimait tout ce qui touchait aux enquêtes policières et aux suspens dans ce genre et la série de livre et romans sur Sherlock Holmes assouvit sans problème sa soif d'enquête croustillante.

\- Il était dans mon sac à dos quand on a eu l'accident. Je croyais qu'il aurait été détruit mais non.  
\- Mais ne te l'ai-je pas lu 3 fois avant ce jour ?!  
\- Si mais j'adore…et puis j'aurais bien voulu que tu m'en lises d'autre mais ils sont tous rester à l'orphelinat…et puis Aro ne connais pas.  
\- Bon très bien, mais une fois.

Kana victorieuse, vint s'allonger sur le lit près de moi et vint poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Aro lui aussi vint s'installer plus près. Je pris le livre et l'ouvris à la première page pour commencer la lecture.

Bientôt ma seule voix résonna dans la pièce contant les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et de son ami le docteur Watson.  
J'étais, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve avec un livre en mains, tellement absorber par ma lecture que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Kana s'était assoupis sur mes genoux. Je refermai alors doucement le livre et passa ma main dans ses cheveux doux.

\- Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous faite. Me fit sursauter Law sur le pas de la porte.

Appuyer contre le battant de la porte, Law m'adressa un regard amusé. Il s'avança alors dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Il alla s'asseoir sur son bureau après avoir poussé quelque dossier pour poser son fessier sur le bois. Il croisa alors les bras sur son torse et regarda Kana dormir.

\- Dire que l'autre soir elle bougeait comme un asticot et là rien pas un mouvement. Il faut m'expliquer ce tour de magie.  
\- Je ne l'explique pas. Kana bouge terriblement quand elle dort, sauf quand je suis près d'elle.  
\- Vous devez avoir un effet apaisant sur elle.  
\- C'est plutôt elle qui me calme.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. À deux reprises. Dit-il en levant le nez comme pour réfléchir. Il a d'abord lors de votre crise d'hyperventilation et lors de cette fête. Vous sembliez perdus livrée à vous-même, une enfant parmi les loups.  
\- Je…je n'aime pas être autant entouré…c'est pour moi un sentiment d'étouffement.  
\- Je le sais, votre sœur me l'a déjà dit. Elle parle beaucoup de vous.  
\- Il n'y a peu à dire, il n'y a qu'à me regarder pour voir qui je suis.  
\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez aussi superficiel, et je sais que vous ne le penser pas non plus. Vous êtes une véritable énigme. Chaque fois que je pense vous percer à jour, une nouvelle parcelle de mystère vous entoure.

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne me comprenait pas moi ?! Pourtant je ne suis pas aussi '_mystérieuse'_ qu'il le croie. Je ne suis qu'une femme banale parmi tant d'autre. Je n'ai rien à cacher, et ne possède rien qu'une autre ne pourrait pas avoir. C'est plutôt le contraire, il y a tant de chose que je voudrais et que beaucoup d'autre femme ont.  
Pourtant Law semble voir en moi quelque chose que surement moi-même ignore ou que tout bonnement je n'ai pas.  
Il continuait d'ailleurs à me regarder comme si la réponse allait soudainement s'écrire sur mon front. Mais son regard sur moi, me gênait je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être au centre de ce genre d'attention. Je baissai alors les yeux pour regarder le visage paisible de Kana qui dormait toujours, marmonnant dans son sommeil des choses incompréhensible.

\- C'est dommage qu'elle se soit endormie. Soupira Law, je le regardai pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Kana. J'aurais bien écouté la suite de ce livre.

De légères rougeurs firent leur apparition sur mes joues lorsque j'appris qu'il m'avait écouté lire. Je n'avais jamais fait la lecture pour quelqu'un d'autre que Kana, _par timidité_, je n'aimais pas parler en publique même si ce n'était qu'une lecture de livre. Law ricana.

\- Si l'envie t'en prend tu peux lire les livres qui sont ici…Au faite, j'ai ramené tes affaires. Dit-il en montrant du doigt mon sac posé au pied du lit. Étant donné que tu vas partager ma cabine, il est normal que tes affaire soit également ici.

Il ricana doucement lorsqu'il vit ma tête. J'ignore s'il le fait exprès, mais c'est très, TRÈS, irritable. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je lui balancerais à la figure tout ce qui viens à ma porter. Mais cela ne servirais à rien et puis il y avait déjà suffisamment de bazars comme ça.

À force de grogner intérieurement Kana commença à s'éveiller doucement. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Sherlock Holmes à trouver le coupable ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix somnolente.  
\- Non, tu t'es endormie avant.  
\- Tu me lis la suite alors ?  
\- Quel bonne idée. Souligna Law en souriant malicieusement.

Kana remarqua sa présence et lui souris. Elle se tourna vers moi pour me supplier sans doute de continuer la lecture mais son estomac parla le premier. Son ventre se mis à gargouiller si fort qu'on aurait pu facilement croire qu'un ours venait de grogner.  
Au lieu d'être gêné, elle explosa de rire en disant qu'elle avait faim. Law lui dit qu'il était presque midi et que Frost devrais déjà être en train de préparer le déjeuner, s'il n'avait pas déjà fini.  
Elle se leva, manquant une fois de plus de me faire tomber du lit, et accouru dans les couloirs a la recherche de nourriture.  
Je soupirai et balançant mes jambes hors du lit pour me lever, je chancelai légèrement mais je tins debout. Je rangeai le livre dans le sac de Kana rester là et m'apprêta à sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, je remarquai que Law me suivais à quelque pas derrière moi. Je me stoppai et il en fit de même. Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Tu veux bien marcher à mes côté. Il haussa un sourcil comme si ce que je venais de dire était étrange. Je n'aime pas avoir cette sensation d'être suivis.  
\- Je ne te veux aucun mal miss, bien au contraire. Sourit-il sournoisement. Et puis ton oiseau a les yeux rivé sur moi depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas confiance en toi.  
\- Au moins c'est dit. Ricana Law.  
\- Tu ne nous fais pas non plus confiance.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait croire ?  
\- L'observation...tu es sans doute un aussi fin observateur que moi.  
\- Simple curiosité. Il s'avança pour être à mes côtés. On y va ou il faut que je te prenne la main ?

On reprit notre marche vers le réfectoire, cette fois Law marchait à ma gauche. Le sourire qu'il arborait en ce moment n'avait rien qui puisse aider à lui accorder une quelconque confiance.

\- _Il va sérieusement falloir le surveiller celui-là_. Me dit Aro. _Son sourire ne me plait pas.  
__\- A moi non plus il ne me plait pas.  
_\- _Qu'a tu prévue ?  
__\- Lorsqu'on atteindra la prochaine ville, on quittera ce navire. Je réfléchis encore à un plan_.  
\- _Échapper à cet homme ne va pas être facile. Il doit surement ce douté que tu vas tenter de fuir à la première occasion.  
__\- Dans ce cas à nous de nous montrer plus malin encore. Il faudra que nous en parlions à Kana_. _Pour l'heure contentons-nous de lui faire croire qu'on a accepté de le suivre.  
__\- Bien._

* * *

**Mille bisous KISS!**


	14. La grande évasion

**_'Nous somme de retour'_...Non, non, non ça suffit la Team Rocket, dehors!**

**Dsl pour ça mon petit frère viens de se taper au moins 10 épisode de la première saison de Pokemon...et j'ai du regarder avec lui...Sniff...**

**Shamliu: Cette vielle fin comme tu le dit si bien est un très bon moyen de s'assurer que les lecteur suive cet fic. et puis c surtout pour les faire rager en attendant la suite. Kana est Abby on en effet une relation très fusionnelle, elles sont plus que de simple sœur. Abby est très renfermer, elle à une sorte de bulle qui l'entoure que personne ne peut espérer toucher excepter Kana, c aussi la raison pour laquelle Law se pose des question, il veut savoir pourquoi elle est ainsi.**

**Naoli: Ma pauvre, tu es bien naïve de croire que nous somme des anges...Ahahah!**

**Nous revoici donc pour un nouveau chapitre...appréciez ! ^^**

* * *

**_'Aller dire au capitaine que j'ai obéit trop souvent.'_**  
**Tri Yann (Guerre guerre vente vent).**

**Chapitre 13 : La grande évasion.**

**POV Kana :**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les contours d'une île commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon au fur et à mesure que le navire s'en approchait.  
Abby et Aro m'avait parlé de leur plan pour quitter le navire des Hearts pirates.  
Au début j'avais été un peu triste de les quitter, mais comme Abby le répétait s'il y avait un équipage que je devais rejoindre se serait celui de Luffy. Pas que je n'aimais pas Law, mais Luffy était plus drôle et Abby m'avais dit qu'il y avait de forte chance que je m'entende bien avec lui.  
Depuis qu'elle m'avait dit ça j'avais hâte de rencontrer Luffy et son équipage, en chair et en os. Je savais qu'elle préférait l'équipage de Luffy à celui de Law.  
Elle disait que Law ne lui inspirait pas confiance, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle tout le temps et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Moi j'le trouvais sympas, mais bon on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde.

Abby et Aro voulaient qu'on quitte le navire sans que personne ne le remarque, alors on faisait semblant de faire comme si on était parfaitement intégré à l'équipage. Aro m'avais même conseillé de ne pas trop m'attacher aux autres, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je passais mon temps à rire et m'amuser avec les gars et aussi Bepo. On faisait les 400cent coups, _au plus grand damne de Law_.  
Abby elle passait son temps dans un canapé à lire un livre appartenant à la bibliothèque de la chambre de Law. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait en prendre quand elle voulait, elle en avait dévoré la plupart.

Lorsque l'île fut en vue, Law réunit tout le monde sur le pont. Il donna ses ordres et créa des groupes.

\- Shachi et Penguin vous serez avec miss Abby. Vous vous occuperez des réserves.  
\- Oui capitaine ! Dirent les nommés excepter Abby.  
\- Bepo et Losc vous resterez avec moi et miss Kana. On ira chercher des informations sur cette île.  
\- Il faut qu'on achète des vêtements ! Dis-je. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements et Abby non plus. À cause de notre fuite précipitée on a oublié beaucoup de truc.  
\- On va d'abords faire le plus importants, nous verrons le reste plus tard.  
\- Mais c'est important !  
\- J'ai dit après ! Répliqua Law d'une voix froide et menaçante.  
\- Pfff. Soupirais-je en boudant.

Law soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre au boulot.

\- Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.  
\- A tout à l'heure. Fais-je en faisant un signe de la main à Abby restée silencieuse.

Abby me retourna un signe de la main beaucoup plus timide que le mien, puis elle tourna les talons pour suivre Shachi et Penguin, tandis que moi je suivais Law, Bepo et Losc.

\- _N'oublie pas au signal et pas avant_. Me dit Aro.  
\- _J'n'oublie pas._ Lui répondis-je.

On marcha plusieurs longues minutes à travers les rues bondée de monde, mais cela ne posait aucun problème. Lorsque les gens voyaient Law, ils s'écartaient de notre route comme effrayer. Faut dire que sa réputation le précédait, sur les murs des dizaines d'affiches d'avis de recherche était placardé.  
En passant devant un panneau d'affichage je vis également une page de journal afficher. Je m'en approchai. J'entendis Losc m'appeler me disant de rester près de lui mais je l'ignorai et me mis face au panneau.

\- Kana qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Losc qui m'avait rejoint.  
\- Que faite vous ?! Demanda à son tour Law en arrivait avec un air vexé sur le visage. Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit de vous en aller.  
\- Désolé capitaine, mais Kana s'est soudainement éloigner. Je venais juste lui dire de repartir.  
\- Et bien miss Kana, des explications ?!  
\- Regarde ! Je pointai le journal placardé.

L'article qui faisait la Une, relatait des événements qui s'était passé sur Milano, l'île ou Abby et moi vivions avant de rencontrer Law. Il était écris que deux jeune femme avais délibérément attaqué la ville et avais terrorisé les villageois de par leur conduite exécrable.

\- C'est faux ! Dis-je à voix haute en arrachant la Une. Abby et moi n'avons pas attaqué la ville, c'est la marine qui nous a attaquées ! Nous n'avions rien fait de mal !  
\- Kana. Dit Losc pour me calmer. On sait bien que vous n'y être pour rien.  
\- Que vous soyez ou non coupable. Continua Law. Cela ne change rien. La marine vous considère comme des pirates quoi que vous fassiez elle ne vous laissera pas tranquille tend qu'elle ne vous aura pas mis entre 4 murs.  
\- Je ne me laisserais pas arrêter !  
\- Dans ce cas bat toi. N'est-ce pas ce que toi et ta sœur vouliez, devenir pirate ?  
\- Si.

Sur ce, il détourna les talons et repris sa marche à travers la rue. Avant de le suivre, j'arrachai la Une du journal et la déchira en un millions de confettis avant de la jeter.  
J'étais furieuse contre la marine, pas parce que moi et Abby étions considérer comme pirate ça non. C'est au contraire ce qu'on voulait. Si j'étais en rogne c'est parce que la marine nous avais fait porter le chapeau de leur propre erreur.  
Si la ville avait été dévastée ce n'était que de leur seul faute et pas la nôtre. Je me demande comment on réagit les habitants de la ville en apprenant ça. Ont-ils crus ce que disaient les journaux ou s'en fichent-ils comme de la première pluie ?!

J'étais tellement absorber par mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas quand Law, qui marchait devant moi, s'arrêta. Je lui rentrai donc dedans, mon nez alla s'écraser contre son dos.

\- Aie, aie, aie. Dis-je en me frottant le nez d'une main.  
\- Miss Kana…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pas que cela me gêne, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher.

Je mis plusieurs seconde à remarquer que mes bras s'étaient enrouler autour de la taille de Law, que je venais de percuter. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait tourné de ¾ la tête pour me regarder. Je lui souris alors.

\- Désolé, j'ai failli tomber.  
\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes sur vos jambes, lâcher moi.

Je souris plus qu'avant et lâcha Law, qui repris sa marche. Mais voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il se retourna pour me voir.

\- Que faite vous _encore_, miss Kana ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, mon regard attirer par un mouvement dans le ciel un peu plus loin en ville. _C'était le signal_.  
Je me tournai de nouveau vers Law, et ajusta mon sac sur mon épaule. Je fis alors un signe de main à Law. Ce dernier plissa les yeux se demandant surement ce que je faisais.

\- A la prochaine !

Law eu tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que j'avais déjà disparue en super vitesse. Je rejoignis en quelque seconde seulement l'endroit d'où le signal avais été donnée. Signal qui n'était autre qu'Aro en train de survoler la ville.  
Je retrouvai Abby assise sur un tonneau dans une ruelle solitaire.

\- Me voilà ! Dis-je en arrivant.  
\- Vite, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Son sabre tenu dans une main elle attrapa la mienne de sa main libre et me tira dans les rues.  
Notre plan était simple, nous devions faire en sorte que les pirates ne sachent pas qu'Abby et moi avions l'intention de fuir. Ce qui avais plutôt marché, en nous séparant Law avais pensé que nous ne pourrions pas nous mettre d'accord sur un plan à suivre pour leur échapper, mais il avait omis une chose et c'était Aro.  
Grace à lui nous pouvions parler, _ou du moins pensée_, sans que personne ne sachent ce que nous faisons. Jusque-là tout fonctionnait.

\- Nous devrions trouver un moyen de quitter l'île. Dit Abby.  
\- Non pas encore. Law va savoir qu'on cherche à partir, il va surveiller le port.  
\- As-tu une idée ?!  
\- Aro va les attirer ailleurs.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Il va survoler une zone de la ville ou nous ne serons pas et attirer l'attention de Law, qui va penser qu'il fait le guet pour nous guider.  
\- Je comprends, Aro servira de leurre.  
\- Oui, et quand Law ira dans la mauvaise direction on en profitera pour filer.  
\- Mais tu sembles oublier une chose. Cet ours…Bepo, c'est un animal il pourrait très bien user de son flair pour nous trouver.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai ce truc !

Je sortis de ma poche un flacon de parfum et aspergea Abby avec, qui se mis à tousser.

\- Mais que diable fait tu Kana, tu vas leur tracer une piste toute fraîche avec ça !  
\- Mais non, Bepo connait notre odeur donc en la cachait avec du parfum il nous trouvera pas !  
\- Tu aurais au moins pu trouver parfum plus agréable.

On s'aspergea toute les deux de parfum, puis on acheta quelque vêtements à un marchant. Je pris ensuite nos vêtements et les offrit au marchand qui les rangea dans une caisse qu'il allait charger sur son navire.

\- _Aro, fait en sorte d'attirer Law et les autres vers le centre_-_ville_.  
_\- Ok, je suis déjà en route. Je les ais repérer ils arrivent vers moi. Ton plan à l'air de fonctionner, bravo gamine.  
_\- J'ne suis pas une gamine !  
\- _Ça c'est pour toute les fois où tu m'as traité de…  
_\- Piaf inutile ! Achevai-je.  
\- Kana du calme. Me dit doucement Abby.

J'attrapai le bras d'Abby et on marcha dans les rues. Dans une des rues on croisa Penguin et Shachi, Abby me tira alors vers un groupe de gens qui discutaient sur le coin de la rue, pour se cacher parmi eux.  
Les deux amis passèrent derrière nous sans nous voir. Mais à quelques pas de nous, ils s'arrêtèrent. Je sentis la main d'Abby se crisper, à tous les coups elle se préparait à user de son pouvoir pour les éloigner et nous permettre de nous cacher.  
Mais Penguin ne fit que sortir un escargot phone de sa poche qu'il décrocha. On tendit l'oreille.

\- Alors ?! Demanda la voix de Law à travers le mollusque.  
\- On ne les a pas encore trouvés, capitaine. On a pourtant suivis l'oiseau comme vous l'avez dit.

Il eut un silence, comme si Law réfléchissait, puis il émit un léger grognement. Il allait parler de nouveau, mais il fut coupé par Bepo.

\- Capitaine j'ai retrouvé leur odeur.  
\- Parfait ! S'exclama Law. Ou sont-elles ?  
\- Par ici, capitaine…désolé.  
\- Shachi, Penguin, retrouver nous au port dans les délais les plus courts ! Il faut les coincer à tout prix. La voix dans l'escargot phone se fit alors plus menaçante. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'il en coute de me désobéir.  
\- Tout de suite capitaine. Déglutit Penguin, il raccrocha. Allons-y rapidement ou je crains que le capitaine ne s'en prenne à nous.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en direction du port. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, Abby et moi on sortit de notre cachette.

\- Comment ont-ils pu trouver notre odeur ?! se demanda Abby.  
\- Bepo à du repérer l'odeur de des vêtements que j'ai donné au marchant.  
\- Ils vont s'en prenne au marchant !  
\- Je ne pense pas…  
\- J'ai une idée. Dis soudainement Abby. Aro y a-t-il un navire qui se prépare à quitter le port ?  
\- _Il y en a qui part à l'instant. Pourquoi ?  
_\- Rejoins ce navire…et veille également à ce que Trafalgar te voie.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
\- En voyant Aro rejoindre ce navire, Trafalgar pensera que nous somme nous aussi sur le navire il va alors, si tout se passe bien, suivre le navire.  
\- Oh, je vois…il va suivre le navire en pensant qu'on est dessus…mais quand il verra qu'on n'est pas là...il va être fâché.  
\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous serons déjà loin.

On rejoignit le port en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention. Aro fendit alors les cieux en poussant un cri aiguë. On vit alors, cacher derrière des caisses de marchandise, que Law avais repérer Aro.

\- Capitaine l'oiseau il se dirige vers le navire qui vient de partir. S'écria l'un des hommes.  
\- Rappeler tout le monde, on va suivre ce bateau.

Le groupe de pirate s'éloigna vers le quai ou était amarrer le sous-marin. Lorsqu'il passa à seulement quelques mètres de nous, je vis le visage de Law. Il était très en colère et grommelait des paroles incompréhensible, sa mains crisper sur son sabre.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard on vit le sous-marin jaune vif prendre la même direction que le navire marchant qui était passé plus tôt.

\- Ne restons pas là.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant, Abby ?  
\- …Elle me sourit. Et si on tentait de trouver ce Luffy.  
\- Ouais !

On réussit quelques temps plus tard à trouver un navire qui accepta de nous avoir à bord. On fit alors peu de temps après voile vers de nouveaux horizons.  
J'avais déjà hâte de rencontré Luffy et de faire partie de son équipage…_enfin s'il voulait bien de nous_.

Alors qu'on quittait l'île, je ressentis comme une boule au ventre. Quitter les Heart Pirates n'avais pas été aussi facile que je le pensais, ils étaient cools, et marrant…Law avais eu l'air tellement en colère lorsqu'on a disparue. Il tenait vraiment à nous ?...bah j'essayerais de lui envoyer une lettre, ou au pire je lui passerais un coup d'escargophone, Penguin m'avais donné leur numéro…_encore faut-il que j'arrive à m'en servir._

* * *

**Et voila c tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je ne voudrais pas balancer de spoilers pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scan alors je vais parler par code...0 53#&amp;$*ù%824 °)-('§*µ"é({è!§...non, je plaisante. Tout ça pour dire que je viens de lire le dernier scan et que mon sang s'est brutalement mis à bouillir avant de se geler complètement. je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Oda puisse faire une chose pareille...je continue à prier fort pour que tout ce passe bien, mais j'ai serieusement un doute.**

**Et vous qu'avez vous penser du dernier scan?**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	15. Ou comment rien ne se passe comme prévue

**Hello !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui aiment et suivent cette fic, ma sœur et moi même nous vous faisons plein de poutou ! SMACK !**

**W. D. Marka: Il serais peut être judicieux de ne plus parler allemand en effet...j'y comprend rien. Ah Luffy! ce petit brun de caoutchouc, je vais te décevoir mais on ne le verra pas tout de suite. Evidemment que Law va être deçu...en fait non, pire il sera en SUPER colère.**

**Nely Suglisse: Je sais bien que c court, on essaie de garder des chapitres assez identique sur la longueur mais il arrive qu'il y en ai de plus long que les autres ou plus court. ^^ Vont-elles vraiment échapper à notre chirurgien ou ne vont-elle pas y arriver, telle est la question.**

**Naoli: Si ça va? Moi oui, ma sœur elle est caput ! La fac de médecine ça tue (amusant non?). Je ne disais pas 'naïve' pour être méchante hein, je suis gentille...non en fait non je n'ai jamais été gentille je suis supportable c tout, bon pas souvent c vrai mais tout de même. Je tiens plus du vrai petit diable que de l'ange haut percher sur son nuage. Ma sœur elle ça dépens. je dirais que c un démon déguiser en ange assis sur son nuage rose.**

**Guest: T'en fait pas, les ennuis dans le monde de ONE PIECE c pas ce qui manque. ;)**

**Nouvelle révélation dans ce chapitre ! Les surnoms donner à Abby et Kana par la marine apparaissent enfin dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse les découvrir.**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**'_On sourit aux distractions des mathématiciens. On frémit en songeant à celles que pourrait avoir un chirurgien_.'  
Sacha Guitry**

**Chapitre 14 : Ou comment rien ne se passe comme prévue.**

**POV Externe :**

Après une course poursuite qui dura pas loin de 2 heures, le sous-marin des Heart Pirates parvint à rattraper le navire marchants qui avais quitté le port avec à son bord les deux jeunes femmes qu'un certain capitaine avais hâte de retrouver et de torturer quelque heures dans ses appartements.  
À peine le navire jaune poussin fendit les flots que les pirates se jetèrent à l'assaut du navire marchand. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le bateau de marchandise fut sous le contrôle des pirates.  
Trafalgar Law, capitaine de ses pirates monta sur le pont et scruta d'un œil plein de malice les alentours, cherchant parmi la foule deux visages lui étant bien connus. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait sur le pont, il envoya ses hommes fouillé le navire.

Le temps que ses hommes ramènent les deux déserteuses, il laissa son imagination inventer par loin d'une dizaine de plan pour faire passer l'envie à ces deux femmes de déserté de la sorte. Il allait s'amuser, _oh ça oui_. Et il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elles ne lui auront pas présenté des excuses et supplier à genoux.  
Un sourire mauvais et terriblement sadique orna alors ses lèvres à ces nombreuses idées.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries quelque peu morbides par un hurlement. Il leva les yeux et repéra un oiseau. C'était le piaf des deux femmes. Percher dans les gréements l'oiseau regardait le pirate.  
De sa position, Law eu la fâcheuse impression que le volatile se payait sa tête. À cette idée, il émit un léger grognement…il ferait payer à cet oiseau aussi.

\- Capitaine !

Il baissa les yeux et vit Shachi et Losc sortis sur le pont, bientôt suivis par le reste de ses hommes…mais pas de trace des deux femmes.

\- Ou sont-elles ?  
\- On l'ignore capitaine. On a fouillé le navire de long en large, on a fouillé toute les caisses de marchandise, toutes les cabines et même la calle…mais rien.  
\- Bepo a pourtant sentie leur odeur.  
\- C'était un leurre. Dit à son tour Penguin en sortant sur le pont. On a trouvé ça dans une des caisses.

Il montra une pile de vêtement à son capitaine. Ce dernier reconnus les vêtements que portait Abby et Kana lorsqu'il les a vue pour la dernière fois.

\- Elles ont dû laissées ses vêtements ici exprès pour qu'on suivre cette piste pendant qu'elles s'en allaient ailleurs.  
\- Petites malines. Dit Law entres ses mâchoires serrées.

Un autre piaillement retentit. Law ainsi que ses hommes levèrent la tête pour voir Aro s'envoler. Mais une fois encore Law eu la fâcheuse impression que l'oiseau…_riait ?  
_Il ne fit que redoubler de colère.

\- Prenez tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin sur ce navire. Gronda-t-il.

Les pirates pillèrent le navire marchand et le destituèrent de tous ses biens. Une fois vide de tous ses biens, tous les pirates quittèrent le navire qui se fendit en deux sous le coup de sabre du capitaine, qui s'en retourna vers les entrailles de son sous-marin.

\- C'n'est pas fini mesdemoiselles…loin de là.

Il plongea ensuite dans l'obscurité de son sous-marin, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur effrayante.

**POV Abby :  
**Un courant glacial me parcouru le corps me faisant soudainement frissonner. Je levai quelque seconde les yeux, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de courant d'air pourtant.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la cabine que je partageais avec Kana dans le navire marchand. Cela faisait deux jours que nous avions échappés à Law. Aro était rentré et nous avais raconté que le capitaine avais fait chou blanc sur l'autre navire marchand.  
Ce qui me rassura moins par contre ce fut de savoir que Trafalgar semblait être quelqu'un de très rancunier. Aro m'avais dit à quoi ressemblait le regard de Law, lorsqu'il était partis. Rien de bon à présagé…enfin du moment qu'on ne croisait plus sa route tout devrais être parfait.

\- ABBY !

Je fis un extraordinaire sursaut d'au moins un mètre de haut et finit le cul par terre. Kana venait d'entré dans la chambre en enfonçant pratiquement la porte. Une main sur ma poitrine je tachai de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui avais bien failli être expulsé de ma poitrine.  
Lorsque je fus de nouveau en état de parler, surtout de respirer, je m'adressai à Kana.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Une île ! Il y a une île ! dit-elle en sautillant sur place en se frappant dans les mains.

Elle ressortit dans le couloir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, sans son pouvoir. Je rangeai rapidement ce que j'avais dans les mains et la suivie sur le pont.  
L'île qui se dessinait à l'horizon était couverte de blanc, les nuages entourant le morceau de terre étaient cotonneux et aussi blanc que le sol de l'île. De toute évidence nous nous dirigions vers une île hivernale.  
N'ayant pas de vêtements d'hiver le capitaine du navire nous offrit, enfin offrir c'est vite dit puisqu'il nous demanda un paiement en échange de manteau bien chaud. Lorsqu'on atteint le port de la dite île, il neigeait déjà.

Dans notre monde, il ne neigeait pas souvent à l'orphelinat et lorsqu'il neigeait ce n'était jamais que pour quelques heures à peines. Du coup la neige ne restait pas longtemps sur le sol et nous ne pouvions pas en profiter réellement.  
C'est aussi cette raison qui expliqua les yeux plein d'admiration de Kana en ce moment. Elle s'amusait à marcher en rond dans la neige, la faisant craquer sous ses pieds, le temps que je discute avec le capitaine du navire.

\- Nous repartons dans une semaine. Si cela vous dit, vous êtes la bienvenue à mon bord.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tenez. Il me donna une lettre. J'aimerais que vous donniez ça à Linda, elle tient une auberge à l'adresse indiquée là. C'est une bonne amie elle vous fera un prix.  
\- Très bien, merci.

Je serai la main du capitaine et fit demi-tour. Je vis Kana s'amuser à lancer de la neige au-dessus de sa tête tout en rigolant à s'en faire mal au ventre. Elle se stoppa ensuite tout d'un coup lorsqu'un des flocons de neige passa sous son manteau pour lui glacer à peau du dos et lui donner d'énorme frisson. Elle claqua quelque peu des dents.

\- Brrr…c'est drôlement froid ! Elle remarqua que je la regardais. Hey Abby t'a vue toute cette neige. Heureusement qu'on a ses manteaux !  
\- Oui en effet.  
\- Il faut qu'on aille acheter des vêtements chaud, tu viens ?!  
\- J'arrive.

Kana avais raison avec nos vêtements actuel, on ne tiendra pas longtemps sous ce froid glacial. Un shopping d'urgence s'imposait.  
On fit les boutiques tout l'après-midi afin de dégoter divers vêtements capable de nous maintenir en vie dans ce frigo géant. Ainsi lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel on se rendit à l'adresse que le capitaine nous avais donné.

On arriva devant une grande bâtisse aux allures de manoir gothique, la façade était décorer par un large panneau sur lequel était inscrit '_Scream and crying'_. Un nom élégant pour un endroit élégant…bien entendu tout cela n'est qu'ironie.  
Lorsqu'on entra j'étais loin de m'imaginer que l'endroit était chaleureux. Fidèles à l'extérieur, l'intérieur étant lui aussi de style gothique, mais pas lugubre, c'était agréable. Il s'y dégageait une douce chaleur environnante bien loin de la froideur des murs de la façade.  
On se dirigea vers le comptoir principal ou une grande femme habillée d'une robe gothique pourpre à froufrou nous regardait aves des yeux peinturlurés par des tonnes de maquillage qui cachait son véritable visage.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous mes jolies ?!

Sa voix était étrange, comme porter par un écho. À bien y réfléchir elle avait cette intonation qu'on les fantômes dans les films d'horreur. Reste plus qu'à penser que la suite de ces films ne nous arrive pas à nous.  
Je lui tendis donc la lettre que le capitaine m'avait remise avant de partir. Elle la lut, puis elle la jeta dans le feu de la cheminée près d'elle et se tourna vers nous, en souriant.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

On lui emboîta le pas vers le second étage où elle nous fit entré dans une chambre plutôt spacieuse avec un grand lit double, un canapé et deux fauteuil entourant une petite table basse sur laquelle reposait une corbeille de fruit frais, et au fond une grande et large armoire. Une seconde porte menait vers une salle de bain tout aussi belle.

\- C'est jolie ici et super grand ! S'exclama Kana.  
\- S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, je serais en bas. Le bar reste ouvert jusqu'à 4 heure du matin, descendez-y dès que vous avez une petite faim.

Elle nous fit ensuite un clin d'œil puis referma la porte en sortant. Je m'avançai et déposa mon sac et mon sabre sur le canapé, tandis que Kana se jetait sur le lit en rigolant.

\- _Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ me demanda Aro.  
\- Cet endroit…quelque chose me chiffonne.  
\- Mais il n'y a rien de bizarre ! Intervint Kana en se redressant. C'est bien ici.  
\- Justement ! C'est trop bien. Le capitaine du navire m'a avoué qu'il s'agissait d'un repère de pirate.  
\- _Pour un repère de pirate cela n'y ressemble pas._ Nota Aro.  
\- Je ne pense pas que les visages qu'on ait aperçue dans le bar en bas soit réellement des pirates.  
\- C'était peut-être des habitants. Dit naïvement Kana. Et puis c'est le capitaine du bateau qui nous a amené, qui nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir ici. Il était gentil alors pourquoi vouloir nous emmener dans un endroit bizarre.  
\- Tu as surement raison…_mais je reste méfiante_.

Aro appuya mon idée. Après avoir déposé nos affaires, on descendit au bar pour commander à boire et à manger. On discuta également de ce que nous allions faire. Notre idée était de rejoindre Luffy et entré dans son équipage, mais avant cela nous avions besoin de savoir où il se trouvait.  
Par chance, Kana connaissant l'histoire de ce petit bout d'homme sur le bout des doigts, ce qui nous facilitait grandement la chose. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à concorder ses connaissances avec les dates, car il aurait été bête d'aller à Alabasta si l'équipage au chapeau de paille était déjà en route pour les îles célestes.

Perdues dans mes pensée je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'étau se resserrer dangereusement autour de nous. Ce n'est que lorsque Kana se mis à bailler fort et à piquer du nez que je sortis de ma transe.  
Je secouai Kana qui s'était endormis sur la table, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloirs s'éveiller. Je me levai alors de ma chaise, mais un étrange vertige me pris.

\- _Abby derrière toi_.

Des hommes tous précédemment assis à des tables du bar nous avaient encerclé moi et Kana, tous tenait un fusil à la main.

\- Abby le démon noir et Kana aux lames fulgurantes vous êtes en état d'arrestation par ordre de la marine.  
\- Démon ?! Répétais-je.

À l'orphelinat on m'avait souvent donné l'appellation de '_démon'_, mais avec le temps les gens s'étaient plus familiarisés avec le terme '_sorcière'_ pour me désigner. Et si au début seuls les enfants de l'orphelinat m'appelait ainsi, les adultes s'y étaient mis peu de temps après mais seulement pour parler de moi dans mon dos.  
Ces noms m'avaient été donnés à cause de mon apparence. Les gens trouvais que mes yeux n'avaient pas une couleur naturel et que le fait que j'ai des cheveux aussi noir que le plumage des corbeaux était également un signe du démon.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je manquai de trébucher. Je m'appuyai sur une chaise près de moi et souffla quelque seconde. Mais cela laissa le temps à un des soldats de me foncer dessus, il posa une main sur mon épaule et me tira en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'Aro lui fonça dessus toutes serres dehors et lui lacera le visage.  
La vision flou et les sens engourdit j'usai de mon pouvoir de façon aléatoire, j'entendis des cris et un brouhaha énorme, signe que j'avais au moins touché quelqu'un.  
Mais hélas ce n'était pas suffisant, la drogue que j'avais prise par le biais de la boisson rendit ma vision floue et mes mouvements lourd et impossible…je m'écroulai alors au sol inconsciente.

* * *

**Et voila c tout pour aujourd'hui.**  
**J'vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vais lire le scan qui vient de sortir, j'ai suffisamment attendu.**

**Bon au prochaine chapitre. KISS !**


	16. Sur la place du marché

**Yo!**

**Aujourd'hui (****ou ce qui reste de ce jour) je suis de bonne humeur. le hic c'est que je ne sais pourquoi. . mais on va pas se triturer la cervelle pour ci peu, je voulais simplement partager cette humeur avec vous en publiant un nouveau chapitre. ^^**

**Vous avez été si peu à laisser une review, c'est triste. T.T**

**ChibichibiLuna: Toujours au rendez-vous ça fait plaisir même si tu a tendance à te répété. Je plaisante évidement, te fâche pas hein. ;p **

**Muwnder: Ah que veut tu, les pirates sont de plus en plus fourbe il faut bien se montrer plus fourbe encore pour espérer les attraper, même si dans ce cas là ça tombe sur nos deux petite aventurière. En ce qui concerne ce qu'a prévue Law...et bien pour ton bien il ne serais pas raisonnable de te dévoiler ses plans de sadique. ;p**

**Au fait qu'avez vous penser des surnoms donner à Abby et Kana?! On s'est bien rendue compte que ça ne volais pas haut, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.  
Sinon merci à tout(e)s ceux qui nous on fait des propositions. ^^**

* * *

_**'Mon dernier mec s'est une fois plaint que je le traitais comme un esclave... Du coup je l'ai vendu.'**_

**Chapitre 15 : Sur la place du marché**

**POV Kana :**

Mon dieu…ma tête.  
J'avais un horrible mal de tête. Et en plus j'avais la gerbe.  
Je me redressai difficilement, en prenant soins d'y aller doucement car à chaque fois que je voulais aller trop vite mon cerveau se mettait à faire la toupie. En plus d'un mal de tête à vous fracasser le crane et la cervelle avec, j'avais mal partout…comme des sortes de courbature…pourtant je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait du sport.  
Mes courbatures s'expliquaient par le fait que j'étais allongé à même le sol et que j'avais due y passer une grande partie de la nuit.  
Je portai mes mains à mes yeux pour les frotter et m'éveiller plus encore. Je ressentis alors un poids enserrant mes poignets.

\- Quoi mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi j'ai des menottes et pourquoi j'suis dans une cage et…ou je suis ?!

Toute ses question raisonnèrent dans ma tête, venant percuter douloureusement mon crane m'envoyant une nouvelle salve d'une migraine douloureuse.  
Une fois calmer je regardai autour de moi, mes poignet étaient attacher à des menottes, je me trouvais sur le sol, _sale et __dégoûtant_, d'une cellule dans un endroit sombre que je ne connaissais pas non plus. Et en plus il y avait une sorte de balancement, comme si l'endroit était ballotté de tout sens comme si j'étais…

\- On est dans la cale d'un navire de la marine.  
\- Abby !

Je sautai vers les barreaux de ma cellule, grognant à cause de mon mal de tête.  
Abby était là, dans une cellule voisine à la mienne. Elle aussi était menottée. Lorsqu'elle vit que j'allais bien et que je souriais elle parut rassurée.

\- La marine tu dis ?! Mais je ne me souviens de rien.  
\- Le bar que le capitaine nous a vanté…n'était qu'un leurre destiner à attirer les pirates pour les attraper plus facilement après avoir mis une drogue dans leur verre…ce qui nous est arriver.  
\- Alors…on a été arrêté ? Abby fit '_oui'_ de la tête. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On devait devenir de grands pirates et retrouver Luffy, on ne peut pas se faire arrêter tout de suite !  
\- Je le sais Kana…ne t'inquiète pas on trouva une solution.  
\- Hey mais attend ! Abby releva la tête vers moi. Ils vont nous emmener à Impel Down ?!  
\- Surement.  
\- Luffy va se rendre à Impel Down…enfin ce n'est pas encore maintenant mais lorsque son frère Ace sera emprisonner il va tenter de le sauver, la prison sera alors un vrai chamboule-tout. On aura qu'à attendre ce moment et suivre Luffy. Comme ça on l'aura retrouvé lui, et en plus on pourrait peut être sauvé Ace en même temps. Se serais géniale.  
\- Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire mais nous ne savons pas quand tout ceci se passera, ni même si on aurait une chance de nous évader.  
\- T'inquiète. Aro viendra dans la prison et volera les clefs, une fois libérer on utilisera nos pouvoir pour trouver Ivankov.  
\- Qui donc ?  
\- Ivankov le révolutionnaire qui se cache entre deux niveaux dans la prison. En attendant avec lui on aura tout ce qu'on veut savoir.  
\- Ou c'est du génie…ou de la folie.  
\- _Le plus amusant dans tout cela c'est que parfois les deux sont réunis_. Intervint la voix lointaine d'Aro.  
\- Aro ! Alors tu es d'accord ?!  
_\- Je suis votre gardien, je ferais tout pour vous aider.  
_\- Super.

Je nous imaginais déjà en compagnie d'Ivankov. Je le, _ou la_, trouvais vraiment amusant. Son pouvoir était également bizarre et marrant.  
Pouvoir changer le sexe d'une personne devais être super-giga. J'avais hâte de le voir…pas que j'avais envie de changer de sexe, non pas du tout…_quoi que cela devrais être amusant_…non, non, non, je suis une fille et je resterais une fille.

La bulle de mes pensées fut éclatée lorsque la porte en haut des escaliers qui devaient mener sur le pont s'ouvrit pour plonger, l'endroit où nous étions Abby et moi, dans la lumière. Un homme descendit d'un pas lourd chacune des marches et vint se planter devant nous.

\- Vous ressemblez à un gorille.  
\- Grrr ! SILENCE !

Les mots étaient sortis si vite de ma bouche qu'il m'avait été impossible de les retenir…mais en y réfléchissant bien même en sachant très bien ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche, je n'aurais pas retenue ses mots.  
Le marine devant moi était le vice-commandant de la base du G8 qu'on voit lorsque Luffy et son équipage retombe des îles célestes…je me souviens plus son nom, mais _il ressemble à un gorille_.

\- Vous rirez moins après ce qui va vous arriver.  
\- Mais on le sait déjà, on va aller à Impel Down. Dis-je en rigolant à moitié.  
\- Vous devez être vraiment folle pour rire d'une prison comme Impel Down…ou bien complètement inconsciente.  
\- Non, j'vais très bien.  
\- Peu importe…de toute façon vous n'irez pas à Impel Down.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Non. Bien que je l'aurais voulu…vous aller être confier à un marché.  
\- Un marché ?! répéta Abby. Le marin gorille se tourna alors vers elle.  
\- Oui, un marché. C'est un endroit spécialisé dans la vente dans ce genre.  
\- De quel genre de vente parler vous ? demanda d'une voix froide et menaçante Abby.  
\- NE ME PARLE PAS AINSI ! Hurla le gorille en frappant les barreaux de la cage d'Abby. Vous allez être confiée à un marchée spécialisé dans la vente de pirates dans votre genre.  
\- On va être vendue…dans un marché humain ? Dis-je stupéfaite.  
\- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de faire ça ! hurla Abby. Nous somme des êtres humains pas de vulgaire marchandise.  
\- Vous êtes des pirates ! Hurla en retour le marine. Et cela fait de vous des animaux !

Le marine jaugea un long moment Abby qui lui retournait un regard noir et menaçant. Dans ces yeux bleus glacés on aurait pu croire y voir une tempête de neige déferler avec une violence inouïe sur le marine qui maintint son regard, mais pas sans peur.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on te nomme démon…tes yeux ont de quoi en refroidir plus d'un. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien, rien d'autre qu'un tigre dans une cage, un tigre sans dents ni griffes…un animal faible et misérable.  
\- Lorsque l'animal s'en va blesser il n'en revient que plus puissant. Répliqua Abby d'une voix sifflante. Souvenez-vous bien de mes paroles. Vous le paierez un jour.  
\- Surveille tes paroles pirate, ou tu pourrais bien le regretter…bientôt vous ne serez plus que deux esclaves.  
\- Et vous oser vous nommer protecteur de la justice. Marmonna Abby avant de reprendre plus fort. Quelle justice permet des actes aussi horribles que celui du trafic humain. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les pires crapules que vous vous hasardez à capturer.

Le marine serra les poings, mais ne fit rien. Il respira un grand coup.

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous répondre, pirate.  
\- Dommage…j'ai cru comprendre que cela était ce que vous faisiez le mieux.

Il plissa les yeux en regardant Abby, et se détourna d'elle. Il remonta alors vers le pont avant de fermer en claquant la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur.  
Abby se laissa glisser le long d'un des murs qui constituait sa cage en soupirant. Je fis de même.  
On allait être vendue, mon plan tombait complètement à l'eau…nous n'irons pas à Impel Down, nous ne retrouverons pas Ivankov et nous ne pourrons pas aider Luffy à sauver Ace…je m'étais trompé. Des larmes commencèrent à emplir mes yeux.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Kana…je suis là. Me dit Abby, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal, ne pleure pas à cause de ses hommes, ils ne méritent pas de voir tes larmes.

La voix rassurante de ma sœur, suffit à me calmer et à empêcher mes larmes de couler. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu me blottir dans ses bras, et sentir cette odeur si particulière de jasmin qui collait à sa peau, mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de la distance qu'il y avait entre nos deux cages, mais je pouvais néanmoins voir son visage et l'entendre…et c'est tout ce qui important.  
Reprenant confiance en moi, je tentai de faire fonctionner mon cerveau qui pour certain semblait vide alors que bien des choses s'y cache…_des fois je me surprends moi-même_.

Le navire arriva le lendemain à destination. Des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents vinrent nous chercher pour nous emmener à terre. Sur tout le chemin qui nous conduisait vers le marcher d'esclave on était encercler par pas loin d'une vingtaine d'homme de la marine.  
On fut présenté devant le propriétaire du marcher, un homme barbue au dos voûté. Il se mit à tourner autour de nous pour juger de la '_marchandise'_.

\- Elles sont belles et jeune, et elles ont l'air en bonne santé. Dit le barbu en faisant son inspection. Après un brin de toilette elles pourront valoir un bon prix.  
\- Elles ont mangé un fruit du démon. Cru bon de renseigner le gorille de la marine. Alors à votre place je ferais attention à ne pas leur retirer leur chaîne tout de suite.  
\- Des fruits du démon, vous dite ?! Intéressant, voilà qui devrais faire monter les enchères. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?  
\- Elles sont sœurs et dangereuse.  
\- Des sœurs ?! C'est étrange elles ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça.

En disant cela il m'attrapa le menton pour me faire lever la tête, mais je fis claquer mes dents au niveau de sa main. Ce n'est qu'avec un bon reflex qu'il parvint à s'en tirer avec tous ses doigts.

\- En voilà une qui a du mordant…elle a l'air bien plus sauvage que sa sœur.  
\- C'est une tête brûlé en effet. Lui répondit le gorille. Impulsive et un peu trop bavarde pour son bien.  
\- Celle-ci par contre. Le marchant d'approcha d'Abby. Elle m'intrigue beaucoup, je ne me souviens pas avoir vue de regard pareil, si envoûtant, si…glacial.

Il resta un moment à fixer Abby dans les yeux, celle-ci lui retournant un regard noir soutenant toujours plus le regard noisette du marchant. Puis comme sortie d'une transe, le marchant frappa dans ses mains et remercia le marine gorille qui repartis aussitôt.  
Abby et moi on fut ensuite conduit dans une salle différente et laver à la demande du propriétaire. On fut revêtu de nouveau vêtements, habiller toute deux d'un sari broder de fil coloré. Celui d'Abby était noir avec des motifs bleu clair, quant au mien il était rouge broder de fil d'or.

On nous emmena ensuite chacune dans un endroit différent. Les hommes qui me tenaient me firent alors entrés de force dans une pièce assez petite. Il y avait des tapis brodé posé au sol et un fauteuil. 3 des 4 murs était couvert de tissus au motif géométrique, mais le 4ème mur était une grande et large baie vitré donnant sur une allée ou des centaines de personnes passait…_le marché_.  
De part et d'autre de la pièce ou j'étais se trouvait d'autre personne eux aussi exposer, je vis alors dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une vitrine, en face de la mienne, Abby.  
Je m'approchai de la vitre et quand elle me vit elle fit de même.

\- Abby ! Abby !

Je l'appelai plusieurs fois en tambourinant la vitre, mais elle ne m'entendait pas, pas plus que moi je l'entendais. Je me mis à frapper de toutes mes forces chacun des murs qui formaient ma nouvelle prison. En face Abby regardait partout autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de sortir.

\- _Ne vous en faite pas_. Dit la voix d'Aro. _Je vais vous sortir de là.  
_\- Aro !

Je me collai de nouveau à la vitre et regarda dans toute les directions et le vit. Aro était là, poser sur un toit tout proche, il épiait chacun des passants.

_\- Je sais où ils gardent les clefs, je vais attendre qu'ils baissent leur garde et j'irais m'emparer des clefs pour vous faire sortir.  
_\- Fait nous sortir maintenant ! Lui dis-je en hurlant presque.  
_\- Je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de monde, ils auront vite fait de me remarquer. De plus l'homme qui garde les clefs les gardes à la main, je n'aurais aucune chance de les lui prendre. Je préfère attendre._

On attendit alors qu'il y est moins de monde.  
Mais plus le temps passait et plus il semblait y avoir de personnes dans les rues. Puis un homme s'arrêta devant la vitrine de ma cellule. Il resta plusieurs minutes à me regarder, fatiguer de voir son visage je m'approchai de la vitre et lui fit la plus belle grimace.  
Mais il n'eut pas l'air d'en être impressionner et souris. Il avait un air hautain et portait un costume impeccable, il tenait toujours sa tête haute, ce qui pour ma part lui donnait un air ridicule.  
Le propriétaire du marché vint alors à sa rencontre, ils discutèrent tous les deux, puis le marchant se frotta les mains, puis fit signe à ses gardes. Je vis en face Abby frapper violemment sur la vitre, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait…_l'homme venait de m'acheter_.

La porte par laquelle on m'avait fait entrer, s'ouvris sur trois hommes. Ils vinrent vers moi et m'attrapèrent. Je frappai le premier d'un coup de genoux bien placé le faisant plier.  
Mais les deux autres réussirent à m'emmener. Ils me traînèrent vers mon acheteur.

\- La voilà, monsieur. Dit le marchant en me désignant d'un signe de la main. Dans la fleur de l'âge et en pleine santé.  
\- C'est à moi d'en juger il me semble. Dit l'homme en costume.

Toujours retenue par les gardes, je ne pus rien faire quand l'homme en costard se mis à m'examiner sous toute les coutures. Après quelques minutes, il recula.

\- Bien.

On entendit alors frapper. C'était Abby qui frappait sur la vitre. L'homme en costume se tourna également vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celle-là ?  
\- C'est la sœur de votre achat. Si vous voulez je peux vous faire un prix pour elles deux.  
\- Non…ce que j'ai me convient et puis…celle-ci. Il désigna Abby d'un geste du menton. Ressemble à un démon, je n'en veux pas chez moi, elle attirerait le mauvais sort à coup sûr.  
\- Comme vous voulez.  
\- Dite à vos hommes de la conduire à mon navire, je pars dans la minute.  
\- Tout de suite monsieur. La marchant se tourna vers ses hommes. Vous avez entendu, emmenez là sur le bateau du gentilhomme.

Les gardes me traînèrent sur le sol, je tentai de me défaire de leur prise, mais j'étais impuissante. Je commençai à paniquer. D'un coup d'œil derrière moi, je voyais Abby frapper de toutes ses forces la vitre qui la gardait emprisonné.

\- ABBY !

\- _Je reste avec toi, petite_. Me dit Aro en volant au-dessus de moi. _Reste calme, tout s'arrangera_.

* * *

**Et on s'arrête là pour ce soir.**

**Alors d'après vous, comment vont-elles se sortir de ce boxons ?!  
Abby parviendra-t-elle à s'enfuir ? Retrouvera-t-elle Kana ?  
Ou Kana va-t-elle se retrouver ?**

**Tend de question...mais je vais être sympas et je vais vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre un personnage que vous connaissez fera son entré en scène...saurez vous devinez de qui il s'agit ?! ^^**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre KISS !**


	17. Alliance fraternel

**Nous revoilà, avec un peu de retard mais nous revoilà ! ^^**

**Toujours aussi peu de review...que c'est triste T.T  
Vous faite la crève de review ou quoi ?! Si vous êtes méchant pas de chocolat, na.**

**ChibichibiLuna: Ah tu sais les marines ils sont loin d'être des anges. Sur certains points ils sont pires que les pirates. Pour le perso mystère j'te laisser lire. ^^**

**Shamliu: Ouais je sais les fautes ça brûle les yeux, mais j'y peut rien elles ont décider de me coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin. L'homme qui achète Kana est effectivement un perso tout droit sortis de mon imagination. ''ça va chier pour leur gueule'' ça je te le fait pas dire. ^^ Ce cher Aro, un bon gardien mais j'ai pas l'impression qui ne sert pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Mais la roue tourne. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_'Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un esclave devenir plus puissant que l'empereur de Rome.'  
_Gladiator_._**

**Chapitre 16 : Alliance fraternel.**

**POV Abby :**

\- Aro suis là et fait tout ce qui est possible de faire pour la protéger, ne laisse personne lui faire du tort !

C'était là ce que j'avais demandé à Aro, lorsque cet homme avait acheté Kana.  
Mais cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'elle avait été acheté, 2 jours que je ne dormais presque pas, 2 jours que je tournais dans cette cellule de verre, comme un lion dans sa cage.  
Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal, ou pire qu'on lui enlève se sourire qu'elle a toujours affiché. Je m'étais juré que plus jamais elle ne pleurerait, que rien n'effacerais son sourire innocent.  
À force de m'inquiéter, allant de l'inquiétude à la colère, j'avais ces deux derniers jours faits pas loin de 3 crises d'hyperventilation, mais sans Kana près de moi pour m'aider, cela avait été plus douloureux les gardes avaient pensé que je faisais une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour me calmer et m'éviter réellement une crise cardiaque, ils m'avaient administré un calmant puissant qui avait réussi à calmer mes crises.

Depuis que Kana avais disparue avec cet homme, je faisais tout pour que personne ne puisse m'acheter, faisant des grimaces, en devenant violente ou en simulant la maladie.  
Cela énervait beaucoup le propriétaire du marché, s'il ne pouvait pas me vendre, il finirait bien par se débarrasser de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et à vrai dire _j'y comptais beaucoup_.

Le soir du deuxième jour un groupe de deux gardes entra. Ils devaient comme tous les soirs me conduire dans ma cellule de nuit. Mais au lieu de quoi ils m'emmenèrent vers le bureau du propriétaire. Ce dernier était pencher sur son bureau et lisait des papiers, lorsqu'on entra il se redressa l'air par content.

\- Tu sais. Commença-t-il en posant ses _grosses_ fesses sur son siège. Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. Normalement une marchandise comme toi s'écoule en moins d'un jour…mais toi tu es encore là après trois jours. Chaque fois que j'ai un acheteur potentiel, tu sembles le faire fuir par un stratagème bien pensée.

Il prit l'une des feuilles posées sur son bureau et la lança devant moi. C'était une feuille d'impôt et le chiffre qu'elle indiquait était plutôt conséquent.

\- Tu me coûte plus que toute mes autres marchandise réunit. J'ai dépensé une fortune pour qu'on veuille t'acheter, costume, bijoux, parure, tout…et pourtant personne ne veut de toi…mais j'ai finalement trouvé un preneur.  
\- Quoi ?!

La surprise fut telle que je ne pus me retenir de parler. Un acheteur ?! C'est impossible.

\- Et oui, un membre de la marine qui dirige une île minière s'est intéresser à ton pouvoir et veut l'utiliser pour améliorer sa production. Il t'a acheté à 3 fois ton prix d'origine. Tu pars dès demain.

Les deux gardes qui m'avaient amené m'attrapèrent chacun un bras, mais je me débattis. Je frappai l'un dans l'estomac de mon genou et l'autre le frappa d'un coup de coude dans le nez.  
N'attendant pas qu'il se relève, je renversai le bureau du marchant et ramassa les clefs qui était tombé.  
Je sortis du bureau en courant, en tentant en même temps d'insérer les clefs dans les menottes qui m'entravaient les mains…ce n'était pas une mince affaire puisqu'en plus les autres gardes furent alerté par le bruit et vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils me virent ils me foncèrent dessus, je partie donc dans la direction opposer.  
Dans un couloir, je tombai face à face avec des gardes qui pointèrent un fusil vers moi. Ils se préparèrent à tirer, mais le propriétaire arriva et attrapa le fusil du premier garde.

\- Ne tirez pas ! Elle vaut 19.000.000 de berrys !

Mais il arriva trop tard, les gardes avaient déjà tiré et l'un d'eux me toucha à l'épaule. Reculant en lâchant un cri de douleur, je percutai le mur ou je m'appuyai quelque seconde.  
Les gardes reçurent un sermon de la part du proprio avant de recevoir l'ordre de me rattraper. Je repris ma course folle. Le sang s'écoulait de mon épaule, le long de mon bras, faisant tomber des gouttes couleur carmin sur le sol.  
Je vis finalement la porte de sortie, celle que j'avais franchie avec Kana lorsqu'on avait été amené ici. J'accélérai un peu, mais fut brutalement stopper quand la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. _Elle était verrouillée_.

Je sortis alors rapidement les clefs voler dans le bureau et entra une par une les clefs cherchant la bonne. La porte s'ouvris finalement mais les garde m'avaient rattrapé, ils n'étaient plus qu'à 2 mètres.  
Lorsque je mis un pied dehors, l'un d'entre eux bondit sur moi et me fit tomber en avant, à l'extérieur.

\- Je la tiens ! Hurla l'homme qui m'avait sauté dessus. Cesse de bouger.

Il m'écrasa sur le sol de tout son poids, un poids qui devint plus important lorsque deux autres hommes aidèrent le premier à me maintenir au sol. L'un d'eux me maintint la tête contre le sol.

\- Ramenez là à l'intérieur et veillez à ce qu'elle ne tente plus de s'échapper. Dit la voix du marchant. Par votre faute, je vais devoir payez ses soins et en plus je vais devoir faire réparer tout ce que sa fuite à occasionner.

Les gardes me remirent debout. Le marchant se tint alors face à moi.

\- Je te ferais bien regretter tout cela, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir à payer d'autres soins médicaux, maintenant que je suis sûr de te vendre.

Il ricana d'un large sourire montrant ses dents noircis et son haleine pestilente. Un sourire que je fis disparaître d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il plia sous le coup, mais ce ne fut pas assez fort pour qu'il soit réellement blesser.  
Après s'être massé la jambe, il me frappa dans l'estomac violemment, me coupant le souffle. Il allait m'en donner un autre mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et le frappa, l'envoyant dans le décor.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence gratuite.

Plusieurs des gardes me lâchèrent, pour se jeter sur l'homme qui venait d'agresser leur patron. Mais ils finirent tous comme leur chef, KO dans le décor. Lorsque l'homme se tourna vers l'unique garde qui restait, _celui qui me retenait_, ce dernier pris peur et dégaina un poignard qu'il glissa sous ma gorge.

\- N'approche pas ou je lui tranche la gorge.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'il ne bougerait pas. J'écrasai alors de mon talon, le pied du garde qui hurla de douleur. Il relâcha son attention quelque seconde, juste le temps pour l'homme de le frapper.  
Alors que j'étais appuyé contre le mur à reprendre mon souffle, une main apparue dans mon champ de vision je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux de mon sauveur. J'attrapai sa main et il m'aida à me redresser sur mes jambes. Je me permis alors une inspection.

Mon sauveur était grand, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux en amande tout aussi sombre mais brillant de malice et d'énergie, un visage fins et des tache de rousseur sur ses joues. Il était torse-nu, laissant voir une musculature imposante et surement pour beaucoup rassurante. Il était seulement habiller d'un pantacourt bleu sombre et un chapeau orange ou était accrocher deux smiley, un souriant et un boudant. Je sortis de mon inspection lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Dis-je en montrant les gardes à terre d'un signe de tête.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je ne supporte pas ses grosse brute qui s'en prennent à moins fort qu'eux…oh faite je suis…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ! Cria une voix derrière mon sauveur.

Un homme blond arriva et se planta devant le brun. Lorsque le brun se tourna et me montra son dos, je pu y voir un tatouage recouvrant une grande partie de son dos. Le tatouage formant une tête de mort avec une moustache blanche en demi-lune. Le tatouage d'un pirate…j'avais été sauvé par un pirate, _encore_.

\- C'est quoi tout ce raffuts ?! demanda le blond au brun. J'te quitte 30 secondes et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais.  
\- Mais c'est ces mecs ils n'arrêtaient de frapper cette fille, je n'allais comme même pas la laisser seule.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, je ramassai les clefs rester par terre et entrepris de me libérer. Mes menottes tombèrent avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, faisant se retourner vers moi les deux pirates.  
Je commençai à partir, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule blessée me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Je me tournai pour voir le brun qui m'avait sauvé, la main couverte de sang.

\- Mais…tu es blessée ! dit-il en regardant sa main puis moi. Il se tourna vers son compagnon. Marco il faut faire quelque chose.  
\- Pff…très bien, emmenons là sur le navire, les infirmières s'occuperont d'elle.  
\- Non ! Dis-je en reculant. Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois…

Les cris des gardes qui approchaient me coupèrent. Le brun m'attrapa alors la main et me tira à sa suite.  
Alors qu'on courait, je sentis ma tête me tourner, je trébuchai plusieurs fois sans tout de fois tombé. Lorsqu'on s'arrêta, j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés sans m'en rendre compte.  
On se trouvait sur l'un des quais du port ou un immense bateau mouillait. Il était plus grand que tous les bateau qui m'ai été donné de voir et sa figure de proue ressemblait à une tête de baleine blanche.

\- Je me souviens ! Je me tournai vers le brun qui me tenait toujours le poignet. Vous êtes les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
\- Oui, c'est bien nous. Souris à pleine dents le brun. Viens on va soigner ta blessure.

Il me fit monter sur la passerelle qui menait sur le pont et me tira dans une suite de couloirs avant de finalement arriver dans une sorte d'infirmerie ou se trouvait une dizaine de femme habiller d'une blouse rose bonbon et de collant aux motifs léopards.

\- Salut les filles ! Dit le brun en entrant. Je peux vous embêter un instant. Il faudrait soigner la demoiselle.  
\- On s'en occupe. Répondit une grande blonde.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, une dizaine de mains manucuré me tirèrent en avant et me firent m'asseoir sur un lit. Mon haut me fut enlever et ma blessures fut désinfecter et panser. Cela n'avait duré en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de minute à peine.  
Lorsque je pu enfin quitter le lit dans lequel on m'avait poussé, je remarquai que le brun m'avais attendu assis sur un tabouret et qu'il discutait avec l'une des infirmières.

\- Ça y est ?! demanda-t-il.  
\- Un bon repas bien garnis et du repos et elle sera en pleine forme. Dit une infirmière en me tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Chouette !  
\- Je vous en remercie mais je…

Une fois encore je fus coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit et le blond du nom de Marco, entra.

\- Père veut la voir ! dit-il au brun.  
\- Tout de suite ?  
\- Tout de suite ! répéta le blond. Salut les filles.  
\- Salut Marco ! dirent les filles en répondant à Marco.  
\- On arrive ! affirma le brun. Tu viens ?  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que …

Sans demander son reste, il m'attrapa une nouvelle fois le poignet et me traîna à sa suite…_encore une fois_.  
Il me mena sur le pont devant celui qui devait être Barbe Blanche. Il était bien plus imposant et charismatique que ce que Kana m'avais raconté. De sa grande taille, il devait faire renoncer bien des courageux moi par exemple je ne m'y oserais pas.

\- Nous voilà père ! Dis joyeusement le brun.  
\- Bien mon fils. Dit d'une voix tonitruante Barbe Blanche. C'est donc toi que mon fils à sauver. Un joli morceau de femme.

Des rires retentirent dans l'assistance tout autour de nous. Le brun s'avança alors et raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, je me permis de regarder les autres pirates qui nous entouraient, n'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Tu as bien fait mon fils. Dit finalement Barbe Blanche. Ces commerces d'êtres humains ne sont qu'une abomination. Dire que le gouvernement permet de telles choses…bien maintenant si tu nous présentais mon fils.

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Devenant soudainement le centre de toute l'attention, mon estomac fit un looping et un frisson me parcouru des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

\- Tout de suite père. Dit le brun. Alors voici…euh…c'est quoi ton nom ?

Des rires retentirent une fois de plus suite à la bêtise du brun. Gêné il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je me nomme Abby. Je vous remercie une fois encore pour vos bons soins, mais je...  
\- C'est normal voyons ! Me coupa le brun en me faisant un geste de la main. Je n'aillais pas les laisser te tuer comme ça.  
\- Oui c'est cela, maintenant je…  
\- Bien dit mon fils. Me coupa cette fois Barbe Blanche.

Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette manie, ils ne peuvent pas se taire juste 2min et m'écouter ?! Oh et puis peu importe.  
Je détournai les talons et me dirigea vers la passerelle reliant encore le pont au quai.

\- Ou va tu, gamine ?! Me demanda la voix grave de Barbe Blanche.  
\- Je m'en vais.  
\- Tu rentres chez toi ? demanda le brun.  
\- Non…il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai plus de _chez moi_.  
\- Bah ou vit tu alors ?

Je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers le jeune brun.

\- Nulle part.  
\- Tu peux rester ici ! dit-il soudainement. Enfin si père est d'accord.

Le brun échangea un regard entendu avec Barbe Blanche, ce dernier fit un léger hochement de tête en signe d'affirmation. J'allais parler, mais une fois encore on me coupa la parole, _pour ne pas changer_.

\- Elle est là ! Ramenez là moi tout de suite !

C'était le propriétaire du marché d'où je m'étais enfui. Il était sur le quai accompagné par pas loin d'une vingtaines de garde tous armées. Décidément cet homme n'était pas près d'abandonné. Ils commencèrent à grimper le long de la passerelle pour rejoindre le pont du navire.

Arriva alors à mes côtés, un homme aussi grand que large. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me poussa avec une douceur, _qu'on ne le soupçonnerait pas_, sur le côté. Il se tourna alors vers les hommes qui montaient vers lui. Son bras se couvrit alors d'une matière brillante et étincelante…_du diamant_.  
D'un simple crochet du droit il fit tomber tous les hommes présents, brisant au passage la passerelle qui reliait la terre et le navire.

\- Bravo Joz ! crièrent les hommes derrière nous.  
\- Ne restons pas là, plus longtemps les gars, on s'en va. Cria Marco à l'intention de ses compagnons.  
\- Attendez ! Dis-je à mon tour. Je n'ai pas encore mis pied à terre !  
\- Pas grave, tu restes avec nous.  
\- Mais je ne le peux! Hurlais-je. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Il me faut retrouver ma sœur ! Elle a été vendue et je dois la retrouver ! Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du tort !

Je me dirigeai une fois de plus vers le bord, mais on m'attrapa par la main. Je me tournai pour voir le brun.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé et soigner, j'en serai grandement attristé si je devais avoir à user de la force pour passer.  
\- Non, on ne veut pas t'en empêcher. Dit-il en souriant. Moi aussi j'ai un petit frère que je me suis promis de protéger, je te comprends…on va t'aider.  
\- …Vous ne savez rien de moi…pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on est des pirates.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réponse, mais je comprenais une chose…ils allaient m'aider à retrouver Kana et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

**Alors ?...****Alors?...dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! Et ne lésiner surtout pas sur les détails, je enfin 'on' veut savoir tout ce qui vous est passer par la tête lorsque vous avez lu ce chapitre.**

**Que pensez vous qu'il va arrivez ?**  
**Ou se trouve Kana ?**  
**Abby la retrouvera t-elle avec l'aide des pirates ?**

**Laissez nous vos impressions et vos idées pour ce qui pourrais arriver. C'est toujours amusant de voir ce que vous imaginer pour la suite, et aussi pour voir ceux qui on un don de voyance. ;)**

**Au prochain chap, KISS !**


	18. Une histoire digne de Cendrillon

**WOUAH ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai été surprise en voyant autant de review pour un chapitre. C un nouveau record !**

**Nely Suglisse: Sûr que ça va pas plaire à Law de voir les deux sœurs avec un autre équipage, surtout après leur séparation houleuse. hihihi ! Qui sais ce qu'il pourrais faire si ça arrivait. ^^**

**Persona Aevum: Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera également à ton gout. ^^ c en effet la première apparition des Shirohige et j'te rassure ils sont là pour un bon moment. ^^**

**Torima Kenro: Et bien respect ! Avoir tout lu d'un coup, jt'e félicite et en même temps je te comprend moi aussi j'ai tendance à ne plus pouvoir m'arreter quand je suis dans une histoire. j'en veux toujours plus. Pour la suite je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de parussion plus rapide, mais pour l'instant c bientôt les exam et tout, et tout alors c un peu ralentit mais promis dès les vacances on met la vitesse supérieur.**

**Naoli: Ah Thatch ! je trouve que c'est un personnage assez important malgrès ses apparition peu marquer dans le manga. après tout c par lui que tout a commencer. s'il n'avais pas trouver le fruit, Teach ne l'aurais pas tuer, Ace ne l'aurais alors pas suivis au bout du monde, il ne se serais pas fait arrêter, il n'y aurais pas eu la guerre au sommet et...je vais m'arrêter là hein. ^^'  
Tout ça pour dire qu'il a un rôle important. Je sais que dans ma précédente fiction on m'avais reprocher de ne pas l'avoir sauver...tout ça pour dire que j'espère qu'on comprendra mes choix ici.**

**Miyakko: Et ouais de nouveaux venue et pas n'importe qui attention, les Shirohige ! Si tu veux savoir comment elle va la sauver, une chose à faire...lire la suite. ;p**

**Emma Dela Luna: Abby et Kana sont en effet complémentaire. si la fic n'aurais qu'une seule de ses deux personnages je ne doute que se serais lisible mais pas autant que si elles apparaissaient toute les deux. Et puis si on y regarde un peu mie elles ne sont pas si différente que ça. ^^ il faut juste savoir ou regarder. Ah la flemmardise (si si ça existe) aura notre peau ! Dommage que tu n'es pas au moins donner l'un de tes points de vue pour la suite. après tout n'a-tu pas laisser une review ?! ça prouve que tu n'es pas aussi flemmarde que ça ;p**

**Shamliu: C toujours drôle de voir ce que pense les autres et c aussi un moyen de voir si notre histoire est prévisible ou non. si une majorité devine ce qu'il va se passer il n'y a aucune surprise. mais si tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose et qu'au final c complètement l'inverse qui se produit alors là il y a une surprise et les lecteur sont alors bluffer...enfin à condition que la surprise soit bonne ! ;p Pour tout de dire en premier lieu l'histoire devais se passer juste après la guerre de Marineford, mais on a revue notre script et on s'est décider à reculer de quelque mois l'intrigue, histoire de mettre d'abords les points sur les 'i' et bien situer l'histoire et les perso ect...Law n'est pas suicidaire au point de s'attaquer à BB comme ça surtout pour une chose aussi futile que de récupérer Abby et Kana. s'il devais vraiment vouloir les retrouver il attendrais le bon moment et agirait de sorte qu'on ne sache pas que c lui derrière ce plan. après tout Trafalgar Law est un sale fourbe de chirurgien, pas pour rien qu'il est pirate. ^^ Tout ceux qui achète des esclaves au marché humains sont des sale c** si ça ne comptait que sur moi je les découperais en rondelle si fine qu'on pourra les faxer à leur proche et alors...hum, on va rester coll, ok?! ^^'**

**Lisa : Ouais Ace c fait un peu désirer dans cette fic, c ce qui fait qu'il est mie accueillit, non?!...Ah la romance, j'aimerais bien te le dire mais, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. et puis aussi parce que je suis sadique ! Niak niak niak ! **

**Puisqu'on en parle, notre chère lectrice et revieweuse Lisa à soulever un point assez important sur lequel j'aimerais avoir votre avis.  
S'il devais y avoir de la romance (je ne dit pas qu'il n'y en aura pas), quels couples vous parlerais le plus ?!**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**_'Je ne me mettrai jamais à genoux pour un gars, sauf pour faire les lacets de mon fils !'_**

**Chapitre 17 : Une histoire digne de Cendrillon.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Je suis crevé ! Je n'en peux plus, même la mort est plus reposante.  
\- _Ne dit pas de telles choses_ ! Me gronda Aro. _Il y a pire comme châtiment crois-moi._

Ça doit bien faire 5 jours que je travaille jour et nuit dans cette grande maison. L'homme qui m'avait acheté m'avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire à sa sœur. Une femme horrible aussi bien dans ses manières que physiquement.

C'était une femme de la noblesse, elle vivait dans un grand manoir très luxueux ou tous les objets valait au moins un bon millier de berrys. L'affreuse bonne femme avait deux filles, aussi horrible et exécrable qu'elle. À eux trois, elles me donnaient des taches aussi chiante que salissante. Je devais faire le ménage, la lessive, placer le couvert et débarrasser et faire la vaisselle une fois le repas fini. Je devais également m'occuper d'habiller ces harpies. Comme si elles ne savaient pas s'habiller toute seule. Rien que le fait de repenser à leur corps dénudés…

\- BEURK !  
\- _Arrête de pensée à ça !_ Dit Aro. _Je te l'accorde ce n'est pas la meilleur vision que ses femmes peuvent données d'elle.  
_\- Ces femmes ?! Ce ne sont pas des femmes se sont des trolls qui ont tenté de se déguiser en femmes et encore je suis sûr que même les plus laides des trolls sont plus belles qu'elles.  
_\- Ouais…enfin estime-toi heureuse d'être tombé sur ses femmes plutôt que sur un gros pervers. Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu alors t'arriver.  
_\- Si tu le dit…m'enfin me lever aux aurores juste pour faire le ménage…je peux très bien faire le ménage l'après-midi ! Regarde ! Je tirai sur mes yeux. Regarde un peu les cernes que j'ai.

Aro tourna sa tête vers moi et regarda les cernes sombres et profondes qui s'étaient creusé sous mes yeux suite à mes nombreuses et très courtes nuits de sommeil.

\- _Elles…elles ne sont pas si grandes que ça_.  
\- Tu rigole là ! Mes cernes sont si grandes que je pourrais rendre Law jaloux !...et tout ça pour répondre aux moindres désirs de cette affreuse monstruosité de la nature !...c'est à ce demandé comment il a pu épouser cette chose.

Car oui, cette affreuse bonne femme avait un mari. Mais ce n'était pas le père de ses deux filles.  
L'affreuse bonne femme s'était en fait remarier avec le noble de ce manoir. Kyle Wilson ou un truc du genre, c'était son nom. Mais aujourd'hui il était gravement malade. Je devais lui apporter ses repas chaque jour _et lui au moins il me remerciait_.  
Kyle était un homme très bien, il aimait bien parler avec moi et moi j'aimais bien l'écouter. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son horrible femme et ses filles, il était gentil.  
Quelque fois il me donnait un peu d'argent. Il disait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir d'esclave chez lui, il préférait les domestiques qui étaient libres d'accepter ou non de travailler pour lui. Mais sa femme avait tellement insisté et puis sa santé ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas aller lui porter son repas d'ailleurs_. Me dit Aro en me sortant de mes pensées.  
\- Oh oui, c'est vrai.

Je couru jusqu'au cuisine évitant les trois femmes. Le cuistot me regarda alors d'un œil sévère.

\- Tu es en retard ! hurla-t-il.  
\- Oui, j'étais…  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Madame en sera informer et tu seras punie…maintenant prend se plateau et porte le à la chambre de Monsieur. Et gare à toi s'il manque ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain !

Je pris le plateau qu'il montra et sortis de la cuisine, lui laissant au passage une grimace.

\- Qu'elle affreux bonhomme celui-là aussi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je…  
\- _Abstient toi !_ Me coupa Aro. _Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on a la langue trop pendue_.  
\- Je ne suis pas prête de l'oubliée.

Les premiers jours, lorsque je suis arrivé j'ai eu l'extrême intelligence de dire ses quatre vérités à l'affreuse bonne femme…à savoir qu'elle ressemblait à une vieille chouette ayant perdu ses plumes et qui serait couverte de verrue pleine de pus, _ça ne lui a pas plu_.  
La seconde suivante elle est devenue rouge de colère, on aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser. Elle a alors pris le fouet et ma fouetté le derrière une bonne dizaine de fois et dieu que ça fait mal.  
Depuis j'essaye de me tenir à carreaux, mais avec des cas comme ça, autant dire que ce n'est pas facile.

J'arrivai dans le couloir menant à la chambre bien plus vite que ce à quoi je m'était attendu.

_\- Kana attention_ ! Me dit Aro en me faisant m'arrêter.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- _Chut ! Regarde._

Je me penchai au coin du couloir et vit que l'affreuse bonne femme était là avec ses deux filles. Elles discutaient devant la porte de la chambre de Kyle.

\- Son état s'est amélioré.  
\- C'est vrai ?!

Quelque chose dans leurs voix me fit comprendre que cette nouvelle ne leur plaisait pas. Elles se mirent à siffler comme des serpents à sonnette.

\- Il va falloir augmenter les doses.  
\- Mais ça ne risque pas de se faire remarquer ?  
\- Non, aucun risque…et si ça se sait on peut toujours compter sur le médecin, il ne crache pas sur un pot de vin…bien ne restons pas là, retournons à nos affaires.

Elles se dispersèrent dans les couloirs. J'attendis quelque instant, histoire d'être sûr qu'elles soient loin.  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ses sales pestes manigançaient pour tuer Kyle, le seul être normal et gentil de cette maison.

\- _Elles doivent surement en vouloir à son argent. Cet homme dispose d'une véritable fortune. Et quoi de mieux que de se débarrasser du principale concerner pour obtenir tout ce qu'elles désirent_.  
\- Avec l'argent de cet hommes, elles vont tout dépenser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un autre pigeon…des horribles sorcières !...il faut le prévenir !  
_\- Qui ?  
_\- Kyle !  
_\- Mais il ne voudra jamais t'écouter se sera ta parole contre celle de ses femmes.  
_\- M'en fiche !

J'entrai dans la chambre de Kyle, un peu trop brusquement puisque cela fit sursauter le maître de maison qui se redressa dans son lit tant bien que mal.

\- Kana bonté du ciel que vous arrive-t-il ? À quoi rime cette entrée fracassante ?! demanda Kyle d'une voix faiblis par la maladie.  
\- Oups, désolé…je ne voulais pas…mais je dois vous avouez quelque chose dont je viens d'être témoin !  
\- Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne suis pas suffisamment en forme pour écouter une autre de vos histoires. Tout à l'heure peut être.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas une histoire c'est la vérité.

Je lui expliquai tout ce que j'avais vu et entendu dans le couloir. Il ne m'interrompis pas et m'écouta jusqu'au bout, gardant un visage impassible et attentif. Lorsque je fini mon récit, il resta silencieux un long moment. Il soupira longuement.

\- Je peux peut être vous aider ! Dis-je pour combler le silence.  
\- Ma petite. Dit-il en souriant. J'apprécie ta gentillesse, mais cela ne changera rien.  
\- Oh si vous savez je suis douer pour faire des plan et…  
\- Kana !...laisse-moi finir.  
\- Pardon.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers moi.

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire…je le savais déjà.  
\- Quoi ?!...vous saviez qu'elles essayaient de vous empoissonner mais…  
\- Oui, je le sais et depuis bien longtemps. Au début ce n'était que des soupçons, mais je les ai entendus un jour alors qu'elles parlaient devant la porte. Elle me pensait endormis et se sont misent à comploter. J'ai été très en colère pendant plusieurs jours et leur en ais grandement voulue.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir dénoncé, pourquoi les laisser encore se promener librement dans votre maison et faire la loi ?!  
\- C'était mon intention au début…mais j'ai réfléchit et j'ai eu une bien meilleure idée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ces femmes en voulaient à mon argent, alors j'allais tout faire pour les empêcher de l'obtenir.  
\- Mais comment ?! Une fois qu'elles vous auront tué pour de bon vous ne pourrez plus rien faire et elles pourront faire tout ce qu'elles ont envie de l'argent que vous avez laissé…à moins que vous ne dépensiez tout avant. C'est ça vous allez tout dépensez ?!  
\- Non, pas exactement.

Je fis la moue déçu de ne pas trouver ce qu'il comptait faire et cela eu au moins la bonté de le faire rire. À ce qu'on dit le rire est le meilleur médicament qui soit.  
Le vieux noble toussa quelques minutes puis repris son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- Même si j'arrêtais de prendre ces médicaments empoisonnés que cette femme me donne, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'étais déjà d'une santé fragile bien avant qu'elle ne m'empoisonne. Le poison qu'elle me fournit ne fait qu'accélérer le processus de ma maladie.  
\- Alors vous allez mourir de toute manière ?! Il me fit oui de la tête. Non ! Je refuse, vous devez vois un médecin, un vrai médecin qui ne vous empoissonnera pas avec des médicaments bidon. Je suis sûr qu'il y a dans cette fichue ville quelqu'un capable de vous soigner.  
\- Du calme mon enfant !...sachant que ma femme voulait récupérer mon argent j'ai fait rédiger quelque temps après avoir découvert son sale coup un testament.  
\- Oh ! Vous allez donner votre argent à des bonnes œuvres de charité ou quelque chose comme ça ?!  
\- Pas vraiment…

Il préserva le silence quelque minute pendant lesquelles son regard se posa sur le plafond avec un air mélancolique, presque rêveur. Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

\- Il y a longtemps, peu de temps avant mon premier mariage j'ai fait la rencontre d'une femme prodigieuse. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux couleur noisette et de grands yeux sombres empli de bonté. La première fois que je l'ai vue je me souviens m'être figée devant elle. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue elle a cru que je faisais un malaise et m'a demandé si j'allais bien…je me souviens encore comment mon visage s'est alors enflammer et comment mes mots sont resté coincer dans ma gorge. J'ai bégayé comme jamais encore je n'avais bégayé.  
\- Vous êtes tombé amoureux ! Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Oui, j'étais follement amoureux de cette femme. Je revenais la voir quasiment chaque jour dans sa boutique de fleurs, elle me parlait alors de chaque plante dont elle s'occupait.  
\- Vous vous êtes marié avec cette femme ensuite ?!  
\- Non. Il prit un air plus sombre et plus triste. Mes parents s'étaient violemment opposés à notre union. Je venais d'une famille riche de noble et elle n'était qu'une simple fleuriste. Ma famille disait que ce n'était pas profitable pour eux et que cela porterais honte à notre famille si je revoyais cette femme. Je fus ensuite marier à une femme de la même condition que moi. Une femme remarquable, mais pas autant que ma belle fleuriste.  
\- Alors c'est à cette femme fleuriste que vous léguer votre argent ?  
\- Non…elle a succombé à la maladie il y a de cela 13 ans maintenant. Je m'en suis voulu énormément de ne pas avoir pu l'aider ou au moins être là pour elle. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle c'est cette boite à musique.

Il me montra une magnifique boite à musique posé sur la coiffeuse en face de son lit. Elle était blanche couverte de dessins d'une danseuse, les plus petit détails qui ornait la boite était fait avec des dorures en or.  
Je me retournai de nouveau vers Kyle.

\- Mais…j'ai du mal à suivre…si elle est morte comme vous dite, a qui vous aller donner l'argent, pas à son fantôme quand même.  
\- J'ai…j'ai eu en enfant avec cette femme…une magnifique fille aussi belle que sa mère. Mais depuis que je suis clouée au lit par la maladie je ne peux plus lui rendre visite…j'aimerais tellement la revoir, au moins une fois avant de mourir.  
\- Mais vous pouvez !  
\- Pardon !  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir, mais elle peut venir à vous. Il suffit de la faire venir.  
\- J'ai bien essayé, mais ma femme refuse toute visite elle surveille chaque entré et sortis. Elle fait croire à tout le monde que je suis horriblement malade et incapable de voir mes amis.  
\- HORRIBLE SORCIÈRE !  
\- Ne vous en fait pas pour moi, mon enfant. Mon argent ira à ma seule et unique fille, le joyau de ma vie.

Après ça il me demanda de le laisser se reposer. Je posai le plateau que j'avais encore dans les mains et sortis en refermant la porte. Je restai un instant de l'autre côté de la porte à réfléchir.

\- _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ me demanda Aro.  
\- …Pour commencer je vais acheter quelques fleurs.

Aro compris ce que j'avais en tête et souris. Il me dit de rester prudente et s'éloigna. Lorsque je lui demandai ou il comptait aller il me dit qu'il allait retrouver Abby pour lui dire que j'allais bien et pour la conduire jusqu'à moi. J'en sautai déjà de joie.  
Une fois Aro partis, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans que le vieux dragon de femme ne le remarque.

Dans les jours qui suivirent j'avais fait en sorte que le vieux cuisinier tombe malade…faut dire que mélanger des ingrédients de couleur et de forme étrange ne devais pas être très bon pour la santé. Enfin bref, du coup avec le cuistot râleur dans les vapes, se fut moi qui fut envoyer pour faire les courses aux marché.

Une fois dans les rues, je cherchai cette jeune fleuriste du nom d'Iris, la fille de Kyle. Je la trouvai après une demi-heure de recherche, sans plus attendre j'entrai dans la boutique.

\- Mm…ça sent super bon ici.  
\- Je peux vous aider Mlle ?

Je me tournai vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Elle était tel que Kyle me l'avais dit. De longue boucle couleur noisette et des yeux dorés, comme ceux de Kyle. Elle avait un visage fin et les joues creuses et son corps était mince…elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim. Ses mains et son visage étaient sali par de la terre qu'elle manipulait pour ses fleurs.

\- Vous êtes Iris ?!  
\- Oui…mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom. Je ne crois pas vous connaitre.

Elle me regarda de bas en haut, s'attardant quelques secondes de plus sur les chaines qui encerclaient mes chevilles. Je suivis son regard.

\- Oh ni faite pas attention. Lui dit-je en souriant. Je suis venue vous parler de Kyle.  
\- Kyle, vous voulez dire Mr Wilson ?!  
\- Oui c'est ça !  
\- Il va bien ?  
\- Non, il est malade.  
\- Malade dite vous. Elle parut attrister.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient plus.  
\- Mr Wilson, venait très souvent au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'est plus. Il m'achetait toujours des fleurs,…il me faisait aussi de très beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Le dernier en date était ce collier.

Elle me montra le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Une remarquable chaîne en or supportant le poids d'un petit médaillon ou on pouvait lire l'inscription '_A mon amour'_

\- Il disait que ce collier avait appartenu à ma mère.  
\- Que savez-vous réellement de lui ?  
\- Je sais que c'est un homme bien, honnête et très gentil…sans doute plus que n'importe quel autre homme ou femme de cette ville.  
\- Cela ne fait aucun doute…saviez-vous que Mr Wilson est aussi votre père ?!  
\- Quoi ?! Non c'est absurde.

Je lui rapportai alors tout ce que Kyle m'avais raconté. Expliquant comment Kyle et la mère d'Iris s'était rencontré, comment ils n'avaient pas pu se marier à cause de la famille de Kyle et tout ce qui en suivis.  
Je voyais dans les yeux d'Iris qu'elle avait du mal à me croire, mais que quelque part une partie d'elle-même voulait me croire.

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas…je peux vous le prouver, mais pour ça vous devez m'accompagner. Vous pourrez alors poser vos questions à Kyle car je sais que vous en avez.

Elle sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis elle leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Très bien, je vous suis.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. ^^**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impression pour la suite, j'y tiens.**

**PETITE REMARQUE : J'ai souvent tendance à dire 'JE' quand j'écris mais je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas toute seule derrière cette fiction, ma très chère sœur est avec moi et il se peut que certains de mes mots ici soit en fait les siens que je cite. Bon tout ça pour dire qu'en faite le 'JE' que vous verrez souvent est en faite un 'NOUS' cacher. ^^**

**Voila, voila sur ceux o prochain chapitre. KISS !**

_**PS: Veuillez au grand seigneur pardonner mes fautes d'orthographe qui pique les yeux de mes lecteurs. **_**T.T**


	19. Retrouvaille de longue date

**On se retrouve en ce beau mercredi ensoleiller. Les beaux jours reviennent c super ! ^0^  
Bon il ne fait pas encore super chaud mais c un bon début.**

**J'ai publier un nouveau dessin qui correspond pile poil à ce chapitre. perso j'en suis pas vraiment fière je l'avais imaginer autrement mais bon...appréciez !**

**robinnico9978: Et non c'était le tour à Kana, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Tu trouve l'histoire captivante ?! Super c ce que je voulais ! Je doute que la couleur des cheveux soit réellement une raison de les mettre ensemble mais c un point de vue amusant. ^^**

**ChibichibiLuna: Kana est trop gentille ça la perdra. C vrai qu'elle a eu de la chance, qui elle aurais pu tomber sur un affreux bonhomme gras et puant et pervert sur les bord...mais non. ^^**

**Emma Dela Luna: Tu ne sais pas quoi dire?!...je vais t'aider, tu n'a qu'a dire ''C super, j'adore !'' ;)**

**Torima Kenro: Je suis super contente que tu trouve que notre fiction est la meilleurs de tes lectures, j'en ai presque rougit et j'ai sauter partout comme une folle en lisant ta review. D'ailleurs au passage tu peut mettre autant de review comme celle là pour la suite, c fou ce que ça motive un max...enfin bref revenons à nos moutons. Je suis ravie de t'avoir remis sur One Piece ce manga est bien l'un des rare que je me permet de regarder plusieurs fois. ^^**

**Sur ces mots je vous vous bonne lectures.**

* * *

'**_Surtout n'oublier pas l'hospitalité. Certain on loger des anges sans le savoir_**.'  
**Bible**

**Chapitre 18 : Retrouvaille de longue date.**

**POV Abby :**

La nuit était déjà tomber depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais je me trouvais encore sur le pont du navire, accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux perdus sur cette mer d'encre.  
J'avais encore du mal à croire que ses pirates avaient accepté de m'aider à retrouver Kana. Les hommes peuvent être étranges.

Un courant d'air léger vint me faire frissonner légèrement, m'obligeant à me protéger de mes bras.

\- Il fait frais.

Je sursautai, manquant de tomber par-dessus bord et me retournai vers le nouveau venu…le jeune brun qui m'avait sauvé. Il s'approcha lentement de moi.

\- Désolé si je t'ai effrayé. Dit-il souriant. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer.  
\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
\- Je me doutais que tu disais ça. Sourit-il. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste avec toi ?...au faite je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis…  
\- Portgas D Ace…je sais qui tu es.  
\- Comment tu sais ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit avant !  
\- Ma sœur…elle t'admire beaucoup.  
\- Elle m'admire ?!

Je me rendis soudain compte que je venais de faire une boulette. Je fis marcher mon cerveau pour trouver une solution qui apparue comme par magie.

\- Oui, enfin…elle a vu tes exploits dans les journaux…elle suit tous ce que tu fais…et elle ne manque pas de tout me dire.  
\- Oh, je vois.

Je soufflai, heureusement qu'il croyait ma version. Le regardant réfléchir un moment, je retournai à la contemplation de l'océan ou se reflétait la lune.

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quel sœur serais-je si cela n'était pas le cas ?  
\- Ne t'en fait pas on la retrouvera…tu sais moi aussi j'ai un petit frère. Une véritable plaie si tu veux mon avis, mais je l'aime c'est mon frère. J'ai juré de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte, même si ça devais me coûter la vie…c'est une personne qui attire les ennuis au moins aussi fort que le miel attire les mouches. Mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil, très sympas, un peu bagarreur il se battrait pour un morceau de viande s'il le fallait…mais il a un grand cœur.  
\- Il doit beaucoup te ressembler alors.  
\- Plus ou moins.

Il commença par me parler de son frère, Luffy. Il me raconta la moindres de ses anecdotes, me parlant de son enfance partager avec lui.  
Plus il me parlait de son frère et plus j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait de Kana. La ressemblance entre Luffy et Kana était telle que cela me fit sourire, qui aurais pu croire que ses deux soit aussi semblable.

\- Ah, enfin un sourire ! Se félicita Ace en me montrant du doigt. Je savais que tu en étais capable.  
\- Bien entendu que je le peux !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne souris pas ?  
\- …

Pourquoi ne riais-je pas ? Voilà une question qu'on ne m'avait jamais posée.  
Kana elle riait tout le temps, même quand il n'y avait pas de raison de rire…c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avais charmé chez elle.  
Mais alors pourquoi moi je ne riais pas comme elle ?! Surement pour la même raison qui fait que je ne pleure pas…par peur, par faiblesse.  
Les hommes étaient prêts à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent et même à vous arracher le cœur. Alors pourquoi leur facilité la tâche en le leur offrant un sourire ou une larme ?! Les seuls sourire que j'offrais étaient destiner à Kana, au moins j'étais sûr que jamais elle ne me trahirait, elle resterait à jamais une sœur, _ma sœur_.

Ace compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister et changea de sujet pour me parler encore de son frère. Il usa même de son pouvoir pour réchauffer un peu l'air nous entourant. C'était, ma foi, très agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il soudainement en levant les yeux.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?  
\- Non.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sembla chercher quelque chose, puis il se figea ses yeux fixant un point dans le ciel.

\- Là ! dit-il en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

Fixant ce même points qu'il désignait je ne vis rien du tout…jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ailé passe devant la lune. Voyant clairement ce dont il s'agissait je tendit les bras et quelque seconde plus tard Aro vint se poser dans le creux de ses derniers.

\- Aro. L'appelais-je.  
\- Tu le connais ?  
\- C'est un bon ami…je l'avais chargé de suivre Kana pour savoir où elle se trouvait.  
\- Il a l'air épuisé. Nota Ace.

Aro était en effet essoufflé et son petit corps se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration tout aussi rapide. Par télépathie, il m'indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait Kana et me dit qu'elle allait bien. J'en fus grandement soulagé.

Je racontai alors à Ace tout ce qu'Aro m'avais rapporté, il me demanda de le suivre jusque dans la cabine de Marco, le second et navigateur en chef de l'équipage. Après avoir entendu lui aussi mon discours, il fit changer le cap du navire afin de retrouver Kana.

Quelques jours plus tard, le navire arriva finalement en vue de l'île. La passerelle fut à peine poser que je m'élançai avec Aro sur mon épaule, mettant pied à terre et marchant d'un pas rapide vers Kana.

\- Hey ! Abby attend nous !

Je ne tournai la tête qu'au ¾ pour voir Ace franchir la passerelle à son tour pour me rejoindre. Mais le voir ne me fit pas ralentir.  
Il me rattrapa de quelque enjamber, tout comme Marco et quelques hommes.

\- Tu sais où tu vas ? me demanda Marco.  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Lui répondis-je.  
\- On devrait peut-être se disperser alors, pour avoir plus de chance de la retrouver, tu ne crois pas ?!

Je ne lui répondis même pas et continua mon chemin.

\- _Ou est Kana ?!_ demandais-je à Aro.  
_\- Elle sert d'esclave dans un manoir en haut de la ville, suis moi je vais t'y conduire._

Prenant son envol, il s'engouffra dans les rues, mais avant de pouvoir le suivre, Ace m'arrêta en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Abby tu ne devrais pas t'élancer comme ça dans une ville que tu ne connais pas. Marco a dit qu'on allait se séparer pour la retrouver.

Un cri surplomba sa voix, on leva lui et moi la tête pour Aro. Il tourna autour de nous puis s'engouffra dans une rue. N'attendant pas plus je le suivi. Ace me suivis tentant de me retenir.  
On arriva finalement devant un grand manoir. Aro s'était faufilé par l'une des fenêtres ouverte.

\- Ouah, ça c'est de la baraque. Dit Ace près de moi.  
\- Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce qu'on vous dit ! Nous gronda Marco en arrivant à son tour.  
\- C'est ici ! Dis-je pour couper son sermon.  
\- La porte est immense elle ne doit pas être facile à ouvrir, Abby laisse nous faire.

Ignorant une fois de plus Ace, je m'avançai vers la grande porte du manoir. Lorsque je fus à quelque mètre, je levai les mains.  
Répondant à mes mouvement la porte se mis à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis elle s'ouvris d'un coup, se fracassant contre le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Ouah ! S'exclama Ace, il se tourna vers Marco. Comment elle a fait ça ?  
\- Allons-y ! lui répondit son compagnon.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et de quel droit entré vous dans ma maison ?!

Je levai les yeux vers la femme qui venait de parler du haut des escaliers. Elle était entourée par deux jeune femme, aussi horrible l'une que l'autre.  
Elle hurla à la garde. Quelques seconde plus tard des gardes arrivèrent et nous encerclèrent. Ace et Marco ainsi que le groupe de pirate qui m'avait suivi s'occupèrent des gardes.

\- Ou est ma sœur ?! Demandais-je à la femme.  
\- Qui ?...Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler ! Sortez de chez moi !  
\- Ce n'est pas votre maison ! Hurla une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour vois Kana entré dans le manoir, accompagner d'une charmante jeune femme.

\- Te voilà enfin toi, ou était tu passer ?! hurla la femme à l'intention de Kana.  
\- Oh la ferme. Lui répondit l'air de rien Kana. Puis elle se dirigea vers moi. Abby, je suis contente que tu aille bien.  
\- Oui, moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis inquiété…allons-nous en maintenant.  
\- Non attend. Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais faire…tu veux m'aider ?

Je répondis par l'affirmation d'un signe de tête. Pour commencer, j'aidai Kana à se débarrasser des chaines qui la retenait. Elle se mit alors à s'étirer comme un chat.

\- Tu viens ? Toi aussi Iris.  
\- Vous n'irez nulle part ! Dit la femme en se postant de toute sa hauteur devant Kana.  
\- Écarter vous ! Dis-je entre mes dents.  
\- AAAAHHHH !

D'un geste de la main je l'envoyai balader dans un coin du hall. Ses deux filles lui sautèrent dessus pour voir si elle allait bien.

\- Quel est donc tout ce brouhaha…on ne peut plus dormir tranquille.

On leva tous les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir un homme appuyer sur la rambarde. Il ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme et toussait souvent. Il balaya de ses yeux fatiguer la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur la jeune femme qui accompagnait Kana. Son visage pris alors une expression de surprise.

\- Ce pourrait-il…non, je dois rêver…  
\- C'est bien elle Mr Kyle, c'est Iris. Répond le sourire aux lèvres Kana. Je vous avais dit que je la retrouverai.

Le dit Kyle descendit les escaliers aussi vite que sa condition de malade le lui permettait. Puis il s'avança vers Iris qui regardait l'homme avec une fascination toute particulière.  
Lorsque Kyle arriva à moins d'un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta, tendit timidement sa main, n'osant approcher d'avantage.

\- Vous…vous êtes mon père ? demanda Iris la voix tremblante.

Kyle les yeux se remplissant de larmes hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Pendant un instant la respiration d'Iris se stoppa pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Mais…pourquoi…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
\- J'ai…essayer. Bien des fois j'ai voulu te l'avouer…sans y parvenir…je suis désolé mon enfant.

Cette fois les larmes qui emplissait les yeux de Kyle se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, il baissa alors la tête honteux. Mais la releva bien vite lorsqu'il sentit un corps se coller au sien.  
Il vit Iris, le serrer dans ses bras mince et légèrement bronzer par le soleil. Il lui retourna son étreinte et sentis ses narines se remplir de cette odeur floral qu'il n'avait plus sentis depuis des années, ses larmes n'en ruisselèrent que d'avantage, tous comme ceux d'Iris contente de retrouver un père qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaitre.

Mais dans ce bonheur partagé, une personne s'opposa à tout cela.

\- Assez ! Hurla la femme que j'avais quelque temps auparavant envoyée dans le décor. Cette femme n'a pas le droit d'être ici, elle n'est qu'une roturière sale et indiscipliné un déchet pour la société. Seule ceux de sang noble sont admis en ces lieux !  
\- Vous n'êtes pas plus noble que le cochon qui vit dans la porcherie. Déclare Kana. Quoi que le cochon lui est plus aimable que vous.  
\- Infâme esclave !  
\- CELA SUFFIT !

On se tourna tous vers Kyle, qui venait de parler. Il se dressa devant sa femme, tenant dans ses bras sa fille nouvellement retrouvé.

\- Cesser un peu vos crises et aller dont vous rafraîchir dans la rivière.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Partez ! lui ordonna Kyle. Partez et ne revenez plus jamais ici, votre visage m'est insupportable.  
\- Mais je vis ici !  
\- Plus maintenant, je vous châtie. Elle allait parler, mais Kyle la coupa dans son élan. Un mot de plus et j'appelle la garde et dénonce tous vos méfaits.

Elle regarda alors Kyle avec une haine sans nom. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kana.

\- Tout cela c'est de votre faute…sans tout cela, tout ceci. Elle lève les bras pour désigner les choses autour d'elle. Tout ceci aurait pu être à moi. Je me suis assuré qu'il y est suffisamment de poison dans vos repas pour que cela passe pour un accident…mais je me rends bien compte que j'aurai du vous tuer il y a bien longtemps.  
\- C'est dans la boite ! Souris Kana.

Un déclic retentit et je remarquai que Kana tenait un étrange coquillage dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le dessus de ce coquillage, la voix de l'affreuse femme retenti et une voix répéta avec exactitude ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

\- Qu'est que cela ?! Hurla la femme.  
\- C'est un dial. Il enregistre tout ce qui est dit et il est possible de l'écouter autant de fois qu'il le faut ensuite…vous venez de vider votre sac et j'ai eu la bonne idée de tout enregistré.  
\- Sale peste…j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je le peux.

Elle sortit un pistolet de sous sa robe, pointa le canon sur Kana et fit feu.  
Mais bien que le sourire victorieux de l'affreuse femme se dessina sur son visage, il disparue quelque seconde après, lorsqu'elle vit la balle flotter dans les airs à quelque centimètre du visage de Kana.

\- Quel est dont cette sorcellerie ?! Dit la femme en reculant.

Elle tourna alors son visage vers moi et tenta de tirer d'autre balle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, je lui arrachai avec mon pouvoir, son arme et la disloqua avant d'en faire tomber les pièces détacher au sol.  
La femme tomba alors sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Vous…vous êtes un démon…

Serrant les mâchoires, mes sourcils se froncèrent et le visage de la femme se décomposa en une expression de peur lorsqu'elle croisa mes yeux. Elle devint alors pale, comme si elle venait de geler sur place.  
Je levai une main ou la balle qu'elle avait tirée sur Kana vint flotter. Tendant le bras, la balle fila à toute vitesse vers la femme, recroquevillée au sol, traçant un impact sur le sol de marbre.

\- Oser encore menacer ma sœur …et vous entendrez alors parler du véritable démon que je suis.

Tétaniser, la femme n'osa pas bouger ce n'est quand ses deux filles vinrent la porter qu'elles filèrent toutes les trois au dehors.  
Je lâchai alors un soupir de soulagement et pris une grand bouffé d'air. Kana vint alors se jeter dans mes bras, tout heureuse qu'elle était. Devant son sourire si cher à mes yeux, je lui retournai un sourire en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Comment vous remercié…demanda Kyle à Kana. Vous avez tellement fait. Vous êtes un ange tomber du ciel.  
\- Aller voir un bon médecin. Répondit ma sœur. Et vivez heureux.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, on sortit finalement du manoir. Tenant Kana serré contre moi je la menai vers Ace et Marco qui discutaient avec leurs hommes devant le manoir.

\- Abby ça y est tout est régler ? me demanda Marco.  
\- Oui. Encore merci…j'aimerais vous présenter ma sœur, Kana.  
\- Salut ! Leur dit Kana en souriant.

Si Marco et la plupart des hommes présents répondirent à son salut, Ace lui resta muet. Lorsque je le regardai il paraissait figé.  
La bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds, il dévisageait Kana, et lorsque Marco lui donna un coup de coude, il bafouilla maladroitement un '_salut'_ et tourna les talons pour cacher son visage que j'avais vue rougir.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer et en retournant au port, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude du jeune brun à l'égard de Kana.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. ^^**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions et vos prévision pour le futur. Dite moi ce que vous dite votre boule de cristal. ;)**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	20. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison igno

**Hello ! **

**Torima Kenro : _L'amour est enfant de bohème qui n'a._..STOP ! Reprenons...Je suis ravie d'apprendre que cette fic à le pouvoir de te faire arrêter tout ce que tu fait, surtout le dessin moi aussi j'ai du mal à décrocher d'un dessin une fois dedans je lâche difficilement l'affaire. **

**Nobody : Ace n'est pas encore tomber amoureux de Kana, ce n'est qu'un coup de foudre...mais cela le restera-t-il ?! Ah tel est la question. ^^ Ace au su faire sourire Abby s'est vrai et je ne doute pas qu'il recommence, qui sais ? ;p En tout cas merci d'adoré cette fiction.**

**Mlle Portgas : L'amour, l'amour qui peut réellement dire ce que c'est...personne ne contrôle son cœur. Comme je l'ai dit à Nobody, cela reste un coup de cœur tout peut encore changer...ou pas ! ^A^**

**Ic'ilver : Je te demande mille pardon pour ces fautes qui piquent les yeux. Tu es en effet une de plus a préférer Abby...pour ce qui est des couple je ne vais pas te répondre la surprise est la meilleur réponse. ;p**

**Je suis contente vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cet fiction. il y a déjà plus de 7000 views, 73 reviews, 31 favorites et 45 followers...j'en pleure de joies. T0T**

**NOUVEAU SONDAGE (ou presque):  
Ma sœur et moi avons crée les deux OC Abby et Kana mais il y a une chose à laquelle nous avons pas pensée.  
Ce n'est certes pas très important mais votre avis nous intéresse.  
Quel serais leurs date d'anniversaire ?! Il y a tellement de date que nous ne savons pas choisir alors que proposer vous ?! ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_**'Je suis capable du meilleur et du pire, mais c'est dans le pire que je suis le meilleur.'  
**_**Coluche**

**Chapitre 19 :**** Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**

**POV Kana :**

J'étais trop contente, on se trouvait sur le Mobydick le navire de Barbe Blanche…Le MOBYDICK ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même.  
J'étais tellement existé que je ne cessais de bouger dans tous les sens, une vraie pile électrique ! Enfin ça c'était en mode normal, là je devais dire que j'étais plutôt en mode super pile électrique puissante x1000 !

Lorsqu'on était monté à bord, le navire avait tout de suite quitté l'île et repartait déjà vers la mer. Marco le commandant de la 1ère flotte nous conduit vers son capitaine, le célèbre Barbe Blanche.  
Abby me tenait la main et même si j'avais envie de courir partout, je ne la lâchai pas. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité que je ne l'avais pas touché. Lorsque je la regardai pour lui sourire je voyais ses yeux s'illuminer brillant comme des étoiles une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Voici donc la fameuse petite sœur, Kana ! Dit la voix tonitruante de Barbe Blanche.  
\- Ouah, Barbe Blanche ! Le vrais Barbe Blanche !

Voyants mon enthousiasme le vieux barbu se mis à rigoler, bientôt suivi par ses compagnons que je savais qu'il traitait comme ses enfants.  
Le vieux grand chef pris alors son menton dans une main comme s'il réfléchissait. Ses yeux allaient de moi à Abby, puis d'Abby vers moi.  
Puis d'un coup il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

\- Mais c'est bien sur…vos petite frimousse ne me sont pas inconnue. C'est bien vous les sœurs pirates dont on parle en ce moment…Kana aux lames fulgurantes et Abby le démon noir.  
\- Abby n'est pas un démon ! Dis-je en pointant Barbe Blanche du doigt.  
\- AHAHAHA ! Loin de moi dans l'idée de me moquer de vous. Je ne faisais que répéter ce que la marine à écris sur vos avis de recherche.  
\- Oh alors c'est bon. Dis-je en retrouvant mon sourire.

Barbe Blanche ria encore aux éclats de sa voix tonitruante.  
Il but une pleine gorgé d'une bouteille qui devais surement contenir de l'alcool. Autour de lui des infirmières s'affairaient à le soigner, l'une d'elle tenta même de le dissuader de boire. À cela le grand capitaine n'accorda qu'un autre de ses rires et demanda qu'on le laisser faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il avala alors une nouvelle gorgé de sa bouteille.  
Un piaillement aigu traversa le ciel, les têtes se levèrent pour voir Aro descendre sur le pont et se poser sur l'épaule de Abby qui ne manqua pas de lui offrir une caresse sous le bec.

\- Tiens-le revoilà cet oiseau ?! Demanda Ace.  
\- Il se nomme Aro. Lui dit Abby sans même le regarder.  
\- On doit le remercie, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a retrouvé ta sœur.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et les pouvoirs que tu as utilisés ?! demanda Ace.  
\- Abby et moi on a mangé des fruits du démon. Répondis-je. Abby peut déplacer les objets et les manipuler comme elle le veut et moi…

Je souris à Abby, puis je couru en super vitesse de l'autre côté du pont.

\- TADA ! Moi je suis super rapide !  
\- Incroyable !

Je retournai, en super vitesse auprès d'Abby et lui pris le bras pour me tenir près d'elle. Son contact m'avais tellement manqué ses dernier jours. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna vers Barbe Blanche.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous ennuyer encore longtemps. À la première escale nous…  
\- Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça. Vous êtes la bienvenue, je peux même vous dire que vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.  
\- OUAIS ! M'écriais-je.

Une fête eu lieu l'instant suivant et dura tard la nuit. Et si Abby restait en retrait à parler avec Marco, moi je me mêlai à tous les pirates apprenant les noms que je ne connaissais pas et me faisant des amis à chaque nouvelle tête que je croisais. J'étais tellement contente, surtout lorsque j'avais rencontré Ace.  
Depuis que je l'avais vue on ne se quittait pas. Il me présenta à tout le monde et me fit gouter à tout ce qu'on pouvait servir à boire ou à manger, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment on fut calé l'un comme l'autre.

\- Pff…j'en peu plus, j'ai le bide qui va exploser !  
\- Ahaha ! Luffy disait la même chose ! Rigola Ace.  
\- Qui mange le plus de vous deux, lui ou toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop…mais je dirais que c'est lui.  
\- C'est sûr qu'avoir un ventre élastique ça doit aider !  
\- Ouais c'est clair…mais tu connais Luffy ?  
\- Oui ! Enfin je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai lu des tas de truc sur lui !  
\- Ah dans les journaux ! Ta sœur m'a raconté…j'me demande ou il est en ce moment. Dit-il d'un air rêveur.  
\- Surement en train de vider un frigo quelque part sur cette mer.  
\- Ahaha ! Sans doute…j'ai hâte de le revoir.  
\- Tu le reverras bientôt.  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Kana !

Je me redressai pour voir Abby me faire de grands gestes. Me remettant sur mes jambes, _pas sans mal_, je la rejoins.

\- On va se coucher, tu viens ?  
\- Oh oui je suis clamsé.  
\- J'vais vous conduire dans une chambre. Nous dit Marco en ouvrant la voie dans les couloirs de l'immense navire.

Me retournant j'hurlai un grand '_bonne nuit'_ à tout le monde. Quelque uns me répondirent, d'autre grognèrent à cause d'un mal de tête et d'autres ne dirent rien et continuèrent de vider leur coupe. J'offris alors un dernier signe de la main à Ace qui me sourit, puis je disparue dans le couloir derrière Marco et Abby.

On descendit pas loin d'une cinquantaine de marche d'escalier et on passa devant tout autant de porte avant que finalement Marco ne s'arrête devant l'une d'elle.

\- Nous y voilà. Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est viable.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis regarda Marco.

\- Cela conviendra.  
\- La salle de bain de cet étage est juste en face. Il montre une porte en face de notre chambre. Personne ne l'utilise ou alors seulement quand les autres ne fonctionnent pas. Vous serez donc tranquille.  
\- Merci. Tu viens Kana.  
\- Oui…Bonne nuit Marco.  
\- Bonne nuit les filles.

On entra et il referma la porte derrière nous, après un petit sourire réconfortant.  
La chambre était composée de deux lit. Abby s'installa tranquillement dans le siens, tandis que moi je sautai presque sur le mien.  
En plus des lits, il y avait un meuble à tiroir ou l'on pouvait ranger nos affaires. Je fis un instant la moue en pensant que j'avais perdus mes affaires.

\- Tiens j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le retrouver.

Je me tournai vers Abby qui tenait mon sac. Je lui sautai dessus, pris le sac et la serra dans mes bras.

\- Abby t'es la meilleure. Mais comment t'a fait pour les récupérer ?  
\- Je les ai retrouvés dans le bureau de l'homme qui tenait le marcher.  
\- Ouais, t'es la meilleure.

Après avoir regardé que toute mes affaires était dans mon sac, ce qui était le cas, je me laissai tomber sur le lit qui serais dès à présent le miens et m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain très tard dans la matinée par un coup frappé à ma porte. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire je descendis de mon lit et me dirigea tel un zombie vers la porte.  
J'ouvris la porte d'une main tandis que de je me frottait les yeux de l'autre. Il me fallut une bonne minute avant de voir qui était là.

\- Ace !  
\- Salut…comme je ne te voyais pas en cuisine j'ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre un petit déj au lit.

Je vis alors seulement maintenant qu'Ace portait un plateau charger de plein de bonne chose. Je l'invitai à entrer.  
Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet près du lit ou Abby avais dormis. Je vis alors qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Ta sœur est sur le pont. Elle s'est réveiller très tôt et à demander à ce que tu ne sois pas réveiller. Comme tu avais l'air fatigué on n'a pas osé la contredire.  
\- Mais tu es là.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se mit plus à l'aise dans le lit d'Abby, sur lequel il s'était assis, et croisa les bras derrière sa tête tout en me regardant de haut en bas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui souris et il me le rendit bien.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Ce serait dommage, j'ai fait tout le chemin de la cuisine jusqu'ici.  
\- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche, tu veux bien attendre ?  
\- Oh…oui, bien sûr.

Je pris mes affaire et alla dans la salle de bain qui faisait face à notre chambre. Je mis une dizaine de minute. Normalement je mettais plus de temps, mais savoir qu'Ace m'attendait me fit me presser.  
Je sortis finalement de la douche et m'habilla et revint finalement dans la chambre, une serviette poser sur ma tête.  
Ace était dans la même position que quand je l'avais quitté, sauf qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains un livre de Sherlock Holmes. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il referma le livre.

\- C'n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires d'une femme. Dis-je d'un air moqueur.  
\- Tu oublies que je suis un pirate. Dit-il en souriant. C'est un livre à Abby ?  
\- Non, le mien. C'est un de mes livres préféré. Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, un détective très douer qui résout des affaires de meurtre, de vols, d'usurpation…enfin tout un tas d'enquête. C'est le meilleur de tous.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire.  
\- Je n'aime pas vraiment. Mais celui-là j'aime bien…ou quand Abby me le lit. Elle aime beaucoup les livres.  
\- Je sais, avant de te retrouver elle passait son temps un livre à la main. Marco était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui aime les livres autant que lui. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils sont ensemble en ce moment.

Je m'approchai de la table de chevet et pris, sur le plateau, un croissant bien dodue pour croquer dedans à pleine dents.  
Pendant que je mangeais mon déjeuner, Ace me regardait et me posa quelque question, auxquelles je répondais, lui posant à mon tour des questions.  
Mes cheveux n'étant pas sécher l'eau dont ils étaient couverts tomba goutte à goutte sur le sol et trempa mon t-shirt.

\- Tu vas réussir à tomber malade si tu ne te sèche pas les cheveux.  
\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?! Mes cheveux sont si longs que c'est chiant de le faire toute seules.  
\- Mais comment tu fais d'habitude ?  
\- Bah soit je les laisse sécher comme ça, ou Abby m'aide.  
\- Tu ne fais dont rien sans ta sœur ?!

Je lui répondis par un sourire et réitéra ma demande à laquelle il ne put dire non.

\- Aller vient là ! dit-il en soupirant.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit m'asseoir entre ses jambes, mon dos face à lui. Il enleva la serviette trempé de ma tête et la posa plus loin, puis il posa ses mains au-dessus de ma tête. Une douce chaleur enveloppa ma tête et quelques minutes plus tard, mes cheveux étaient secs.  
Les boucles de mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules jusque dans mon dos. Je fis glisser mes doigts entre elles pour enlever les derniers nœuds restés.

\- C'est trop cools ! Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir ? Dis-je en me levant.  
\- Ouais, j'ai fait en sorte que mes mains soient suffisamment chaudes pour sécher tes cheveux sans les brûler.  
\- Super, merci !

Je lui sautai au cou pour le remercier, automatiquement ses bras vinrent ceinturer ma taille, pour me maintenir contre lui.  
Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Abby et, poser sur son épaule, Aro. Lorsqu'il l'a vit Ace se recula précipitamment.

\- Abby ! Dis-je joyeusement en me tournant vers la porte.  
\- Je…je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Dis Ace. A plus tard Kana.  
\- A tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en le saluant.

Ace me fit un clin d'œil malicieux et passa devant Abby, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis il disparue dans le couloir.  
Abby referma la porte, puis s'avança vers le centre de la pièce pour venir s'assoir sur son lit. Elle regarda son sac qui était grand ouvert, elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Désolé c'est Ace qui a regardé dedans. Il a vu mon livre. Lui dis-je pour répondre à sa question muette.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'Ace ait fouillé son sac…remarque à sa place j'aurais fait pareil, mais c'était Ace alors ça allais…_enfin, je crois._

\- C'est lui qui t'a apporté ce plateau ?  
\- Oui. Et il arrivait pile au bon moment. J'aurai mangé un éléphant tellement j'avais faim.  
\- _Pas étonnant il est midi passé_. Pailla Aro en venait picorer les restes dans mon plateau.

Je pris le reste de mon croissant qu'Aro failli manger. Abby fouilla dans ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ?  
\- Je venais te chercher.  
\- Ah…et pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Kana tu as dormis toute la matinée…tu ne vas donc pas passer ta journée au lit.  
\- C'est pas un si mauvais plan.

J'avalai le dernier morceau de mon déjeuner _un peu tardif_ et mis mes chaussures que je n'avais pas encore enfiler. Après quoi Abby, Aro et moi on rejoignit le pont.

* * *

**Se sera tout pour cette fois, j'en convient il ne se passe pas grand chose MAIS ne vous en faite pas le prochaine chapitre arrive bien vite.  
Si tout va bien il sera poster Jeudi en début d'après-midi..._normalement_. ^^'**

**A + KISS !**


	21. Mon trésor le plus cher

**Hello !**

**Arya Cahill : Kana est chou c vrai, quoi qu'un peu te^te en l'air. mais c ce qui fait son charme. Ace à effectivement eu peur d'Abby après tout elle surveille sa soeur d'un bonne oeil. ^^**

**Torima Kenro : Qu'on m'apporte le pti dej au lit et je vous aime ! Kana et Ace...se serais mignon tout plein. ^^**

**Mlle Portgas : Je vois que tu change vite d'avis. Et si o final tous ça n'avais été qu'un coup de foudre anodin et que Kana et Ace ne finissait pas ensemble ?! Je t'aurai balader sur toute la lignes alors. hihihi ! ^^**

**Après délibération de nos juges...a savoir moi et ma sœur nous avons finalement décider de poser les dates suivante : le 21 juin pour Kana et 21 décembre pour Abby.  
Nous trouvions que c'était ce qui définissait le mieux nos deux petite Oc et renforcerais leur différence. Kana serais alors le solstice d'été avec des couleur chaude et par la lumière et Abby le solstice d'hiver avec des couleur plus froide et par les ombres. Bon après tout est question de point de vue. ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_'Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'accaparer, je voulais juste que tu aies besoin de moi.'_  
Nana (manga)**

**Chapitre 20 : Mon trésor le plus cher.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que nous étions sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier nous avais offert asile et nous considérait comme membre à part entière de son équipage ou, comme il l'appelait, de sa famille.  
L'ambiance était loin d'être semblable à celle sur le Heart. Ici, tout était paisible _ou presque_. Il y avait quelque fois des coups de gueule ou des bagarres mais ça restait un endroit convivial, un endroit où il fait bon vivre.  
Il y avait également sur ce navire plus de gens que je ne peux en compter. Hier encore j'ai croisé une personne que je n'avais pas vue alors que nous étions sur ce navire depuis près d'une semaine.  
Je commençais à me sentir à l'aise ici, il y avait certes beaucoup de monde sur le navire mais ils ne se retrouvaient pas tous ensemble au même endroit. Ce qui m'allait très bien.

J'avais su trouver un endroit calme pour lire, sans tout de fois être couper du monde dans une petite salle de lecture qui servait aussi de salon. Les pirates allaient et venaient, discutaient, jouaient, se chamaillaient parfois.

\- Je savais que je te trouvais ici.

Sursautant, je donnai un coup accidentel dans la table basse devant moi, renversant par la même occasion mon verre de jus de fruit. J'essuyai prestement le liquide qui s'écoulait et levai la tête pour voir Thatch, qui souriait.

\- Tu es bien maladroite dit moi.

Thatch était le cuisinier en chef de l'équipage. Il contrôlait chaque personne qui travaillait en cuisine et il était en plus le commandant de la 4ème division et un sacré coureur de jupons.  
Il me sourit affectueusement et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé que j'occupais.

\- Tu passes tes journées à lire. Si tu continues dans quelques jours tu auras lu tous les livres de ce navire.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir s'instruire ?  
\- Oh, je ne dis pas que c'est mal te ne fourvoie pas. Je ne fais que remarquer, c'est tout.

Il s'étala un peu plus sur le canapé, posant ses bras sur le haut du canapé et croisant les jambes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que toi et Kana étiez orphelines.

Ah oui, Thatch était aussi un véritable accro aux renseignements et aux potins. Si on voulait savoir quelque chose, il fallait venir le voir.  
Ces derniers jours il était venu si souvent me raconter les derniers potins que je pouvais savoir tout ce qu'il se passait sur ce navire sans même bouger de ce canapé.

\- C'est vrai en effets.  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- J'avais 5ans, Kana 1an.  
\- Ouah, aussi jeune. Dit-il sans cacher sa tristesse. Je suppose donc que vous ne vous souvenez pas de vos parents ?  
\- Kana n'en a en effet aucun souvenir…je m'en souviens encore mais cela est flou.  
\- Je comprends…qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
\- Nous avons été placé dans un orphelinat, avant de finalement nous installé à Milano  
\- Une enfance mouvementée. Dit-il en souriant.  
\- Pas plus que d'autre.  
\- Surement.

Il leva les yeux aux plafonds et réfléchit quelque temps.

\- Tu avais remarqué que Ace et Kana passait beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

Évidement que je l'avais remarqué, depuis notre arriver ici Ace et Kana étaient devenue quasiment inséparable. Kana venait toujours me raconter ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, _ne manquant aucuns détails_. Elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Ace.  
Pour ma part j'étais un peu moins enthousiaste. Je voyais bien comment le second commandant reluquait ma jeune sœur.

\- Les autres n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir remarquer mais…je trouve Ace étrange. Repris Thatch pensif. Quand il n'est pas avec ta sœur, il me parait plus absent, il est toujours perdus dans ses pensées…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

Bien sûr que j'avais une idée, mais je ne la fis pas partager à Thatch.  
Thatch se mis alors à me raconter ses dernier potins tout fraichement amasser, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je revoyais encore la première rencontre d'Ace et Kana. Je me souvenais encore de comment il était resté figé, comment ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une jolie teinte rose et comment il avait détourné le regard, apparemment rendu nerveux par quelque chose.

\- _Il a craquer sur Kana_. Dit la voix d'Aro.

Je levai les yeux et vit qu'Aro se tenait sur l'un des accoudoirs d'un fauteuil. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, surement trop perdu dans mes pensées…mais ce qu'il disait était ce à quoi je pensais…Ace était amoureux de Kana, ou du moins il avait une certaine attirance pour elle.

\- _Mais si c'est vraiment cela_. Continua Aro_. Kana ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte.  
__\- Cela ne me surprend pas…Kana n'est pas vraiment douer pour ce genre de chose, c'est ce qui la rend vulnérable.  
__\- Tu crois que le jeune pirate lui veut du mal ?  
__\- Non…du moins je le pense…mais sa façon de la regarder et de la draguer sans cesse me dérange. Kana est un être humain, pas un morceau de viande qu'on agite pour appâter les prédateurs.  
_\- _Que comptes-tu faite ?  
__\- Seulement lui faire comprendre cela._

Ace avais peut être craqué pour Kana, cela n'excuserais rien. Un homme restait un homme et devant une femme il était capable des pires infamies. Tout ce qui me restait à faire c'est faire comprendre à Ace que Kana a des sentiments et que s'il la blesse…

\- Dis dont tu m'écoute un peu !

Je papillonnai quelque seconde des yeux, sortant de mes pensées lorsque Thatch me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Il me regardait avec un air légèrement vexé…de toute évidence il venait de remarquer que je ne l'écoutais plus.

\- Désolé, j'étais…  
\- Perdue dans tes pensées. Finit-il à ma place retrouvant son sourire. C'est ce que j'ai vu. Et à quoi pensais-tu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
\- …je me demandais juste ce que tu nous préparais pour ce soir.

Il parut croire mon mensonge et me dicta son menu du soir, le sourire aux lèvres. S'il y a une chose dont Thatch aime parler c'est bien de cuisine, il aime tellement ce qu'il fait qu'il pourrait en parler toute une journée non-stop.

Voyant l'heure tardive, il m'invita à le suivre au réfectoire ou déjà un bon nombre des membres étaient présent.  
Kana me fit signe de la main. Elle était assise à une table près de Marco, Vista et Ace bien entendu. J'allai m'assoir près d'elle et elle ne perdit pas une minute pour me raconter ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pendant le repas, mon regard dévia plusieurs fois vers Ace qui, à ma grande surprise, ne s'était pas assis à côté de Kana, ni même en face. Il se trouvait à plusieurs places d'elle et semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

À la fin du repas qui s'était éterniser et qui s'était changer en partie de cartes et échange de paroles, Kana se décida à aller se coucher avec Aro, comme une bonne partie de l'équipage, hormis ceux de garde.  
J'allais moi aussi me coucher, lorsque je me souvins avoir laissé mon sac dans le salon. Je pris alors une autre direction.

Une fois dans le salon, je rassemblai mes affaires laissé un peu en bazar et les mis dans mon sac. Mais lorsque je mis le sac sur mon épaule, une couture sauta et le sac se renversa sur le sol.

\- Oh, génial. Râlais-je.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je sursautai et me retourna pour voir Ace. Il était assis dans l'un des canapés, les jambes tendues posé sur la table basse et les bras croisé derrière la tête…_je ne l'avais pas vue en rentrant_.

\- Non, cela ira merci.

Je ramassai alors mes affaires éparpiller et les mis du mieux que je pu dans mon sac maintenant déchiré.  
Dans son canapé, Ace resta quelque temps silencieux, son pied se balançant d'avant en arrière, regardant dans toutes les directions…_sauf la mienne_.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Lui demandais-je.

Il croisa mon regard. Il semblait contrarier, comme si quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose dont de toute évidence il voulait parler.

\- Non, tout…tout va bien…

Je continuai de ranger mes affaires, j'allais remettre un livre dans mon sac, mais une feuille s'en échappa et glissa jusqu'au pied d'Ace. C'était en réalité l'avis de recherche fait à mon nom. Ace le ramassa et regarda longuement l'affiche.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Pardon ?

Je levai la tête pour voir de quoi il voulait parler. Il me montra alors l'affiche me représentant.

\- Qu'on t'appelle 'démon', cela ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment fais-tu ?  
\- L'habitude sans doute.  
\- L'habitude ?  
\- Cela fait déjà des années que l'on me traite de démon ou de sorcière…j'aurais il semblerait des yeux et des cheveux le laissant croire.  
\- T'es cheveux non rien d'anormal…tes yeux sont…bon d'accord j'avoue n'avoir jamais vue une telle couleur d'yeux et que des fois ça peut être troublant mais ça ne veut rien dire. À bien y regarder ils sont plutôt jolis !  
\- C'est gentil…mais visiblement le monde ne semble pas de ton avis.  
\- …Mais ces gens se moquaient de toi, cela ne te fait rien ?  
\- Le monde peut bien dire ce qu'il lui plait…je sais qui je suis, c'est ce qui importe.

Ace sembla méditer ce que je venais de dire.

\- En revanche, si je peux supporter qu'on se moque de moi, je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à Kana.  
\- Je te comprends. Dit-il en reprenant un semblant de sourire.  
\- D'ailleurs. Je me redressai pour lui faire face et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine. Il semblerait qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.  
\- Vraiment ?

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et eu un sourire en coin, comme s'il était tout d'un coup fière de lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit que je ne riais pas et que j'avais un air plutôt renfermer il ravala son sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Vous êtes devenu très proche, non ?  
\- Pas tant que ça en fait.

Il sembla tout d'un coup dépressif. Je fus alors surprise de le voir changer de comportement aussi rapidement. Il détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à l'affiche qu'il tenait encore. Puis après un bref silence il soupira.

\- Que ressens-tu à son égard ? Demandais-je soudainement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai vue comment tu regardais Kana.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Kana est une belle femme, c'est vrai et je mentirais en disais qu'elle ne me fait aucun effets mais…  
\- Mais ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me rendre mon regard.

\- Kana me parle beaucoup de toi…plus qu'il ne le faut même. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et une personne de confiance.  
\- Comment peut tu savoir que je suis quelqu'un de bien tu ne me connais même pas !  
\- Je l'ai vue dans tes yeux…j'ai vu un homme bien.

Ace plongea son regard dans le mien, m'écoutant avec un sérieux inégalé.

\- Kana t'aime beaucoup. Il ne dit rien et tenta de voir ou je voulais en venir. Mais sache une chose…elle est ma sœur, ma seule famille, mon trésors et s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose je ne le pardonnerais pas et alors même un millier d'homme ne pourrais m'empêcher de la venger…même si c'est toi.

Mes affaires enfin toutes ramasser je me levai, tenant dans mes bras mon sac dorénavant obsolète. Je passai devant Ace sans dire un mot. Puis alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte Ace se leva d'un bond du canapé.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.  
\- Je sais…mais je devais en être sûr…tu as un petit frère toi aussi, tu dois me comprendre.

Il sourit à pleine dents lorsque je lui parlai de son frère. Il m'aida ensuite à ouvrir la porte et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, on partit chacun dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Se sera tout pour cette fois, merci encore et au chapitre suivant. KISS !**


	22. Avant les ténèbres

**Hello!**

**Iwachan35 : C'était court je l'avoue, d'autre chapitre seront cours voire lus cours encore. Heureusement il y en a des plus long. J'essaie de trouver un équilibre mais quand les idées fusent c assez compliquer à faire en sorte que ça reste correcte niveau longueur. Par contre dans le cas contraire lorsqu'il y a peu d'idées j'ai un peu tendance à tourner autour du pot et à écrire pour rien. Mais jusque là c bien passé. ^^**

**Arya Cahill : '_Les opposée s'attirent_' ou '_Qui se ressemble s'assemblent'_ tend de concept qui pourrais être choisi. Je comprend très bien que tu préfère certain couples. pour Ace/Kana ont peut dire que c un peu en marche même si rien n'est encore sur pour ce qui est d'Abby...qui a dit qu'elle finirait avec Law ?! ;p**

**MllePortgas : Abby surveille sa sœur comme une lionne protège ses petit. après tout c ça seule famille il est bien normal qu'elle en prenne soin. ^^ **

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**'Mille ennemis hors de la maison valent mieux qu'un seul à l'intérieur.'**_  
**Proverbe arabe**

**Chapitre 21 : Avant les ténèbres...**

**POV Kana :**

Pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours j'avais bien dormis et lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin je n'étais pas fatiguer…_ou presque pas_.  
Lorsque je quittai mon lit, je vis qu'Abby venait elle aussi de se réveiller. Normalement quand je me lève, Abby est déjà lever et habiller mais là non.  
Il lui arrivait de traîner au lit, mais pas souvent. Je savais que lorsqu'elle traînait comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait très bien dormis et qu'elle serait de bonne humeur. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est de mauvais humeur en temps normal, hein…c'est juste qu'elle est plus…enfin qu'elle est plus joyeuse on va dire.

On alla prendre une douche puis une fois habillé on alla main dans la main en cuisine. On s'installa à la table ou on avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir, là où se retrouvais toujours Ace, Marco et Thatch, mais ce dernier était occuper en cuisine.

Je m'assis à côté d'Ace qui me sourit et m'ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux. Abby elle s'assit en face de moi et lorsqu'elle regarda Ace, celui-ci arrêta tout geste et se mis à vider son assiette en détourna le regard comme gêner. Je me mis à rire.

\- Alors avez-vous bien dormis cette nuit ? nous demanda bien heureux Marco.  
\- Comme des bébés ! Répondis-je.  
\- Temps mieux parce qu'on a une longue journée qui nous attend.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Le navire approche d'une île, nous avons donc besoin de refaire les stocks, mais avant cela il nous faut faire les comptes de ce qu'il nous reste et pour ça on ne manquera pas de mains.  
\- Oh, mais je voulais aller m'entraîner avec Ace ! Boudais-je.  
\- C'est vrai Marco. Intervint Ace. Kana voulais que je l'aide à s'amélioré au combat.

Marco réfléchit quelque instant puis souriant il donna sa réponse.

\- Très bien, faite comme vous voulez…mais éviter de tout casser.  
\- Promis ! Dis-je en souriant. Et toi Abby, tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Non…Une prochaine fois peut être.

Les conversations reprirent alors. Puis tout d'un coup Marco s'adressa à Abby.

\- Ace m'a dit que ton sac s'était déchiré.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai…  
\- Pas étonnant Abby a se sac depuis plus de 10ans. Dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Vraiment, aussi longtemps ? se demanda Marco.  
\- Non, pas autant. Répondit Abby. Mais cela fait en effet un bon bout de temps que je le traine dans mon sillage…pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je pourrais t'en donner un. J'en ai plusieurs et ils ne me servent pas et sont tout neuf…ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Euh…oui, oui bien entendu.

Abby rougis très légèrement. Je souris et me pencha vers Ace et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Abby a toujours eu un faible pour les blonds.

Ace fit des yeux ronds avant de pouffer. Il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retenir son rire, mais il n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Ce qui me fit rire à mon tour.  
Cela ne resta pas aussi discret qu'on put le penser. Abby et Marco s'étaient tous les deux tourné vers nous et nous regardaient sans comprendre.

\- Dis donc les amoureux c'est quoi ses messes basses ?! demanda Marco un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- On n'est pas…commença Ace.  
\- On ne fait pas de messe basse. Dis-je sans faire attention à Ace.  
\- De quoi vous parliez alors ?  
\- Je disais juste à Ace qu'Abby avais toujours eu un faible pour les hommes blonds.

Cette fois c'est Abby qui rougit. Marco lui se mis à rire.  
Une fois tout le monde calmer et ayant retrouvé une couleur normal, les conversations reprirent. Le petit déjeuner terminé, chacun se dispersa. Je suivis alors Ace.

\- On va s'entraîner sur le pont à la poupe du navire, là au moins on ne sera pas embêter.  
\- La poupe ?  
\- À l'arrière. Tu ne connais pas les termes nautique ?  
\- Pas beaucoup…je connais bâbord pour gauche, tribord pour droite puis c'est tout.  
\- Pas grave, je te les apprendrais.  
\- Cool.

On se sourit mutuellement, puis Ace me conduit à l'arrière du bateau, à la poupe comme il avait dit.  
Avant de pouvoir arriver sur le pont arrière, on passa devant quelques portes, l'une d'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme.

\- Tiens salut, commandant.  
\- Salut Teach.

Marshall D Teach, aussi appeler Barbe Noire. Cet homme…tout était à cause de lui, tout était de sa faute…à cause de lui beaucoup d'homme allais mourir dont Thatch et Ace.  
Sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veine je bondis sur l'homme en face de moi et ne manqua pas de le frapper de toute mes forces.

\- Kana mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla Ace.  
\- J'vais le tuer ! Hurlais-je à mon tour folle de rage.

Prenant l'une de mes dagues à ma ceinture, je m'apprêtai à poignarder Teach, mais Ace m'attrapa le bras.

\- Mais arrête ça ne va pas !  
\- Lâche-moi, tu ne comprends pas !  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Le bruit que nous faisions attira les curieux. Ace leur demanda de l'aide pour me faire lâcher prise.  
D'autre bras vinrent s'ajouter à ceux d'Ace qui tentait de me faire lâcher Teach, mais je n'abandonnai pas facilement.

\- Mais lâchez moi, vous ne comprenez pas c'est un traître !

Mais personne ne m'écouta et bientôt, on me tira loin de Teach qui s'en échappa avec seulement quelque bleu et une légère estafilade sur la joue.  
Deux hommes me retinrent encore alors je te tentais de sauter de nouveau sur Teach.

\- Tout va bien Teach ? lui demanda Ace.  
\- Ouais, c'est rien…elle cogne dur la petite.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Marco arriva à son tour, suivis par Abby. Cette dernière eu le visage qui s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit que des hommes me retenait. Je me tournai vers elle tout comme Ace.

\- Relâchez là ! ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes qui me tenaient.

Les deux hommes me relâchèrent, Abby vint alors tout de suite se mettre près de moi. L'air devint lourd autour d'elle, je la vis fusiller d'un regard sombre et glacial Ace.  
Je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Abby c'est lui…c'est de sa faute…  
\- Je sais. Me dit-elle en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.  
\- On ne doit pas le laisser faire, c'est un traite il va les tuer…Abby il va tuer…  
\- Teach ne tuera personne ! dit enfin Ace.

On tourna les yeux vers Ace, qui défendit Teach à quelque pas derrière lui. Abby lui lança un regard terrible, qui aurait fait fondre sur place bien des hommes. Et si Ace n'en démordait pas, je le vit tout de même frémir face à ce sombre regard. Une tension pesante s'instaura entre eux.  
J'allais parler, mais Abby m'entraîna avec elle, lançant un regard noir et plein de reproche à Ace qui se crispa légèrement et détourna finalement le regard.  
Abby m'emmena dans notre chambre et referma la porte derrière nous.

\- On doit faire quelque chose ! Si on ne fait rien, il va tuer Thatch et voler ce fruit, il deviendra alors plus fort et cherchera à tuer encore…jusqu'à ce que Ace lui aussi se fasse tuer. Je me tournai vers Abby. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent…Thatch…Ace…je ne veux pas…ce sont mes amis.

Des larmes commencèrent à inonder mes yeux, lorsqu'elle les vit Abby sauta dans mes bras.

\- Calme toi…tu n'as pas à pleurer…ne t'en fait pas…on les sauvera.  
\- Tu veux m'aider ?...alors il faut tuer Teach, il faut que…  
\- Non ! Me coupa Abby. Si on s'en prend à Teach maintenant alors qu'il n'a encore rien fait on risque de se mettre tout l'équipage à dos et Ace t'en voudra…c'est là ce que tu veux ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors attendons le bon moment.

Abby avais raison, si j'avais tué Teach, Ace et les autres m'en auraient voulu et c'est moi qui serais considérer comme une traîtresse et voudrons alors me faire payer…j'aurais alors pris le chemin que Teach a pris.

Les jours suivant je tachais de trouver un moyen de coincer Teach la main dans le sac lorsqu'il tenterait de voler le fruit qu'aurais trouvé Thatch, mais quoi que je fasse je ne trouvais rien. Je n'arrêtais pas stresser, je me demandais sans cesse si j'arriverais à sauver Thatch et Ace…Ace. Depuis que j'avais attaqué sauvagement Teach, il était devenu distant. Les autres membres m'avaient pardonné, Abby avais même été voir Barbe Blanche et Marco pour leur donner une explication. Elle avait réussi à les calmer et à leur faire croire que ce n'était qu'un coup de sang de ma part. Mais cela n'avait pas ramené Ace qui m'évitait.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas il reviendra_. Me dit Aro.  
\- Mais pourquoi il m'évite ?  
_\- Laisse-lui du temps. Comment réagirais-tu si tu étais à sa place…comment te comporterais-tu avec lui s'il avait tenté de s'en prendre à Abby.  
_\- Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Abby !  
_\- Et s'il l'avait fait, comment réagirait tu ?  
_\- Je lui en voudrais.  
_\- Tu vois !...laisse lui du temps. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il te pardonnera.  
_\- Mais entre-temps j'm'ennuie.

Sans Ace avec qui passer mes journées, le temps paraissait plus long et moins amusant.  
Je passais alors mon temps à aller et venir sur le navire, restant tantôt avec Haruta avec qui je parlais beaucoup, ou avec Izou qui s'amusait à me coiffé et à me faire belle, d'ailleurs pour un homme il en connaissait des conseils beauté.  
Mais la plupart du temps, je le passais avec Abby, elle était la seule qui puisse combler le vide occasionner par Ace. Même si elle ne disait rien, sa présence près de moi suffisait à me calmer et à m'occuper l'esprit.

Un soir alors que je me rendais en cuisine pour combler un petit creux persistant, je croisai Thatch, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Salut ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu fais en cuisine ?  
\- J'ai faim…c'est quoi ? Demandais-je en montrant ce qu'il tenait.

Il tendit le bras et je pu voir un fruit au drôle de motif…c'était le fruit du démon des ténèbres. Mes yeux devinrent alors aussi ronds que des citrons.

\- C'est un fruit du démon, je l'ai trouvé en allant en mission.  
\- Mange-le !  
\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord savoir quel pouvoir il donne.  
\- On le saura quand tu l'auras mangé…aller vas-y mange le !

Je le pressai de le manger, poussant le fruit vers sa bouche mais il m'attrapa le bras.

\- Du calme, tigresse. Rigola-t-il. Je veux être sûr que son pouvoir ne sera pas quelque chose d'idiot. Se serais bête.  
\- Mais non, c'est un pouvoir super cool et super puissant. Aller mange le !  
\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le manger et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera avaler ce fruit…du moins pas tout de suite.

Il passa devant moi et disparu derrière une porte en rigolant, pensant surement que je lui faisais une blague.  
Je disparue à mon tour à toute vitesse pour arriver dans la chambre ou je trouvai Abby.

\- Il a trouvé !

Elle sursauta et fit tomber la pile de livre qui était posé près d'elle, en me voyant arriver en super vitesse. Elle se redressa.

\- Il a trouvé le fruit, il faut faire vite, Abby ou alors Teach…  
\- Kana ! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour me faire taire. Du calme. Teach ne tentera rien tant qu'il y aura du monde autour de lui. Tu m'as dit qu'il volerait le fruit à Thatch durant la nuit.  
\- Oui, mais…  
\- Alors nous avons jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver un plan.

On échangea nos idées longtemps, mais on n'arriva qu'à une seule conclusion…si nous voulions coincer Teach, il faudrait le coincer la main dans le sac.  
J'avais alors proposé de monter la garde chacune notre tour, près de Thatch. Abby n'avais pas été d'accord disant que se serais risquer, mais Aro s'était proposer. Il allait alors monter la garde toute la nuit afin de surveiller Teach et l'empêcher de tuer Thatch et de voler le fruit.

Le soir même on se dirigea alors vers notre chambre, l'air de rien. Aro lui resta sur le pont et commença sa surveillance.  
Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans mon lit, sans pourvoir dormir. Un regard vers le lit voisin me fit dire qu'Abby dormait à point fermer.  
Aro n'avais pas encore donné de signe d'alerte, mais quelque chose n'allais pas, quelque chose me gênait.  
Je me levai, faisant le moins de bruit possible, je pris mes dagues et déambula dans les couloirs me dirigeant toujours sans bruit vers les appartements de Thatch.  
Soudain j'entendis un bruit venant du couloir suivant. Je longeai alors le mur et arriver à l'intersection tenta un regard.

\- AAhh !  
\- _Kana_ ?!  
\- Aro ?! Mais tu m'as fait peur !

Ce n'était qu'Aro, cette imbécile de piaf m'avais fait une peur bleu.

_\- C'est toi l'imbécile et tu m'as fait tout aussi peur. Que faisais-tu ici ?  
_\- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir…et Teach ?  
_\- Chut !...je l'ai vue sur le pont et l'ai suivis ici, mais je l'ai perdu. J'étais en train de le chercher quand je suis tombé sur toi.  
_\- Oh non ! Ça veut dire que Thatch et en danger !

Je couru à travers les couloirs me dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Thatch, lorsque j'arrivai la porte était grande ouverte et au centre de la pièce se trouvait Thatch allonger sur le sol.  
Je me précipitai en avant, mais un coup dans le ventre assez puissant m'arrêta dans ma course. Au sol, je levai les yeux pour tomber sur Teach.

\- Finalement tu avais raison…je ne sais pas comment tu pouvais le savoir, mais peu importe puisque tu vas mourir.

La douleur m'empêchait de me lever, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est regarder Teach brandir son poignard encore couvert du sang de Thatch…cette fois c'est fini.

* * *

**Kana parviendra-t-elle à arrêter Teach ou bien se fera-t-elle toucher par le coup mortel du _gros patapouf_ de Teach (vous comprendrez que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ^^)? tout cela vous le saurez au chapitre suivant. ^^**

**Avant toute chose donnez moi vos impression pour la suite que se passera-t-il selon vous ?! Dite nous tout et on vous promet un nouveau chapitre dans les délais les plus courts. **

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	23. L'erreur est humaine le pardon divin

**HELLO !**

**comme promis un nouveau chapitre très rapide. bon pas aussi rapide, il devais être publier hier dans l'aprèm mais j'ai eu des souci internet...enfin bref tout ça vous vous en foutez. ^^**

**Naoli : Kana est forte, mais être fort ne veut pas dire être invincible...il y a eu un grand débat d'ailleurs sur ce qui allais se passer on hésitait à faire mourir Kana...mais non je plaisante. ;p**

**MllePortgas : Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi j'aurais ARRACHER la sale tronche de ce sale c** de f*** de p*** de Teach. voila j'ai fini. ^^ Ah qui viendra sauver Kana ? ...si quelqu'un viens la sauver bien entendu. ;)**

**Ic'ilver : Qui sain d'esprit et ayant un temps soit peu de jugeote ne voudrais pas tuer Teach, ce sale monstre est un nid à problème...est en plus il est moche. Pour Ace...je ne garantit rien pour le moment. ;p**

**Torima Kenro : T'a raison Teach est un sale en***** qui ne mérite qu'une chose, qu'on le découpe en petit dé apéricube et qu'on l'éparpille au quatre coin du monde pour nourrir les poissons et encore s'ils sont intelligent les poissons n'y toucherons pas et alors il pourrira aux fond de l'océan comme le vieux déchets qu'il est. Pour tes proposition j'te laisse lire et voir par toit même. ^^**

**Artemis : Une fin inquiétante pour faire peur aux lecteurs et les pousser à lire la suite. Pas mal hein ?! ^^ Et merci pour tes encouragements ça fait du bien.**

**bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**'L'heure la plus sombre vient toujours avant l'aube.'**_  
**Emmanuel Moynot**

**Chapitre 22 : L'erreur est humaine…le pardon est divin.**

**POV Abby :**

Je courrais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, sans me préoccuper de faire ou non du bruit.  
Aro m'avais avertis du danger, je m'étais alors lever en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre Kana avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Arriver dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Thatch, j'entendis un cri. Je pressai l'allure

Une fois devant la porte, un triste spectacle s'offrait à moi. Thatch était allonger au sol, du sang s'échappait d'une blessure dans son dos. Et Kana…elle aussi allonger dos sur le sol, sa chemise de nuit vert pale à l'origine était maintenant couverte de sang. Face à elle Teach se tenant debout, un poignard ensanglanté à la main.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, la rage pouvait facilement se lire sur mon visage. Tout autour de moi se mis à trembler, les murs de la chambre se mirent à grincer dangereusement et les meubles se mirent à bouger comme s'ils s'étaient tout d'un coup mit à trembler de peur.  
Teach se tourna vers moi, mais il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que j'étais face à lui j'avais levé le bras et d'un mouvement aussi rapide que puissant j'avais propulsé l'énorme armoire présente dans la chambre contre lui. La force mis dans ce geste était tel qu'il traversa le mur de la chambre et d'autre après celui-ci créant un immense trou.  
Le bruit occasionner par ce geste attira Marco. L'air était encore charger de tensions meurtrières lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'état des dégâts ainsi que Thatch et Kana au sol.  
Mon corps encore en ébullition, je me tournai vers lui et lui parla d'une voix froide et menaçante.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Teach à attaquer Thatch, c'est lui encore qui s'en est pris à Kana ! Et maintenant admire !

Je montrai Thatch et Kana d'un mouvement de la main.  
Me détournant de Marco, je m'accroupis près de Kana, qui par miracle était encore en vie et consciente, n'ayant été touché qu'au bras. Soulagée je l'étreignis fort et me tourna vers Thatch, il respirait encore mais il était très faible.  
Lui et Kana furent emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie et opérer dans la seconde. Je les laissai au soin des infirmières et chercha Teach. Mais il avait disparu, tout ce qui restait c'est un trou énorme dans le mur et un tas de gravats.  
En fouillant un peu, je retrouvai le poignard ensanglanté et le foulard que Teach avais l'habitude de porter sur la tête. J'entendis Marco s'approcher un peu plus de moi, mais ne me tourna pas vers lui.

\- Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir des morts pour que l'homme croie en des choses impossibles. Murmurais-je pour moi-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que Marco m'entende.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mort…  
\- C'est exact…mais cela a bien failli. Si Kana n'avais pas trouvé Thatch, il serait mort.  
\- Abby…je…on est désolé…si on peut faire quelque chose.  
\- Prie pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Kana et Thatch. Lui répondis-je froidement.

J'abandonnai Marco sur ces mots et rejoignit l'infirmerie. Bien entendu comme les infirmières étaient occuper je ne pus y entré, je me décidai alors à attendre dans le couloir, le dos appuyer contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace arriva à son tour. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, mais comme moi avant lui il fut contraint de sortir par les infirmières en plein travail.

\- Laissez-moi entrer ! Hurla-t-il.

Élever la voix ne lui fut pas d'un grand recours, il n'eut pas la chance d'aller plus loin que le pas de la porte.

\- Alors c'était vrai ?! dit-il tout bas.  
\- Oui, il est dans un état grave on doit rester concentré alors s'il te plait laisse nous. Je t'appellerais dès qu'on aura fini.

La femme repartis dans la salle et ferma la porte, laissant Ace dans le couloir. Il serra les poings de plus en plus forts et se tourna finalement vers moi. Même s'il m'inspirait de la compassion à cet instant, mon regard restait dur.  
Je lui en voulais, à lui et aux autres mais à lui plus particulièrement. Je pensais qu'il écouterait, qu'il ferait un minimum confiance à Kana. Au lieu de ça il l'a ignoré et s'est mis à l'éviter. Alors que tout ceci aurait pu être évité.  
Son regard s'apaisa un peu, _s'attrista_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots restèrent coincé au plus profond de lui-même, il tourna alors les talons et partis.

Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau. L'infirmière en chef s'approcha de moi.

\- Ils vont bien tous les deux.

Je lâchai un soupir soulagé. Elle m'expliqua que Kana n'avais rien de bien grave, juste une taillade peu profonde au bras. Quant à Thatch, c'était hélas un peu plus grave. Le trop plein de sang qu'il avait perdu et sa blessure avaient occasionné une paralysie de ses jambes. Les infirmières craignaient qu'il ne marche plus jamais, mais restaient tout de fois confiante.  
Elle me dit ensuite que je pouvais entrer et que Thatch voulait nous parler à moi et Kana. Je ne me fis pas prier et entra. Les infirmières encore présentent s'éclipsèrent pour nous laisser seule.  
Kana était assis sur le bord du lit qu'occupait Thatch. Le pauvre homme paraissait faible, son visage était pâle et fatiguer pourtant il gardait un semblant de sourire. Il me fit signe d'approcher et pris ma main.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Dit-il faiblement…j'aurais dû vous croire…on aurait dû vous écouter…mais ça semblait si irréaliste.  
\- On sait. Lui dit Kana en lui tapotant gentiment la main. Il était votre amis, vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps c'est normal que vous réagissiez de la sorte. Et puis moi aussi j'ai été un peu stupide. J'aurais dû vous expliquer correctement au lieu de faire n'importe quoi.  
\- Je vous remercie…toute les deux…sans vous, je serais mort.

Kana lui souris à pleine dents alors que moi je ne lui offrais qu'un sourire un peu plus timide. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Ace entra. Lorsqu'il nous vit il se figea quelque seconde et n'osa pas approcher.

\- Thatch…  
\- Ace…tu as mauvaise mine. Plaisanta Thatch.  
\- Les infirmières…elles disent…elles disent que tes jambes sont…  
\- Paralysée ? Ouais c'est vrai…mais elles ont aussi dit que cela ne pourrais être que temporaire…un peu d'entrainement et d'aide et tout sera pour le mieux.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet estompé qui était de réconforter Ace. Il se terra dans un mutisme ou seuls ses muscles tendus semblèrent parler pour lui.

\- Je vais le retrouver. Dit-il finalement. Je vais trouver Teach…et lui faire payer !  
\- Non ! hurla Kana.

Mais c'était trop tard, Ace était déjà repartie dans le couloir. Kana partie à sa suite, je me levai à mon tour. Thatch m'attrapa le bras, je me tournai vers lui.

\- Tu dois empêcher Ace de partir. Me répondit Thatch. Si Teach voulais ce fruit au point de tuer son pouvoir doit être terrible.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Je partis alors à la poursuite de Kana, elle-même à la poursuite d'Ace.  
En arrivant sur le pont, je vis qu'on n'était pas les seuls à s'opposer au départ d'Ace. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage retenaient Ace pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- On comprend ce que tu ressens Ace, mais s'il te plait calme toi. Tenta de la calmer un homme. Le vieux fait une exception, tu n'es pas obliger de retrouver Teach. Reste tranquille.  
\- NON, ce traître était sous mon commandement, et si je ne venge pas Thatch…c'est hors de question.  
\- Ace…

Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger et se tourna vers Barbe Blanche qui, assis sur son fauteuil, avait un air sombre collé au visage. De la tristesse et de la colère se lisait sur son visage.

\- Écoute moi…n'y va pas. Renonce. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fils.

Ace parus alors complètement déboussolé, de l'incompréhension se forma sur son visage. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Barbe Blanche lui demandait de renoncé, pourquoi il ne le laissait pas venger l'affront qui venait d'être fait.  
Il sera de nouveau les poings, la colère et la rage reprirent le dessus sur la raison.

\- Il a tenté d'assassiner un membre de l'équipage et s'est enfui…Après toutes ses années, c'est sa façon de te remercier. Je vais le retrouver et régler cette affaire.

Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête et s'approcha du bord du navire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramasser son sac quelque chose vint l'en empêcher…

\- Ne part pas ! lui dit Kana en lui bloquant le passage.

Pendant une micro seconde, je crus le voir renoncer à partir…mais il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Kana…je ne t'ai pas fait confiance alors que tu tentais de me mettre en garde…je t'ai tourné le dos, je t'ai trahis…je ne mérite pas ton amitié.  
\- Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi. Ace t'es mon amis…et plus.

Ses yeux doublèrent de volume, son cerveau ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui venait d'être dit. Il resta silencieux quelque instant, laissant le temps aux dernière informations de monter jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Kana. Son regard se tourna vers moi. Je ne peux pas…pas maintenant.  
\- Quoi ?! S'interrogea Kana. Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je vais retrouver Teach et lui faire payer…et lorsque je reviendrais alors on pourra être ensemble.

Ayant retrouvé son désir de vengeance, il contourna Kana, ramassa son sac et sauta pour atterrir sur son étrange petit navire.

\- Ace ne part pas, laisse tomber ! lui hurle Marco tandis qu'il s'en allait.

Mais Ace ne revint pas et disparus à l'horizon.  
Je m'approchai de Kana qui était resté toute triste. Elle se tourna vers moi et se blottis dans mes bras.

\- Abby…il…il ne reviendra pas.  
\- Chut…ne t'en fait. Il reviendra…je te le promets.  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse.

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu notre conversation et tant mieux, cela éviterais quelques explications étrange. Je commençai à m'éloigner, tenant toujours Kana contre moi. Mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je pivotai sur mes pieds pour faire face à Marco.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Me dit-il. Comment vous le saviez ? Comment vous saviez que Teach allais nous trahir ?

Le silence tomba suite à la question de Marco. De toute évidence beaucoup se posait la même question.

_\- Finalement tu ne seras pas passer à côté des explications._ Me dit Aro posé sur mon épaule. _Que vas-tu faire ?_

Je me tournai vers Marco.

\- Il est parfois des chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir…et puis si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Tenta de se défendre Marco.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir crus la première fois ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir écoutés ?  
\- Mais c'était complètement surréaliste. Vous disiez que l'un des nôtres allait se retourner contre nous, qu'il tuerait l'un des siens.  
\- J'espère que cela te parais beaucoup moins surréaliste maintenant qu'un de tes frères a failli être tué.

Ma voix était peut être dur et sévère, mais c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me remettre du fait que Kana avais failli mourir à cause de la négligence de ses pirates. Nous les avions pourtant prévenues, on les avait mis en garde…mais ils ont refusé notre aide.

_\- Qui auraient pu croire ça ?_ Abby met toi à leur place.  
_\- Désolé Aro, mais j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup…je ne voudrais pas tout perdre maintenant._

Je commençai à m'éloigner, laissant Marco et les autres ruminer dans leurs coins et se poser les bonnes questions.

\- Mon enfant…

Je m'arrêtai. Kana et moi on se tourna vers Barbe Blanche resté impuissant dans toute cette affaire. Son visage était triste et désolé.

\- Je comprends ta colère, mon enfant…il est vrai que personne n'a voulu vous faire confiance, personne ici n'a voulu vous croire…mais cela n'explique pas le fait qu'on ne vous ais pas écouter. En tant que père, j'aurai du écouter ce que mes enfant avais à me dire, j'aurais dû entendre vos paroles…et non vous tourner le dos…pour cela je tiens à m'excuser profondément.

Sa voix était profonde et son expression dure, il semblait sincère, _il était sincère_. Et pour cela je ne pouvais que le remercier.

\- Moi aussi me j'excuse.  
\- Oui, moi aussi.  
\- Moi aussi.

Les pirates se mirent alors à s'excuser chacun leur tour. Mais…

\- Un millier d'excuse ne pourront pas changer ce qu'il s'est produit. Dis-je pour faire taire toute ses plaintes.

J'emmenai alors Kana avec moi dans notre chambre ou on resta un moment, avant de retourner voir Thatch dans son lit d'hôpital.

* * *

**Ce sera tout, le prochain devrais également arriver très vite peut être ce weekend ou alors lundi à tout casser. voila, voila.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	24. Vérité déformée

**Hello !**

**Torima Kenro : Ah enfin une acros super ! ^^ C'était fait exprès, je voulais qu'on crois que Kana soit morte pendant quelques minutes pour faire bondir votre cœur et foutre les chocottes. Et je doit dire que ça a marcher puisque tu y a cru. ^^**

**MllePortgas : Si elle a répondu ainsi c'est parce qu'elle avais peur et aussi parce qu'elle leur en voulais. Elle se doutait bien que parler ainsi aux pirate de Barbe Blanche était risquer et que cela pourrais lui retomber dessus, mais la peur d'avoir failli perdre sa sœur était plus grande que celle de la colère des pirates...une femme comme on en fait plus. ^^ Pour ce qui est de marineford et bien si rien n'est fait pour arrêter Ace je crains que cela n'aille effectivement sur Marineford.**

**Ic'ilver : Qui ne serais pas rancunière dans ce cas là ?! Sa sœur a bien failli y passer, à sa place j'aurais fait pareille. Je peut t'assurer qu'on reverra Law, c'est certain...et plus vite qu'on ne le crois. ;p**

**Artemis : Thatch est effectivement en vie mais sérieusement diminuer comme tu l'a lu, ça s'est jouer à quelque seconde près. Ace est partie, mais reviendra-t-il?! en voila une bonne question.**

**\- ENFIN pour répondre à une question qui m'a été poser en PM cette fic compte déjà plus de 100 chapitre et la fin est déjà choisit il ne reste plus qu'a rédiger le tout jusque là et on pourra enfin mettre un point final. Mais on y est pas encore, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

_**'La raison se compose de vérités qu'il faut dire et de vérités qu'il faut taire.'**_  
**Rivarol**

**Chapitre 23 : Vérité déformée.**

**POV Kana :**

Abby avais été très en colère contre Marco. Elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait plus tôt. À cause de cela elle ne lui parlait plus. Le seul qu'elle aille voir était Thatch afin de prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Thatch avais finalement pu sortir de l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et se déplaçait dans un fauteuil roulant qu'une infirmière l'aidait à faire avancer quand ce n'était pas moi.  
Assise sur mon lit je caressait les plumes d'Aro couché sur mes genoux tout en regardant, Abby faire quelques étirements et exercices.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- A quel propos ?  
\- Pour Ace.  
\- J'ai bien peur que tout ce que l'on sait à son propos ne se réalise.

Je baissai la tête triste à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Mais. Repris Abby. On peut peut-être changer son futur.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je l'ignore…si on a réussi à changer le futur de Thatch en quoi celui d'Ace serais différent ?  
\- Alors il faut agir tout de suite, dire à Marco et…  
\- Non ! Trancha Abby.

Elle se tourna vers moi, arrêtant momentanément ses exercices.

\- Ils ont refusé de nous croire une fois, en quoi cela sera différent maintenant ?!  
\- Et si on leur dit la vérité ?  
\- Cela serais pire, qui croirait une telle chose… moi-même je n'y croirais pas.  
\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
\- … Si personne ne veut nous croire nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de changer les choses nous-même.

Les jours suivant, je lui racontai ce qu'il se passerait durant la guerre. One Piece était mon manga favori, je connaissais tout par cœur, donc avec ce que je savais des événements de la guerre, Abby et moi on pouvait mettre un plan en marche en espérant que ça suffise.  
Bon on s'avançait peut-être un peu en prétendant pouvoir changer le cours de la guerre, mais on pourrait au moins tenter de sauver Ace et un maximum de personne en plus de ça.  
Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine avec Aro, je croisai Marco.

\- Kana !  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerai te parler, t'as deux minute ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je le suivis un peu plus loin et écouta ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- Tu veux parler d'Abby ?  
\- Je suis bien conscient qu'Abby m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé avec Teach et…  
\- Elle ne t'en veut pas ! Le coupais-je. Abby était juste très en colère, elle eut peur que…enfin que je sois blessé.  
\- Je la comprends…ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on est tout vraiment désolé…ce qu'il s'est passé…  
\- C'est du passé, t'en fait pas pour ça.

Je commençai à m'éloigner.

\- Attend ! Je me retournai vers lui. Je sais qu'on a tout foiré et qu'on a agi comme des cons mais sache que vous pouvez nous faire confiance, même si la première fois on n'a pas vraiment assuré, on peut vous aidez.  
\- Mais on vous fait confiance.  
\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose?!  
\- T'en fait pas Abby et moi on gère. Lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
\- S'il te plait Kana...laisse-moi vous aidez.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...mais j'en parlerais avec Abby, c'est promis.

Cette fois je partie pour de bon, rejoindre les cuisines. Abby n'était pas là, mais je savais ou la trouver.  
Après m'être bien remplis la pense, je me rendis dans la chambre de Thatch, ou plutôt sa nouvelle chambre puisque l'ancienne avais été détruite par Abby lorsqu'elle avait fait passer Teach à travers le mur créant un trou aussi grand qu'un éléphant, enfin bref donc en entrant je vis Abby.

\- Mais c'est que je suis gâté aujourd'hui. Souris Thatch en me voyant entré. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Je cherche Abby.  
\- Oh. Pleura déçu Thatch.  
\- Un problème ? me demanda Abby en se tournant vers moi.  
\- J'ai croisé Marco tout à l'heure.  
\- Bah rien d'étonnant la dedans, il vit sur ce bateau. Répondit Thatch en se moquant gentiment de moi.  
\- Mais euh…enfin je disais je l'ai croisé et il a dit qu'on pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il veut nous aider.  
_\- Il doit se douter que vous cachez quelque chose._ Intervint Aro._ Il pense que vous ne leur faite pas assez confiance pour leur révéler vos intentions.  
_\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Repris Abby après avoir soupiré. Mais comment veux-tu expliquer une chose pareille ?

Un silence tomba pendant quelque chose. Je vis à la grimace que fit Thatch qu'il cherchait à savoir de quoi nous parlions.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parler. Dit-il enfin. Mais si tu n'essayes pas, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'on ne te croit pas. Bon d'accord pour Teach on a été un peu dure avec vous et on n'a pas voulu vous croire, mais rien ne dit que cela se reproduira maintenant.  
\- Il a raison Abby, on peut leur dire. Et puis si ça ne marche pas on pourra toujours faire comme on a prévue.

Abby sembla réfléchir quelque instant. Thatch posa alors sa main sur la sienne. Abby tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir lui sourire.

\- Tu peux déjà savoir que je te crois quoi que tu dises. Je vous fais confiance, à toute les deux…vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie…je vous dois bien ça.  
\- C'est trois fois rien. Dis-je en souriant.  
\- …Très bien, je veux bien essayer.  
\- Super ! Dis Thatch, me volant ma réplique. Dans ce cas allons sur le pont.  
\- Quoi maintenant ?! S'interrogea Abby.  
\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et puis je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous préparez.

On échangea un regard avec Abby, puis je souris amuser par Thatch. Ce dernier fit rouler à la force de ses bras, son fauteuil et passa devant nous et ouvris la marche, _enfin la roue_.  
Une fois sur le pont, il parla à Barbe Blanche qui après quelque paroles échanger inclina la tête.

\- Mes enfants ! dit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Approchez-vous.  
\- Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit aussi cérémonial. Murmure Abby.

Elle n'aimait pas parler en publique cela la rendait mal à l'aise, tous ses regard poser sur elle. Je m'approchai et lui pris la main en lui souriant pour la rassuré. Elle parut plus sereine et s'avança vers Thatch qui nous faisait signe.  
On s'avança donc jusqu'à Barbe Blanche. Abby pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Il y a certains détails que l'on voulais mettre au clair avec vous. En particulier concernant Teach.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de tout coin, suite à ce que venait de dire Abby. Lorsque les murmures se ne firent plus entendre, Abby repris.

\- Cela va surement vous paraître fou…mais Kana et moi sommes capable de…de prédire des événements du futur.  
\- Le futur ? Répéta Thatch.  
\- Vous êtes capable de voir le futur ? s'avança Marco.  
\- Seulement quelque événement. Repris-je. C'est comme ça que je savais que Teach allais attaquer Thatch et qu'Ace le suivrais pour se venger.  
\- Vous êtes des sortes de voyantes ?  
\- Non ! Dis-je en me tournant vers Vista qui venait de parler. On n'est pas voyante.  
\- Comment expliquez-vous alors le fait que vous pussiez voir l'avenir ?  
\- On ne l'explique pas ! Repris sèchement Abby, me coupant la parole. Ce que nous savons du futur est limité, on ne connaît que les événements les plus importants.  
\- En quoi la trahison de Teach est un événement important pour le monde ? demanda Marco. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, mais quel est l'intérêt avec le reste du monde.

Abby me jeta un regard auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête.

\- L'intérêt vient de ce qui en découle. Abby marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. La trahison de Teach à entraîner Ace à le poursuivre, cela va alors provoquer plusieurs autres événements qui deviendront si important que le monde en sera mêlé.  
\- Un peu comme des dominos. Dis-je pour schématiser. Le premier en fait tomber un second qui en fait tomber un autre et ainsi de suite.  
\- Alors la trahison de Teach va provoquer un conflit mondial ? demanda légèrement inquiet Marco. Et Ace est embarqué la dedans ?!...je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû le laisse partir.  
\- Empêcher Ace de suivre Teach n'aurais pas empêché ce qui va arriver. Repris-je.

Abby me jeta un regard interrogateur, de toute évidence elle ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais. Mais en même temps elle ne connaissait pas One Piece aussi bien que moi, alors elle était pardonner. Je repris donc pour expliquer ce que je pensais.

\- Si Ace n'avais pas poursuivis Teach, il s'en serait pris à Luffy.  
\- Le frère d'Ace ? demanda Thatch.  
\- Oui.  
\- Connaissant Ace, il n'aura jamais laissé passer le fait qu'on s'en prenne à son frère et serais partis quand même.  
\- Exactement, ça reviendrais alors au même résultat.

Un silence tomba, seulement perturber par des murmures dans l'assistance. Marco repris.

\- Vous ne nous dite pas tout…que va-t-il se passé ?

Cette fois le silence fut total. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce qui allait être dit.  
Je regardai Abby, dont le regard venait de s'assombrir légèrement. Abby en savais peut être pas autant que moi sur One Piece, mais elle connaissait la guerre de Marineford et tout ce que ça à impliquer par la suite. Elle en avait même été attristée.  
Marco qui voyait qu'on ne disait rien, reposa sa question.

\- Que va-t-il se passé, dite le nous ?!  
\- Une exécution publique va être annoncée dans les journaux…l'exécution d'Ace.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas des murmures qui s'élevèrent mais des voix bien distinctes et des hurlements indignés. Tous disaient la même chose…

\- On ne laissera pas Ace se faire exécuter ! Hurla Curiel. Tout le monde sais qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux membres de l'équipage s'en en payer les conséquences.  
\- Mais on le sait déjà ! Dis-je, faisant par la même occasion taire tout le monde. Et c'est justement à cause de ça qu'aura lieu la guerre au sommet !  
\- La guerre au sommet ?!  
\- L'annonce de l'exécution d'Ace. Repris Abby, en se tournant vers Barbe Blanche. N'est qu'un prétexte pour vous faire venir jusqu'à eux.  
\- Et ils ont raison ! Hurla une fois de plus Curiel. Ace est notre ami, notre frère ! On ne le laissera pas mourir sans se battre.

Abby me lança un regard triste, je devinai ce qu'elle pensait et à cette pensée, je fus moi aussi triste. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Barbe Blanche qui se pencha un peu sur son fauteuil pour nous regarder moi et Abby.

\- Pourquoi ses yeux tristes, mes enfants ? nous demanda Barbe Blanche. Il y a autre chose ?

Abby resta silencieuse et ne dit rien…mais pour répondre à Barbe Blanche elle fit 'non' de la tête, cachant une part de vérité.  
Après cette annonce un peu apocalyptique tout le monde se prépara à la guerre. Des plans de stratégie militaire furent mis en place, les alliées furent contactées aux quatre coins du monde. Tout ! Tout fut mis en place pour l'événement qu'allais être la guerre…cette guerre qui à coup sûr marquerais la fin d'une époque et l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.

* * *

**Ce serais tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**si vous avez des question, des commentaires, des réclamation ou bien tout simplement une envie de passer dans le coin faite le savoir ça nous fera un grand plaisirs.**

**J'ignore encore quand le prochain chapitre sera publié étant donner que les cours reprennent et que c'est surtout la période sans nul doute la plus importante et_ aussi la plus chiante_ de l'année...les révisions et les examens.**

**Su ce je vous dit au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	25. La guerre c'est comme la chasse

**Hello !**

**Arya Cahill : Alors que je t'explique, dans le chapitre précédant Abby et Kana n'ont pas dit la vérité du moins pas entièrement d'ou le titre 'vérité déformer'. elles ont révéler savoir ce qui allais se passer dans le futur. elles ne voulaient pas qu'on sachent qu'elles viennent d'un autre monde mais ne se font pas pour autant passer pour des voyantes...Il y a des chance qu'elle recroise Trafalgar. ^^ **

**ChibichibiLuna : Je te remercie de ton soutient, ****en période d'exam on a jamais assez d'encouragement. ^^**

**Ic'ilver : Elles n'ont peut être pas dit qu'Ace allais se faire tuer mais les pirates de BB l'auront bien compris...Quant a savoir à laquelle de nos OC nous ressemblons le plus c'est assez difficile étant donné que nous avons fait ressortir des caractère assez fort et même exagérer chez Abby et Kana en nous basant sur nos propre caractère. Pour répondre je dirais que ma sœur a le coté sérieux et réfléchit de Abby et le coté tête en l'air de Kana. Pour moi se serais plutôt le coté froid et distant d'Abby et la connerie légendaire et le coté pipelette et franc jeu de Kana. Je crois avoir répondu à ta question. ^^'**

**MllePortgas : Je ne voulais pas trop tarder sur l'histoire de avant Marineford et tout et tout alors oui la guerre au sommet arrive très vite, les soeur vont effectivement rencontré Luffy. ^^**

**Mimi Traffy : Déja j'adore ton pseudo ça ma fait rire. ^^ Ensuite je tiens à te dire que tu peut laisser autant de mot que tu veux surtout si pour dire des chose aussi gentils, même si ce n'est qu'un seul mot. ;p**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'Je me suis engagé parmi les combattants, et je suis monté en première ligne, ayant compris que le seul endroit que l'on puisse qualifier de 'front', c'est celui ou les balles vous passent à cinquante centimètre de la tête.'**_

**Chapitre 24 : La guerre c'est comme la chasse…sauf qu'à la guerre les lapins tirent aussi.**_**  
**_

**POV Abby :**

Nous y voilà…la guerre de Marineford !  
Les soldats enragés des deux camps se battaient les uns contre les autres dans une lutte sans merci. Les hurlements, les cris d'agonie, les bruits de tintement des lames qui s'entrechoquent, les coups de feu tirer sur les ennemis…il n'y a rien à y faire je n'aime décidément pas les guerres.

\- Abby, mon enfant tout va bien ?

Je levai les yeux pour voir à mes coté se tenir celui qu'on appelle l'homme le plus fort du monde, Barbe Blanche. Il semblait avoir capté mon malaise.

\- Pourquoi tout ceci doit toujours se terminer dans le sang. Dis-je plus pour moi-même, mais Barbe Blanche m'avais entendu. L'homme est capable de tellement de belle chose…mais il s'obstine à vouloir la guerre.  
\- C'est une triste vérité qu'on ne peut hélas pas changer. Me dit-il de sa voix tonitruante. Mais si on ne peut changer sa nature profonde, on peut choisir de changer son avenir.  
\- … êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir changer votre futur ?  
\- Oui…j'ai fait mon temps…et quoi de mieux pour un combattant comme moi que de mourir au combat.

Bien avant que la guerre ai lieu, j'avais été voir Barbe Blanche pour lui parler de ce qu'il se passerait durant cette guerre, ainsi que de sa mort.  
Mais fidèle à lui-même, Barbe Blanche m'avais ri au nez vidant au passage une bouteille de son alcool favoris. Il m'avait alors dit que tout le monde est destiner à mourir un jour et que s'il devait mourir à Marineford et bien soit.

Suite à cette conversation, il m'avait fait jurer de ne parler de sa mort futur à personne…j'ignore encore pourquoi je lui ai fait une telle promesse. Je devrais peut être en parler à Marco, lui au moins pourrais peut être…

\- N'oublie pas. Me rappela Barbe Blanche, semblant lire mes pensées. Ne dit rien à personne.

Je baissai la tête attristé. Je sentis un corps se coller au mien, je tournai la tête et vit Kana, qui me souriais tristement.

\- Viens…on doit aider les autres à sauver Ace.  
\- ATTENTION !

On se tourna tous pour voir ce qui venais de créer autant d'agitation…on vit une silhouette immense se rapprocher à toute vitesse de la baie…Oz Junior, me dit Kana.  
Se déplaçant comme s'il marchait sur une fourmilière, Oz avança et balaya d'un revers de son arme, _tout aussi géante_, tous les soldats de la marine.

\- Abby, on doit l'aider ! Utilise ton pouvoir pour l'aider, moi je vais libérer la voie.  
\- Kana ! Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Soit prudente.  
\- Oui.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partis à toute vitesse. Usant de sa super vitesse, elle passa près des soldats qui tiraient sur Oz et arrêta de moitié les tirs des boulets qui pleuvaient par centaine sur Oz Jr. Elle grimpa ensuite sur l'épaule de Oz et après quelque échange de paroles elle fit équipe avec lui pour le guider.  
Après quelques minutes, j'entendis Kana m'appeler. Lorsque je la regardai elle me montrait l'un des 7 grand corsaire…Kuma si je ne me trompais pas.  
Ses mains cachaient des coussinets, _apparus après avoir mangé un fruit du démon_. Il préparait une drôle d'attaque en concentrant l'air qui l'entourait dans une sorte de bulle.  
Lorsque la bulle ne fit bientôt plus que la taille d'une balle de tennis, Kuma la lança vers le géant…une terrible explosion s'en suivit et une partie de la baie fut détruire, tout comme des centaines de soldats de la marine soufflé par l'explosion, _et Oz se portait à merveille_.  
Pas que Kuma, ne sache pas viser, non loin de là…mais avant que son attaque compacté dans sa bulle n'explose sur Oz, je l'avais dévié vers l'un des murs d'enceinte de la baie, la faisait de surcroits exploser.

\- Abby là-haut !

Je suivis la direction que Kana me montrait et vit une ombre survolé le géant et Kana. Le contre-jour m'empêchait de voir de qui il s'agissait, je plaçai alors une main devant mes yeux en visière et reconnu l'un des grand corsaire, Doflamingo. Préparant son attaque, il s'était glisser dans les airs pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la baie.  
Connaissant son pouvoir, je savais qu'il se tenait en l'air grâce à des fils invisibles. Je cherchai alors un moyen de l'empêcher d'attaquer, lorsqu'une idée me vint. Je levai la main et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, je parvins à faire vibrer les fils sur lesquels il se tenait. Cela le bouscula légèrement, ce qui résultat de la déviation de son attaque, qui au lieu de couper la jambe d'Oz, lui entailla profondément la cuisse.  
Il avait peut-être sut garder ses deux jambes, mais la douleur occasionner par l'attaque le fit trébucher et il tomba en avant. Il fut ensuite mis Ko par une attaque direct de Moria.

Sous la violence de la secousse Kana fut expulsé de son épaule. Je couru dans sa direction et grâce à mon pouvoir je parvins à rattraper et ralentir sa chute et à la reposer sur le sol en sécurité.

\- Tout va bien ?! lui demandais-je.  
\- Oui...je me suis juste cogner un peu l'épaule mais ça va.

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête, lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers un endroit dégager et en sécurité.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde leva les yeux aux cieux pour voir arriver, Luffy et toute sa clique tous droit sortis d'Impel Down.  
Au même moment les pacifistas entrèrent en scène du côté des alliées, mais comme nous avions prévenue Barbe Blanche et les siens des principales manœuvre d'attaque de la marines, des plans furent mis en place pour les déviée.  
C'est ce qui expliqua que des bombes aient été lancées sur la glace ou se trouvait les pacifistas. Ce ne fut peut-être pas suffisent pour tous les battre, mais cela eu au moins le mérite de les ralentir et de diminuer leur nombre d'un bon tiers.

Plus tard, Barbe Blanche lui-même se lança dans la guerre. J'eu alors un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant partir. Il n'était pas celui que je préférais avant de venir dans ce monde, mais je le respectais. Il était un homme avec des principes fort et douer d'une volonté sans pareil. Savoir qu'il allait mourir, me fit mal au cœur.

\- Abby, les murs d'enceinte se relèvent ! Me cris Kana en me secouant le bras.

Je regardai en effets les alentours et vit les murs en acier remonter le long de la baie et nous enfermer en son centre. Mais dans tout ce dédale d'acier deux des murs ne se relevèrent pas…celui où se trouvait Oz encore sonné et le mur détruit par l'attaque de Kuma que j'avais dévié quelque temps plus tôt.  
Ménageant mes pouvoir pour plus tard, Kana et moi ont resta près de Barbe Blanche,_ ou du moins dans son sillage,_ combattant les quelques marines qui osaient s'approcher. Moi avec mon sabre et Kana avec ses dagues jumelles.

Tous les pirates pris au piège dans le centre de la baie, marchaient maintenant tous dans une même direction, vers les murs d'enceinte non relever…n'ayant plus que cette seule ouverture pour pouvoir entré sur la place de Marineford qui faisait face à l'échafaud ou se trouvait Ace et l'amiral en chef.

Alors qu'on cheminait vers la place, on vit le jeune frère d'Ace, qui se trouvait déjà sur la place et luttait pour arriver jusqu'à son frère aider par ses compagnon sauver d'Impel Down. Mais seul, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir aller bien loin, on pressa alors le pas.

\- On doit arriver jusqu'à la place et aider le jeune frère d'Ace. Hurla Barbe Blanche.

Kana me lâcha pour courir jusqu'à Barbe Blanche arrêter quelque mètres devant nous. Je la suivis, bien déterminer à ne pas la laisser seule sur ce champs de bataille.  
Elle arriva devant lui et tira sur son manteau pour attirer son attention.

\- Le navire caché ! lui hurle Kana. Il faudrait mieux le sortir et faire une percer avec. Sinon les boulets de lave d'Akainu nous tuerons tous.  
\- Je ne vous avez pas parlé de ce navire. Vos prédictions ne sont donc pas fausses.  
\- Parce que vous en doutiez encore ?! demande légèrement vexé Kana.

Barbe Blanche rigola et fit remonter à la surface le navire qu'il avait caché depuis le début, surprenant les soldats de la marine.  
Suivant Barbe Blanche, Kana et moi on monta sur le navire qui fit route tout droit vers l'ouverture dans le mur de la baie. Une fois sur le navire on parvint à rejoindre la place grâce à l'aide d'Oz.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite ! Hurle une nouvelle fois Barbe Blanche.

Il descendit du navire, suivi de près par ses collègues. Kana s'apprêta à le suivre, mais je lui attrapai le bras.

\- Restons en arrière. On sera mieux placer pour sauver Ace par la suite.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important est fait, ne gaspillons pas plus nos forces. Le plus dure reste à faire…on va attendre qu'Ace soit libéré.  
\- Oui, comme ça on sera en forme pour le sauver alors que tout le monde sera fatigué.

Bien que Kana affiche un large sourire rassuré, la suite des événements fut, elle beaucoup mois joyeuse. Marco qui avais voulu sauver Ace sous sa forme de phénix, avais été violemment stopper par un coup de poing de Garp. Puis en voulant sauver Barbe Blanche qui faisait un malaise cardiaque, il avait été piégé par Kizaru et Joz geler par Aokiji.  
Sengoku annonça alors l'exécution d'Ace, mais cette fois ce fut Luffy qui le sauva en utilisant inconsciemment le Haki. La voie en partie libérer, le jeune Luffy se précipita vers l'échafaud aider par les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Une fois au sommet, il sortit la clé qui sauverais son frère et s'apprêta à le libérer mais…

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas ridiculiser la marine de la sorte ! Hurla l'amiral en chef.

Sous les yeux surpris de toute l'assistance, il se mit à grandir et son corps devint aussi brillant que le précieux métal doré. Il frappa de son gigantesque poing l'échafaud qui se brisa dans un déluge de poussière, de flamme et de débris.  
Pendant ce temps, mon regard s'était tourner vers Barbe Blanche très affaiblit. Quelque uns de ses 'fils' s'était regrouper autour de lui et couvrait ses arrières.  
Bien qu'on soit assez loin de lui, je pu capter son regard. Ses yeux se remplir d'une étrange lueur lorsqu'il me fit un signe de tête.

\- Abby, on doit se rapprocher ! Regarde Luffy à sauver Ace !

Je regardai au pied de l'échafaud et vit en effet Ace et Luffy fuir cote à cote les marines qui tentaient de les rattraper.

\- Attend Kana, tiens.

Je sortis de ma poche une clé et la lui donna. Elle la regarda un moment avant de relever la tête vers moi.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- C'est la clé des menottes qu'on a mis à Marco, va la lui donner vite.  
\- Mais comment tu les as eu ?  
\- Je les ai réquisitionné à un soldat tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que ça pourrais être utile.  
\- T'es génial grande sœur.

Elle me sauta dans les bras pour me féliciter. Je la repoussai alors gentiment et la pressa de partir.

\- Vas, vite !

Elle prit la clé et disparue en 4ème vitesse vers Marco.

\- _Pourquoi l'éloignes-tu_ ? m'interrogea Aro.  
\- _Je connais Kana, elle serait capable de faire une folie.  
__\- Alors tu la éloigner pour faire toi-même cette folie_.

Je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire venir se pendre à mes lèvres. Je me tournai vers Ace et Luffy qui venait temps bien que mal dans ma direction.  
Barbe Blanche venait à l'instant de dires aux autres qu'il comptait rester et mourir ici, et s'il y eu des plaintes personne ne semblait pouvoir le persuader du contraire.  
Un regard sur ma gauche me permis de voir Marco parler à Kana, il devait surement lui demander si elle savait ce qui allais se produire pour Barbe Blanche.

_\- Exactement_. M'affirma Aro. _Il est en train de lui demander pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit_.  
\- _Il m'a fait promette de ne rien dire…je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter.  
__\- Il a fait son choix, tu n'as pas le droit de le contredire_…_tout ce que tu peux faire c'est exaucer l'autre promesse que tu lui as faite…sauver le garçon_.  
\- …_Tu as raison…je peux au moins faire cela._

Tournant de nouveau la tête, je vis Ace et Akainu se faire face dans un duel perdu par le jeune poing ardent.  
À la suite de ce duel, l'amiral de lave se détourna d'Ace pour aller droit sur Luffy. Je vis alors Ace se relever et se placer entre l'amiral et son frère.  
C'est le moment où je choisis agir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je concentrai mon pouvoir au maximum. Si je voulais avoir une chance de sauver Ace et Luffy, je ne devais pas faire les choses à moitié.

Le poing de lave de l'amiral n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètre du dos exposer d'Ace, lorsqu'un énorme morceau du sol se dressa devant lui, faisant barrière entre lui et les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama l'amiral. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!  
\- OUAIS ABBY ! Entendis-je crier Kana.

Accompagner par Marco, je la vis se diriger vers Ace et Luffy afin de les presser de partir.  
Derrière eux, l'amiral se débattit pour tenter de passer, mais à chaque morceau de roche qu'il faisait fondre j'en soulevait un nouveau du sol et le projeta sur lui.  
Mais cela me demandais énormément d'énergie et la fatigue eu vite raison de mon pouvoir qui s'affaiblit, l'amiral se défit alors de la roche…mais Kana et les garçons étaient déjà loin.  
Je courbai légèrement le dos, reprenant un semblant de respiration. Ma vue se fit grandement flou et du sang s'écoulai de mon nez. Je l'essuyai d'un revers de la manche et me redressa près à suivre Kana et les autres.

_\- ABBY NE RESTE PAS LA !_

J'entendis Aro hurler dans ma tête. Et lorsque je levai les yeux, je fus aveuglé par une lumière rougeoyante et un vent chaud me balaya le visage.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Que se passera-t-il pour la suite ? Laissez vos impression cela nous intéresse. ^^**

**Je trouvais cela étrange de publier un chapitre qui parlais d'une guerre en ce jour d'armistice. j'ai longtemps hésiter à le publié d'ailleurs c'est amusant, non ?!**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	26. Une vie pour une vie

**Hello !  
****HONTE A MOI ! J'était tellement occuper dans mes révisions et dans tout ce tintouin d'école que je n'ai même pas remarquer que cette fic avais dépasser les 100 reviews... HONTE A MOI, je ne mérite que d'être crucifier haut et court ! Heureusement que ChibichibiLuna est là, merci à toi ma grande d'être mes yeux. J'te fait de gros bisous pour ça.****J'ai également oublié de dire qu'un nouveau dessin correspondant au chapitre de la semaine dernière a été publié sur ma page deviantart, je suis je suis impardonnable j'ai tout oublié. (_ _)**

**Torima Kenro : Avec ma sœur on se donne du mal pour que chaque scène apparaisse au lecteur comme si on regardant un table c'est à dire que le décors se pose peu à peu pour finalement montre l'ensemble...mais ça marche pas à tout les coups mais on s'accroche. ;p. Je ne pensais pas torturer autant de monde avec des mots...AHAHAHA! J'ai découvert le pouvoir surpuissant des mots !...d'accord j'arrête mes connerie, c'est bon.**

**MllePortgas : Abby et KAna sont toujours cool. ;p**

**Ic'ilver : On ne veut jamais voir quelqu'un mourir...sauf peut être cette pourriture de Teach et son équipage de bras cassée...Ah Law! Vous êtes nombreuse a penser qu'il viendra, mais viendra-t-il vraiment? ;)**

**TheFanne : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire des proposition. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle hait Law, mais plutôt qu'elle ne peut pas le carré. elle ne le comprend pas donc ça l'énerve et donc par extension Law l'énerve...pour tout t'avouer je n'aimais pas les noms des Wanted mais comme je trouvais pas mieux j'ai laisser comme ça, mais c'est super s'ils te plaisent. ^^**

**Arya Cahill : Je sens que c'est le dawa dans ta tête en ce qui concerne les couples. tu ne cesse de changer d'avis, d'aller et venir sur tes position, c'est très drole. ^^**

**Bien je crois n'avoir rien oublié...enfin j'espère...sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'Je n'ai à vous offrir que du sang, de la sueur et des larmes.'**_  
**Winston Churchill**

**Chapitre 25 : Une vie pour une vie.**

**POV Kana : (quelques minutes plus tôt)**

Abby avais réussi, Ace était sauver…_bon il était peut-être un peu amoché_, mais il était vivant.

\- Kana ?! dit-il lorsqu'il me vit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bah on est venue te sauver, gros béta. Lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait quelque peu troubler par ma réponse et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Tu as chaud ?!

Bizarrement j'eu l'impression d'un écho car lorsque j'avais posé ma question j'avais cru entendre une autre voix.  
Je réalisai bien vite que c'était en fait Luffy qui avait posé la même question que moi en même temps. J'échangeai un regard avec lui et on rigola.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de casser l'ambiance, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait fuir cette endroit.

Je me tournai vers Jimbei qui nous avait interrompus. Il était bien plus grand que dans les livres et il sentait le sel de mer. On se mit alors à courir pour fuir Marineford.

\- Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris. S'interroge Luffy porter par Jimbei. Comment le bloc de pierre est apparu ?  
\- Ahaha ! Rigolais-je. C'est Abby qui a fait ça.  
\- Abby ?  
\- Ma grande sœur.

Luffy m'offrit un sourire digne de lui. Je me rendis alors compte qu'Abby n'était pas là.

À ce moment, un cri retentit et raisonna jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je tournai la tête, la peur envahissant ma poitrine…ce cri je l'avais reconnu. C'était celui d'Abby.  
Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, mon sourire s'effaça pour de bon et mon cœur s'arrêta après un battement puissant.

Abby était là, à une centaine de mètres de nous. Elle était debout, mais son bras gauche emprisonné dans la poigne solide de l'amiral dont la main brulait de lave. Elle tentait de se défaire de son emprise, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le toucher elle se brûlait. Je pouvais voir son visage déformer par la douleur.

\- ABBY !

Le corps pris dans un excès de rage, je me tournai vers Akainu. J'allai courir vers lui pour aider Abby, mais Ace se mis devant moi et me retint.

\- Non, Kana ne fait pas ça ! Si tu y va il va te tuer !  
\- Laisse-moi, je dois aider Abby, il va la tuer !

Je tentais de me libéré, mais il n'était pas près de me lâcher et sa poigne se resserra autour de mon bras. Je regardai de nouveau vers Abby. Akainu avais levé son autre poing dans le but de la frapper.

\- ABBY NON !

Au moment où Akainu frappa, Abby disparue dans une flamme bleue.  
Je levai les yeux et vis Marco, sous sa forme de phénix qui tenait entre ses pattes Abby, à moitié évanoui. Marco était arrivé de justesse pour la sauver. Il vint ensuite vers nous et laissa Abby aux soins d'Ace qui la porta.

\- Emmenez-la avec vous, on va retenir Akainu. Nous dit Marco avant de repartir.

Lorsqu'il repartit, une secousse fit trembler tout Marineford. Je me retournai, je vis Barbe Blanche séparer la place en deux en créant un gigantesque cratère. Il se tenait face à Barbe Noire, _face à Teach_, ce traître arriver depuis peu.  
Les deux pirates se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Ace qui avais les larmes aux yeux, fit ce qu'il put pour me faire avancer et me tiré en avant, mais mon regard était sans arrêt tourner derrière moi, vers Barbe Blanche.

\- Merde !

Je regardai de nouveau devant pour voir pourquoi Jimbei avais lâché un tel juron et vit Akainu sortir d'une marre de lave apparue devant nous.  
Il arma son poing et nous visa, mais rata son coup grâce à l'intervention d'Ivankov. Mais l'attaque brisa de large morceau de sol qui nous firent tous tomber.  
Je me relevai difficilement, une douleur à la jambe m'empêchant de me relever suffisamment vite.

_\- Vite Kana, ne reste pas là, l'amiral arrive !_

Je levai les yeux et vit Aro voler en cercle au-dessus de nos tête. Lorsque je baissai de nouveau les yeux, Akainu sortis d'entre la fumée noire et bondit sur nous. Son poing, destiné à Luffy qui était le plus proche de lui. Mais Jimbei arriva et le repoussa comme il put.

\- Jimbei ! Hurla Ace.

Le coup d'Akainu fut si fort que cela traversa l'épaule de Jimbei et alla légèrement toucher Luffy, qui déjà épuiser tomba inconscient.  
Je me précipitai sur Abby qui était tombé sur le sol. Elle bougeait pas, mais respirait.  
Soudain le vent se leva et du sable nous entoura et fit reculer Akainu. Lorsque je levai les yeux je vis Crocodile faire face à l'amiral de lave, soutenue par les commandants de Barbe blanche venu en renfort.

\- Ne restons pas là…Jimbei ça va aller ?!  
\- Oui, part devant je te suis.  
\- Kana reste près de moi. Me dit Ace.  
\- Et Abby ?  
\- Je vais la porter…Jimbei, tu peux t'occuper de Luffy.  
\- J'm'en charge.

Ace glissa délicatement ses bras autour d'Abby et la souleva du sol. Jimbei fit de même en portant Luffy.  
Ace partis devant, et comme il me l'avait demandé je le suivis, mais je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil derrière moi pour voir Jimbei qui peinait à suivre. Son épaule était complètement brûler et du sang s'en échappait en abondance.  
Lorsqu'on arriva au bord de la baie…seule la mer nous faisait face. Quelque chose me sembla alors étrange.

\- C'est bizarre. Dis-je tout haut.  
\- Vite Kana, on doit rejoindre l'un des bateaux.  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose…mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
\- On verra ça plus tard suis moi, on va prendre le bateau qui est là.  
\- Mais non, Ace c'est important…  
\- Part ici…Amenez moi Chapeau de paille, je suis médecin ! Crie une voix non loin.

Mais évidemment ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ?! Trafalgar Law était venu comme dans l'anime pour sauver Luffy.

\- _Tu es sérieuse_ ?! me demande Aro en venant planer près de moi. _Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois qu'on a croisé ce mec ?  
_\- Euh…ouais.  
_\- Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas chercher à se venger ?!  
_\- Mais il est notre seul chance !

Et comme pour appuyer mes propos un rayon de l'amiral Kizaru nous frôla les fesses.

\- Kana, Jimbei suivez-moi on va monter sur le navire de ce type ! dit Ace en désignant le sous-marin d'un signe de tête.

Ace sauta souplement sur le pont du sous-marin, en tenant toujours Abby dans ses bras. Voyant le regard que Law posa sur Abby, je grinçai des dents…mais je le suivis tout de même et Jimbei me suivis à son tour.  
Ne regardant ni Law, ni même les autres je tachais de rattraper Ace qui était déjà partis dans les couloirs avec Abby. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles du sous-marin, les bruits de la guerre se firent de moins en moins forts, jusqu'à ce que ça ne reste plus qu'un grondement sourd.

Pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes le sous-marin fus secouer de toute part, afin d'échapper aux attaques venant de la surface.  
Arriver dans le bloc opératoire, je vis Ace allonger Abby sur un lit. Je m'approchai d'elle et remarqua enfin les dégâts.  
Sur une grande partie de son bras, s'étalant de son épaule au milieu de son avant-bras, la peau était brûler, rougis à vif, et sanguinolente. Elle avait également quelque trace de brûlure moins grave dans le cou et sur le visage. Mais le pire restait son bras.

\- C'n'est pas très beau à voir. Me dit tristement Ace. Tout cela c'est à cause de moi.  
\- Non. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Abby savais à quoi elle s'exposait, on le savait tous. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes coupable.  
\- Elle a raison…  
\- Jimbei. Dit Ace en se tournant vers l'homme poisson à demi conscient.  
\- Ne te sens pas coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Cela aurait pu arriver avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous…tu sais bien que le vieux n'aurais jamais laissé l'un des siens se faire tuer.

Ace fut alors contraint de reconnaître que Jimbei avait raison, il s'approcha ensuite de Luffy qui inconscient avais été placé dans le lit voisin.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut le maître des lieux qui entra. Law s'avança son sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Il prit une paire de gants et s'approcha d'Abby. Il lui prit son bras blessé et regarda les dégâts.

\- Mm…elle a été brûlée sur une superficie importante du bras…cela va être douloureux, très longtemps.  
\- Tu peux la soigner ?! Demandais-je précipitamment.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et lorsque son regard perça le mien, il sourit d'avantage.

\- Évidement que je le peux, je suis médecin après tout. Il reposa délicatement le bras d'Abby sur la table d'opération. Je commençais à désespérer de ne plus vous revoir, miss Kana.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ace.

Law regarda Ace, puis contourna la table d'opération ou se trouvait Abby et s'approcha de celle ou se trouvais Luffy.

\- Miss Kana, ainsi que sa sœur sont…des connaissances, si je puis dire. Répondit finalement Law.

Ace me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je ne lui répondis que par un sourire timide et un hochement d'épaule.

\- Penguin…emmène Portgas et miss Kana à l'infirmerie annexe et occupe-toi de leur blessures. Je vais m'occuper des autres.  
\- Biens capitaine. Répondit Penguin.

Penguin, me fit signe, et je le suivis dans les couloirs, Ace marchant à mes côtés.  
On fut conduit dans une autre salle qui elle aussi sentait le médicament. Penguin me fit signe de m'assoir sur un tabouret et en désigna un autre pour Ace. Il s'occupa d'abord de mes blessures et de mes quelques égratignures puis se tourna vers Ace, qui se mit à grogner lorsque Penguin lui toucha un point douloureux.

\- C'est bon j'ai fini. Vous devriez rester ici, le temps que le capitaine finisse d'opérer les autres.  
\- Quoi ici ? On ne peut pas aller attendre dans le salon, plutôt ? Demandais-je.  
\- Non, désolé mais c'est le capitaine qui l'a demandé…en tout cas ça fait du bien de te revoir…dommage que ce soit dans de tel condition.

Il m'adressa sourire timide et sortis de l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- D'où est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ace au bout de quelque minutes. Toi et l'autre capitaine.  
\- Tu veux dire Law ?!...bah je ne sais pas trop, on l'a rencontré quand on vivait encore sur cette île, à Milano. Il est arrivé et on s'est rencontré. Il a ensuite proposer de nous entraîner.  
\- Il a proposé de vous entraîner ?!  
\- En fait non, on lui a demandé de nous apprendre à combattre avec des armes. Abby savais déjà un peu se battre, mais à mains nue seulement. Alors quand Law est arrivé on lui a demandé et il a accepté.  
\- Mm…c'est bizarre qu'il ait accepté si facilement. Il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aide les gens comme ça…gratuitement, du moins.  
\- Abby ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, et je suis sûr que Law le savais et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'amusait à l'embêter tout le temps. Moi je trouvais ça très drôle.  
\- Pas sûr que ça ait amusé ta sœur. Dit dépiter Ace.  
\- Non, c'est vrai mais elle le lui rendait bien…même si ça ne marchait pas tout le temps…puis lorsque la marine nous a attaquées il nous a sauvées et on a fait partie de son équipage.  
\- Quoi ?! Toi et Abby vous êtes entré dans l'équipage de ce type ?  
\- Ouais, mais on n'est pas rester longtemps. On est parties et peu de temps après la marine nous a retrouvés et c'est là qu'Abby vous a rencontré et que vous êtes ensuite venue me chercher.

Ace mis du temps à digérer ce qui venait de se dire, puis son visage sembla tout d'un coup triste.  
Pensant qu'il songeait à son frère, je posai ma main sur son bras. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi.

\- T'en fait pas, Luffy s'en sortira…tu sais Law est un grand médecin, même s'il n'en donne pas vraiment l'air.

Il sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Merci c'est gentil de me rassurer…mais en fait j'étais…  
\- DE L'AIR !

On sursauta lorsqu'on entendit hurler dans le couloir.  
Curieuse comme pas possible, j'ouvris la porte et vit Bepo courir au loin, vers la sortie vue qu'il venait de crier 'de l'air'. Je me tournai vers Ace et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens on va prendre l'air, ça nous ferai du bien.

Comme il hésitait, je m'approchai de lui et pris sa main pour le traîner à ma suite vers la sortie.  
Sur le pont, on croisa Bepo, Shachi et Penguin en face d'un serpent géant et de Boa Hancock.

\- Je veux savoir où se trouve Luffy et comment il va ! exige-t-elle de sa voix puissante.  
\- Son état est stable.

La voix de Law provenait du couloir derrière nous. Ace et moi on s'écarta et il sortit sur le pont pour faire face à l'impératrice pirate. Il discuta avec elle et Ivankov un petit moment, puis Boa proposa à ce que Luffy soit caché sur l'île des femmes. Law accepta son offre.

Pendant qu'elle contactait son navire, Law tourna les talons et passa devant moi et Ace. Lorsqu'il vit que je tenais encore la main d'Ace dans la mienne, je crus voir son regard s'assombrir quelque peu, mais il disparut trop vite dans les couloirs et je ne pus m'assurer de ce que je venais de voir.

\- Kana…  
\- Oui, quoi ? Je me tournai vers Ace. Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Si, si bien sur…mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher la main maintenant.  
\- Oh…mais ta main est chaude, j'aime bien…Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Je…euh…non.

Il sourit gentiment et je sentis un peu plus de chaleur venir de lui et m'envelopper comme dans un cocon.  
Lorsque le navire Kuja arriva, je lâchai finalement la main d'Ace et m'approcha de la princesse serpent pour la questionner sur son navire et sur les deux serpents géant qui le tractait.  
Elle me posa alors des questions sur Luffy et sur ma relation avec lui, mais dès que je lui dis que je n'étais qu'une simple amie, elle me considéra comme sa meilleure amie et me raconta tout ce que je voulais si en retour je lui parlais de Luffy.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur l'île des femmes et que les hommes furent autorisés à rester dans une crique non loin de la ville, Ace demanda à Law s'il pouvait avoir un escargot-phone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- J'aimerais appeler Marco et lui demander si tout va bien…je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec père.

Il s'éloigna pour parler avec Marco tranquillement, me laissant seule sur place.

\- À ce que je vois il s'est passé beaucoup de chose après votre fuite. Vint me dire Law.  
\- Pas tant que ça en fait…comment va Abby ?  
\- Elle se repose.

Notre discussion s'arrêta là. Law retourna à ses occupations, me laissant seul lui aussi. Je rejoignis alors Penguin et les autres pour m'occuper, le temps qu'Abby se réveille.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour se soir.**

**Alors d'après vous que se cache-t-il derrière le sourire fourbe de Law? Qu'elle surprise nous réserve le Chirurgien de la mort pour la suite?**

**J'aurai bien fait un chapitre spécial pour les 100 review mais c'est dernier temps j'ai pas le temps, vous l'aurez remarquer avec le changement de rythme de publication. Je pourrais peut être faire une FAQ et puis au bout des 150 review j'essaierai de faire un petit truc pour me rattraper. Qu'est ce que vous en dite ?**

**En attendant d'avoir vos impression je vous dit bonne nuit (bah oui à l'heure ou j'écris il est 1H du mat) et au prochain chapitre. KISS !**


	27. Après la guerre, la guerre !

**HELLO ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas poster un chapitre. ça a du être encore plus long pour vous d'attendre, je suppose. ^^'**

**Je vous rassure c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre mais il sera précéder de la FAQ dont j'avais parler.  
**

**Certaine question se ressemblait ou alors soulevait de même interrogation alors nous avons pris l'initiative de les réunir en une seul question. D'autre question peuvent répondre à des interrogations qui n'ont pas encore été soulever dans l'intrigue et peuvent alors être considérer comme des spoils .  
C'EST PARTIS !**

****1°/Vous avez quel âge?  
****Moi j'ai 18 ans et ma sœur 22 ans.

**2°/ Quel sont vos personnage favoris dans One Piece?**  
Ma sœur et moi aimons relativement les même personnage à quelques idée près. Moi j'aime énormément Ace, Law, Sanji, Doflamingo, Bartoloméo et Kidd. Ma sœur aime Ace, Law, Lucci, Kidd, Killer et un petit peu Doflamingo (en faite juste son manteau ;p).

**3°/Abby et Kana vont-elle être séparer après la guerre au sommet? SPOILS  
**Et bien oui elles vont en effet être séparer pour des raisons qui seront bientôt annoncer. Chacune repartira de son coté et vivra sa propre aventure mais elles resterons lié l'une à l'autre au travers de pensée ou de souvenirs communs à elles deux. il y aura aussi certain événements qui les mènerons à se rejoindre toute les deux...mais ça c'est pour plus tard. ;)

**4°/Les deux sœur vont-elle rester sur l'île des femmes pour s'entraîner avec elles ?  
**Non. Boa Hancock a d'ailleurs demander à Kana s'il elle et sa sœur ne voulais pas rester sur l'île des femmes. Elle lui a proposer de l'entraîner à devenir plus forte en échange de renseignements sur Luffy. Mais Kana a refuser en disant qu'elle ne veut pas rester sur l'île des femmes que cela n'a pour elle aucun intérêt et qu'elle préfère vivre de belle aventure en mer.

**5°/Law n'avais pas l'air content lorsqu'il a vue Kana aussi proche d'Ace, il est amoureux de Kana ?  
**Law n'est pas amoureux de Kana, seulement lorsqu'il a vue que Kana était aussi proche d'Ace il s'est poser des question sur ce qui les liait et ce qui avais bien pu se passer après leur fuite. Il se dit que si Kana est devenu aussi proche d'Ace il n'aura sans doute pas la moindre chance de récupérer les deux sœur dans son équipage. Il sais combien les deux sœur sont liée et que si l'une choisi de rester avec les Barbe Blanche l'autre le voudra aussi et qu'il n'aurais aucune chance de s'imposer face à la puissance de ses pirates là. C'est donc ce qui l'ennuie puisqu'il tiens à avoir les deux sœurs dans son équipage, sans compter que d'un certain point de vue elles sont déjà membre de son équipage. ;p

**6°/****Quand il se fait soigner avec Kana Ace à l'air triste et préoccuper, c'est à cause de quoi ? De Luffy? De Barbe Blanche?  
**C'est con comme c'est bête, car Ace ressens exactement la même chose que Law. lorsqu'il apprend que Kana et Abby ont fait partie de l'équipage du Heart il pense qu'elles vont retourner avec lui et donc le laisser seul. Ace s'est beaucoup attacher aux sœur et en particulier à Kana pour qui il en pince. il allais demander à Kana si elle allais retourner dans l'équipage de Law lorsque Bepo avide d'air frais est arrivé. ^^

**7°/Ace a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier Law pour le moment.  
**En vérité c'est le contraire. C'est Law qui n'apprécie pas trop Ace à cause de son rapprochement avec les deux sœurs. Il le tiens responsable de l'éloignement des deux sœurs, même si cela est totalement puéril et immature.

**8°/Dans l'un des premier chapitre M Blanc (le directeur de l'agence post-mortem) dit que la mémoire des gens à été modifier pour faire croire qu'Abby et Kana avait toujours vécu avec eux...quel est cette histoire?  
**C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment étaler sur le sujet étant donner que ce n'était pas d'une grande importance mais puisque vous nous poser la question on va vous répondre. Pour les habitant de Milano (ville ou Abby et Kana on atterrit), les deux sœurs sont arriver sur l'île après le naufrage d'un navire de transport. Kana avais 3 ans et Abby 7 ans. Leurs parents disparus dans le naufrage elles furent accueillit par une vielle dame herboriste du nom de Dona Bel (=référence à la plante belladone). A la mort de la vielle dame 12 ans plus tard, les deux jeunes filles reprirent le flambeau de la boutique. deux ans plus tard les pirates du Hearts arrive sur l'île et l'histoire débute. ^^

**9°/Avez vous d'autre fiction de prévue sur One Piece ou d'autre Manga?!  
**Oui évidement que oui. J'ai en tout 3 One Shot sur One Piece que je devrais bientôt pouvoir publier d'ici un mois ou deux voir peut être pendant les vacances comme ça je serais tranquille. Il y a également une autre fiction que je voudrais écrire sur un manga que je connais depuis un moment déjà mais sur lequel je n'ai encore rien écris. je n'ai encore pas d'idée mais j'y travaille. Ma sœur écrit aussi beaucoup elle a déjà deux fic en écriture je crois et un ou deux One shot mais aucun n'est encore publié. Comme elle est beaucoup pris par ses études et son boulot ses écrit seront publie sur mon profil, elle ne veut pas crée un profil dont elle sais ne pas pouvoir s'occuper et comme elle sais que je m'en occupe assez elle m'a demander de faire comme ça. ^^

**Voila, la FAQ prend fin ici. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et/ou une question. Si jamais d'autre question venait à vous triturer l'esprit ne manquer pas de me le dire on se débrouillera pour vous répondre dans des mini FAQ qui verrons le jour au fils des chapitre.**  
**Maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre si longtemps attendu.**

* * *

_**'Les enfants ne veulent un jouet que parce qu'un autre le veut aussi.'**_

**Chapitre 26 : Après la guerre…la guerre.**_**  
**_

**POV Abby :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, seule une lumière aveuglante m'accueillis.  
Le corps fatigué, j'arrivai à me redresser et regarda autour de moi…à première vue, je me trouvais dans une sorte de bloc opératoire.  
Je quittai la chaleur du lit dans laquelle je me trouvais et posa mes pied nue sur le sol froid. J'en eu des frissons, mais me repris très vite.  
J'enfilai mes chaussure poser dans un coin, et sortis de la pièce. Plus j'avançai et plus j'avais cette étrange impression de connaitre cet endroit, ces murs métallique, cette odeur de médicament flottant dans l'air et cette sensation qui me nouais l'estomac.

Une lumière attira mon attention au bout d'un couloir, _la sortie_. J'arrivai alors sur ce qui sembla être le pont d'un navire…un navire jaune, jaune poussin. Le nœud de mon estomac se resserra et mon cerveau tilta enfin.

\- Abby !

Je tournai la tête et vit Kana arriver à toute vitesse vers moi. Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'étreignit longuement.

\- Aie !

J'avais lâché une plainte douloureuse, qui avait tout de suite fait reculer Kana qui me lança un regard inquiet.

\- C'est vrai ton bras, j'avais oublié. Me dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

Mon bras ?! Je baissai les yeux vers mon bras. Il était entièrement recouvert d'un bandage étroitement serré. Une écharpe maintenait également mon bras contre ma poitrine. Je plissai les yeux, _comment n'avais-je pas sentis cela plus tôt_.

\- Pas très jolie n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix ?! Bon sang moi qui pensais l'avoir oublié depuis le temps. Mon estomac ne se noua que plus encore.  
Je levai à contrecœur les yeux pour voir Trafalgar s'avancer lui aussi vers moi, un sourire bien trop mesquin pour qu'il ait d'honnête intentions.

\- Une fois encore tu as eu de la chance que je sois là. Sans mon aide et l'équipement médical dont je dispose tu aurai sans aucun doute perdu l'usage de ton bras pour de bon.

Je n'avais pas envie de faire ce que je vais faire, cela m'arracha les tripes mais je lui devais au moins ça.

\- Je…je suppose que je te dois des remerciements.  
\- Ils sont en effets la bienvenue, sans compter que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te sauve la vie. En plus de ça tu as osé déserter mon navire sans mon consentement…tu te doutes bien que tes remerciement ne sont pas suffisent et que je demande réparation.

Pourquoi cela ne me surprend qu'à moitié ?

\- Tu viens Abby, on va voir Ace et les autres.  
\- Les autres ?  
\- Oui, aller viens.

Elle m'attrapa l'autre main, celle qui n'était pas blessé et me tira avec elle sur l'île. Dans un camp improvisé, je revis les visages des membres de l'équipage de Law. Lorsque je passai près d'eux, certain me souris et d'autre en revanche me regardait d'un air méfiant, _voire sévère_, mais j'en avais rien à foutre et leur retournèrent un regard de glace.  
Kana me tira jusqu'à Jimbei assis sur un rocher près d'Ace et de Luffy, encore tout emmitoufler dans ses bandages.

\- Salut Abby. Me fit signe Ace, je lui rendis son salut. Ça va mieux ton bras ?  
\- Douloureux...et vous ?  
\- On se remet doucement. Dit Jimbei.  
\- …je dois te remercier également.  
\- Non, c'est inutile…j'ai juste fait ce que je devais…

Ace me fit un sourire doux, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Tiens je te présente mon frère, Luffy. Luffy voici Abby. C'est grâce à elle qu'on est ici aujourd'hui.  
\- Salut ! me dit le jeune brun. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à l'autre de lave, t'es super forte.  
\- Pas vraiment, je n'ai fait que le ralentir.  
\- Abby est modeste. Souris Kana.  
\- Pas du tout ! Répliquais-je. Si vraiment je l'étais, j'aurai pu sauver bien d'autres hommes durant cette bataille.

Attrister par le fait qu'il y a eu tant de mort durant cette bataille, notamment Barbe Blanche je baissai la tête. Une main se posa alors sur la mienne. Je levai la tête et vit le sourire rassurant de Kana.

\- Dès qu'on se sera un peu reposer, on pourra repartir. Nous dit Ace. J'ai contacté Marco il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec un navire pour venir nous chercher. Et alors on sera tous ensemble à nouveau.  
\- Je ne crois pas.

On tourna tous la tête pour voir Law s'avancer vers nous.

\- Miss Kana et Abby, n'irons nulle part…au cas où tu ne le savais pas, elles font partis de _mon_ équipage.  
\- Elles n'ont jamais voulu faire partie de ton équipage ! réplique Ace en se redressant sur ses jambes. Tu n'as pas le droit de forcer quelqu'un à intégrer ton équipage.  
\- Je ne les aie forcé à rien…elles ont acceptées dès lors qu'elles sont montées à mon bord pour quitter leur île.  
\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elles !  
\- Pas plus que toi Portgas…qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elles te suivront ?  
\- Elles sont mes amis ! Et puis j'en sais bien plus sur elles que tu n'en sais toi !

Tout d'un coup j'le sentis mal. Lorsque je vis cette étincelle de défis s'allumer dans l'œil de Trafalgar. Son sourire se fit alors terriblement effrayant.

\- Tu veux parier, Portgas ?  
\- Parier ? Parier quoi ?  
\- Tu prétends en savoir plus que moi sur ses deux demoiselles, et bien prouve le.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
\- Les deux demoiselles en question.

Si Kana ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, moi je l'ai très bien compris et lâche un soupir exaspérer. Voilà maintenant qu'on nous prenait pour des prix de tombola, ou plutôt comme des bouts de viande disputer par deux carnivores affamés.

\- Prouve-moi que tu en sais plus sur chacune d'entre elles et je te laisserai repartir avec elles…mais dans le cas contraire, elles viendront avec moi.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation au moins. Crois bon de demander Jimbei.  
\- N'interviens pas, Jimbei c'est entre lui et moi. lui dit Ace.  
\- Cela n'était pas dans mes intentions. Réplique Jimbei. Je trouve cela tellement…puéril.

Jimbei, _tout comme moi_, soupir aussi exaspérer par la situation. Kana elle est toute joyeuse à l'idée d'un jeu tout comme Luffy d'ailleurs qui se met à sautiller de joie. _Ont-ils seulement compris ce qu'il se passait au moins?_

\- Le but est simple. Explique Law. Chacun notre tour nous devrons dire ce que l'on sait sur elles, si c'est vrai cela fait un point.  
\- Très bien ça me va ! réplique Ace en faisant face à Law.  
\- Ça va être amusant ! Rigole Luffy.

Jimbei dû bien malgré lui participé à ce jeu stupide en tant qu'arbitre, il devait alors compter les points et départager les deux pirates.  
Les deux hommes se jaugèrent froidement. Et si Law paraissait serein et joueur, Ace lui semblait être en ébullition.  
Jimbei lança le début du jeu en demandant 5 affirmations sur Kana en premier. Ace ouvrit le jeu.

\- Kana est tellement folle de chocolat, qu'elle serait capable de tuer pour en avoir.  
\- Ah, le chocolat. Soupira complètement ailleurs Kana.

Cela fit un point pour Ace, je me tournai vers Law à qui c'était le tour et j'eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque je le vis sourire d'un air mauvais.

\- Lorsqu'elle dort, miss Kana est aussi hyperactive qu'en étant parfaitement éveiller. Souris Law. Si je l'avais su avant, je ne l'aurais pas invité à dormir avec moi.  
\- Espèce de sale…

Ace s'avança dangereusement vers Law, les poings serrés. Mais Jimbei s'interposa et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. L'homme poisson établis alors une nouvelle règle et interdit la provocation sous peine d'être désigné perdant d'office.

Tout le monde se calma et se tourna vers Ace, qui réfléchit.

\- Elle n'aime pas les livres et préfère sur ce soit sa sœur qui lui fasse la lecture.  
\- C'est bien mieux quand c'est Abby qui lis, c'est plus vivant et moins fatiguant…pour moi. Souris à pleine dents Kana.  
\- Elle est une excellente joueuse de poker. Continue Law.  
\- Ouais, j'adore les jeux de cartes. On gagne plein de sous. Dit Kana les yeux en dollars.

Le silence tomba lorsque ce fut le tour d'Ace. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire, pour le dernier point.

\- Sa couleur préférer est le bleu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kana, qui sourit béatement en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- C'est vrai. Sourit-elle enfin. C'est la couleur des yeux d'Abby, et moi j'aime beaucoup ses yeux.  
\- Miss Kana parle souvent sans réfléchir.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Déclare Kana vexé.

Law se tourne vers elle comme perplexe. Son sourire s'est comme fané.

\- Elle dit souvent ce qu'elle pense…mais chacune de ses paroles est très réfléchie même si cela n'en a pas l'air. Rectifiais-je.  
\- Cela fait donc 3 pour Ace et 2 pour Law. Ace, gagne cette manche. Annonce Jimbei.

Ace fit alors signe à Kana, elle ne se fit pas prié et s'en alla le serrer dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Ace se mis à sourire d'un air fier et regarda Law d'un air supérieur. Ce dernier, le regardait avec une moue agacer et fit une curieuse grimace.  
Lorsque Jimbei lança la seconde manche, qui allait trancher sur mon pauvre sort, Kana revint s'asseoir près de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- T'inquiète pas Ace va réussir. Me dit-elle.  
\- Bien comme Ace à remporter la première manche il prend la main. Qu'a tu as dire sur Abby ? lui demande Jimbei.  
\- Son surnom de démon ne lui a pas été donné par la marine. Ce sont des enfants de l'orphelinat ou elle a vécu avec sa sœur qui le lui ont donné à cause de son apparence.

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête. Jimbei se tourna alors vers Law, qui étrangement semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa confiance.

\- Miss Abby est très craintive et supporte mal le contact avec les autres…hormis sa jeune sœur évidement.

À cette vérité, je me souvins du jour ou Law avais tenté de me retenir dans l'infirmerie lorsque j'avais déclaré vouloir voir Kana. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur moi, je m'étais crispé et m'était mis dans une position défensive. Il s'était passé la même chose, lorsque Penguin avais tenté de me porter après que j'ai fait une crise d'hyperventilation, mais heureusement cette fois-là, Kana avais su m'aider avant qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit.  
J'ignorai seulement que Law s'en souvenait. Je pensais même qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

S'était au tour d'Ace de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Abby à un faible pour les hommes blonds. Dit-il fièrement.

On se tourna vers moi, je sentis alors mes joues rougir brutalement.

\- C-c'est vrai. Dis-je rapidement pour qu'ils passent à autre chose.  
\- Amusant, je ne vous savais si attentive à ce genre de détail. Déclara Law.

Je ne répondis pas et détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Même si je ne le regardais pas directement je pouvais tout de fois sentir son sourire narquois.

\- C'est à toi Trafalgar ! Dis Jimbei.  
\- Elle fait de l'hyperventilation.  
\- De l'hyper-quoi ? demande Ace en faisant une grimace.  
\- C'est une maladie. Tranchais-je ne voulant pas en dire plus.

Law sourit comme s'il avait déjà gagner. Il me lança rapidement un coup d'œil et se tourna de nouveau vers Ace.

\- C'est à toi Portgas. Dit-il confiant.

Ace réfléchit cette fois longtemps à ce qu'il allait dire, je le vit chercher dans ses souvenirs quelque chose qui pourrais faire disparaître le sourire agaçant qu'affichait sans cesse Law.  
Ace ouvris finalement la bouche pour parler, mais à voir son visage il ne semblait pas certain.

\- Abby est…droitière.

Law sourit d'un air machiavélique. Quant à moi, je rédigeais déjà mon arrêt de mort.

\- Dommage Portgas…tu avais une chance sur deux et tu la rater. Miss Abby est gauchère, contrairement à sa jeune sœur qui elle est droitière.  
\- Quoi ? C'est impossible. S'exclama Ace en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Il à…raison…je suis gauchère. Dis-je les dents serré.  
\- Non. Murmura Ace les yeux rond. J'étais pourtant sûr que…  
\- Désolé Portgas, mais les erreurs ça arrive.  
\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné…on est toujours à égalité. Déclare Ace en reprenant son esprit combatif.  
\- C'est vrai. Affirme Jimbei. Trafalgar à encore une chance. Si ce qu'il dit est juste il sera le gagnant, mais s'il perd vous serez à égalité et il faudra vous départager autrement.  
\- Il est inutile d'aller jusque-là.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu vas réussir, Trafalgar ?  
\- Oh c'est très simple…je sais une chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de miss Abby.  
\- A oui et c'est quoi ?

Law souris et savoir cette instant avant de prendre une simple inspiration.

\- Miss Abby à un tatouage dans le dos, juste entre les omoplates.

Sous l'effet de surprise, j'en avais la bouche ouverte et mes yeux étaient aussi ronds qu'un citron. Jimbei et tous les autres s'était tourner vers moi.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda l'homme poisson.  
\- Dis-moi que non ! supplia Ace.  
\- Et bien, miss Abby pourquoi ne pas le montré pour le leur prouver ?

Je le foudroyai du regard. Jimbei attendant lui aussi une réponse.  
Sentant l'attention qui était porter sur moi, je me levai et leur tourna le dos. Je retira ma veste pour ne garder que le débardeur que j'avais en dessus. Une partie de mon dos étant mis à nu tout le monde pu voir le tatouage que j'avais. Il était placer exactement là ou Law l'avais dit, entre mes omoplates, juste en dessous de ma nuque. Il représentait un soleil tribal avec en son centre un ankh égyptien.

Rapidement je remis ma veste et mon tatouage retourna se cacher sous mes vêtements. Lorsque je me tournai de nouveau vers l'assistance, je me tournai vers Law.

\- Comment le savais-tu ?  
\- Lors d'un de nos entraînements. Dit-il sans plus d'explications.  
\- Cela fait donc une manche gagné pour Law…voilà qui devraient suffire, vous avez gagné tous les deux une manche. Déclara Jimbei.  
\- C'était amusant. Rigola Luffy. Dommage que ça n'ait pas durée plus longtemps.

Law s'approcha de moi et vint se planter face à moi.

\- Voilà qui remet les pendules à l'heure. N'est-ce pas miss Abby.  
\- Regardez ! Cria Kana en montrant un point sur l'horizon.

On tourna tous la tête pour voir un navire approcher. Grace à une longue vue, Marco fut rapidement identifié.

\- On va pouvoir repartir ! Sautille de joie Kana.

Je crains qu'elle n'est pas encore compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou alors elle a déjà oublié…_ce qui n'est pas impossible_.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ravira vos esprits de lecteur affamer. Une fois encore n'hésiter par à nous laisser vos impression pour la suite. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre...KISS !**


	28. Chacun sa route chacun son destin

**Hello !**

**Encore une fois j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'un chapitre n'est pas sortie. Avec tout ses devoirs, ses révision et ses projets d'avenirs j'en ai la tête qui sature...et je ne parle pas de ma sœur qui est à font dans ses examen de médecines.**

**Mais bon assez parler de malheur on est là pour prendre du bon temps non. ^^**

**Shamliu: Ahaha! Qui traite tu de padawans, ma sœur et moi même sommes de grand maître jedi. AHAHAHAHAH ! La force est avec nous !...bon assez de betises. Law et Ace sont vraiment puerils on voulais en faire un peu plus et exagérer mais ça en aurais fait trop alors on s'en est tenue à ce que tu a lu et sans fausse modestie on assure. ^^ Ah le pauvre Jimbei lui aussi dépasser par la situation, je compatis.**

**TheFanne: C'est pas con, j'aurai du dire au lecteur de répondre eux aussi à certaine question. j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois et puis j'suis contente que tu l'ai fait de toi même et puis entre nous que tu est 12ans ou 90ans je suis ravie que tu lise cette fic. ^^ Abby à un faible pour les hommes blonds mais qui sais, sa prochaine cohabitation avec Law viendra peut être à la faire changer d'avis. ^^**

**Persona Aevum: Law est un putain de fourbe, c'est dans sa nature. mais faut dire qu'on l'a un peu modifier pour faire ressortir encore plus ce coté là, mais rassure toi il saura aussi avoir de bon coté...normalement. ^^'**

**Aller lisez moi ce chapitre, je suis sur que vous en rêvez ! ;p**

* * *

**_'Les gens qui savent pleurer ont les plus beaux yeux du monde.'_**  
**Sylvain Trudel**

**Chapitre 27 : Chacun sa route, chacun son destin.**

**POV Kana :**

Marco était arrivé avec quelques-uns de ses hommes, _ceux qui étaient le moins amochés_.  
À bord du navire, il y avait également Raleigh, Marco m'avait raconté qu'ils l'avaient croisé en chemin et qu'ils l'avaient amené avec eux. Depuis celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur des ténèbres discutaient avec Luffy…ils devaient surement parler de son entrainement ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Ace parlais avec Marco des dernier préparatifs. Abby était assise près de moi à bouder et à grogner à tout vas.

Le jeu qu'avais fait Law et Ace s'était soldée par une égalité, chacun avais gagné une manche de ce jeu étrange. Ace avais gagné la première manche je partais donc avec lui, tandis qu'Abby devais partir avec Law.  
Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, le fait qu'elle marmonne et lance des malédiction assez tordus à voix basse en était la preuve.

\- Pourquoi devrais me pliée a un jeu arbitré par un tel dose de gaminerie pure. Marmonna Abby.  
\- Abby. Dis-je tout bas.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Abby, quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours ensemble.

Elle soupira tendit que je prenant sa mains dans la mienne. Elle posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer et, _je le savais_, pour réfléchir.  
Après une dizaine de minute, je vis Ace se diriger vers nous, suivis par Marco. Si Ace était désolé et tirait la tronche, Marco lui était plutôt calme et serein…_le plus que l'on peut l'être après une telle guerre_.

\- Ace m'a raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et cette histoire de pari. Intervint Marco d'une voix plus faible que celle que je lui connaissais.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Abby. S'excusa Ace. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et être plus attentif.

Abby ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas, ses yeux mi-clos fixant un point invisible devant elle. Bien que son comportement montre le contraire je savais qu'Abby n'en voulais pas à Ace, que sa colère n'était pas diriger vers lui.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. Dis-je à Ace en lui souriant. Abby ne t'en veut pas.

Ace regarda tristement Abby puis soupira en levant le nez au ciel.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. dit Marco.  
\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas si mauvais ? Demandais-je.  
\- Que vous soyez séparé.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix étrangement aiguë.  
\- Kana et moi n'avons jamais été séparés. Nous somme ensemble depuis notre enfance.  
\- Kana n'est plus une enfant…et puis elle n'est plus seule…je suis là, Ace est là et tout l'équipage aussi. Elle fait partis de notre famille, tout comme toi.  
\- Marco à raison. Reprend Ace redevenu plus confiant. Kana sera en sécurité avec nous, on veillera sur elle…et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis quelqu'un de confiance, non ?  
\- Je l'ai dit, mais…  
\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de la laisser ?

Je voyais bien qu'Abby ne se sentait pas bien face aux questions toujours plus insistantes d'Ace et de Marco. Cet entretien à sens unique devenait trop pesant pour elle, je la voyais se replier sur elle-même.  
Abby n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle de la sorte, qu'on la pousse à admettre quelque chose qu'elle ne veut même pas pensé. Ace et Marco ne le remarquaient peut être pas mais ça faisait naître en elle un sentiment oppressant, un sentiment de rejet et de panique et par extension de la peur.  
Je me levai d'un bond, la pris dans mes bras et lança un regard plein de reproche à Ace et Marco.

\- Mais arrêter un peu avec tous vos blablas ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser un peu tranquille.

Ace et Marco échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis ils nous regardaient toute les deux. Marco se racla la gorge pour reprendre plus calmement et avec une voix moins forte et plus douce.

\- Tu dis souvent que tu protège Kana…mais n'est-ce pas en réalité toi qui a besoin de Kana ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus tendre.  
\- J'ai dit ça suffit ! Le grondais-je. Abby m'a toujours protéger, c'est ma grande sœur !  
\- Non, Kana. Dis timidement Abby. Il a raison…

Je relâchai un peu mon étreinte autour d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il est vrai. Continua-t-elle. Au début, je voulais la protéger, je voulais son bonheur, rien que son bonheur. Je pensais qu'elle avait besoin que je sois près d'elle…mais j'ai vite compris mon erreur…c'est moi qui avais besoin d'elle. Chaque fois que je suis triste, que quelque chose ne va pas…elle est toujours là. La seule présence de son sourire me fait aller mieux.

Elle leva les yeux pour me regarder, elle me souris et posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Aujourd'hui je me rends bien compte que j'ai bien plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle de moi.  
\- Mais non ! La coupais-je. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, t'es ma grande sœur, on sera toujours ensemble, tu te souviens ?!  
\- Oui, je me souviens…mais on peut être ensemble sans forcément être près l'une de l'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser mais au fond de mon être j'ai la sensation que cet éloignement pourrait nous être bénéfique à toute les deux.

Après avoir finalement parlé pendant un long moment, Abby et moi on accepta finalement de se séparer. Ça ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre et j'avais un peu de mal à me décrocher à elle et je savais que c'était la même chose de son coté.

\- T'es sur de toi ? Dis-je la voix légèrement tremblante.  
\- Oui et puis…s'il y a un problème tu pourras toujours m'appeler. Ne pleure pas petite sœur, tu doit être forte.  
\- Oui...Tu vas me manquer Abby.

Je lui sautai dans les bras et la serra fort. Je me tournai vers Aro.

\- Et toi Aro…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- _Je vais rester avec Abby, étant donné qu'un nouveau gardien te sera affilié_.  
\- Quoi ? dit en même temps que moi Abby.  
\- _Comme vous vous séparer et que je ne pouvais pas me couper un deux, le bureau des affaires post-mortem à décider d'affilier un nouveau gardien à Kana…tiens d'ailleurs je crois le voir arriver_.

Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens cherchant le sois disant nouveau gardien. Je ne trouvai rien jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau noir et blanc apparaisse sur un rocher près de moi.

_\- Salut !  
_\- Encore un oiseau. M'exclamais-je.  
\- _Je vous prie de rester poli, je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire oiseau, je suis une pie et un gardien. Je suis issue d'une très grande famille de gardien et je suis très compétente dans le domaine. J'ai déjà surveillé d'autre âme avant vous…mon nom est Varo pie du cap_…  
\- Elle est super bavarde ! Dis-je en murmurant à Abby qui sourit amuser. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas Aro.  
\- _Fait attention à toi petite_. Me dit amicalement Aro.

Je lui donnai une caresse gentil, serra une dernière fois Abby dans mes bras et rejoignis Ace qui m'appelait. Il m'aida à monter sur le navire.  
Lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna de l'île des femmes, je me penchai sur le bastingage et fit de large signe à Abby resté sur l'île.

\- _T'en fait pas tu l'a reverras_. Me dit Varo ayant déjà pris ses aises sur mon épaule. _Tu sais le monde est petit. Si ça se trouve dans peu de temps tu recroisera ta sœur.  
_\- J'espère.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?

Je me retournai et vis Ace s'approcher et venir s'accouder à la rambarde.

\- C'est la première fois que vous vous séparer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui…les seuls fois ou est resté séparer c'est quand on allait à l'école. Mais on se voyait souvent pendant les pauses entres les cours ou à la sortie.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, tout ce que je sais je l'ai appris en vivant au jour le jour.  
\- Oh tu n'as rien loupé…l'école c'est chiant, long et en plus ça sert à rien.  
\- Quelqu'un m'a dit la même chose un jour. Dit tristement Ace.  
\- Tu veux parler de Sabo ?  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- T-tu…tu m'en as parlé…tu t'en souviens pas.  
\- Ah bon ?!

Ouf ! Je lâchai un soupir, Ace avais cru mon histoire. En fait il ne m'avait jamais parlé de Sabo, _ou alors je ne m'en souvenais_ _pas_, mais je le connaissais déjà. Je savais qu'il était vivant, mais je n'allais pas lui dire maintenant, ce sera plus drôle quand il l'apprendra de lui-même.

Lorsque je regardai Ace, il avait le regard perdu dans l'océan, un regard triste. Je posai ma main sur son bras. Il eut un léger sursaut, ce qui prouvait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui adressai alors le meilleur sourire que je pouvais lui offrir.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Abby tenait tant à rester près de toi.  
\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
Sur le chemin il me parla de Luffy et se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir. Je lui racontai ce que son frère comptait faire pendant les deux prochaines années, sur son entrainement avec Raleigh sur le Haki, tout comme ses compagnons avant d'aller dans le nouveau monde. Il me dit alors que lui aussi allait s'entrainer dur et devenir plus fort et déclara tout faire pour me protéger.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur l'île ou la tombe de Barbe Blanche avais été édifié une centaine de personnes était déjà là, dont Shanks.  
Marco alla échanger quelques mots avec Shanks le roux, curieuse de voir le si célèbre empereur d'aussi près, je le suivis.

\- Tiens salut ! Dit-il lorsqu'il me vit. Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaît. Je suis Shanks.  
\- Oui, je sais. Moi c'est Kana et ça. Je montre la pie sur mon épaule. C'est Varo.  
\- Enchanté ! Ainsi c'est toi Kana, Marco m'a parler de toi et de…Abby, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui c'est ma sœur.  
\- Elle n'est pas ici ?  
\- Non…mais elle aimait beaucoup Barbe Blanche. Elle était très triste quand...tout ça est arrivé.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moment pour venir.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Je continuai de discuter avec l'empereur roux, puis je tournai la tête pour voir qu'Ace se trouvait toujours devant la tombe de son 'père'. Tous les autres s'était peu à peu retiré, mais lui il était resté.  
Le ciel se fit alors plus sombre et des nuages vinrent couvrirent les cieux. S'il ne pleuvait pas encore ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Kana, tu viens on va s'abriter avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Me dit Marco.  
\- Non, allez-y je vais rester un peu.

Il leva les yeux et regarda Ace au loin. Il sourit tristement.

\- Ne tarde pas trop. Dit-il en partant.  
\- Tu devrais y aller aussi Varo…  
\- _Très bien, mais ne traîne pas, il va pleuvoir et restez sous la pluie trop longtemps_…  
\- Varo !  
_\- D'accord, j'y vais._

Elle s'envola vers le navire qui attendait non loin. Je marchai vers la grande tombe de Barbe Blanche décorer de mille et unes fleurs et arriva près d'Ace…mais il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Je glissai doucement ma main dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Kana ?!

Lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que moi, il se frotta les yeux d'une main.

\- Tu pleures ?! Lui demandais-je.  
\- Non…non, c'est juste la pluie.  
\- La pluie ? Je tends la main devant moi. Mais il ne pleut pas encore.  
\- Si,…il pleut.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir, il cachait son visage sous l'ombre de son chapeau, mais je pu voir tout de même une larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Tu as raison. Je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne. Tu sais, Abby m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais retenir ses larmes…elle disait '_les larmes qui coulent son amères mais plus amères encore sont celle qui ne coulent pas'_.

Ace me regarda en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ouais je sais c'est bizarre. Abby a toujours été fan de ce genre de citations…mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être vrai. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Sans doute…

Un silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant…c'est plutôt un silence apaisant, un silence reposant.  
Mes yeux se posèrent sur la pierre tombal en face de nous, je vis alors le mot '_père'_.

\- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir Barbe Blanche, moi je n'ai jamais connue mes parents.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Non…ils sont morts quand j'étais très jeune.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave…je ne me souviens pas d'eux, tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'Abby m'a raconter.  
\- Elle s'en souvient ?  
\- Oui, un peu…mais elle dit que c'est chaque fois plus dure de s'en rappeler.  
\- Comment fait-elle pour ne pas oublier ?  
\- Je lui ais poser la même question. Elle m'a alors pris les miens dans les siennes, comme ça…

Je pris les deux mains d'Ace et les retinrent dans les miennes, puis je fixai mon regard dans celui d'Ace.

\- Puis elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et elle m'a dit que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle arrive à s'en souvenir.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Elle m'a dit que ceux qu'on aime ne meurt pas vraiment. Qu'ils continuent de vivre…à travers nous. Et que si on veut les voir, il suffit de savoir ou regarder.

Ace resta silencieux un moment. Je vis alors dans ses yeux des larmes briller et venir s'écouler lentement sur ses joues. J'allais les essuyer d'un revers du pouce, mais il me serra dans ses bras avant que je ne bouge.

\- Merci…merci d'être là.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et le seras à mon tour dans mes bras. Son visage dans mon cou, je le senti respirer et ses larmes couler le long de ma peau. Je lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter, comme Abby le faisait avec moi.

Ce n'est que lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber plus fortement qu'on retourna sur le navire pour rejoindre les autres. On arriva sur le bateau complètement trempé. Marco se moqua gentiment de nous avant de nous donner à chacun de quoi nous sécher.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**Voila se sera tout pour cette fois. N'hésitez pas à laisser une questions que se soit sur l'histoire, sur les personnage, sur l'intrigue ou sur quoi que se soit d'autre.  
Dès qu'il y aura assez de question (5 ou plus) une nouvelle FAQ verra le jour en début de chapitre alors à vos clavier.**

**PS : A 150 review un chapitre spécial verra le jour. ^^**

**PPS : Que pensez vous des citations de début de chapitre?!**


	29. Dans mon cœur fait de glace

**Hello!**

**j'ai pris le temps de poster ce chapitre entre deux moment de révision car oui il faut bien souffler de temps ne temps sinon le cerveau sature et c'est horrible après...enfin bref je papote pour rien.**

**On a fait le plein de chapitre fort en émotions ces dernier temps, ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre plein d'action peut être pas très émotif non plus disons que c'est un chapitre transitoire mais ne vous en faite pas on reviens avec l'action dans peut de temps.**

**Désolé si je ne répond pas aux reviews cette fois-ci, j'suis un peu déborder mais promis dans la prochaine FAQ qui devrais être présente dans le prochain chapitre je me rattrapait...mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous faire radin sur les review au contraire.**

**Et puis souvenez vous 150 REVIEWS = CHAPITRE SPÉCIAL ! Et puisqu'on en parle j'ai plusieurs chapitre bonus en stock sur cette fic peut être que j'en publierais un toutes les 50 ou 100 review...Vous savez quoi faire. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_'Il est de beaux yeux, qui sous leurs doux regards, cachent un cœur glacé.'_**  
**Évariste Boulay-Paty**

**Chapitre 28 : Dans mon cœur fait de glace.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela m'est étranger…même si à la base j'y suis pour quelque chose pour l'avoir choisis, cette situation m'est totalement étrangère. Je ne me suis jamais retrouver aussi longtemps loin de Kana et cela me trouble.  
Pas que je sois inquiète pour elle, _ou juste un peu_, je la sait entre de bonne mains. Et puis de toute façon, Ace et Marco savent très bien que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je saurais les trouver pour leur faire payer car comme je l'ai dit…une armée tout entière ne saurait me contenir dans ce cas-là. _L'apocalypse n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !_

Non, en réalité ce qui me chagrine…et me fait peur, oui peur c'est de ne plus avoir ce soutient qu'était Kana.

_\- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Tout le monde a peur un jour ou l'autre, c'est un sentiment humain._ M'interrompt dans mes pensées Aro.  
_\- Cela est peut être normal, mais…cela m'angoisse. Pendant des années, je l'ai protégée, j'ai veillé sur elle. Je pensais que c'était là mon rôle de sœur ainée.  
_\- _Mais c'est ce que tu as fait et très bien même.  
__\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est moi qui ai le plus besoin d'elle ?_

Aro ne répondit pas et garda le silence.

\- _Après…l'incident qui coûta la vie de nos parents, je n'ai plus été la même. Je pensais qu'une seule autre souffrance suffirait à briser mon cœur alors je l'ai caché sous une couche de glace et me suis mis à détester le monde entier_.  
_\- Le monde entier à l'exception de Kana_. Rectifia Aro.  
_\- Oui…pourtant je elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer sachant que je risquais de la perdre si cela arrivait. Pourtant…elle a su percé la glace et s'est faufiler dans mon cœur pour y allumé un soleil.  
__\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un pouvoir qu'à ta sœur…réchauffer les cœurs.  
__\- A défaut de pouvoir l'aimer comme je le devais je l'ai gardé près de moi, la protégeant comme personne afin de garder ce soleil qui brillait en moi lorsqu'elle était à mes cotées. _Je marquai une pause._ Tu dois trouver tout ça bien égoïste de ma part.  
__\- Pas du tout. Ce que tu prends pour de l'égoïsme n'est en fait qu'une preuve d'amour. Et puis…_

Je levai la tête pour regarder Aro, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens

_\- Tu as fait autant de bien à cette petite qu'elle t'en a fait. Kana était aussi seul que toi. Sans ses parents elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner, vers qui trouver ce que tout enfant cherche…un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle et en sécurité. Et c'est en toi qu'elle à trouver cela.  
_\- _Je…je ne le savais pas.  
__\- C'est parce que la peur t'a fermé les yeux_…_en fin de compte vous êtes toute les deux pareil. Deux jeunes femmes perdues dans un monde qu'elles ne connaissent pas. La seule différence, c'est que Kana a su s'ouvrir aux autres et a appris à aller vers ce monde. Ce qui me semble-t-il te fait défaut.  
_\- _Pourquoi irais-je vers ceux que je ne connais pas_ ! M'arquais-je tout d'un coup. _Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitent…même au pire…surtout au pire !_

Le bruit de vaisselle qu'on vient de poser me fit légèrement sursauter. Je tournai la tête vers Frost, le cuistot de l'équipage.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-il.

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre positivement. Il sourit.

\- Ok. Il sourit. Je dois admettre qu'avec ton pouvoir c'est plutôt pratique et plus rapide de faire la vaisselle.

La vaisselle, voilà l'une de mes nombreuses corvées.  
Depuis que nous avions quitté l'île des femmes, Law s'était comme acharner sur ma pauvre personne, me confiants les pires corvées à faire sur ce navire. J'avais du nettoyer le sous-marin dans sa globalité, si bien que j'en connaissais les moindres recoins, laver le linge des membres d'équipage, nettoyer et ranger le matériel d'entrainement après usage, aider en cuisine que ce soit pour préparer le repas ou débarrasser la table ou faire la vaisselle…ce que je faisais en ce moment.  
Et le fait que je sois blessé n'adoucissait pas son jugement, bien au contraire. Il prétendait qu'avec mon pouvoir je pouvais très bien compenser mon bras blessé. Je faisais donc une partie des corvées à une main, secondée par mes pouvoirs quand je le pouvais car l'air de rien usée et usée de ce pouvoir m'épuisait.

Par chance il y avait sur ce bateau des âmes secourables, ce qui fait que quelque fois et quand le capitaine n'était pas dans le coin, quelqu'un venait m'aider. Le plus souvent s'était Penguin, et quelque fois Shachi. Ils en profitaient alors pour discuter…mais c'était très souvent des discussions à sens unique. Mais je les en remerciais toujours, _il ne faut jamais négliger aucune aide_.

La dernière assiette allait être posé à son emplacement dans l'un des placards, mais au dernier moment, elle m'échappa des mains et se dirigea vers le sol. J'entamai dès lors un geste pour la rattraper et y arriva…par contre toute les autres assiettes et couvert qui étaient suspendus grâce à mon pouvoir dans les airs tombèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol.

\- Oups.

Tout compte fait, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas rattraper cette assiette elle aurait été la seule à se briser.  
Je levai doucement les yeux et regardai Frost qui regardait stupéfait les dégâts dans sa cuisine. Son regards balayait la cuisine de long en large, puis il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà sentir sa colère pointer le bout de son nez. Penguin m'avais dit qu'il était difficile de le mettre en colère et bien je pouvais dès à présent me vanter de cette exploit.

\- Je…je vais t'aider à ranger.  
\- Pas la peine, tu devrais plutôt aller voir le capitaine, je crois savoir qu'il t'attend.

À cette annonce, je grimaçai. Je préférais affronter la colère de Frost plutôt que de voir le sourire suffisant de Trafalgar, mais Frost ne me laissa pas le loisir de répliquer.

\- Aller ouste sort de ma cuisine et ne fait pas cette tête. Le capitaine n'est pas aussi horrible.

Un balais dans les mains il me chassa presque de sa cuisine et ferma, _claqua_, la porte derrière moi. Dans les couloirs je marchais telle une condamnée vers l'infirmerie ou je savais que Law m'attendait pour s'occuper de mon bras…_devais-je vraiment y aller ?_

\- _Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit ? Sans son aide et son matériel médical tu aurais perdu ton bras.  
__\- Oui, je le sais bien mais…  
__\- Ne fais pas ta gamine et va dont le voir_.

Je grognai intérieurement et traîna tout de même des pieds.  
J'arrivai finalement dans l'infirmerie, '_le sanctuaire du capitaine'_ comme le disait si bien Penguin. En entrant je le vis assis sur un tabouret, face à un plan de travail, le nez dans des notes, _je présume_.

\- Assis toi, je suis à toi dans une minute. Dit-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

En silence, je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé et alla m'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets qui occupait la pièce et attendis. Aro lui resta dans un coin et attendit lui aussi en nettoyant ses plumes brunes.

Le maître des lieux me fit attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement se tourner vers moi. Il ne se leva même pas et fit rouler le tabouret monter sur roues sur lequel son fessier était poser et vint vers moi.

\- J'ai crus entendre du bruit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en dénouant l'écharpe qui maintenait mon bras. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Une maladresse. Répondis-je évasivement.  
\- Tu as brisé la vaisselle de Frost c'est ça.  
\- Cela se peut.  
\- C'est un miracle alors. Je le regardai sans comprendre, il sourit. Que tu sois en un seul morceau. Frost déteste qu'on foute le bazar dans sa cuisine.

Cela je crois l'avoir en effet remarquer. Frost ne m'avais pas trucidé, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.  
Face à moi Law défie avec soin le bandage qui me couvrais le bras de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras. Lorsque je regardai, je vis l'état pitoyable de mon bras, la peau était rougis par endroit et blanche a d'autre…mais ça n'est rien à côté de ce qu'avais été mon bras quelque jours plus tôt.

\- La cicatrisation se fait correctement. Dit-il en analysant mon bras. Il faudra bien un mois voir plus pour avoir une cicatrisation complète…mais il te restera une cicatrice.

Je le vis jauger ma réaction, mais je ne bougeai pas et soupira doucement…j'attendis tout simplement qu'il finisse pour que je puisse repartir.

\- Allonge toi sur le lit et tend ton bras.

J'obéis et m'allongea sur le ventre et tendit mon bras sur le côté, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je venais ici pour mon bras.  
Il fit rouler sa chaise, fouilla dans un tiroir et revint vers moi avec une fiole dans la main. Il en versa quelque goutte dans une bassine remplis aux ¾ d'eau, qui prit une étrange couleur orangé.

C'était un mélange que j'avais fabriqué à partir de quelques plante trouver ici et là. Grace à mes connaissance en phytothérapie j'avais su quoi utiliser comme plante et ingrédient pour crée un soin pour les blessures grave. C'était à la fois plus naturel et plus efficaces que les médicaments étrange que Law voulais user sur ma personne.

Une fois que le mélange passa de l'orange à l'incolore, Law prit des compresses stériles et les trempa dans le liquide avant de les déposer délicatement sur mon bras. Le contact avec la compresse, bien qu'il soit un peu douloureux au début, me fit le plus grand bien. Law continua son œuvre, jusqu'à recouvrit intégralement la brûlure. Puis avec un autre bandage sec, cette fois il fit maintenir le tout. Lorsque le bandage fut fini, il remit l'écharpe qui maintenait mon bras contre ma poitrine.

Je m'apprêtai à partir, lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- On ne t'entend pas souvent ces derniers jours. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue miss ?  
\- Ma langue va très bien…je n'ai juste rien à dire.  
\- Tu semblais pourtant avoir plein de chose à dire avec ta sœur.  
\- …Mais Kana n'est pas là.  
\- Justement ! dit-il soudainement. Elle n'est pas là… sache que tu n'es pas en territoire ennemis ici…miss Kana m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de sociable, mais je ne vois rien de tel aujourd'hui.  
\- Kana dit beaucoup de choses. Dis-je pour clore cette conversation.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et déambula dans les couloirs. Aro me rattrapa de quelques battements d'ailes et vint se poser sur mon épaule.

\- _Tu pourrais faire un effort. Il veut simplement que tu te sentes chez toi.  
__\- Je ne suis chez moi nulle part_ !

Ayant fini toute les corvées qui m'avais été données je retournai dans la cabine de Trafalgar que j'étais une fois de plus contrainte de partagée.  
Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, pris un livre et l'ouvris…mais dès la première ligne, l'envie n'y était plus…je le remis en place et me laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard fixer vers le plafond.

\- Et maintenant je fais quoi ?!

J'avais à peine murmuré cette phrase, pourtant il me semblait qu'elle ait raisonnée comme si je l'avais hurlé.

Je restai longtemps allonger sur ce lit à chercher quoi faire. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, vers le bureau de Law. Sur le meuble de travail, se trouvait tout un tas de truc plus ou moins utile. C'était un vrai bazar…tout comme la cabine dans son intégralité d'ailleurs.  
Une idée me vint…je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit…de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…et puis ça me feras un entrainement.

Je levai ma seule mains encore valide, et suivant mes gestes, le tas de feuilles sur le bureau s'éleva dans les airs. D'un mouvement de poignet, je triai les feuilles et fit plusieurs tas différent avant de ranger le tous dans les tiroirs. Une fois le bureau débarrassé de son bordel, je me tournai vers la bibliothèque. Avec d'autres mouvements de ma main, je fis voleter les livres dans les airs avant de les ranger convenablement sur les étagères. Je n'avais pas passé tout mon temps à la bibliothèque pour rien, alors le rangement de livres ça me connaissait.

Lorsque j'en fini avec la cabine, les livres étaient convenablement ranger dans la bibliothèque, le bureau ranger laissait suffisamment de place pour y travailler sans être gêné par une tonne de paperasse inutile et les vêtements qui traînaient ou qui n'étaient pas pliés étaient dorénavant pliée et ranger dans la grande armoire.

\- _C'est méconnaissable_. Me souffla Aro. _J'te félicite_, _le pirate va surement te remercier.  
__\- Tu parles il va surement trouver quelque chose à dire comme à son habitude…et puis je n'ai pas fait cela pour lui._

D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parlait, le voilà qui entrait.  
Son regard se posa d'abord sur moi, il plissa imperceptiblement les yeux puis regarda l'état de sa cabine. Je pus voir son regard balayer l'espace, qui maintenant ranger paraissait plus grand, plus ouvert, plus libre _et surtout plus propre_.  
Une fois son inspection visuelle terminée il s'avança vers son bureau sans même m'accorder un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Me demande-t-il d'un calme serein.  
\- Du rangement.  
\- Je ne te l'avais demandé.

Cette fois il se tourna vers moi et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est vrai…mais il y régnait un tel désordre que…  
\- Tu t'es dit que tu allais faire comme chez toi. Termina-t-il à ma place. Ce _désordre_ comme tu l'appelle c'était mon désordre. Vois ça comme ma façon de ranger.  
\- Quelque peu archaïque comme rangement.  
\- Peut-être mais c'est ma façon de faire…et moi qui venait chercher quelques notes cela va me prendre un temps fou pour les retrouver.  
\- Non, il suffit de savoir ce que tu cherches.  
\- Je cherche mes notes sur un nouveau médicament que je suis en train de mettre au point. Dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.  
\- Deuxième tiroirs de gauche. Dis-je en désignant le bureau d'un signe de tête.

Il plissa les yeux et fouilla dans le dit tiroir et en sortis un dossier qu'il ouvrit doucement. Dedans il trouva ses notes, mais il prit le temps de regarder le dossier dans sa globalité.

\- Je n'ai pas fait que balancer les feuilles dans les tiroirs. Je les ais triée. Les documents relatant de la médecine se trouve tous du côté gauche dans un dossier bleu pour les observations, rouge pour les expérimentations et blanc pour les dossiers des membres de cet équipage. Le côté droit du bureau contient tout ce qui concerne la vie à bord…livre de bord, avis de recherche, renseignements sur les prochaines îles et également quelques documents sur d'autres pirates des environs…j'ai pris également la liberté de ranger ta bibliothèque.

Law garda le silence quelque temps, prenant le temps de regarder les documents sous ses yeux.  
Je me rendis alors compte que ce que je venais de dire était la plus longue phrase qui m'est été donner de faire face à cet homme.

\- Intéressant. Dit-il finalement en refermant le dossier. Finalement tu n'es pas si inutile que ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils suite à sa critique. _Je ne suis pas inutile !_

\- Tu vas me servir à quelque chose…à partir de maintenant tu seras ma secrétaire personnelle.  
\- Ta quoi ?  
\- Ma secrétaire ou mon assistante si tu préfères à toi de voir. Étant donné que tu as des facultés en phytothérapie, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à la fabrication de médicaments, ça me fera au moins des économies de ce côté-là.

Ma mâchoire manqua de toucher le sol. Non, mais je rêve. Si j'ai rangé cette pièce ce n'est pas pour qu'il me nomme assistante, je ne l'ai fait que dans un but purement personnel, _seulement pour m'occuper_. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être son imbécile d'assistante.

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête d'idiote, puisqu'il se mit à ricaner.

\- Suis-moi.

Hésitante je me levai, trébuchant au passage.

\- Étonnant que tu n'aies rien cassé. L'entendis-je dire.

Il sortit de la cabine et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Je le suivis, courant à moitié pour faire correspondre mon allure à la sienne.  
On se retrouva de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il m'avait demandé de le suivre ici, j'attendis bêtement au centre de la pièce.  
Il se tourna vers l'armoire fixé contre le mur dans laquelle se trouvait les différents médicaments et outils médicaux.

\- Cela fait déjà un petit moment que je me dit qu'il faut que je fasse un inventaire, mais je ne trouvais pas le temps de le faire. Il se tourna vers moi. Mais maintenant tu es là…vide les armoires et fait moi un inventaire complet de tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans…ensuite range les convenablement.  
\- Mais je…je ne peux pas écrire…je suis gauchère j'te rappelle.

Je désignai ma main gauche qui se trouvait être également mon bras blesser, complètement emmitoufler dans un bandage.

\- Utilise ton pouvoir. Me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Je ne sais pas écrire avec mon pouvoir et puis…je crains ne plus avoir assez de force pour user encore très longtemps de ce pouvoir. Il me lance un regard attendant la suite. Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mais je crois que mon pouvoir influe sur mon endurance. L'utiliser trop longtemps me fatigue.  
\- Je vois. Dit-il en se tenant le menton. En fait ton pouvoir fonctionne un peu comme le miens. Je le regarde d'un air perplexe. Ton pouvoir consomme de ton énergie pour fonctionner…et de toute évidence ton endurance n'est pas assez développer, puisque tu te fatigue trop vite. Il va falloir y remédier.  
\- Impossible. À cause de mon hyperventilation, je ne peux faire d'effort trop longtemps, ou trop intensément.  
\- Mm…c'est un sérieux handicap… mais pour l'heure, au boulot…et ne casse rien.

Il me montra l'armoire fixer au mur. Je me retournai et fit son stupide inventaire…du mieux que je pu. Un de ses jours je lui ferais ravaler ce sourire.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on repart avec un début d'action, promis ! FAQ au prochain chapitre également alors laisser vos question même si ça ne concerne pas directement cette fiction.**

**Dernier point la semaine prochaine marque pour moi et ma sœur le début des examens alors ne vous fâcher pas si le chapitre sort un peu en retard.**  
**Sinon à tout ceux qui passe leur exams je vous dit bonne chance.**

**au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	30. Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre

**COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! **

**Et oui nous revoilà et en plus avec une bonne nouvelle. Ma sœur et moi même avons fini nos examens du coups la publications des chapitre serais plus rapide qu'avant.**

**Ic'ilver: Ou il y a de la concurrence pour Ace, Kana n'a qu'a bien se tenir. XD. / Marco n'a pas de quoi être jaloux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'Abby. Il est peut être triste de la voir partir mais pas jaloux. / Ahah, je vois que tu a hâte de lire le premier chapitre spécial...car oui il y en aura plusieurs mais tout dépens de vous. / Je n'avais pas l'intention d'enlever les citations je voulais seulement votre avis.**

**Mlle Portgas: Tu m'étonne que BB est important pour Ace, c'est un peu son père et même carrément son père. il a pris soin de lui, il a fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu, un homme grand et fort. / J'ignore si la citation du début est vrai mais après tout ceux qui pleure (_l_es_ vraie larmes pas les larmes de crocodile, hein_) montre qu'ils on un cœur et que par conséquent ils peuvent ressentir de la compassion envers autrui...après c'est mon avis et toi t'en pense quoi? / Law est effectivement impitoyable c'est ce qui fait que sa relation avec Abby est si explosive. pour le moment ce statue relationnel va perdurer, Abby va s'entêter quelque temps mais elle devrais finir pas s'ouvrir au monde...normalement. ^^**

**Torima Kenro: C'est vrai je le reconnais avec les deux chapitre précédent on a jouer dans le bisounours mais c'était un passage obliger pour la suite. J'ai le pouvoir de One Piece, yeh ! / Ne sois pas triste pour elles, Abby et Kana sont plus solide qu'on le pense. et puis si Law est aussi impitoyable avec Abby c'est justement pour la dérider et lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le monde...c'est juste qu'elle ne le sais pas encore. ^^**

**W D Marka: Ouais bien vue pour la référence. J'te laisse découvrir la FAQ pour plus de détail sinon se serais se répéter. ^^' / Law est de retour et il n'a pas fini de tout en mettre plein les yeux.**

**TheFanne : Arrête tu va me faire rougir...en faite non n'arrête pas, c'est trop bien les compliments!^/^ / Evidemment que Kana évolue et elle n'est pas la seule, mais pour l'heure c'est elle que l'on voit évoluer, pour Abby sa '_transformation_' si on peut dire sera plus lente. / Varo est effectivement une femelle. C'est une pie bavarde et crois moi elle porte bien son nom cette chipie. / Pour ta question jt'e laisse voir avec la FAQ plus bas.**

**Neiflheim: Je comprend que tu sois triste mais ne t'en fait pas cet éloignement est bénéfique pour elles deux. comme on dit il faut savoir s'éloigner car lorsqu'on revient notre vision n'est que plus bénéfique...ou un truc du genre. . **

**Bien avant de passer au chapitre je vous informe que la FAQ c'est maintenant !**

**1°/ Est-ce qu'on aura bientôt un «premier baiser» entre Ace et Kana?  
**Je m'avancerais un peu (beaucoup) si je disait que ce sera pour bientôt. Je passerais certainement pour une idiote en démentant le fait qu'Ace et Kana forme un couple, ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils vont finir ensemble alors plus de cachotteries. Pour ce qui est du premier baiser en revanche je crains qu'il ne tarde à venir. Je n'aime pas trop quand les relations avance trop vite et préfère placer d'abord des base solides, faire évoluer doucement (mais surement) les sentiments des personnages en plaçant un système de confiance mutuel, de respect, d'amitié afin d'arriver à de vrais sentiment d'amour pure et réel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nos deux amoureux en herbe n'aurons pas de petit moment tendre et mignons. ^/^

**2°/ Law ressent quelque chose par rapport a Abby, ou c'est juste le fait qu'elle connaisse le futur qui l'intéresse ?  
**Law ne sais pas qu'Abby et Kana connaissent l'avenir, il n'y a que les pirates de BB. D'ailleurs les deux sœurs ont fait promettre a ses pirates de ne répéter cela à personne d'autre. On ne peut pas vraiment affirmer que Law ressente quelque chose pour Abby ou alors une simple attirance physique. Si tu veux savoir, du point de vue de Law, Abby est une femme attirante physiquement, intelligente, entourer de mystères qu'il rêve de percer, amusante à énervé et douer d'un pouvoir aussi intéressant que puissant. Mais peut être que son ressentit évoluera dans un autre sens dans l'avenir. ;p

**3°/ De quel nationalité sont Abby et Kana ?  
**Alors c'est un sujet assez compliquer. C'est une information qui devais apparaître dans un chapitre à venir mais comme vous m'avez poser la question et que cela ne gâche en rien l'histoire de cette fic je vais y répondre mais accrocher vous. Abby et Kana ne sont pas née dans le même pays. Abby est né en Italie à Florence pour être exact. Elle y a vécu jusqu'à ses 3 ans avant que ses parents ne décide à déménager pour des raisons professionnelle en France. C'est après quelques temps qu'est né Kana. Pour info supplémentaire leurs mère est une pure italienne tendis que leur père est français.

**4°/ Qui sont les hommes qui composent l'équipage des pirates du Heart ?  
**Alors il y a **Law **(le capitaine et médecin en chef), **Bepo** (Second et navigateur en chef), **Penguin **(Mécanicien en chef), **Shachi **(Mécanicien en second),** Jean Bart** (timonier = _aide navigateur_), **Losc **(Maître d'équipage, il seconde Bepo, expert en explosif), **Ban **(Médecin en second), **Matt **(technicien radar = _s'occupe des radars, sonar.._.), **Frost **(chef cuistot) et **Leo **(canonnier expert en arme à feu). Si je ne me trompe pas il sont 10, il y aura peut être d'autre membre qui apparaîtrons d'ici là mais pour l'heure voici l'équipage du Heart, avec **Abby **qui on peut dire à le poste de pharmacienne, herboriste.

**5°/ Sur quoi vous vous appuyer pour écrire vos chapitre (chansons, films, mangas...)?!  
**Ah en voila une bonne question ! Pour être franche on est très facilement influençable il suffit qu'un détail nous plaise pour qu'on se décide à l'intégrer à notre sauce dans la fic. On peut très bien être influencer par une chanson qui passe à la radio, un film qu'on a aimer et même une pub qui nous aura faire rire (comme quoi un rien nous influence). D'ailleurs W D Marka à su trouver dans le chapitre 28 une référence à Fullmetal alchemist (_Ace pleure = enterrement de Maes Hughes ou Roy pleure_) mais ce n'est pas la seule référence qu'il y a eu il y en a eu plusieurs depuis le premier chapitre et même dès le prologue. Il y a une référence dans presque tout les chapitre. On avais d'ailleurs penser vous les faire deviner mais certaine sont si subtile qu'on les vois à peine alors on ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec ça. Mais si vous voulez vous prêtez au jeux on ne vous l'interdit pas. Sinon si vous y tenez et que vous le demander ARDEMMENT on pourra vous faire une liste dans laquelle on récapitule toute les petite référence cacher dans nos chapitre et la publier dans la prochaine FAQ.

**6°/ Dans un chapitre on apprend qu'Abby à un tatouage vous pensez qu'il serais possible de le dessiner ?! Et Kana elle en a un de tatouage ?  
**Bien entendu je serais plus que ravie de faire ce dessin évidement il faudra attendre un peu mais je le réaliserais comme ça vous aurez un visuel du tatouage. Et oui Kana à un tatouage mais on n'en parle dans aucun chapitre ce n'est pas mentionner mais elle en a un. Il s'agit d'une fleur de lune au niveau de la cheville. **Minute Culture:** la fleur de nuit (_ou epiphyllum oxypetalum nom scientifique_) comme son nom l'indique est une fleur qui ne s'épanoui que la nuit et qui ressemble un peu (_un petit petit peu_) à la fleur de lotus.

**7°/ On revoit plusieurs allusion à la lune et le soleil au travers des deux sœur, on peut en savoir plus ?!  
**Si Abby représente la lune Kana elle représente le soleil. Cette différence qu'il y a entre elles étaient voulu. On ne voulais pas seulement deux sœur, on voulais deux sœur que tout oppose mais qui pourtant vivent en symbiose total, l'une n'est jamais sans l'autre comme la lumière ne peut exister sans la nuit. Et cela ne s'arrête pas qu'a leur physique ou leur caractère tout à été travailler. Par exemple (_grâce à vous !_ ^^) leur anniversaire sont le jours des solstice d'été et d'hiver mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans la question précédent on vous révélait que Kana avais un tatouage et bien ce tatouage d'une fleur de nuit est une représentation de sa sœur Abby. Quant à Abby si vous vous souvenez bien son tatouage est un soleil tribal avec un Ânkh égyptien. l'Ânkh est une représentation de la vie et le soleil bah c le soleil y a pas plus clair pour deviner qu'il s'agit d'une représentation de sa sœur Kana. Elles se portent chacune dans la peau.

**ET MAINTENANT CHAPITRE !**

* * *

_**'Le danger dans le passé était que les hommes deviennent des esclaves. Le danger dans le futur est qu'ils deviennent des robots.'**_  
** Erich Fromm**

**Chapitre 29 : Qui veut la paix, prépare la guerre.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Alors on va là-bas pour aider les gens ?  
\- Ouais. Répondit tout sourire Ace. Cette île faisait partir des territoire de père. Mais avec la guerre, toutes les îles lui appartenant ont été ravagées par d'autres pirates avides de les posséder.  
\- Ah, je vois et comme vous avez promis de les protéger ont va récupérer cette île ?  
\- C'est ça…même si père n'est plus, son nom vie à travers nous. On fait alors tout pour reprendre ses terres et les protéger.  
\- Mais et les autres empereurs ?! Ils ne vont pas essayer de s'approprier ses îles, afin d'étendre leur pouvoir ?  
\- C'est en effets le cas. Intervint Marco.

Je tournai la tête pour le voir approcher, accompagner par Thatch encore dans un fauteuil roulant.

\- La plupart des îles que nous contrôlions avant la guerre sont désormais passer sous la protection d'autre empereur, notamment Big Mom. Poursuivis Marco. Bien entendu nous ne comptons pas leur faire la guerre pour les récupérer, ces îles sont aussi bien protéger par leur influence que par celle qu'avais autrefois père.  
\- Alors que faisons-nous ?  
\- Certaine de ses îles ne dispose plus d'aucune protection. Répond cette fois Thatch. Le gouvernement étant trop éloigner de ses îles et aucun empereur ayant jeté son dévolu dessus, si je puis dire, elles sont livré à elle-même et donc au pillage du premier pirate qui passe. Notre rôle est donc de rétablir une sécurité rassurante pour ses habitants.  
\- Ok, j'ai compris…on va protéger ses îles des autres méchants pirates.  
\- C'est ça.

On se mis à discuter de ce qui pourrais nous attendre une fois sur l'île, puis le sujet dériva et on parla de tout et n'importe quoi.

L'île fut rapidement en vue. Marco m'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une île marchande qui avais des liens commerciaux avec les 4 coins du monde, mais qui pourtant restait une île peu connus et peu fréquenter de pars sa localisation éloigner.  
Mais en arrivant en ville, Marco parut surpris.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Rien, justement. Dit-il septique…Rien du tout, et c'est bien là le problème.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec des gens normaux qui mènent une vie normal…_normal quoi_.  
Mais Marco n'était pas de mon avis.

\- I jours j'ai reçu un appel du maire de cette île. Il racontait que des pirates étaient venue ici et avais réduit la ville à feu et a sang.  
\- Il a trop bu ton pote. Lui dis-je. Tout va bien ici.  
\- Excuser moi ! Marco interpella un passant. Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Mais rien du tout, lui répond le passant tout joyeux. Il n'y a aucun souci, bien au contraire la ville prospère comme jamais auparavant. Notre marché est d'ailleurs en pleine expansion, les commandes de toutes les boutiques ici arrivent par millier.  
\- Et les pirates ?! Questionne Thatch. La ville n'était pas attaquer ?!  
\- Attaquer ?! Des pirates ?!...Ahahaha !

Le passant se mit à rire, se pliant presque en 4 tellement son rire était fou. J'échangeai un regard avec Ace, debout près de moi.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Lui dis-je. Et après on dit que c'est moi la folle. Ils sont tous timbré dans ce patelin.

Ace haussa les épaules en simple réponse.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre des pirates. Dit-il enfin. Et cela c'est grâce au maître.  
\- Le maître ? répète Marco. Qui est-ce ?  
\- Mais d'où venez-vous, pour ne pas le connaitre ? Il se tourne et nous montre une grande maison. Le maître vit dans le manoir là-bas. Il veille sur nous et nous protège des attaques ennemies des pirates. En plus depuis qu'il règne sur cette île, nous ne connaissons pas de meilleure vie, et bientôt le monde entier entendra parler du maître.

L'homme repartit après son discours. Marco se tourna alors vers le manoir.

\- J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ce '_maître'_. Marmonne-t-il.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Marco ? demande Ace.  
\- On va restez ici quelque temps, histoire de voir que celui qui se fait appeler 'maître' soit réglo. Dite aux autres de surveiller les environs, mais restez discret…Je n'aime pas trop ce qu'il se passe ici.  
\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Je vais faire un tour au manoir et vais rencontrer cet homme.

On retourna donc au navire répéter les ordres tandis que Marco partis avec quelques hommes vers le manoir.

_\- Le blondinet à raison_. Me dit tout d'un coup Varo. _Il_ _plane sur cette ville une aura étrange. Et puis regarde un peu les habitants tu ne les trouve pas étranges ?  
_\- Pas vraiment !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? me demanda Ace en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Rien. Lui dis-je en souriant. _Ce sont des gens normaux.  
__\- Regarde les mieux._

Je soupirai, mais fit ce que me dit Varo. Je regardai alors un marchand de poissons devant qui on passa.  
L'homme était en train de ranger ses poissons sur un étalage couvert de glace. Mais ses mouvements étaient étrange, comme peu naturel, son corps était pris de soubresaut, comme s'il recevait une dose d'électricité par petite dose à intervalle régulier.  
En regardant les autres habitants, je remarquai que ce n'était pas le seul qui agissait bizarrement. Tout le monde était pareil. Mais ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise, ce fut ces yeux. Les yeux d'un homme que je croisai en chemin. Il me regarda, me souris et me salua même, mais ses yeux étaient vide. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans son regard, c'est comme si un voile venait de se poser sur ses yeux. En regardant les autres, je vis que eux aussi avaient se regard vide pourtant tous semblaient vivre normalement.  
Ce fait étrange me donna un curieux frisson dans le dos, je m'approchai alors imperceptiblement de Thatch et m'accrocha à son bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma grande ? me demande-t-il.  
\- Marco à raison, c'est bizarre ici, je n'aime pas ça.  
\- T'en fait pas, dès qu'il sera revenu et qu'on aura mis tout ça au clair on s'en ira.  
\- Oui. Souris-je.

J'étais tellement occuper à sourire à Thatch que je ne remarquai pas le regard sombre qu'Ace lança à son ami. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il grinça légèrement des dents. Thatch avais beau être l'un de ses bon amis, le voir si proche de moi ne semblait pas lui plaire…mais il resta silencieux.

La nuit allais bientôt tomber et Marco n'était toujours pas revenu. Et si je m'inquiétais, je semblais bien en être la seule. Les hommes qui étaient revenue de leur excursion en ville semblaient différents et complètement indifférent de la situation dans laquelle pouvais se trouver Marco.  
Seul Thatch et Ace manifestait une réelle inquiétude. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Ace était partie à la recherche du blond, mais il n'y avait pas plus de trace de lui que de Marco.

_\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités à leur absence. _Tenta de ma rassuré Varo._ Soit, ils ont été dans un bon restaurant, ou alors ils ont vue quelque chose dans une boutique, surement un chapeau ou alors une arme quelconque. Celle que j'ai vue tout à l'heure était plutôt jolie, en plus à des prix raisonnable, j'ai vue deux dague pour le prix d'une…enfin bref, ou bien ils se sont perdu ce n'est pas rare même dans une petite ville comme celle-ci…ou alors…  
_\- _Varo_ ! L'interrompis-je.  
\- _Ou bien ils ont des problèmes. Allais-je dire_. Repris Varo.  
\- Il faut en être sur…toi, vas-y.  
_\- Moi ?!  
_\- Oui toi. Va dans le manoir et essaie de les trouver.

Comme Varo ne bougeait pas je la pris et la jeta dans les airs ou elle prit son envol. Elle me rouspéta, mais partie en direction du manoir tout de même.  
Le temps que Varo ne revienne avec les informations que je lui avais demandé ou bien avec Ace et Marco, je le passai à faire les cents pas sur le pont. Thatch qui remarqua alors mon trouble me servit à manger, mais j'avais comme un nœud à l'estomac et je ne mangeai pas beaucoup.  
Après le diner, je restai dans le salon ou je m'occupai comme je pu pour ne pas m'imaginer de scénario trop horrible sur ce qui avais bien pu se passer.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin lorsque le soleil qui traversait la fenêtre du salon vint me perturber dans mon sommeil. Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormi.  
Je me frotta les yeux et m'étira de tout mon long avant de finalement me souvenir des événements de la veille. Je bondis hors du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installer et me rendit sur le pont.  
Je croisai un bon nombre d'homme de l'équipage, tous semblaient occuper et se déplaçaient dans tous les sens, je n'avais jamais vue une telle agitation sur ce bateau, même en pleine tempête il n'y avait pas autant de personne en même temps sur le pont.  
Je croisai alors une tête connue et fonça.

\- Ace ?! L'appelais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

La première chose qui me choqua chez lui se fut son regard éteint. Il souriait comme à son habitude, il parlait aussi pareil, mais ses yeux…ses yeux étaient vides, comme ceux des habitants croisés en ville.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Oh, rien du tout.  
\- Et Marco ? Il est où ?  
\- Marco ?! Il sembla réfléchir un moment comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de qui je parlais. Il est là-bas.

Il se tourna et me montra en effets Marco. Ace repartie alors à son travail, une autre chose qui me choqua également. Ace faisait toujours tout pour éviter les corvées.  
Je m'approchai de Marco et discerna dans ses yeux ce même vide.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au manoir ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Mais je croyais que tu devais aller voir de maître dont tout le monde parle.  
\- Oui, le maître est un homme incroyable. Grace à lui la ville prospère. Cette île connaît une vie paisible et productive.

Et il repartit à sa tâche, comme tous les autres. Quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il disait et puis il parlait comme un robot…c'était trop bizarre, limite effrayant.  
Oh fait…avec tout ce raffut j'en avais oublié Varo.

_\- ME VOILA !_

Je tournai la tête pour voir une tache noir et blanche voler droit sur moi. Je plongeai au sol pour éviter la collision, et me releva pour engueuler Varo. Mais une fois encore je m'arrêtai dans mon geste, quelque chose d'autre clochait…personne n'avais agi face à l'intervention de Varo, ni même au fait que j'étais tombé au sol.

En temps normal, au moins l'un d'eux m'aurais aidé à me lever en particulier Ace qui ne se gênait jamais pour venir m'aider, _mais là rien_. Ils continuaient de travailler comme si je n'existais pas.

\- _C'est pour que tu vois ça que je suis arrivé_ _ainsi_. Me dit Varo. _Je me suis dit que se serais mieux si je te montrais, plutôt que de t'expliquer.  
_\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Pourquoi on dirait des robots ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ?!  
_\- C'est de la faute de celui que tout le monde appelle 'maître'. C'est en fait un charlatan, il utilise un étrange pouvoir, je ne sais pas trop ce que sais ni comment il fait, mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait contrôler les gens grâce à cela, ou du moins leur volonté.  
_\- Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?  
_\- Il veut attaquer le gouvernement mondial. Il pense envoyer des civils dans les plus grandes institutions du gouvernement et en prendre le contrôle.  
_\- Mais ce sont des civils ?  
_\- Justement ! Le gouvernement ne soupçonnera pas les civils et ne verra pas le coup venir. Se sera alors une énorme claque dans la face du gouvernement mondial qui perdrait alors tout pouvoir au profil de ce mec.  
_\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Je ne vais pas laisser ce sale malade utiliser des civils et mes amis ! Je marquai une pause le temps que mes neurones se connectent les uns aux autres. Euh au fait…  
_\- Quoi ?  
_\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas touché comme les autres ?  
_\- Je crois que c'est par ce que tu viens d'un autre monde.  
_\- Ah…bizarre….enfin bref…allons dire deux mots à ce sale type.

On quitta le pont du navire, sans même qu'un des hommes présent ne nous demandent ce qu'on comptait faire. Normalement aucun d'eux ne m'aurais laissé partir seul en ville, _jamais_. Il y en avait toujours au moins un pour avoir un œil sur moi…mais là rien…ce soit disant '_maître'_ allais m'entendre croyez-le.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**N'oubliez pas questions, commentaire, critique et encouragement sont le bienvenu ne soyez pas avare. ^^**

**A tout ceux qui passe encore leur examens que la puissance de One Piece soit avec vous ! XD**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS**


	31. La jungle et ses indigènes

**Hello !**

**Et oui comme promis on est là ! Bon avec un peu de retard mais faut nous comprendre Dimanche dernier s'était l'anniv de Kana et...euh...bas disons qu'on a un peu trop profiter. ^^'  
**

**Enfin le plus important c'est qu'on est là avec plus ou moins la migraine mais c'est passager. ^^**

**Ic'ilver : De plus en plus intéressant et encore tu n'a rien vue. ^^...Ce n'est effectivement pas Ceasar c'est un peu trop tôt pour voir sa face de bouc. Le 'maitre' de cette île est l'un de mes OC il n'a jamais été vue...sauf par nous. hihihi !**

**Mlle Portgas : Ah la jalousie elle nous ferais faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule crise qu'il y aura. je peut même t'avouer qu'il y aura un chapitre complet sur la jalousie d'un personnage, saura tu deviner de qui il s'agit ?! / Kana en super héro qui sauve à elle seul les pirates de BB?! voila un défi de taille, saura t-elle à la hauteur ?! / J'te prévient les références sont très, très, très subtile a part quelque unes on a fait exprès justement pour que personne ne les voit. / Je retient ta question pour la prochaine FAQ, très intéressante soit dit en passant, si jamais t'a d'autre question fait en moi part. ;)**

**Neiflheim : Ce n'est pas complètement le pouvoir de Doffy en faite le pouvoir contrôle l'esprit et donc le corps la personne contrôler ne sais pas qu'elle est et ne voit rien, c'est un peu une sorte de lavage de cerveau. Il y aura plus d'explication dans le prochaine chapitre ne t'en fait pas. ^^**

**Je suis étonner...moi qui pensais qu'on dépasserais les 150 reviews avec le chapitre précédent je suis déçu...je m'était préparer à publié le chapitre spécial. Il va falloir attendre un peu alors.**  
**Et puisqu'on en parle le chapitre ne sera pas publié à la suite de cette fic pour ne pas casser le rythme. je créant une nouvelle histoire qui porterais surement le nom de 'Un nouveau monde / chapitre spéciaux' car oui il y aura plusieurs de ses chapitre bonus si on peut dire. le seul moyen pour vous de les lires c'est de laisser une review même si c'est pour laisser un seul mot genre 'good' ça compte. Alors à vos clavier. ^^**

* * *

**_'L'amour naît d'un regard, mais l'amitié ne peut naître que d'une longue habitude.'_  
Alphonse Karr**

**Chapitre 30 : La jungle…et ses indigènes.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jour que Law m'avais nommé comme étant sa '_secrétaire'_. Il ne manquait pas de me donner des ordres, soit pour l'aider à l'infirmerie soit pour ranger ou faire une quelconque organisation, ce qui de toute évidence lui faisait cruellement défaut, ce qui m'avais grandement étonnée. J'aurai au moins pensé qu'il était un homme soignée et qui prenait soin de ses affaires, mais bon…comme quoi on ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences.  
D'ailleurs ses dernier temps j'avais remarqué qu'il me demandait souvent d'être près de lui, même pour un rien. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir me surveiller ou du moins d'en apprendre plus sur moi.  
Aro me racontait que lorsque je lui tournais le dos, Law m'observait et calculait le moindre de mes gestes, notant dans un coin de son cerveau mes expressions.

\- _On dirait qu'il cherche des réponses_. Me dit Aro.  
\- _Des réponses ?!...des réponses à quoi ?  
__\- A ton comportement aussi froid. Il doit surement se demander ce qu'il t'arrive. _Je soupirai._ Abby, tu n'as pratiquement pas parler, à personne et ça depuis le départ de Kana. Tu ne dois pas te renfermer ainsi_.  
_\- Je ne me suis pas renfermer…mon cœur a toujours été aussi froid…mon cœur à toujours été de glace.  
_\- Comment va ton bras ? me demanda Law face à moi.  
\- Mieux.  
\- Tu ne ressens plus de douleur.  
\- Tant que je ne force pas dessus.  
\- C'est bon signe…voyons ça.

Il m'attrapa le bras. Même si je me crispais à son contact s'était devenu moins pénible depuis quelques jours et Law semblait l'avoir remarqué.  
Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de me braquer lorsque quelqu'un me touchais. Un contact simple encore je ne disais rien, mais qu'on vienne me prendre dans ses bras ou qu'on approche à moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de moi, je n'aimais pas ça. Et sur ce navire on semblait l'avoir compris…même Bepo qui pourtant était un ours, n'osais pas franchir cette limite.

D'ailleurs en parlants des autres…j'étais devenue comme invisible pour eux. Que je sois là ou non, ils continuaient leurs occupations. Cela me rappelai mes jours à l'orphelinat, les autres enfants qui partageait le bâtiment me fuyait à croire que je leur transmettrais la peste s'ils venaient me parler.

La seule différence…c'était Losc.  
Il passait son temps à tenter de me faire parler, il pouvait même rester des heures à mes côtés sans rien dire, juste à fumée l'une de ses cigarettes au parfum légèrement fruité. Si sa présence m'avais d'abord paru étrange et m'avais rendu méfiante, elle m'était rapidement devenu apaisante et habituel.

\- Bien on dirait que la cicatrisation se passe bien. Dit Law, me faisait sortir de mes pensées.

Il tendit la main et posa un doigt sur mon épaule. Il me toucha à peine, mais cela suffit à me faire ressentir un frisson qui se propagea dans tout mon corps. Il sourit à cette réaction.

\- Comme tu l'as sentie…ta peau va être très sensible dorénavant. Il faudra faire attention.  
\- J'en prends note.  
\- Bien…étant donné que ton bras va mieux, il serait peut-être temps de reprendre ton entrainement qu'en penses-tu ?

Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre, il ne sembla pas satisfait de mon silence…il voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute.  
Je me levai du tabouret sur lequel je m'étais assise pour qu'il puisse examiner mon bras et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

\- Pourquoi t'obstine tu dans le silence ?  
\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire qui mérite que je me délie la langue. Répliquais-je sans me retourner.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça…et je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi pauvre en paroles, tu ne veux juste pas me dire ce qui te tracasse.  
\- …vois cela comme il te plait.  
\- …ça ne concerne pas le départ de ta sœur, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, cela ne concerne pas Kana.  
\- Je finirais bien par savoir, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Je te souhaite bien du courage…il est parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie laissant là Law et ses réflexions.  
Le capitaine brulait encore plus de savoir ce que je cachais, ses questions, ses remarques et même ses simple regards tout laissait voir qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus…mais ce qu'il cherchait jamais personne ne me l'avais fait dire, il ne serait donc pas le premier et peut être pas le dernier à se poser des questions sans réponses.

_\- J'ai beau pouvoir lire tes pensées, je ne te comprends pas Abby._

Je sortis sur le pont et m'accouda à la rambarde. J'avais la chance que le navire soit immergé pour profiter de l'air frais.  
Le temps n'était ni pluvieux, ni ensoleiller…c'était l'équilibre des deux. Le ciel était couvert de nuage de différente teinte de gris et parfois des trous laissait entrevoir le ciel bleu et laissait passer un rayon de soleil. L'air n'était pas humide, mais pas sec non plus, il était frais…c'était le temps que je préférais…un temps à mon image, gris et paisible, _beau mais morose_.

Quelques temps plus tard, des pas raisonnèrent sur le sol et quelqu'un vint s'accouder près de moi à la rambarde, les yeux posé sur l'horizon.

\- On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Dit simplement Losc en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai croisé le capitaine en venant ici, il n'avait pas l'air content.  
\- Quand l'est-il ? Répliquais-je en soupirant.  
\- Ahaha, il a des bons comme des mauvais jours, comme tout le monde. Sourit-il. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il grogne à ce point ?  
\- Rien qui mérite d'être conter.  
\- …Je trouvais bizarre au début…

Comme il marqua une pause et que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler, je tournai la tête vers lui.  
Losc était un homme plutôt grand, avec de courts cheveux châtain dans lesquels se perdait un bandeau orange, des yeux légèrement orangé, sur l'une de ses oreilles se trouvait une boucle argenté et un collier supportait le poids d'un pendentif autour de son cou. Comme tous ceux de l'équipage, il portait cette combinaison grise, ouverte sur son torse finement musclé caché sous un débardeur noir et enfin ce qu'il gardait en permanence…une cigarette planter entre ses fines lèvres.

Il me regardait en souriant, la tête poser dans sa main dont le coude reposait sur la rambarde du navire.  
Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il dû comprendre puisqu'il poursuivit, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire amuser.

\- Ta façon de parler. Tu as une façon de parler différente des gens que j'ai l'habitude de voir. On dirait des expressions et des mots qui viennent d'un autre temps, un peu comme dans les vieux romans.  
\- Si ma façon de m'exprimer n'est pas à ton gout, libre à toi de ne pas m'écouter.  
\- Oh non, je ne te reproche rien ! Se défendit Losc. Je disais seulement que je trouvais ça bizarre, on n'entend pas souvent les gens parler comme ça…mais en fait j'aime bien. Ça te correspond.  
\- Parce que cela est bizarre ?  
\- Non, parce que c'est...charmant.

Charmant ?!...je le regardai pour être sûr de ce que je venais d'entendre et vis son sourire qui se voulait tendre et sincère.

\- Serait-ce là de la flatterie ?  
\- Si je dis oui, j'aurais un bon point ?! me demanda-t-il amuser.

Je détournai le regard en lâchant un soupire…mais ce n'était pas un soupir las, mais soupir amuser. Je ne rigolai pas, ni même ne souris, _enfin pas beaucoup_, mais Losc du sentir qu'il venait d'ouvrir une porte car il parut plus souriant. Il continua de me parler de tout et de rien, puis tout d'un coup.

\- Tiens regarde.

Je levai les yeux pour voir à l'horizon une île. Après m'avoir dit qu'il allait prévenir la capitaine il disparue dans le couloir, me laissant seule sur le pont. Pas loin d'une trentaine de minute plus tard, le navire accosta cette île pour le moins étrange.

Une grande plage de sable blanc entourait toute l'île créant une sorte de ceinture de grain de sable pour cette île couverte d'une forêt dense d'où provenait des cris de divers animaux.  
Le centre de l'île était composé de grande et haute falaise couverte de végétation…en voyant ce territoire à première vue inhabité j'eu l'impression de me retrouver sur l'île du film de _Jurassic Park_…le panorama était le même. Espérons seulement qu'il n'y est pas les mêmes habitants hostiles.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que Jurassic Park ?_ me demanda Aro curieux.  
\- _Un film de…ma vie précédente.  
__\- Que s'y passe-t-il ?  
__\- Rien de bon._

Tandis que j'observais les alentour, je vis plusieurs hommes quitter le navire par groupe de 4 ou plus. J'allais emprunter la passerelle qui menait à terre, lorsqu'une main m'attrapa le poignet. Je me tournai pour faire face à Law.

\- Ma chère Abby tu n'iras nulle part. Tu resteras sur le navire…je ne tiens pas à ce que tu files encore une fois.  
\- Si cela était réellement dans mes intentions, ce ne serais surement pas sur cette île.  
\- Mm…je te l'accorde ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se balader en solo…mais je préfère rester prudent. Penguin sera là pour te surveiller.

Quelque part j'aurai préféré que ce soit Losc qui reste avec moi et non Penguin, je n'avais rien contre lui, mais j'avais, si je puis dire, une meilleur relation avec Losc qu'avec Penguin. Law me lâcha la main et s'approcha de Penguin pour lui dire quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Mais cela se devinais qu'il parlait de moi. Lorsque Penguin hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à son capitaine qu'il avait compris son ordre, Law appela Bepo, Losc et Shachi à le suivre et disparue avec eux entre les arbres de cette forêt.

Je m'accoudai alors au garde-fou du pont et regarda d'un air las l'île.

\- Tu veux qu'on descende ?

Je me tournai vers Penguin qui me fit un signe de tête vers l'île.

\- On peut descendre à terre si tu veux. Le capitaine m'a dit que je devais te surveiller, mais on peut se balader…ça te dit ?  
\- _Accepte_ ! Me poussa à répondre Aro.  
\- _Aro s'il te plait, je sais quoi faire_. Répondis-je à Aro avant de me tourner vers Penguin. Bien sûr.

Il me précéda sur la passerelle et on descendit sur la terre ferme.  
Je crois n'avoir jamais eu réellement l'occasion d'aller à la plage, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'orphelinat était très proche de la mer. Je profitai donc de l'environnement, oubliant tout le reste.

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous marchions. J'eu la folle envie d'enlever mes chaussures, ce que je fis avant de faire glisser les grains de sable entre mes orteils. Je m'approchai ensuite de l'eau et y trempa seulement les pieds…même si le contact avec l'eau de mer était étrange, _à cause de mon fruit du démon_, je restai à marcher ainsi faisant seulement clapoter l'eau salé a chacun de mes pas.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens à la plage, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Penguin.  
\- Disons plutôt que c'est la première fois que je peux en profiter.

Il sourit et ne rajouta rien d'autre. On continua à marcher, lorsque je levai les yeux vers l'horizon. Nous étions en début d'après-midi alors le soleil était haut dans le ciel, dommage j'aurais tellement aimé voir un coucher de soleil sur la mer…_encore un de mes rêves idiot_.

\- Il y a beaucoup de plantes sur cette île ! dit soudainement Penguin.

Je me retournai vers lui, pour le voir à la limite de la plage, juste devant l'entrée de la jungle. Il me montra des plantes au pied d'un arbre.

\- Tu crois qu'il y en a qui pourrais servir ?!  
\- Surement. Je m'approchai et examina rapidement les plantes. Il y a en effet de beaux spécimens, mais la plupart ne sont que toxique.  
\- Vraiment ?! Pourtant il y a de belle plante, celle-ci par exemple. C'est une fleur magnifique.

Il me montra à quelque mètre de nous une grande et large fleur d'un jaune pétant dont les pétales portaient quelques points rouge. Je retins un sourire en reconnaissant cette fleur.

\- Magnifique il est vrai, mais...

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant comment démontrer ce que je tentais de lui expliquer. Je trouvai non loin un arbre à fruit. À l'aide de mon pouvoir je décrochai l'un des fruits et l'approcha de la fleur rouge.  
Lorsque le fruit toucha l'une des pétales de la fleur, une gigantesque bouche pleine de dents apparue et avala le fruit tout rond.

\- Ouah ! S'exclama Penguin en reculant d'un bond.  
\- C'est une plante carnivore, aussi rapide qu'une balle de revolver et au moins aussi vénéneuse que le cobra royal.  
\- Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'une fleur comme une autre, et puis elle était jolie !  
\- C'est là tout son pouvoir…La beauté est un appât qu'on les plus dangereuses créatures car personne ne peut y résister.  
\- …Je crois que je ne regarderais plus les fleurs de la même façon, après ça ! dit-il en jetant un œil méfiant à la fleur.

Cette fois un sourire se dessina bien malgré moi sur mon visage.  
Je me redressai, lorsque tout d'un coup, Penguin eu le regard attirer par quelque chose dans la jungle. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il me sauta dessus pour m'écarter de la trajectoire d'une lance.

L'arme alla se planter dans le sable derrière nous. Penguin sauta de nouveau sur ses pieds, près à attaquer celui ou celle qui montrerais le bout de son nez. Je me relevai à mon tour et me mis près de lui, près à combattre…j'en viendrais presque à regretter d'avoir laissé mon sabre sur le navire.  
Une autre lance s'échappa d'entre les feuilles, mais on l'évita une fois de plus. C'est alors que plusieurs hommes sortirent d'entre les feuillages et nous encerclèrent.  
Les hommes qui nous entouraient ressemblaient tous à des guerriers indigènes, ils étaient vêtus de peau de bête et surtout de peau de léopard tacheté. Ils bougeaient nerveusement autour de nous, lançant des cris et émettant des bruits d'animaux des plus sauvages.  
Puis d'un coup, ils lancèrent tous leur lance sur nous !  
D'instinct je levai les bras et arrêta les lances à quelque centimètre de nous, les maintenant en l'air…_peut être aurais-je du m'abstenir de faire cela._

Les indigènes reculèrent de quelques pas, les yeux levés vers les lances encore maintenue dans les airs. Pensant leur faire peur, je fis en sorte que la pointe des lances soit tournée vers eux…mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet que j'espérais.

\- Ça alors. Dit Penguin complètement stupéfait. Ils…ils se sont inclinés !

Plus surprise encore, je relâchai mon pouvoir et les lances retombèrent dans un fracas sur le sable. Ces guerriers de la jungle s'étaient agenouillés devant nous, les genoux dans le sable et la tête baisser dans une position semblable à celle d'une prière.  
L'un d'eux portant une peau de léopard plus sophistiqué que les autres, _surement un signe de sa supériorité_, s'avança vers moi. Penguin tendis son bras pour me protéger, mais l'homme léopard s'avançait toujours et s'inclina bien bas devant moi.  
Il prononça quelques mots, j'en ouvris alors des yeux rond et ouvris légèrement la bouche. Penguin me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? me demande-t-il.  
\- Il…il parle espagnol…  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Je restai un moment sans voix. L'homme léopard parlait bel et bien espagnol, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me surprit le plus…ce qui me troublait plus encore, c'était ce qu'il disait...

* * *

**A suivre...**

**QUESTION AU LECTEURS : Voulez vous que je mette les références apparue des chapitre précédents ou préférez-vous les trouvez vous même? Si oui, j'en publierai 2 ou 3 à chaque fin de chapitre. **

**Se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	32. Au son des tambours

**Hello**

**Et comme on se retrouve ! ^^ ****J'ai une annonce a vous faire...pour ceux et celle qui étaient curieux de voir a quoi ressemblait la tatouage d'Abby j'ai fait un dessin que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon deviantart depuis mon profil.**

**Il y a également un seconde dessin qui correspond à ce chapitre-ci. comme ça se sera chouette. Mais regarder le après avoir lu le chapitre sinon c'est pas drôle.**

**Mlle Portgas : C'est marrant que tu pense comme Losc. Abby à une façon de s'exprimer proche des personnages de vieux romans ou d'une autre époque. En faite Abby aime beaucoup les livres plus que le monde qui l'entoure alors elle s'est mis à parler comme les héros de ses livres un peu pour échapper au monde, pour vivre dans un univers qu'elle aime bien mieux que la réalité...je sais pas trop si tu vois ce que je veut dire, mais j'ai vue ça en cours de psycho alors voila. / C'est parce qu'on ne s'y attend pas que c'est marrant. qui viendrais à penser que des indigènes de ONE PIECE puissent parler l'espagnol ?! Pour le coups j'avoue que ça m'a bien faire rire de voir vos réactions à tous. ^^**

**Neiflheim: Ah tu soulève des idée intéressante sur ce qu'a bien pu dire ce bon monsieur léopard. mais je ne dirais rien, secret professionnelle ! Ne t'en fait pas on ne prend jamais rien de travers...sauf les insultes, celui qui balance des insultes sur l'une de mes fic alors là il peut se préparer à une apocalypse parce que je ne le lacherais pas tend qu'il(ou elle) n'aura pas payer...enfin bref je m'égare. Pour les fautes je doit avouer qu'on s'est un peu relâcher avec l'approche des exams et il se peut qu'il y est en effet énormément de faute mais promis on se reprend en main...mais je sais que des fautes passerons tout de même la barre...je devrais peut être envisager de prendre un(ou une) correctrice à l'avenir, enfin on verra cela.**

**W. D. Marka : Les référence serons en fin de chapitre. Pas mal le coup de Christophe Colomb ça m'a fait bien rire. XD**

**Arya Cahill : Abby se fera des amis ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te le dire franc-jeu Losc sera le premier véritable amis d'Abby au sein de l'équipage du Heart. Et puis Abby n'est pas vraiment ami avec Law, bon elle ne le hai pas non plus...ahrg c'est compliquer en fait on va dire qu'elle le supporte qu'elle fait avec car elle n'a pas le choix. Mais les relations évoluerons au fil de l'histoire.**

**Amelily : Ravie de te compter parmi mes amoureuse XD ça fait toujours plaisir de bon compliment et en plus ça me pousse à vouloirs faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir de bon chapitre que vous adorez encore plus. C'est un cercle sans fin. ^^**

**Vous l'aurez sans doute remarquer mais le premier chapitre spécial viens de sortir (en fait ça fait déjà quelques jours) et il sera suivis de très nombreux autres. Ils serons publier tout les 50 reviews dont le prochain vera le jours à 200 reviews MAIS il se peut que je décide d'en publier un de temps à autre sur un personnage que vous m'aurez demander et que je n'aurai pas prévue à la base.**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_'Ceux qui aiment marcher en rangs sur une musique : ce ne peut être que par erreur qu'ils ont reçu un cerveau, une moelle épinière leur suffirait amplement.'_  
Albert Einstein**

**Chapitre 31 : Au son des tambours.**

**POV Kana :**

ÇA M'ÉNERVE !

Bon dire que j'étais énervé était un euphémisme…même si je ne suis pas sûr de la signification de ce mot. Enfin bref, j'avais prévue de me rendre au manoir et de rencontrer moi-même ce fichus maître de malheur, mais en arrivant devant la porte du manoir des gros gorille de garde, m'avais empêcher de passer.  
J'avais bien essayé la super vitesse, mais à quoi bon, les portes étaient toute fermées à double tour, alors si c'était pour me fracasser la tête contre une porte non merci. Je faisais donc demi-tour vers le navire.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le pont, rien n'avais changé. Les hommes se précipitaient dans tous les sens, marchant sans but d'un bout à l'autre du navire. Quelque fois il portait une caisse dans un coin et la ramenait quelque minute plus tard à l'autre bout pour ensuite recommencer…un peu comme des robots en attente d'une nouvelle programmation.

Je vis Marco me passer juste sous le nez, je lui attrapai le bras et le tira vers moi. Son regard était encore plus vide que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai des choses à faire.  
\- Marco c'est moi ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est à propos de ce type celui qui se fait appeler 'maître'.  
\- Le maître est quelqu'un de bien, il assure à notre ville prospérité et sérénité.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois il…hey attend tu as dit 'notre ville' ?! Mais Marco cette ville n'est pas la nôtre, on ne vit pas ici.  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois obéir aux ordres.  
\- Aux ordres ?! Mais Marco c'est toi qui es le capitaine ici ! Tu as remplacé Barbe Blanche à la tête de cet équipage, tu te souviens ?

Il me répéta une fois de plus qu'il avait des choses à faire et il repartit avant que je n'ai pu le retenir.

\- _C'est bizarre toute cette histoire_. Pailla Varo.  
\- C'est même plus que bizarre…ça en deviendrais presque effrayant.  
_\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
_\- Ché pas…SI ! Je vais essayer de parler à tous ceux que je croise…il y a forcément quelqu'un qui n'est pas toucher...non ?

Je commençai alors ma tournée, attrapant et interrogeant minutieusement chaque personne que je croisais sur ce bateau…mais rien, nada…il n'y avait pas une seule âme sur ce bateau qui n'est pas été touché par cette stupide magie bizarre détenue par cet affreux bonhomme de maître.  
À bout de nerf mais aussi épuiser de courir partout sur ce navire je m'adossai à l'un des murs et me laissa glisser au sol.

\- J'en ai marre ! Râlais-je en croisant le bras sur ma poitrine. J'y comprends rien !  
_\- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir…mais s'énerver ne te servira à rien dans ce genre de situation. Il y a forcément une solution, il y a toujours une solution. C'est juste qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.  
_\- Comment ce sale type à t-il bien pu faire pour contrôler tous ses pauvre gens et aussi Marco, Ace et tous les autres…ça n'a aucun sens.  
_\- Allons, allons, détend toi et réfléchit calmement._

Varo continua de parler tandis que je tachais de faire le vide dans ma tête pour pouvoir trouver un plan. J'étais tellement concentré que je n'entendis bientôt plus que le son lointain de la ville. Tout d'un coup une musique retentit d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort.

Le pont du navire commença alors à s'animer, les membres de l'équipage quittèrent un à un le navire et rejoignirent les quais.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- _Je l'ignore…on dirait qu'ils s'en vont_. Me répondit Varo.

Me relevant, je les suivis jusqu'à à un entrepôt qui stockait des armes. Ace, Marco et tous les autres se mirent à charger les caisses d'armes en tous genres. Ils travaillent tous en rythmes, répétant sans cesse les mêmes gestes à la même cadence que la musique qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs.

\- C'EST ÇA ! M'écriais-je soudainement faisant par la même occasion s'envoler Varo afin d'éviter l'une de mes mains que j'avais levé en l'air.  
_\- Que diable t'arrive-t-il encore ?! Tu es vraiment instable, c'est à ce demander comment Aro ainsi que ta sœur on bien pu te supporter !  
_\- C'est drôle Aro m'avais fait la même remarque.  
_\- Inutile de se demander pourquoi.  
_\- Bref…

Je sortis de l'entrepôt et tourna sur moi-même, cherchant quelque chose.

_\- Ou vas-tu ? Tu veux retourner au manoir ?!  
_\- Non, ça servirais à rien de toute façon on ne me laissera pas entré…je vais donc en faire sortir son propriétaire.  
_\- Et comment vas-tu faire ce miracle ?!  
_\- Grace à ça !

Je montrai dans la rue principale un énorme escargot phone qui diffusait de la musique. Il y en avait plusieurs en ville, je les avais remarqués en arrivant avec Ace, Marco et Thatch. Mais ils ne fonctionnaient pas encore lorsqu'on était passé, mais maintenant qu'ils fonctionnaient tout le monde semblait suivre leur rythme musical.

_\- Qu'ont dont de si spécial ses mollusques géants ?!  
_\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais je crois que c'est grâce à cette musique que le 'maître' arrive à garder le contrôle sur les villageois.  
_\- Tu es sur ?  
_\- Non, mais depuis qu'on est arrivée tous ceux qui ont entendu cette musique, à part toi et moi, sont devenu des sortes de robot bizarre.  
_\- Comment veux-tu t'en être assuré ?  
_\- Bah en se débarrassant d'eux…si cette musique est vraiment importante alors le sale type serais bien obliger de venir voir ce qu'il se trame et c'est là qu'on le coincera.  
_\- Ça me parais un peu risquer, mais je n'ai pas de meilleur idée alors…allons-y._

Afin de mettre en plan mon plan, Varo survola la ville afin de localiser tous les escargots émetteurs de la ville. On en comptait plus d'une dizaine mollusques géants.

Une fois le repérage fait, je m'enfonçai dans les couloirs du navire afin de trouver des anesthésiant dans l'infirmerie. J'en trouvais plus que nécessaires et les fourra dans un sac, puis je quittai le navire.

\- Cette fois c'est la bonne. Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche !  
\- _Je n'ai pas de doigts, mais j'y crois_ _aussi_. M'encouragea Varo.

Un dernier coup d'œil au plan de la ville que j'avais sommairement dessiné suite aux indications de Varo et regarda plus particulièrement les croix rouge qui indiquaient l'emplacement des escargots émetteur.  
Je devais faire en sorte que tout s'arrête d'un coup pour qu'on croie à une panne générale. Avec un peu de chance le maître des lieux se montrerait en personne.

Je respirai un grand coup, puis m'élança à toute vitesse.  
Je slalomai entre les gens, passant dans les diverse rues afin d'injecter aux mollusques l'anesthésiant voler dans l'infirmerie. Au bout de quelques secondes les mollusques tombèrent à terre complètement endormis et la musique qu'ils émettaient s'arrêta…plongeant la ville dans un silence étrange.

\- Ouais !  
_\- Kana regarde les habitants._

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient figés, ils étaient tous planter droit comme des piquets. Mais ils avaient encore ce même regard vide et sans expression.

_\- Il semblerait que tu ais eu raison, la musique hypnotisait les habitants.  
__\- _Évidement que j'avais raison, pour qui tu me prends ?!...par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne reprennent pas encore leurs esprits.

Avant que Varo ne puisse répondre, les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent toute grande et tout un brouhaha retentis et s'approcha. Une vingtaine peut être même plus, d'homme en sortirent pour se rapprocher de la place du village.

À leur tête se trouvait un homme très grand, mince et pas très musclé, _ou alors ça ne se voyait pas_, aux cheveux argentés coiffé en pique. Ses yeux étaient foncés presque noir et il n'avait pas de sourcils. Il avait un visage allongé aux traits accentués, et des oreilles un peu pointues. Il était habiller d'un long manteau sans manche noir avec des bordures blanches ouvert sur son torse nu ou apparaissait des tatouages en forme de spiral, il avait un pantalon large gris et ses mains étaient cacher dans une paire de gants noirs orné d'un X blanc.

\- C'est lui le maître ?!...il n'est pas beau.  
\- _Là n'est pas la question_ ! hurla Varo. _Si c'est vraiment lui, tu dois découvrir comment il a pu contrôler tout le monde et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence_.

Il discuta avec les gardes rassemblés autour de lui, tandis que je m'approchais. Mais tout d'un coup, il plongea sa mains dans l'une de ses poche et en sortis un étrange instrument. On aurait dit une sorte de sceptre sculpté avec des motifs étrange.

\- _Ce n'est pas un sceptre…mais une_ _flûte_. Rectifia Varo.  
\- Une flûte ?! Pourquoi faire ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en jouer.  
_\- Mais réfléchit …cette flûte, c'est l'instrument dont il doit se servir pour hypnotiser les villageois. Tu ne dois pas le laisser en jouer._

J'allai pour m'approcher de lui, mais on m'attrapa le bras. Je me tournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Ace.

\- Ace ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
\- À dire vrai, je l'ignore…je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais sur le bateau, mais tu n'étais pas là alors je t'ai cherché et je suis tombé sur toi à l'instant.

Derrière nous, l'homme s'était mis à jouer de sa flûte. Dès les premières notes, je plaquai mes mains sur les oreilles d'Ace qui ne comprit pas ce que je faisais, il me retira les mains de ses oreilles…je vis alors ses yeux devenir vide. Il venait de retomber sous le charme de cette musique diabolique.

\- Non, Ace n'écoute pas !  
\- Tu t'égosille pour rien poulette. Entendis-je dire derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour face à celui qu'on appelait 'maître'. Lui ainsi que toute sa troupe s'était tourner vers moi.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a détruit mes escargot musicaux…je me demande bien comment tu as fait. Tu ne serais pas sourde par hasard ?!  
\- Non, je t'entends très bien malheureusement ! Que leur a tu fais ?!  
\- Ce que j'ai fait ?! Ahahaha ! Je me suis construit une armée, et tout cela n'aurai pas été possible sans ceci. Il leva la flûte. Cet instrument n'a rien de normal, j'ignore comment c'est possible mais cette flûte à '_manger'_ un fruit du démon ce qui lui a donné la possibilité de contrôler les gens. Et comme c'est moi qui la possède, c'est moi qui contrôle le monde.  
\- Il n'est pas vraiment au point ton joujou puisqu'il ne marche pas sur moi.  
\- C'est vrai, j'me demande bien pourquoi.  
\- De toute façon je vais te la reprendre et rendre leurs esprits à mes amis et à tous ses villageois.  
\- Ahaha, je ne crois pas !

Les hommes qui lui servait de garde commencèrent à s'activé et à bouger près au combat, mais leur maître leva un bras les arrêtant dans leur mouvement.

\- Tu fais partis de ses pirates arriver il y a peu ?  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Laisse-moi dont te montrer quelque chose…je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Je vais te faire voir la puissance de cette flûte.

Il leva l'instrument jusqu'à ses lèvres et se mis à jouer rapidement. Le son produit était horrible, on aurait dit qu'un professeur s'amusait à faire grincer une craie sur un tableau noir.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de jouer, je baissai les mains qui avaient servis à préserver mes oreilles de ce son horrible.

\- C'n'est pas en jouant comme un pied que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit ! Avant de jouer de la flûte on apprend !  
\- _Kana regarde_ ! m'indiqua Varo.

Je tournai la tête pour voir une foule de gens approcher. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de gens ordinaire, il s'agissait des pirates de Barbe Blanche dans toute sa globalité. Ils s'approchèrent et se mirent face au '_maître'_.

\- Vois mon pouvoir ! Je suis le seul capable d'une telle chose ! Les pirates autrefois connus comme étant les plus puissants des mers maintenant à mon service !  
\- Jamais ils ne t'obéiront !  
\- Vraiment ?! Dans ce cas faisons un pari…qui sera le plus fort le son magique de ma flûte…ou bien l'honneur que doit soit disant avoir un pirate.

Après avoir fait un sourire diabolique, il reporta la flûte à ses lèvres et joua de nouveau, mais cette fois le son était plus grave, plus vrombissant et plus fort. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se tinrent tous en garde, près au combat.

\- Tuez cette fille elle est une menace pour la mise en place de mon plan !

Répondant à son ordre, certains s'avancèrent tandis que les autres se placèrent en cercle autour de moi. Varo vint alors voler au-dessus de ma tête.

_\- Kana ne reste pas là c'est trop dangereux !  
__\- Mais que dois-je faire ?!  
__\- Tu ne peux pas rester là, ils sont trop nombreux et trop puissant tu ne pourras rien faire, cours !_

Je reculai pour garder une distance entre Marco et Joz qui étaient les plus proches de moi. Mais derrière moi quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Je me tournai pour voir une seconde fois Ace.

\- Ace ! Hurlais-je. Ace c'est moi Kana, tu me reconnais ?!

\- Inutile, son esprits est sous mon contrôle, tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu veux il ne désobéira jamais à mes ordres !

Ace me tenant le bras, Varo lui fonça dessus et d'un coup de bec parvint à faire le lâcher.

_\- Vite cours !_

N'ayant d'autre choix je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et courus. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi pour regarder Ace déterminée…à me tuer. Je filai en super vitesse, allant me cacher quelque part ou personne ne pourrais me trouver.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain on reprendra avec Abby et vous serez alors ce qu'a bien pu lui dire de M Léopard.**

**Comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'on demander je vais vous donner les différence référence ou petit clin d'œil qui se sont sournoisement glisser dans cette fic. J'en donnerais deux à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais bien dit que c'était subtil. XD**

**\- PROLOGUE : L'accident sur le chantier qui tue Abby et Kana = Le film _Dardevil_ lorsque Matt Murdock enfant traverse un chantier et à un accident qui le rend aveugle.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 1 : Le bouton sur l'ordi de M-Blanc qui envoie les sœur dans ONE PIECE = Le bouton 'RETOUR' de la série _Drop Dead Diva_.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	33. A genoux devant moi

**Hello !**

**Désoler pour ce petite retard mais avec la Japan Expo et tout un tas de bricole j'ai pris du retard mais nous revoilà. ^^**

**Pour ce qui est des review je ferais un effort pour vous répondre par PM pour ceux que je pourrais pour les autres je vous répondrais comme d'hab c.à.d en début de chap, voila. ^^**

**Torima Kenro : Ya pas de mal du moment que tu ne disparais pas mystérieusement sans raison tout est pardonner...mais tu me doit un bonbon. ;p / C'est vrai c dur de subir ça, c'est une certaine forme de trahison en soi...même si Ace n'est pas consentant. La pauvre Kana en à perdu tout ses moyens...par la suite il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. / Pour Abby c tout autre chose, voir un tas d'inconnu qui parle une langue etrangère se mettre à genoux sans savoir pourquoi c sur qu'il y a de quoi en rester sur le cul. ^^ Mais si vous vous incliner devant moi, moi ça ne me gene pas...aller AVE MOI !**

**TheFanne (OS '_My Immortal_'): Ravie que cet OS t'ai plu. moi même je l'aime beaucoup et je tenait à vous la faire partager. C'est d'ailleurs mon tout premier OS mais j'en ai encore plein d'autre dans mes poches...même si je ne les ais pas encore publier...un jour peut être. / Comme tu dit rien est parfait et j'ai beau aimer cet OS je sais qu'il n'est pas sublime au point qu'on en fasse des montagne d'or, mais je l'aime tout de même. / Au début moi non plus je ne savais pas ce que voulais dire MAry-Sue j'me disais 'mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? puis j'ai trouver un site super qui expliquait tout le vocabulaire des fanfiction et alors ILLUMINATION (non pas illuminati). C'est vrai que dans les fic que j'ai publier Ace est sauver mais ce n'est pas le cas de toute mes fic. Ace est un perso que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai été terriblement toucher par sa mort. C'est ce qui m'a pousser à écrire ma première fic. Puis de fil en aiguille j'ai écrite beaucou d'autre fic dans lesquels Ace et même d'autre personnage ne sont pas toujours sauver. **

**Voila maintenant bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

_**'Qu'ai-je fait que le ciel contre moi s'intéresse, Jusqu'à faire descendre en terre une déesse ?'**_  
**Corneille**

**Chapitre 32 : À genoux devant moi !**

**POV Abby :**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Non seulement ses hommes couvert de peau de bête parlaient espagnol mais en plus ils…

\- Abby ! Qu'on-t-il dit ?!  
\- Ils…ils ont…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Les indigènes se précipitèrent sur nous, nous attrapant moi et Penguin pour nous tirer vers la jungle. Penguin se défendis et en mis quelque uns au sol. Suite à cette attaque l'un des guerriers souffla dans ce qui ressemblait à une sarbacane. La fléchette qui s'en échappa alla se loger tout droit dans le cou de Penguin qui une demi-seconde plus tard s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Non ! Criais-je.

Je tentai de me défaire des indigènes, mais ils resserrèrent leur prise sur moi m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'avancer. Ils transportèrent Penguin en le portant, puis s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle.

Ne sachant ni ce qu'ils nous voulaient, ni même où ils nous emmenaient je les laissai nous guider dans la jungle. On marcha pendant plusieurs longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, puis on arriva au pied d'une falaise dans laquelle un escalier était creusé.  
On nous fit monter pour une fois arriver en haut, tomber sur un village indigène entouré d'une large palissade en bois. Le village n'était pas très grand, du moins c'est ce que je crus au début, mais je vis un pont construit au-dessus d'une large crevasse entre deux falaises. L'autre côté du pont en bois donnait sur une autre partie du village, elle-même donnait sur une nouvelle partie et ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'on arriva en ville, l'homme que j'avais reconnus comme une sorte de chef s'avança au centre du village et leva les bras en hurlant pour attirer l'attention de tous.  
Une fois le village rassemblé il me désigna du doigt en hurlant d'autres paroles en espagnol. Le village tout entier se mis à parler, puis tous se mirent à genoux et s'inclinèrent devant moi comme les guerrier sur la plage.

\- _Que se passe-t-il avec ses hommes_ ? me demanda Aro.  
_\- Je crois que je me suis encore attiré de sérieux ennuis.  
_\- _Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent, n'est-ce pas ?...ils te veulent du mal ?  
__\- Je ne suis pas sur…mais le mieux serait peut-être de trouver et prévenir Trafalgar_.  
\- _J'y vole…en attendant fait en sorte de ne pas te faire tuer.  
__\- Il était inutile de le préciser_. Répliquais-je en faisant la moue.

Je vis Aro s'envoler et plonger dans la jungle à la recherche de Law dans l'espoir qu'il arrive à me sauver moi et Penguin avant que ces indigènes aient dans l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrais nous être fatal.

L'homme léopard fini son discours et fit signe à ses hommes de me conduire dans l'une des maisons, la plus grande de toutes faite avec de large tronc d'arbre, de longue toiles couleur sable et de peau de bête diverse. L'intérieur était illuminé de plusieurs bougies qui reposait dans des crane de félin. Le toit de la tente en peau de bête était maintenu par de grande et large poutre en bois, à la manière d'un chapiteau de cirque en plus solide. Le sol était couvert d'autre peau de bête rendant le sol plus moelleux et bien plus doux et agréable au toucher. Les meubles étaient faits en bois ou en os ou bien d'autres autres objets trouver dans la jungle.

On me poussa à pénétrer dans la tente lorsqu'un regard par-dessus mon épaule me permit d'apercevoir Penguin. Les hommes qui le portaient le conduisit plus loin, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils comptait faire de lui, je tenta de faire demi-tour mais le groupe de femmes qui tentaient de me faire entrer dans la demeure me retinrent.

\- Non, il est avec moi, laissez-le !

L'homme léopard de la plage se planta devant moi en s'inclinant et me fit signe de retourner dans la tente. Je pointai alors Penguin du doigt et tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Ese hombre es mi amigo !

Une fois de plus la surprise se lut sur le visage de l'homme léopard ainsi que sur tout les autres, il ne s'inclina que plus bas encore. En se relevant doucement il me dit que Penguin était un prisonnier et qu'il avait tenté de me faire du mal. Rassemblant ce dont je me souvenais de mes cours d'espagnol je tachai de lui faire comprendre que Penguin voulais seulement me protéger.

\- Mi amigo! Répétais-je.  
\- Amigo ?!

Après avoir parlé avec l'homme léopard et exiger qu'il libère Penguin, il sortit et ordonna à ses guerrier de ramener le pirate. Ils le déposèrent à même le sol, sur une peau de bête servant de couche.

Après tout cela, il se tourna vers les femmes resté derrière moi et leur ordonna de me préparer, puis il sortit. Les femmes se mirent à glousser et se levèrent. Rapide elles m'enlevèrent tous mes vêtements plus vite qu'on ne peut le dire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'être gêner de cette soudaine nudité qu'elles me traînèrent ensuite vers une large bassine remplis d'eau claire et m'obligèrent à plonger dedans.  
Une fois dans l'eau, je sentis plusieurs mains glisser sur ma peau et me laver. Je sentis qu'elles s'attardaient quelques instants sur le tatouage que j'avais dans le dos. Elles tentèrent de l'effacer en frottant dessus mais laissèrent tomber lorsqu'elles se rendirent comptent que cela serais inutile. Ces indigènes ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude des tatouages et ne devais même pas en connaitre l'existence.

Lorsque les 4 femmes qui m'entourèrent jugèrent que j'étais assez propre elles me firent sortir de l'eau et me séchèrent. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, c'était…_particulier et troublant_.  
Debout et complètement nu, je cherchant mes vêtements du regard, sans les trouver. L'une des femmes me tendit un bout de tissus.

\- Cela ne peut être vrai…dois-je vraiment porter une telle chose ?!

Bien évidement je parlais dans le vide car elles ne me comprenaient pas. Je fus alors forcer d'enfiler la tenue qu'on m'offrit. La tenue se résumait à un haut ressemblant plus à un simple soutien-gorge couvert de broderie en fils d'or et de quelque pierre précieuse. Pour le bas il y avait une jupe fendue des deux coté, laissant mes jambes à nue. La jupe était elle aussi couverte de broderie en fils d'or et incruster de rubis et de diamant, elle était maintenue sur mes hanche par une lourde ceinture en or dont la boucle représentait une tête de félin.

Une fois habiller, _ou presque_, je pensais en avoir fini mais les 4 femmes me retinrent en gloussant. Elles me passèrent un lourd collier en or autour du cou et tressèrent mes cheveux en y incrustant des perles d'or, on me mit également des bracelets eux aussi fait en or.  
Pour ce qui était des partie de mon corps découverte, _à savoir plus de la moitié_, ma peau fus couverte d'une sorte d'encre doré formant des motifs magnifique, je devais l'avoué.

Alors que j'étais otage de ses femmes, _il fallait le dire_, Penguin commença à remuer sur le sol et à émettre des grognements sourds. Les femmes m'entourant s'éloignèrent comme apeuré et se regroupèrent dans un coin de la tente, tandis que je m'approchais de Penguin et m'accroupis près de lui. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Abby ?...C'est bien toi.  
\- C'est bien moi…comment te sent tu ?  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un éléphant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé et…c'est quoi cette tenue !

Il venait de voir quelle était ma tenue et resta quelque seconde perplexe, puis lorsque je vis des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Cela est une longue histoire, veut tu bien te lever.

Bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles, il se redressa en chancelant quelque peu. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur un canapé fait de coussin bien confortable et de peau de bête douce et chaude. Lorsque je vis son regard s'attarder sur une certaine partie de mon corps, je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourrait tu avoir l'obligeance de m'écouter et d'arrêter de m'observer de la sorte.  
\- Oh, euh oui désolé…que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ses types nous ont amené ici ?! Je crois que je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire que tu comprenais ce qu'ils disaient.  
\- Oui, je les comprends…du moins une partie.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- S'ils nous ont amené ici c'est parce que…parce qu'ils me prennent pour une déesse.  
\- Une…déesse ?!  
\- Oui cela est étrange, je suppose qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler des fruits du démon. Lorsque j'ai fait usage de mon pouvoir sur la plage ils ont pensé être face à…une divinité.  
\- Mais ils n'auraient pas simplement dû avoir peur ?  
\- Ils ont eu peur…mais ils pensent que je suis venu à eux dans le seul but de les gouvernent et de les sauver de…  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je…je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais ils ont mentionné quelque chose qu'ils nomment 'les morts qui marchent'.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée. Ils m'ont enfermé ici avec ses femmes pour me vêtir de la sorte.

Il me regarda une fois de plus de haut en bas, puis il sourit.

\- Moi j'aime bien.  
\- Cesse dont ces plaisanteries. Rugis-je non sans rougir légèrement.  
\- Désolé…ont doit partir. Il faut qu'on prévienne le capitaine.  
\- On ne peut sortir.  
\- On a qu'à passer en force.  
\- Il me semble que cela ne t'a pas réussi la première fois.  
\- Mais je vais bien ! dit-il en souriant.  
\- Seulement parce que je leur ai dit que tu étais avec moi…sinon…  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre…nous sommes dans une tribu de…cannibales.  
\- De cannibale ?! Attend tu veux dire qu'ils ont tenté de…me manger ?!

Je hochai la tête et il grimaça en devenant soudain tout blanc.  
Après être resté quelques minutes à se remettre du dernier choc qu'il avait reçu, Penguin se redressa.

\- On doit trouver un moyen de prévenir le capitaine, il est le seul qui puisse nous sortir de là.  
\- Cela est déjà fait. Aro est partis le prévenir.  
\- Ton piaf ?! Je le vois mal annoncer ce qui est arrivé au capitaine.  
\- Aro est un faucon, pas un vulgaire '_piaf'_. Et il sait très bien se faire comprendre.  
\- Ok, ok…oh fait…ou est mon chapeau ?!

**POV Externe :**

Pendant ce temps sur la plage.

Les pirates revenaient tour à tour de leur expédition dans la jungle. Le groupe du capitaine fut l'un des premiers groupes à revenir.  
Le premier reflex qu'eut le capitaine en arrivant sur la plage fut de regarder autour de lui pour voir si Abby était toujours là…mais il ne la trouva pas, pas plus que Penguin. _Ils devaient être à l'intérieur_, se dit-il.

\- Tiens vous êtes revenue capitaine. Souris Ban accoudé au bastingage du navire. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Rien mis à part des plantes peut accueillante et quelque bestiole étrange…l'île semble complètement déserte. Répondit d'un air las Losc.  
\- CAPITAINE !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le groupe d'homme qui sortait de la jungle. Matt se précipita vers la plage tandis que Jean Bart le suivait en portant Leo dans ses bras. Le jeune homme était blesser et du sang couvrait le bas de son corps.  
Law s'approcha. Leo était blesser à la cuisse et ne semblait pas avoir de grave blessure.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- C'est dans la jungle, capitaine ! On venait de tuer l'une de ses grosses bestioles, une sorte de gros félin avec des cornes, puis on a été attaqué !  
\- Attaquer ? Par qui ?  
\- On ne sait pas on ne les as pas vue, ils étaient cachés dans les fougères, mais c'étaient des hommes capitaine et plusieurs !  
\- Emmenez-le, je vais m'occuper de lui. Ordonna Law.

Le capitaine se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda d'un œil mauvais l'île en face de lui, tandis que le blessé était amené à l'intérieur pour des soins. Losc s'approcha lentement de Law et se mis à ses coté, il expulsa un nuage de fumée précédemment tiré de sa cigarette.

\- Il semblerait que cette île ne soit pas si inhabitée que ce que l'on pensait. Dit-il d'un air sombre.  
\- C'est ce qu'on dirait. Répondit Law plus bas. Je veux que tous les hommes rentrent immédiatement, appelle-les.  
\- Bien.  
\- Ou sont Penguin et miss Abby ?  
\- Je ne les ait pas vues.

Law se tourna vers son camarade et plissa les yeux.

\- Ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur ?  
\- Non…Ban a dit qu'il les avaient vue marcher sur la plage tous les deux…mais ils ne sont pas rentrés.  
\- Contacte immédiatement Penguin !

Losc sortis de sa poche un escargophone et fit tout de suite le numéro de l'escargophone de Penguin, chaque membre de l'équipage en avait un…histoire de pouvoir prendre contact avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux à tout moment.

Mais cette fois-là, personne ne répondit.

\- Aucune réponse…c'est bizarre !  
\- Attend. Lui dit Law. Tu entends ?!

Losc tendit l'oreille suite à la remarque de son capitaine. Il y avait dans l'air un étrange son, un peu comme le son d'un escargophone qui sonne. Law tourna soudainement la tête vers la jungle, il s'avança presque en courant vers l'origine du bruit, Losc sur les talons.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta il trouva au sol, à moitié enfoui dans le sable un escargophone.

\- C'est…l'escargophone de Penguin ! dit Losc. Il l'a peut-être laissé tomber.  
\- Je ne crois pas.

Law fit quelques pas vers la jungle et ramassa…_le chapeau de Penguin_.

\- Penguin ne se sépare jamais de son chapeau. Affirma sûr de lui Law.  
\- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?!

Law ne put répondre car au même moment un piaillement retenti dans le ciel. Lui et Losc levèrent la tête pour voir Aro fondre sur eux. L'oiseau de proie se stabilisa devant eux en piaillant.

\- C'est l'oiseau qui traîne tout le temps avec Abby, non ? demanda Losc. Il sait peut-être ou elle et Penguin sont.

Aro battait des ailes en piaillant, mais rien ne semblait faire comprendre aux pirates ce qu'il voulait. Soupirant intérieurement, Aro fondit sur Law, qui tenait le chapeau de Penguin et le lui arracha des mains. Il s'envola au-dessus de la jungle et se tourna vers les pirates.

\- On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive. Dit Losc en prenant une nouvelle cigarette.  
\- Dit à Ban de s'occuper de Leo et que les autres rentre immédiatement au navire.  
\- Tout de suite.

Losc retourna sur le navire et appliqua à la lettre les ordre qu'on venait de lui donner.  
Appelant Bepo et Shachi, Law s'enfonça fans la jungle suivant les piaillements qu'émettait Aro au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila...dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Kana ainsi qu'une nouvelle FAQ alors si vous avez des question c'est le moment.  
**

**OH ! J'allai oublié un dessin concernant se chapitre est sorti. Vous pouvez aller le voir sur ma page deviantart (_lien sur mon profil_). Régaler vous les yeux !**

**On vous dit au prochain chapitre , KISS !**


	34. Chant du coeur

**Hello, j'suis désolé pour le retard mais j'sui tomber malade et impossible de quitter le lit ou même d'aligner deux pensée cohérentes du coup la publication en à pris un coup. Mais maintenant tout va mieux ! ^^**

**Comme promis une nouvelle FAQ un peu réduit, vous n'avez pas poser énormément de question c'est dernier temps. -.-**

**1°/Kana et Abby ont pris des chemins différents et ont pris la mer donc est ce qu'elles auront un but précis, un rêve ou bien elles voyagent pour le plaisir ?!  
**Dans le 4ème chapitre, on apprenait que leur vœux de devenir pirate étaient alimenter par deux choses. Kana elle rêvaient de vivre des aventure palpitantes et aussi de rencontrer les personnages de ce manga qu'elle admirait tend = _One Piece_. Pour Abby c'est plus un rêve de liberté faire et dire ce qu'elle veut sans avoir à se soucier de ce que pense les autres et c'est aussi un moyen pour elle de prendre un nouveau départ et de poser dans ce nouveau monde de nouvelle base pour une nouvelle vie. Bien entendu leurs souhaits et leurs rêves serons plusieurs fois remis en question et pourrons venir a évoluer vers d'autre vœux et rêves.

**2°/ Est qu'il y aura un (ou plusieurs) lemon dans cette fic ?**  
Je vais très certainement en décevoir beaucoup en disant cela mais il n'y a à ce jour aucun lemon de prévue pour cette fiction. Il y aurais bien entendue des moment '_LOVE TIME_' comme on dit avec bisou-bisou et des sous-entendu mais pas de lemon pure et dure. Ma sœur et moi même n'avons pas vraiment juger bon d'ajouter un lemon on s'est dit que l'histoire en elle même était suffisamment riche pour ne pas en avoir. Mais si vous insister vraiment pour qu'un lemon apparaisse nous pourrons trouver un credo et en écrire un dans un chapitre à venir ou bien faire un chapitre spécial dans lequel apparaîtrais un lemon. Après vous nous dite ce que vous préférez et on se débrouillera pour vous pondre un petit quelque chose de potable.

**3°/ Avez vous prévue d'aller à la Japan Expo 2015 ?!**  
Je doit avouer que cette question là je ne m'y attendait pas du tout c'est...surprenant. Et oui on y est aller ce jeudi 2 juillet dès l'ouverture jusqu'à quasiment la fermeture...en même temps il y a tellement à voir. En plus j'ai pratiquement dépenser tout mon argent va falloir que je renfloue les caisses si j'veux pas mourir de faim XD. Je ne pensais pas que ce détail vous intéresserais alors je n'avais rien dit concernant notre visite à la Japan, comme quoi je me trompais. ^^

**4°/ Dans votre fiction vous compter suivre l'histoire original de One Piece en ajoutant vos OC (Abby et Kana) ou bien compter vous changer l'histoire?!  
**Jusqu'à maintenant on s'est contenter de suivre l'histoire de base (trahison de Teach, guerre de Marineford, Ile des femmes...) avec quelques changement dont la survie de Thatch et de Ace. Pour ce qui est de la suite je dirais qu'on dévie de l'original. Kana et Abby vivent chacune des aventures différentes de leur coté et parfois même vivrons des aventures qui se croiserons pour les réunir de nouveau. A l'heure actuel on hésite encore sur la fin à adopter, on a déjà les idées et tout et tout, mais il faut qu'on choisisse dans quel sens partir donc pour le moment c'est une question à laquelle nous ne pouvons pas répondre étant donner que nous ne savons pas encore si nous allons dévier ou pas de l'aventure original...mais dans tout les cas vous le sauvez tôt ou tard si vous continuer de lire cette fic, je que j'espère de tout cœur. ^^

**Voila c'est tout pour cette version miniature de la FAQ, j'vous laisse avec votre lecture.**

* * *

**_'On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.'_  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

**Chapitre 33 : Chant du cœur.**

**POV Kana :**

J'avais trouvé refuge dans un vieux moulin dans un champ apparemment abandonner et m'y était cacher avec Varo, le temps que les choses se calment dehors.  
J'avais tenté de retourner sur le bateau, mais il avait été changé de place, mis dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas alors j'avais dû venir ici.  
Maintenant seule, j'étais accroupis dos au vieux mur de ce vieux moulin truffé de trou. J'avais ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les retenait de mes bras. Je me sentais seule, terriblement seule…

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'Abby soit là…  
\- _Je sais_…_tu n'es pas seule ma chérie._ Me dit Varo en venant sautiller vers moi. _Je suis là, je reste avec toi_.

Je reniflai un grand coup et remercia Varo d'un léger sourire, mais très léger. Je n'avais jamais été seule, jamais livré à moi-même, du moins pas avant ce jour. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un autour de moi et si ce n'était pas Abby, c'était d'autre enfant de l'orphelinat ou de ma classe.

_\- Abby n'est peut-être pas là, physiquement mais elle est toujours dans ton cœur…que crois-tu qu'elle te dirait en ce moment ?_

Je redressai un peu la tête et tacha de réfléchir à ce que pourrais bien me dire Abby dans ce genre de situation.

\- Elle me dirait de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort…que ça ne sert à rien et que c'est tout ce que cherche à faire ceux qui me veulent du mal.  
_\- Oui, elle a raison. En boudant dans ton coin, tes ennemis vont croire avoir le dessus sur toi par conséquent ils pourront être plus à même de te blesser…ne leur laisse pas cette chance et relève la tête_. Varo sourit et pour m'encourager et reprit. _Qu'est ce qu'elle te dirait d'autre ?  
_\- Elle me dirait de ne pas abandonner, qu'après être tombé de cheval on ne peut que remonter. Je me redressai sur mes jambes en levant le poing. Et c'est ce que je vais faire !

Abby avais raison, _même si elle n'est pas là_, me laisser aller comme ça ne servirais à rien. Perdre ça n'était simplement qu'un refus de combattre et moi je ne refuserais pas le combat. Je devais me battre pour, mes amis, pour Marco, pour Ace…mais surtout pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais voulus faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté plus tard.  
Je commençai par m'approcher de la porte, lorsque Varo m'arrêta.

_\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Si tu sors les villageois et même les pirates, tes amis s'en prendront à toi !  
_\- Je vais aller au manoir, trouvée ce type et lui voler sa flûte maudite…et après je la détruirai !  
_\- En espérant que cela marche et que ça détruise également l'influence que cette flûte à sur les villageois, comment pense tu pouvoir te rendre là-bas ? Tu as déjà tenté d'y pénétré sans y arriver.  
_\- C'est toi qui va m'y aider !  
_\- Quoi ?!_

Varo tenta de me faire changer d'avis, me donnant tous les arguments nécessaire pour me faire renoncer à cette idée, mais elle n'arriva à rien d'autre qu'à me pousser plus encore.  
Mes amis avaient besoin de moi, ce village avait besoin de moi…je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber.

\- _Très bien._ Renonça Varo. _Mais attend…puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir abandonner, je vais t'aider…mais il vaudrait peut être mieux agir durant la nuit.  
_\- La nuit ?  
\- _Oui. L'obscurité pourra nous offrir un camouflage dont nous ne pouvons pas négliger l'avantage_.  
\- Comme tu veux…nous attendrons.

On attendit donc que la nuit tombe avant de pouvoir quitter le vieux moulin.  
Une fois l'ombre de la nuit tomber sur l'île, je me glissai hors de ma cachette et fila à toute vitesse.

_\- Ne va pas trop vite !  
_\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne me verront pas si je cours en super vitesse.  
_\- Non, mais ils pourront te sentir. Lorsque tu cours tu crées un courant d'air puissant qui les averties de ta présence. Il va falloir que tu te retiennes d'user de ton pouvoir…pour le moment du moins.  
_\- Comment je fais alors ?!  
_\- Glisse toi dans les ombres, je vais te guider et puis parle moins fort, tu vas te faire repérer en moins de deux. Je peux lire tes pensée l'a tu oublié ? Alors pense et n'ouvre la bouche qu'en qu'a de nécessité.  
_\- Ok.  
_\- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, ce qui fit rager encore plus Varo qui crut bon de me faire la morale.  
Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle me guida en ville. Je passais d'un coin d'ombre à un autre, faisant le moins de bruit que possible.

En ville il y avait des gens partout, tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive. Il y avait aussi bien des habitants ordinaires que des pirate. Je vis même devant la porte du manoir se tenir Joz. Il devait servir de garde des portes.

_\- Le maître doit savoir que tu lui en veux, il aura fait tout son possible pour se mettre à l'abri.  
_\- _Il va falloir que j'arrive à passer…  
__\- Comment comptes-tu faire ?_ Me demanda Varo. _Ce type est au moins 10 fois plus grand et fort que toi, il t'arracherait la tête d'une pichenette_.  
_\- Bah on a qu'à l'éloigner.  
_\- _Et comment ?  
__\- Bah…_

Je souris à Varo qui se mit à soupirer…_enfin autant qu'un oiseau puisse soupirer_. Je regardai partout autour de moi, cherchant une idée…je vis alors non loin une pharmacie. Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit.

\- Viens suis moi !  
_\- Chut, bonté divine Kana, chut !_

Je m'engouffrai dans la pharmacie et fouilla les étagères, jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais…du chloroforme. J'avais déjà vue dans des films des gens utiliser ce produit, il pouvait endormis les gens…à condition d'en utiliser assez.  
J'en renversai rapidement sur un mouchoir…et un peu plus encore, après tout c'était Joz. Puis je sortis.

_\- Et comment vas-tu…_

Varo n'eut pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage que je fondis sur Joz à toute allure usant de mon pouvoir pour arriver rapidement sur lui. Je plaquai le mouchoir imbibé sur son visage. Joz se débattit et parvint à m'attraper la jambe. Il me tint alors devant lui à bout de bras, la tête à l'envers, pendue par la jambe qu'il tenait.  
Je le vit s'apprêter à me frapper, mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Il me lâcha, me faisant tomber comme une merde, _il faut le dire_, sur le sol avant de lui-même s'écrouler sur le sol, en ronflant.  
Je me relevai et souris à Varo derrière moi. Puis on entra. L'enceinte du bâtiment était hautement garder par les commandants de l'équipage. Je croisai ainsi Izou, Haruta et beaucoup d'autre…mais pas de trace de Ace, ni de Marco.

On arriva finalement dans la salle ou était garder la flûte…et également celle où se trouvaient Ace et Marco.  
Se tenant chacun de part et d'autre de l'estrade ou se trouvait l'instrument se tenait les deux commandant, chacun debout et droit comme des 'i'.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant_ ? demanda Varo en analysant la salle.  
_\- Je vais attraper et détruire la flûte…mais avant, je vais devoir entamer ma plus rapide course.  
_\- _Tu es sûr de pouvoir ?  
__\- Non…mais si je n'y arrive pas, attrape la flûte et détruit là pendant que je m'occupe d'eux.  
__\- Mais ils vont te tuer !  
__\- Fait alors en sorte de détruire la flûte avant qu'ils ne me tues !_ Souris-je en la regardant.  
_\- Tu es vraiment inconsciente !_

Je pris une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et respira longuement.

\- C'est partis ! Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en partant à toute vitesse.

Je sortis de ma cachette à toute vitesse, traversant la salle d'une vitesse que jamais encore je n'avais pu avoir…mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Alors que ma main était à deux petit, _ridicule_, millimètre je me sentie tiré en arrière et balancer contre le mur. Je me redressai pour voir face à moi Marco et Ace et derrière eux, le 'maître' tenant fermement dans ses mains la flûte maudite.

\- Bien essayer…mais je savais que tu viendrais…c'est fous ce que les gens peuvent être prévisible…maintenant tu vas mourir de la main de tes amis, n'est-ce pas là un beau cadeau de ma part.

Il leva la flûte à ses lèvres et souffla dedans pour en jouer quelques notes. Répondant aux sons, Ace et Marco fondirent tous les deux vers moi, chacun dans le seul but de me tuer.  
Je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal, _si tenté que je puisse leur en faire_, je ne cherchais qu'à fuir. Mais le 'maître' avais été prudent, il avait fait fermer toute les porte et toute les fenêtres condamnant cette pièce.  
Ne voyant plus qu'une chose à faire je fonçai sur l'homme à la flûte, mais avant que je ne puisse le toucher une poigne forte et puissant entoura mon cou et me repoussa contre le mur dans un vacarme retentissent…s'était Marco.

Sa main se resserrait sur mon cou et me faisait doucement asphyxier…Varo tenta de l'arrêter, mais Ace la frappa d'un poing de feu, pour l'éloigner.

\- Non…Va…Varo. Articulais-je difficilement.

Alors que je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'air ma main toucha quelque chose, sans réfléchir je l'attrapai et frappa Marco avec.

Le vase, _car s'était un vase_, que j'avais attrapé se fracassa sur la tête de Marco renversant par la même l'eau qu'il contenait sur lui. Il recula de quelques pas en se tenant la tête…juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle.  
Je me relevai lorsqu'une intense lumière arriva vers moi, je levai les yeux pour voir une énorme boule de feu arriver dans ma direction. J'allais l'esquiver mais je me pris les pieds et tomba.

Mais quelqu'un stoppa les flammes rouge…ce quelqu'un c'était Marco.

\- Dit donc Ace qu'est ce qu'il te prend t'attaquer Kana ?! S'exclama le commandant de la première division.  
\- Marco ! M'écriais-je.

Alors que Marco le repoussa, Ace tenta une nouvelle attaque qui fut dévié une fois de plus.

\- Ace, bon sang ! grogna Marco.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien il est hypnotiser !  
\- Hypnotiser ?!  
\- Tu…tu ne te souviens pas ?  
\- Et bien…non. Je devais venir au manoir et puis…le trou noir !

Je ne comprenais pas totalement ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais contente que Marco soit de nouveau là. Il me demanda ce qu'il se passait mais…

\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama l'homme à la flûte. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir te réveiller, tu étais sous mon contrôle.  
\- Sous ton contrôle ?! Alors là tu rêves mon pote !  
\- Il a raison ! Dis-je. Ce type à utiliser cette flûte pour te contrôler toi et tous les autres…j'étais la seule sur qui ça ne marchait pas, alors il a voulu me tuer en vous ordonnant de m'attaquer.  
\- Quoi ?! S'énerva Marco en se tournant vers l'homme.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait gamine, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné j'ai toujours la flûte ainsi que tous tes copains sous mon contrôle.  
\- Pas pour longtemps !

Marco s'avança vers lui, mais l'homme porta une fois de plus la flûte à ses lèvres. Cette fois les autres commandants arrivèrent en renfort. Sans prévenir ils s'élancèrent tous sur Marco qui fit de son mieux pour les repousser sans leurs faire trop de mal.  
Je m'approchai alors de Varo resté au sol.

\- _Je vais bien_. Me dit-elle en se redressant doucement. _Mais bon sang que ça fait mal…aie, aie, aie_…  
\- Reste là, je vais reprendre la flûte et...

Avant que je ne bouge d'avantage, Ace me fonça dessus. Je me redressai une fois de plus et lui fit face pour un combat.

\- Ace c'est moi, c'est Kana…je t'en prie écoute moi…reviens avec moi…

J'entendis l'homme à la flûte rigoler quelque pas derrière.

\- Tout cela est inutile. Dit-il.  
\- Ace…je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal…c'est ce type qui t'a forcer, je le sais…ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Ace s'approcha rapidement et me faucha les jambes pour me faire tomber, il se tint alors au-dessus de moi et enflamma son poing pour me frapper.

\- Ace, s'il te plait…reviens…je t'en prie t'es mon meilleur amis…mon meilleur amis.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, je vis Ace au-dessus de moi près à frapper, mais quelque chose semblait le déranger dans son regard. Son poing se figea…puis…

\- Kana…  
\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Hurla l'homme à la flûte.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie un pistolet qu'il pointa sur Ace, mais au moment de presser la détente Ace lui avais déjà sauté dessus et l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Il fut envoyé contre le mur et sa flûte maudite tomba. Ace la ramassa…et la détruisit.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, tout ceux qui étaient en train de se battre se stoppèrent tous en même temps. Ils se mirent à regarder de tout sens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Marco épuiser, soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour souffler un peu. Ace était toujours debout, les reste de la flute en train de bruler dans ses mains.  
Je me levai et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Ka…kana qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de le serrer dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment il me serra à son tour dans ses bras. Je vis ensuite Marco me faire un signe, je lui fis alors un sourire en retour.

Cette fois tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila qui fini bien pour cette chère Kana et les pirates de BB, enfin on ne peut pas en dire autant de ce bon vieux 'maître'...d'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne lui avais pas donner de nom... -.-**

**Je viens d'avoir une idée...que diriez vous de baptiser vous même ce 'maître à la flûte'?! Quel nom proposez vous pour ce drôle de bonhomme joueur de musique ?!  
Ma sœur et moi choisirons alors un nom parmi vos proposition et il apparaîtrait dans la chapitre suivant enfin le prochain chapitre sur le POV de Kana bien entendu. ^^'**

**GROSSE ERREUR DE MA PART ! dans le chapitre précédent j'ai oublié de renseigner les références des chapitre déja poster pour me rattraper cette fois je fais vous donner les ref de 4 chapitre alors accrocher vous :**

**\- CHAPITRE 2 : Aconit napel et mandragore = ingrédient de potion dans la saga Harry Potter.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 3 : Kana répète '_Je t'en pris_' une bonne dizaine de fois pour supplier sa sœur = La princesse et la grenouille Charlotte qui supplie l'étoile du soir de lui donner un Prince charmant qui fini par arriver quelques seconde plus tard.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 4 : Lorsque Aro manque de pincer les doigts à Law = Pocahontas, lorsque Flit (l'oiseau au long bec) pique le doigts de John Smith lorsqu'il s'approche un peu trop.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 6 : Durant l'entrainement avec Law celui-ci frappe Abby sur les fesse avec son bâton = Tomb Raider le berceau de la vie (2ème film) Lara s'entraîne avec son majordome qui profite d'un moment d'inattention pour lui frapper les fesse avec son bâton, ce qui la met en rogne évidement.  
**

**VOILA, au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	35. Les morts qui marchent

**Bello !**

**Et oui j'ai vue les minions. Ce film est à mourir de rire. Ces petits bonhomme jaune on bo ne pas être très esthétique ils savent être mignon...d'ou leur nom. **

**Enfin bref revenons à nos affaire. Voila un nouveau chapitre sur Abby et ses indigènes mais cette fois le danger fait son grand retour. TADAM !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**'On cloue les cercueils comme si on avait peur que les morts s'envolent.'**_  
**Georges Perros**

**Chapitre 34 : Les morts qui marchent.**

**POV Abby :**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais dire, _pensé_, mais j'espérais très sincèrement que Law arrive…même si jamais je ne le dirais à voix haute.  
Pas qu'il me manque oh ça non! C'était surtout la situation actuelle qui me laissait penser une telle chose.  
J'étais depuis maintenant plus de quelques heures retenue dans ce village, d'homme et de femme vêtue de peau de bête qui pensaient que j'étais une divinité descendue des cieux pour veiller sur eux.

Me considérant comme une déesse, les habitants venaient par centaine m'offrirent des cadeaux et des offrandes à ce qu'ils disaient.  
Afin de recevoir tous ses présents, un immense trône fabriquer en bois et os et orner de plumes aux couleurs divers et variées et de peaux de bête, avais été construit rien que pour moi.  
Chacun à leur tour les indigènes passaient devant moi, me priant d'accepter leur cadeau, s'inclinaient puis repartaient pour laisser leur place à un autre. Si certain se contentait de cadeaux, d'autre venait me réclamer des faveurs, tel que de meilleur jour de chasse ou encore plus surprenant me demandait de les aider pour avoir un enfant…ce à quoi je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. D'autre encore venait pour me présenter un spectacle jonglant tour à tour avec des torche enflammer puis des crânes humains venant de dieu sais ou.

À côté de moi, assis sur un petit tabouret se tenait Penguin en train de manger ce qu'on voulait bien lui servir. Pensant que je ne le voyais pas il se marrait et se payais silencieusement ma tête.

\- Pourrais-tu cesser de te moquer de moi. Lui dis-je.

Il ne répondit rien et souris d'un air innocent en me regardant. Je lui lançai un regard noir. J'eu alors une idée quand je le vis manger l'un des 'en-cas' offert par les habitants.

\- Je n'en mangerai pas autant si j'étais toi.  
\- Ah, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Pas vraiment non…  
\- T'à tort c'est super bon.  
\- Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ?  
\- Non, mais qui s'en soucie.  
\- Comme il te plaira…mais ne va pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue.

Je détournai le regard de lui, mais du coin de l'œil je le vit se poser des questions et regarder dans la gamelle qu'il tenait en ses mains. J'eu un léger sourire en coin.

\- Bon ok, dis-moi ce que c'est ?  
\- Les indigènes appellent ça, les cœurs de l'arbre jaune.  
\- Les arbres jaunes ?! Tu veux dire ses arbres aux feuilles jaunes qu'on voit là-bas ?  
\- Oui…ce qui se trouve en ce moment même dans ta gamelle se sont les larves des parasites qui vivent dans ces arbres.  
\- De quoi ?! Se stoppa Penguin en me regardant.

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux pour voir si ce que j'affirmai était vrai et lorsqu'il vit mon sérieux et l'air légèrement dégoutté que je fis il se pencha sur le côté et recracha tout sur le côté en jurant. Pendant qu'il me tournait le dos, je me laissai aller à sourire.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher du trône lorsque je regardai devant moi je vis une femme tenant contre elle un petit paquet envelopper dans ce que je pensais être des draps tissée. Elle s'approcha et je pu voir que c'était un bébé.  
Mais le petit tout comme la mère ne semblait pas en forme. La femme tendit son bébé vers moi en me priant de l'aider. Lorsque je regardai l'enfant, sa peau était couverte de plaque rouge et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Je me levai et m'approcha de l'enfant…j'avais déjà vue cela chez des nourrissons, notamment chez Kana lorsqu'elle était petite. À l'époque je ne savais pas quoi faire du coup elle avait été emmené à l'hôpital mais aujourd'hui s'était différent, non seulement je connaissais cette maladie qui en soit n'a rien de très grave à moins de la soigner à temps et de plus j'avais dorénavant les compétences nécessaire pour aider cet enfant.

Rassurant la mère, je me tournai vers l'homme léopard et lui demanda certaine chose. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec les plantes et le matériel que je lui avais demandé…par chance il y avait tout.  
Rapidement je concoctai une sorte de pommade gélatineuse. Je m'approchai de l'enfant et étala la pommade sur sa peau, je laissai agir quelque minutes puis je rinçai le tout à l'eau clair.  
Le visage de la mère se mis à rayonner quand elle vit que les plaques rouge de son enfant avais en partie disparue, et plus encore lorsqu'elle le vit rigoler et gigoter vivement. Elle leva alors son enfant au-dessus d'elle pour le montré à tout le monde.

Je lui remis le reste de la pommade avec pour consigne d'en recouvrir son enfant au moins une fois par jour…puis elle repartit comblée de joie, après m'avoir fait mainte courbette de remerciement.

\- Tu n'es donc pas aussi insensible que tu le fait croire. Me dit Penguin en venant près de moi.  
\- L'ai-je seulement laissé croire ? répondit-je peut concerner.  
\- Faut dire que tu ne parles par beaucoup.  
\- Cela fait de moi une insensible ?  
\- Non, mais…  
\- Mais cela est plus facile. Terminais-je à a place. Il allait reprendre mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire une telle chose…et surement pas la dernière.

Il ne rajouta rien, ne gardant qu'un visage triste et désolé. Je posai une main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas et que j'avais l'habitude qu'on ne se fit qu'à mon apparence pour tenter de me connaitre, sans chercher à voir si mon cœur était différent…mais de toute façon, mon cœur est aujourd'hui cacher dans une forteresse de glace, je doute qu'on y trouve quelque chose.

Alors que je retournais m'asseoir sur le trône qui m'était destiner un homme arriva en courant et se laissa presque tomber à mes pied, me faisait de surcroîts sursauté par sa hâte.  
Penguin proche de lui, l'aida à se redresser. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, l'homme qui portait ce qui ressemblait à une peau d'ours sur ses épaule se mis à genou devant moi et se mis à parler rapidement avec un air terrifier. D'autre voix autour de nous se mirent à s'élever, se parlant les uns aux autres.  
Plus il avançait dans son dialogue et plus mes sourcils se froncèrent et mon visage s'assombrir. Voyant cela sans en comprendre le sens, Penguin se tourna vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Il…il parle d'un mal étrange qui a frappé leur village. Il parle de…

Je m'arrêtai en entendant ce que venait de dire l'homme à la peau d'ours. Je lui demandai en espagnol de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Il répéta le nom un peu plus fort. Dès qu'ils entendirent cela, les autres habitants furent soudainement prient d'une vague de panique.

\- Abby que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Le mal qui les frappe…ils appellent ça 'les morts qui marchent'.  
\- Les morts qui marchent ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Il me semble qu'il s'agisse de plusieurs personnes.  
\- Des personnes ? Alors se serais une autre village comme celui-ci qui serait leurs ennemis ?  
\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Ils en ont bien trop peur pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple rivalité.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Tu ne peux pas leur demander.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers l'homme en face de moi et lui demanda de m'en dire plus sur ces 'morts qui marchent'. L'homme se mis à genoux, touchant presque le sol de son visage en implorant qu'on sauve leur village de ce mal mais il ne m'en dit pas plus.

\- Il ne veut pas m'en dire plus…il a peur que cela ne lui arrive.  
\- Comment les aider si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- Il m'a dit de demander au chamane du village.  
\- C'est quoi un chamane ?  
\- C'est un guérisseur.  
\- On devrait plutôt chercher un moyen de fuir d'ici, le capitaine devrais déjà être en train de se demander où on est et peut être qu'il est même déjà à notre recherche.

Soudain il régna sur le village une étrange ambiance, des hommes et des femmes couraient dans tous les sens, tandis que ceux qui étaient armer courait dans une seule et même direction.

\- Tiens tu vois, on dirait que le capitaine est déjà là. Me dit fièrement Penguin.  
\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas le capitaine.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ou si cela est lui il a beaucoup changer en si peu de temps.

Penguin ne comprenant pas fronça les yeux, je tendis le bras pour lui montrer une direction qu'il suivit du regard.  
Sortant du plus profond de la jungle un groupe de plusieurs personnes venaient en courant vers le village, ils poussaient des hurlements et grognaient comme des animaux.  
Même s'ils étaient loin, on pouvait très nettement voir leur visage terrifiant couvert de pustule et de plaque rouge suintante, leur yeux étaient complètement blanc, si blanc qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'œil de sa pupille. Ils avaient une peau si pâle qu'on croyait voir des mort sorties de leur tombe…je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les habitants de ce village les appelaient 'les morts qui marchent'.

\- Abby attention ! Me cria Penguin en me tirant vers lui pour éviter l'un de ses hommes.

L'homme à la peau gris/blanc passa juste à ma droite, si Penguin ne m'avais pas tiré à lui, il m'aurait touché. Se redressant il se mit face à moi et grognant en montrant ses dents sale et pourris.  
Dire qu'il me fit peur était un euphémisme, se monstre me donna une telle chair de poule que je crue en perdre ma peau. Levant les mains, plus d'instinct que si je l'avais réellement voulu, l'homme fut repousser contre un pieux derrière lui sur lequel il se fit empaler.  
Penguin m'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Tu n'as rien ?  
\- Mis à part une peur du diable.  
\- Ne restons pas à découvert.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et il me prit la main pour me tirer dans son sillage vers un endroit sûr. Sa main était chaude contrairement à la mienne et étrangement je ne ressentis pas cette envie de le lâcher, cette envie de recul que j'avais avant…ou du moins elle était là mais moins forte, moins virulente. _Surement la peur_.

Un cri strident me sortis de mes pensée, je tournai la tête pour voir derrière moi.  
Un de ses 'morts' avais pris en chasse une femme et son jeune enfant qui peinaient à fuir. Il allait leur sauter dessus et les attaquer.  
Je tirai sur la main de Penguin qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je parvins à le faire me lâcher et couru en sens inverse.

\- Abby ou va tu ?

Je continuai de courir vers cette femme et son enfant attaquer. Puis arriver à moins de quelque mètre, je levai les bras et tout ce qui avais à ma portée se souleva dans les airs dont une lance que je fis voleter dans sa direction et le transperça.

D'autre hommes arrivaient par la jungle de l'autre côté de la crevasse et s'avançaient en traversant les trois ponts fait de liane, de bois et d'os. Concentrant mon pouvoir je fis se détacher toutes les cordes et ponts qui reliaient les deux côté de la falaise.  
Incapable de rejoindre le village, les 'morts' fuirent à toute allure pour retourner se cacher dans la jungle, ou leur hurlement se firent de moins en moins puissant.

La tension et l'adrénaline quittant peu à peu mon corps me fit peu à peu me sentir tout patatras, mes jambes flageolèrent et je me sentis violemment rappeler vers le sol.

\- Hop là ! Dit Penguin en me rattrapant. Tout va bien ?  
\- La fatigue comme toujours…j'ai…j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.  
\- Oui bien sûr.

Il m'aida à marcher vers le trône, non loin et m'aida à m'y asseoir. Il me donna un peu d'eau que j'avalai avec une soif avide avant de lâcher un soupir d'aise.

\- Ton pouvoir te pompe toujours autant d'énergie, on dirait.  
\- Seulement lorsque j'en fais usage à une très forte concentration.  
\- Tu devrais peut être te ménager.  
\- Un peu de repos et cela ira.

Peu à peu les villageois revinrent autour du trône et explosèrent dans une foule de cris pour me féliciter ou me remercié. Certains d'entre eux firent un grand feu pour célébrer cette victoire.  
Mais fatiguer, je fus reconduit dans la grande tente ou les femmes qui m'avaient habillées m'aidèrent à me laver et à m'habiller d'une nouvelle tenue assez semblable à la première, mais dans des tons différents.

Une fois lavé et reposé, je me mis à faire le cents pas réfléchissant aux derniers événements que nous avions vécus. C'est à ce moment que Penguin revint dans la tente.

\- Alors comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Mieux…mais troublé.  
\- Troublé ?!  
\- Ces hommes qui nous ont attaqué, ces 'morts qui marchent'…ils me semblent en avoir déjà entendu parler…mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.  
\- Je me souviens pas avoir vue une chose aussi bizarre ni aussi terrifiante.

L'homme à la peau de léopard entra dans la tente, pile au moment où je voulais le voir. Je m'approchai de lui et lui demanda quand avait commencé ses attaques. Il refusa d'abord de me répondre par peur, je haussai le ton et lui donna des arguments plutôt convainquant pour me dire ce qu'il se passait. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas me cacher plus de chose, il se décida à parler et me raconta tout.  
Il me raconta comment l'un de ses hommes était tombé gravement malade, comment du jour au lendemain il s'était lever de son lit alors que tous le croyait mort et comment encore il s'en était pris à ses camarades, qui peu de temps après s'étaient eux aussi mis à agir bizarrement.

Je reportai tout ce que m'avais dit le chef à Penguin.

\- Il a peut être mangé quelque chose de pas frais. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cela. Ils mangent tous la même chose dans ce village s'il en est un qui est tombé malade, pourquoi pas les autres ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- À moins que…

Je posai ma question au chef qui se mit à réfléchir un moment. Puis il hocha la tête et me demanda de le suivre.

\- Que lui a tu dis ?  
\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un ingrédient qu'il aura mangé, mais peut être d'une plante. Nous avons vus toi et moi que cette île regorge de plante étrange et dangereuse.  
\- Comment oublié ! Alors cet homme aura été…empoisonné par une plante ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au chef de me conduire là où était l'homme avant de tomber malade.

Accompagner de quelques garde et du chef en peau de léopard, on marcha quelque longue minutes dans la jungle, on traversa même une rivière…avant d'atterrir dans une prairie.  
Le chef me dit que son homme était resté là, plusieurs heures pour guetter une de ses proies de chasse et que c'est en revenant au village qu'il a commencé à être malade.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dis-je en regardant les alentour.  
\- Tu comprends quoi ?  
\- Voit tu ces fleurs jaunes là-bas ?  
\- Ouais…elles diffusent du pollen, il y a plein de particule dans les airs…mais c'est bizarre ont dirait que le pollen ne se trouve que dans cette prairie.  
\- C'est à cause de l'humidité et de la forme de la vallée. Aucun courant d'air ne passe par ici du coup le pollen n'est pas emporter au loin.  
\- Donc tout reste ici. Mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on risque, a part peut être une allergie.  
\- En temps normal ses fleurs sont inoffensive et dégage même un parfum agréable…  
\- Laisse-moi deviner à forte dose elles sont toxique ?  
\- Précisément. Le taux de pollen est tellement concentré dans cette vallée que cela pourrais être un nuage toxique le résultat serais le même.  
\- Et que provoquent ces fleurs ?  
\- La toxine de ses fleurs attaque le système nerveux, provoque des hallucinations et des crises d'agressivité. Mais à une dose aussi concentré qu'ici, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en connaitre exactement les risques.  
\- Moi je les connais, on les a croisé tout à l'heure et ils sont très dangereux…on devrait trouver un moyen de quitter cette endroit au plus vite.

Penguin fit demi-tour pour retourner au village. Je le suivis à mon tour en réfléchissant à tout cela.  
Lorsqu'on arriva au village, l'agitation régnait. Je pensai d'abords à une nouvelle attaque des 'morts qui marchent', mais Penguin s'approcha de moi en souriant.

\- Abby, c'est le capitaine.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Oui je sais ce que vous aller dire, je suis sadique et cruel de couper là. Mais c'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette. mais ne craigner rien la suite devrais suivre bien assez tôt, je vous promet de faire un effort pour publié rapidement.**

**Aller au prochain chapitre, Kiss!**

**PS: Le nom choisit pour le '_maître à la flûte_' sera indiquer dans le prochain chapitre. Si jamais vous vous sentez inspirer vous pouvez encore laisser des proposition de nom.**


	36. Plus qu'un compagnonun ami

**Hello!**

**vraiment navré pour ce retard, a cause de la forte chaleur de ses dernier jours mon ordi s'est très vite essoufler et à manquer de passer l'arme à gauche mais grâce au ciel (_et au réparateur_) il est de nouveau en vie et plein d'énergie. Autant dire qu'on est passer à coté du catastrophe.**

**Enfin tout est bien qui fini bien et vous voici maintenant avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Au fait encore merci pour vos review ça me fait toujours plaisir...et à ma sœur évidement, faudrait pas l'oublié. ^^'  
Déjà plus de 19 000 view vous êtes des fifou mes p'tit amis et surtout ne vous arrêter pas, j'adore ça ! XD**

**Aller bonne lecture**

* * *

**_'La jalousie ne permet jamais de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les jaloux voient le réel à travers un miroir déformant qui grossit les détails insignifiants, transforme les nains en géants et les soupçons en vérité.'_  
Miguel De Cervantes**

**Chapitre 35 : Plus qu'un compagnon…un ami.**

**POV Kana :**

J'étais tellement contente de retrouver tout le monde que je ne les lâchais plus…en ce moment j'étais accrocher à Marco. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de beaucoup d'autre qui nous voyaient comme ça.

Après s'être assuré que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. L'homme qui se faisait appeler 'maître' était en faite un bandit de bas étages qui s'appelait Jean-Yves Hamelin-Weser...un nom qui m'avais fait beaucoup rire faut dire on entend pas des nom comme ça a chaque coin de rue...enfin bref ce Jean-Yves avait été maîtrisé et enfermer dans une cellule. Après tout ce bazars fini on retourna vers le navire.

Lâchant Marco, je marchai près de lui en traversant le village, d'un pas sautillant.

En ville, personne ne semblait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Marco avait interrogé le maire de la ville qui lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tout ça s'est passé si vite. Raconta le maire. Cet homme est arriver un matin, il prétendait détenir un pouvoir incroyable. Certains se sont moquer de lui.  
\- En même avec un nom pareil. critiquais-je.  
\- Il nous a proposer de jouer de la musique pour nous. repris le maire une mains sur son front douloureux.  
\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ?! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. C'était un bandit pourtant, pas très connus mais ça n'empêche rien !  
\- Mais nous ne le savions pas. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'une troupe musical avec son allure de troubadour et son nom a rallonge.  
\- Et après on dit que je fais confiance à n'importe qui ! Râlais-je pour la forme.  
\- Kana, s'il te plait. Excuser là, elle ne sait pas se taire. Me dit Marco en me regardant. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
\- Euh…et bien, c'est assez confus en réalité.

J'allais parler mais Marco qui avais sentis que j'allais parler, mis sa mains sur ma bouche m'empêchant de dire quoi que se soit. Je tentai de le faire relâcher, mais il avait plus de force que moi, je ne fis alors que gigoter inutilement dans ses bras, tandis qu'il continuait de parler avec le maire.

\- Il s'est mis à jouer de cet instrument. Continua le maire, sans me prêter attention. On aurait dit un genre de flûte…puis plus rien, c'est le noir complet dans mon esprits.  
\- Très bien je vous remercie. Lui dit Marco. C'était donc bien cette flûte le problème.  
\- Cet instrument serait la cause de tous ses malheurs ? Mais il faut la détruire…  
\- C'est déjà fait, cette flûte et toute cette histoire ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

Le maire le remercia mille fois, Marco lui donna quelque dernier détails parlant de tout et de rien. Leur conversation ma fatiguait tellement que je cessai de me débattre, mais Marco ne me lâcha par pour autant.

\- _Je crois qu'il t'a oublié._ Se moqua Varo.  
\- _Ah ça non !_

Profitant du fait que Marco discutait et qu'il ne faisait plus attention à moi je tirai sur son bras et parvins à libérer ma bouche.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurlais-je.  
\- Ola du calme ! Me dit Marco en me lâchant enfin, puis en souriant. Tu étais tellement silencieuse que je t'avais oublié.  
\- ça c'est méchant ! Boudais-je. Si Abby apprend ça, elle va te botter les fesses !  
\- Qui va se faire botter les fesses ?!

Je me retourne pour voir Thatch dans son fauteuil roulant, pousser par Ace.  
Je leur racontai ce que Marco avais fait, et tout deux eurent un fou rire, enfin surtout Thatch, Ace lui sembla ailleurs comme perdue. Pensant qu'il devait être fatigué je ne fis rien remarquer.

Thatch me demanda de l'accompagner sur le navire. Il me dit qu'il y aurait une fête sur le navire rien que pour moi. Je sautai partout et hurla ma joie, avant de demander pourquoi la fête m'était réservé.

\- Pourquoi ? Bah parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a tous récupérer notre esprits et qu'on n'est plus des marionnettes à la solde de joueur de flûte.  
\- Ah…bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors !

J'attrapai le fauteuil de Thatch et le poussa à toute vitesse, _sans mon pouvoir évidement_, vers le navire. Tout le monde était déjà là à faire les derniers préparatifs. Thatch alla rapidement en cuisine afin de s'occuper de l'organisation et moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la fête battait son plein.

J'adorais les fêtes et encore plus celle qui se déroulait sur ce navire-là !  
Tout le monde était content, tout le monde riais, même pour un rien, tout le monde dansait et certain riaient des performances pittoresque des autres mais tout le monde étaient heureux…tout le monde sauf une personne.

Pendant la fête, j'aurais pensée voir Ace plus souvent, qu'il vienne me voir comme il le fait à chaque fêtes et qu'on se mette à boire et à manger comme 4…mais là pas de signe d'Ace.  
Je dû faire au moins 3 fois le tourne du navire, _et dieu sait que ce navire est grand_, avant de finalement le trouver accouder au bastingage, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

Lorsque je le vit comme ça, une étrange vision s'offrit à moi. À la place d'Ace je revis Abby. Ses yeux bleu glacé tourner vers l'infini du ciel. Cela lui arrivait souvent de regarder le ciel le soir. Je me souvins l'avoir regarder plusieurs fois admirer le ciel, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Son visage laissait alors tomber son masque pour revêtir ses vraies émotions. La plupart du temps lorsqu'elle regardait le ciel, c'est parce qu'elle était triste. Mais était-ce la même chose pour Ace ?!

Lentement je m'approchai de lui et vint m'accouder près de lui. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit, mais son sourire n'était pas tout à fait vrai…j'avais vue beaucoup de chose pour savoir reconnaître un faux sourire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Si bien sûr qu'est ce qui n'irais pas ? me dit-il en tentant de s'évader.  
\- Tu es tout seul ici.  
\- J'voulais simplement souffler un peu, tu comprends c'est un peu épuisant tout ça.

Je haussai un sourcil et croisa les bras, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne le croyais pas. Il crut comprendre car il laissa tomber son faux sourire et soupira tristement.

\- En fait, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Je réfléchis pour tenter de savoir de quoi il parlait, mais comme je ne trouvai pas de moi-même il reprit la parole pour m'éclairer.

\- Je t'ai attaqué, Kana !  
\- Oh pour ça !  
\- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère ! Je t'ai attaqué, je t'ai fait du mal et…Kana j'ai failli te tuer !  
\- Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Lui dis-je calmement.  
\- Kana…Il soupira. Comment peut tu prendre ça aussi légèrement ?...j'ai promis à ta sœur de veiller sur toi et qu'est-ce que je fais ?...je manque de te tuer.  
\- Abby t'a demandé de veiller sur moi ?  
\- Oui, un peu avant l'histoire avec Teach. Elle avait deviné que je…

Il s'arrêta de parler, et se pinça les lèvres un peu comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. J'attendais qu'il termine sa phrase, mais il détourna le regard en rougissant étrangement.

\- Elle…enfin elle voulait que quelqu'un veille sur toi…Marco aussi lui a promis.  
\- Ah. Dis-je simplement. Surement parce qu'elle est partie avec Law.

Tout d'un coup je sentis le vide occasionner par son départ. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé toute seule sur l'île, j'avais tellement désiré qu'elle soit là. Varo m'avais peut être consolé, mais ce désir de la revoir était toujours présent.  
Les premiers jours de notre séparation, j'avais su combler ce vide, ou du moins un peu mieux…mais là maintenant, j'avais envie de la sentir près de moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Ace en me sortant de mes tristes pensées. Je ne voulais pas t'attristé.  
\- C'est rien. Dis-je en secouant la tête. Je savais qu'elle me manquerait, on le savait toute les deux…mais il y a des jours où elle me manque plus que d'autre. Surtout l'autre jour, lorsque vous étiez tous envoûte, j'ai crus que je serais seule pour toujours.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas seule ! Me dit Ace en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. On est là, on te protégera. Tu ne seras jamais seule.  
\- Je le sais. Dis-je en souriant. Tu me protégeras, tu l'as promis non ? Et puis si tu ne voulais pas me protéger pourquoi aurais tu refuser de m'attaquer tout à l'heure, lorsque ce péteux de Jean-Yves truc bidule te l'a demandé ?

Je souris fiers de moi tandis qu'Ace ne dit rien pendant quelque minute, scrutant mon visage semblant chercher une réponse. Puis il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Et puis c'est grâce à toi que tout le monde à retrouver toute sa tête…parce que tu m'as protégé, parce que tu es mon ami.

Sans attendre, je lui sautai dans les bras, me colla à lui et le serra fort contre moi. D'abord surpris il ne fit rien puis me rendit mon étreinte.

\- Merci, Kana. Me dit-il en chuchotant.  
\- Tu viens les autres nous attendent pour faire la fête. Thatch à préparer de gros morceau de viande super bon.

Lui tenant la main, je le tirai vers le pont ou la fête continuait toujours. C'est alors qu'Ace qui avait été triste et boudeur redevint le Ace joyeux et attachant que j'avais adoré en arrivant ici.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, suite à cette curieuse histoire musicale, l'île était désormais et même de nouveau sous le contrôle et la protection des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Mais même si l'île était de nouveau sereine et loin de notre position actuelle, quelque chose me chiffonnait.

Malgré les entraînements que j'avais suivis avec Abby, Law et puis Ace…je restais quelqu'un de faible. Sur cette île j'aurais très bien pu lui botter les fesses à ce joueurs de flûte, mais je n'avais même pas été capable de l'approcher ne serait-ce que d'un mètre.

\- _Que vas-tu faire ?_ m'interroge Varo en venant se poser sur mon épaule.  
_\- Je vais m'entraîner plus fort, demander à quelqu'un s'il veut bien m'aider !  
__\- Et à qui vas-tu demander une telle chose ?  
_\- Bah…Thatch ?!

J'avais failli lui rentré dedans, alors que je voulais juste entré dans la salle qui servait de terrain d'entrainement. Ce qui me surpris c'est qu'il n'était plus sur son fauteuil il tenait debout sur ses deux jambes.

\- Thatch, mais depuis quand tu marches ?  
\- Depuis que j'ai 1ans.  
\- Non, je veux dire…  
\- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Dit-il en rigolant. Je voulais juste me payer ta tête.

Je fis la moue et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- Je plaisante, ma belle. Rigola-t-il. Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je peu de nouveau marché, mais je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps debout. Je ne dois pas faire ça trop longtemps.  
\- Mouais…  
\- Ne boude pas…et toi que viens-tu faire ici ?  
\- Bah, j'voulais m'entraîner…avec ce qui s'est passé sur l'île de la musique…  
\- L'île de la musique ?  
\- Ouais tu sais l'île avec le joueur de flûte avec un nom bizarre à se torde de rire.  
\- Oui, j'avais deviné…mais pourquoi vouloir tout d'un coup de cet entrainement. Tu ne t'entraînais déjà pas avec Ace ?  
\- Si mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut que je devienne encore plus forte, plus rapide, plus...tout !  
\- Tu es déjà très forte.  
\- Non, c'est faux…sur l'île de la musique, j'ai été incapable de me débrouiller toute seule, si Marco n'avais pas retrouvé toute sa tête je serais morte.  
\- Ne dit pas ça !  
\- Mais c'est vrai, même en super vitesse je n'ai réussi à échapper à personne ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois. Lorsqu'on a voulu quitter Milano Abby et moi, un gros type de la marine a réussi à m'attraper en pleine vitesse. Ils disaient que j'étais…  
\- Trop prévisible. Termina Thatch.  
\- Oui c'est ça.  
\- C'est vrai que j'avais noté ce défaut lorsque je te regardais te battre avec Ace. Tu fais souvent les mêmes gestes, comme si tu répétais une chorégraphie du coup ton adversaire devine facilement ce que tu vas faire, super vitesse ou non.  
\- Je ne veux pas être prévisible, je dois aussi apprendre à manier ces armes correctement. Dis-je en montrant les dagues jumelles à ma ceinture.  
\- Je pourrais t'aider. Je maîtrise aussi les dagues, je suis même très doué. Je pourrais t'apprendre.  
\- Mais et tes jambes ?  
\- Je vais bien et puis je vais seulement t'apprendre je ne vais pas me lancer dans un combat à mort…alors ?  
\- Mm…D'accord.

Thatch devint alors mon nouvel entraîneur attitré. Même s'il ne pouvait pas toujours rester debout, il me donna plein de conseil pour m'améliorer et m'aider. Quelque fois Marco venait lui aussi à l'entrainement et me servait d'adversaire comme Thatch ne pouvais pas encore combattre.

Un jour alors qu'on venait de finir un entrainement, Thatch et moi on se dirigea vers la cuisine. On était en plein fou rire quand on croisa Ace…enfin croiser est un grand mot puisque je lui rentrai littéralement dedans.

\- Oh Ace j'suis désolé je t'avais pas vue. Dis-je en rigolant encore à moitié.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai vue…qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
\- Oh trois fois rien.  
\- Kana voulais que je l'entraîne au maniement des dagues et là on sort justement d'un bon entrainement de plusieurs heures. Répondit Thatch tout souriant.  
\- Un entrainement ?! Dans ton fauteuil ?!  
\- Ouais bon disons que je lui donne des conseils…et puis je peux marcher, il suffit juste de ne pas trop forcer. Et en cas de besoin Marco viens nous aider.

Ace ne répondit rien et pinça les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien Ace ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Oui, oui c'est rien. Il se tourna vers moi. Ça te dit une partie de carte ?  
\- Oh non pas maintenant…là j'allais manger, Thatch m'a promis un bon repas bien garni. Plus tard peut-être.  
\- Ouais…c'est ça.

Et il partit. Je crus même l'entendre grogner lorsqu'il fut un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
\- T'en occupe pas, Ace a toujours eu des jours grognon…ça lui passera.  
\- C'est drôle quand même…des jours grognons. Ricanais-je doucement.  
\- On va manger ?  
\- Ouais.

Je suivis Thatch dans la cuisine ou il prépara un grand repas rien que pour moi. On se mit à discuter et à rigoler si bien qu'il passa plus de 3 heures sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Lorsque je laissai Thatch dans sa cuisine et que je remontai sur le pont, je croisai Marco avec qui je restai. Lorsque je lui demandai il me dit qu'Ace était surement en train de bouder dans un coin. Je lui demandai pourquoi il boudait il ne me dit rien d'autre que '_ça lui passera'_…si tout le monde le disais alors peut être que réellement cela lui passera.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Se sera tout pour cette fois. Alors vous le trouver comment le nom de ce maître joueur de flûte?!  
Avec les proposition que vous avait faite j'ai fait un seul nom que je trouve marrant. ^^ alors je vous arrête tout de suite je n'ai rien contre les Jean-Yves hein, on ne se fâche pas. C'est juste que je trouve se nom amusant et combiner à Hamelin-Weser...c'est juste hilarant. XD**

**le prochain chapitre sortira demain ou après-demain j'verrais mais il sortira cette semaine c'est sure et certain. ça vous aiderais peut être à me pardonner pour ce retard.**

**Si vous avez des question ou des chose que vous n'avez pas compris je serais contente de répondre à vos interrogations. Même si ce n'est pas le cas ne vous gênez pas pour laisser un commentaire, je vous en remercierais de mille bisous. ^/^**

**Au prochain chapitre...qui arrive bientôt, KISS !**


	37. La déesse de la lune

**Hello !**

**Comme promis un rapide nouveau chapitre.**

**Torima Kenro: Oh la vilaine elle réveille ses parents en pleine nuit ouh ! Enfin moi j'peut parler un soir j'ai réveiller ma sœur, mes parents ET mon pauvre petit chat à cause d'un p***** de fou rire et le pire c'est que je ne me souvient plus de quoi je riais. ça m'a marquer sur le moment puis black out ! / Ace et Kana un couple mignon tout plein encore faut-il que Kana ouvre les yeux car pour le moment c'est pas gagner. mais t'en fait pas Ace va recevoir un petit coup de pouce du destin. ;p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**'_La mort d'un seul combattant ne suffit pas à arrêter le combat._'  
Ahmadou Kourouma**

**Chapitre 36 : La déesse de la lune.**

**POV Abby :**

\- Abby c'est le capitaine ! Me dit Penguin.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira en avant vers le centre de l'agitation. Comme Penguin me l'avait dit, Law était là accompagner par Shachi et Bepo. Autour d'eux s'agitait les indigènes armés de leur lance, ils lançaient aux pirates des cris et des grognements effrayant dans le but de les effrayer, _ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils y arriveront_.

Aro fut le premier à me voir, il vint de suite vers moi et se posa sur mon épaule après quoi je lui offris une caresse et le remercia. Law leva les yeux vers nous et s'avança, mais un indigène leva son arme vers lui. Avant qu'il n'y est de la casse d'un côté comme de l'autre, je m'interposai entre les indigènes et les pirates levant une main vers chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tout ça veut dire, miss Abby ? Demanda Law d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Cela est hélas une longue histoire.

J'allai lui en dire plus mais l'agitation chez les indigènes, qui de toute évidence ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, commençait à croître. J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Penguin qui comprit ma demande muette. Il s'avança vers Law et lui fit un rapide topo, tandis que j'expliquais aux indigènes que ces pirates étaient avec moi. L'ambiance fut dès lors beaucoup plus calme et les armes se baissèrent lentement. Je me tournai alors de nouveau vers Law qui écoutait la fin du récit de Penguin.

\- Et c'est là qu'ils se sont mis à croire qu'Abby était une déesse. Acheva Penguin.  
\- Abby une déesse ?! Dit tout bas Shachi.  
\- Ouais t'aurais dû la voir lorsque ses types lui faisaient des offrandes. Se moqua gentiment Penguin.  
\- Suivez-moi. Leur dis-je en leur faisant signe.

Je me retournai et marcha vers la tente qui m'était réservé, les pirates me suivant. Sur mon chemin tout le monde s'écartaient. Une fois dans la tente je demandai à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille.  
Le chef à la peau de léopard s'inclina puis sortis de la tente et nous laissa seule. Law se tourna vers moi.

\- Vous comprenez leur langue miss Abby ? m'interrogea Law.  
\- Oui, ils s'expriment en espagnols…une langue que j'ai étudiez il y a quelque temps.  
\- Encore une chose que j'apprends à votre sujet. Dit-il.  
\- Cela n'est surement pas la dernière.

J'avais parlé tout doucement, si bien que je me demandai s'il m'avait réellement entendu.

\- Et moi qui pensais devoir _encore _vous sauver la vie. Sourit-il sournoisement.  
\- Encore ?! Si cela vous ennuis tend que cela de me sauver, il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine de venir jusqu'ici.  
\- Et manquer un tel spectacle !

Je remarquai que son regard était en train de me scanner, je me souvins de la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je rougis légèrement tentant de cacher au mieux ma poitrine, _très peu couverte_, en croisant mes bras. Ce geste provoqua l'hilarité du capitaine nordique.  
Après avoir parlé pendant quelque temps et expliquer la situation, le sujet '_des morts qui marchent'_ arriva sur le tapis.

\- Des morts qui marchent ? S'interrogea Shachi. Tu veux dire des sortes de zombie ?!  
\- Non, il s'agit d'homme bien vivant. Leur nom leur vient seulement de leur apparence quasi cadavérique et du fait que leur état survient suite à une sorte de coma.  
\- Et mieux vaut pas les croiser après leur réveil ! affirme Penguin. Peu de temps avant que vous n'arriviez un groupe de ses hommes ont attaqué le village. Vous auriez dû voir ça, ils avaient une force incroyable et ils faisaient peur à voir.  
\- Pourquoi ils deviennent aussi bizarre ? demande Shachi.  
\- À cause d'une fleur. Il y a dans la vallée un peu plus bas un tas de ces fleurs jaune ça a créé un immense gaz toxique. Le mec à la peau de félin sur la tête nous a dit que le premier gars à avoir été empoissonné avais été chassé par là-bas. Maintenant toutes les personnes qui sont mordus sont touchées par les toxines de cette plante.

Pendant que les garçons parlaient de ses 'zombies' comme avais dit Shachi, je restai silencieuse et réfléchit. Je sentais le regard de Law sur moi, mais ne fit rien pour lui montrer que je savais qu'il m'observait. Je sentis qu'il allait parler mais quelqu'un entra dans la tente au même moment. C'était le chef en peau de léopard. Il ne dit que quelque mot qui suffit à me mettre en mouvement. Avant que je ne sorte, Law m'attrapa le bras.

\- La chamane du village est revenu. Cela fait un moment que je veux lui poser quelques question.  
\- Je viens aussi. Il se tourne vers les autres. Restez ici.

Je suivis le chef peau de léopard qui nous mena, moi et Law, vers une tente un peu recluse des autres. Les peaux de bête qui couvrais cette tente étaient plus sombre et disposait d'autre décoration plus macabre, comme des cranes d'animaux et…humains.  
J'entrai la première suivis de près par Law.

La chamane était là. C'était une très vieille femme avec la peau sur les os lui donnant un air squelettique elle avait une chevelure grisonnante, épaisse et hérisser, on aurait presque dit un buisson d'épine. L'un de ses yeux était blanc et vitreux, l'autre était aussi sombre que son manteau en peau d'ours noir. Ses mains et ses bras étaient couvert de marque dessiné dans une encre rouge, surement du sang.  
Elle se tenait devant une table sur laquelle était installer un homme, _mort sans aucun doute_, mais il s'agissait aussi d'un de ceux qu'on appelait 'mort qui marchent'.

Elle nous fit signe d'approcher de sa main squelettique. Je l'interrogeai longuement sur ce phénomène étrange. Pendant ce temps-là, Law analysa d'un œil médical le corps allongé sur la table.

\- Comment est mort cet homme ? Demanda d'un coup Law.  
\- Surement pendant l'attaque qui a eu plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- Il n'a aucune blessure apparence, du moins aucune qui aurais pu causer sa mort. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit mort pendant cette attaque.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me tournai vers la chamane et lui posa la question. À mon étonnement, Law avais raison l'homme avais été retrouvé raide mort en bordure de la jungle et amener ici.  
Je demandai alors si elle savait comment avais été tuer cet homme. Elle me répondit en faisait des gestes pour illustré son récit. Elle me montra ensuite le cou de l'homme allongé, ou une trace de morsure était visible puis elle descendit son index pour le posé sur la poitrine de l'homme.

\- Corazón !

J'avais parlé tout haut afin de finir la phrase de la chamane qui désignant effectivement le cœur du mort. À l'entente de ce mot, Law avais subitement relevé la tête et avais stoppé tout mouvement pour me regarder. Lorsque je levai mon regard vers lui, il semblait étrangement troublé ses yeux étaient fixe et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Pensant que son comportement était dû au fait qu'il ne comprenait pas je lui expliquai.

\- Elle m'a expliqué que le poison avait été injecté à cet homme par le biais d'une morsure au cou d'un autre individu atteint de cette étrange maladie. Je montrai la blessure. Le poison s'est alors rapidement rependus dans ses veines et dans tout son corps jusqu'à finalement atteindre le cœur qui s'est arrêter de battre.  
\- _Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?_ m'interrogea Aro resté longtemps silencieux.  
\- Je vais faire un antidote.  
_\- Quoi ?_

J'avais parlé tout haut, si bien que Law comme Aro l'entendit. Law allais parler, mais je fus plus rapide.

\- Ce poison est bien trop dangereux. Admettons qu'un homme extérieur à ce village soit contaminer et ne transporte ce mal sur d'autre terre. Les conséquences seraient des plus dramatiques.  
\- Nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de tout ça. Fit remarquer Law. Ce n'est pas notre problème.  
\- Cela l'est devenue le jour où je suis arrivé dans ce village…ces gens ont besoin d'aide, je ne les laisserais pas mourir si j'ai la possibilité de les sauver.  
\- Et si tu ne peux pas, ce seras un échec total.  
\- Je ne le saurai qu'après avoir essayé. Et puis le seul véritable échec serait de ne pas essayer.

Law inspira un grand coup, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Mais avec ou sans son accord j'aiderai ses gens je n'étais pas un monstre au point de les abandonner à leur sort. Law lâcha un soupir, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Miss Abby…vous êtes vraiment incorrigible.  
\- Une de mes nombreuses qualités. Dis-je d'un air moqueur.  
\- Je vais vous aider.

Pour le coup je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais après tout il était médecin, il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Après cela nous avions été récoltés, _avec la plus grande prudence_, quelque unes de ces fleurs pour en étudier le poison afin de mieux en faire un antidote. Ce ne fut qu'après de nombreuses heures de travail et de divers mélange et échec qu'on parvint à faire un antidote assez puissant pour annihiler les effets du poison de la fleur.  
J'en donnai la recette à la chamane qui s'empressa d'en faire des quantités suffisantes. Law et moi on en profita pour se reposer un peu dans la grande tente m'étant destiné. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le lit de peau de bête tandis que Law préféra l'une des chaises en os.

\- Tout à l'heure avec la vieille femme…tu as parlé de…'corazón' ?! dit-il faiblement après un cours silence.  
\- C'est le mort espagnol pour désigner le cœur…pourquoi ?  
\- ...Pour rien.

Il soupira et ses épaule s'affaissèrent, c'était comme si un poids venait de lui être enlever. Mais comme il ne voulait pas en parler, je ne le forçai à rien…_je n'étais pas son psy, non plus_.  
Le silence retomba, un silence qui se voulu pesant mais je ne serais dire pourquoi. Mes yeux commencèrent alors à se refermer doucement lorsque…

_\- Abby réveille-toi, ils sont là !_

L'appel d'Aro raisonna dans mon esprit comme une sonnerie d'alerte semblable à celle des pompier et bien qu'à moitié endormis je bondis sur mes pieds sous le regard surpris de Law qui devais surement se demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Sans lui donner de raison je sortis de la tente.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda Law en sortant derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit puisque la réponse vint d'elle-même jusqu'à lui, en sortant d'entre les arbres de la jungle. Il ouvrit des gros yeux surpris en voyant pas loin d'une dizaine d'homme semblable à des morts vivants s'élancer dans le village avec une sauvagerie digne des pires bêtes sauvage.

\- Bepo mon sabre ! hurla-t-il.  
\- Oui capitaine ! Hurla à son tour l'ours en lançant le sabre à son capitaine.

Law attrapa souplement son arme et la fit tourner entre ses mains avant de se tenir prêt à l'attaque. Mais je me plaçai devant lui.

\- Que fais-tu ?  
\- L'antidote, c'est le moment d'en faire usage !  
\- Ses monstres vont nous tuer si on les approche on a aucune chance regardent un peu comment ils sont !  
\- Ils ne sont pas plus des monstres que toi ou moi ! Un monstre choisi de l'être, ces gens ne l'ont pas choisi ils ont été empoissonné ! Ils sont innocents et je refuse de tuer des innocents !

Il sembla réfléchi un moment, puis repoussa son sabre dans son fourreau en soupirant.

\- Je suis bien fou pour te laisser faire une telle chose…Comment comptes-tu les approcher ?  
\- Je ne vais pas les approcher.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, _même si je savais qu'il le comprendrait_, je filai à toute allure vers la tente de la chamane. Par une chance de tous les diables elle avait fait un plein chaudron de l'antidote. Je pris tout un sac de fléchettes à sarbacanes et les plongeai dans le chaudron afin de les imprégner de l'antidote. Une fois toutes les fléchettes prêtes je ressortis.

Dehors, Law faisait en sorte d'attirer les hommes empoisonner vers moi afin qu'ils soient suffisamment proche pour que je leur envoie une des fléchettes à l'aide de mon pouvoir, mais pas trop pour ne pas risquer d'être atteinte à mon tour.

Les fléchettes allaient se planter dans la peau des 'morts' avec une parfaite réussite néanmoins l'antidote ne faisait pas effet de suite ce qui fit qu'a un certain moment, ils furent trop près de moi pour m'ignorer. Je me retrouvai donc encercler.

\- _Ne reste pas là, ils vont te tuer ! _Me hurla Aro en volant au-dessus de moi.  
_\- Je suis coincé !  
_\- _Utilise des fléchettes !  
__\- Non, si j'en utilise trop cela risque de les tuer !  
__\- C'est toi qui va être tué si tu ne fais rien !_

L'un des homme du groupe qui m'entourait s'approcha dangereusement, je lui balançai un énorme tronc à la figure, mais cela lui fit autant d'effet que si je lui avais lancé une balle en mousse. Je repérai un énorme crane de ce qui devais être celui d'un crocodile géant et le fit voltiger vers lui. L'animant à l'image d'un véritable crocodile, l'homme se débattit avec le crane, me délaissant quelque minute, juste le temps de fuir.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue c'est qu'il attrape le crane et ne l'envoie dans ma direction, ce qui me fit tomber et annula par la même occasion mon pouvoir. L'homme debout de nouveau face à moi se pencha près à m'attaquer, mais dans un 'ploc' il disparue de mon champ de vision au profit d'un pull jaune. Je papillonnai des yeux avant de comprendre que Law avais usé de son pouvoir pour me transférer dans ses bras.

\- Ça devient une habitude ! dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Te sauver la vie, j'entends. Il faudrait peut être que j'envisage de te faire payer chacun de tes sauvetages, je pourrais devenir riche au bout d'un mois.

Outré par son comportement mais également, _et surtout_, par son arrogance je m'éloignai de lui en boudant. Il se mit à rire avec son air si narcissique.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes empoisonné qui avaient reçu les fléchettes tombèrent tous comme des mouches sous l'effet de l'antidote qui avait pris son temps pour agir. Tout redevint alors calme, les blessée furent soigner et guéri avec l'antidote si besoin.

Par la suite la colline aux fleurs jaune empoisonner fut brûler jusqu'à la dernière pétale il ne resta donc plus aucune de ses fleurs. Les guerrier du village prirent en chassent les dernier morts dans la jungle armée de leur arme imbiber d'antidote. La paix était donc revenue dans ce village…_mais le plus dur fut d'en partir_.

Il avait fallu une tonne d'explications et des heures avant qu'enfin ces indigènes ne me laissent repartir en mer. Certains avaient même tenté de me retenir et avaient demandé à ce que je reste avec eux, j'avais du inventer une histoire comme quoi d'autre m'attendait et que mon destin m'attirait ailleurs…ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisque le destin me révéla bien des choses dans mon avenirs…mais ça je ne le savais pas encore.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**On en fini avec cette histoire 'de morts qui marchent' et d'empoisonnement.**

**le prochain chapitre devrais tarder un peu mais pas trop et pour pallier à cette absence deux chapitre sortirons successivement...du moins normalement.**

**Autre détail le CHAPITRE SPÉCIAL 200 review est prêt à être publier...il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire si vous voulez le lire. REVIEW !**

**Aller au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	38. La maison aux milles portes

**Nous revoila ! Et non on n'est pas morte.**

**je sais que je vous avais prévenue pour l'arriver tardive de ce chapitre mais je ne pensais pas que se serais aussi long. C'est fou ce que ça fait long. bon aller assez discuter après tout c'est pas pour ça que vous venir ici mais pour lire cette fic...du moins je l'espère. XD**

* * *

**_'On ne sait jamais ce qu'on va trouver derrière une porte. C'est peut-être ça, la vie : pousser des portes.'_  
Alberto Espinosa Puig.**

**Chapitre 37 : La maison aux milles portes.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Alors cette île n'est pas sous le contrôle de Barbe Blanche ?  
\- Non, et elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais aujourd'hui on estime qu'il est préférable de l'avoir sous notre protection.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- L'île est placée sur un point stratégique du nouveau monde.  
\- Bah pourquoi personne n'a tenté d'en prendre le contrôle avant alors ?  
\- À cause des rumeurs qu'il y a sur cette île depuis quelques années.  
\- Quel rumeurs ?  
\- L'île est occuper par 5 villes dont 4 encore habitable. La dernière de ses villes a été abandonnée par ses habitants il y a plusieurs années. Ajouta Thatch. On raconte que le château de cette 5ème ville serait hanté, habité par une créature mystérieuse.  
\- Et c'est pour trouver cette créature qu'on va là-bas ?!  
\- Non ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien…on va seulement parler aux habitants et leur dirent que leurs île va devenir un des territoires de Barbe Blanche. La créature n'est qu'un mythe.  
\- Ah, bon…

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rencontré cette sois disant créature, mais bon si Thatch disait que ce n'était qu'un mythe que des 'on-dit', alors peut-être qu'il avait raison.  
C'est donc dans l'intention d'obtenir un nouveau territoire pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche que nous faisions voile vers cette île. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, seule la 4ème division s'était chargée de cela. J'avais tellement insisté pour venir avec lui que Thatch avais finalement accepté, faut dire que depuis l'histoire de l'île de la musique je m'étais ennuyé ferme. Je m'entrainais et rigolait avec les gars, mais la plupart du temps je m'ennuyais alors un peu d'action me ferais pas de mal.

Le jour de notre départ, 5 jours plus tôt, Ace avais demandé à venir lui aussi mais Marco s'était opposer à ça en disant qu'il serait plus utile à bord du navire principal. Il avait longuement boudé après ça, et il n'était même pas venue me dire au revoir ce qui m'avais un attristé.

\- Tiens regarde on arrive. Me dit Thatch en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il me montra une île au loin et je dois dire que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
L'île était entièrement recouverte par un épais nuage de brouillard qui s'illuminait de temps à autre par le flash d'un éclair dont le grondement se faisait entendre quelques secondes après.

\- C'est…particulier. Dis-je simplement.  
\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y régnait une telle ambiance. Dit Thatch septique. De ce qu'on m'a dit, l'île était tout le temps ensoleiller et les gens se pressaient même par millier sur les plages de sables.  
\- Il a fumé celui qui t'a dit ça !  
\- On arrive peut être dans une mauvaise saison.  
\- Ou alors on s'est trompé de route.  
\- Pas possible, l'éternal pose pointe cette île.  
\- Bah il est naze alors !  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, on verra sur place ce qu'il en est.

Malgré tout je continuais de croire que ce n'était pas normal Varo me donna même raison, mais Thatch n'écoutai déjà plus.

On accosta à l'une des 4 villes qui bordaient l'île. Les gens étaient au moins aussi sombres que les nuages au-dessus de leur tête et pour une si grande ville il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans les rues.

\- Y a foule ici ! Dis-je tout haut partageant ma pensée.  
\- Plus on avance et moins je suis rassuré. Rien de ce qu'on m'a dit ne correspond à cette île, c'est même tout le contraire.  
\- Cela doit bien faire un moment que vous n'êtes pas venue alors. Intervint une voix à notre droite.

On se tourna pour voir un vieil homme complètement avachis sur un tas de filet de pêche. Il était sale et avait un gros ventre bien rebondit qui dépassait en partit de son t-shirt qui avais autrefois dû être blanc. Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide. Je devinai à son odeur qu'il n'en était pas à sa première binouze.  
Il se redressa mollement sur son siège de fortune et tourna vers nous son visage caché derrière une barbe hirsute et grisonnante.

\- Ç'doit bien faire plus de 13ans qu'cette île n'connais plus qu'd'vieux jours. Nous dit-il de sa voix cassé.  
\- Alors ça n'a pas toujours été aussi sombre ? l'interrogeais-je.  
\- Oh non, c'te ville était bien belle, plein d'vie et d'couleurs. Mais d'puis s'te monstre vit dans l'château c'est l'horreur.  
\- C'est quoi comme monstre ? Demandais-je curieuse.  
\- Personne n'le sait. On parle juste d'une ombre qui s'balade à la nuit tombé. Le vieux Jack en a perdue 20 d'ses bêtes à cause d'se monstre. Une plaie j'vous dis. Il but une longue gorgé de sa bouteille. S'vous v'lez plus d'info z'allez qu'à voir le vieux Hiroshi a c't'heure-ci il doit être au bar. On raconte qu'il aurait vue l'monstre.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va faire. Dit Thatch en m'attrapant le bras pour m'emmener avec lui.

On suivit le conseil du vieil ivrogne et on se rendit au bar, quelque peu sombre et délavé. À l'intérieur il n'y avait pas grande monde 3 personne, 6 si on comptait le barman, la serveuse et le mec qui jouait du piano dans le fond de la salle.  
Thatch se dirigea tout droit vers un vieil homme assis à une table dans l'ombre, je le suivis.

\- Vous êtes Hiroshi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez les jeunes ?  
\- On raconte que vous avez vu le monstre de l'île ! Dis-je alors que Thatch ne disait rien, il se tourna alors vers moi. Quoi ?  
\- Foutez moi la paix, vous ne trouvez pas que cette ville est assez sombre comme ça, il faut que vous veniez assombrir mon paysage plus encore.  
\- On veut en savoir plus.  
\- Kana, s'il te plait. Me dit Thatch. Nous sommes des pirates, les pirates de Barbe Blanche nous sommes ici pour vous proposer notre protection.  
\- Vous arrivez trop tard, 13ans trop tard les jeunes…maintenant laisser moi et repartez, vous ne ferez que vous attirez que de gros ennuis.

Le vieil homme se leva et après avoir payé sa consommation s'apprêta à sortir dans les rues assombris par les nuages. Si Thatch ne fit rien pour le retenir, moi je m'avançai de quelque pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Il s'arrêta et se tourna de 3/4. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'on n'y arrivera pas ? Ma sœur disait toujours que le seul échec serait de ne pas essayer !  
\- Votre sœur est une idiote.

Je vis rouge pendant une seconde, la seconde qui me suffit pour arriver à hauteur du vieil homme et me planter devant lui une dague à la main. Face à moi ses yeux s'étaient ouverts pour former deux grosses billes de frayeur.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas une idiote ! Clamais-je haut et fort.  
\- Kana arrête ça ! Arriva à ma hauteur Thatch.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me fit doucement baisser mon armes, je récupérai mon calme. Mais le vieux lui était comme paralysée, sa lèvre inferieur tremblait tout comme ses mains.

\- Co-comment avais vous fait cela ?  
\- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

Il détourna la tête comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées que sa frayeur avait dispersées.  
Thatch m'entraîna vers la sortie. On arriva dans une rue principale lorsqu'on entendit le vieil homme nous appeler et nous demander de le suivre. On le suivit jusqu'à un embarcadère vide.

\- Un vampire. Dit-il après un long silence.  
\- Quoi ?! dit Thatch en même temps que moi.  
\- Le monstre qui terrorise cette île, c'est un vampire. Ce monstre à l'apparence d'une jeune fille qui parais douce et innocente mais il n'en est rien. C'est un être assoiffé de sang. Elle a tué une vingtaine de bêtes, de magnifique chevaux pure races et craint le soleil…raison pour laquelle se brouillard nous cache toute lumière depuis 13 ans.  
\- Vous croyez qu'un vampire vit ici ?!  
\- Je n'en crois rien, j'en suis sûr !  
\- Pourquoi vous nous dite tout cela ! Demandais-je soudainement.  
\- J'ai réfléchit…il se peut que vous soyez cette aide extérieur qu'on a longtemps attendu et espérer…tout ce que j'espère c'est que j'ai raison et que je ne vous envoie pas à la mort.

Après avoir échangé quelque information avec le vieil homme, il repartit comme il était venu.  
Thatch me fit part de son plan, se débarrasser de ce 'vampire' serais pour l'équipage une occasion de gagner la confiance des habitants et de se faire bien voir, ils auraient alors une chance de pouvoir contrôler l'île et d'en faire l'un de leur territoire.

On retourna au bateau et on réunit une équipe d'une dizaine d'homme pour aller au château et d'autre groupe pour monter la garde en ville ou obtenir plus d'informations à droite à gauche.  
Moi je faisais partie de l'équipe qui allait au château avec Thatch. Au début il ne voulait pas, disant que c'était dangereux, mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas su résister, _en même temps qui le peut_.  
On se mit en route pour le château, mais avant de pouvoir y arriver on devait traverser un grand et sombre bois.

\- Silence écoutez ! dit Thatch en faisant signe de s'arrêter.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.  
\- Chut, écoute...tu n'entends rien ?

Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il semblait entendre, mais je n'entendais que le bruit du vent et les feuille des arbres secouer par celui-ci. J'allais râler et lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien mais tout d'un coup j'entendis un autre son.  
Ce n'était pas un son qui venait du bois, enfin qui n'était pas produit par les bois. Ce n'était ni le vent, ni les feuilles, ni même un quelconque animal, mais une voix humaine…qui chantait.  
Je ne pouvais pas entendre les paroles de la chanson, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

\- Quoi que ce soit, ça se rapproche. Dit Thatch en se mettant en garde, très vite imité par les autres.  
\- On dirait une fille ! Dit quelqu'un dans le groupe.  
\- Toute seule dans les bois ?! Lui dit un autre en lui donnant une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine viendrais faire dans les bois toute seule à une heure aussi tardive j'te le demande, pauvre idiot.  
\- Pas la peine de me frapper, je dis juste ce que j'entends c'est tout. Et puis c'est toi l'idiot.

Ils commencèrent à se chercher l'un l'autre, tandis que Thatch tentait d'écouter. Je tendis l'oreille à mon tour, puis…le silence.

\- On dirait que ça s'est arrêté. Dit Thatch en se tournant vers moi. Avançons.  
\- Prend ça et ça.  
\- Approche un peu je vais te faire voir !  
\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Cria Thatch pour faire arrêter les deux bagarreurs.

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste, mais leur regard n'était pas poser sur Thatch mais sur quelque chose derrière lui. La bouche grande ouverte ils pointèrent d'un même mouvement le doigt pour montrer un point derrière nous.  
Thatch se tourna à son tour et paru aussi choquer que ses collègues, je me tournai ensuite pour voir deux gros yeux rouges briller à quelques mètres derrière moi. Une bouche immense apparue avec des grosses dents et une haleine des plus nauséabondes. Le monstre qui nous faisait face n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un arbre immense qui avais pris vie pour on ne sait quelle raison. Voyants ses branches, qui lui servaient de mains, s'approcher de moi je reculai.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Articula un des pirates.

Il resta sans réponse car d'autre arbre mutant nous encerclèrent et s'avançaient de plus en plus.

\- Ne restons pas là avançons ! Ordonna Thatch en pointant une direction.

Sans plus attendre tout le groupe s'engouffra dans le seul passage encore ouverts. Derrière nous on entendit les troncs des arbres mutant grincée et craquer monstrueusement. On ne s'arrêta pas de courir pas même lorsqu'on atteint la ville abandonner. À chaque coin de rue semblait se cacher des monstre étrange et les yeux rouge et brillant qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure de notre chemin me donnais la chair de poule.

J'aurais volontiers fait demi-tour, _les autres aussi sans l'ombre d'un doute_, si le chemin que nous avions pris pour venir ne s'était pas tout simplement refermer sur nous, nous obligeant à avancer toujours plus loin.

\- Là, le château !  
\- Entrez vite à l'intérieur ne vous retournez pas !

Le premier qui arriva aux portes du château commença à ouvrir l'une des grosse portes en bois massif, rapidement aidé par ses collègues. La porte pivota alors sur ses gongs et s'ouvris suffisamment pour nous laisser entrer. Une fois tous à l'intérieur on referma afin d'empêcher quoi que ce soit de nous suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'était flippant !  
\- Moi je ne retourne pas dehors, pas tant que ses…choses sont là.  
\- Du calme ! Les fit taire Thatch. Tout le monde va bien c'est ce qui compte.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant commandant ?  
\- On va tacher de trouver une autre sortie et également une explication à tout ce cirque.  
\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Dit un homme un peu plus loin.

Afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça, On se tourna pour voir l'intérieur du château. On comprit alors le pourquoi de sa réplique. Chaque centimètre carré des murs de ce château était couverte de porte de différente taille et de différence couleur.  
Il y avait un grand escalier qui au lieu de mener vers un couloir quelconque menait tout droit à une porte, d'autre couloirs ici et là semblait s'étendre à l'infini mais chaque fois de part et d'autre des murs s'étalait des portes, encore et toujours des portes.

\- Bah on dirait que celui qui vit ici n'a pas peur de se perdre. Dis-je. Vous croyez qu'il a un plan ? Il pourrait nous le prêter.  
\- Mais dans quel délire on est encore tomber ! se demanda Thatch en faisant parcourir à son regard des allé et venue d'un bout à l'autre de ce château.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, avant la fin de semaine si tout va bien. C'est promis. ^^**

**\- CHAPITRE 7 : Kana fait la cuisine qui termine sans dessus-dessous = Cendrillon lorsque les 3 fées prépare la fêtes pour l'anniversaire d'Aurore et que cela se solde par une catastrophe.  
****\- CHAPITRE 9 : '_Imbécile de gros bidon_' = Phrase dite par Lilo à Gantu (le méchant grand et bleu) dans le film Lilo et Stitch.  
****\- CHAPITRE 10 : Frost le cuistot de l'équipage = Son nom viens de la légende de Jack Frost l'esprit de la neige et de l'hiver. Dans le film 'Jack Frost' le personnage principal meurt dans un accident de voiture et est réincarner dans un bonhomme de neige...d'ou le physique de Frost dans l'équipage.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	39. Creuser peu à peu pour trouver un coeur

**Hello!**

**Oui je sais, j'aurais publier plus tôt si internet ne s'était pas mis à bugger et à faire de ma vie un enfer.**

**Enfin bref...ce chapitre-ci n'est pas l'un de mes préférer. Je ne suis pas fan du début mais ma sœur me disait que c'était nécessaire pour la suite alors j'ai laisser faire. A vous de nous dire ce que vous en penser.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**_'Quel enfant n'a jamais cru, par une tiède nuit d'été où il ne pouvait s'endormir, voir dans le ciel le voilier de Peter Pan ?'_  
Roberto Cotroneo.**

**Chapitre 38 : Creuser peu à peu pour trouver un cœur.**

**POV Abby :**

Notre dernier arrêt sur une île peuplée de_ vrais habitant_ _civilisés_ m'avais permis d'acheter de nouveau vêtement mais aussi et surtout un roman en trois partie que j'avais trouvé chez un libraire de la ville et que j'étais en train de lire en ce moment.  
Cela parlait de l'aventure d'un homme qui voyage à travers le monde et qui résous les mystères de ce monde ci. J'étais vraiment friande d'histoire dans ce genre, aventure et mystère du monde. Mais s'il y avait un genre que je préférais c'était les romans fantastique, mais pas le genre conte de fée niais pour enfant non ça ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Mon livre préférer était _Peter Pan_. Bon ça pouvait passer pour un conte de fée pour enfant…mais j'aimais tout de même beaucoup ce livre. L'histoire de ce jeune garçon qui ne vieillit jamais.  
Je ne dis pas que la perspective de vivre éternellement m'enthousiasme, l'immortalité ne m'intéressais pas ce qui m'intéressait chez Peter Pan c'était sa capacité à faire ce qu'il voulait, à ne jamais grandir moralement quoi qu'il arrive il restait un enfant libre et innocent qui ne se souciait ni du futur ni même du passé et parfois…_je l'enviais_.

\- On va bientôt manger, Abby ! Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de ma cabine.

Et oui autre nouvelle, j'avais à présent ma propre cabine. Bon elle n'était pas très grande mais elle me suffisait. Il y avait un lit, une armoire et également une bibliothèque un peu bricolé qui ne comportait _pour l'instant_ qu'un nombre faible d'ouvrage. Mais je comptais bien la remplir de livre de ce monde ci.

Le seul inconvénient à mon déménagement, était la salle d'eau. La cabine que j'occupais n'était à la base pas faite comme étant une cabine à proprement parler, cette pièce servait surtout de salle de stockage. Si je voulais aller prendre une douche, je devais descendre au niveau inférieur. Autant dire que je me voyais mal traverser tout un couloir et aller au niveau inférieur juste pour une douche. Dans sa grande bonté, _si je puis dire_, Trafalgar avais accepté que j'utilise sa salle d'eau personnel. La raison ? Sa cabine faisait face à la mienne…sacrée déménagement, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dit comme ça, cela ne paraissait pas énorme mais pour moi c'est un bond énorme en avant. Partager la même chambre, _le même lit_, avec cet homme m'avais quelque peu rendue parano et mes nuits s'en étaient sentis bien réduite.

Je ferma mon livre dans un pouf, coupant par la même occasion le fil de mes pensées sombre et me leva pour rejoindre le réfectoire pour dîner.  
Lorsque j'entrai personne ne sembla le remarquer…en fait ils le remarquèrent, mais personne ne le montra. J'allais m'asseoir dans un coin, lorsque…

\- Abby ! M'appela Losc.

Je me tournai, il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir près de lui. Je m'avançai vers lui et me posa sur la chaise libre à sa gauche. À ma propre gauche se trouvait un petit jeune du nom de Matt, il s'occupait des radars, sonar et de tout un tas de truc du poste de commande. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'en de rare occasion, et on s'en portait bien l'un comme l'autre.

\- On ne t'a pas vue de la journée. Me dit Penguin assis en face de moi. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent.  
\- J'étais fatigué. Répondis-je évasivement.  
\- Tu dois l'être souvent alors. Ricana Shachi. Tu passes ton temps dans ta cabine, on ne te voit plus.  
\- Vous par contre si on pouvait vous voir moins souvent ça nous ferais des vacances. Dit Losc son éternelle cigarette dans la bouche.  
\- Et ta tronche alors ? Tu crois que ça nous amuse de te voir tous les jours ?!

Et une dispute éclata, enfin c'était plus une discussion très animée qu'une réelle dispute, mais bon.  
L'air souriant et chantonnant, Frost vint placer les premiers plats sur la table, plats sur lesquelles l'équipage se précipita. Les mains allaient et venaient des plats au centre de la table aux assiettes des grands affamés. Rien dans ce comportement ne m'avait choqué, c'était des pirates et puis à l'orphelinat les heures à table étaient souvent similaires à un champ de guerre. Les premiers arrivés étaient les premiers servis et il fallait souvent protéger son assiette de ses voisins un peu trop entreprenants. C'est bien connus quand on a faim on en oublie même les convenances, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je m'y mis également.

Le capitaine des lieux arriva une vingtaine de minutes après le début du repas, d'un pas certain il s'avança jusqu'à sa place attitré en bout de table près de Bepo.  
Je ne fis pas attention à lui, et remercia Frost lorsqu'il me remplit à nouveau mon verre. Dans toute sa bonté, Frost avais oublié l'incident de la cuisine et ne m'en avais pas tenue rigueur, il se comportait avec moi en vrais gentleman.

\- Êtes-vous souffrante miss Abby ? demanda tout d'un coup Law en me fixant.  
\- Pas que je sache. Répondis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon verre nouvellement remplit.  
\- Tu es alors capable de remplir ton verre seule. Il marqua une pause. Tu n'es pas plus privilégier qu'un autre ici, tu n'es pas cette déesse que pensait voir en toi ses indigènes. Tu es Abby, mon assistante personnelle et membre à part entière de mon équipage.  
\- Je n'ai pas cette présomption de me croire supérieur à qui que ce soit. Je connais ma place. Si Frost à agit ainsi c'est parce qu'il est un véritable gentleman, lui. Ce qui de toute évidence vous fait réellement défaut…_capitaine_.  
\- Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de te laisser sur cette île. Et puis...Il se tut un moment pendant lequel il me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je dois avouer que la tenue qu'ils t'ont offerte t'allait à ravir. Quelle dommage que tu ne la porte plus.

Je ne saurais dire si les rougeurs de mes joues étaient dues à la gêne occasionné par ses paroles ou bien à la colère qui monta en moi de l'entendre se payer une fois de plus ma tête. Dans tous les cas, je me levai tapant du poing sur la table et quitta la pièce pour disparaître dans le couloir.  
J'en avais plus qu'assez de son comportement et de ses moqueries, _surtout concernant cette île de sauvages_, finalement j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester on aurait eu, lui et moi, un poids en moins sur la conscience.

\- _Tu sais bien qu'il ne le pense pas_. Me dit Aro en venant se poser sur mon épaule. _Il cherche seulement à te taquiner_.  
\- _Qu'il s'abstienne !_ Rugis-je mentalement.

Afin de faire passer le surplus de colère que j'avais en moi, je tentai de lire un livre et de m'y plonger corps et âme, sans succès. J'optai alors pour quelque chose de plus…sportif.

Sachant que l'équipage devait être encore à table et qu'après cela ils retourneraient chacun à leur tâche, ou bien qu'ils seraient trop occuper à jouer ou alors qu'ils allaient simplement se coucher, je me changeai pour vêtir un pantalon large bleu clair et un débardeur de sport gris, puis me dirigeai vers la salle qui servait de salle de sport.  
Comme prédit personne n'était là, même Aro avais décidé de ne pas me suivre et était allé se balader dieu sais ou dans ce sous-marin ou alors était allé prendre l'air.  
Je commençai par des exercices de respirations, puis m'échauffa avant de commencer sérieusement un entrainement. Face à un mannequin, les mains enroulé dans des bandages, enchaînait les coups, cherchant à frapper toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.  
Je continuai ainsi pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que mon corps fût couvert de sueur et que j'en sois complètement essoufflé. Sentant ma résistance à bout, je m'accordai une pause.  
M'épongeant le visage avec une serviette, j'en vins à regretter de ne pas avoir pris une bouteille d'eau pour…

\- Je plains ce pauvre mannequin.

Je me tournai, après un sursaut, vers Losc. Souriant légèrement une cigarette entre les lèvres, _comme à son habitude_, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit…une bouteille d'eau. Devant mon air surpris il sourit et s'expliqua.

\- Je t'ai entendu lorsque je suis passé tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que tu ne dirais pas non à un peu d'eau après tant d'efforts.  
\- Merci. Dis-je en prenant la bouteille.

Je débouchai la bouteille et fit couler l'eau fraîche dans ma gorge qui s'en sentie bien mieux.

\- Dit moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?  
\- Peu de temps après le dîner.  
\- Ça doit bien faire presque 3 heures. Dit-il en soufflant un nuage de nicotine.

Presque 3 heures ?! Pas étonnant que je sois autant essoufflé.  
Je pris une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, plus généreuse cette fois, puis lâchai un soupira d'aise. Ça faisait du bien de boire après un effort aussi intense et puis cela m'avais également permis de me calmer.  
Je tournai la tête vers Losc, lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi et plus précisément sur mon bras gauche. Il avait l'air pensif, comme ailleurs, les yeux toujours posé sur la cicatrice que j'avais sur l'épaule, il inspira.

\- C'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il timide.  
\- Pas toujours…il y a des jours ou je ne sens rien et d'autre ou un simple effleurement suffit à réveiller une intense douleur.

Je m'attendis à ce qu'il me dise que je devais en parler au capitaine, qu'il me donnerait un calmant ou quelque chose dans le genre…mais il ne dit rien se contentant simplement de souffler des nuages de fumée blanche.  
Il devait savoir que le sujet '_capitaine'_ n'était pas celui que j'aimais abordée.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de t'en tirer avec cette brûlure…je ne dis pas que c'est rien, mais tu aurais pu perdre bien plus.  
\- J'en ai conscience…excuses moi, j'ai bien le besoin d'une bonne douche.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Il s'écarta en souriant et disparu dans le couloir avant moi. Je marchai vers l'étage supérieur…mais m'arrêta subitement. Il était tard, Law devais dormir je n'allais pas entrer dans sa cabine et user de sa salle de bain. Je risquerais de le réveiller…_pas que cela m'inquiète_. J'allai plutôt aller dans la salle de bain commune.  
Je pris rapidement des affaires de rechange dans ma cabine et descendit dans la salle de bain, les couloirs étaient vide et sombre. Tout le monde devait être en train de dormir.

J'entrai doucement dans la salle d'eau…personne. Parfait. Posant mes affaires sur le coin d'un lavabo, je pris une cabine de douche et commença ma toilette. L'eau chaude, presque brûlante s'écoulait sur ma peau, me relaxant, et détendant tous mes muscles devenus endoloris par l'effort qui avais précédée.  
Après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes je coupai l'eau et m'enroula dans une serviette et en pris une autres pour me sécher les cheveux. Quel dommage qu'il n'y est pas de sèche-cheveux ici, j'en aurais vraiment eu besoin.  
Mon corps sécher et habiller, ainsi que mes cheveux sécher et coiffer, _tant bien que mal_, je sortis de la salle d'eau et rejoignit ma cabine. L'horloge montrait qu'il était déjà minuit passé mais je n'avais pas sommeil.

Je sortis et me décida à profiter d'une nuit douce pour me rendre sur le pont. Je m'accoudai au bastingage et regarda la mer. La lune, en forme de croissant se reflétait dans l'océan lui donnant un sourire étincelant, quand les nuages ne la cachaient pas.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Je me retournai pour voir Losc s'approcher et venir s'asseoir sur le bastingage près de moi, les pieds dans le vide.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis venue profiter de la nuit…et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Je suis de garde. J'étais dans la vigie lorsque je t'ai vue. Dit-il souriant.

Un silence tomba entre nous, un silence pas gênant, ni pesant juste un silence. Un silence seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues qui percutaient la coque du navire et le souffle de Losc lorsqu'il expirait la fumée de sa cigarette. Sous la lumière de la lune, la fumée blanche lui donnait un air fantomatique.  
Lorsqu'il sentie mon regard sur lui, il pivota la tête dans ma direction. Il me regarda à son tour, et plissa les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?  
\- Non, non du tout…je…je me disais juste que tu fumais beaucoup.  
\- Ah ça…j'ai bien essayé d'arrêter, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis ça m'aide à me détendre et à oublier les petit tracas de la vie. Tu vois un peu le genre.  
\- Oui…je voie très bien.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ?!

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, lui montrant parfaitement que je n'avais pas compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour décompresser, pour te calmer ?...afin à part frapper dans un pauvre mannequin un bois qui n'a rien demander. Dit-il en souriant.

Je fis la moue et il rigola.

\- Mm…je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, disons que j'étais…  
\- Tu étais à cran ! Termina-t-il. T'en fait pas je comprends, il arrive toujours un moment où on est plus ou moins à fleur de peau.

À fleur de peau ?! J'étais bien plus qu'à fleur de peau, j'étais littéralement en train de bouillir de l'intérieur.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, ça arrive de se mettre en colère.  
\- Il est bien rare que je m'énerve réellement.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu sembles avoir un caractère plutôt explosif…je veux dire que tu parais être quelqu'un qui s'énerve facilement.  
\- Cela n'est pas le cas, il m'arrive de montrer les dents mais je sais prendre sur moi.  
\- Mais il y a bien des moments ou la colère explose ?! Tu sais exploser de temps en temps ça peut faire du bien.  
\- Cela dépend de la colère…pour ma part je préfère éviter de me mettre en colère.

Comme s'il savait que je ne lui donnerais de toute façon aucune réponse, Losc ne demanda rien. Il lâcha un long soupir accompagné d'une longue bouffée de fumée. Je regardai les volutes de fumée s'enrouler dans le vent et se disperser pour finalement disparaître.

On discuta calmement cette nuit-là, sans se douter que dans un coin sombre du pont, quelqu'un nous écoutait.  
Adossé contre la paroi du couloir qui donnait sur le pont, Law souriait légèrement de voir que finalement je n'étais pas aussi renfermer, de voir qu'on pouvait tout de même apercevoir un cœur sous la couche de glace.  
Aussi silencieusement qu'il était venue, il repartit dans sa cabine. Suivis plusieurs heures plus tard par Losc et moi-même.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**J'aime bien cette fin toute mignonne entre Losc et Abby qui se rapprochent l'une de l'autre. Abby ouvre enfin son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur ou bien même Aro. Et Law se cachottier à beau titiller la jeune femme il n'en reste pas moins attentionné...même s'il ne le monstre pas. ^^**

**Enfin on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**\- CHAPITRE 12 : L'idée de l'hyperventilation d'Abby nous est venu après avoir vue le manga 'Nana'. Nana Osaki (la chanteuse rock) est atteinte d'hyperventilation.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 15 : L'achat de Kana = Dans Gladiator, Proximo qui achète des esclave. C'est à cette scène qu'on a eu l'idée de faire l'achat de Kana. Cela ne se passe pas de la même manière mais l'idée viens de là.**


	40. Au pays des merveilles

**Hello!**

**Cette fois on se retrouve avec un chapitre sur Kana et sa petite troupe fraîchement arriver dans le château d'un potentiel vampire. D'ailleurs ce chapitre devrais vous rappeler quelque chose. ^^**

**Un dessin sur ce chapitre est déjà visible dans mon deviantart que vous pouvez aller voir depuis la page de mon profil. on peut même y voir Varo. ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'- Suis-je devenu fou ?**_  
_**\- Oui je pense Chapelier. Mais je vais te dire un secret : la plupart des gens bien le sont.'  
**_**Alice in Wonderland**

**Chapitre 39 : Au pays des merveilles.**

**POV Kana :**

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'on était dans ce château et déjà le monde nous semblait sens dessus-dessous. En plus des portes tous les 50 centimètres, il y avait des escaliers qui menaient nulle part. On avait même failli tomber dans un gouffre sans fond en ouvrant une porte, une autre nous avais mené au bord d'un lac…un lac dans un château, il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?!

\- Pas par là non plus. dit Thatch en faisant demi-tour.

Il soupira en montrant derrière lui les escaliers qui était assez anormal, puisqu'ils étaient à l'envers et menait vers le plafond comme si c'était un autre étage. On fit donc demi-tour, lorsque Yale, l'un des membres de notre groupe sursauta.

\- Là regarder ! Dit-il en hurlant et en montrant un point dans le noir.  
\- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Thatch en l'approchant.  
\- Il y avait une bête, un truc couvert de poil, tout blanc, mais je n'ai pas bien vue, ça se déplaçait trop vite.  
\- Un truc blanc plein de poils ?! Répétais-je. T'es sure que t'a pas trop bus, l'ami.  
\- Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Dit-il vexer…Là !

Il pointa quelque chose derrière moi, mais quand je me tournai, il n'y avait rien. Je me retournai vers lui, en levant un sourcil.

\- Mais je ne mens pas ! C'était une grosse boule de poils blanc…et un plus il portait une veste.  
\- Cette fois tu débloque grave. Lui dis-je les mains sur les hanches. Tu devrais…  
\- Chut ! Me coupa Thatch. Vous entendez ?

On tendit l'oreille. Le silence qui suivit fut alors troubler par d'étranges bruits. D'abord il y avait ce bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un sautait et puis il y avait un genre de…

\- On dirait le tic-tac d'une montre. Me coupa une fois de plus Thatch. Là regarder !

On tourna la tête pour voir dans la pénombre, le pelage blanc d'un petit lapin de la taille d'un chien. Et comme l'avais dit Yale il portait une petite veste à carreaux et dans l'une de ses poches une montre à gousset.

\- Vous voyez ! Nous dit Yale. Je ne mentais pas !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un lapin fait ici ? S'interrogea Thatch.  
\- Moi je me demanderais plutôt pourquoi il porte une veste et une montre.  
\- Il s'en va !  
\- Suivons-le !

Comme ordonner on se mit à courir après le lapin blanc en veste…bizarrement cette situation me rappela quelque chose, mais avant que je n'ai pu mettre la main dessus, on déboucha dans un cul de sac et le lapin disparue. On allait faire demi-tour lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds…puis le noir.

_Me trouveras tu si je me cache ?...au fond du couloir je me dérobe…si tu me suis tu es la souris…_

La mélodie raisonnait quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes, et semblait être chanté par une jeune femme la même que celle qui chantait dans la forêt vivante. C'est au son de cette étrange chanson que j'ouvris les yeux. Après notre chute, je m'étais évanoui quelque instant. À côté de moi, les autres reprenant eux aussi leur esprits…il ne semblait pas y avoir de casse.

\- Ce qui sont pas morts dites quelque chose que je vous entende !

On entendit des gémissements et des plaintes de douleurs, mais tout le monde était vivant et en un seul morceau.  
On se redressa tout un par un, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Je regardais le plafond, il n'était pas plus haut que 5 mètres, pourtant la chute qu'on avait fait avais semblé plus longue.

\- _Une maison de fou_ ! Critiqua Varo.

Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans un grand hall avec en son centre une grande table ou reposait un service à thé. La pièce ne semblait pas avoir de porte, les murs était couvert d'un épais rideau rouge sang.  
Thatch s'approcha de la table et pris une petite fiole poser là. Je m'approchai de lui et regarda la fiole qu'il tenait. Une petite étiquette y était accrocher et y était inscrit '_Buvez-moi'_. une fois encore quelque chose tilta dans ma tête.

\- Y a pas plus gros comme piège. Dit Thatch. On ne va tout de même pas avaler ce truc.

_J'en ai marre de jouer avec ma poupée…Voudrais tu me voir dans ma belle robe..._

Une fois encore cette voix enfantine se mis à raisonner quelque pas au-dessus de nos têtes, mais il n'y avait rien.  
Lorsqu'on baissa de nouveau les yeux une petite maison de poupée était apparue.

\- Ça y est je me souviens ! Dis-je en frappant dans mes mains.  
\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? m'interrogea Thatch.  
\- De tout ça ! Je montrai la pièce autour de nous. Ce château, le lapin blanc, la potion 'buvez-moi' et la porte minuscule…C'est Alice au pays des merveilles !  
\- Alice aux pays des merveilles ?  
\- Oui, c'est une histoire qu'Abby m'a raconté une fois. Alice croise un lapin blanc avec une montre qui dit être en retard, elle le suit et tombe dans un terrier sans fond et arrive dans un monde complètement fou.  
\- Alors on serait dans l'histoire de cette Alice ?  
\- Bah faut croire…en tout cas ça y ressemble beaucoup.  
\- Et qu'arrive-t-il à Alice à la fin ? Crus bon de demander Yale.  
\- Bah…elle se réveille parce que tout ce qu'elle a vu au pays des merveilles n'était qu'un rêve.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un simple rêve ici. Nota Thatch.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On doit faire comme Alice ! Dis-je comme si s'était évident.

Thatch réfléchit quelques instants, regardant tour à tour la table ou était poser le service à thé, la maison de poupée et moi. Puis il soupira.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix…si on veut sortir d'ici on va devoir jouer les Alice. Il se tourna vers moi. Que doit-on faire ?  
\- Dans l'histoire Alice doit passer une porte minuscule pour sortir.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir passer par cette maison de poupée ! Hurla Yale en montrant la maison miniature. On est bien trop grand, t'a vue la taille de cette porte, on passe à peine un orteil.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a la potion. Alice boit la potion pour rétrécir et avoir la bonne taille pour passer la porte.  
\- …ça parais complètement fou. Dit Thatch en débouchant la fiole.

On but tour à tour une gorgée de la fiole, par chance il y en avait assez pour tout le monde. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelque longue minutes puis tout d'un coup le hall sembla grandir, les meubles devenaient plus grands alors qu'en fait c'était nous qui devinrent aussi petit que des poupées Barbie…_et plus encore_.

On entra dans la maison de poupée, qui donna sur un long couloir qui lui-même nous mena à une nouvelle salle ou les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient traverser par des plantes de diverse tailles. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que la voix se mette de nouveau à chanter…

_Je compte sur mes doigts et ce sera toi le chat…Prends tes jambes à ton cou et cours et cours...Ça ne changera rien du tout, cette fois c'est ton tour._

Lorsque la voix se tus, un grondement sourd survint…comme si quelqu'un tapait du pied, mais quelqu'un de très, _TRÈS_, grand. Le silence revint à nouveau, mais fut troubler par un rire mauvais, un rire sadique, un rire fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? demanda Thatch en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop…dans l'histoire, ils sont tous fous alors beaucoup rirent pour rien. Je réfléchis un moment. Oh, mais sinon si je me souviens bien je crois que c'est le chat de Cheshire qui a le rire le plus fou.  
\- Commandant regardé on voie la lune.

Il montra un croisant lumineux en hauteur. Cela ressemblait à la lune, _mais_…

\- C'est le chat ! Hurlais-je.

La seconde suivante le croissant qu'on croyait être la lune s'anima et deux yeux vinrent s'y ajouter. Un félin aux rayures rose et violettes se dessina peu à peu et sortis de l'ombre. Il était très grand. Par rapport à lui on ressemblait à des souris.  
Le large sourire qui lui traversait le visage s'élargit et ses yeux habités d'une folie étrange, roulaient dans ses orbites dans tous les sens dans des mouvements peu ordonné. Il s'avança vers nous, la bave s'écoulant de sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, comme affamé.

\- Courez !

On ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ont pris nos jambes à nos cou. Bien entendu pendant qu'on avait le dos tourner, le couloir avait changé pour un haut et large couloir qui tournait dans toutes les directions.

Après avoir couru plusieurs longues minutes on parvint à se cacher de l'énorme chat qui disparue après un autre de ses rires fous. On prit alors notre souffle. Je m'appuyai contre le mur…mais il tomba m'emportant dans sa chute.

\- Kana ! Kana est ce que ça va ?! demanda Thatch en se penchant vers moi.  
\- Ouais, ça va, ça va…j'ai juste été surprise.

Il m'aida à me relever. On regarda ensuite le décor qui une fois de plus avait changé. On se trouvait dans un gigantesque jardin. Les murs étaient des haies et le sol fait de galet et de pierre. Les buissons qu'il y avait ici et là était couvert de rose rouge.

_Je t'attrape et te dévore…M'en voudras-tu, si je t'attache ?_

La chanson fut cette fois accentuer par un rire de femme qui s'échappa dans le lointain. Je baissai les yeux vers le buisson le plus proche et m'en approcha.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous attend cette fois ? demanda Yale en regardant autour de lui.

Face au buisson je tendis la main et toucha du bout du doigt l'une des rose rouge. Je regardai ensuite mon doigt, il était couvert d'une substance rouge.

\- Kana tu es blessé ! Fut surpris Thatch en prenant ma main dans la sienne.  
\- Non…je n'ai rien, c'est les roses.  
\- Elles…elles sont couverte de peinture rouge ! dit-il perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que…  
\- Nous somme dans le jardin de la reine rouge !  
\- Qui est la reine rouge ?  
\- C'est la reine du pays des merveilles, enfin elle a usurpé le pouvoir à sa sœur la reine blanche…bref, cette reine rouge est une horrible personne. Avec elle tous les prétextes sont bons pour…

Je fus coupé par le bruit d'une trompette qui raisonna à travers tout le jardin, très vite suivis par le bruit sourd de lourd pas marchant à une même cadence. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, on fut encerclé de toute part par des gardes…_en forme de cartes à jouer_.

\- Des cartes ?!  
\- Se sont les soldats de la reine rouge, aussi appeler la reine de cœur. Répondis-je.  
\- Si on s'en sort vivant, je ne regarderais plus les cartes de la même façon !  
\- Cesser de dire des bêtises ! Gronda Thatch. On va s'en sortir vivant.  
\- J'espère que t'a un joker dans ta manche parce qu'on est coincé !  
\- Amusant vraiment. Répondit-il ironiquement.

Mais nous étions vraiment coincé, les garde-cartes se resserraient et bientôt on fut tous acculer les uns aux autre, incapable de se défendre sans risquer de blesser l'un des nôtres.  
On fut menotté et traîner jusqu'au château au centre du jardin…tout de même, un château dans un château…quoi qu'avec tout ce qu'on avait vue depuis notre arriver ici, je doute d'être encore surprise.

_Sang dessus sang dessous, tu peux toujours appeler au secours…Je suis un amour de créature, une petite fille qui te torture et si tu te caches la tête je t'arrache._

Cette fois ont pu mettre un visage sur la femme qui chantais…ce n'était personne d'autre que la reine rouge elle-même.  
Habiller d'une longue robe style gothique de couleur rouge et noir et parsemer de plusieurs cœur, les mains ganté jusqu'au coude, une couronne sur la tête et le visage maquiller de rouge et de rose se tenait une jeune femme d'à peine 15ans, peut-être moins.

\- La reine rouge est une gamines ! Intervint Yale.  
\- Silence ! Coupa la dite reine rouge. Qu'avons-nous là ?...une bande de pirates, qui osent venir troubler le calme de mon château.

En dehors de son air enfantin, la jeune fille avait un teint pâle et des yeux d'un rouge sang. Lorsqu'elle sourit, je remarquai deux petites canines parfaitement pointues.

\- Le vampire ! Dis-je tout haut. Alors c'est toi qui fais peur aux habitants.

En un clin d'œil, la reine rouge fut devant moi. Elle avait été si rapide que je l'avais à peine vue. Elle plongea son regard sanglant dans le mien.

\- Une si jolie fleur perdue au milieu d'un buisson de rose aux ronces acérées. Dit-elle en murmurant à mon oreille. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici…Alice.  
\- Alice ?! Mais je ne suis pas…  
\- Silence !

Dans un nouveau clin d'œil elle retrouva sa place sur le trône rouge et or. Elle marqua une pause et s'installa lentement sur son siège royal.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Thatch en chuchotant.  
\- Je crois qu'elle me prend pour Alice ?!  
\- Alice ?! La Alice de l'histoire ?  
\- Je crois oui.  
\- Et dans l'histoire…qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Alice rencontre la reine rouge ?  
\- Bah au début, la reine l'invite à jouer avec elle…mais il y a un accident et…  
\- Et ?...et quoi ? Qu'arrive-t-il ?  
\- La reine se met en colère. Elle est tellement énerver qu'elle se met à hurler à ses sujet qu'on…  
\- Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! Me coupa la reine rouge.

On se tourna vers la reine qui avait finalement rendu son verdict. Elle tourna son regard sang vers nous.

\- Après avoir été jugé à la cour, vous serez amené à la place des exécutions et au lever du soleil…on vous coupera la tête.  
\- Quoi, mais pour quel crime ?! S'époumona Yale. On a rien fait et puis on n'a même pas été jugé !  
\- SILENCE !

Son cri fut si puissant que les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler. Lorsque tout redevint stable, elle se leva.

\- Je suis la reine, je fais ce qu'il me plait…tel est mon jugement.

D'un geste de la main elle nous fit enfermer dans les cachots dans l'attendre de notre exécution à venir…je crois avoir bien fait de ne pas choisir Alice aux pays der merveille comme livre préférer.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Au faite pour ceux qui se poserais la question les extrait chanté par la jeune fille c'est ces extrait de la chanson 'Je compte sur mes doigts' de DRACULA, la comédie musical pas le vampire. ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre un personnage fera sont apparition, serez vous devinez qui c'est ?**

**Aller au prochain chapitre, KISS !  
**

**\- CHAPITRE 17 : Le chapitre parle de lui même. Les affreuse belle sœur et la femmes sont inspirées de Cendrillon, tout naturellement.  
****\- CHAPITRE 27 : Ace pleure devant la tombe de BB = Fullmetal alchemist Roy pleure devant la tombe de Hughes.**

**PS: Il reste moins de 10 review avant d'arriver à 200 et de voir le chapitre bonus. Alors vous savez quoi faire. ;)**


	41. Rencontre au café du coin

**Hello !**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passer avec le site, ya eu comme un gros bug...ou alors c'est mon ordi qui était fatiguer mais tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas pu mettre le chap plus tôt.**

**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**'Les rencontres dans la vie sont comme le vent. Certaines vous effleurent juste la peau, d'autre vous renversent.'**_

**Chapitre 40 : Rencontre au café du coin.**

**POV Abby :**

\- Penguin, Shachi occuper vous du matériel pour le moteur 3, Ban revois les stocks de médicaments, Frost tu t'occupes du ravitaillement en nourriture avec Matt, Bepo tu viens avec moi et les autres occuper vous…intelligemment.

Ou autrement dit : '_Pas de connerie je ne veux pas de problème avec qui que ce soit_.'  
Nous venions tout juste d'atteindre une île, printanière si je m'en referais au climat doux et ensoleiller. Le capitaine avais fait les groupes et une fois le navire à quai, car oui chose rare on avait pu accoster au port, tout le monde mis pied à terre. Enfin presque tout le monde, il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller le navire.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener en ville ? me demanda Losc en me donnant un coup de coude amical.  
\- Oui.

Je le précédai sur la passerelle qui menait à terre, puis on marcha cote à cote sillonnant les rues bondé et joyeuse de la ville.  
On marcha pendant des heures dans les rues, allant d'un magasin à un autre quand l'envie nous prenait puis on ressortait dans les rues et on discutait de tout et de rien. Parfois nos dialogues étaient ponctuer de long silence, mais cela ne nous gêna pas, ni lui ni moi.

En début d'après-midi, la chaleur se fit intense et le soleil tapait sur nos têtes.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se pose dans un café ? Il commence à faire un peu chaud et j'ai super soif.  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Je crois avoir aperçu un café de ce côté-ci.

On tourna à l'angle de la rue et on marcha quelque minute avant de tomber sur le dit petit café en terrasse très sympathique. On s'y installa, à l'ombre et le serveur ne manqua pas de se précipité vers nous pour prendre nos commandes.  
Si je commandai une menthe à l'eau bien fraîche, Losc lui opta un cocktail tout aussi frais.

\- N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour un cocktail ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! dit-il souriant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de me saouler.

Le serveur vint nous apporter nos commande et repartis le sourire aux lèvres. Losc et moi on discuta tranquillement.  
Depuis la nuit ou nous nous étions retrouvées tous les deux sur le pont, il s'était créé entre lui et moi une sorte de lien. Je ne saurais dire de quel genre de lien il s'agissait, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait la différence. Il était pour moi ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un ami, même si je ne le considérais pas vraiment comme tel, _du moins pas encore_, mais cela ne saurais tarder.

Tout d'un coup quelque chose sonna dans la poche de Losc, il plongea sa main dans la dite poche et en sortis un escargophone.

\- Oui, Losc j'écoute !  
\- C'est moi ! Répondit la voix de Law. J'aurais besoin de te demander quelque chose.  
\- J'écoute !

Law lui demandais d'aller faire une course pour lui, à quelques rues de notre position actuelle. Une fois sa demande faite, le capitaine raccrocha.

\- Bon bah on ne serait pas resté très longtemps. dit Losc en se levant.  
\- Cela ne te gêne pas si je reste ici à t'attendre ?  
\- Oh, comme tu veux…je fais vite.  
\- Bien.

Il s'en alla et je me surpris à le regarder disparaître jusqu'au coin de rue. Je lâchai alors un soupir et bus une gorgée de ma menthe à l'eau.

Assise à la terrasse du café, je regardais silencieuse les passants se presser dans les rues. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les gens couraient toujours dans tous les sens. Même dans ce monde ci, les gens semblaient presser, ils ne prenaient pas le temps de voir ce qui les entouraient. Ils rataient le plus importants. Pourtant on peut voir des choses merveilleuses lorsqu'on prend le temps de les regarder.

Il se passa une vingtaine de minutes sans que Losc ne revienne et je commençais à m'ennuyer à l'attendre. J'avais presque finit mon verre…devrais-je en commander un autre ? Ou bien Losc était-il déjà en chemin ?  
Je tournai la tête pour chercher le serveur pour lui renouveler ma commande…mais une ombre passa derrière moi.

\- Que fait une jeune et jolie femme seul à un café par une si belle journée ?

Je levai les yeux pour voir l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Étrangement le ton amusé dont il avait fait usage pour parler me sembla familier. Lorsque je vis son visage j'en eu la bouche qui s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

Suffisamment grand pour projeter son ombre sur plusieurs personne en même temps, se tenais un homme blond, le sourire en croissant de lune s'étirant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, les yeux cacher derrière une paire de lunette des plus étrange et un large manteau en plumes rose reposant sur ses épaules. Je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de Donquichotte Doflamingo.  
Notant ma surprise face à sa curieuse apparition l'homme flamant se déplaça lentement et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment occupé par Losc. Lorsqu'il passa près de moi, quelques-unes des plumes de son manteau frôlèrent mon bras et me fit frissonner, _c'était tellement doux_.  
Face à moi il ne dit rien et croisa ses longue, _très longue_, jambes. Tout d'un coup, il leva la main.

\- Serveur ! Appela-t-il.

Il ne cria pas, mais sa voix porta si loin que le serveur de l'autre côté de la terrasse se tourna et vint presque en courant nous rejoindre.

\- Resservez donc cette jeune femme.  
\- Oh ! Cela n'est pas utile, je m'en allais. Dis-je retrouvant ma voix.  
\- Vous ne devez pas être si presser, puisque je vous ai vue soupiré…rester dont un peu en ma compagnie.

Étrangement cela sonnait plus comme un ordre indirect qu'une réelle demande, je m'avouai vaincue.  
Le temps que le serveur revienne avec un nouveau verre, il ne dit rien et m'observa. Son regard sur moi me mis mal à l'aise, je sentis également malgré moi mes joues se chauffer.  
Le serveur revint avec un nouveau verre qu'il plaça devant moi, il en pausa un autre remplit de vin rouge, _je crois_, devant le corsaire avant de reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Doflamingo se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Qu'est ce qui amène le Démon noir dans ce pays ?

Mes yeux se levèrent brusquement vers lui. Il savait qui j'étais. La surprise qui se lut sur mon visage le fit rire, je me crispai. Que me voulait-il ? Se venger de ce qu'il s'est passé à la guerre de Marineford ?...même si mon geste ne semblait pas mérité une quelconque vendetta.

\- _Ne reste pas là !_ Me conseilla Aro. _Part retrouver Losc ou n'importe qui d'autre.  
_\- Fufufu…pas la peine de te crisper de la sorte ma chère. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis juste…curieux.  
\- _Fait gaffe ce n'est pas un petit joueur_.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai bien pu attirer votre curiosité, je n'ai rien de si spécial.  
\- C'n'est pas ce que dit la marine et ce qu'on peut en lire dans les journaux.  
\- Ce ne sont que des 'on-dit' rien de très concrets.  
\- Rien de concrets ?! Le port Milano ? La guerre de Marineford et tous ses exploits qu'on raconte ?  
\- Pour Milano ce n'était que légitime défense.  
\- Et Marineford…c'est bien toi qui m'est parvenu à me faire perdre mon équilibre, non ?

Je croisai son regard, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Devant mon silence, il sourit d'avantage, _si c'était possible_.

\- Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de m'avoir '_contrer'_ de la sorte.  
\- Je n'ai fait que ce que je croyais juste.  
\- Je n'en doute pas…

Il tendit la main et attrapa son verre de vin rouge et le porta à ses lèvres sans me quitter du regard. Même si je ne voyais pas ses yeux, je me sentis complètement envoûter par se regard sur moi. Cela me mit mal à l'aise, mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'en défaire.  
Lorsqu'il éloigna son verre, il se lécha avidement les lèvres pour y récupérer les gouttes de vin qui y était resté. Ce geste en soi si banal, eu le don de me donner des frissons le long du dos.

\- Enfin tout ça n'est plus que du passé maintenant, et je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher au passé. dit-il me faisait légèrement sursauté.  
\- Je peux vous demander ce que vous faite ici ?...oh, bien sûr je ne dis pas que vous gêniez, non je…je me demandais seulement ce qu'un homme aussi…connus que vous venait faire sur cette île.

Il ricana doucement lorsque je bafouillai et s'adossa sur sa chaise.

\- Disons que je suis là pour affaires…des petites bricoles à régler, des gens à voir…rien de bien méchants.  
\- _J'ai du mal à le croire_. Dit Aro en fusillant l'homme au manteau de plume. _Il doit être là pour voir si son trafic fonctionne, ou bien pour tuer un gars ou deux qui ne feraient pas son boulot comme il le voudrait.  
_\- Et toi ? m'interrogea Doflamingo. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rejoint la piraterie.  
\- C'est…c'est vrai oui.  
\- Dit m'en plus…_Abby_.

Mon nom sur ses lèvres sonnait étrangement bien, les lettres roulaient sur sa langue et me firent frissonner une fois encore. Secouant légèrement la tête, les joues rosis, je repris mes esprits.

\- Ma…sœur et moi-même nous voulions prendre la mer et réunir un équipage, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'entendions. Nous avons chacune rejoins les rangs d'un équipage différent.  
\- Et ça ne vous plait pas ?  
\- Oh, si bien sûr que si. Kana, ma sœur, est ravies.  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- Et bien…j'avoue parfois préférer être auprès de ma sœur, mais je suis aussi bien là où je me trouve.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincue…en même temps j'aurais eu du mal à me croire également. C'est vrai que l'équipage du Heart était génial, _la plupart du temps_, mais rien ne remplaçait ma place auprès de Kana.

Je vis Doflamingo tourner la tête vers le livre posé près de moi. Je l'avais acheté quelque heure auparavant et l'avais sorti pour en lire quelque passage en attendant le retour de Losc.

\- Tu aimes lire ?  
\- Oui en effet. Les livres sont pour moi une source inépuisable de savoir et de culture. Jamais je ne recule devant une occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde…et puis ne dit-on pas que le 'savoir c'est le pouvoir' ?  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord…tu m'a l'air d'une femme très intelligente.

Je rougis, _et pas qu'un peu_, Aro me mis en garde mais je ne l'entendis pas ou du moins je n'y fis pas attention.

\- Pas plus qu'une autre.  
\- Tu es bien modeste. Rit-il. Je possède beaucoup de livre, la plupart sont rare parfois même unique. Je suis sûr qu'ils feront ton bonheur aussi bien qu'ils font le miens. Si ça t'intéresse je pourrais t'en montrer quelque uns. Qu'en dit tu, _Abby_ ?  
\- Je…et bien…oui, surement.

Voyant clairement ma gêne il ricana, ce qui finit de me faire rougir.  
D'un coup, silencieusement et très rapidement il décroisa ses jambes et se pencha très en avant sur la table, son visage près du mien, son souffle quasiment mêlé au mien, une de ses mains poser sur la mienne la retenant fermement contre la table. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger mon bras. Je ne pus que le regarder dans les yeux, ou du moins observer mon reflet dans ses lunettes aux verres opaques.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme remarquable, Abby. Susurre-il. J'aimerais grandement qu'on se recroise de nouveau.

Il souleva ma main qu'il retenait il y a pas deux seconde sur la table et y glissa un petit bout de papier, avant de refermer mes doigts dessus. Je le regardai avec une interrogation dans le regard.

\- C'est mon numéro…au cas où l'envie de me parler te vient.  
\- Je…oui, merci.

Sans lâcher ma main, il plongea son autre main dans sa poche et posa sur la table un petit tas de billets.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop ! Lui dis-je en montrant la liasse.  
\- Non, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une si belle femme.

Il se leva, ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne, contourna la table et se pencha vers moi, _très près_, ses lèvres touchèrent alors le dessus de ma main en un baisemain.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, _Abby_.

Il lâcha finalement ma main et s'éloigna. Une fois de plus les plumes de son manteau frôlèrent mon bras, me faisait frissonner. J'eu alors la folle envie de plonger dans ce tas de plume aussi douce qu'un nuage, _mais je me retins_.

Mon regard suivis ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et même là mon regard resta accrocher au coin du mur derrière lequel il avait disparue.  
Baissant finalement les yeux je regardai le bout de papier qu'il m'avait donné, une série de chiffre y était griffonnée. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'un homme comme Doflamingo pouvait bien me vouloir et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma pauvre personne ?

\- _J'espère pour toi que ton chemin ne croisera plus jamais le sien_. Me dit Aro d'un air hautain. _Cet homme est dangereux, ta sœur t'en a surement déjà parler. C'est un pilier de la pègre, il règne dans l'ombre et a un millier de trafic dans le monde, des trafics de la pire espèce.  
__\- Je sais qui il est, ne t'inquiète pas. Doflamingo est l'un des rares personnages de ce manga auquel je me suis intéressé.  
__\- Mais là, il ne s'agit plus de le regarder sur un écran bien à l'abri sur son canapé. Il est bien réel !  
__\- Je sais bien tout cela, je ne suis pas idiote.  
__\- Et ça façon de te regarder_. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. _Il te regardait en te dévorant du regard ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ce n'est pas bon_.

Je regardai le coin de la rue ou l'homme au manteau de plume rose _et douce_ avais disparue…et soupira.

_\- De toute façon, j'ai peu de chance de le recroiser un jour.  
__\- J'espère pour toi car…  
_\- Abby !

Je me retournai pour voir Losc revenir vers moi en courant. Essoufflé il s'arrêta quelques minutes et s'excusa d'avoir mis si longtemps. Il voulut payer mais je lui dis que j'avais déjà payé…je n'allais pas lui dire que Donquichotte Doflamingo avais bu un verre avec moi et qu'il avait payé.  
Il du sentir que je mentais, car il plissa les yeux et après un silence il proposa de rentré.

**POV Externe :**

Ça faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Losc faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, l'esprit embrouiller par des pensées tourmenté.  
La raison de son trouble ?...personne d'autre que Donquichotte Doflamingo lui-même !

Quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il était encore en ville, il avait laissé Abby seule à un café le temps de faire une course pour son capitaine…jamais il ne se serait douté qu'en retournant à ce café, il verrait Abby assise avec Doflamingo.  
Il était d'abords rester en retrait, observant calmement ce qu'il se passait sur la terrasse du café…puis Doflamingo était partie. Il s'était ensuite approcher et avais lu sur le visage d'Abby autant d'incompréhension et de surprise que lui-même en avait sur son visage. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, ce fut ce petit quelque chose d'autre qu'il vit dans son regard, ce regard toujours fixé sur le point ou avais disparu le grand corsaire.  
Lorsqu'il s'était approcher d'elle, Abby avais eu un mouvement rapide et avais caché ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce que s'était mais il savait que cela concernait l'emplumer. Sachant qu'Abby se refermerais comme une moule s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vue, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vue et la raccompagna au navire.

Ce qui l'énervait donc en ce moment, c'était de savoir si cela était une bonne idée d'en parler ou non à son capitaine. Il y réfléchit longtemps…

\- Losc ?!

Le prénommé releva la tête pour voir justement son capitaine arriver au coin du couloir.

\- Que fait tu ici, il est tard. Tu n'es pas de garde pourtant ?  
\- Non…mais je…je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

En haussant les épaules, Law passa devant son compagnon et le dépassa pour rejoindre sa cabine dans un couloir annexe.  
_Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit_ ? Losc se le demandais…peut être craignait-il qu'Abby lui en veulent d'avoir cafté et qu'elle ne voudrait alors plus lui parler. Déjà qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ces derniers temps il appréciait ses moments en compagnie de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus la femme renfermé qui gardait un visage neutre en toute situation. En sa présence, il s'était amuser à voir plusieurs expression se dessiner sur son visage, et ce, de plus en plus souvent et plus longtemps. Il n'en était pas encore au large sourire sincère qu'elle échangeait avec sa sœur ou au large dialogue qui parlait d'elle, mais il avait noté quelques changements qui se résumaient par un petit sourire, très léger et si rapide qu'il était quasiment impossible de le voir…_mais il était là_.  
Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, Abby s'ouvrais au monde et il était fière d'en être pour quelque chose…mais l'arrivé du grand blond au manteau rose risquait de tout chamboulé. Losc savais combien le corsaire était dangereux et combien il pouvait se montré cruel.

Tournant les talons et progressant d'un pas rapide, _mais silencieux_, il suivit les couloirs emprunté quelque seconde plus tôt par son capitaine. Il arriva devant son capitaine pile au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à disparaître dans sa cabine pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Capitaine ! L'appela-t-il.  
\- Losc ? Tu viens me demander un somnifère ? demanda Law d'un air moqueur.  
\- Non ! Trancha Losc. Il faut qu'on parle…c'est important.

Voyant l'air sérieux de son ami, Law invita Losc à entrer dans sa cabine pour l'entendre. Losc entra à la suite de son capitaine dans la pièce et referma la porte afin qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse entendre.

Cette fois il s'était décidé, il allait tout raconter au capitaine car après tout, c'était la sécurité et la vie d'un de ses compagnons qui était en danger.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila le personnage mystère était donc Doflamingo et je peut vous le dire ça ne serais pas la dernière fois qu'on le voit...mais ça je crois que vous l'aurez deviner.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent j'ai fait un dessin sur ce chapitre qui monstre Abby et Doflamingo autour de la table de ce petit café. **

**_PETITE ANNONCE :_**  
**_Vous l'aurez surement remarquer je suis une vrai m**** en orthographe.  
_****_Je tiens donc à vous dire à quel point je suis désolé pour vos yeux qui brule sous ce surplus de faute en tout genre._**  
**_Cette annonce est donc ici présent pour vous annoncer que je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un(e) BETA. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne le système BETA donc j'improvise un peu. ^^  
Donc si cela intéresse l'un(e) d'entre vous de venir tuer ses méchantes fautes dans mes écris, je vous remercierai de me le faire savoir par review ou par PM._**

**Voila se sera tout pour cette fois, au prochain chapitre KISS!**

**PS: J'allais oublié les référence caché:**

**\- CHAPITRE 30 : La fleur jaune carnivore que Penguin montre à Abby = Fleur carnivore jaune géante du film _Jumanji _(avec Robin Williams qu'on aime tous).**  
**\- CHAPITRE 31 : Jean-Yves Hamelin-Weser (le maître) et sa flûte magique = Son physique est inspiré d'Eligoal de _Fairy Tail_ et sa flûte la Lullabay.**


	42. La fin d'une illusion

**Hello !**

**Oui je sais j'ai un peu de retard mais nous revoila pour la suite !**

**Déja je tiens à remercie tout ceux(celle) qui se sont proposer pour devenir BETA de cette fic, j'en attendait pas autant. ^^ Maintenant il va falloir faire un choix, comprenez par là qu'il y aura surement encore des fautes dans ce chapitre mais je promet que le prochain sera revue et corriger par ma beta que j'aurai alors choisi pour l'occasion. **

**Encore merci à tous de nous soutenir moi et ma soeur sur ce projet qui va surement être le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Sur ce je vous dit ****bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**'La vie est faite d'illusions. Parmi ces illusions, certaines réussissent. Ce sont elles qui constituent la réalité.'  
**_**Jacques Audiberti**

**Chapitre 41 : La fin d'une illusion.**

**POV Kana :**

Dans les cachots du château on attendait que l'heure de l'exécution arrive…enfin '_attendait'_ ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, puisqu'on était tous en train de tourner en rond afin de chercher un moyen de sortir de nos cellules.

Depuis presque une heure, Thatch frappait les barreaux de la cellule dans l'espoir de les briser avec l'aide des autres. Plusieurs méthode avais été mis en compte pour tenter, ne serait-ce que d'écarter d'un iota les barreaux pour passer entre, mais rien n'avais fonctionné.  
Épuisé d'effort vain, Thatch se laissa tomber près de moi.

\- Rien à faire, cette cellule à des barreaux plus solide que l'acier et sans nos armes on ne pourra rien faire.

Je le regardai s'allonger les bras en croix sur le sol. Je remarquai alors ses mains couverte d'égratignure à peine saignante. Je lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
\- Tes mains sont blessée, je vais faire un pansement…enfin j'vais essayer.

Il me regarda déchiré un morceau de ma veste et lui en faire un bandage de fortune. Je le vit sourire lorsque concentré sur ma tâche je tirai la langue.

\- Te moque pas !  
\- Désolé ! Dit-il en continuant de rire.

Je fis la moue et serra exprès le bandage, il grimaça et c'est moi qui souris.

\- Oh fait Kana ! M'appela Yale. Ton pigeon là…  
\- C'est une pie pas un pigeon ! Le pigeon c'est toi !  
\- HEY ! Je ne t'ai pas insulté moi !  
\- Non tu as insulté Varo !  
\- Varo ? C'est qui ça ?  
\- C'est ma pie idiot !  
\- ARRÊTE DE M'INSULTER !  
\- ET SI J'AI PAS ENVIE !  
\- HEY ! Hurla Thatch. C'est fini un peu ! Vous nous casser les oreilles, là.

On marqua une pause pendant laquelle, _comme des enfants_, on se tira mutuellement la langue et Yale grogna dans sa barbe, _même s'il n'en avait pas_.

\- Tu voulais quoi alors ? Lui demandais-je finalement.  
\- Je me demandais seulement ou ton pi…je veux dire ta pie était passé. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vue.  
\- Hey, mais c'est vrai ! Réalisais-je soudain. Je m'approchai des barreaux. VAAAAROOOOO !

Mon appelle crié fut si intense que cela ne m'aurais pas surpris si les murs du château s'étaient mis à trembler. Derrière moi les gars s'étaient couvert les oreilles de leurs mains, _pour ne pas devenir sourd_.  
Je tendis l'oreille, même si je savais que si Varo me répondrais se serais par la pensée…mais rien ne vint, je ne l'entendais plus. Elle qui était pourtant si bavarde, je n'arrivais plus à l'entendre. Craignant le pire, je me tournai vers l'intérieur de la cellule.

\- Elle ne répond pas ! Dis-je en regardant Thatch. Et si…  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! me répondit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de quitter ce château et qu'elle nous attend quelque part.  
\- Mais…mais pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?

Bien sûr pour Thatch ma question devait sembler idiot, mais il n'en fit rien et passa gentiment sa main dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer.

\- Elle ne t'a peut-être pas entendu. Vu toute les salles de ce château ça ne m'étonnerais pas que personne nous entende…ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien.

Même si j'étais un peu rassurer par ses mots, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette peur que peut être, quelque part dans ce château horrible, Varo soit blessée ou pire. Je ne l'a connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais elle était devenue mon amie, celle à qui je racontais tout sans le moindre secret, celle avec qui je me disputais sur des sujet complètement dingue…mon amie quoi.

Soudain, la lourde porte qui menait au cachot s'ouvrit et des garde-cartes entrèrent et nous firent sortir pour nous mener dehors. Bien entendus on tenta de leur faire la tête au carré, _même s'ils l'avaient déjà_, mais ce fut vain. Ils se remettaient des coups en un rien de temps comme si ça ne leur faisait rien. Dommage que j'ai laissé mon briquet dans mon sac à dos, j'en aurais vraiment eu besoin.  
On fut rapidement amener dans une espèce de cour intérieure ou du haut d'un balcon se tenait assis sur un trône en forme de cœur, _évidemment_, la fillette se faisant passer pour la reine de cœur.  
Elle était entourée par d'autre garde-carte qui lui servait à boire et à manger. En voyant le plateau qu'on lui servait, mon estomac gronda. On fut conduit face à une estrade en pierre sur laquelle se tenait un garde-carte de pique avec une hache dans la main qu'il était en train d'aiguiser. À ses pieds se trouvait un morceau de bois, vous savez ces trucs ou le condamner, _nous en l'occurrence_, posait la tête avant que la lui tranche.  
En voyant cela, mon estomac se noua, maintenant je n'avais plus faim. La reine se leva et s'approcha du bord du balcon.

\- Vous avez été jugé et condamner à mort…qu'on leur coupe la tête !

La foule, exclusivement des cartes, se mis à hurler et à applaudir.

\- Alice ! M'appela la reine en me regardant. Je n'ai pas oublié d'être galante…tu passeras la première.  
\- Non ! hurla Thatch en se débattant.

Lui et les autres se mirent à se débattre sauvagement, tandis qu'on me poussait vers l'estrade. Thatch parvint finalement à se défaire des cartes et bondit en avant, mais un mètre plus loin, il fut plaquer au sol par un grand félin, ce même grand chat qui nous avais poursuivi quelque temps auparavant, sauf qu'il était légèrement plus petit et devais maintenant être aussi grand qu'un cheval de trait.

\- Reste à ta place, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt. Dit la reine. Continuez !

Laissant un dernier regard apeuré à Thatch je vis le sien triste et désolé me regarder en retour.  
Je fus placer face au bourreau et mise à genoux, le cou tendu et dégager pour permettre à l'homme, _la carte_, de mieux viser mon cou. Ne pouvant rien voir d'autre que le sol, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça. Malgré moi mon corps se mis à trembler et des sanglots que je fis muet franchirent mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et prias fort.

\- Abby…sauve moi.

La hache s'abattit lourdement…_mais aucune tête ne tomba_.  
Étonnée, j'ouvris les yeux et vis mon reflet dans l'acier de la hache juste à quelque millimètre de mon nez. Je levai les yeux vers le bourreau qui avait laissé tomber la hache devant moi pour tenter, _en vain_, d'éteindre le feu qui le prenait.

La panique gagna la cours, je me redressai, je vis ce qu'il se passait…Ace était là, c'est lui qui m'avais sauvé. Lançant des boules de feu à droite, à gauche il réduit en cendre les garde-cartes.  
Un cri perçant raisonna dans le ciel, je vis Varo descendre en piquer sur le gros chat qui retenait Thatch. Ce dernier ainsi que les autres libérer, combattirent eux aussi les cartes.

\- NON ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Du haut de son balcon la reine de cœur tendis les bras et sortant de nulle part apparus d'autre garde-cartes.

\- Baissez-vous ! nous hurla Ace.

L'instant suivant il utilisa son pouvoir et répandis le feu sur toute la cours et parvint à frapper la fillette qui chuta du haut de son balcon et tomba à nos pieds. Elle grogna un moment lorsqu'elle nous vit nous approcher. Elle se redressa et tendis les bras.  
Si on se mit en garde, rien ne nous prépara à ce qui suivit. Une fumée rose et violette enveloppa la fillette et se mit à tournoyer, puis lorsque la fumée se dissipa ce n'était plus une petite fillette mais un énorme lézard avec de grandes ailes, des piques, des griffes et des dents acérées. Son corps était couvert d'écailles roses et violettes.

\- Je vais vous écraser et vous réduire en cendre ! Hurla d'une voix tonitruante le dragon rose.  
\- Le rose ne lui va vraiment pas au teint. Dis-je.  
\- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de dire une telle chose._ Me fit remarquer Varo.  
\- Vous brûlerez !

Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et un feu immense déferla sur nous et nous enveloppa dans un déluge de flamme. Mais bien que le feu nous engloba tout sans exception, je ne ressentis aucune chaleur, du moins pas autant qu'attendu. Les flammes se mirent d'ailleurs à se retirer d'elle-même. Je compris que tout cela était l'œuvre d'Ace.

\- Ahaha ! Rigola Ace. Le feu n'a aucun effet sur moi…JE suis le feu !

Il concentra tout le feu dans sa main et le balança sur le dragon qui pris l'énorme boule de feu en pleine poire et s'écroula sur le sol.  
Lorsqu'il percuta le sol, le dragon disparu dans un nuage de fumée rose, tout comme le décor qui nous entourait…à vrai dire tout disparue. Les garde-cartes s'évanouirent tout comme le chat géant et le château lui-même, si bien qu'on se retrouva sous un ciel magnifiquement bleu et ensoleillé. Le brouillard qui entourait l'île avais disparue ne laissant que le ciel bleu et chaud.

Je regardais autour de moi, ce qu'on avait en réalité crue être le château n'était en fait que de vielle ruine de ce qu'avais été le château. Tout comme moi, Ace, Thatch et les autres regardaient perplexe les alentours. Et au centre de tout se trouvait la fillette dans une robe lolita rose délavée et abimer. Elle n'avait plus ses longue canine blanche ni même se teint balafres et encore moins ses yeux rouge, elle était tout à fait normal avec des yeux chocolat. Agenouillée face à nous, elle pleurait.

\- Alors tout ce cirque n'était qu'une saleté d'illusion ?! Hurla Yale. C'est trop…rageant !  
\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thatch en se tournant vers la fillette. Ces illusions, c'est toi qui les créais ?  
\- _Snif_…oui. Dit-elle en pleurnichant. J'ai…mangé un fruit du démon…qui me permet de crée des illusions.  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?!  
\- Je…je voulais seulement jouer.  
\- Tuer n'est pas un jeu ! Tu as bien failli nous couper la tête.  
\- Non, je…n'ai tué personne…ce n'était que des illusions…je ne vous aurais jamais tuées !  
\- Des illusions ?!  
\- Et ces histoires de vampire qui volent la nuit et qui terrifie les villageois ! Hurla en colère Yale.  
\- C'était des illusions que j'ai créé. Répondit-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Je n'ai rien d'autre que ces livres pour m'occuper.

Elle montra les vestiges de ce qui avait été autrefois une grande et belle bibliothèque. Sur les quelque étagères qui tenait encore debout se trouvait quelque livres, abîmer pour certain mais lisible.

\- Quand…je suis arrivé, il y a 13ans…personne ne voulais jouer avec moi…et un garçon s'est moquer de moi…j'ai couru dans les bois et je me suis perdue…je suis arrivé dans ce château et j'ai trouvé ces livres…je suis resté ici et…et comme je n'avais pas d'amis, je m'en suis fabriquer en lisant ses livres…j'ai voulu me venger de ceux qui s'étaient moquer de moi…je voulais leur faire peur…mais je n'ai tuer personne, ce n'était qu'un jeu.  
\- Je comprends. Dit doucement Thatch en soupirant.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui sanglotait et s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle hésita à prendre.

\- Ce qu'on t'a fait n'est pas juste…mais tu as fait beaucoup de mal. Tout le monde en a fait les frais.  
\- Je…je ne voulais pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre…on va retourner en ville et tout expliquer et tu vas venir avec nous.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, ils…ils vont se moquer de moi !  
\- Non, je te promets que non. On va tout leur expliquer…bon ils seront peut-être un peu en colère au début, mais je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. Thatch se pencha en avant et chuchota d'un air malicieux à la fillette. Et s'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, tu n'auras qu'à leur faire la misère.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit une main. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Aller vient, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Timidement elle lui prit la main et se releva. Il l'aida à marcher vers nous.

\- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Je m'appelle…Mirage.  
\- Oh, jolie nom…et puis ça te correspond.

Voyant le sourire malicieux de Thatch, Mirage rougit et souris à son tour sa main encore accrocher à celle de Thatch.  
On retourna au village ou Thatch expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé et également les pouvoir de Mirage et le fait qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Le maire qui avais été très en colère, avais fini par s'assagir et avais finalement compris le ressentis de Mirage. Il fit la promesse que plus personne ne serais plus seule sur cette île. Il proposa même à Mirage de venir vivre chez lui et lui proposa son aide…ce qui plu grandement à Mirage qui en eu les larmes aux yeux.

C'est donc l'esprit plus léger, et avec une nouvelle île sous le contrôle des pirates de Barbe Blanche qu'on repartie en mer. Sur le quai du port se tenait quelque villageois dont le maire avec sa nouvelle fille adoptive Mirage qui avais retrouvé une joie de vivre et une nouvelle place.  
Alors que l'île s'éloignait une dernière petite chose me revint. Je me tournai vers Ace qui parlait avec Thatch.

\- Comment t'a su ou on était ? lui demanda Thatch.  
\- C'est l'oiseau de Kana.  
\- Varo ?! Intervins-je dans la conversation.  
\- Ouais…je faisais un tour dans le coin et je l'ai vue. Il…  
\- Elle. Le coupais-je. Varo est une fille.  
\- D'accord…_ELLE_, est venue vers moi complètement paniquer, j'ai su que ça n'allais pas et elle m'a conduit jusqu'à vous.  
\- Alors tu nous as sauvés ?! Dis-je en me tournant vers Varo.  
_\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour…  
_\- Aller vient la !

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et l'étreignit passionnément. Elle piala et tenta de se défaire de mes bras. Elle parvint à se hisser loin de moi et s'éloigna en râlant qu'elle n'était pas une peluche. Je rigolai, Ace et Thatch m'accompagnèrent dans mon rire. Ce dernier donna alors une tape dans le dos du premier.

\- On doit te remercie camarade ! Sans toi on aurait plus la tête sur les épaules.  
\- Il a raison ! Dis-je souriante. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, tu serais arrivé une minutes plus tard, j'aurai perdu la tête…même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, j'ai eu très peur…merci Ace !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, je lui sautai au cou, attrapa son visage entre mes mains pour l'attirer vers moi et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci beaucoup Ace !

Lorsque je reculai et le lâcha, il ne bougeait plus et avais les yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes.  
Comme il ne bougeait pas, je passai ma main devant son visage, mais là encore il ne bougeait pas.

\- Ace ?

Tout d'un coup son visage devint rouge, mais tout rouge, du bout du nez jusqu'aux oreilles en passants par ses joues. Il se redressa, se mettant tout droit comme un piquet.  
Près de lui Thatch se retenait de rire, mais cela fut si intense qu'il n'y parvient pas. Il du même se tenir au bastingage pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, l'ami ! lui dit Thatch complètement hilare.

Il bredouilla dans sa barbe et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, mais il percuta quelqu'un en chemin. Il s'excusa et repartie de plus belle, sous les rires de Thatch qui se retrouvais le cul par terre.  
J'eu moi-même un léger sourire en le voyant agir ainsi…Abby avais raison…c'est drôle de l'embêter.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila pour ce chapitre. Le premier baiser, enfin premier bisou entre Ace et Kana mais cela ne s'arrête pas là...oh non, loin de là. ^^  
****Bon aller je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous dit au prochain chapitre. KISS!**

**Pour Halloween (c pas encore je sais mais je fait comme je veut) j'ai prévue deux chapitre spécial que je posterai le soir d'halloween sur la fic réservé au chapitre spécial de cette fic, voilà. ^^**

**RÉFÉRENCES :  
\- CHAPITRE 32 : L'île et ses indigènes = Pirates des caraïbes et le coffre maudit (le 2 quoi !) avec l'île des cannibale qui désigne Jack Sparrow comme nouveau roi.**


	43. Souvenir d'une nuit tragique

**Hello !**

**Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne vous avais pas souhaité une bonne rentré scolaire (pour ceux qui sont rentré évidement), alors bonne rentré à tous. ^^**

**Je suis désolé si dans les prochaines mois je ne répond pas à toute vos reviews, je bosse comme une dingue et j'ai de moins en moins de temps libre. je ferais tout de même l'effort de répondre dès qu'une minutes me passe sous le nez. ^^**

**Suite à la demande de L1109, qui a une cervelle de poisson rouge (je rigole, hein? ;) ) il y aura un court résumé de ce qui s'est passer précédemment pour le POV concerné, ici Abby. **

**Merci également à Rieko-sama qui a désormais la lourde tache d'être ma Beta ! J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'es engagée. ^^**

**Aller bonne lecture**

* * *

**Précédemment :  
**_Laisser seul à un café après que Losc soit partis faire une course pour son capitaine, Abby eut la surprise de voir Doflamingo apparaitre devant elle et venir l'espace d'un instant partager un verre. Sous le charme du corsaire elle ne tenta pas de fuir. Et garda même le silence sur ce tête à tête. Losc de son côté, témoin de cette rencontre, décida de privilégier la sécurité de tout l'équipage et rapporta à Law ce qu'il avait vu au café, prenant le risque de perdre l'amitié déjà fragile d'Abby._

* * *

**_'Il n'y a pas de fatalité extérieure. Mais il y a une fatalité intérieure : vient une minute où l'on se découvre vulnérable ; alors les fautes vous attirent comme un vertige.'_  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

**Chapitre 42 : Souvenir d'une nuit tragique.**

**POV Abby :**

Je lâchai un long et large bâillement, si grand qu'on aurait pu croire que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber sur le sol.

\- Fatiguée ? C'est rare de te voir ainsi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as pas dormis ? m'interrogea Losc.  
\- Ce n'est rien…rien qu'un mauvais rêve.  
\- Un cauchemar ? Quel genre ?  
\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

En vérité j'en avais de vagues souvenirs, des flashs, des sons qui s'étaient superposés et qui avais créé cette ambiance pesante et sombre qui m'avais entourée dans mon rêve, _cauchemars_. Ce dont je me rappelais se limitait à une nuit orageuse où la pluie tombait à drue, à ma peur grandissante alors que j'étais cachée dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard et…cette silhouette sombre aux grands yeux brillants portant un long manteau noir.  
Je me souvenais encore de la peur qui m'avait habitée lorsque son regard s'était posé sur moi…cette peur qui m'habitait encore lorsque je m'étais réveillée presque suffocante dans mon lit…à ce moment-là, j'avais bien crue être sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Par chance j'avais recouvré mon calme avant que cela n'arrive.

\- Miss Abby, vous serez avec moi, Penguin et Bepo également.

Je sursautai en entendant prononcer mon nom. J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que j'avais vu de mon cauchemar que j'en avais oublié le présent.

Nous venions tout juste d'accoster sur une île. Le navire amarré à quelques lieues de la ville, toujours pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Je suivis le groupe de Trafalgar, _comme il l'avait demandé_, et saluai Losc qui restait à bord. Je tenais mon sabre d'une main ferme…la dernière fois j'avais regretté de ne pas l'avoir avec moi, pas question que cela se reproduise.

Sur le chemin de terre qui devait nous mener en ville, Law ne marchait pas à plusieurs mètres devant moi, _comme à son habitude_, mais marchait à ma gauche. Penguin lui était légèrement devant moi et Bepo se tenait sur la gauche de son capitaine, tenant son sabre si précieux entre les pattes.  
Si je ne m'en montrai rien, je pouvais tout de même sentir les regards furtifs de Law sur ma personne.

\- _Qu'a-t-il donc à m'observer de la sorte ?  
__\- Il se doute peut être de quelque chose_. Remarqua Aro. _À propos du corsaire_.  
\- _Cela ne se peut…il n'était pas là, personne n'a vue Doflamingo. Je ne vois pas comment il l'aurait su_.  
\- _Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Il pourrait te protéger ?  
__\- Je ne suis pas en danger et puis je peux très bien prendre soin de moi sans son aide.  
__\- C'est ce que j'ai vu_. Répondit Aro, sarcastique. _Abby quand feras-tu confiance aux gens ?  
__\- Quand les gens mériteront ma confiance._

Le ton que j'avais employé, _pensivement_, fut très clair pour Aro aussi il n'ajouta aucun commentaire et garda le silence.

Lorsqu'enfin on pénétra dans la ville, je fus frappée par la modernité de l'endroit. D'immenses bâtisses en béton solides et trouées de fenêtres larges et solides, des trottoirs où marchaient une foule de gens et sur les routes des véhicules à moteur. Les gens étaient eux aussi habillés de façon très moderne, certain portaient des costumes sombres de travail, d'autres étaient plus décontractés, t-shirt et jean.  
Il était difficile de croire à l'existence d'une telle ville, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait l'époque de cette ère-ci. Mais ce qui me choqua et qui me fit m'arrêter, _sans que je ne le remarque_, fut le fait que cette ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvions…ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ma ville natale.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il miss Abby ?

Je papillonnai des yeux et me tournai vers Law qui me regardait avec un air moqueur.

\- Vous n'avez jamais une ville aussi développée ? dit-il en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Lorsqu'il me regarda plus attentivement, son air moqueur disparu pour prendre un air septique. Il allait parler, mais je secouai la tête et avançai. En quelques pas, il me rattrapa et marcha près de moi, _plus près qu'avant_. Si je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.  
Je tachai de garder un air neutre pour ne rien monter du trouble que me faisait ressentir cette ville.  
Chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, chaque boutique me rappelait un souvenir de mon enfance…de mes premières années dans ce…enfin dans _mon_ monde.  
Devant la mairie, je revis comme dans un rêve éveillée, les silhouettes de mes parents. Ma mère dans sa longue et magnifique robe de mariée d'un blanc éclatant, et mon père avec son costume impeccable et cette fleur bleue à sa boutonnière, j'avais alors 3ans mais je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.  
Je me souvins également de ma première journée d'école et de la naissance de Kana. Je me souviens avoir longuement boudée, pensants alors que mes parents ne m'aimeraient plus après sa naissance, mais c'était faux.

\- COAH !

Je sursautai et lâchai mon sabre qui tomba sur le sol, lorsque j'entendis un corbeau croasser a à peine un mètre de moi, perché sur la branche d'un arbre. Regardant d'un regard sombre l'oiseau je ramassai mon bien.  
L'arbre en question était planté dans la cour d'un…_cimetière_. Tout comme le reste de la ville, il possédait une architecture moderne et des pierres tombales de premier choix gravé de multiples noms. Tout comme le reste de la ville, il raviva en moi des souvenirs douloureux.  
Une fois encore je m'arrêtai et me mis face au cimetière que je regardais tristement.

\- Tout va bien Abby ? m'interrogea Bepo en se penchant vers moi. Désolé.  
\- Cela n'est rien…rien du tout.  
\- J'aimerais arriver avant la tombée de la nuit si ça ne vous dérange pas. Gronda Law en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans le regarder, je marchai vers lui et me mis à sa hauteur. On reprit ainsi notre marche. Penguin et Bepo ouvrirent la marche et avancèrent devant nous. Toujours sur ma gauche, je vis Law bouillonner de questions et je sentais qu'il allait parler avant même qu'il ne prenne sa première inspiration.

\- Je te trouve bien troublée. Fit remarquer Law.  
\- Rien que la fatigue.  
\- Tu mets beaucoup de chose sur le compte de la fatigue…surtout quand tu mens.

Je me crispai et levai les yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux me sondaient et pour une fois je sentis qu'il arrivait à lire en moi. J'étais bien trop troublée par cette ville pour cacher ce que je ressentais…cette soudaine fragilité dans mon bouclier le rendit septique et je vis son expression changer.

\- Depuis qu'on est arrivée, tu agis bizarrement…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Tout va bien…

Il accéléra d'un coup et se planta face à moi, me forçant à m'arrêter par la même occasion.

\- Vous mentez miss Abby ! Dit-il en croisant les bras. Et je n'aime pas ça…qu'a donc cette ville pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas abandonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse qu'il jugerait acceptable, je me décidai à lui dire la raison de ce 'trouble'. Je lâchai un soupir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que j'allais lui expliquer.

\- Cette ville est l'exacte réplique de ma ville natale.  
\- C'est tout ? dit-il surpris. Rien que ça ?  
\- A quoi dont t'attendais-tu ?  
\- A quelque chose de plus grave…plus important qu'un détail insignifiant dans ce genre.  
\- Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu dans cette ville.  
\- Et qu'as-tu vécu là-bas ?  
\- Beaucoup trop pour être raconté en un pareil moment.  
\- Tu me raconteras quand nous serons rentrés.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Me raconterais-tu ton passé si je te le demandais ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bien cela est pareil pour moi…certaines choses doivent rester inavoués.

Il ne parut pas satisfait, mais ne demanda rien de plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'on reprenne notre route.

\- Comment s'appelait la ville ou tu as grandi ?  
\- Elle s'appelait Florence.  
\- Florence... ? Je ne connais pas, c'est où ?  
\- Tu ne saurais pas où cela se trouvait, même si je te le disais.  
\- Essaye toujours.  
\- C'est en Italie en…à l'est.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'allais faire une grosse bourde en lui disant Europe. Comme c'était partie, il m'aurait demandé ce que c'était et…

\- Dans East Blue ?  
\- Euh…oui.

Bah, ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dit-il.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- On raconte que East Blue et la mer la plus faible de toute. Ça explique ta faible capacité au combat.

Je ne répliquai même pas et fit la moue en détournant le regard. Je l'entendis ricaner près de moi…je m'accordai alors un léger sourire. Je savais qu'il m'avait dit ça pour me changer les idées et me faire penser à quelque chose d'autre.

\- Capitaine !

Je levai les yeux pour voir Penguin qui faisait de grand signe. Il devait être, avec Bepo, à une cinquantaine de mètres devant nous.  
On réduit rapidement cette distance en quelques foulées. Penguin et Bepo se trouvait devant un bar et nous attendait pour entrer.

\- Restez là et ouvrez l'œil. Miss Abby…  
\- Je reste sage, je le sais. Dis-je d'un sourire forcée.  
\- Non…tu m'accompagnes.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un bar.  
\- Oui.  
\- Surement remplie de pirates, bandits et d'hommes de la pire espèce.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et je dois y pénétrer ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne fais pas de chichi, je serais là.  
\- Cela est-ce vraiment pour me rassurer ?  
\- Avance et reste près de moi.

Il me poussa à l'intérieur et fit un signe de tête à Penguin et Bepo, restés dehors pour leur faire comprendre de faire attention.  
Comme je m'y attendais, lorsqu'on poussa la porte tout le monde se tourna vers nous, nous jaugeant de la tête au pied. Étrangement je remarquai que les regards s'attardaient plus sur ma personne que sur Law…_bizarre non ?_

\- Je n'aime décidément pas ce genre d'endroit. Dis-je tout bas.  
\- Pas de panique. Me dit Law, une main posé sur mon épaule. Ignore-les !  
\- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui es outrageusement regardé d'un bout à l'autre ! J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande qu'on agite devant la cage des hyènes.

Il ricana et avança. Ne voulant pas être dévorée par ces 'hyènes', je suivis Law d'excessivement près. Ma main s'était même accrochée à son bras, ce qu'il remarqua et qui le fit sourire.  
Il s'arrêta près du comptoir et fit signe au barman qui s'approcha d'un pas boiteux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?  
\- Des informations.

Law lui demanda les informations habituelles. Combien de temps mettait le log pose à se recharger, si la marine passait dans le coin, ce qui valait le coup d'œil, _d'un pirate évidemment_, les éventuels rivaux qui traineraient dans les environs…enfin tout ce genre de tintouin.  
Tout d'un coup, je sursautai lorsque je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon fessier. Je manquai même de faire encore tomber le sabre que je tenais. Law se tourna vers moi, en même temps que je me tournais moi-même vers l'homme qui avait osé me toucher les fesses.

\- Et bien en voilà un joli p'tit lot !  
\- Je vous prierais de ne plus refaire ça ! Lui dis-je les dents serrées.

Il rigola grassement en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Je regardai Law qui suivait d'un mauvais œil l'homme, puis il remercia le barman.

\- Méfiez-vous du marchand de sable. Dit-il dans un rire.  
\- Le marchand de sable ? M'exclamais-je surprise.

Lorsque je me retournai pour plus d'informations, le barman avait déjà disparue à l'autre bout du comptoir. Je suivis donc Law qui faisait déjà route vers la sortie. Tout d'un coup il se retourna, attrapa la poignée de mon sabre, le dégaina et leva la lame juste au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit-il en regardant derrière moi avec des yeux rayonnant de froideur.

Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et revit l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il se tenait juste derrière moi, une main tendue au niveau de mes fesses qu'il, de toute évidence, avait voulu toucher _de nouveau_.  
Law le tenait en joue avec mon sabre dont la pointe était tenue face à sa gorge. L'homme, prit en faute, leva les mains et recula le front en sueur.

Lorsque Law jugea que l'homme était à une distance suffisante, il rengaina le sabre dans le fourreau que je tenais à la main et reprit sa route vers la sortie. Je le rattrapai lorsqu'il sortit du bar.

\- Merci. Lui dis-je tout bas.

Il me regarda d'un air neutre, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il fut surpris par ce que je venais de dire…Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais c'est sortie tout seul…et puis quand on y réfléchissait, je n'avais pas à le remercier c'était sa faute non ? C'est lui qui a voulu que je le suive dans cette cage à hyène…enfin peu importe.

Dehors on retrouva Penguin et Bepo. Law marcha vers eux et les renseigna sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis il leurs dit qu'il allait rentrer au navire et qu'il leurs laissait quartier libre jusqu'au soir.  
Me tenant un peu à l'écart, je regardais la vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait de belle robe. J'en vins à penser que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis de robe. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour mieux voir l'une des robes exposées et percutai quelqu'un.  
Je me tournai vers la personne que je venais de bousculer pour m'excuser mais quand je la regardai, une pluie de ce que je crus être du sable me tomba dessus.

\- Aie !

**POV externe :**

Après avoir entendu Abby lâcher une plainte de douleur. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle et la découvrirent en train de se frotter les yeux. Face à elle se tenait un homme encapuchonné dans une longue cape noir ne laissant rien voir de sa personne.  
Law fut le premier à aller vers elle, très vite suivit par Penguin et Bepo. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, l'homme à capuche se mit à courir pour les fuir.

\- Penguin rattrape le ! Ordonne le capitaine.

Penguin partit à la poursuite de l'homme en noir et le suivit 3 rues plus bas jusque dans une ruelle où il parvint à le rattraper. Il tendit le bras et referma sa main sur sa cape qu'il tira violemment vers lui.

\- Hein, quoi ?

Du côté d'Abby, Law se tenait face à elle et lui tenait les poignets pour qu'elle arrête de se frotter les yeux. Il se retourna et vit Penguin revenir avec dans les bras, une cape noire.

\- Où est-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…quand je l'ai attrapé, il a disparue tout ce qu'il restait c'est cette cape et un tas de sable.  
\- C'est bizarre. Ça ne peut pas être le fruit du démon du sable, puisque c'est le corsaire Sir Crocodile qui l'a mangé et aux dernières nouvelles il se trouverait dans un royaume loin d'ici…il ne peut y avoir plus de…Abby !

Law réagi juste à temps pour rattraper Abby qui s'était tout d'un coup évanouie. La tenant par la taille, il remarqua aux coins de ses yeux des grains de sables.

\- Ramasse une poignée de se sable…je veux savoir ce que c'est. Ordonna Law. Je retourne au navire avec elle.  
\- Oui capitaine.  
\- Elle va bien ? S'interrogea Bepo.  
\- Je crois. Répondit Law en l'examinant d'un premier regard. Mais je préfère êtres sûr, on ne sait jamais sur Grand Line.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Ce sera tout pour cette fois. Alors dite moi un peu, qui est ce fameux personnage sous sa capuche ? que vous inspire-t-il ? Je suis curieuse de voir vos réaction. ^^**

**il y a pas une semaine, un lecteur m'a gentiment proposé de faire mon portrait chinois. J'ai trouver cela amusant alors j'aimerais vous y soumettre. Ce n'est pas une obligation, vous pouvez ne pas le faire c'est à vous de choisir. Je vous laisse les thèmes, vous n'avez qu'a dire le plus sincèrement possible ce que vous seriez si :**

**Si j'étais un trait de caractère ?  
Si j'étais un défaut ?  
Si j'étais un animal ?  
Si j'étais un plat ?  
Si j'étais une plante ou fleur ?  
Si j'étais une arme ?  
Si j'étais un élément ?  
Si j'étais un bruit ?  
Si j'étais une couleur ?  
Si j'étais une occupation ?  
Si j'étais une chanson ?  
Si j'étais un acteur ou actrice ?  
Si j'étais un métier ?  
Si j'étais un objet ?  
Si j'étais un vêtement ?  
Si j'étais un film ?  
Si j'étais un conte ?  
Si j'étais un fruit ?  
Si j'étais un sport ?  
Si j'étais un livre ?  
Si j'étais une créature mythique ?  
Si j'étais un péché capital ?  
Si j'étais une matière scolaire ?  
Si j'étais un mot ?  
Si j'étais un alliage ?  
Si j'étais un rêve ?  
Si j'étais un chiffre ?  
Si j'étais une invention ?  
Si j'étais une saison ?  
Si j'étais une légende ?  
Si j'étais une citation ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	44. Rapprochement stratégique

**Hello !**

**Une fois encore (mie vo trop que pas assez ;) ) merci de suivre cette fiction et de nous faire part de vos impression, c'est toujours un plaisir. ^^**

**Je suis tout de même un peu déçus qu'il n'y est eu qu'une seule personne pour se prêter au portrait chinois du chapitre précédent. je m'attendait à en voir plus. En tout cas merci à toi ma petite Ic'ilver d'avoir pris le temps de faire ce portrait.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :  
**_Après avoir vaincu la reine rouge, les pirates découvrent que tout n'était que le fruit d'une illusion provoquer par Mirage une jeune fille recluse dans les ruines d'un vieux château. Comprenant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à jouer et à se faire des amis, Thatch lui propose son aide et trouve à la jeune fille une famille d'accueil aimante. Suite à cela les pirates repartent en mer et Kana très reconnaissante envers Ace de l'avoir sauver lui offre un bisou sur la joue, le pétrifiant sur place._

* * *

**_'Pendant que tu néglige celle que tu aimes, un autre lui parle. Pendant que tu oublies de lui dire qu'elle te manque, un autre souhaite la voir. Pendant que tu l'as fait espérer, un autre la fait rêver. Et quand tu décides à y revenir, elle n'est plus la tienne mais la sienne.'_**

**Chapitre 43 : Rapprochement stratégique.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Aah ! Soupirai-je.

En train de m'étirer sur mon transat, confortablement installée sur le pont du navire, je profitais d'un soleil de plomb pour bronzer un peu.  
Cela faisait bien presque un mois qu'il n'y avait pas eu un tel soleil dans le ciel et un air aussi chaud et agréable. Avec toutes ces îles automnales, ses villes couvertes de feuilles rougeoyantes à souhait et tout, et tout…bon ok c'était beau à voir mais trop d'un coup tuait la beauté du spectacle, c'en était trop !  
En tout, je crois que nous avions visité pas loin de 3 îles aux climats froids. Enfin 2 et demi, car la troisième était couverte en permanence d'immenses nuages d'orage. Sur cette île, la foudre venait frapper le sol aussi souvent qu'un homme passe un pied devant l'autre pour avancer, _autant dire tout le temps_. Pour éviter de se faire cramer la caboche par un éclair on devait se trimbaler en ville avec un parapluie, mais attention pas un parapluie ordinaire. Non, évidement que non, un parapluie ordinaire aurais été bien inutile et même très dangereux. Ce qu'il fallait c'était un parapluie très spécial qui résistait à la foudre et qui n'était pas conducteur pour éviter les courts-circuits des boyaux de la tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin heureusement, nous n'étions restés qu'une demi-journée et maintenant nous étions loin de cette île à la foudre, et nous nous trouvions actuellement dans un cercle climatique estival…d'où mon transat.

\- Tout ce qu'il manque c'est une grande plage et un verre de jus de fruit bien frais. Dis-je dans un soupir d'aise.  
\- Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Je me redressai pour voir Thatch arriver avec un plateau dans les mains sur lequel reposait un grand verre contenant un jus de fruits et quelques glaçons. Il se pencha vers moi et me tendis le verre, que je pris sans hésitation.

\- Mm…Miam. Dis-je en buvant une grande gorgée.  
\- Ne bois pas trop vite ou…  
\- Aie !  
\- Trop tard ! Soupira d'un air moqueur Thatch.

Ayant bu mon verre trop vite, le froid m'était monté à la tête et ce n'était pas forcément très agréable. Une fois passé, je remarquai que Thatch s'était installé près de moi et me regardait en souriant.

\- Comment t'a su que j'avais soif ? Lui demandai-je après un silence.  
\- C'n'était pas difficile à deviner avec une chaleur pareille. Les gars sont venus réclamer quelque chose de frais en cuisine et comme je ne t'ai pas vue je me suis dit que tu devais être en train de fondre quelque part.  
\- J'n'ai pas fondu…je bronzais.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai vu…ça te dit qu'on aille s'entraîner ?  
\- Ouais ! J'suis en super forme.

Je le suivis jusque dans la salle d'entrainement. On s'échauffa pendant une demi-heure, bah oui faudrait éviter les claquages, puis Thatch se tint face à moi, les jambes fléchit et les bras tendus.

\- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant de bas en haut.  
\- Quoi tu as peur ? répliqua-t-il souriant.  
\- Non, mais tu es encore en convalescence. Je ne voudrais pas te…

Je fus coupée dans mon dialogue lorsque Thatch me faucha les jambes pour me faire tomber sur le cul. Rigolant, il me regarda de haut.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle dit la gamine.  
\- Attends un peu tu vas voir !

Je me relevai et lui sautai dessus avec un air joueur. On enchaîna les coups et les parades pour parvenir à toucher l'autre. Mais bien qu'il ait été blessé et qu'on lui ait dit qu'il ne marcherait peut être plus jamais, Thatch parvint à me toucher plus que moi je ne le touchais.  
Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de finir le cul par terre. Me levant une fois de plus, je jaugeai Thatch qui se pavanait après sa réussite.  
Alors qu'il me tournait le dos, je lui bondis dessus de toute la force et la hargne dont j'étais capable. Surpris et incapable de rester debout après mon assaut il tomba enfin par terre.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Hurlai-je en levant les bras au-dessus de la tête.  
\- Peut-être mais t'as triché ! me répondit Thatch coincé sous moi.  
\- Non…les pirates font ce qu'ils veulent.  
\- Ah vraiment ?

Me regardant d'un air moqueur, Thatch donna un coup de hanche qui me fit tomber. Il roula sur le côté et inversa nos positions et se retrouva sur moi. Il me retint les mains contre le sol et se pencha vers moi.

\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Non, lâche moi t'es un tricheur !  
\- C'n'est pas toi qui disais que les pirates faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.  
\- Non, toi t'as pas le droit !  
\- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- C'est ma règle, c'est moi qui décide !  
\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Me dit-il un sourire fourbe sur le visage. On va voir si t'es toujours d'attaque après cela.

Il me retint les deux mains d'une seule des siennes tandis que l'autre se glissait lentement le long de mes flancs qu'il chatouilla. Je me mis à me tordre de rire, bougeant dans tous les sens pour me défaire de son emprise, mais hélas je ne parvins à rien et au lieu de me défaire de lui, un mal de ventre me prit et des larmes gagnèrent le coin de mes yeux tandis que mon rire retentit avec force dans la pièce.

\- A-arrête…j'ai mal…j'ai mal au ventre ! Dis-je entre deux fous rires.  
\- Alors ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant quelques secondes. C'est qui le patron ?  
\- Le patron ? Tu ne parles pas de t…ahahaha !

Il reprit ses chatouilles et resta sans pitié. À bout de souffle, je finis par me rendre.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon tu as gagné…c'est toi le patron.  
\- Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux.  
\- Tu me lâches maintenant.  
\- Tututu, je suis le patron, c'est donc moi qui choisis quand je te lâche. Et j'ai jugé que tu n'avais pas assez payé.  
\- Quoi ? Ah ça non !

Je me déhanchai et arrivai à dégager l'une de mes mains pour le repousser. Et si j'arrivai à le faire me lâcher, je ne me débarrassai pas entièrement de lui. Il revint à la charge, tentant encore de me chatouiller pour me faire plier.

\- J'peux savoir ce que vous faites ! Retentit une voix forte.

Thatch et moi on s'arrêta de bouger pour lever les yeux vers la porte où l'on vit un Ace sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, l'air pas content. Son regard alla de Thatch à moi avant de revenir sur Thatch qu'il lorgna méchamment.

\- Tiens, Ace ! Sourit Thatch en se levant. T'étais passé ou ?  
\- Je vous cherchais, enfin je cherchais plus précisément Kana.  
\- Tu me cherchais ? L'interrogeai-je.  
\- Oui. Joz m'a dit que tu étais en train de bronzer sur le pont. Mais quand j'y suis allé, je n'ai trouvé qu'un simple transat vide. Après j'ai passé plus d'une heure à te chercher !  
\- Fallait pas t'inquiéter ! Rigola Thatch. On s'entraînait au combat.  
\- S'entraîner ? Parce que pour toi se vautrer par terre l'un contre l'autre c'est s'entraîner ?  
\- Ça dépend de comment on voit la chose. Crois bon de dire Thatch.

De toute évidence, Ace ne semblait pas aimer sa plaisanterie et le fit savoir d'un regard sombre adressé à son ami. Thatch, qui perdit quelque peu son sourire, lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Respire Ace et fais pas cette tête, je déconne. Tu ne dois pas toujours tout prendre au premier degré. Je te pensais plus souriant.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire !...Tu viens Kana.

Ace vint à grand pas vers moi, m'attrapa le bras et me traîna dehors. Il me traîna jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le pont, il alla tout droit à l'endroit où j'avais installé mon transat et m'y laissa tomber. Il se mit alors devant moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire ainsi ! Me sermonna-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je sans comprendre.  
\- Je parle de Thatch, c'est un vrai coureur de jupons, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de courir après une jolie fille !  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais Thatch est mon ami.  
\- Tu ne dois pas le laisser profiter de la situation et te laisser faire !  
\- Mais je ne me laisse pas faire…il m'aidait pour mon entrainement.  
\- De ce que j'ai vu, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous entraîner.  
\- Bah…on s'amusait. Dis-je en détournant les yeux.

Ace fit la moue en croisant les bras. Je rougis, un peu gênée et laissai passer un rire nerveux.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à t'entraîner ? Me demanda-t-il enfin.  
\- Bah c'est que…

Je me mis à gigoter nerveusement sur mon transat et fis des nœuds de mes doigts. Ace attendit que je lui réponde, tapant du pied sur le bois pour montrer son impatience.

\- À chaque fois qu'il y a un problème je…je suis incapable de me débrouiller toute seule. Il faut toujours que l'un de vous vienne me sauver…je voulais m'entraîner pour être plus forte et…et te sauver comme tu m'as sauvé.

Ace ne dit rien et me regarda avec des yeux surpris. Puis je l'entendis rigoler. Je levai les yeux pour voir qu'il était en plein fou rire.

\- C'n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Ace ne s'arrêta pas de rire ce qui fit que je me mis à bouder en faisant la moue, lui tournant le dos.

Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, je le sentis s'asseoir près de moi et poser une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Dit-il encore amusé.  
\- Alors arrête de rire !...en plus je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle.  
\- C'est toi que je trouve drôle…j'te trouve très mignonne.  
\- Mignonne ?! Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.  
\- Oui…enfin, je veux dire que c'est sympa. Dit-il un peu gêner. Et puis tu sais, tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie.  
\- Ah bon ? Quand ?  
\- Lors de la guerre.  
\- Oh ça…ça ne compte pas.  
\- Bien sûr que ça compte, je peux même dire que ça compte dix fois plus. Sans toi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui…alors si quelqu'un doit devenir plus fort c'est bien moi. Je veux devenir plus fort pour te protéger et te rendre la pareille…tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de devenir plus forte ou de ne pas pouvoir te débrouiller seule, au contraire je serai très fier de pouvoir t'aider.

Je fus évidement touchée par ce qu'il me dit, mais même si cela me rassurais de savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui cela m'attristait aussi. Je lui pris la main dans la mienne.

\- Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, mais…je tiens à devenir plus forte. Je ne voudrais pas devenir un poids pour toi ou pour les autres. Tu comprends, depuis toujours je me suis reposée sur les autres, d'abord Abby puis maintenant toi.  
\- Tu n'es pas un poids je t'assure !

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je veux devenir plus forte. Peut-être pas aussi forte que toi, mais suffisamment forte pour pouvoir t'aider quand il le faut. Et puis je voudrais que la prochaine fois que je vois Abby, lui montrer que je suis devenue quelqu'un de fort ! Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.  
\- Je comprends. Dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

On se regarda pendant un moment puis Ace prit une inspiration.

\- Si tu le veux bien à partir de maintenant ce sera moi qui t'entraînerais. Comme ça on deviendra fort ensemble. Ça te dit ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Ça sera super chouette !

Je lui sautai au cou et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rendre mon étreinte.

**POV Externe :**

Non loin des deux jeune gens qui discutaient, Thatch les épiait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le commandant de la 4ème division se tourna vers son ami Marco. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Marco, perplexe, se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qu'observait Thatch. Il vit Ace et Kana.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu les as poussés l'un vers l'autre. Devina Marco.  
\- Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, il le fallait. Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux.  
\- Là n'est pas la question, tu ne peux pas te préoccuper de tes affaires un peu et les laisser tranquille.  
\- Si je n'avais rien fait, dieu seul sait combien de temps Ace aurait mis à s'apercevoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour la petite.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ses sentiments ?  
\- Mais ça se voit ! dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus ordinaire au monde. T'as pas vu comment il lui tourne autour et le regard qu'il a quand ils sont ensemble. Moi je te le dis : il a craqué pour elle.  
\- Ok admettons…et que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Voir comment les choses avancent et leur donner un petit coup de pouce.  
\- Fais comme tu veux, mais évite de foutre le bordel. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place si Abby apprend que tu joues avec les sentiments de sa sœur.  
\- Comment elle le saurait ? Rit nerveusement Thatch en se tournant vers son compagnon.  
\- N'oublie pas qu'elle est sa sœur et puis les femmes ont un sixième sens.

Thatch dégluti légèrement en se disant que Marco avait raison. Et cette histoire de sixième sens était on ne peut plus vrai en ce qui concernait Abby et Kana, il avait vu comment elles communiquaient, comment l'une des sœurs arrivait à savoir ce que voulait dire l'autre, ce qu'elle ressentait et tout cela sans un mot.

Il se souvenait même de cette expérience qu'il avait faite quand Abby était encore parmi eux. Il avait voulu voir jusqu'où allait ce lien entre les deux sœurs et avait énervé Kana exprès pour voir comment Abby, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du navire, allait réagir. Il avait à peine commencé à chauffer les nerfs à Kana qu'Abby avait débarqué, l'air dur et le regard sombre.

À se souvenir, il frémit. Mieux valait ne pas louper son coup ou bien Abby serait capable de revenir du bout du monde pour lui faire la tête au carré.

\- Allez mon petit Thatch, ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler…après tout c'est pour la bonne cause. Se dit-il à lui-même pour se donner du courage.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**une fois encore je ne sais trop quoi dire, alors laisser une review. ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas que le soir d'Halloween, 2 je dit bien 2 chapitres spéciaux sortirons. Sinon un chapitre special est tout de même prévue pour les 250 reviews alors plus de temps à perdre et laisser une review.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	45. Le mangeur de péché

**Hello!**

**De retour pour la suite des aventures de nos deux sœurs pirates. Attention...C'est partis !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Arrivée sur une île ressemblant à s'y méprendre à sa ville natale, Abby s'en retrouve troublée et mal à l'aise, submergée par des souvenirs qu'elle aimerait oublier. Alors qu'elle se trouve en compagnie de Bepo, Penguin et Law, elle percute un homme encapuchonné qui lui balance une poignée de sable à la figure. Après quelques secondes elle finit par s'évanouir et l'homme mystérieux disparaît dans la nature._

* * *

_**'Voit les âmes meurtries qui ont perdu le bien de l'intellect.'  
**_**L'enfer de Dante**

**Chapitre 44 : le mangeur de péché.**

**POV Abby :**

Scanner, prise de sang, examen complet…Law avait fait sur ma simple personne, presque tous les tests médicaux qu'on pouvait réaliser sur un être humain.  
Mais tous les tests étaient formels…je n'avais rien et ne souffrais d'aucun mal, j'étais en parfaite santé.

\- C'est étrange. Marmonna Law. Il n'y a aucun problème dans ton organisme…et ton évanouissement n'est pas dû à l'une de tes crises d'hyperventilation.  
\- Cela est surement dû au fait qu'il n'y ait rien à trouver…que cela est surement dû au manque de sommeil.  
\- Au manque de sommeil ?! Tu ne dors pas ?

Je sentis un élan de reproche dans la voix de Law, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux je sus que c'était le cas. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et me lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois fatiguée. Si tu passes une partie de la nuit à faire dieu sait quoi, il ne faut pas s'étonner si tu fais un malaise.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir…je le sais bien que ma santé est fragile, mais ces derniers jours j'ai eu des nuits assez mouvementées. Je…je fais des cauchemars.  
\- Quel genre de cauchemars ?  
\- Toujours le même…mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Si le malaise que tu as fait est lié à ses cauchemars, je suis en droit de connaître leur nature. Réplique Law, autoritaire.

Je ne répliquai d'abord rien, préférant me taire, mais…je savais qu'au fond il avait raison. Si mon malaise était dû à mon manque de sommeil, lui-même dérangé par ce cauchemar que je fais depuis 3, 4 nuits, je dois lui en parler.  
Je baissai la tête et réfléchis pour me remettre en tête tout ce que j'avais vu dans mon sommeil.

\- Dans mon rêve, il fait nuit et il y a de l'orage…je suis en permanence en train d'essayer de me cacher.  
\- De quoi tu te caches ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'une grande silhouette vêtue d'un large manteau…et d'une paire d'yeux…des yeux clair qui brille dans la pénombre et qui vous glace le sang…C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me réveille, complètement paniquée.  
\- Mmm... Réfléchit Law. Cette silhouette, dis-m'en plus.  
\- Je ne le pourrais, il fait très sombre et il porte un manteau noir. Mais je crois qu'il s'agit d'un homme, assez grand, très grand même. Je crois aussi me souvenir qu'il avait ce sourire fou collé au visage…mais ce dont je me souviens parfaitement, ce sont ses yeux.

**POV Externe :**

Law réfléchissait, un homme très grand, portant un manteau sombre ou du moins qui a l'air sombre, dans un lieu sans lumière, un sourire fou et des yeux qui brillent dans l'ombre la plus totale…au fur et à mesure de sa description, un visage tout aussi sombre et malsain se formait dans son esprit, mais ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_, c'était impossible.

Après avoir fait quelques autres tests et ordonné à Abby de rester dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à son retour, il sortit et rejoignit sa cabine. Sur son bureau reposait un bocal remplit d'une poignée de sable. Ledit sable ramassé plus tôt dans la rue, le même sable qu'Abby avait reçu en pleine figure.  
Il prit le bocal et le leva à hauteur des yeux. À première vue il s'agissait d'un sable tout à fait normal, il était en tout point semblable à celui qu'on ramasse sur les plages. Pourtant ce il n'avait rien de semblable. Law s'en était assuré avec différents tests. Sa composition était différente et pas un seul des composants de ce sable ne lui étaient connus. Ce sable était fait avec des composants que ni lui, ni même ses livres ne semblaient connaître.  
Une autre question, lui vint alors à l'esprit…pourquoi cet homme qui se trimbalait avec un sable d'origine inconnu en aurait lancé sur Abby ? Et qui était cet homme, _ou cette femme_ ?

Le bocal de sable encore fermement retenu dans sa main il retourna dans l'infirmerie, l'esprit tourmenté par tant de questions sans réponses.  
En poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, il vit qu'Abby avait une fois de plus désobéit et avait quitté son lit…quoique, elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce donc elle n'avait pas vraiment désobéit.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester tranquille ! dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Abby ne répondit pas et ne bougea même pas. Elle tournait toujours le dos à Law et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.  
Vexé de si peu de réaction, Law s'avança à grands pas vers elle. En s'approchant il entendit un petit bruit métallique comme si on avait cogné deux couverts entre eux. À moins d'un mètre d'Abby, il comprit d'où venait ce bruit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise.

Devant lui, face à un meuble couvert d'outils médicaux, Abby tenait fermement dans l'une de ses mains un scalpel pointé vers son propre poignet. D'une simple mais forte pression elle perça la peau et fit goutter le sang.  
Réagissant enfin, Law bondit en avant et lui arracha l'arme des mains.

\- Mais ça ne va pas bien ! Rugit-il.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait fait qu'écorcher la peau. Il releva les yeux vers elle et se figea d'effroi en voyant son regard.  
Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blancs, il n'y avait plus aucune couleur tout était blanc comme si des nuages immaculés s'étaient glissés sous sa rétine.

\- Abby ?...qu'est ce…

Il finit à peine sa phrase qu'Abby chuta. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Et une fois encore elle tomba dans les pommes, mais après examen, il en vint aux faits qu'Abby n'était pas seulement tombée dans les pommes, elle était tombée dans un coma très profond.  
Law avait veillé toute la nuit au chevet d'Abby, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce sable étrange, il avait envoyé ses hommes à la recherche d'informations et de cet homme à la cape.  
Ça faisait déjà plus de 5 heures qu'ils fouillaient la ville de fond en comble et toujours rien…jusqu'à…

\- Capitaine !

Penguin arriva en trombe dans la pièce, manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber plusieurs choses.

\- On a peut-être trouvé une piste !

Penguin parla à son capitaine de ce que lui avait raconté un barman. D'après lui, la ville serait notoirement connue grâce à une vieille légende qu'on appellerait '_le marchand de sable_'.  
À ce nom, Law se souvint avoir entendu ça lorsqu'il était avec Abby, mais sur le coup il n'y avait pas fait attention car ça ne lui paraissait pas très important.

\- Que dit cette légende ?  
\- Bah, le barman a raconté que ce marchand de sable ne s'en prendrait qu'aux gens qui auraient un poids sur le cœur, que ceux qui se sentent coupable d'une chose ou d'une autre. Il a dit que le sable serait ensorcelé et qu'il permettait de mettre la personne face à face avec ses démons.  
\- Comment on fait pour les soigner ?

Penguin échangea un regard inquiet avec Shachi resté un peu en retrait. Voyant leur regard, Law savait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- On lui a posé la même question et…  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Il a dit que tous ceux qui avaient été attaqués étaient…tous morts. Répondit Shachi à sa place. D'après lui ce serait le seul moyen de réparer les fautes passées.

Law comprit un peu mieux ce qu'il s'était passé. Abby, ensorcelée par ce marchand de sable, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour réparer ses fautes…mais la question qui lui venait était : quelles étaient dont les fautes qu'elle se reprochait ? Il en vint à penser à cette rencontre avec le corsaire aux plumes qu'elle avait tenue secrète, mais c'était absurde. Elle ne s'en voudrait pas à ce point-là de lui avoir caché la vérité, sans compter qu'elle lui avait déjà caché bien d'autres choses.

\- On a aussi trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Reprit Shachi.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- La voyante qui nous en a parlé a dit qu'on l'appelait…le mangeur de péchés !

Suite à la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour sauver Abby, Law, Penguin _qui portait Abby_, Losc et Shachi se rendirent à la cathédrale de la ville.  
La voyante qu'avait rencontrés Penguin et Shachi leur avait dit que celui qui se faisait appeler le mangeur de péché se trouvait là et que lui seul pourrait sauver leur amie. Sans plus de cérémonie, Law ouvrit la grande porte qui permettait d'entrer dans la cathédrale. Les personnes venues prier se retournèrent vers la porte et aperçurent les pirates.

Un prêtre s'avança vers eux et tout tremblant s'adressa aux intrus.

\- Désolé messieurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Les pirates ne sont pas admis dans ce lieu saint.  
\- Ou se trouve celui qu'on nomme le mangeur de péché ? lui demanda Law.

Pendant un instant, l'homme ouvrit de larges yeux surpris puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maintenant faites-moi le plaisir de quitter cet endroit.  
\- Écoute-moi bien. Répliqua Law la voix sifflante, tout en plaçant la lame de son sabre sous la gorge du prêtre. Dis-moi tout de suite où se cache ce mangeur de péchés ou bien je te brise tous les os un par un jusqu'à ce que tu pries ton dieu.

Avalant difficilement sa salive sous la menace, l'homme d'église leva une main pour leur montrer un chemin à suivre. Law lui ordonna de les conduire.  
Le prêtre, tremblant dans ses sandales, les conduisis dans une autre salle plus petite où se trouvait un homme qui leur tournait le dos et qui, lorsqu'il entendit des pas se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Êtes-vous le mangeur de péchés ?! Demanda d'une voix forte Law.  
\- J'ignore comment vous connaissez ce nom…mais c'est bien moi…que me voulez-vous ?

Law fit signe à Penguin qui s'avança et montra Abby, toujours dans le coma. Voyant la jeune femme endormie, le prêtre comprit tout de suite ce qui amenait les pirates. Immédiatement le religieux s'avança vers elle et lui ouvrit délicatement un œil. Il y découvrit un globe oculaire complètement blanc.  
Il demanda à ce qu'Abby soit allongée sur un lit et congédia son collègue. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre pour disparaitre, encore apeuré par la menace du capitaine.

\- Pas de doutes, c'est bien le marchand de sable. Murmura le religieux.  
\- Vous pouvez l'aider ? l'interrogea Shachi sans cacher son inquiétude.  
\- Je n'en suis pas certain…le marchand de sable envoute ses victimes avec un sable magique qui les fait plonger dans le plus profond de leur subconscient et les oblige à revivre ce qu'ils ont sur la conscience.  
\- Donc elle est seulement endormie ?  
\- Oui…et non. Revoir toutes ses images qui sont le poids de leur culpabilité rend les gens complètement fous, la douleur est telle qu'ils ne supportent plus de vivre et se donne la mort.  
\- Elle a tenté de se trancher les veines. L'informa Law. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte.  
\- En l'empêchant de se donner la mort vous avez aggravé son cas…on ne peut désormais plus la réveiller.  
\- Quoi ? hurla Penguin. Mais vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
\- Calmez-vous ! Lui dit le prêtre en levant les mains. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai mangé un fruit, un de ceux qu'on appelle fruits du démon. Grâce au don qu'il m'a offert, j'ai le pouvoir de plonger dans l'esprit des gens et de sauver leurs âmes. À cela est né mon surnom de mangeur de péchés.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez entrer dans sa tête ?  
\- En quelque sorte…mais pour cet enfant, cela ne sera pas aussi facile. Son esprit est troublé et apeuré, si je tentais d'y pénétrer je ne ferais que l'effrayer d'avantage et je provoquerais sa perte.  
\- Que peut-on faire ?  
\- Il faut que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse entre dans son esprit. Mon pouvoir me le permet.  
\- Je vais y aller ! Intervient Law.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine. Penguin tenta de l'en dissuader, disant qu'il le ferait lui-même, mais Law était formel : personne d'autre que lui n'irait.

\- Attention, je vous préviens. Lui dit le prêtre. Ça ne sera pas une promenade de santé. Vous risquez tout autant que cette pauvre enfant dans l'histoire.  
\- J'en suis bien conscient, mais je ne la laisserais pas tomber…dites-moi seulement ce qu'il faut que je fasse.  
\- Installez-vous près d'elle et tenez-lui la main.

Law fit ce qu'on lui dit et pour une fois ne rechigna pas à obéir aux ordres. Il s'allongea près d'Abby et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le prêtre enroula alors une corde autour de leurs mains liées.

\- Vous ne devez en aucun cas lui lâcher la main, ce contact sera le pont qui vous permettra de revenir, sans lui vous serez à jamais perdu, vous tomberez dans un coma semblable à la mort.  
\- Que doit-il faire ? demanda Shachi de plus en plus inquiet.  
\- Une fois dans son esprit vous verrez des images, vous vous retrouverez dans des scènes de son passé, dans ses souvenirs. Votre but sera de trouver celui qui empêche votre amie de se réveiller et de l'aider à le surmonter…une dernière chose, une fois dans sa tête, vous n'aurez plus aucun pouvoir, vous serez aussi inoffensif qu'au premier jour alors que cet enfant aura tous les pouvoirs. Elle tentera par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de vous, de vous corrompre et de vous détruire.  
\- Comment je fais pour me défendre ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas…pour avancer, vous devrez vous laisser porter et ne surtout pas aller contre ce que vous verrez. Plus vous vous défendrez et plus son esprit attaquera. Vous devez à tout prix garder à l'esprit votre but, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous laisser distraire…je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder son esprit ouvert, mais tout reposera sur vous.  
\- Biens…allons-y.

Law s'allongea. Le prêtre plaça ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Law et inspira un grand coup.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu.

Law laissa passer un rire nerveux en entendant cette phrase, d'habitude c'est lui qui disait ça. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il risquait ?  
Bien entendu, Law regretta bien vite son rire. Dès que le prêtre entra dans son esprits une vive et forte douleur lui perça la tête, on aurait dit qu'une aiguille immense tentait de lui traverser le crane…puis une fois la douleur passée, il ne vit plus rien. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Quelques piste à suivre sur l'identité de cet homme à la cape qui se fait appeler 'Marchand de sable' même s'il n'y a rien de très concret. Mais on est proche du but, soyez patient. ^^**

**A votre avis que va découvrir Law dans le subconscient d'Abby ? Qui est véritablement le marchand de sable ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Références**** :  
****\- CHAPITRE 33: Lorsque Kana tente de raisonner Ace hypnotisé par la flûte = Dragon 2 lorsque Harold raisonne Crocmou (sais pas si ça s'écris comme ça) alors qu'il est sous le contrôle de Draco poing sanglant (le méchant quoi).  
****\- CHAPITRE 34: Les gens appelés Les morts qui marchent = Uncharted 2 les habitants plutôt sauvage et agressif de la cité perdu que Nathan Drake tente de trouver. Ces habitants ont en fait été empoisonner par la résine d'un arbre qui les a transformer en bête assoiffée de sang.**


	46. Le monde perdu

**Hello**

**unefille : En fait Law sais déjà que Abby à vue Doflamingo puisque Losc, qui les a vue ensemble, lui a tout raconté. Ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi Abby ne lui en a pas parlé ce qui en effet l'énerve. Soit dit en passant, il est très personnel ton pseudo. XD**

**Guest: Si Law en pince pour Abby?! Je ne sais pas il faut lui demander...[_part poser la question à Law_]...bon bah je crois qu'il a pas très envie de nous le dire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Voyant qu'Ace et Kana se tournent autour sans oser se parler, Thatch décide de donner un coup de pouce au destin en provoquant des crises de jalousie chez Ace afin de le réveiller et de le pousser à avouer ses sentiments à Kana. Si les deux concernés ne se rendent compte de rien, Marco lui voit bien le stratagème de son collègue, mais ne fait rien pour l'arrêter._

* * *

**_'La majorité des élèves quittaient l'école en croyant dur comme fer que les dinosaures avaient disparus parce que Noé n'avait pas assez de place pour eux sur l'arche.'_  
Tristan Egolf**

**Chapitre 45 : Le monde perdu.**

**POV Kana :**

Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une sacrée jungle. La végétation était si dense qu'on n'y voyait rien à plus d'un mètre devant soi… de quoi se perdre en un rien de temps. Même à moins de quelques pas de la plage il était tout à fait possible de se perdre… surtout pour moi.  
C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais restée près du navire, sur la plage, là où il y avait personne, ou presque.

Une dizaine de groupe avait été dans cette jungle pour trouver des traces de civilisation, de la nourriture, des informations, ou tout simplement pour explorer. Mais moi et quelques autres, dont Ace, nous étions chargés de rester sur le navire… mais je m'ennuyais. Varo s'était endormie dans le nid de pie du navire, me laissant seule.

Sur la plage je m'amusais à faire de petites sculptures de sable, rien de bien titanesque : un château des plus classiques… _mais moche_. Et puis au bout d'un quart d'heure je m'en lassai. Je rejoignis Ace installé lui aussi sur la plage.  
Il avait échoué son Striker sur le sable pour y apporter quelques modifications. Lorsque je m'approchai de lui, il sembla très occupé.

\- Dis Ace… tu fais quoi ?  
\- Le Striker a reçu quelques dommages lors de notre dernier voyage. Il y a des bosses partout et la peinture est écaillée sur divers endroits. J'essaye donc de réparer tout ça… et puis j'aimerais aussi apporter des améliorations au niveau de sa vitesse.  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire ça plus tard et venir t'occuper avec moi… je m'ennuie.  
\- Pas maintenant… plus tard peut être.

Il ne releva même pas la tête et resta penché sur son bolide des mers. Il remplaça une pièce usée, puis il me fit un signe de la main.

\- Tu ne veux pas te pousser un peu. Me dit-il en faisant encore un signe de la main. Tu me fais de l'ombre.

Je croisai les bras et fis la moue, mais il ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'il ne releva pas la tête. Je m'éloignai à grand pas, faisant de mon mieux pour taper du pied sur le sable. Les hommes et leurs engins de malheur…même dans ce monde ça ne changeait pas.

À une cinquantaine de mètres du navire et d'Ace qui m'avait grandement énervée, je m'assis sur un rocher à la limite entre la plage de sable et la jungle. Je lançais des cailloux au travers des feuilles géantes de la jungle face à moi.  
Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne se passait rien, mais passé ce délai un petit cri strident traversa le feuillage dense. Il était si faible et si aiguë, on aurait dit une espèce de petit sifflet un peu rouillé. J'arrêtai tous mouvements pour tenter de l'entendre de nouveau et voir d'où ça venait, mais quelque chose poussa une grande feuille et atterrit juste à mes pieds sur le sable.

\- Oh ! M'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?

Je me penchai en avant pour observer la curieuse petite bête qui était sortie de la jungle. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de lézard, _tout petit_. Il devait faire la taille d'un pigeon, peut être un peu plus gros. Il se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, il avait une longue queue et également un long cou qui bougeait pour faire balancer sa petite tête de droite à gauche… à bien y regarder on dirait un dinosaure, _mais tout petit_.  
Voyant le petit reptile se dandiner devant moi et sautiller sur place, je me penchai et tendis une main vers lui pour tenter de le toucher. Mais à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres, il fit claquer ses minuscules mâchoires vers moi. Je retirai ma main avant d'être mordue.

\- C'n'est pas bien, il ne faut pas mordre ! Dis-je au reptile comme un sermon.

Le dino miniature émit un autre de ses cris-sifflet, mais à la différence du premier celui-là était bien plus fort et se répercuta plus loin que le premier. Assourdie, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour en atténuer le bruit.

\- Arrête ça ! Hurlais-je. Pourquoi tu cries ?

Je me penchai une fois de plus en avant dans le but de faire taire cet animal de malheur, mais il recula d'un bond souple en arrière, loin de moi. Je me levai et tentai de l'attraper à nouveau. Je bondis en avant et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sable pour attraper le petit reptile et j'y parvins. Il arrêta immédiatement de crier pour se dandiner dans tous les sens.

\- Ah. Soupirai-je. Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête.

J'amorçai un mouvement pour me redresser, mais un bruit, dans les feuillages face à moi, me fit lever la tête. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec une gueule pleine de dents pointues. Je levai encore un peu les yeux pour voir un autre reptile, mais à la différence du premier celui-là était plus grand… _beaucoup plus grand_.  
Sans gestes brusques, je me remis sur mes pieds et reculai tout doucement, à l'inverse du grand qui s'avança lentement pour laisser voir son corps grand et puissant. Le tout petit reptile que j'avais déjà lâché s'enfuit dieu sait où, et, entre nous, je dois dire que je m'en foutais pour le moment.  
Le dinosaure, car de toute évidence c'est bel et bien un dinosaure, ouvrit une gueule béante et je vis de la salive s'en échapper.

\- Toi, tu as faim. Dis-je face au dino. Mais tu sais il y a plein à manger dans la jungle… moi je ne suis pas à manger.

Le reptile émit un grognement de gorge et s'avança toujours plus vers moi.

\- Moi je ne suis pas bon…si tu me manges, tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

Reculant toujours, je ne vis pas le petit caillou qui bloqua mon pied et me fit tomber à la renverse. Le dino ouvrit cette fois en grand la gueule et lâcha un rugissement à vous rendre sourd, puis il bondit sur moi. Toujours allongée sur le dos dans le sable, je dégainai mes dagues et m'apprêtai à lui ouvrir le ventre. Mais une grande boule de feu expulsa le dino loin où il alla s'écraser en fumant.

\- Kana, ça va ? Me demanda Ace.

Je me relevai avec son aide, puis je lui tournai le dos et croisai les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- Toi j'te parle pas.  
\- Quoi ? S'interrogea Ace. Kana qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je viens de te sauver la vie.  
\- Non ! Boudais-je. Tu n'aurais pas eu à me sauver, si tu m'avais écouté tout à l'heure.  
\- Tout à l'heure ? Mais je t'ai écouté.  
\- Non tu m'as fait ça…

Je me tournai vers lui et refis exactement le geste de la main qu'il m'avait fait quelques longues minutes plus tôt. Il parut surpris et ne dit rien.

\- Puis tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille… parce que je te faisais de l'ombre.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu boudes ? dit-il amusé.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle…si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré, ce sac à main sur patte ne serait pas venu m'attaquer.

Je montrai le dinosaure carbonisé, mais, à la surprise générale, il n'y avait plus rien : plus de dino carbonisé. Tout ce qu'il restait c'était des empruntes dans le sable qui menaient vers la jungle.

\- Où est-il ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais reste pas ici.

Ace posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'entraîna vers le navire. Après avoir discuté tous les deux, je décidai de lui pardonner.  
Les groupes qui s'étaient séparés pour explorer l'île, revinrent peu à peu, mais lorsque la nuit tomba, un groupe, celui de Joz, manquait toujours à l'appel.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Dit Marco en montrant un escargophone. C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait l'appel.  
\- Il y a peut-être trop de végétation. Dis-je en regardant la jungle.  
\- Ils se sont peut-être perdus. Tenta Vista. Avec ce monstre de jungle, ça ne serait pas étonnant.

Marco sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Par où sont-ils partis ?  
\- Ils ont pris un chemin qui menait à l'ouest.  
\- On va envoyer un groupe pour refaire leur itinéraire, quant à moi je vais survoler la jungle et tenter de voir si je peux les trouver depuis le ciel. Proposa Marco.  
\- Commandant !

Un homme arriva en courant vers nous et s'adressa à Marco. Il lui dit rapidement que Joz et son groupe venait de sortir de la jungle. On se pencha tous au bastingage pour voir Joz et son équipe revenir. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'on voit qu'il y avait un blessé.  
Allongé sur un brancard de fortune fait avec des branches et une large feuille, un homme avait le bras couvert de sang et semblait inconscient.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Marco en les faisant monter à bord.  
\- Tu ne vas surement pas me croire. Commença Joz. Mais on a été attaqué par deux dinosaures.  
\- Des dinosaures ?  
\- Ouais…deux grosses bestioles tout droit sorties de la préhistoire. Ils étaient immenses avec des cornes sur la tête.  
\- Moi j'te crois ! Dis-je. J'en ai vu un sur la plage tout à l'heure, il a essayé de me manger.  
\- C'est vrai. Affirma Ace. Je lui ai cramé les fesses… mais ça n'a pas suffi. Il s'est relevé et est retourné dans la jungle.  
\- Ils ont la peau dure. Reprit Joz. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à m'en débarrasser… je n'ai même pas réussit… et puis on aurait dit qu'ils étaient doués d'intelligence, ils ont établi ce qui ressemblait à une stratégie et on réussit à nous acculer. Stan a été touché par l'un d'eux et deux d'entre nous ont été tué.

Après ce triste constat, Marco interdit à quiconque de quitter le navire, même accompagné. Il jugea l'île trop dangereuse pour être explorée et que, par conséquent, personne ne pouvait y vivre. Le navire ne quitta toutefois pas le rivage car le log pose n'était pas tout à fait rechargé.

Cette nuit-là, les hommes chargés de monter la garde sur le pont furent plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée afin d'être deux fois plus prudent.  
Dans ma cabine je tachai de trouver le sommeil, l'esprit plein de rêves colorés. Je rêvai également d'Abby. Je nous revoyai de nouveau ensemble elle et moi, nous racontant nos histoires l'une à l'autre.  
Soudain un énorme rugissement me fit sursauter et me fit tomber du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-je en tentant de me relever, toute emmitouflée dans mes draps.  
\- _C'est l'une de ses créatures dehors_. Me répondit Varo d'une voix parfaitement éveillée. _Cette fois elle semblait très près_.  
\- Bah, elle pourrait faire moins de bruit, j'essaye de dormir.

Je parvins à me relever et retournai dans mon lit. Mais à peine ma tête toucha l'oreiller que je finis une fois de plus sur le plancher.  
Le navire venait d'être sérieusement secoué, comme si quelque chose avait cogné dedans de toutes ses forces. Suite à ça, j'entendis des pas précipités et des cris dans les étages supérieurs. Il y avait de l'action dans l'air.  
J'enfilai mes chaussures et ouvris la porte de ma cabine, puis une nouvelle secousse me propulsa en avant, très vite suivie d'un rugissement sonore.  
Manquant de tomber une centaine de fois entre ma cabine et la porte qui menait au pont, je finis par arriver à destination. Je vis alors le plus grand et le plus terrifiant monstre que j'avais jamais vu.

Aussi haut que le navire lui-même, et au moins deux fois plus long, ce monstre de dinosaure avait une mâchoire digne des monstres de Jurassic Park avec deux rangées de dents tranchantes et des pattes avants dont les griffes devaient mesurer au moins 5 mètres chacune. Il déchirait le plancher du navire comme s'il s'agissait de morceau de beurre fondu. Il avait sur le dos une immense crête rougie par les vaisseaux sanguins qui la traversait.

\- Kana ne reste pas ici ! me cria Vista.  
\- Viens, suis-moi ! me dit Yale en m'attrapant la main.

Il me tira à l'autre bout du navire loin des griffes et des dents du monstre. Cachée, je me penchai pour voir comment s'en sortait les autres. J'avais beau avoir peur, la curiosité me poussait à vouloir voir. _Un jour ça me perdra !_

Face à ce monstre, les pirates tachaient de faire en sorte que leur navire tienne le coup. Les commandants attaquaient de front l'animal. Joz frappait dans le flanc de l'animal tandis que Marco détournait son attention en lui faisant lever la tête. Haruta et Vista avec leur sabre tailladaient la peau dure et écailleuse de l'animal dans le but de le faire reculer. Sur le dos du monstre se tenait Ace qui à grands coups de poings ardents, tentait de toucher l'animal dans les yeux.  
Mais malgré tout ce déluge de forces et de pouvoirs, le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque Joz arriva à décrocher les pattes griffues du navire que l'animal, déséquilibré, tomba en avant. Il s'écrasa sur le pont, brisant par la même occasion l'un des mats.  
Le sac à mains géant s'avoua vaincu et retourna dans la jungle, non sans oublier de nous lâcher un rugissement. Le calme revenu, un bilan des lieux fut rapidement fait.

En m'avançant sur le pont je trouvai l'une des dents du dinosaure, qu'il avait perdu dans la bagarre. La dent était si grande qu'elle pourrait servir de dague et même d'épée. Je décidai de la garder pour la montrer plus tard à Abby quand je la reverrais.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour éclairèrent le navire on y découvrit les restes d'un massacre. Le plancher détruit, un mat allongé en travers du pont, le côté droit complètement déchiqueté, on pouvait voir l'intérieur de certaine pièce depuis l'extérieur.

\- De toute évidence on ne pourra pas quitter cette île avec un navire dans cet état. Affirma Marco sans cacher son agacement.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre… on va devoir rester encore sur cette île… au moins le temps de trouver de quoi réparer les dégâts du navire.  
\- On pourrait essayer de rejoindre une autre île. Proposa quelqu'un.  
\- Non. Soupira Marco. Le navire est beaucoup trop endommagé, à la moindre vague on coulerait. Il va falloir trouver ici de quoi faire tenir le navire, au moins ce qu'il faut pour rejoindre l'île la plus proche.  
\- Mais cette île est pleine de monstre ! Fit remarquer Ace.  
\- Je le sais bien, raison pour laquelle il faudra être très prudent.

De nouveau sur la plage de sable, Marco se mit face à la jungle et croisa les bras, un air dur et sévère sur le visage. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il était en colère contre les monstres de cette île et surement inquiet qu'un de ses compagnons se fasse blesser, ou pire : qu'il se fasse tuer.  
De toute évidence, cette île était loin d'être la plus accueillante qu'il nous ait été donné de visiter. Ce qui avait commencé en belle journée sur une plage venait de se transformer en mission commando pour réparer un navire et quitter cet endroit de malheur, peu importe son nom.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Comment s'en sortirons nos pirates favoris face à la menace de cette île truffée de dinosauree menaçant ? En voila une bonne question. ^^**

**ANNONCE : Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de retard, je n'aurai peut être pas internet la semaine prochaine. vous aller sans doute râlez mais au moins je vous préviens.  
Sinon lâchez une review et peut être que je pourrais me débrouiller pour sortir le chapitre en temps et en heure. C'est du chantage je sais, mais je l'assume parfaitement. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Références :  
****\- CHAPITRE 37: Les arbres affreux qui bougent et poursuivent Thatch, Kana &amp; co = La forêt traversée par Blanche Neige pour sauver sa vie et échapper à la méchante Reine.  
****\- CHAPITRE 39: '_Ce qui sont pas morts dites quelque chose que je vous entende_ !' = Réplique dans Atlantide l'empire perdu (dessin animé de disney), le commandant demande ça après être tombé du pont en flamme après l'attaque des luciole de feu.**


	47. Un esprit tourmenté

**Hello !**

**Un retour avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner je publierai la suite plus rapidement, je suis en vacance je peut me le permettre. ^^**

**Pour une fois on passe sur un chapitre entièrement sur un POV Externe mais on reste du coté d'Abby. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Après avoir été attaquée par un homme se faisant appeler le marchand de sable, Abby tombe dans un profond coma. Faisant de multiples recherches pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, les pirates découvrent l'existence d'un prêtre appelé 'le mangeur de péché'. Ce dernier affirme pouvoir sauver Abby mais ce n'est pas sans risque. Law bien conscient des dangers décide de plonger à l'aide des pouvoirs du prête, dans le subconscient d'Abby et de la sortir de sa léthargie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

**_'Tant que les parents vivent, on a l'impression d'être immortel. Après, plus jamais on ne sera un enfant, pour personne.'_  
José Artur**

**Chapitre 46 : Un esprit tourmenté.**

**POV Externe :**

Tout était noir, le néant complet. La seule chose qui laissait penser à Law qu'il n'était pas endormi était les bruits divers et variés qu'il entendait. Ça allait de rire d'enfant, à des pleurs, en passant par des hurlements terrifiants. Parfois un nom se faisait entendre, un murmure, mais c'était si faible que le capitaine n'en comprenait pas le sens.  
Soudain une intense lumière se mit à filtrer toute cette noirceur. La luminosité soudaine le poussa à plisser les yeux et même à lever une main pour protéger ses yeux de cette soudaine clarté.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était entouré par une multitudes d'images qui semblaient être diffusées sur un écran en vitesse rapide, sauf que ses images ne se contentaient pas de rester sur un écran, tout lui tournait autour. C'était comme si lui et ses images, des souvenirs de toute évidence, n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Se demanda Law. Tu parles d'un bazar. Et comment je suis sensé la trouver dans ce déluge de souvenirs ?

Law se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant de se décider à avancer dans une direction. Il marcha pendant quelques secondes lorsque devant lui surgit une immense ombre menaçante sertie de deux yeux rouges et d'une bouche semblable à un gouffre.  
Il amorça un geste pour se battre, mais se souvint de l'avertissement du prêtre. Il grimaça et chercha une solution pour fuir ce monstre de ténèbres. L'ombre allait l'engloutir, mais quelque chose traversa cette ombre et la fit disparaître, ou du moins la fit reculer.  
Law leva alors les yeux pour voir planer vers lui un faucon, qui vint se poser face à lui.

\- Toi… j'te reconnais, tu es l'oiseau d'Abby.  
\- En effet.

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Law était loin de se douter qu'un oiseau serait doué de parole. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'oiseau s'expliqua.

\- C'est assez long à expliquer, alors je vais faire simple. Je suis capable de communiquer avec Abby par la pensée.  
\- Ça explique bien des choses, mais pas comment moi je peux t'entendre.  
\- Tu es dans l'esprit d'Abby, je peux communiquer avec toi par le biais de son esprit.  
\- Ok…dans ce cas tu sais surement par où je dois aller ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je vais te conduire comme je peux.

Se posant sur l'épaule du pirate, Aro donna des indications à son porteur et le guida. Traversant un large halo lumineux, Law et Aro se retrouvèrent aveuglés une fois encore et lorsque la vision leur revient, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu d'un large couloir arpenté par une foule d'adolescents entre 10 et 15 ans. Lorsque Law vit une jeune fille brune arriver devant lui, il pensait qu'elle s'écarterait ou qu'elle le contournerait mais elle n'en fit rien et lui passa au travers comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire nappe de brouillard. Il fut surpris de n'avoir rien senti, pas même un coup de vent.

\- Tous ces gens n'existent pas réellement. Le renseigna Aro. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

Law allait demander où se trouvait Abby lorsque la réponse se montra à lui sous les traits d'Abby elle-même. Elle était peut-être plus jeune de quelques années mais jamais il ne saurait se tromper sur son identité. Elle marchait tête baissée, ses cheveux plus longs que dans le présent lui retombaient sur lui visage, cachant en majeure partie ses yeux bleus glacés qui, malgré tout, semblaient luire. Elle se déplaçait rapidement, longeant presque les murs sans regarder, ni même parler aux autres.  
Marchant toujours plus vite, elle voulut éviter une première personne mais une seconde bifurqua en même temps qu'elle et ils se rentrèrent dedans. Abby vit ses livres de cours tomber sur le sol sans qu'elle puisse en retenir un seul. Face à elle se tenait un jeune garçon à peine plus vieux avec des cheveux brun clair, presque châtain. Sa voix, ainsi que celle de toutes les autres personnes, était comme répercutée, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une salle vide.

_\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !_ Dit-il.

Levant la tête, le jeune brun remarqua Abby. Dès lors son expression changea pour prendre un air dégoûté. Il se frotta alors énergiquement l'épaule comme pour se débarrasser d'une poussière tenace.

_\- Arg ! À cause de toi je vais être maudit !  
__\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux !_ Dit un de ses camarades. _Ou tu vas être maudit toi aussi.  
__\- Il parait que c'est à cause d'elle que ses parents sont morts.  
__\- En même temps t'as vu ses yeux, ce n'est pas normal. C'est un démon, à tous les coups elle les a maudits. À leurs places je l'aurais déjà noyée_.

Ramassant ses livres, Abby ne fit même pas attention aux gens autour d'elle et s'éloigna dans le couloir où tout le monde s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. C'était comme s'ils avaient peur d'attraper une maladie contagieuse.  
Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, Law la vit serrer les mâchoires et crut même entendre ses dents grincer. Il vit ses mains trembler et se resserrer autour de ses livres. Pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute… elle était en colère.

Dès qu'elle le dépassa, sa silhouette disparue et se dilua comme une goutte de peinture dans un verre d'eau. Law regarda dans tous les sens et vit qu'il se trouvait de nouveau au milieu d'images passant à toute allure.

\- Touche l'un des souvenirs pour en voir un… on doit trouver ce qui retient Abby.

Law tendit la main et toucha l'un des souvenirs qui passaient à toute vitesse. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid, les images se mirent en place autour de lui. Cette fois il se trouvait dans une grande salle, une bibliothèque à en juger par les longues et hautes étagères. Un silence presque sacré régnait dans la bâtisse. Il y avait très peu de personnes, mais parmi ces gens il y avait une jeune fille, elle devait avoir 8 ou 10 ans. Assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une étagère, elle lisait un livre aussi gros qu'elle.

\- Abby ?  
\- Elle quittait souvent l'orphelinat pour venir à la bibliothèque, mais…  
\- _Hey regardez !_ L'interrompit une voix.

Law se tourna vers les nouveaux venus qui n'étaient autre que des enfants à peu près du même âge qu'Abby dans ce souvenir. Lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle, ils l'appelaient 'la sorcière' et se moquaient d'elle en permanence. Mais ce n'était pas tout… l'un des enfants, vexé de voir que ses moqueries ne faisaient rien, attrapa un livre et le balança à Abby. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le livre lui arriver dessus. Il la percuta à la tête, sous le choc elle tomba sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle porta une main à son front. Juste au-dessus de son œil gauche un tout petit filet de sang apparaissait. Elle resta quelques instants figée sur sa main où apparaissait une tache de sang, puis elle se tourna vers les enfants et les fusilla d'un regard glacial.  
Law nota que son regard était, _même à l'époque_, aussi effrayant et glacial qu'aujourd'hui. Apeurés, les enfants fuirent en répétant 'Abby le démon' à tout va. Une fois seule, Abby tomba à genoux… et se mit à pleurer en silence. Puis le souvenir prit fin.

\- Les enfants peuvent être cruels, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Aro. Parce qu'elle était différente, Abby était harcelée par ses camarades. Les seules moments de bonheur qu'elle avait étaient ceux qu'elle partageait avec Kana, mais sa sœur ne pouvait pas tout le temps être avec elle.

Comprenant peu à peu le comportement froid et distant d'Abby, Law tendit de nouveau la main vers un autre souvenir. Cette fois ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grand terrain vague, une sorte de chantier. Les gens marchaient dans tous les coins, portant de drôles de gilets fluo et des casques de protection blancs ou jaunes. Law vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Un homme, lui aussi habillé d'un gilet orange et d'un casque, était aux commandes d'un gigantesque engin, _un bulldozer_.  
Il se tourna vers Aro qui faisait la grimace. L'oiseau se dit que Law n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, mais en même temps il se trouvait dans l'esprit d'Abby, les chances que Law ne sache rien de cet épisode étaient quasi inexistantes.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre au capitaine, Abby et Kana arrivèrent main dans la main et commencèrent la traversée du chantier. Law fut dès lors plus curieux, il écouta et regarda ce qu'il se passait avec attention. Pour les deux jeunes femmes tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Kana se décide à faire demi-tour, suivie par Abby qui tentait de la rattraper.

C'est alors que Law fut témoin de l'accident qui avait couté la vie à Kana et Abby. Cette fois, il se tourna vers Aro, bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? exigea Law d'une voix dure et autoritaire. Comment ont-elles pu survivre à un accident pareil ?  
\- Elles n'ont pas survécu. Répondit d'une faible voix Aro. Cet accident les a tué toutes les deux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, le souvenir continua pour montrer Jack, ou Mr Blanc comme l'appelait Kana. Law comprit alors la situation. Abby et Kana avaient été réincarnées dans un autre monde… _le sien_. Bien que cela fut dur à croire, Law dut admettre que ce dont il était témoin ne pouvait être faux, c'était des souvenirs, on ne pouvait pas fabriquer de faux souvenirs.

\- Alors elles viennent d'un autre monde et toi tu es leur gardien ?... et moi un personnage de fiction.  
\- C'est à peu près ça…dans leur monde un livre intitulé 'One Piece' raconte les histoires d'un pirate et ses aventures.

Law n'en revenait pas : savoir que quelque part dans un autre monde on parlait de lui, de son monde et de tout ce qui s'y passait. Ça avait quelque chose à la fois de vexant, car ça voulait dire que quelqu'un, _un auteur en l'occurrence_, décidait de ses faits et gestes et qu'il n'avait pas de libre arbitre, mais aussi quelque chose de glorifiant car il était une star, des gens l'admiraient et le soutenaient.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant provenant d'un autre souvenir. Aro sembla tout d'un coup prit de panique, il battait rageusement des ailes.

\- Vite attrape ce souvenir, c'est là que se trouve Abby !  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- Oui, ce souvenir est plus vivant que les autres et il s'en dégage une forte tristesse.

En étant plus attentif, Law avoua que ce que disait Aro était vrai. C'était comme si le souvenir qui s'approchait amenait avec lui une vague d'air froid et de tristesse comme une pluie glaciale. Ne voulant surtout pas perdre sa chance, Law se tint près et lorsque le souvenir passa tout près de lui, il bondit en avant et le toucha.

Cette fois, l'environnement n'était plus pareil. Il faisait très sombre et l'air était lourd. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison très chic et élégante. Un large escalier se tenait fièrement face à eux et menait vers les étages de la maison. Près de cet escalier il y avait une arche qui donnait accès à une salle à manger directement reliée à une cuisine de style américaine. Sur les meubles de cette dernière se trouvaient plusieurs machines que Law avait, pour la plupart, jamais vu. Dans le salon, il passa devant une large cheminée sur laquelle plusieurs objets étaient posés, mais ce qui attira son attention fut le cadre qui enfermait une photo.

Le cliché montrait un homme plutôt bien battit, des cheveux brun, des yeux noisette et un visage qui portait les traces du temps et de la fatigue. À ses côtés, se tenait une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts. La femme tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé à peine né, quelques cheveux clairs, presque blonds ornait sa petite tête de nourrisson et un sourire éblouissant ornait son visage… et enfin entre les deux adultes se tenait timidement une petite fille, très jeune qui se cramponnait à la jupe de sa maman. Ses cheveux noir corbeau cachaient un peu son visage mais on pouvait discerner l'intensité de son regard qui ne ressemblait ni à celui de son père, ni même à celui de sa mère. Elle avait des yeux couleur bleu glaçon.

\- C'était la maison d'Abby. Dit tristement Aro. Avant que...

Un bruit de pas retentit. Law se retourna pour voir une petite fille marcher vers la cuisine. Il s'agissait de l'exacte réplique de la jeune fille de la photo, _il s'agissait d'Abby_.  
Se frottant ses yeux fatigués, la jeune fille de 5 ans traversa la salle à manger, passant près de Law sans le voir. Elle était si petite à côté de lui qu'elle dépassait à peine la hauteur de ses genoux. Elle se planta devant l'énorme frigo et le regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de tirer un tabouret reposant non loin. Comme une grande escaladeuse elle grimpa sur le tabouret puis, _non sans mal_, arriva à hauteur de la poignée du frigo et tira dessus pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit ensuite une grande bouteille d'eau et tenta de l'ouvrir en faisant des grimaces : lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner le bouchon bien trop vissé pour ses frêles petits bras. Law ne put empêcher un sourire face à cette petite aventurière nocturne.

Alors qu'elle tentait encore d'ouvrir la bouteille un grondement sonore retentit. Sursautant, elle lâcha la bouteille qui tomba au sol. Elle regarda la bouteille et descendit du tabouret où elle était encore perchée. Mais lorsqu'elle attrapa la bouteille, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Law se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer et vit un homme vêtu entièrement de noir, le col de son long manteau lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant cet homme.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu et ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais Abby lui en avait déjà parlé. C'était l'homme de son cauchemar.  
Tout comme lui, la petite Abby ne reconnu ni sa mère, ni son père dans cet homme qui venait d'entrer aussi, se décida-t-elle à rester cachée. L'homme contourna silencieusement le comptoir de la cuisine, _où était Abby,_ il allait la trouver lorsqu'un bruit dans les escaliers se fit entendre. L'homme en noir se retourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée. La petite Abby sortit de sous le comptoir et se glissa dans le placard sous le buffet. Elle garda la porte suffisamment ouverte pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sentant soudainement l'ambiance changer dans cette maison, Law se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. La pluie tombait à grosse goutte dehors et bientôt l'orage vint s'ajouter à ça.

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la salle à manger, il s'agissait cette fois de l'homme de la photo, le père d'Abby et Kana. Ses traits tirés par la fatigue étaient nettement plus marqués. Il tenait dans une main une lampe torche et dans l'autre une matraque. D'un regard il balaya la pièce. Puis plus rapidement que Law ne l'aurait cru capable, il se retourna pour bloquer l'attaque de l'homme en noir, armé d'un des tisonniers de la cheminée. Il désarma le père et voulu le frapper à la tête avec son tisonnier, mais le père l'attrapa avant. Leur combat les fit se bousculer, se heurter aux meubles, et ils cassèrent même certains objets posés çà et là  
Bientôt le bruit de ce tête-à-tête attira une femme, _la mère_. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Carmen ne reste pas là ! Appelle la police, vite !

Dévalant les escaliers, la femme passa devant son mari qui combattait et se dirigea vers le salon où elle attrapa un téléphone, elle commença à taper un numéro avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune tonalité. Elle se retourna lorsque l'homme en noir frappa son mari avec le tisonnier. Sonné, le père tomba au sol, le visage en sang. Puis pour faire bonne mesure, l'homme en noir sortit un pistolet d'une de ses poches et tira sur l'homme à terre. La femme lâcha un cri effrayé et pleura. Elle n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que l'homme fit feu et la tua elle aussi de plusieurs balles… avant de disparaître dans le flash d'un orage.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, une porte de placard s'ouvrit en grinçant et Abby sortit lentement de sa cachette. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle s'approcha de ses parents en courant et secoua les corps sans vie.

\- Maman… maman réveilles-toi… aller papa…

Secouant toujours les corps devenus froids, la petite Abby vit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. N'obtenant aucune réponse de ses parents, elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Ses pleurs eurent l'effet de réveiller Kana qui dormait dans son berceau à l'étage et qui se mit à pleurer également.

Le souvenir disparu alors… du moins c'est ce que crut Law car il vit les images bouger mais en réalité elles ne disparaissaient pas. Law et Aro se retrouvèrent projeter au début du souvenir, les corps avaient disparu et les meubles étaient de nouveaux à leur place. Puis dans la cuisine une petite Abby fatiguée entra de nouveau.

\- Le souvenir se répète.  
\- C'est bon signe. Répondit Aro. Cela veut dire que nous sommes au bon endroit. Nous sommes dans le souvenir qui empêche Abby d'avancer et de sortir de sa torpeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la trouver.  
\- Inutile de chercher… elle est là.

Montrant un endroit d'un signe de tête Law désigna une silhouette dans l'ombre… Abby. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux pliés et retenus contre sa poitrine par ses bras. Sur son visage, la peine et la tristesse avaient pris la place de son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle portait si souvent. Elle regardait d'un air absent ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien changer. Law se précipita vers elle.

\- Abby, il ne faut pas que tu restes à te morfondre ici… allons-nous en.  
\- Tu ne comprends donc pas. Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de peine. Tout cela est de ma faute.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ce n'est pas ta faute… aller viens.

Law posa une main sur son épaule, mais cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Abby baissa la tête et hurla. Law fut comme soufflé. Il fut expulsé en arrière où il s'écrasa durement sur le sol.

\- Cela…Dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses bras. Tout cela est de ma faute !... je le savais pourtant, c'est la règle que tous les enfants doivent respecter… une règle très importante, si ce n'est la plus importante… et moi je l'ai enfreinte.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. S'interrogea Law en se relevant. En quoi est-ce de ta faute ?  
\- Tu ne peux le comprendre…  
\- Alors explique-moi.

Abby leva enfin les yeux vers lui et Law sentit son estomac se nouer. Jamais il n'avait vu regard plus triste, plus gelé. Elle quitta ses yeux pour regarder l'homme en noir tuer ses parents, à ce moment-là une grimace orna son visage. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'un orage fendit le ciel et que le souvenir reprenait une fois encore. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et se balança nerveusement d'avant en arrière.  
Law s'avança et se plaça face à elle et prit bien soin de ne pas la toucher afin d'éviter qu'elle ne le repousse une fois de plus.

\- Regarde-moi… et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Deux jours avant celui-là... c'était à l'école, la journée des métiers. Un homme disant faire partie de la police est venue, il a dit connaitre mon père et m'a demandé notre adresse pour lui faire une visite surprise… je lui ai d'abord refusé cette informations, mais il avait l'air si gentil et tellement sincère… je lui ai tout dit.  
\- L'homme en noir… c'était lui ?  
\- Oui… en écoutant les rapports de la police, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur à gage engagé pour tuer mon père.  
\- Pourquoi un tueur à gage en voulait à ton père ?

Sans relever la tête Abby leva un bras et désigna un point sur la cheminé. Une photo. Elle montrait son père en costume cravate.

\- Mon père était policier. Il venait de trouver la planque d'un énorme dealer qui était lié à plusieurs trafics. Sa mort… n'était que pure vengeance.  
\- Abby. L'appela doucement Law. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'étais qu'une enfant, ce n'était qu'une erreur.  
\- Une erreur dis-tu ? Se braqua Abby en se mettant subitement debout. Mon erreur a couté la vie de mes parents. Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des enfants qui en faisant une erreur ont perdu leurs deux parents ?  
\- Abby, tu dois te calmer ! Commença à hausser le ton Law. Approche.  
\- Non ! Hurla cette fois Abby. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !... rien, rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire ne changera ce que j'ai fait… mes parents sont morts, par ma faute… c'est moi qui les ais tués.

Les images du salon qui les entouraient commencèrent à se brouiller et des trous sombres se créèrent dans les souvenirs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Elle est en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Répondit Aro en proie à la panique.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**le prochain chapitre devrais sortir dans le courant de la semaines, rester à la page. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Références:  
\- CHAPITRE 41: La hache brisé qui tombe sous le nez de Kana = Dans le dessin animé Simbad il se passe la même chose lorsqu'un ami de Simbad s'apprête à être exécuter.**  
**\- CHAPITRE 44: Le mangeur de péché et le marchant de sable = Personnage fictif de la série TV _Sleepy Hollow_.  
**


	48. Jurassic Park

**Hello !**

**Comme promis un chapitre rapide. ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier ma beta ****Rieko-sama**** qui a la patience de corriger mes fautes qui sont parfois tellement moches que c'est limites si on a pas les yeux qui explose. ^^**

**Enfin bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Débarquant sur une île exclusivement recouverte d'une dense et impénétrable forêt, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche a la surprise de constater qu'elle est habitée par des créatures tout droit sorties de la préhistoire. Loin de se réjouir d'une telle découverte, ils se retrouvent coincés sur cette île dangereuse à la suite d'une attaque d'un dinosaure géant durant la nuit. Obligé de rester sur l'île pour effectuer d'importantes réparations, l'équipage est sur les dents._

* * *

_**'Nous aurons un gouvernement mondial, que nous le voulions ou non. La seule question est à savoir si le Gouvernement Mondial sera instauré par l'adhésion, ou par la conquête.'  
**_**James Paul Warburg.**

**Chapitre 47 : Jurassic Park.**

**POV Kana :**

Ça faisait deux jours que nous étions coincés sur cette île aux dinosaures. Heureusement pour nous, nous n'avions pas eu à déplorer d'autres attaques de lézards géants les nuits suivantes. Par contre, les attaques de jour se faisaient nombreuses.  
Les groupes chargés d'aller chercher du matos pour réparer le navire revenaient à chaque fois avec, au minimum, un blessé.

\- Si ça continu comme ça, on n'aura plus de quoi soigner les blessés. On doit impérativement quitter cette île.  
\- On dirait un jeu de survie. Dis-je pour ajouter à la remarque de Marco.  
\- Un jeu qu'on est en train de perdre. Cette île est trop dangereuse, pas étonnant qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Ce que veut dire Marco, intervint Thatch, c'est que l'île est tellement dangereuse que tous ceux qui sont un jour venus ici n'ont pas pu en parler parce qu'ils ont été tués avant de pouvoir repartir.  
\- Oh… mais on ne va pas mourir, nous ? Hein ?  
\- Non, j'te promets que non… on quittera cet enfer bien avant.

Il m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux pour me rassurer. C'est alors qu'Ace apparu comme par magie derrière Thatch.

\- T'arrête un peu de l'embêter. Lui dit-il visiblement en colère.  
\- Tiens, Ace ! Je ne l'embête pas.  
\- Alors que fais-tu ?  
\- Je lui fais une nouvelle coiffure, tu ne vois pas ? Plaisanta Thatch.  
\- Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est très bien comme elle est… toi tu fais que des conneries.

Ace m'attrapa le bras et me tira pour me libérer de Thatch et me retint contre lui en fusillant son ami du regard. Thatch sourit alors qu'à côté de lui Marco levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne la touche plus ! Râla Ace face à Thatch.  
\- Que je ne la touche plus ? Et pourquoi ça ? Kana est aussi mon amie, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir l'approcher, elle ne t'appartient pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…  
\- Ou alors tu es jaloux. Le coupa Thatch. Tu ne veux pas qu'on approche Kana parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'un autre que toi lui tourne autour.  
\- Ce… ce n'est pas ça.

Ace relâcha quelque peu la pression qu'il exerçait autour de moi et détourna le regard. Lorsque je levai les yeux pour le voir, je remarquai ses joues rougies.

\- Ah non ? Continua de l'enquiquiner Thatch. Alors c'est quoi ?  
\- Kana est mon amie… et… et je veux simplement la protéger d'un pervers comme toi.  
\- Hey, pas si vite ! Je veux bien admettre que j'aime les jolies filles et que j'ai tendance à leur courir après, mais je ne suis pas un pervers.  
\- Non à peine.  
\- De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème. Tu ne laisses jamais personne approcher Kana, du moins aucun homme.  
\- C'est faux, c'est juste pour toi. Répliqua Ace.  
\- Ah vraiment… dans ce cas tu ne vois d'objection à ce que Kana reste avec Marco… seul à seul.

Ace fit une grimace, il ne semblait pas d'accord. Marco s'en fichait complètement, quant à Thatch, il jubilait. Il insista pour obtenir une réponse d'Ace, mais ce dernier ne dit rien et je le sentis même se crisper, ses mains me retinrent plus fort contre lui.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse… _réponse qui tarda à venir._

\- Commandant, regardez ! Hurla un homme près de Marco.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la plage pour voir deux hommes sortir de la jungle. Le premier était Mike, un membre de la troisième division qui avait disparu lorsque Joz et son groupe avaient été attaqués deux jours plus tôt. Il était soutenu par un autre homme, que je ne connaissais pas.  
Marco sauta par-dessus le bastingage pour les rejoindre sur la plage. Curieuse comme un chat, j'imitai son geste.

\- Kana attend ! M'appela Ace.

Il sauta à son tour et me rejoignis sur la plage face à Mike.

\- Mike, on a tous cru que tu avais été tué… Joz a dit…  
\- Non… je vais bien… enfin presque. Sourit Mike. Ces sales bêtes ont réussi à m'attraper, mais cet homme m'a sauvé.

Il désigna l'homme qui le soutenait. Marco ordonna à ce que Mike soit pris en charge par les infirmières puis il se tourna vers le sauveur.

\- Je vous remercie, grâce à vous l'un de nos hommes a eu la vie sauve. Je suis Marco, nouveau capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Et voici Ace et Kana.  
\- Enchanté, je suis Tom, l'un des habitants de cette île.

Tout le monde fit des yeux ronds lorsque Tom prétendit être l'un des habitants de cette île.

\- Vous vivez vraiment sur cette île ? Le questionna Ace.  
\- Oui… moi et quelques autres survivants.

Un rugissement retenti non loin dans les fougères.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner sur le navire… ce n'est pas sécurisé à 100%, mais au moins si l'une de ses bestioles arrive on la verra venir.  
\- En même temps on ne peut pas dire que votre emplacement soit le meilleur qui existe.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Vous vous trouvez sur le territoire de chasse des grands carnivores.  
\- Oh !  
\- Mais ne vous en faites pas : je connais un endroit où vous pourrez amarrer votre navire.

Marco rappela tout le monde sur le navire et, sous les indications de Tom, on fit avancer le navire du mieux que possible vers une large rivière qui donnait sur la montagne. Tom expliqua qu'une caverne était cachée derrière la cascade et le navire y serait en sécurité car aucun dinosaure ne venait jamais ici.

Une fois installés dans la grotte, Marco invita Tom à sa table pour lui donner de quoi manger et boire, mais aussi et surtout pour le questionner.  
L'estomac gargouillant, je m'assis en face de Tom et louchai littéralement sur son assiette. _Ayant pitié de moi_, Thatch me fit apporter une assiette également.

\- Comment des gens peuvent vivre sur cette île ? Chaque minute de la journée est un challenge. L'interrogea Marco.  
\- Cette île n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Répondit Tom en mordant à pleines dents dans un morceau de viande. Lorsque nos ancêtres sont arrivés sur cette île, il y a plus de 400 ans, ce n'était qu'un tas de cailloux désertique ou rien ne poussait, pas même les mauvaises herbes. Afin de sauver cette terre pourtant pleine de richesses, nos ancêtres ont créé, à partir de rien, toute une biosphère unique au monde. Le résultat vous l'avez sous les yeux… mais cette terre, devenue soudainement riche, a attisé la convoitise de beaucoup de monde. Alors pour en protéger les richesses, des créatures ont été créées.

\- Les dinosaures de l'île.  
\- Oui… dès lors l'île est devenue en endroit sûr pour les nôtres et rien ni personne ne pouvait y pénétrer sans autorisation. On vivait tranquillement et paisiblement sans problèmes.  
\- Qu'est ce qui a tout fait foirer ? demanda Ace assit près de moi.  
\- Trinity !  
\- Trinity ? Répéta Thatch. C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Le gouvernement mondial était devenu jaloux de notre richesse et de la beauté de nos rivages, mais surtout de notre technologie. Ils ont demandé à Végapunk de fabriquer une arme. C'est ainsi qu'est né Trinity.  
\- Alors Trinity est une arme ? demanda Marco.  
\- Pas exactement, c'est une créature bionique, un dinosaure capable de contrôler toutes les autres créatures de cette île… il a retourné toutes les créatures en charge de la protection de cette île contre nous... beaucoup d'entre nous furent tués. Les survivants vivent comme ils peuvent depuis maintenant 30 ans.  
\- Mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de détruire Trinity ? demanda Ace.  
\- Réfléchis un peu Ace. Lui dit Marco. Ce Trinity doit être un monstre, surement plus grand et plus fort que tous les autres. Je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit celui qui nous a attaqué la nuit dernière.  
\- En fait non… Trinity n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que ça. Il doit faire la taille d'une grosse autruche… on a bien tenté de s'en débarrasser, mais il est doué d'une intelligence redoutable. Il arrive à mettre au point des stratégies dignes des plus grands maîtres de guerre.  
\- Ça expliquerait l'intelligence des dinosaures qui nous ont attaqués. Remarqua Joz. Trinity devait les guider.

Un silence tomba. Puis, comme un éclair de génie, une idée me vint. Je posai le verre que je venais de vider sur la table, un peu trop brutalement, puisque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Si c'est une machine, on peut changer sa programmation. Dis-je un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est comme un ordinateur.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est tout à fait possible. Affirma Tom.  
\- Super, dans ce cas vous n'avez plus qu'à le reprogrammer. Sourit Thatch en se tapant dans les mains. Comme ça tout redeviendra normal et vous n'aurez plus de soucis à vous faire.  
\- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.  
\- Comment ça ? S'interrogea Ace.

Tom posa le morceau de viande qu'il avait commencé et inspira un grand coup.

\- Le seul moyen de reprogrammer Trinity est de se rendre au centre de communication qui se trouve dans la ville nord et d'accéder au terminal de contrôle qui s'y trouve… mais…  
\- Attend laisse-moi deviner. Le coupa Thatch. Ce centre se trouve en plein milieu d'un territoire de grosses bestioles.  
\- Oui… Trinity y a basé son camp et personne n'a jamais réussi à y mettre les pieds et en revenir en un seul morceau… je crains qu'on ne puisse jamais recouvrer la vie paisible d'antan.  
\- Non ! Le coupa cette fois Marco. Si vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre vie paisible c'est parce que les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'étaient pas là.

Marco s'était dressé sur ses jambes, renversant par la même occasion sa chaise derrière lui. Il frappa du poing sur la table.

\- On va vous aider à reprendre les rênes de cette île.  
\- Vraiment ? Lui demanda Tom.  
\- Oui… je ne pense pas que le gouvernement ait réduit cette île à néant pour un simple sujet de jalousie. Je crois plus que le gouvernement avait peur de ce que vous étiez capable de faire. Dit Marco en s'adressant à Tom. Ils avaient peur que vous vous retourniez contre eux.  
\- Le gouvernement serait vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? Se demanda Tom.  
\- Le gouvernement est capable de bien pire… croyez-moi.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans tous les sens pour affirmer les dires de Marco.

\- Bien. Trancha Marco en frappant de nouveau du poing sur la table. Il va falloir qu'on mette au point une stratégie. Si ces bestioles sont capables d'intelligence à nous de nous faire plus intelligents.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- Avant toute chose, il nous faut un plan détaillé de l'île, Tom tu peux nous faire ça ?  
\- Je… j'aimerais bien mais… je ne suis pas doué en carte, c'est à peine si je sais dessiner une maison.  
\- Ok, pas de soucis, je vais m'occuper de dessiner la carte, il va falloir que tu me donnes tous les plus petits détails, surtout dans la zone du centre de commande.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il ne fallut pas loin de deux heures pour faire une carte détaillée de l'île et de la ville en son centre, pour mettre en place un plan solide et aussi pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.  
Pour ma part, j'avais déjà décroché dès la dixième minute. Pendant que les autres cherchaient un plan, je m'amusais avec Varo… jusqu'à ce que Marco ne me demande mon avis. Je lui répondis comme je pu puis je retournai à mon occupation première… m'amuser.

Une fois la réunion, _on va l'appeler comme ça_, terminée je rejoignis le pont et m'accoudai à la rambarde et regardai dans l'eau clair qui parsemait le fond de la grotte.

\- Tu devrais éviter de trop te pencher, ce serait dommage de tomber dans l'eau.

Je me tournai pour voir Ace s'approcher de moi en souriant.

\- Ce serait même d'autant plus dommage que je ne pourrais pas venir te sauver.  
\- Ah… pourquoi ?  
\- Fruit du démon.  
\- Ah oui, j'suis bête. Dis-je en me donnant une tape sur la tête.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es loin d'être bête… tu es seulement étourdie.  
\- Abby me disait la même chose.  
\- Elle a raison. Tu es intelligente à ta façon, les autres, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire : tout ce qui compte c'est ce que tu crois, toi.  
\- Oui. Affirmai-je d'un signe de tête. Et toi, qui crois-tu être ?

Je sentis que j'avais touché une corde sensible car Ace perdit son sourire et détourna le regard pour regarder à son tour dans l'eau clair.

\- Je ne suis qu'un être maudit. Dit-il tout bas.

Le voyant de plus en plus maussade, j'eu une idée. Je serai le poing et frappai sur son épaule. Bien entendu, je ne frappai pas de toutes mes forces, je frappai juste assez fort pour attirer son attention.

\- Aie ! Dit-il en se frottant le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas plus maudit que moi.  
\- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as eu un père comme le mien. Répliqua Ace en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non, c'est vrai… moi je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre mon père, ni ma mère.

Ace eut alors un visage attristé, surement à cause de ce que je venais de dire, mais si je voulais le toucher mes mots devaient être forts. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne parle je fis exactement le contraire de ce que j'avais fait il y a quelques minutes… je lui sautai dans les bras et l'étreignis.

\- Tu n'es pas maudit… si ça avait vraiment été le cas, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés.  
\- C'est vrai. Dit finalement Ace après quelques minutes de silence. Je dois même être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.  
\- Presque le plus chanceux. Rectifiais-je. Le plus chanceux ne serait jamais tombé sur cette île couverte de sacs à main mutants qui veulent manger tout ce qui bouge.

\- Tu as raison. Dit Ace en éclat de rire. Merci Kana.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour tout.

Il me fit reculer, puis il se pencha et, attrapant mon visage entre ses mains, il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je rigolai puis on se mit à plaisanter ensemble jusqu'à ce que la nuit finisse entièrement par tomber.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cet arc (on va dire ça comme ça). Le prochain chapitre clôturera cette histoire sur l'île des dinos avec un grand combat face à Trinity. ET ouais je spoils...enfin pas vraiment parce que vous vous en doutiez tout de même. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre (qui devrais vite arrivé aussi), KISS !**

**PS: Si jamais vous avez des questions ou des interrogations, des critiques ou autres commentaire n'hesitez pas. s'il y a beaucoup de question je posterai une FAQ au prochain chapitre. ^^**

**RÉFÉRENCES**** :  
\- CHAPITRE 45: scène sur la plage quand Kana rencontre le petit dinosaure = scène d'ouverture de Jurassic Park 2 avec la petite fille sur la plage.**


	49. Vérité rétablit

**Hello !**

**Bon je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai très vite la suite mais il y a eu des complication...de la famille à voir pendant les vacance, une horrible fièvre et pour ajouter à cette longue liste j'ai commencer à écrire une autre fic (toute seule cette fois) sur Blue exorcist en parallèle du coup j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de poster entre tout ce bazars...mais me revoilà enfin !**

**Je ne vous embete pas plus longtemps et vous dit bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Après avoir trouvé le mangeur de péchés, un homme ayant mangé un fruit du démon, l'esprit de Law est envoyé dans le subconscient d'Abby afin de la sauver. Visitant plusieurs souvenirs, Law apprend la vérité sur les deux sœurs qui viendraient d'un autre monde. Après divers voyages, il tombe sur _le _souvenir qui a changé à jamais Abby, mais emportée par son chagrin et par sa colère elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation, se mettant elle et Law en danger._

* * *

_**'Un enfant frappe à ma porte, il laisse entre la lumière, il y a mes yeux et mon cœur et derrière lui c'est l'enfer.'**_  
**Natasha St Pierre.**

**Chapitre 48 : Vérité rétablit.**

**POV Externe (dans l'église avec Shachi, Penguin, Losc et le prêtre) :**

Allongés sur un lit l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains jointent, se tenaient Law et Abby.  
On aurait pu y voir là un magnifique tableau de romantisme, si, de un, les deux concernés s'aimaient réellement, et, de deux, si le corps d'Abby n'était pas pris de violentes convulsions.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Paniqua Shachi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ! Dit le prêtre, une main posée sur le front de Law. L'esprit de cette jeune femme est devenu tout à coup beaucoup plus trouble, tout n'est que désordre et confusion.  
\- Et le capitaine ?  
\- J'ai encore une connexion avec lui, mais elle devient de plus en plus faible… si jamais je le perds… il ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller  
\- Non ! Vous devez tenir.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, mais l'esprit de cette femme s'est tout d'un coup affolé.  
\- Je me demande si… Commença Penguin septique.  
\- Si quoi ? l'interrogea Shachi.  
\- … Si Abby ne fait pas l'une de ses crises.

Échangeant un regard, ils se tournèrent vers le corps convulsé d'Abby. Les deux hommes se dirent que cela n'était pas impossible.  
Les yeux du prêtre virent les mains des deux jeunes gens commencer à se délier l'une de l'autre.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il. Ils ne doivent pas se lâcher !

Bondissant en avant, Shachi et Penguin firent en sorte que les mains de Law et d'Abby reste liées l'une à l'autre. Losc, quant à lui, retint les épaules d'Abby contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se faire mal.

Lorsqu'il observa Abby, il vit son visage crispé sous la douleur et entendit sa respiration saccadée devenir de plus en plus sifflante, comme si elle manquait d'air. La voir dans un tel état, lui pinça le cœur. Il pria intérieurement pour que son capitaine réussisse à la sauver, et rapidement, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Abby ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à une crise d'hyperventilation aussi violente.

**POV Abby (dans son subconscient) :**

La douleur était insoutenable, de toutes les crises que j'avais faites, celle-ci devait être la plus douloureuse. Ma poitrine était comme compressée et ma tête semblait se fracasser à chaque son qui la percutait.  
Et des sons, il n'y avait que ça… des cris, des pleurs, j'entendais et voyais tout. Je voyais mes parents se faire tuer, juste sous mes yeux. Je revoyais la faute qui, il y a longtemps, m'avais privée de leurs présences. Cette faute que j'avais commise, moi le véritable assassin.  
Je les revoyais tous les deux, leurs visages habités par cette expression de peur et de douleur, je les revoyais tomber au sol, je les revoyais allongés dans leur propre sang… je les revoyais mourir encore et encore.  
Leurs images ne voulaient plus quitter ma tête, elles étaient collées à ma rétine et jamais rien ne pouvais plus les en décoller. J'étais condamnée à vivre à jamais avec cela.

Non… je ne veux plus… je ne voulais plus vivre avec cette douleur… le seul moyen pour que je ne vois plus cette image, c'était la mort. Avec ma mort, je connaîtrais enfin la paix, je serai enfin libérée de toute cette rancœur, de cette effrayante vie… même si je savais que seul l'enfer m'accueillerais.  
Finalement les enfants de l'orphelinat et tous ces gens… ils avaient raison : j'étais un démon, un monstre. Et quel meilleur endroit pour un démon que l'enfer.

Faisant fi de la douleur, _sachant que dans très peu de temps je ne sentirais plus rien_, je m'emparai d'un des couteaux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. L'empoignant à deux mains et bras tendus, je fis pivoter la pointe de la lame aiguisée vers ma poitrine.

\- Me pardonnerez-vous jamais ? Murmurais-je.

Le cœur. Je devais viser le cœur, mon pauvre petit cœur gelé. J'allais enfin le libérer de sa prison de glace… à jamais. Mais pour cela, je devais frapper un grand coup. Inspirant un grand coup, je fis plonger la lame du couteau en avant.

La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine. _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi avais-je ralenti ? Pourquoi la lame ne m'avait pas touchée ? N'étais-je pas assez forte pour me donner la mort ?... non ce n'était pas ça, une force m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Mais qui voudrait m'empêcher de me libérer, qui ne voudrait pas que je meure…que je soulage mon cœur meurtri ?  
Ouvrant les yeux, je croisai deux yeux gris orage plantés profondément dans les miens… Law.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Ses mains retenaient fermement les miennes au niveau des poignets. Il m'empêchait de mettre fin à mes jours, de mettre fin à mon tourment.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution ! Donne-moi ce couteau !  
\- Non ! Laisse-moi… je me dois de le faire.  
\- Tu ne dois rien faire du tout… pas dans ce sens-là. Je ne te laisserai pas te donner la mort aussi stupidement.  
\- Cela n'a rien de stupide, je ne fais que mettre fin à ma douleur !  
\- Ce n'est pas la bonne décision.  
\- Que crois-tu en savoir ? Tu ne sais rien de ma douleur, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai dû endurer.  
\- J'ai vu ce que tu as vécu.  
\- Tu n'as vue qu'une infirme partie de la réalité. Chaque jour était un combat, tu ne sais rien de la vraie douleur.

Je voyais face à moi les orbes de Law s'assombrir et ses sourcils se froncer. D'un geste puissant et rapide, il me fit lâcher le couteau qui tomba à terre.  
La douleur qui me traversait le corps, qui me comprimait la poitrine et me fissurait le crâne se fit sentir plus intensément que jamais. Les images de mon triste souvenir qui nous entouraient se firent plus floutés, plus transparentes, un peu comme un tableau dont la peinture s'écoulait lentement avant d'en défigurer la toile.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, j'ai moi aussi dû endurer la douleur.  
\- Je ne peux le croire. Dis-je en articulant difficilement.  
\- J'ai perdu beaucoup, tout ce que j'avais même… ce qui n'est pas ton cas, il te reste ta sœur. Que dirait Kana si elle savait ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Que dirait-elle si tu l'abandonnais ?  
\- K-Kana…

Je réalisai alors avec force que je l'avais oublié… j'avais oublié Kana, ma sœur. Je restai figée sur place face à ce crime atroce que je venais de commettre… comment avais-je pu faire pour oublier Kana ? Comment ai-je pu penser l'abandonner ? Comment ai-je pu faire une telle chose ?... finalement j'étais bien égoïste.

Prenant ma tête dans mes mains, je laissai la douleur m'envahir pour me faire payer cette monstrueuse preuve d'égoïsme… lorsque j'entendis des pleurs.  
Je relevai les yeux. Il s'agissait de pleurs d'enfant, les pleurs d'un nourrisson. C'est alors que je le vis, un grand berceau blanc.  
Je m'en approchai rapidement et vis que l'enfant qu'il contenait n'était autre que Kana bébé. Elle pleurait et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Je voulus me pencher pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter mais mes mains passèrent au travers sans la toucher, puis le berceau et le bébé qu'il contenait disparurent. Me laissant tomber à genoux, je pris une fois de plus ma tête entre mes mains.

_\- Abby ?_

Cette voix ! Cette petite voix cristalline. Je relevai une fois encore la tête et tombai sur deux yeux vert pomme et un visage enfantin d'une enfant d'à peine 8 ans. Penchée vers moi, la petite Kana semblait triste.

_\- Pourquoi tu pleures Abby ?... tu as mal ?  
_\- Kana…  
\- _Tiens tu en veux ?_ demanda la petite Kana en tendant une main qui renfermait un bonbon. _Aller, prend-le… comme ça après tu iras mieux_.  
\- Pardonne-moi…  
_\- Que je te pardonne ?  
_\- J'ai été égoïste… je le sais, mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… je suis tellement désolée.  
_\- Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Tu es ma sœur, Abby, et puis tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner._

Je tendis la main vers elle, dans le but de toucher son visage si joyeux mais elle se mit à courir en rigolant. Ses petites jambes de fillettes s'affolaient pour la porter loin de moi. À mon tour je me levai et tentai de la rattraper.

\- Non, Kana reviens ! Criais-je.  
\- Abby stop !

Je sentis une fois encore une force m'arrêter. Les yeux rivés sur Kana, je tendis le bras et criai son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende et qu'elle se retourne pour revenir vers moi.  
Tirant toujours plus fort en avant, ce fut cette fois un corps qui se présenta devant moi et qui m'empêcha d'avancer. Quittant un instant Kana des yeux, je regardai cette fois Law. Je tentai de le contourner, mais il revenait toujours face à moi. Sentant que je n'abandonnerai pas facilement, Law m'attrapa et m'emprisonna dans son étreinte.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois pas y aller. Tu n'as pas le droit de te morfondre. Dit-il à mon oreille. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, rien n'est de ta faute. Le passé ne reviendra jamais et tu ne peux pas le changer. Le seul moyen de revoir ta sœur c'est de vivre dans le monde réel.

Au fur et à mesure que Law parlait, je cessais de me débattre pour finalement ne plus bouger. Le front posé contre le torse de Law et les poings serrés sur son pull, les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues.

Les bras de Law se firent plus doux et plus protecteurs. L'une de ses mains glissa dans mes cheveux. Il tachait de calmer les soubresauts de mes épaules, alors que mes larmes dévalaient à grosses gouttes mes joues.

\- Tu dois revenir dans le présent.  
\- Je… je ne peux pas…  
\- Abby… le monde n'est pas fait que de mauvaises choses. Il y a de bons moments que tu dois vivre… et Kana aussi attend ton retour.

Réalisant qu'il disait vrai, je me calmai. Peu à peu les images autour de nous disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une grande pièce vide. L'endroit était ni sombre, ni éclairé, on y voyait c'est tout. Puis tout disparu.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai rapidement en position assise tout en reprenant une violente inspiration. Regardant rapidement autour de moi, je ne reconnue pas l'endroit. J'étais assisse dans un lit dans un endroit étrange. Assis sur le bord du lit, Losc me prit doucement par les épaules, et me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Abby ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Lorsque j'entendis un bruit à ma gauche je tournai la tête pour voir que Law se redressait lentement. Baissant les yeux, je vis que ma main était glissée dans la sienne, plus chaude.  
Je voulus d'abord lui lâcher la main et reculer, mais son contact avais un je-ne-sais-quoi de rassurant, d'apaisant… alors je ne bougeai pas. Hélas Law n'eut pas ce même ressenti car il se leva et récupéra sa main. À côté de lui, Penguin et Shachi dansaient en criant comme les bienheureux qu'ils étaient. Puis tout aussi soudainement, Penguin se figea et s'avança vers un coin de la pièce pour en tirer un morceau de tissus qui s'avéra être une longue cape noire. En la secouant légèrement il en fit tomber du sable.

\- Attendez une minute ! S'exclama Penguin. Cette cape et ce sable…c'est vous le marchand de sable ?  
\- Je ne vous permets pas de toucher à mes affaires. Répliqua vivement le prêtre en reprenant son bien.  
\- Pas si vite ! Dit à son tour Law d'une voix menaçante. Tout ce qui vient de se passer… c'est vous qui l'avez provoqué.  
\- Les habitants de cette ville sont tous des pleurnichards, des damnés voués aux enfers. Je ne fais que les guider sur un chemin sûr afin de conduire leurs âmes vers un paradis paisible. Je ne fais rien de mal.  
\- Vous avez failli tuer Abby ! Hurla Shachi. Vous êtres un meurtrier.  
\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je suis un guérisseur ! Je guide les âmes égarées vers un avenir meilleur. Un peu de sable Voodoo mélangé à mon pouvoir et les gens se retrouvent face à leurs démons. Ceux qui ne sont pas capable d'y faire face ne sont pas dignes de fouler les terres du paradis.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment mais les mots ne semblaient plus avoir de sens, la dernière chose que je vis c'est Law s'approcher du prêtre en dégainant lentement son sabre. La suite je ne pu la voir : épuisée, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le monde semblait encore avoir changé… je reconnus ma cabine. Allongée dans ce que je savais être mon lit, je balayai la pièce du regard jusqu'à tomber sur une chaise occupée. Sur cette chaise, je vis deux yeux gris orage me scruter avec attention.  
Lentement et avec douceur, je me redressai en position assise. Ma tête se mis à tourner, mais ce fut supportable. J'eus la drôle impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, Law avait une voix rauque, une voix fatiguée. Il avait très certainement dû me veiller.

\- Faible. Répondis-je de ma voix aussi rauque que la sienne.  
\- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je marquai une pause pour chercher ce dont je me souvenais.

\- Je me souviens… de l'homme en noir, du sable blanc et… de tout le reste.

Law inspira grandement assis sur la chaise, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et restaient posés sur moi. Je savais, je sentis qu'il voulait me poser des questions.

\- Ce que j'ai vu, dans tes souvenirs…c'est vrai ?  
\- Oui… tout est vrai.  
\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
\- M'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais dit venir d'un monde différent où ce monde-ci n'est que pure fiction et que j'étais déjà morte ?... et puis je ne te faisais pas entièrement confiance.

Law ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder fixement d'un air impassible et fatigué. Il savait que j'avais raison, c'est pourquoi il garda le silence. Soudain dans ce silence des flashs de souvenirs me revinrent, je baissai la tête et mes mains se serrèrent contre la couverture qui me recouvrait.

\- Rouvrir les blessures du passé ne t'aidera pas. Dit-il soudain.  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Alors cesse de te morfondre.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu as affirmé avoir tout perdu…

Il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus.

\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir encore la force d'avancer ?  
\- Il y a une chose que je me suis promise de faire. Je me suis interdit de mourir ou de perdre tant que je n'aurais pas réalisé ma promesse. Il marqua une longue pose, puis il se tourna vers moi. Et puis j'ai des personnes autour de moi qui m'aident à avancer.

Il me fit un presque sourire, je vis alors dans ses yeux ce que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui… un éclat de bonté, de gentillesse, de compassion… puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Est-ce qu'un jour je comprendrais cet homme qu'est Trafalgar Law ?... je me le demande vraiment.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila enfin la véritable identité du Marchant de sable dévoilé, comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine. ^^...ouais je sais c'est nul comme blague.**

**le chapitre 50 avec Kana clôtura enfin l'arc des dinosaures avec à la clé une petite surprise. ^^  
**

**Références****:  
****\- CHAPITRE 46: L'ambiance dans la maison d'Abby et Kana = Ambiance tiré du jeu vidéi Among the sleep  
****\- CHAPITRE 47: Trinity = Inspirer du jeu vidéo Dino Stalker ou un dino appeler Trinity contrôlait les autres dinos.**


	50. Pirates VS dinosaures

**Hello !**

**Je suis désolé si dernièrement je ne répond pas aux review, j'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment et si peu de temps pour moi. **

**En tout cas j'espère vous faire oublier l'espace d'un instant les horreurs qui frappe ce monde. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Coincés sur une île habitée par des dinosaures tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'étaient lancés dans un marathon pour la survie jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Tom, un des habitants de l'île. Tom raconte que l'île est devenue une terre de terreur depuis l'arrivée de Trinity, une expérience réalisée par le gouvernement. Afin de venger leurs camarades tombés au combat ainsi que leur navire, les pirates mettent au point un plan afin de détruire Trinity et de ramener la paix sur l'île._

* * *

_**'On peut vaincre avec une épée et être mis à terre par un baiser.'**_  
**Daniel Heinsius**

**Chapitre 49 : Pirates VS dinosaure.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Non, je ne reste pas !

Les bras croisés et le regard dur, j'observais Ace, droit devant moi, qui tentait de me tenir tête.

\- Mais c'est dangereux !  
\- Chaque parcelle de cette île est dangereuse, alors si ça l'est pour moi ça l'est aussi pour toi.

Ça devait bien faire une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Ace tentait de me faire craquer et de me persuader de rester à bord du navire, _en pseudo sécurité_. Pseudo, car, même dans cette grotte, je suis sûre que les dinosaures ne se gêneront pas pour venir. Mais ça, Ace s'en fichait, il insistait pour que je reste à bord et, bien entendu, moi j'insistais pour le contraire.

\- Tu risques de…  
\- Je sais ce que je risque. Le coupai-je. On risque tous la même chose, je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
\- Mais…  
\- Laisse tomber Ace. Dit Marco. Tu sais très bien que Kana ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Et puis elle sera avec nous, on pourra la protéger si ça se passe mal.  
\- Et si ça se passe _vraiment_ mal ? T'y as pensé ?  
\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste.  
\- Ouais, merci Marco. Sautillai-je.

On fit route vers la jungle. À quelques pas de moi, Ace faisait la gueule et boudait. Je rigolai, courus et lui attrapai la main. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si un dino tente de te faire du mal je te protégerai. Dis-je souriante.

Ça ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais ça à au moins eu le mérite de le faire sourire. Il resserra sa main autour de la mienne et lâcha un soupir, mais je pus voir son sourire s'agrandir.

Ça faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'on marchait et pas l'ombre d'un bâtiment… ni même d'un dinosaure. Et ça, Ace semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué, il faisait une étrange tête et sa main, _qui tenait toujours la mienne_, s'était légèrement resserrée.

\- C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il enfin.

Le groupe s'arrêta et Marco se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça fait quoi, plus d'une heure qu'on est là… et pas un seul de ses reptiles ne s'est montré. Pourtant les attaques n'ont pas manquées depuis hier.  
\- C'est vrai… pourtant, on doit bien être sur leur territoire. Dit Haruta en regardant le ciel.  
\- Nous sommes en réalité en plein milieu de leur territoire. Affirma Tom. Si on n'a pas encore rencontré de dinosaures c'est parce que nous somme attendus.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Trinity est une forme très intelligente, il a des yeux et des oreilles partout sur cette île. Cela ne me surprendrait pas de savoir qu'il sait déjà que nous sommes en route.  
\- Mais alors, commença Ace, ça veut dire qu'il nous attend et qu'il nous a tendu un piège.  
\- C'est fort probable.

J'échangeai un regard avec Ace qui paraissait encore moins soulagé qu'avant.

\- On ne devrait pas trouver un autre plan alors ? Passer par un autre chemin, ou bien se séparer, ou…  
\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Trancha Tom. Quoi qu'on fasse, Trinity saura que nous sommes là, et puis, si on se sépare on sera plus vulnérables. Ce qu'il faut, c'est frapper fort et vite.

Ace ne trouva rien à redire et bouda. Je lui serrai la main et lui souris quand il tourna la tête vers moi.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard on arriva sur un chantier dégagé. Un chemin de terre menait à la porte d'un énorme mur d'enceinte fait d'acier.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je, le nez en l'air.  
\- C'est le mur d'enceinte qui entoure la ville. Répondit Tom sans même se tourner vers moi. Il est fait dans un alliage d'acier et de métaux les plus durs au monde. Même après l'attaque organisée de Trinity, il est encore debout.  
\- On ne peut pas en dire autant de la porte. Souligna Ace.

Contrairement aux murs, la porte était sortie de ses énormes gongs et gisait au sol où la boue et la végétation l'avaient à moitié ensevelie. On passa la porte et entrait finalement dans la ville.

L'endroit avait des allures de film post-apocalyptique. Les bâtiments modernes étaient la plupart dans un sale état, la nature avait repris ses droits et des plantes entraient et sortaient par les fenêtres explosées, les portes tombées et les murs fissurés. Les rues étaient jonchées de débris dont certains aussi gros que des voitures et il régnait un silence de mort.

\- C'était l'endroit le plus sûr de cette île. Dit Tom avec une voix mélancolique. Autrefois, les rues étaient bondées de lumière, la vie allait à chaque coin de rues. C'était un endroit magnifique. Tout le monde se connaissait et s'entraidait… mais tout a basculé en une nuit.  
\- Une nuit ? Répéta, surpris, Ace. Je pensais que ça avait duré plus longtemps.  
\- Non… un soir alors que nous faisions une grande fête, un navire du gouvernement est arrivé à nos portes. Ils ont prétendu avoir un cadeau pour nous.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner… Trinity. Finit Vista en lisant sa moustache.  
\- Précisément… ils nous ont laissé le dinosaure et sont repartis. Au début, il ne semblait pas différent des autres dinosaures, à l'exception qu'il était plus intelligent. Puis à minuit pile tout a commencé… les rues bondées de rire et de joie se sont muées en cris d'horreur, de peur et de mort.  
\- Ouais y a pas à dire, le gouvernement n'est pas doué pour les cadeaux. Dit Ace en regardant tout autour de lui. J'croyais qu'on verrait plus de dinosaures une fois en ville ?  
\- Le complexe est là !

Tom pointa un grand bâtiment du doigt. Ledit bâtiment était situé face à une large place en rond-point avec, en son centre, une statue d'un dinosaure avec près de lui les restes d'une statue qui avait surement été un homme.

\- Ils ont le goût de la démesure dans ce patelin. Sourit Ace.

Je rigolai et m'approchai de la statue, laissant le groupe s'avancer vers le complexe.

_\- T'as vu ça Varo… cette statue est super bien faite, on dirait un vrai.  
__\- Oui bah, tu devrais rester avec les autres, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Surtout que cet endroit ne me plait pas du tout, il y a une tension bizarre et cette odeur qui flotte dans l'air comme un nuage toxique, et…_

Je fis abstraction de ce que disait Varo pour me concentrer sur la statue face à moi. Quelque chose me semblait bizarre, je ne saurai dire quoi. Je plissai les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans celui de la statue devant moi.

_\- Hey Varo, regarde : on dirait que son œil bouge.  
_\- _Ce n'est qu'une statue.  
__\- Mais si, regarde…_

Je tendis la main en avant, m'approchant toujours plus. Mais au moment où ma main allait toucher la statue, je vis cette dernière bouger et ouvrir grand la gueule.

_\- Ce n'est pas une statue !_ Hurla Varo.

Le dino allait refermer ses mâchoires sur moi, lorsque je fus projetée sur le côté.

\- Kana ça va ? me demanda Ace en me relevant.  
\- Ouais… c'était juste.

On se tourna vers la statue, _qui n'en était pas une_, lorsqu'elle lâcha un grondement sourd. Répondant à son appel, d'autres dinosaures apparurent. Ils devaient faire la taille d'un bâtiment de 3 étages, avaient de larges cornes au-dessus de leur yeux et ils secouaient la tête d'un air menaçant.

\- Là, c'est lui, c'est Trinity ! dit Tom en montrant un point.

Sur le toit du complexe se trouvait un dinosaure beaucoup plus petit que les autres – il avait à peine la taille d'une autruche – et avait une peau écailleuse de couleur sombre et des yeux d'un jaune éclatant.

\- Filez à l'intérieur et trouvez la salle de contrôle, on va les retenir ! Cria Ace à Marco et Tom.  
\- T'es sûr de toi ?  
\- Tu perds du temps.  
\- Allons-y, Tom.  
\- Bien… les gars, c'est le moment de montrer ce que vous avez dans les bras ! Hurla Ace au groupe restant.  
\- Pas la peine de le préciser, répondit Joz en faisant craquer ses articulations et en recouvrant son bras de diamant.

Joz s'élança le premier rapidement suivit par Vista et Haruta. Ace se tourna vers moi et me pria de rester le plus près possible de lui et de ne pas m'éloigner. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour confirmer et dégainai mes dagues… qui, j'en ai peur, ne me serviraient pas beaucoup face à de si gros dinosaures.

Après ce qui dura une éternité de face à face avec des sacs à mains sur pattes avec des dents grosses comme mon bras en guise de fermeture éclair, on fut épuisés. Pourtant, il restait encore masse de ces petits, _enfin grands_, reptiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'impatienta Ace. On va bientôt plus pouvoir les retenir.  
\- Ace regarde !

Je tirai sur sa ceinture, _j'aurais bien tiré sur son t-shirt mais il n'en avait pas_, il tourna la tête pour voir sortir des bâtiments d'autres dinosaures, plus petits cette fois. Je crois que c'était des raptors, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Ils se faufilaient en groupe par les fenêtres du complexe où Marco et Tom étaient entrés, il y a plusieurs minutes.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui les ralentit.  
\- Fait chier !

Je réfléchis rapidement regardant autour de moi, lorsque mon regard tomba sur Trinity en train de sautiller sur le toit du complexe, d'où il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à toucher l'autre là-haut. Dis-je à Ace.  
\- Mais comment ? Dès qu'on essaye d'approcher, il appelle les autres qui nous bloque la route.  
\- Il faudrait qu'il ne nous voie pas arriver. Dis-je, souriante.  
\- Oh, je n'aime pas ce sourire. Me dit Ace. Luffy a le même avant de faire une bêtise.  
\- Je ne fais pas de bêtises.  
\- Kana, je t'interdis de…  
\- C'est le seul moyen. Tiens-toi prêt.  
\- Non !

Il me sauta dessus pour tenter de m'attraper, mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà partie en super vitesse.

Tout autour de moi, le monde semblait fonctionner au ralentit, je voyais les immenses dinosaures se déplacer sur la terre boueuse de la ville mais leurs mouvements étaient si lents… enfin c'était plutôt moi qui était super rapide, si rapide que le monde me paraissait avancer à reculons.  
Repérant un chemin pour arriver vers Trinity, je sautai sur la queue d'un dinosaure à la peau rouge écarlate et remontai le long de sa colonne pour arriver sur sa tête. Une fois au sommet de sa tête, j'atterris sur un toit où je courus une bonne distance. Je bondis au-dessus de la gueule béante d'un dinosaure ouverte juste sous moi et bondis encore une fois sur un autre dino avant de finalement arriver sur le toit du complexe.

Trinity était là, à deux pas de moi. Je fis alors ce qu'Ace aurait appelé une idiotie et sautai sur le dos de Trinity qui, une fois en vitesse normal, se mit à bouger dans tous les sens en hurlant.  
J'enroulai mes bras autour de son maigre cou et mes jambes autour de son ventre, sans parvenir à en faire le tour. Il se mit à bouger comme un beau petit diable.

\- Kana, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Entendis-je hurler Ace.

J'essayai de répondre, mais secouée comme je l'étais, il n'aurait rien compris.  
On aurait dit un rodéo, si au début j'avais eu peur, maintenant j'étais en total délire et j'étais même en plein fou rire… jusqu'à ce que je vois ce qui venait vers moi.  
Répondant à l'appelle de Trinity, _sur lequel je me trouvais_, les grands dinosaures vinrent vers moi, délaissant Ace et les autres.

\- Kana attention ! Hurla Haruta.

Attrapant la tête de Trinity je parvins à le faire se décaler sur le côté pour éviter le premier dinosaure géant qui avait tenté de me croquer. A la place il avait croqué dans le béton qui composait le toit du bâtiment, y laissant un large trou.

\- Ouf ce n'est pas passé loin… oh la la !

Un autre dinosaure avait tenté de me croquer mais en poussant de nouveau la tête de Trinity vers la droite, je parvins à le faire quitter le toit du complexe pour un autre. Mais là encore, un autre dinosaure nous y attendait. Il bondit sur le toit, la gueule en avant grande ouverte.

\- Kana ! Hurla Ace.

Sous le poids du dinosaure, le bâtiment s'écroula dans un énorme nuage de poussières et de décombres. Ace, les yeux écarquillés, regardait la scène, impuissant. Il se mit alors à courir vers le bâtiment et commença à dégager les décombres.

\- Venez m'aider vite, il faut la sortir de la ! Hurla-t-il aux autres qui s'empressèrent de venir l'aider.

Tout le monde commença à soulever les débris, Joz déplaçant les plus gros morceaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- On essaye de _te_ sortir de là ! répondit Ace.

Ace continua de creuser pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il se tourna alors vers moi, qui me tenais debout derrière lui, et le regardai en souriant.

\- Kana ? Mais…

Il regarda tour à tour moi et les décombres, cherchant une explication.

\- Avant que le dinosaure ne saute, je suis descendue. Et j'ai bien fait puisque le bâtiment s'est écroulé et que… Mmm.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase à cause d'Ace qui avait couru vers moi et s'était jeté dans mes bras, ses lèvres collés sur les miennes. Surprise par son geste, je ne bougeai pas, les bras raides comme un bâton de sucette.  
Il brisa finalement le baiser et me regarda, en rougissant légèrement.

\- Par ici la monnaie, il l'a embrassée avant la fin du mois.

Derrière nous, Vista boudai face à une Haruta tout guillerette qui, de toute évidence, avait parié.

Ace allait leur faire la morale lorsque, sortant des décombres, Trinity réapparu. Sa peau était complètement déchiquetée et on voyait les circuits électriques qui composaient sa carcasse. Sa mâchoire inférieure pendait, seulement soutenue par un câble rouge. Il bondit en avant pour nous attaquer mais un autre dinosaure fit violemment claquer ses mâchoires sur lui, le réduisant en miette.  
Surpris, on regarda tous le dino géant réduire en miette ce qu'il restait de Trinity. Puis sortant du complexe Tom et Marco réapparurent.

\- Alors, on vous a manqué ? Sourit Marco.  
\- Vous avez réussi ? Lui demanda Haruta.  
\- Oui. Répondit Tom. J'ai réussi à reprogrammer le système, tout fonctionne comme avant. J'ai pu reprendre le contrôle sur les robots dinosaures.  
\- Les robots dinosaures ?  
\- Oui. Tous les dinosaures qui vivent sur cette île sont tous des robots très perfectionnés crées par mes ancêtres… je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?  
\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies souligné ce détail. Lui reprocha Haruta, les poings sur les hanches.

Tom fit une grimace et s'excusa en s'inclinant. Quant à moi je rigolai à gorge déployée et les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais. Ace me tenait toujours dans ses bras, j'eu l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Je lui attrapai le visage entre mes mains et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut alors à son tour d'être surpris, mais il se reprit bien vite pour répondre au baiser.

Lorsqu'on entendit des sifflements, Ace se tourna vers les autres et leur fit bien comprendre que s'ils recommençaient il leur ferait la peau… bien évidement cela ne fut pas suffisant pour arrêter les plaisanteries et les fous rires.  
Les jours suivants furent des jours de fêtes, tous les habitants de l'île encore vivant furent prévenus de la situation et tous revinrent vers ce qui avait été leur ville. Les dégâts étaient, certes, importants, mais personne ne perdit son sourire ce soir-là. Surtout pas moi.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Et voila enfin le vrai bisou entre Ace et Kana, C'est pas ti mignon ça. ^^**

**Etant donner que les références que je cite en fin de chapitres on rattraper les chapitre eux même (je sais pas si vous comprendrez ça mais bon je le dit quant même) je vais mettre chaque référence à la fin de chaque chapitre correspondant quant il y en a.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**référence:  
\- CHAPITRE 49: Kana face à la fausse statue de dinosaure = Jurassic Park 3 dans le labo abandonné la femme regarde dans un tube et y vois la tête d'un raptor qui fait semblait de ne pas bouger pour tenter de la manger par surprise.**


	51. Un pas en avant

**Hello !**

**Les publications sont espacées j'en suis désolé mais je fait de mon mieux.**

**Pour les reviews une fois encore je suis désolé de ne pas y répondre mais sachez que je les lis toutes sans exceptions et que ce que vous me dite me vas droit au cœur. Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à chaque nouveau chapitre plus de 31 000 views à ce jours, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux de voir que j'ai votre attention et votre soutient. MERCI !**

**Sur ce mots plein d'émotion je vous dit bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Ayant sauvé Abby d'un coma profond et d'une mort certaine, Law apprit que le marchand de sable et le mangeur de péché n'était en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Ne se priant pas, il lui fit subir les pires souffrances.  
__De retour sur le navire, et le moral plus bas que terre, Abby dû faire face aux questions de Law sur ses véritables origines._

* * *

**_'Avant de te connaître, je détestais les êtres humains. J'étais incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Mais en te rencontrant, pour la première fois, je me suis dit que dans ce monde, il y avait aussi du bon.'_  
Nana (manga)**

**Chapitre 50 : Un pas en avant.**

**POV Abby :**

\- Interdiction formelle de quitter cette pièce sans une autre autorisation que la mienne !

Voilà les derniers mots que m'avait dit Trafalgar avant de partir. J'étais donc contrainte de rester dans ma cabine. Il m'avait même conseillé, _ordonné_, de rester dans mon lit, mais au bout d'un instant, les fourmillements dans mes jambes eurent raison de moi. Je me levais pour faire quelques pas. Hélas, je n'allai guère très loin, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas sortir, je ne faisais que tourner en rond dans ma cabine.

Bien entendu, j'avais d'ores et déjà tenté de sortir en douce, ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air sur le pont. Mais avoir sa cabine en face de celle du capitaine ne facilitait pas la chose. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors qu'il m'était tombé dessus. Il avait dès lors menacé de mettre un verrou à la porte de ma cabine et même de m'attacher au lit.  
Après cela j'avais jugé bon de rester tranquille.

_\- Dis-moi Aro…_

Le prénommé releva la tête pour me regarder et attendit la suite de ma demande, qui tarda un peu à venir.

_\- Crois-tu vraiment que ma place se trouve sur ce navire ?  
__\- Bien sûr, pourquoi en ce serait-il autrement ? Et puis, tout l'équipage est au courant pour tes origines et ils ne t'ont pas rejetée, n'est-ce pas ?  
__\- En effet…_

Après l'histoire du marchand de sable, Law avait réuni tout l'équipage pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur avait tout raconté, du moins une partie, gardant pour lui les épisodes les plus sombres de mon passé. Après cela, les hommes de l'équipage avaient tout d'un coup manifesté une grande curiosité à mon égard. Ils venaient vers moi me posaient des questions sur le monde d'où je venais et devenaient avares de renseignements.

_\- Cela prouve que ta place est ici. Ils t'on acceptée avec tes forces et des faiblesses et savoir que tu n'es pas de leur monde les a même incités à se rapprocher. Qui d'autre que des amis feraient une telle chose ?  
__\- Je suppose que tu as raison.  
__\- Évidement que j'ai raison… bien, maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais aller me dégourdir les ailes.  
__\- J'aimerais en faire autant._

J'ouvris l'unique hublot de la pièce pour laisser sortir Aro. Il passa par l'ouverture et s'envola dans le ciel. Je le regardai un instant disparaitre dans le bleu du ciel, lâchant un soupir triste.  
Lorsque je me retournai vers l'intérieur de la chambre, je regardai un instant ma bibliothèque qui reposait contre un mur. Elle n'était pas encore très remplie mais bien plus qu'à mes premiers jours ici. Je m'en approchai, levai quelques secondes le bras vers un des ouvrages posé là… avant de finalement de le laisser retomber le long de mon corps… je n'avais pas envie de lire.

Je me retournai et repérai mon sac à dos, celui que Marco m'avait offert après que j'ai déchiré le mien. Il était ouvert et laissait dépasser quelques bibelots… dont un écouteur.  
Je tirai l'écouteur du sac pour en sortir mon iPod.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé… je me demande… oui, il fonctionne.

La batterie était même remplie à son maximum, parfait. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, mis les écouteurs à mes oreilles et me laissai transporter par le rythme des musiques qui défilaient les unes à la suite des autres. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre quelque chose de connu pour une fois. Et puis la musique avait véritablement un effet apaisant, ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin ses derniers temps.

La musique dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés, je me sentais loin du monde qui m'entourait… peut être un peu trop car quand je sentis quelque chose sur ma main je me redressai brusquement en position assise et vis Law.

\- Que fais-tu ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Dit-il les sourcils froncés. Ça doit bien faire 5 minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas.  
\- Oh !  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça vient de ton monde ?  
\- Oui.  
\- À quoi ça sert ?  
\- Cela me permet d'écouter de la musique.  
\- De la musique ?  
\- Oui… cet appareil me permet d'enregistrer de la musique et de l'écouter plus tard.  
\- C'est le même système que les tones dials. Dit-il les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'est un tone dial, mais je suppose que oui.  
\- Et qu'écoutais-tu pour être autant coupée du monde ?

Il afficha un sourire fourbe tout en s'approchant du lit où il s'assit. Il tendit une main vers moi attendant une chose que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. D'instinct, je reculai quelque peu, ne voulant pas lui donner mon écouteur. C'était à moi et à moi seule, il ne pourrait jamais me l'enlever, et s'il tentait le diable, ce serait à ses risques et périls. La musique, c'est sacré : on n'y touche pas !

\- Je veux seulement écouter. Dit-il en voyant mon air récalcitrant.

Je resserrai ma prise sur mes écouteurs. Écouter ma musique ? Pour moi, la musique était quelque chose de personnel, c'était pour moi un moment de détente et d'isolement total, la partager reviendrait à partager ma bulle… et je ne voulais pas.

\- C'est ça ou je te le confisque. Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je ne voulais pas lui passer.

Je lâchai un soupir et finis par lui tendre l'écouteur. Le fil entre les deux écouteurs n'étant pas très grand, il fut contraint de se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il prit le petit appareil et le mit à son oreille. Après un moment d'attente j'appuyai sur lecture.  
Il se passa quelques _longue_s secondes avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur le visage de Law. Il enleva l'écouteur et me le rendit.

\- Vous avez des musiques étranges dans votre monde… mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si mal. Tu en as combien là-dedans ?  
\- Je crois avoir dépassé la barre des mille.  
\- Tu as mille musiques dans ce petit boitier ?  
\- Exact… il y a là les musiques de toute ma vie et quelques unes appartenant à Kana.

Law sembla surpris mais récupéra un masque neutre pour ne pas le montrer.

\- As-tu d'autres objets de ce genre ?  
\- De mon monde ? Il hocha la tête. J'ai quelques bricoles, mais rien de très démonstratif.  
\- Ça ne fait rien… ce petit voyage dans ta tête m'en aura déjà beaucoup montré… mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, on n'en a jamais assez.

Je baissai un peu la tête. Ce petit voyage dans ma tête, hein ? Je crois savoir que je m'en saurais bien passé surtout pour ce que j'y ai revu.  
Law nota mon changement d'humeur.

\- Enfin bref assez papoté… j'étais venu voir comment tu te sentais.  
\- Mieux… d'une certaine façon.  
\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Tout d'un coup il m'attrapa le poignet. Surprise je tentai de retirer ma main de son emprise.

\- Du calme, je vais juste calculer ton pouls.  
\- Pourrais-tu au moins prévenir avant de faire de telles choses ?

Ma voix était plus emplie de gêne que de réelles colères, et Law le nota dans un coin de son esprit tordu.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues au contact humain.  
\- J'en suis bien consciente mais c'est plus fort que moi… les seuls contacts que je connaissais étaient les coups que je prenais plus jeune.  
\- Personne ne te veut de mal ici… et puis je t'ai déjà pris dans mes bras sans que tu ne cherches à me repousser. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je ne dis rien et me souvins de ce moment. Law tentait de m'empêcher de rejoindre le souvenir de Kana qui fuyait au loin. Il m'avait serré dans ses bras… sans que j'en sois gênée. Comment cela avait-il été possible ?

\- Allonge-toi.

Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Je fis ce qu'il dit et le laissa m'ausculter, non sans me crisper légèrement à son contact.  
Cela fut néanmoins plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il se releva.

\- Tout va bien, tes signes vitaux sont bons. Tu peux sortir… si l'envie t'en prend.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que j'étais déjà sortie de la cabine. Je l'entendis rire doucement à mon passage. Je me dirigeai tout droit vers le pont et m'accoudai à la balustrade et respirai un grand bol d'air. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été enfermée pendant des jours alors que cela ne faisait qu'à peine 2 jours et demi.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Losc vint me rejoindre sur le pont, son éternel cigarette à la bouche. Je crois que si un jour je venais à l'apercevoir sans un de ses bâtons de nicotine en bouche, je le penserais réellement malade.

\- De retour parmi nous. Dit-il souriant.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir.

On discuta comme si de rien n'était. Puis les questions commencèrent à dériver lentement mais surement vers mon passé et mes origines. Losc faisait attention à ne pas me brusquer amenant le sujet doucement et je l'en remerciais.

\- Alors ta ville natal c'est Florence ?  
\- En effet.  
\- C'est là-bas que tu vivais ?  
\- Je suis née à Florence, mais je n'y ai vécu que 3ans. Mes parents ont déménagé après leur mariage pour venir vivre en France, ils venaient de faire l'acquisition d'une grande maison ou nous pourrions vivre tranquilles. Kana y est née deux ans plus tard.  
\- Florence, la France… je n'y comprends rien. Où sont ces pays ?  
\- La géographie de notre monde n'est pas exactement la même que celle d'ici.  
\- Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Je sortis un petit carnet resté dans la poche de mon pantalon et Losc me tendit un stylo. Je fis doucement glisser la pointe du stylo pour reproduire… _à plusieurs frontières près_, les lignes de nos continents et de nos océans.

\- Je ne suis pas cartographe, mais cela ressemble à peu près à cela…  
\- Et bah ça alors… pour être différent c'est différent. Il n'y a pas de Red Line ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, les océans sont tous reliés ?  
\- Oui en effet… notre monde est divisé en continents séparés par les mers et océans. L'Italie est là.  
\- On dirait une botte. Sourit Losc.  
\- C'est l'un des noms qu'on lui donne. Et Florence est une grande ville de cette _botte_. La France est ce pays-là. C'est là que Kana est née et là qu'on a grandi dans un orphelinat… juste avant d'arriver dans ce monde-ci.

Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je montrai du doigt les différents emplacements sur la petite carte. Losc ne disait rien et m'écoutait lui parler de mon monde. Il me posa ensuite des questions et s'émerveillait de tout ce que je lui disais. Je crois que je n'avais jamais parlé aussi longtemps et aussi ouvertement avec une autre personne que Kana, ou bien Aro. Mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi, Losc me semblait différent, je pouvais sentir en lui quelque chose que je ne sentais pas chez les autres. Il était, par exemple, le seul dont la proximité ne me gênait pas. Plusieurs fois sa main effleurait la mienne, son épaule vint percuter la mienne, son souffle se mêlait au mien, plusieurs fois il se pencha très près de moi, mais à aucun moment mes muscles ou mon corps ne se crispaient… j'étais détendue.

\- Et les pirates ?  
\- Les pirates ? Répétai-je.  
\- Oui, il doit bien y en avoir dans votre monde.  
\- Oh et bien il y en a eu beaucoup en effet.  
\- 'Il y en a eu' ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Et bien dans mon monde les pirates ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'ici, je dirais même plus qu'ils sont quasiment inexistants.  
\- Alors les pirates ont disparu ?  
\- Ils en restent certains mais pas beaucoup. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit véritablement des pirates, ils ne sont ensemble que dans un but commun qui est, dans la majorité des cas, l'argent. Une fois leur butin accaparé, ils s'en retournent chacun de leur cotés.  
\- Ça doit être bien triste de vivre dans ton monde sans les pirates.

Je réfléchis un moment, le regard porté sur l'océan qui faisait danser sur nous les rayons reflétés du soleil.

\- Ça ne te manque pas ?... ton monde, il ne te manque pas ?  
\- Je vais peut-être te paraitre sans cœur mais depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai à aucun moment pensé à retourner d'où je venais.  
\- C'est un peu radical de te dire que tu es une sans cœur, mais c'est quand même le monde qui t'as vu naître et grandir.  
\- Peut-être, mais je n'en porte pas un aussi grand attachement.  
\- C'est un peu dommage.  
\- Tu peux me croire, on est bien mieux dans ce monde que dans celui d'où je viens.  
\- Pourtant d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il y avait moins de risque dans ton monde qu'ici. Il n'y a pas de fruit du démon, pas de pirates capables de détruire le monde d'un coup de poings, pas de pouvoir étrange… un monde tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il y a beaucoup moins de dangers.  
\- Les dangers ne sont pas les mêmes mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont inexistants. Il y a autant de risques d'où je viens qu'ici.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Il soupira, évacuant par la même occasion un nuage de fumée blanche dont les particules s'éparpillèrent pour disparaître totalement. Bien que je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'odeur du tabac, celle qui émanait des cigarettes de Losc ne m'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, ses cigarettes avaient une odeur douce et piquante, un mélange sucré et acide.

\- Et puis, ce monde m'a au moins permis d'exaucer l'un de mes rêves.  
\- Lequel ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, mon regard toujours tourné vers l'immensité de l'océan.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir l'océan.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Un chapitre un tantinet sentimental. Abby s'ouvre un peu plus au monde et surtout à Losc.**

**Je sais que pour certain le rapprochement Law/Abby est un peu long mais j'y tiens à cette longueur. Law et Abby sont deux cœur briser par la vie.**

**Des liens se tisserons c'est certains, tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'avoir la patience d'apprécier les moments qui vont faire que ces liens se tisserons.**

**Pas de référence dans ce chapitre. MAIS pour ceux qui se poserais la question sur la chanson qu'écoute Abby, je dirais que c'est Santa monica de ****Theory of a deadman. C'est en tout cas la chanson que j'écoutait quand ce chapitre à été rédigée. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	52. L'amour en 8 leçon

**Hello !**

**Une longue citation pour cette fois, mais je trouvais que ça allais bien. ^^**

**Sinon bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

_Après avoir détruit Trinity, un robot dinosaure fabriqué par le gouvernement pour mettre le bordel, les pirates et les habitants firent la fête durant 5 jours et 5 nuits sans jamais s'arrêter. C'est également à la suite de leur victoire face aux terribles dinosaures machines, qu'Ace et Kana échangèrent leur premier baiser sous les acclamations de leurs amis._

* * *

**_'J'ai envie de le frapper. De me battre avec lui. J'ai envie qu'il me chatouille, qu'il me pince, qu'il me marche sur les pieds, qu'il me souffle dans les oreilles. J'ai envie qu'on se chamaille, qu'on se dispute. J'ai envie qu'il se moque de moi, j'ai envie de lui en vouloir, j'ai envie qu'il fasse tout pour se faire pardonner. J'ai envie de sentir sa main prendre la mienne, comme ça, sans prévenir. J'ai juste envie que sa peau touche la mienne, même si c'est mon doigt sur son doigt, mon genou qui frôle le sien. J'ai envie qu'on se tiraille, qu'on se provoque. J'ai envie de sourires espiègles, de phrases piquantes, de joues qui rougissent...  
J'ai envie qu'il ait peur de me perdre.'_**

**Chapitre 51 : L'amour en 8 leçons.**

**POV Kana :**

Depuis l'île des sacs à main géants, qui en fait étaient des machines fabriquées pour protéger l'île, Ace et moi on ne se séparait plus. On était comme ces oiseaux… les inséparables.  
Si Ace était plutôt timide et réservé sur notre relation, il avait très vite changé et ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher près de moi, son bras autour de mes épaules me traînant partout où il allait. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour dire à quiconque sur le navire que j'étais SA copine.  
En fait, je crois plutôt que c'était un moyen de s'assurer que les autres mecs du navire ne s'approcheraient pas… une sorte de mise en garde quoi.

Pourtant depuis qu'on avait quitté la ville des sacs à mains géants, _je ne me souviens plus du nom_, Ace ne m'avait pas embrassé de nouveau, ni même dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- _En même temps tu ne lui as pas dit non plus_. M'informa Varo.  
\- _Oui je sais… Varo, tu crois qu'il m'aime ?  
__\- Évidement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Cet idiot est complètement fou de toi.  
__\- Alors pourquoi il ne me le dit pas ?  
__\- Je n'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie masculine... ni même en psychologie tout court. Les êtres humains sont si différents, si imprévisibles et tellement compliqués que chaque cas devrait être analysé et expliqué dans un bouquin.  
__\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les livres, encore moins ceux qui parlent de trucs comme la psychologie_. Dis-je avec une grimace. _Varo, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.  
__\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Va le voir et dis-lui, au moins s'il te répond tu seras fixée.  
__\- Non… je ne voudrais pas faire une bêtise… je sais ! Je vais aller voir Marco. Il doit surement savoir quelque chose pour m'aider_.

Je m'arrêtai de tourner en rond et marchai, _courus_, droit dans les couloirs. Allant tout droit à la cabine de Marco, j'entrai en défonçant presque la porte. Mais Marco n'était pas là. Je ressortis et repartis de l'autre côté du couloir. Je le cherchai longtemps sans le trouver.

\- Hey Joz ! L'appelai-je lorsque je le croisai. Tu n'aurais pas vu Marco ?  
\- Pas depuis hier.  
\- Oh mais où est-il ? Ce navire est assez grand, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il se cache.  
\- Tu as été voir dans sa cabine ?  
\- Oui, il n'y était pas… d'ailleurs sa cabine est un vrai bordel. J'me demande comment il peut dormir là-dedans.  
\- Tu es entrée sans permission ?  
\- Bah oui, fallait bien que je vois s'il était là. Répondis-je comme si c'était une question idiote.  
\- J'espère pour toi que Marco ne saura pas que tu es entrée dans sa cabine. Il n'apprécie pas trop qu'on y entre sans sa permission.  
\- Tant pis, j'ai fait ce que je devais. Sinon t'as une idée d'où je pourrais le trouver ?  
\- Essaye la salle des cartes. Il va souvent là-bas.  
\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Laissant Joz à ses activités, je repartis en courant. La salle des cartes ! C'était pourtant évident, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Marco adore dessiner les cartes, il est même un expert dans ce domaine, pas pour rien qu'il est le navigateur en chef.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle des cartes, j'entrai comme d'habitude en défonçant la porte.

\- MARCO T'ES LA ?

Seul mon écho me répondit… non, il n'était pas là. Les mains sur les hanches je commençais à m'énerver et décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure, _et ce n'est pas qu'une expression. _Parcourant le navire en long, en large et en travers à pleine vitesse, je cherchais la tignasse blonde du premier commandant et accessoirement le capitaine remplaçant des pirates de Barbe Blanche… et ben dit donc c'est long à dire.

\- Bon sang mais où est-il ? Dis-je complètement essoufflée.

Arrivée dans le réfectoire, je me laissai tomber comme une masse sur une chaise et posai la tête sur le bois de la table.

\- Tiens choupette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Kana, pas choupette. Choupette, c'est une voiture, je te l'ai déjà dit Thatch.  
\- Qu'est qui ne va pas ?  
\- Mais oui ! Hurlais-je. Thatch t'es le pote de Marco ?  
\- Oui et…? Demande Thatch sans comprendre.  
\- Tu ne saurais pas où il est ?  
\- Bien sûr que je sais, mais c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? J'pensais que toi et Ace…  
\- Je cherche juste Marco, il est où ?  
\- Pas là.  
\- Oui, ça je sais qu'il n'est pas là, je veux savoir où il se planque. J'l'ai cherché pendant un bon moment. Dès que j'le trouve, j'lui mets un coup de savate et après j'lui dis ce que j'avais à lui dire… alors il est où ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire. Il n'est pas là… pas à bord.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je en tapant des mains sur la table. Mais où il est ?  
\- Il est parti tôt ce matin régler une affaire en vitesse. Il devrait être de retour dans quelques jours.  
\- Oh non…

Je fis tomber à nouveau ma tête contre le bois de la table. Comment j'allais faire maintenant que Marco n'était pas là ? J'avais espéré lui demander des conseils pour Ace, mais maintenant tout tombait à l'eau.  
Remarque je pouvais très bien attendre qu'il revienne… non, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. J'entendais Thatch parler avec quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? demanda Thatch à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas.  
\- Ils ont accepté. Ils disent dans leur lettre que…  
\- Mais oui ! Bondis-je de ma chaise.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi mais une fois encore je n'y fis pas attention. Et puis, depuis le temps, ils devaient tous s'être habitués à mes soudaines sautes humeur : c'est surement pour ça qu'ils eurent des rires et qu'on ne me demanda pas ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Aussi rapide que le vent, je retournai dans ma cabine et me mis à fouiller dans mon sac et mes affaires.

\- _Que diable fais-tu encore_ ? Me demanda Varo.

Je me retournai vers elle. Si Varo n'avait pas été un oiseau, je suis sûre qu'à cet instant elle aurait posé les poings sur les hanches un peu comme Abby lorsqu'elle se mettait à me faire la morale ou qu'elle était en colère.

\- Je cherche une feuille de papier et un stylo. Répondis-je enfin.  
\- _Pour quoi faire_ ?  
\- Pour écrire.  
_\- Écrire quoi ?  
_\- Une lettre.  
_\- À qui ?  
_\- A Abby.  
\- _Bon sang de bons soirs, Kana, sois donc un peu plus clair !_ S'énerva Varo.  
\- Je veux écrire une lettre à Abby pour lui demander des conseils sur Ace et moi.  
_\- Ta sœur sait-elle seulement pour toi et Ace ?  
_\- Non, mais je vais lui dire. Je vais d'abord tout lui raconter et après je lui demanderai des conseils… j'aurais aimé qu'on se voit pour en discuter mais comme elle doit être occupée avec Law et les autres, ce n'est pas possible, je vais lui écrire à la place.  
_\- Si elle est occupée comme tu le dis, penses-tu réellement qu'elle t'accordera du temps pour cette lettre qui, de toute évidence, sera aussi conséquente qu'un roman ?  
_\- Abby a toujours du temps pour moi.  
_\- Tes paroles sont d'un paradoxe incompréhensible, qui n'a ni queue ni tête.  
_\- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, mais je sais qu'Abby aime les romans alors ça ne la dérangera pas. Ah voilà !

Je trouvai un paquet de feuilles et un stylo. Je commençai à écrire, racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre séparation, _disant parfois plus que nécessaire_. J'arrivai finalement au passage ou je racontais ce qu'il se passait entre Ace et moi et le fait que nous étions maintenant en couple… _ou ce qui y ressemblait_. Je terminai enfin par mes questions et les problèmes que j'avais avec lui et demandai comment résoudre tout cela.

\- …gros bisous, ta sœur qui t'aime, t'aime, t'aime. Dis-je en finissant d'écrire. J'ai fini.  
_\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu as du noircir au moins 5 feuilles blanches avec ton écriture.  
_\- Bah quoi, il faut bien que j'explique correctement.  
_\- Si tu le dis… et après on dit que c'est moi qui parle trop._

Je pliai les feuilles de papier soigneusement et les rangeai dans une enveloppe sur laquelle j'inscris le nom d'Abby.

\- Et maintenant ?  
_\- Maintenant quoi ?  
_\- Comment je lui envoie cette lettre ?  
_\- Par courrier.  
_\- Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Abby ne tombe dessus… toi !  
_\- Quoi moi ?  
_\- Tu lui donneras cette lettre.  
_\- Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?  
_\- Bah je ne sais pas. Trouve-la comme tu m'as trouvé quand tu es venue dans ce monde.  
_\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, je suis connectée à toi.  
_\- Trouve la connexion d'Abby et d'Aro alors. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ?

Varo soupira. Sur le pont, je lui tendis la lettre qu'elle prit dans son bec.

_\- Après ça, j'attends de toi une grande faveur.  
_\- Oui tout ce que tu veux… aller, vas-y.

Varo s'envola et disparut rapidement au loin.

\- A qui est destinée cette lettre ?  
\- Tiens, Ace !

Il s'approcha et vint se mettre près de moi et me sourit. Je lui offris également un sourire.

\- C'est un secret.  
\- Aller, dis-moi.  
\- Non, je ne dirais rien.  
\- Même pas un indice ?  
\- Non, rien du tout.

Il me fit une tête de chien battu mais ça n'eut pas l'effet désiré puisque je me mis à rire. Voyant que je me payais sa tête Ace, m'attrapa la tête sous le bras et frotta le dessus de mon crane de son poing réclamant des excuses.

\- Aller, supplie moi !  
\- Non… lâche moi !

Il continua jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me libérer. Il s'enfuit en courant et en rigolant à gorge déployée, mais c'était mal me connaître, s'il pensait que j'allais en rester là. Le rattrapant sans mal, je lui sautai sur le dos et entourai son cou de mes bras. Je frottai à mon tour le sommet de son crâne, mais étant plus musclé que moi, il parvint à me faire lâcher. Dans nos chamailleries, Ace bouscula quelqu'un qui portait une grosse caisse. Si la caisse tomba sur le sol du navire, l'homme en revanche passa par-dessus bord.  
On s'arrêta tous les deux pour se pencher au bastingage.

\- Oups. Dit Ace.  
\- ACE A POUSSÉ YALE DANS L'EAU ! Hurlai-je.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non !

Ace tenta de se défendre et de plaider non coupable, mais c'était trop tard. Namur fut de corvée de repêchage tandis que d'autres engueulaient Ace. Yale fut d'ailleurs l'un de ceux-là lorsqu'il remonta enfin sur le pont. Pendant ce temps, moi, j'me marrais.

Il se passa trois jours sans que Varo ne revienne. Marco, lui, était revenu. Thatch avait sans doute dû lui dire que je voulais lui parler car il vint me voir pour me demander ce que je lui voulais, mais comme j'avais déjà envoyé ma lettre à Abby, lui parler ne servait plus à rien.

Dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir Varo revenir… ou alors je m'ennuyais d'elle, à voir. Au loin, je vis Ace et Thatch discuter, à voir leurs têtes - ou plutôt celle d'Ace, ça semblait important. Lorsqu'ils virent que je les regardais, Thatch me fit un signe de la main en rigolant, par contre Ace sembla perplexe. Et comme il ne bougeait pas, Thatch lui attrapa le bras et le secoua pour le forcer à me faire un signe. Il grogna contre Thatch qui souriait, ça me fit rigoler à mon tour.  
Je commençai à marcher pour aller les rejoindre, lorsque j'entendis une voix m'appeler… mais je ne vis personne. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même.

\- Tiens regarde Kana ! Me dit Marco qui s'était approché. On dirait que Varo est de retour.  
\- Quoi, où ça ?

Je me tournai dans la direction qu'il montrait et vit Varo arriver à tire-d'aile vers nous. Elle se posa sur le bastingage devant moi, elle avait l'air épuisée. À sa patte se trouvait une lettre portant une écriture fine et arrondie, une écriture que je reconnus être comme celle d'Abby.

\- C'est une lettre ? demanda Marco.  
\- Oui.  
\- De qui ?  
\- C'est un secret. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je pris Varo dans mes bras et courus me cacher dans ma cabine. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, j'ouvris la lettre d'Abby. Je parcourus rapidement la lettre des yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un simple numéro, pas un mot rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée dans la lettre qu'Abby t'a donnée ?  
_\- Évidement que je suis sûre. Maintenant écoute-moi. Cette série de chiffres est le numéro d'escargophone…  
_\- Celui d'Abby ? La coupai-je.  
_\- Si on veut… il te permettra de lui parler. Elle m'a dit que ce serait plus facile.  
_\- Mais je n'ai pas d'escargophone.  
_\- Demandes-en un.  
_\- J'y vais.

Je courus voir Marco, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il me donna ce que je voulais, me demandant à qui je voulais parler. Je lui souris en lui disant que ce serait un secret, mais je vis à son sourire qu'il avait compris à qui je voulais parler. De retour dans la cabine, je cherchai le morceau de papier, où se trouvait le numéro… deux minutes que je l'avais et déjà je le perds. Par chance il n'avait pas été très loin.

Un regard dans le couloir, me dit qu'il n'y avait personne. J'actionnai alors le mollusque qui sonna. Il sonna dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant qu'on ne réponde.

\- ABBY ! Hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Bon sang… appelez Abby, il y a un appel pour elle. Entendis-je dire dans le combiné.  
\- Oups, ce n'était pas Abby. Dis-je en retenant un rire.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquels je parlai avec Shachi, à qui j'avais détruit les tympans, puis l'escargophone changea de visage… cette fois c'était bien Abby. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, on parla ensemble. Je lui racontai tout comme dans ma lettre et lui demandai de ses nouvelles, mais elle fut brève.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas me parler d'Ace ?  
\- Oui… on s'est embrassés tous les deux. Je l'aime beaucoup, énormément même, mais je crois que lui, il ne m'aime pas.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une telle chose ?  
\- Il m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… je me demandais si je ne devais pas aller lui demander.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne décision…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a surement peur.  
\- Peur ?... de quoi, pas de moi quand même !  
\- Mais non, mon cœur. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il redoute ta réaction. Il se demande surement si tu ressens la même chose que lui. Raison pour laquelle il campe sur son silence.  
\- Que dois-je faire alors ?  
\- Certains te diront d'attendre qu'il se décide. Mais je sais que tu ne tiendras pas.  
\- Hi hi !  
\- Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir et lui avouer ce que, toi, tu ressens ?  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Tu es géniale, t'es la meilleure grande sœur du monde…

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Abby ? Tu me manques.  
\- Tu me manques aussi.

On se dit rapidement au revoir, se promettant de se parler de nouveau. Puis on raccrocha. Une fois le combiné reposé et le mollusque endormi, je me levai et courus sur le pont.

Je cherchai Ace du regard et quand je le vis, je l'appelai. Il se détourna de Thatch avec qui il parlait encore. Je me pressai alors dans sa direction et, au lieu de m'arrêter, je lui sautai dans les bras. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et l'embrassai fougueusement. D'abord surpris, il répondit à mon baiser et entoura ses bras autour de moi.

\- Je t'aime Ace. Lui dis-je en brisant notre baiser.  
\- …je…je t'aime aussi, Kana.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

Il bafouilla des choses incompréhensibles, mais je ne le laissai pas s'expliquer et l'embrassai à nouveau. Derrière nous je vis Marco et Thatch échanger une tape amicale comme pour se dire 'mission accomplit'.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Ah l'amour, l'amour...^^**

**Noel approche et je me disais que j'allais écrire un chapitre spécial...mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi écrire. .  
J'aurai peut être l'idée du siècle dans quelques jours...mais c'est pas sur.  
Enfin si vous avez des idées à proposer je ne dirais pas non.**

**Au chapitre suivant, KISS !**

**Référence****:  
****chapitre 51 : Le titre est tire du film du même nom ou un homme timide pour séduire une femme, demande l'aide d'une autre femme qui va lui donner 8 conseils pour séduire cette femme...un film mignon à regarder.**


	53. L'invitaion à danser

**Hello !**

**Je sais que le temps entre deux post es long et je m'en pardonne, mais cette fois ça devrais aller plus vite, je suis en vacance et j'ai ENFIN du temps pour moi. Donc si vous êtes sage le prochain chapitre pourrais arriver dans le weekend.**

**Vous avez presque tous trouver le chapitre précédent '_mignon_' et '_choupinou_' pour reprendre vos mots. Et c'est vrai, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment** :  
_Pensant que ses origines l'éloigneraient de ses camarades pirates, Abby fut grandement surprise de voir le contraire se passer. Curieux d'en apprendre plus sur elle et son monde, les pirates vinrent vers elle pour lui poser des questions et apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Mais de tous, c'est de loin Losc qui s'approche le plus d'Abby, profitant de moments rien qu'à eux, que la jeune femme se surprend à aimer._

* * *

_**'Le monde est un grand bal où chacun est masqué.'**_  
**Vauvenargues**

**Chapitre 52 : Invitation à danser.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions arrivés sur Firenze, une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

En me promenant dans les rues, accompagnée par Losc, j'avais remarqué plusieurs affiches qui faisaient l'éloge d'une fête qui aurait lieu le soir même dans un grand bâtiment de la ville.  
Je devinais aisément que cette fête serait quelque chose d'important, les moindres habitants de la ville semblaient en effervescence, les marchands avaient pour la plupart proposés des réductions sur leurs produits afin d'influencer les choix de leur clients. Il fallait avouer que les vêtements proposés, et en particulier les robes, étaient magnifiques.

\- J'me demande à quoi correspond cette fête. S'interrogea Losc. Pour qu'il y ait autant d'agitation, ça doit être super important.  
\- Surement un festival local, ou un gala en l'honneur d'une personne ou d'un moment de l'histoire.  
\- Ouais peut être… bon, on devrait rentrer, on a tout ce que le capitaine voulait.

Je le suivis, délaissant ces magnifiques robes dans la boutique pour rejoindre le navire. Sur ce dernier, Law attendait, accoudé à la balustrade. Il tenait un bout de papier dans sa main, une lettre peut-être, et lorsqu'il me vit revenir avec Losc, il se redressa pour venir se planter devant moi.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais omis de me dire miss ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.  
\- Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit, pourquoi cela ?  
\- On vient à l'instant de me donner cette lettre. Elle t'est destinée. Devant mon air surpris, il me tendit la lettre. C'est une invitation à un gala ayant lieu sur cette île, ce soir même.

Une invitation ? Pour cette fête dont tout le monde parle ? Impossible !  
Pourtant, en lisant le carton d'invitation que Law me tendit, je le vis bien. Inscris en lettres dorés, étaient noté mon nom ainsi que les mots qui faisaient de moi l'une des invitées de cette fête si importante.  
Nous venions tout juste d'arriver et je ne connaissais personne ici qui aurait pu avoir l'envie de m'inviter à cette fête dont je ne sais rien, si ce n'est qu'elle est très importante pour ceux qui vivent ici.  
Losc rapporta à Law à quelques mots proches de mes pensées, lui disant que cela était impossible et qu'à part un marchant ou deux, personne ne savait qui j'étais.  
Je voulus retourner à ma cabine, mais Law m'interrompit.

\- Tu as également reçu un paquet. Il est posé sur ton lit, je ne l'ai pas ouvert.

Je rejoignis ma cabine, suivis de Law et Losc, et découvris le curieux paquet. Il s'agissait d'une large boite blanche maintenue étroitement close par un ruban noir. Attaché avec le nœud se trouvait une petite carte où était inscrit '_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira'_.  
J'ouvris le paquet pour y découvrir…

\- Une robe ? dit Losc en voyant le contenu.

C'était bel et bien une robe, et très belle en plus. D'une couleur noir corbeau.  
Avec la robe était également disposée une paire de chaussures à talons très élégants, eux aussi noirs. Elles étaient si brillantes que cela me permit d'y voir mon propre reflet.

\- J'ai longuement interrogé le coursier, tu penses. Me dit Law. Mais il en savait autant que nous… autant dire rien.  
\- Il devait bien savoir d'où venait ce paquet. Intervint Losc.  
\- Il ne savait rien si ce n'est qu'il devait porter ce paquet ici même le plus rapidement possible. Il ne connaît : ni le nom de son client, ni même son visage.  
\- Il a peut-être menti.  
\- Non… je m'en suis assuré.

Je passai ma main sur le tissu de la robe, un touché doux et lisse, pas la moindre imperfection.

\- Ce n'est surement pas n'importe qui. Intervins-je. Cette robe a dû coûter bien cher à son acheteur. Celui qui a fait ce cadeau ne devait pas avoir peur de dépenser son argent… ce qui m'amène à me demander : pourquoi un tel cadeau ?  
\- Ce n'est pas tant pourquoi que qui ! Répliqua Law. Qu'importe celui qui a payé, il sait que tu es ici et il tient à ce que tu participes à cette fête.  
\- Le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses, c'est encore de répondre présent à cette invitation. Commenta Losc.

Tout d'un coup, mon sang se glaça. Je relevai la tête vers Law, il était en proie à une profonde réflexion, se massant le bouc de la main.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller ! Dis-je, coupant ses réflexions.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Law en levant les yeux vers moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortait. Voyant ma détresse, Law plissa les yeux en même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Losc à raison. Dit-il. Je veux savoir qui t'a envoyé tout ça et pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à ce que tu participes à cette soirée.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Soufflai-je.  
\- Un peu que je suis sérieux. Celui qui t'a envoyé ça sait, non seulement, qui tu es mais aussi où tu étais. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence et je n'aime pas être surveillé, alors on va y aller et du bon pied. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te préparer.

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste. Un regard vers Losc me permit de voir son air amusé. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, il hocha les épaules.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… et puis, ce n'est jamais qu'une réception.

Losc sortit à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui. N'ayant d'autre choix, je sortis la robe de la boite et l'étendis sur le lit. Je pris le nécessaire et allai prendre une douche, Law n'étant pas dans sa chambre, j'entrepris d'user de sa salle d'eau personnelle.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me séchai les cheveux et me coiffai pour relever mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête à l'aide d'une pince, laissant volontairement quelques mèches dépasser. J'enfilai ensuite la robe et me mis devant le miroir pour l'ajuster. Elle moulait les formes de mon corps à la perfection, sans tout de fois être serrée, je pouvais me permettre plusieurs mouvements sans être étouffé par le tissu. L'avant de la robe était fendu au niveau de mes genoux, dévoilant mes jambes. Le somptueux vêtement disposait également d'un généreux décolleté en V, ainsi que d'un dos nu descendant presque jusqu'à mes reins, ce qui faisait que le tatouage sous ma nuque était des plus visibles. De plus, les bretelles maintenant la robe étaient couvertes de plumes aussi douces que sombres. Il y avait également une ceinture faite de plusieurs anneaux d'or s'enchevêtrant les uns dans les autres.

J'entendis vaguement un bruit d'aile, et vis dans le reflet du miroir Aro entrer par le hublot resté ouvert.

_\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.  
_\- Merci… je continue à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et si cela était un piège, s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave ?  
_\- Ne sois pas si négative. Tu ne seras surement pas seule, je serais là pour veiller sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait._

Je fis la moue un instant, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

\- Dois-je réellement m'y rendre ?  
_\- Pourquoi pas ?_

Je soupirai et attrapai un collier dans une boite à bijoux. Il n'était pas inestimable, mais il suffirait à habiller un peu ma tenue.  
Il ne restait plus que les chaussures, qui se trouvaient encore dans leur boite. Cela allait me faire bizarre de remettre des talons, je n'en avais pas porté depuis bien longtemps.

Je venais à peine d'enfiler mes chaussures qu'on frappa à la porte de ma cabine. C'était Bepo qui me disait que j'étais attendue. J'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures à talons, fit quelques pas pour m'y acclimater et je me rendis sur le pont… _qui était désert_.

Sur le quai où nous étions amarrés attendait un carrosse attelé à un magnifique cheval noir.

\- Ton carrosse pour la soirée. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Law sortir de l'ombre où il m'attendait. Sur le coup, je devais avouer ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Habillé d'un costume gris sombre par-dessus une chemise noire et dépourvu de son éternel bonnet tacheté, Trafalgar Law était méconnaissable.  
À défaut d'avoir son bonnet tacheté, le col de sa veste et les plis de ses poches étaient d'un tissu blanc tacheté rappelant son bonnet. Je crois qu'il devait aimer les taches pour toujours en porter.

\- Tu… c'est toi qui m'accompagnes ? Demandais-je sans cesser de l'admirer.  
\- Oui, une objection peut être ? Dit-il un sourire moqueur aux bords des lèvres.  
\- Je… non, rien.

On quitta le pont du navire. Le valet du carrosse nous ouvrit la porte, il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à monter puis fit place pour laisser Law monter à son tour. La porte fermée, le cocher de nouveau à sa place fit avancer le carrosse. Les rideaux étaient légèrement ouverts, juste assez pour voir sur l'extérieur sans être vus. Je jetai un œil à Law. Bien qu'il ait changé de tenue, il n'avait pas changé de comportement. Assis sur le siège, il avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, les jambes allongées sur le siège d'en face et les yeux fermés.

\- Est-ce toi qui as eu l'idée de louer ce véhicule ? Demandai-je pour alléger l'ambiance.  
\- Non… encore un cadeau de ton admirateur secret.  
\- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle… cela commence même à me faire peur.  
\- Il n'y a rien d'effrayant à se rendre à une soirée.

Comme je ne répondais pas, Law ouvrit un œil et regarda dans ma direction, mais je m'étais de nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre. La tête reposant dans ma main.  
On ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du chemin qui fut rapide. Une fois arrivés, le cocher nous ouvrit. Law descendit le premier puis je le suivis, une fois encore aidée par le cocher.

L'endroit n'était pas vraiment comme je me l'étais imaginé. Ce n'était qu'un simple bâtiment tout ce qui a de plus banal, la seule chose qui différait des bâtiments voisins, étaient les invités qui entraient… lorsqu'on entra, par contre, ce fut stupéfiant. L'endroit paraissait beaucoup plus grand que ce que l'extérieur ne laissait penser. Le sol était couvert de grosses plaques carrées de carrelage marbré brillant sous la lumière dansante des flammes des bougies des lustres suspendus. Il y avait plus de monde que je ne l'aurais pensé, discutant entre eux ou dansant sur une piste prévue à cet effet sous la directive de musiciens installés sur une estrade.

Entre la foule se glissait habillement des hommes, _et_ _des femmes_, en tenues qui portaient des plateaux chargés de verres ou d'amuse-bouche aux mille et une senteurs.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui tenait tant à te voir ici ce soir. Me dit Law en scrutant les invités.  
\- Plus vite cet individu sera identifié, et mieux cela vaudra… je n'aime pas être ici.

Je n'étais pas, _mais pas du tout_, à ma place ici. Les gens qui venaient à cette soirée étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute de la haute société. Les femmes portaient de magnifiques robes, avec bijoux couverts d'or et de pierres précieuses et les hommes des costumes haut de gamme aux tissus très chers. Même avec ma somptueuse robe, avec cette tenue qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais mise, je n'étais pas comme ces gens. Je secouai la tête pour rassembler mes idées.

\- Je ne peux pas, non. C'était stupide de venir ici. Dis-je en faisait demi-tour vers la sortie.  
\- Pas si vite !

Law m'attrapa le bras et me ramena contre lui. Je le voyais qui souriait.

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de savoir qui a espionné mon équipage. Et puis, vois ça comme un entrainement.  
\- Un entrainement ?  
\- Un moyen de surmonter ta peur du monde.  
\- Mais je…  
\- Et si on prenait un verre ?

Il m'entraîna vers le centre en me tenant contre lui par la taille. Ne trouvant pas de serveurs avec des verres, Law se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. Il allait partir, mais se retourna vers moi. Oh, au fait, cette robe te va à merveille.

Je sentis mon visage s'échauffer légèrement et espérai que mon fond de teint était suffisant pour le cacher. Law disparut dans la foule, m'abandonnant près des musiciens.

\- Ces plumes sont aussi douces que vous êtes belle, ma chère Abby.

Pivotant sur mes talons tellement vite que j'en eus la tête qui tourna, je me mis face à l'homme qui venait de parler. En me retournant je dus lever la tête de plusieurs degrés pour voir son visage. Amusé, il se pencha en avant et je pus le voir dans toute son élégance. Donquichotte Doflamingo.

Contrairement aux autres personnes, il portait une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse superbement musclé. Par-dessus, il portait son manteau en plume rose, et enfin un pantalon, _à sa taille_, noir également. Il avait bien évidement ses lunettes sur le nez – je crois bien que pour rien au monde il ne les quitterait.  
Mon cerveau de nouveau connecté, j'enregistrai ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- L'invitation… c'était vous ?  
\- C'était bien moi, oui. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Dit-il en me regardant de bas en haut. Cette robe t'était destinée.  
\- Mais… mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.  
\- Un homme n'a-t-il pas le droit de vouloir faire plaisir à une femme ?  
\- Je suppose que si mais…  
\- Et si on dansait ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et prit ma main dans l'une des siennes. Tandis qu'il me tirait en avant, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur m'envahir alors qu'il ne me tenait que la main. Il me tirait vers la piste de danse lorsque quelqu'un se mit entre nous et brisa le lien de nos mains. Law était revenu.

\- Doflamingo ! dit-il entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Oh quelle surprise, Law. Répondit souriant Doflamingo.  
\- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Je savais que tu tenterais de la revoir après ce qu'il s'est passé au café.  
\- Fufufu, comme toujours tu es trop intelligent pour ton bien, mon petit Law.  
\- Tu le savais ? Demandais-je à Law. Mais… pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?  
\- Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne l'as pas fait ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne vint.

\- Vous vous chamaillez, comme c'est touchant. Se moqua Doflamingo.  
\- Allons-nous-en. Ne pose plus tes sales pattes sur elle ! déclara Law en m'attrapant la main et en me tirant vers la sortie.  
\- Comment étais-tu au courant pour le café ?  
\- C'est Losc qui m'en a parlé. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il se mit à gronder. Es-tu inconsciente au point de ne pas savoir qui il est ?  
\- Je sais qui est réellement Doflamingo ! Répliquai-je.  
\- Ah vraiment ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant pour se mettre face à moi.  
\- Je suis encore capable de savoir à qui je dois faire confiance !  
\- Oh c'est pour ça que tu as fait confiance à celui qui a tué tes parents !

Je pinçai les lèvres en le fusillant du regard. Des larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Law tenta de prendre la parole.

\- Je crois que tout est dit ce soir. Dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Sans même laisser le temps à Law de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit je fuis, bousculant un ou deux invités sur le chemin. J'entendis vaguement Law m'appeler et tenter de me rattraper, mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion… il avait été trop loin.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Doflamingo est venu mettre des bâtons dans les roues de notre chère Abby et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter là.**

**pour ce qui est du chapitre spécial noël c'est pas encore sur mais j'y travail. Et s'il ne sort pas à noël, il sortira avec un peu de retard.**

**Voila, au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	54. Western spaghetti

**Hello !**

**Bon je sais j'ai loupé le weekend mais nous voila pour noël.**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, Abby revêtait une robe, que j'avais oublié de poster sur deviantart, maintenant c'est chose faite vous pouvez aller la voir...même si elle n'est pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginer elle s'en approche. **

**Aller bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Voyant qu'Ace ne venait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, Kana commença à douter de ses sentiments. Afin d'obtenir des conseils, elle envoya une lettre à sa sœur, lui racontant tous ses soucis. Abby lui conseilla d'écouter son cœur et de faire le premier pas. Sans plus tarder, Kana exécuta les conseils de sa sœur et bondit dans les bras d'Ace pour lui dire qu'elle aimait. Bien heureux de voir qu'elle l'aimait, Ace lui retourna ses sentiments, faisant d'eux un couple à part entière._

* * *

**_'Un tournage de films ça ressemble exactement au trajet d'une diligence au Far West. D'abord, on espère faire un bon voyage et puis, très vite, on en vient à se demander si on arrivera à destination.'_  
François Truffaut**

**Chapitre 53 : Western spaghetti.**

**POV Kana :**

Enfin une île estivale, et une vraie, pas une île couverte de verdure ou d'une jungle à perte de vue, non une île avec une plage de sable blanc, un vent chaud et un soleil de plomb. Rien qu'à imaginer tout ce sable sous mes pieds, cette chaleur sur ma peau, j'en sautillais de joie.

\- Du calme, on dirait une vraie puce ! Me dit Ace en rigolant.  
\- Mais j'ai hâte d'y aller !  
\- Je sais, mais attends au moins que le navire arrive à quai.  
\- Une fois arrivée, je me referai un bronzage complet, ces derniers jours ma peau à un peu blanchit.  
\- Je ne trouve pas.  
\- Mais si, on dirait un drap d'hôtel. Regarde un peu ! Dis-je en lui montrant mon bras.  
\- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à envier à ta sœur.  
\- Abby ?  
\- Tu as une autre sœur peut être ?  
\- Hi hi ! Non… c'est vrai que Abby est plutôt blanche, mais elle est belle.

Contrairement à moi, Abby avait un physique plus mature, elle ne faisait pas gamine comme moi. Les garçons de l'orphelinat ne lui couraient pas après car ils la détestaient, mais, quand on sortait dans la rue, je voyais quelques têtes se tourner sur son passage, seulement _elle_ ne les voyait pas.  
Le navire fut finalement amarré, la passerelle fut à peine posée que j'avais déjà les pieds dans le sable et les poings en l'air à hurler ma joie.

\- Qu'est-ce-c'est donc tout c'raffut ?

Un vieil homme habillé comme dans les vieux westerns s'approcha en titubant vers le quai, un large fusil posé sur l'épaule. L'homme, d'un certain âge, portait un long manteau marron par-dessus un gilet noir et un pantalon marron. À ses pieds, des bottes de cowboy avec des éperons aux talons. Son regard se posa sur moi en premier puis il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le navire.

\- Des p'rates. En v'la d'bonne n'velle… c'qu'y vous amène, la j'nesse ?  
\- Ski amène Ness ? Répétais-je.  
\- P'koi z'êtes lô ?  
\- Ace, je comprends rien de ce que dit le vieux là… T'es sûr qu'on parle la même langue ?  
\- Ahaha ! Laisse-moi faire.

Ace s'avança face au vieil homme et lui parla. En fait le vieux voulait savoir ce qu'on venait faire par ici. Ace, rejoint par Thatch, lui expliqua qu'on venait faire le plein de provisions.

\- Z'êtes pas on bon endroit la j'nesse… la ville s'trouve à 3 km dans les terres. Moi j'suis qu'l'gardien, et j'vends des bricoles. Mais s'vous v'lez aller en ville j'loue d'chevaux.  
\- Des chevaux ? Compris-je dans son charabia.  
\- 'Sont d'rrière, là. Il leva le pouce pour montrer un bâtiment en bois.

Je me dirigeai à toutes jambes vers la sorte de ranch et vis une série de box où reposaient des chevaux. Certains étaient encore dans leurs box à se reposer et d'autres gambadaient dans le pré. Je m'approchai de la clôture en bois et un cheval fit de même pour venir voir qui j'étais.

Ace prévint Marco qu'on partait en ville, puis on loua trois chevaux pour nous y rendre. Le vieux gardien les fit sceller et préparer.

\- D'vez faire attention. Dit-il. L'bas y aiment po les étrangers, s'rtout les femmes. J'ferais profil bas si j'tais vous.  
\- Ils n'aiment pas les femmes ?  
\- Sur c't'île, les femmes sont pas les égaux d'hommes, elles ne font qu'danser au s'loon et être belle. C'tout.

C'est horrible ! Les femmes ne sont pas des jouets ! Je trouvais ça scandaleux, qu'on puise traiter une femme comme une vulgaire poupée bonne à remuer son derrière et faire les yeux doux aux hommes. Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !  
Afin de ne pas trop faire tache sur cette île, on acheta des tenues typiques de l'île, enfin, c'est surtout moi, car Thatch et Ace n'avaient pas à changer grand chose… Ace ne changea même rien du tout. Thatch troqua seulement son haut pour une chemise blanche et moi j'achetai un ensemble corset avec des lacets noirs devant, un pantalon en cuir marron, _presque noir_, un long manteau western marron, un chapeau cowboy marron clair avec une lanière en cuir noir et des bottes montantes avec un léger talon, noir également. J'avais également une ceinture avec holster, mais pas pour pistolet, pour mes dagues.

Une fois habillés, on monta en selle, si pour moi se fut simple, ça l'était moins pour Ace et Thatch… surtout Ace.  
Je donnai un coup de talon et mon cheval partit au galop droit devant. Je fus suivie par Thatch et Ace qui, sur son cheval, était devenu maladroit. Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Thatch se fit à la cadence et trouva son propre rythme… _Ace en revanche_… il se faisait ballotter sur son cheval comme un sac à patates dans un coffre de voiture qui roule sur une série de dos d'âne.

Une heure plus tard, le décor avait complètement changé, ce qui sur les côtes ressemblait à une prairie couverte d'herbe était devenu un désert aride avec des crevasses sèches. On voyait également des montagnes former des canyons plus hauts que les buildings de New York. On se croirait en plein Utah.  
Du haut de la colline où nous nous trouvions, on pouvait voir une série de maisons alignées les unes aux autres et former un petit village.

\- Regarde, on voit la ville. Dis-je en pointant les maisons du doigt.  
\- C'n'est pas trop tôt… j'ai mal à des muscles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Râla Ace en se dandinant sur la selle du cheval.

Thatch rigola sans retenue et donna un coup de talon pour faire avancer son cheval. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva en ville. C'était exactement comme dans les vieux westerns qu'on voyait à la télé. Le sable dans les rues, les saloons, les casinos… et même les fusillades.

On s'arrêta dans un saloon, après avoir attachés les chevaux dehors près des abreuvoirs. Lorsqu'on entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On marcha tout droit vers le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers messieurs ?  
\- Trois rhums. Commanda Thatch.  
\- J'ne veux pas de rhum moi… une menthe à l'eau pour moi. Dis-je en m'installant sur un siège.  
\- D'puis quand les femmes ont le droit d'être servie ? demanda un homme assis à une table.

On se tourna vers lui. C'était un homme plutôt barbu, habillé lui aussi en cowboy western, _mais plus dans le genre méchant_. Assis sur une chaise et les pieds sur la table, il astiquait un pistolet, un colt je crois.

\- La place d'une femme c'est sur la scène à se déhancher rien que pour nous… ou dans mon lit, au choix.

Des rires gras éclatèrent autour de la table du mec en noir. Ace, qui avait le sang chaud, se dirigea à grand pas vers lui, l'attrapa par le col et le fit se lever.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, mec. Rugit Ace.  
\- Du calme cowboy, ce n'est pas parce que tu joues les gros bras que j'vais me mettre à genoux. R'garde un peu autour d'toi.

Les hommes assis à la table du mec en noir avaient sorti leurs armes et les pointaient sur Ace. Mais il ne lâcha pas le type pour autant.

\- Excuse-toi à genoux et j'oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Sourit le mec.  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée. C'est toi qui vas t'excuser.

Tout se passa très vite, Ace écrasa la tête du type sur le comptoir, les coups de feu retentirent mais Ace se servit d'un cendrier comme d'un bouclier pour dévier les balles qui firent ricochet et allèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Certaines brisèrent des fenêtres, d'autres se plantèrent dans le bois et une autre encore brisa le verre tenu dans la main d'un des hommes armés. Pris de court et surpris, personne n'osa plus bouger. À côté de moi, j'entendis Thatch soupirer.

\- Quoi ? Lui dit Ace en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Espèce de salaud !

Les hommes assis autour de la table se levèrent de concert et se jetèrent sur Ace. Une bagarre éclata. Pour l'aider, Thatch se joignit à la baston. En moins de 5 minutes, tous les sales types furent mis dehors.

\- C'est quoi tout ce merdier ?

Levant les yeux, je vis un autre hommes, plus grand et plus volumineux, descendre les escaliers qui menaient au 1er étage. Il tenait une canne dans une main et un gros cigare fumant dans l'autre. Ses petits yeux balayèrent la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur Thatch.

\- Et bien, si je m'y attendais… Thatch !

Ouvrant de larges bras et rigolant d'un rire gras et tonitruant, l'homme se déplaça vite, _très vite au vu de sa corpulence_, vers Thatch et lui serra énergiquement la main.

\- Salut Bill, ça fait longtemps.  
\- Mon ami, alors comment ça va ? Il fallait me dire que tu passais, j'aurais arrangé un peu l'endroit… même si je vois que quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé.  
\- J'te présente Ace et Kana… Ace, Kana, voici Bill, le propriétaire du saloon, du casino et des trois quarts de la ville.  
\- Tu nous expliques. Demanda Ace en regardant Thatch.  
\- Suivez-moi, on va à l'étage, on sera plus tranquille… et vous, rangez-moi tout ça ! Hurla Bill au barman et à la serveuse.

Bill nous conduisit vers un large et magnifique salon. Il nous servit un verre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des canapés. Thatch nous expliqua ensuite la situation.

\- Quoi, cette île était sous le règne de père ? Hurla Ace.  
\- Effectivement. Répondit Bill. En ce temps-là, Eastwood et la ville de Westwood, un peu plus à l'ouest dans les terres, étaient des terres de paix. Même les camps indiens étaient en paix. Mais, depuis la chute de Barbe Blanche, les règlements de compte, les meurtres et autres crimes crapuleux sont devenus monnaie courante.  
\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on est ici ? Demandais-je. On est venus récupérer le territoire.  
\- C'est ça. Me répondit Thatch en souriant.

Je remarquai que Bill me regardait bizarrement depuis un moment déjà. Ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi, il but une gorgée de son verre.

\- Tu es une des infirmières du navire, c'est ça ?  
\- Non !  
\- Non ? Je croyais que les seules femmes étaient infirmières… hormis Haruta. D'ailleurs, que devient-elle ?  
\- Elle est en grande forme… Kana n'est pas une infirmière, elle a rejoint l'équipage il y a peu… tout comme Ace.  
\- Tu dois bien savoir de battre alors.  
\- Evidemment, alors ne me tente pas trop Billy ! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Une vraie langue de serpent à sonnette. Rigola Bill. Mais elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder.  
\- Et tu n'as pas vu sa sœur.  
\- Oh, une sœur, tiens donc. Elle aussi est dans l'équipage ?  
\- Non, elle a rejoint un autre équipage. Mais elle reste néanmoins une bonne amie.  
\- Tu m'en dirais tant... enfin bref, faites attention, tout de même, les gosses. Ces derniers temps il ne fait pas bon de trainer dehors. Les hommes de Jin sont partout.  
\- Qui est Jin ? demanda Ace.  
\- Jin est un homme mauvais et très puissant. Les hommes que vous avez fichus dehors, étaient de ses hommes… Il y a quelque mois, Jin est arrivé et a tué le shérif pour prendre sa place. Il a établi un règne de terreur et quiconque lui résiste est tué. Beaucoup d'hommes ont été enlevés et emmenés pour travailler de force dans la mine d'or.  
\- Alors on a qu'à battre Jin et tout sera comme avant. Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Pas si simple poulette…  
\- Je ne suis pas une poulette ! Le coupai-je. Je m'appelle Kana !

Surpris par mon soudain coup de sang, Bill regarda Thatch qui, _souriant_, haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à Bill que c'était comme ça avec moi et qu'il fallait s'y faire.

\- Je… très bien, Kana. Répéta Bill. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas aussi facile, Jin a bâti son repère dans le canyon et il ne vient que très rarement en ville. Il laisse souvent ses hommes se charger des basses besognes. Mais quand il vient en ville, crois-moi, tout le monde le sait.  
\- Peu importe, si cet homme a sali le nom de mon père, il doit payer. Rugit Ace.  
\- De tous les hommes qui ont essayé de le défier, personne n'en est revenu vivant. Certains habitants disent que Jin dispose d'un puissant pouvoir.  
\- Un fruit du démon ? S'interroge Thatch.  
\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Reprit Bill. Par contre je ne sais pas quel pouvoir il lui donne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été touché une seule fois par un ennemi. Certains le disent immortel.  
\- Surement un logia. Dit Ace. Les détenteurs de fruit du démon de type logia ne peuvent pas être touchés par des attaques directes, sauf s'ils sont touchés grâce au Haki ou au granite marin.  
\- Comme toi. Dis-je en souriant à Ace.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais ça doit être ça.  
\- Reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'attirer jusqu'ici.  
\- Rien de plus facile. Dis-je.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je vis tout le monde se tourner vers moi. Ils devaient attendre que je développe, mais c'était parfois drôle de les faire attendre.

\- Les types de tout à l'heure, ils sont avec Jin ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Bill.  
\- Comme ils ont été humiliés et battus par Ace, ils vont surement prévenir Jin de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Jin ne se déplacerait pas pour si peu. Dit gravement Bill.  
\- Bah, si une simple bagarre de saloon ne suffit pas alors il faut continuer. En éclatant un à un les types à la solde de Jin, on finira à un moment par attirer l'attention du patron.  
\- Jin ne pourra pas rester sans rien faire s'il voit qu'il perd le contrôle de la ville. Il sera alors contraint de venir lui-même. Termina Ace.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous prévoyez ? Nous dit Bill.

On se tourna tous vers Bill qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, son verre maintenant vide à la main. Il semblait peu sûr de lui et suait à grosses gouttes.

\- Vous voulez renverser Jin.  
\- T'es pas content ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Si vous y arrivez, évidement que je serai content… mais dans le cas contraire…  
\- On ne peut pas louper ! Dis-je confiante.  
\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, Jin est appeler le Maudit, il ne plaisante pas.  
\- Nous non plus ! Affirma Ace.

Campé sur ses deux jambes, il affronta Bill du regard et prouva de ce simple contact visuel qu'il était plus déterminé que jamais. Bill dû le comprendre car il soupira. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya la sueur de son front.

\- Très bien. Dit-il enfin. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous aider du mieux que je peux.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Un petit retour en arrière direction le farwest ça ne fait pas de mal. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**REF : le surnom de Jin à savoir 'le Maudit' m'est venu après avoir entendu la chanson de Johnny Halliday les bras en croix. une bonne chanson. ^^**

**PS:  
JOYEUX NOEL ! JE vous envoie plein de cadeau remplis de bisou et particulièrement à ta ma chère beta qui te donne bien du mal, GROS BISOU. ^^**


	55. Pris dans la toile

**Hello !**

**Oui, je sais ça a été un peu long mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

**J'ai une petite annonce à faire. Ma sœur ne participe plus à cette fic, on ne s'est pas disputer ni rien c'est juste que ses étude, son taf et son mec lui prennent beaucoup de son temps et qu'elle a déjà du mal à tenir le rythme. elle n'écris plus avec moi mais elle me donne un coup de main de temps en temps alors n'en soyez pas surpris si le style d'écriture change un peu, c'est normal. voila c dit.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Recevant une invitation pour une soirée dansante sans savoir par qui elle a été envoyée, Abby dut se rendre à cette soirée accompagnée par Law. Pensant avoir à faire à un riche noble, ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ce que le mystérieux admirateur soit Doflamingo. Face à l'homme aux plumes roses, Law ne contrôle pas sa colère et oublie de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, blessant par ses propos Abby qui s'enfuit loin de lui._

* * *

**_'Qui tisse la toile compliquée dans laquelle l'esprit timide se prend au piège ?'_  
Pam Muñoz Ryan**

**Chapitre 54 : Pris dans la toile.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes que je me trouvais là, sur la terrasse avec pour seule compagnie la lune.  
Après ce qu'avait dit Law, j'avais fuis sa présence et m'étais retrouvée sur ce balcon abandonné des invités. Bien que mes yeux étaient emplis de larmes, aucune d'entre elles ne s'y étaient échappées. Je m'étais formellement interdite de pleurer à cause d'un homme.

\- Je savais bien que je finirais par te retrouver.

Après un sursaut, je levai les yeux et vis la grande silhouette de Doflamingo entrer sur le balcon ou je m'étais réfugiée. Rapidement, il se retrouva à mes côtés, assis sur le banc de pierre sur lequel j'étais moi-même assise.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ma pauvre Abby ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu ne sais pas mentir… c'est, en soi, une qualité. Ne serait-ce pas à cause de Law ?

Mon souffle se coupa un instant, faisant s'élargir le sourire du flamant qui l'avait remarqué.

\- Ah, Law. Soupira le blond. Il n'a jamais vraiment été doué dans les relations. Il n'a jamais su y faire avec les sentiments, il n'est qu'un insensible… ''aimer", il ne peut pas.

Je n'aurais jamais été jusque-là et affirmé que Law puisse aimer ou non une personne, mais je me doutais bien que question sentiments et délicatesse, Trafalgar n'était pas un champions. Je n'étais pas non plus très spécialisée dans les relations et n'avais pas, ou même pas du tout, d'expérience en matière de sentiments. Mais à la différence de Trafalgar, j'avais, il semblerait, plus de tact que lui.

Toujours assis à mes côtés, Doflamingo me regardait au travers de ses lunettes aux formes étranges, son large sourire aux lèvres. Échangeant un regard quelques secondes avec lui, je secouai la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Il est bien inutile de se mettre dans un état pareil pour quelqu'un comme Law. Reprit le flamant. J'aurai une proposition à te faire, ma petite Abby.  
\- Une proposition ?  
\- Exactement. Law ne mérite vraiment pas que tu te mettes dans un tel état. Laisse-le tomber et rejoins-moi.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je, les yeux ronds.  
\- Rejoins mon équipage.  
\- Rejoindre… v-votre équipage ? Mais c'est impossible…je…je ne peux pas.

Doflamingo allait parler mais un cri poussé au-dessus de nos têtes nous fit lever les yeux. Je vis alors Aro descendre vers nous en piqué. Il plana quelques secondes avant de se poser dans mes bras tendus pour le réceptionner.

\- Ton oiseau ? m'interrogea Doflamingo. Il était avec nous au café.  
\- Oui, il se nomme Aro.  
_\- Que s'est-il passé Abby ? Où est le jeune capitaine et que fais-tu seule avec cet homme ?  
__\- Une bien longue histoire._

Avant que je ne puisse raconter quoi que ce soit à Aro, Doflamingo me prit la main et me fit me lever.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux pour discuter. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade, n'est-ce pas, ma petite Abby.

Il glissa sa main dans mon dos et me fit avancer vers l'intérieur. De retour dans la salle de réception, je sentis de nouveau ce sentiment d'oppression, seul Aro que je tenais dans mes bras le remarqua, puisque je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps.

_\- Calme-toi Abby, et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

Doflamingo m'entraîna à sa suite vers un coin tranquille où on s'installa sur un canapé. Une fois installés, Doflamingo me tendit un verre et se tourna quelques minutes pour parler avec un autre homme qui l'avait interpelé. Je racontai succinctement ce qu'il s'était passé à Aro, depuis notre arrivée, jusqu'à l'apparition soudaine de Doflamingo.

_\- Doflamingo était donc derrière tout ça. Mais que veut-il ?  
__\- Il m'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage.  
__\- Rejoindre son équipage ? Oh, Abby cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tu dois retrouver le jeune capitaine au plus vite.  
__\- Tu vas me trouver rancunière mais… je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Ce qu'il m'a dit, m'a fait bien du mal.  
__\- Je comprends, mais le fuir ne t'aidera pas. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas, il était en colère, il ne pensait pas à mal.  
__\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
__\- Bien sûr… il ne peut tout de même pas n'être que sadique et arrogant._

J'esquissai un léger sourire, ce qui eut l'effet de rassurer Aro.

_\- Aller, retourne au navire, avant que ce fou de Doflamingo n'ait d'autres idées tordues._

Aro avait raison, Law était en colère suite à l'apparition soudaine de Doflamingo. J'aurais dû le comprendre en sachant qu'ils avaient un passé des plus douloureux ensembles, j'aurais dû comprendre sa colère et ne pas me mettre dans un tel état… néanmoins, il me devrait tout de même des excuses. Ses mots avaient été durs, blessants, percutants. Il savait mieux que quiconque dans ce monde ce que ces mots voulaient dire pour moi, ce qu'ils signifiaient, ce qu'ils cachaient… et c'est le fait qu'il le sache qui les rendaient si blessants. Il devrait s'excuser, j'espérais seulement ne pas à avoir à les lui arracher du nez.

Je me levai, tenant toujours Aro dans mes bras et m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce, plus précisément vers la sortie. Mon verre à moitié vide encore à la main, je pressai le pas. Un serveur passa juste sous mon nez, j'en profitai pour me défaire de mon verre et le posai sur son plateau. Arrivée vers la piste de danse où tournoyaient des tas de couple d'hommes et de femmes, je me sentis tirée en arrière. Levant le nez, j'aperçus Doflamingo, un sourire presque effacé sur le visage.

\- Où cours-tu donc ainsi, ma petite Abby ?

Je sentis dans sa voix comme un reproche et un air menaçant. Sa main fermement attachée à mon bras, il m'empêchait tout mouvement.

\- Je dois m'en aller. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici.  
\- Pas à ta place ? Fufufu, ma chère Abby, tout ce que tu vois ce soir, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.  
\- Pour… moi ?  
\- Pour qui d'autre, voyons ? Pour ces gens ? Dit-il en montrant la salle. Ils ne méritent même pas d'être ici, tout ce que je voulais c'est toi. J'ai organisé tout ceci pour t'amener à moi et te voilà.  
\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je rejoigne votre équipage ? Vous ne plaisantiez pas ?  
\- Je ne plaisante jamais sur ce sujet. J'aime ce que je vois dans ton regard, et puis tu as ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'intrigue.

Encore cette histoire de mystère ! Bon sang mais que dois-je faire pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle ni aussi intrigante qu'ils semblent tous le croire.

_\- Sans doute parce que tu viens d'un autre monde, cela doit surement se ressentir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
_\- C'est grotesque ! Dis-je aussi bien à Aro qu'à Doflamingo.  
\- Il n'y a rien de grotesque à vouloir posséder ce que l'on désir.  
\- Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention. Maintenant désolée, mais je dois partir.

Je tentai de repartir, mais Doflamingo ne me lâcha pas et resserra sa prise autour de mon bras.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu rejettes mon offre.  
\- Je fais déjà partie d'un équipage, bien que je ne l'aie pas en premier lieu choisis, c'est dorénavant celui dont je fais partie.  
\- Abby, Abby, Abby. Soupira Doflamingo en souriant de manière encore plus effrayante. Il faut toujours que l'on complique les choses. Si je t'ai laissée croire que je te donnais le choix c'était seulement pour ne pas paraitre impoli. Tu ne vois donc pas que jamais je ne t'ai laissée le choix. Je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage et tu le rejoindras.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de me plier à votre volonté ? Dis-je en tentant de me dégager.

Retrouvant son éclatant, _effrayant_, sourire, Doflamingo se pencha indécemment près de moi. Son souffle vint chatouiller la peau de mon cou et il parla à mon oreille.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta très chère sœur.

À cet instant mes yeux doublèrent de volume et la peur vint se glisser dans mes veines comme un serpent venimeux. Aro lâcha un piaillement destiné au corsaire, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien et ricana.

\- Tu vois ma chère… tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Fufufu.

Je ne saurais dire comment, ni même pourquoi, mais à cet instant, une image s'imposa à moi. Dans un flash lumineux, je revis l'homme en noir qui avait tué mes parents, je pouvais voir son image se superposer à celle de Doflamingo qui souriait juste en face de moi.  
Dès lors j'eus un mouvement de recule violent, les yeux emplis d'une peur soudaine.

\- _Ne reste pas ici Abby, fuis_ ! Me dit Aro.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. La main de Doflamingo étant toujours refermée sur mon bras, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de faire usage de mon pouvoir.  
D'un mouvement de bras, Doflamingo fut repoussé en arrière, _pas aussi loin que je l'aurais souhaité_, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre la tangente.  
Bousculant, percutant les autres invités, je me fis un passage vers la sortie. Je dus en plus de quelques invités repousser le peu de gardes qui tentèrent de m'empêcher de passer.

Aro ouvrait la voie en volant devant moi. Au dehors, le ciel était sombre et il pleuvait des cordes. Le sol était devenu boueux, déjà qu'avec mes talons je n'allais pas bien vite alors maintenant qu'il pleuvait cela serait pire, raison pour laquelle je retirai mes chaussures et continuai ma folle course nu-pieds.

N'ayant d'autres vêtements que ma robe, j'en vins rapidement à être trempée jusqu'aux os. Mes cheveux qui n'étaient plus retenues par la pince que j'avais perdu, retombaient et collaient à mon visage ruisselant d'eau.  
Épuisée, je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la rue déserte.

_\- Ne t'arrête pas Abby, il pourrait arriver à tout instant.  
_\- Je le sais mais… j'ai… je me sens bizarre… j'ai le tournis.

Et ce n'était qu'un de mes nombreux troubles. En plus d'avoir le tournis, ma vue se troublait et mes jambes, non mon corps entier semblait mou et vide de forces. Mettre un pied devant l'autre me semblait une épreuve impossible.  
Aro vint planer devant moi, mais je le voyais tantôt clair et net tantôt flou.

_\- Abby ! Il est là, ne reste pas ici !_

Je me retournai lentement pour de nouveau faire face à Doflamingo. Il avançait vers moi, son sourire collé à ses lèvres. Chancelante sur mes jambes, je me mis face à lui. De quoi avais-je l'air ? Trempée, vacillante et sans armes face à un homme de toute puissance et aux sombres projets. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir besoin de mon sabre, je pensais que la seule présence de Trafalgar suffirait… il faut croire que je me trompais.  
Mon corps tremblait de froid, de fatigue et de peur.

\- On dirait que ça commence à faire effet, fufufu.

Je commençais à comprendre. C'était sa faute, cette faiblesse soudaine, c'était lui. Il avait dû me faire boire un sédatif quelconque par le biais de ce verre qu'il voulait à tout prix me faire boire.  
Tandis que le corsaire avançait toujours vers moi, je vis Aro lui foncer dessus et tenter de le ralentir. Hélas, cela aurait été une mouche que cela n'aurait rien changé. D'un mouvement fluide de ses doigts, Doflamingo balaya Aro de son chemin.

\- Non, Aro ! Dis-je d'une voix pas aussi forte que je ne l'aurais envisagé.

Aro gisait maintenant sur le sol boueux, de fines gouttelettes rouges se mêlaient aux flaques d'eau de pluies qui l'entouraient. J'aurai donné bien des choses pour le rejoindre et m'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie et espérer le soigner mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, je savais que si je bougeais, je m'écroulerais.

\- Où pensais-tu aller comme ça, ma chère Abby ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, je ne voyais rien d'autre que le reflet brillant de ses lunettes et sa haute stature. Je l'entendis ricaner, puis ne tenant plus, je m'effondrai.  
J'aurais été tenté de dire '_par chance on m'avait rattrapée_', mais savoir que l'homme qui m'avait rattrapée était également celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état, me laissait penser que la chance n'avait pas sa place ici.  
Un bras entourant ma taille et me maintenant tout contre son torse, Doflamingo débarrassa mon visage des mèches de cheveux ruisselantes d'eau qui y étaient collées. Il vint ensuite caresser mon visage, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ma tempe, puis ma joue avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et de caresser mes lèvres de son pouce.  
J'aurai aimé pouvoir bouger les bras, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre pour le repousser, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids de plusieurs kilos attaché à chacun de mes membres.

\- Ne lutte pas, c'est inutile… regarde-toi ma pauvre Abby, trempée, frigorifiée et apeurée, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais prendre soin de toi. Fufufu.

Cela aurait pu être bien plus crédible si seulement il n'avait pas eu cet effrayant ricanement. Sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire, Doflamingo glissa sa main sous mes genoux et me porta sans difficultés comme si j'étais aussi légère que les plumes qui composaient son manteau.  
Suite à sa soudaine proximité, je sentis sa chaleur envahir mon corps et faire disparaitre cette fraicheur qui m'avait gagnée dès lors que ma robe eut pris l'eau. J'avais beau ne pas avoir voulu cette situation, mon corps se pressa contre le sien recherchant intuitivement cette chaleur qu'il dégageait naturellement alors que je savais qu'il était un homme froid, cruel, manipulateur et bien d'autre que je ne saurais citer.

Bercée par le mouvement de ses pas, mes paupières se fermèrent et je ne sentis plus ni le froid, ni la fatigue, ni la peur.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**A Doflamingo, se fourbe de Doflamingo que manigance-t-il...ça vous le saurez mais pas aujourd'hui. ;)**

**PS : Un petit mot d'encouragement pour Rieko-sama ****qui a passe une dure semaine, aller on l'encourage.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	56. Jin le maudit

**Hello !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais...ou presque. Encore une fois je suis désolé si je ne répond pas au review, je croule sous la paperasse en ce moment et j'ai pas trop le temps, mais tout vos commentaire et votre soutient me vont droit au cœur. JE ne sais pas ce que je serais sans vous. ^^**

**Pour répondre à certaine de vos questions, ma soeur ne m'a pas abandonnée, elle est là quand je lui demande de l'aide mais elle est moins impliquer dans cette fic qu'au tout début. Mais heureusement ont a déjà travailler sur les futur chapitre, un peu plus de 100 pour être exact. Il ne reste plus qu'a les écrire et les corriger car les idées sont déjà là. s'il y a encore une aprt d'ombre c'est sur la fin, on a pas encire mis de point final et les idée se bouscule.**

**Enfin assez parler, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Arrivés sur une île aux allures de Western, Kana, Ace et Thatch s'en vont à Eastwood afin d'y faire quelques provisions et pour y retrouver un vieil ami : Bill. De la bouche de ce dernier ils apprennent qu'un dénommé Jin ferait la loi sur ces terres et y ferait régner la peur et la terreur. Afin de récupérer cette île ayant autrefois appartenu au règne de Barbe Blanche, les pirates décident de provoquer Jin dit ''le Maudit"._

* * *

_**'Le Diable, comme un lion rugissant, rôde, cherchant qui dévorer.'**_  
**Bible**

**Chapitre 55 : Jin le Maudit.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Il n'est toujours pas là ! Soupira Ace. Avec tout ce qu'on a fait, il devrait déjà être en ville.  
\- Patience ! lui répondit Thatch. Ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'on a commencé.  
\- Moi, à sa place, je serais déjà en ville pour nous botter les fesses ! S'incendia Ace.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas lui. Lui dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Bah c'est simple… si Jin était du genre sang chaud comme toi, ce serait plus facile de le piéger.  
\- Attend tu insinues que je suis une proie facile ?  
\- Je n'insinue rien, je le dis.  
\- Je ne suis pas une cible facile ! dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Il colla presque son nez au mien, je lui sautai dessus et entourai mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu vois, tu as baissé ta garde à cause de la colère et tu as perdu ! Rigolais-je. Si j'avais été un ennemi j'aurais pu te blesser gravement et même te tuer.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas un ennemi.  
\- Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'énerves comme ça.  
\- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Pendant la guerre de Marineford, toi et Luffy vous étiez en train de fuir lorsque Akainu a commencé à te provoquer.  
\- Je n'allais pas le laisser insulter mon père ! Rugit Ace.  
\- C'est ce qui fait que tu es une cible facile.  
\- Elle a raison, Ace. Me soutint Thatch. Tu dois apprendre à fermer les yeux sur certaines choses, même si elles sont blessantes.  
\- Alors je dois me laisser insulter !  
\- Tu dois savoir quand répondre et quand tourner le dos. Lui dit Thatch.  
\- Le provocateur est une personne qui attend une réaction pour en profiter, répondre c'est s'abaisser devant le provocateur. Repris-je.  
\- Vraiment ? Et qui est l'idiot qui t'as dit une telle chose ?  
\- Abby !

Ace réalisa sa connerie et se calma. Il m'attrapa la main.

\- Désolé…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en baissant un peu la tête. Abby me disait toujours d'ignorer les gens, que leur répondre, ce serais leur faire le plaisir de nous blesser. Au début ça a été dur, mais elle m'a appris… et maintenant, je me fous de ce que les gens disent de moi… ou du moins je m'en fous plus qu'avant.

Je sautai au cou d'Ace et le serrai dans mes bras, mon sourire de nouveau à sa place.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre comme elle m'a appris. Lui dis-je.  
\- Je vais essayer… mais je ne te promets rien.  
\- Ça me va… du moment que tu ne fais plus de bêtises.  
\- Des bêtises, mais je ne fais jamais de bêtises.

Je lui volai un baiser rapide, sous le regard amusé de Thatch.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de sabots percutant le sol nous fit nous taire. On se cacha dans le coin d'un bâtiment et on regarda les nouveaux arrivants.  
Comme si l'ange de la mort venait d'arriver, les habitants de la ville s'enfermèrent chez eux et fermèrent à double tour portes et fenêtres.  
Lorsque le nuage de sable et de poussière retomba, ce fut pour montrer pas loin de 5 hommes tous montés sur des chevaux. Mais, parmi ces hommes, un seul se démarquait de ses semblables.

Monté sur un cheval noir, se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne. Il portait un pantalon noir retenu par une ceinture en cuir où était suspendu des holsters supportant le poids de pistolets, un veston sans manche noir par-dessus une chemise blanche et, par-dessus le tout, un long manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sur sa tête reposait un large chapeau de cowboy noir qui projetait sur son visage une ombre menaçante empêchant de voir son visage.  
Les trois hommes que nous avions chassés du saloon de Bill se précipitèrent vers eux et parlèrent en bafouillant, comme s'ils avaient peur.

\- C'est lui Jin ? demanda en chuchotant Ace.  
\- Je crois que oui… en tout cas, il correspond à la description qu'en a faite Bill. Répondit en chuchotant aussi Thatch.

Cachés dans une ruelle, entre deux bâtiments, Jin et ses hommes ne pouvaient pas nous voir. En tendant un peu l'oreille, je réussis à entendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

\- Ce sont eux, boss. Deux types bizarres et une nana, ils sont arrivés en ville il y a quelques heures. Rapporta un homme tremblant dans ses bottes.  
\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont arrivés et ont commencé à chercher la bagarre dans le saloon du gros Bill. Puis ils ont foutu la ville à sac en nous chassant.

Lentement Jin releva la tête, je pus alors voir que la partie gauche de son visage était traversée par une immense cicatrice qui allait de son front à son menton, en traversant son œil et le coin gauche de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas si c'est parce qu'on était loin, mais j'avais l'impression que l'œil gauche de Jin était complètement blanc. Il me fit penser à double-face.

\- Qui étaient ces hommes ? demanda Jin.

En plus d'avoir une allure de tueur professionnel, il avait une voix grave qui portait dans le vent, une voix caverneuse et pleine de promesses de mort.

\- On n'en sait rien, boss. On ne les a jamais vu avant. Je crois qu'ils venaient du sud.  
\- Du sud. Sembla réfléchir Jin.  
\- Surement des pirates. Au sud c'est le port du cap des pics rocheux. Intervint un autre homme à cheval auprès de Jin.

N'ajoutant rien au commentaire de son compagnon, Jin se tourna vers les trois hommes du saloon de Bill et les regarda avec un air froid. Puis il posa sa main droite sur le pistolet à sa ceinture. Les trois hommes commencèrent à avoir peur et reculèrent de quelques pas.

\- C'est la 2ème fois que vous me décevez. Continua Jin. Vous savez ce que je pense des faiblards.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, deux des 3 hommes partirent en courant afin d'échapper à Jin. Dégainant son pistolet, Jin tira deux fois. Deux balles furent éjectées de son arme et deux corps tombèrent raides morts sur le sol poussiéreux.  
Ace plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour faire taire le cri que j'avais lâché, par chance, personne ne nous avait entendu, les bruits de détonation et les hurlements des morts avait couvert mon cri. Ace parvint à me calmer, enleva sa main de devant ma bouche mais préféra me garder dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faibles dans mes rangs. Rugit Jin. Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous !

Le troisième des hommes qui était resté figé sur place était maintenant courbé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés devant la mort de ses deux compagnons.

\- Toi ! Le héla Jin. Retrouve ces étrangers et débarrasse t'en… échoue encore une fois et tu finiras comme tes camarades.

Trop ému pour répondre, l'homme recula en courant et grimpa sur son cheval. Jin le regarda partir avant d'éperonner son cheval qui repartit à toute allure vers le canyon.  
Thatch sortit le premier de la ruelle.

\- On doit les suivre ! On doit faire vite avant de les perdre.

Thatch bondit sur son cheval et nous attendit. Ace allait faire de même, mais se tourna vers moi.

\- Tout va bien Kana, je suis là.

M'attrapant la main, il m'aida à monter en selle et monta sur sa propre monture. Délaissant les deux hommes au milieu de la rue, on repartit au gallot à la poursuite de Jin et de ses hommes.  
C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un se faire tuer sous mes yeux… même si je ne connaissais pas personnellement ces hommes, ça m'avait quand même glacé les veines.

En suivant les traces dans le sable, on arriva devant l'entrée d'une immense grotte, l'entrée de la mine. Voyant encore mon trouble dû aux deux morts dans la ville, Ace s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu devrais peut être rester là et nous attendre. Me dit-il en me caressant doucement les cheveux.  
\- Non, je vais bien.  
\- Ace a raison, tu garderas les chevaux et tu garantiras notre point de fuite. Le soutint Thatch. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.  
\- Bon d'accord. Finis-je par craquer.  
\- Attend-nous et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, cache-toi. Ne tente rien de stupide. Me dit Ace.  
\- Oui d'accord, je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais.  
\- Sois sage.

Alors que je faisais la moue, Ace me vola un baiser et partit à la suite de Thatch dans la grotte. J'me retrouvai seule avec nos trois chevaux.

\- Bon bah, il n'y a plus que nous on dirait. Dis-je aux chevaux qui se mirent à hennir doucement pour me répondre.

Cachée derrière un gros rocher et à l'ombre, j'attendis le retour d'Ace et de Thatch. Je me mis alors à faire les cents pas, à tourner en rond, puis assis à même le sol je dessinai dans le sable avec le bout d'un bâton.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Râlais-je. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps !

Me redressant, je jetai un œil vers le trou de la grotte mais c'était tellement sombre que je n'y voyais rien. Je retombai lourdement le cul par terre et soupirai bruyamment.  
Alors que je formais une pyramide avec des cailloux ramassés ici et là, l'un des chevaux attachés près de moi se cabra et se mit à hennir bruyamment et à marteler le sol de ses sabots.  
Je me levai et tentai de calmer le cheval qui semblait avoir vu le diable, mais la pauvre bête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. J'arrivai tout de fois à le maitriser, _évitant de me faire écraser au possible_, au bout d'une minute.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

L'animal respirait fort et secouait la tête violement tout en tapant nerveusement son sabot droit sur le sol. Une fois complètement calmé, je me retournai et vis un homme. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'identifier complètement puisque je reçus un violent coup à la nuque qui me fit tomber dans les pommes. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut des bottes de cowboy marron couvertes de poussière, puis je sombrai dans le noir.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je me redressai en grognant. Ma tête me faisait mal, je levai la main et me frottai l'arrière de la tête où apparaissait une belle grosse bosse, bien douloureuse.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe. Dis-je en grognant de plus belle. Hey, mais qu'est-ce que…

En me redressant j'avais senti comme un poids un peu lourd au niveau de ma jambe droite, normal, puisque ma cheville était prisonnière d'une longue chaîne reliée solidement au rocher qui formait le mur.  
Je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une cellule creusée à même la roche, des barreaux en fer bloquaient la seule sortie. La seule source de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à cette cellule était amenée par une torche qui brulait de l'autre côté des barreaux. Je me levai pour m'approcher des barreaux, mais la chaîne reliée à ma jambe ne me permit pas d'aller jusque-là.  
Je tirai sur mes liens en fer mais m'arrêtai rapidement lorsque je vis que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Vous perdez votre temps.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers le fond de la cellule. Caché dans l'ombre était recroquevillé un vieil homme avec plus que la peau sur les os. Son visage à peine éclairé par les flammes de la torche creusait encore plus ses traits, lui donnant un air de revenant.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je m'appelle Malone, je suis… enfin… j'étais le shérif de la ville.  
\- Le shérif ? Mais je croyais que Jin vous avez tué !  
\- C'est ce qu'il a fait croire. Il m'a juste capturé pour m'obliger à travailler ici.  
\- À travailler ? Mais pour faire quoi ?  
\- Vous ne savez pas du tout ou nous nous trouvons, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Dans une cellule de la planque de Jin. Répondis-je du tac au tac.  
\- Oui mais pas que… on se trouve dans l'ancienne mine d'or, remise sur pied par Jin.  
\- Une mine d'or, cool.  
\- Pas si cool que ça… Jin enlève et capture des hommes en ville pour les obliger à travailler ici afin d'améliorer son petit commerce à l'extérieur de nos terres.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- L'or de Westwood est réputé pour être un alliage des plus rares et des plus précieux, il se revend dans le monde à prix d'or si je puis dire.  
\- Oh…  
\- Quoi c'est tout, juste 'oh' ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'dise ?  
\- J'sais pas mais ai au moins l'air d'être surprise au moins.  
\- Non. Dis-je en croisant les bras et en tournant le dos à Malone.  
\- Qu'est ce qui m'a foutu une gamine pareille. Râla-t-il. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule ici ?  
\- J'te dirais pas... et puis j'n'étais pas seule. Boudais-je. Oh, mon dieu Ace, Thatch !

Je m'approchai des barreaux, d'aussi près que les chaînes à ma jambe me le permettaient, et regardai dans tous les coins… mais il n'y avait rien que le noir. Les deux torches qu'il y avaient à l'extérieur n'éclairaient pas assez les environs.

\- ACE ! THATCH ! Hurlai-je.

Je continuai de les appeler sans m'arrêter. Derrière moi, Malone avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles car le son de ma voix était répercuté sur les parois rocheuses et était amplifié.

\- Peux-tu arrêter ça ! Hurla Malone. Si j'ai encore l'ouïe après, ça se sera un miracle… et puis, comment veux-tu espérer les entendre te répondre si tu ne prends pas le temps d'écouter ?  
\- Ah oui… ACE ! THATCH… ACE…  
\- ARRÊTE !  
\- Quoi, ce n'était pas assez espacé ? Attends je recommence.  
\- Non !... ça suffit, ne dites plus rien.  
\- Mais…  
\- Non, ne-dites-plus-rien ! répéta Malone en prenant soins de marquer chaque mots. De toute façon, personne ne vous entendra ici.  
\- Mais je ne vais tout de même pas attendre ici et laisser ces sales types qui se prennent pour des cowboys me pourrir ma journée… et puis, je dois retrouver Ace et Thatch.  
\- Vos amis doivent être en train de servir pour déterrer les fragments d'or de la roche.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Dans la mine, juste en dessous de nous.  
\- En dessous… ok, alors allons-y. Dis-je toute souriante.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Je n'ai pas grande chose à dire alors je vais être brève.**

**Au chapitre suivant, KISS !**

**Référence :  
CHAPITRE 55: Le surnom de Jin c'est à dire 'le maudit' est tiré de la chanson de Johnny Hallyday 'les bras en croix'.**


	57. Le double visage de Joker

**Hello !**

**J'ai été un peu déçu dernièrement...peu m'ont laisser une review. seriez vous tous partis en vacance en même temps ? **

**Enfin peu importe j'espère que vous continuez de lire cette fic et que je peut compter sur votre soutient, sinon s'il y a une chose qui vous déplaît ou que vous avez des commentaire à faire je suis tout à fait capable de les entendre vous savez.**

**Bon aller, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Fuyant la présence de Law, après que celui-ci lui ait dit des choses blessantes, Abby se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Doflamingo qui profita du moment pour proposer à Abby de rejoindre son équipage. Refusant une première fois, Abby tenta de retrouver Law afin de lui demander des excuses mais surtout pour fuir le grand corsaire. Ce dernier fait comprendre à Abby qu'elle n'a pas le choix et lui fait boire un sédatif._

* * *

_**'On peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un de malveillant et être conscient de sa noirceur. Mais préférer cela à la solitude.'**_

**Chapitre 56 : Le double visage du Joker.**

**POV Abby :**

Dans le silence ambiant et la lumière rendue tamisée par les rideaux fermés, je m'éveillai doucement et ouvris délicatement les yeux. J'étais agréablement enveloppée dans de chaudes couvertures dans un lit bien douillet… _un lit qui n'était pas mien_.  
Me redressant doucement, je regardai autour de moi. Mon cerveau encore embrumé, je plongeai dans mes souvenirs pour trouver une réponse.

Mais où étais-je et que faisais-je ici ?

Je regardai la chambre qui m'entourait. C'était spacieux, avec des teintes plutôt chaudes. Le peu de meubles qu'il y avait était très luxueux et magnifiquement ouvragé.  
Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'étais arrivée dans cette grande chambre. Alors que je cherchais encore dans mes souvenirs, je remarquai que je ne portais plus que mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, toutes deux de couleur noire. _Où étaient dont mes vêtements ?_

Tout d'un coup, des flashs me revinrent et je revis des images de cette soirée qui avait eu lieu la veille. Je me souvenais de cette invitation, de Law élégamment habillé, des gens qui dansaient… de Doflamingo, d'Aro et du sédatif.  
J'allais me relever lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rapidement, du moins aussi rapidement que mon corps me le permit, je m'enroulai dans les draps pour cacher mon corps déjà bien trop dévêtu.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme portant un plateau qui semblait bien trop lourd pour ses bras trop fragiles.

\- Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, Mlle.

Sa voix était à peine audible, ce n'était qu'un souffle pourtant lourd de tristesse. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et posa le plateau sur une table entourée de trois chaises. Débarrassée de son fardeau, elle se tourna vers moi et s'inclina bien bas.

\- Pardonnez-moi. L'interpelai-je. Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Vous vous trouvez dans la chambre du jeune maître, sur son navire, Mlle. Répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant une fois de plus.  
\- Sur le navire ? Avons-nous quitté le port ?  
\- Oui, très tôt ce matin, Mlle. Le jeune maître vous a laissé dormir dans ses appartements pour que personne ne vienne vous déranger.

Sur le bateau de Doflamingo ! Je me trouvais sur le bateau de Doflamingo, mais, bon sang, comment cela avait-il pu tourner au désastre ? Maintenant que nous avions quitté le port et que nous faisions route vers dieu sait quel pays, Law et les autres ne pourraient jamais me retrouver et Aro… était-il… non. Pas de pensées sombres. Je secouai la tête pour me changer les idées.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelques choses en particulier ? m'interrogea la femme de chambre.

Je me retournai vers elle et elle s'inclina une fois de plus. _Pourquoi tant de manières_ ?

\- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des vêtements à me mettre ?  
\- Votre robe a été mise au lavage, je vous l'apporte dès qu'elle sera nettoyée.  
\- Non, j'aimerais autre chose vous savez où…  
\- Je vais informer le jeune maître que vous désirez d'autres vêtements. Me coupa-t-elle.  
\- Non, attendez !

Trop tard elle était déjà partie. Je soupirai, je n'aillais pas attendre que Doflamingo revienne et me voit dans une tenue aussi peu convenante.  
À cette idée –qu'il me voit uniquement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements– je me mis soudainement à rougir et des pensées me vinrent en tête.  
Secouant énergiquement la tête pour chasser de telles idées, je me donnai même de petites claques sur les joues.

\- Bon sang de bois, Abby, mais à quoi penses-tu donc. Me dis-je, outrée par moi-même.

Dans un coin de la pièce, je repérai une armoire dont je m'approchai. Je l'ouvris et ne fus pas surprise de ne croiser aucun vêtement féminin. J'attrapai une large chemise d'un blanc immaculé avec des motifs en vagues rouges et refermai prestement l'armoire. Retournant vers le lit, je me débarrassai du drap qui m'entourait et enfilai un bras après l'autre la chemise précédemment prise.  
Le vêtement était si grand qu'il me couvrait presque entièrement, le bas de la chemise m'arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Même avec la totalité des boutons fermés, mes épaules restaient en partie dénudées, mais cela était tout de même mieux que le drap seul.  
Une fois un peu plus couverte, je me dirigeai vers la porte et tentai de l'ouvrir… _elle était verrouillée_.

La tentation d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de mes pouvoirs me vint rapidement en tête, mais une fois la porte ouverte, où irais-je ? Je me trouvais sur un navire, en pleine mer et je ne pouvais pas nager. Autant garder son énergie pour des choses plus utiles et voir comment les choses évoluent.  
Je lâchai un soupir et me retournai. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la chambre, attrapant un pomme sur le plateau en passant, et regardai au dehors. On ne voyait rien d'autre que l'étendue bleue de l'océan à perte de vue.

Réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait se passer et à ce que je pourrais tenter, j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte résonner et mon cœur fit un bond, manquant de s'échapper de ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit sur _lui_, sur Doflamingo.  
Tandis qu'il s'avançait de sa démarche si particulière, j'inspirai profondément, fermant les yeux un instant. Lorsque je les ouvris, il me souriait.

\- Bien dormis, ma chère Abby ? Fufufu.

Je ne répondis pas, me concentrant à ne pas le quitter des yeux… du moins, j'essayais. Son regard, même caché derrière une paire de lunette, restait pénétrant et intimidant.

\- Ma chemise te va plutôt bien… quoi qu'un peu grande. Se moqua-t-il.

Incapable de produire le moindre son, et le cœur au bord de la crise, je me ratatinai sur moi-même, tirant sur les pans de la chemise pour couvrir le maximum de peau.  
Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissais-je de la sorte, ne devrais-je pas plutôt lui hurler dessus, lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait ?  
Il enleva son large manteau en plumes et le déposa sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers moi. Sa chemise était grande ouverte, me laissant tout le loisir de détailler plus que jamais sa puissante musculature. Je pouvais voir tous ses muscles rouler et se mouvoir souplement sous sa peau.  
Je l'entendis soudainement ricaner, il avait remarqué que je le matais. Mes joues se mirent instantanément à rougir.

\- Tu n'y es pas insensible, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demandais-je, tentant de détourner son attention.  
\- Parce que je le veux !  
\- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous agissez-là comme un enfant capricieux !  
\- Fufufu, ce n'est pas un caprice, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, toi y compris.

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, mais ça m'était bien inutile pour deviner qu'il préparait un sale coup, son sourire était bien trop carnassier à mon goût. Il avançait, faisant élégamment rouler ses muscles sous sa peau tel un fauve, je reculai de quelques pas, la peur au ventre. _Que faisait-il_ ?

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Tentais-je de dire fermement, _en vain_.  
\- Fufufu, tu as peur, ma petite Abby ?

Bien entendu, qu'il me faisait peur ! Je ne l'avouerai pas à haute voix, ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais il m'effrayait aussi fort qu'il m'envoutait, mais pour l'heure, la peur surpassait –et de loin.  
Souriant tel le prédateur qu'il était, je le vis contracter ses muscles. Je devinai qu'il allait s'avancer, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse aussi vite. En un claquement de doigts, il se retrouva juste devant moi. Prenant peur, je sursautai d'abord et courus après. Hélas, je n'allai pas bien loin. Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira contre lui.

\- Non, lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je.

Je voulus le repousser avec mon pouvoir mais, maladroite comme j'étais, je le loupai. À la place, c'est la fenêtre qui explosa à l'autre bout de la chambre.  
Doflamingo me bloqua les bras le long du corps en enroulant l'un de ses bras autour de moi. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre maintenant explosée et eut de nouveau un sourire.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, ma chère Abby.  
\- Laissez-moi partir !  
\- Hors de question, surtout après ce que je viens de voir. Fufufu. Tu vas rester avec moi.  
\- Je n'en ai nulle envie.

Il ricana et resserra ses bras autour de moi pour me presser plus encore contre lui, puis il se pencha à mon oreille :

\- Ne sois pas si égoïste, ma chère Abby. Pense un peu à ta sœur. Je me figeai et il sourit. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Dans le Nouveau Monde, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Je me souvins tout d'un coup de la veille, Doflamingo avait menacé de s'en prendre à Kana si jamais je venais à refuser son offre de rejoindre son équipage. Il savait que je ne supporterais pas qu'on s'en prenne à Kana et s'en était servi contre moi.

Kana était si heureuse en cet instant avec Ace et les pirates de Barbe blanche, ses nombreux appels et ses messages en témoignaient. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de son malheur, j'avais fait bien trop d'efforts pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, son bonheur comptait plus que tout pour moi et passait bien avant mon propre bonheur. Si, pour la voir heureuse et souriante, je devais sacrifier mon bonheur, je le ferais… _mais alors pourquoi hésitais-je ?_

Que pouvais-je faire, le tuer ? Je n'en avais pas la force, ni même la volonté. Et puis, tenter de le tuer serait très certainement vu comme un refus de sa part et il pourrait s'en prendre à Kana pour me faire payer. J'en savais suffisamment sur lui pour savoir qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je me retrouvais pied et poing liés, à sa merci.

\- Oublie Law, oublie tes amis, oublie ta sœur. Dit-il d'une voix grave contre mon oreille. Oublie les, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu m'appartiens, à moi et personne d'autre.

Sur ses mots, il plongea son visage dans mon cou, son souffle chatouillant ma peau.  
D'un coup de bassin, il me poussa vers le canapé, s'y installa et, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, me poussa à m'allonger. Je sentis la douceur des plumes caresser mon dos. J'étais allongée sur son manteau qu'il avait posé là, quelques temps plus tôt. Mais aussi douce soient ses plumes, elles ne parvenaient pas à me défaire de la peur de cet homme qui me surplombait, mon corps en tremblait légèrement.  
Remarquant mes tremblements, il lâcha ma taille et vint caresser mon visage avec une douceur qui lui était inconnue.

\- Tu as peur… je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, ce sont les autres qui ont peur de moi. Tu ne dois que m'aimer, seulement m'aimer.

_L'aimer ?  
_Plus j'y pensais, et plus cela ne me paraissait pas impossible : j'avais toujours ressenti ce petit quelque chose, ces frissons, ces palpitations irrégulières de mon cœur, ces papillons dans le ventre ou, tout simplement, le rougissement de mes joues en sa seule présence. Serait-il donc possible qu'au fond de moi je l'ai toujours aimée, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Remarquant l'arrêt de mes tremblements et le fait que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, _ou presque_, Doflamingo se permit de briser les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et ses lèvres chaudes vinrent s'unirent aux miennes.  
En le laissant faire, en me laissant porter par ces gestes j'avais la vilaine impression de faire quelque chose de mal, j'avais au fond de moi la quasi-certitude d'avoir signé un pacte… _d'avoir vendu mon âme au diable_.

Sa main glissa tel un serpent sous la chemise que je portais encore et vint toucher mon ventre, provoquant d'innombrables frissons. Alors que sa main remontait toujours plus haut sous mon vêtement, il se stoppa soudainement et brisa le baiser, me laissant reprendre mon souffle… _on venait de frapper à la porte.  
_Il se redressa s'éloignant de moi, emportant avec lui sa chaleur. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il donna la permission d'entrer. Je me redressai en position assise sur le canapé, me rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. _J'avais embrassé Doflamingo !_

\- Jeune maître !

Je levai les yeux. Trois femmes venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Elles avancèrent vers Doflamingo et vinrent se coller, se dandiner, se frotter outrageusement à lui.  
Toutes ses femmes partageaient une même qualité, elles étaient belles à en crever. D'une silhouette svelte aux formes rebondis, de longues et fines jambes, de longs cheveux blonds, noirs ou châtains, lisses ou ondulés et un visage d'ange. Bien que leurs gestes me laissaient plus penser à des succubes toutes droites sorties des enfers, venant faire du charme à leur maître le diable.  
À côté d'elles, je faisais pale figure, j'étais le mouton noir dans un troupeau de chevaux sauvages.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle. Ordonna d'une voix grave Doflamingo.  
\- Oui, jeune maître. Répondit l'une des femmes en me regardant de haut en bas de façon dédaigneuse.  
\- Je vous la confie, je compte sur vous. Gronda Doflamingo remarquant son regard.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune maître elle sera chouchoutée comme un cœur. Répondit une seconde femme en volant un baiser sur la joue du corsaire.

Le corsaire s'éloigna du groupe de femmes et revint vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut debout devant le canapé où j'étais, je me crispais et plus encore lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, j'en avais même arrêté de respirer.  
Il tendit son bras et attrapa son manteau derrière moi pour le remettre sur ses épaules. Avant de se redresser il se pencha vers moi.

\- Respire, ma petite Abby. Souffla-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Je relâchai mes épaules et expirai soudainement, le faisant rire. Il embrassa mon front et s'éloigna rapidement sans même jeter un regard aux femmes qui avaient été témoin de tout cela.  
Il disparut finalement derrière la porte, m'adressant un dernier signe de main et un sourire malicieux.  
Les femmes laissées là, pantoises, s'approchèrent de moi et me mirent debout avant de me tourner autour, telles des vautours, puis elles commencèrent à me faire essayer plusieurs tenues avant de me coiffer et de me maquiller. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une reine, non pas une reine,_ une poupée._

* * *

**A suivre...**

**A pauvre Abby perdu entre amour et haine, elle ne sais plus quoi faire. elle aime Doflamingo mais en même temps le déteste. lequel de ses deux sentiments puissant prendra le dessus sur l'autre. Se laissera-t-elle prendre dans la toile de l'araignée rose, acceptera-t-elle l'odieux chantage qu'il lui impose...tout ça vous le saurez en lisant la suite...**

**Ahaha ! Oh que je suis méchante !**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Pour ceux que ça interesse ce chapitre à été écrit alors que j'écoutait la chanson de ****Breaking benjamin, Dance with the devil. Une bonne chance et pour le coup adapter à la situation...vous ne trouver pas?**


	58. Dans la poussière les bras en croix

**Hello les jeunes...et les moins jeune. bah quoi on sais jamais.**

**Merci pour vos review, je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous répondre mais je les lis toutes et vous remercie. je serais bientôt en vacance, je ferais un effort pour vous répondre promis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Voulant délivrer l'île de la tyrannie de Jin dit 'le Maudit', Ace, Thatch et Kana le suivent jusque dans son repère dans le canyon, près de la ville d'Eastwood. Ace et Thatch entrent dans l'ancienne mine d'or pour trouver et vaincre Jin pendant que Kana, encore chamboulée par l'assassinat de 2 hommes, attendait au dehors avec les chevaux. Mais alors qu'elle attendait sagement, elle fut assommée et à son réveil se retrouva enchainée dans une cellule à l'intérieur des mines._

* * *

_**'La femme est sans défense, mais non pas sans attaque.'**_  
**Jean Prévost**

**Chapitre 57 : Tu finiras dans la poussière les bras en croix.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Sortir ? Ahaha ! Et comment veux-tu sortir ? m'interrogea Malone, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un bruit de cliquetis, suivit par un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe au sol. Malone baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui était tombé.

\- QUOI ? S'écria-t-il. Mais… mais comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant.  
\- Comment as-tu réussi à enlever tes chaînes ?  
\- Bah, avec les clés.

Je lui montrai les clés que je tenais dans la main. Je vis qu'il affichait une mine l'air de dire '_j'comprends rien_ !' alors je lui expliquai… _même si je trouvais ça idiot._

\- C'est Varo qui vient de me les apporter. Comme elle était dehors, elle a pu voler les clés au garde.  
\- Qui est Varo ?  
\- C'est elle. Dis-je en montrant Varo sur mon épaule.  
\- Un oiseau ?  
\- Bon, tu viens ou tu restes ici ?  
\- J'suis encore… QUOI ? Depuis quand je n'ai plus de chaînes ?!  
\- 5 minutes au moins.  
\- JE N'AI RIEN VU !  
\- Et c'est moi qui crie tout le temps. Dis-je, sarcastique.

Une fois que Malone fut remis de son choc, on sortit de notre cellule et on s'enfonça dans les galeries sombres de la mine.

_\- Au fond du couloir, il y a un poste de garde avec des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage en dessous._ Me raconta Varo. _Il y a deux hommes qui montent la garde, mais ils sont saouls_.  
\- Ok… on va les mettre KO.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? m'interrogea Malone.  
\- Devant il y a deux gardes.  
\- Comment vous le savez ?  
\- Varo me l'a dit.  
\- Je n'ai pas…  
\- Chut !

Arrivés au bout du couloir, on se colla à la paroi et on avança doucement. Les deux hommes étaient bien là, assis autour d'une table, à jouer aux cartes avec toute une collection de bouteilles d'alcool.  
Au sol, je repérai un gros caillou que je pris. Malone m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière.

\- Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à ces deux hommes, donnez-moi cette pierre et laissez-moi y aller.  
\- C'est trop tard, la voie est déjà libre.  
\- Q-QUOI ?  
\- Mais arrêtez de crier !

La bouche ouverte jusqu'à toucher le sol, Malone regardait les deux hommes que je venais de frapper avec la pierre que j'avais ramassé. À voir sa tête, il ne devait pas avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- _En même temps, tu ne lui as pas donné d'explications non plus.  
__\- Pas le temps pour les blablas_. Répondis-je à Varo, en me tournant ensuite vers Malone. Bon, on y va on ne va pas coucher là.  
\- J-je vous suis.

Empruntant les escaliers, on descendit jusqu'au niveau en dessous. Plus on descendait, et plus les bruits se faisaient intenses. On aurait dit des bruits de fers qu'on frappe, un peu comme chez le forgeron.

Arrivés à l'étage d'en dessous, je compris que les bruits qu'on entendait étaient dus à des coups donnés, pas sur du fer mais sur les parois rocheuses de la mine.  
À cause des nombreux gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes, on dut se cacher dans un coin en hauteur derrière un immense bloc de pierre.

\- Aie ! Dis-je en me redressant soudainement.

Malone se tourna vers moi et vit que je me frottais les fesses avec une grimace douloureuse.

\- Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas s'accroupir quand on porte des éperons, jeune fille ? me dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Ouais, bah maintenant j'm'en souviendrai.

Me mettant accroupie, en faisant attention à ce que mes éperons ne touchent plus mes fesses, je jetai un coup d'œil en bas. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'hommes, pour la plupart torse-nu, qui travaillaient à déloger des fragments d'or de la roche. Ils avaient aux chevilles de lourdes chaînes qui les retenaient prisonniers, et si l'un d'eux se la coulait douce ou ne faisait pas son travail, d'autres hommes habillés en tenue de cowboy se chargeaient de le leur rappeler en leur donnant des coups de fouet sur leur peau mise à nue.

\- Ce sont les hommes capturés par Jin. Ce sont pour la plupart des habitants d'Eastwood, mais certains viennent de plus loin. Chuchota Malone.  
\- C'est horrible. Il faut les sortir d'ici.  
_\- Jin se trouve au fond de la galerie là-bas, derrière cette grande porte en bois._

Varo me désigna d'un piaillement le fond de la grotte où se trouvait une grande porte en bois maintenue fermée par de lourdes chaines et étroitement gardée par une dizaine d'hommes armés. Une fois après avoir analysé l'endroit, je me tournai vers Malone.

\- Dis, j'peux te demander un truc ?  
\- Oui, quoi ?  
\- Il faudrait que tu éloignes les gardes quelques secondes. Juste le temps pour moi de libérer les hommes en bas.  
\- Mais… tu ne peux pas faire comme tout à l'heure, tu sais, avec les gardes ?  
\- Bah si. C'est ce que je voudrais faire, mais il y a trop de gardes, il faudrait qu'il en ait moins.

Malone se mit curieusement à trembler dans ses chaussettes… il avait peur. Et ça se dit shérif ?

\- _On dirait qu'il ne va pas bouger_. Nota Varo.  
\- Bon, tant pis. Reste là, et pas de bêtises.

Je me redressai et sortis de notre cachette, laissant Malone trembler dans ses bottes tranquillement. Aidée par Varo, je descendis vers les prisonniers sans me faire repérer. Rapidement, Varo parvint à repérer Ace et Thatch, tous deux au travail forcé. Sous mes ordres, elle partit leur confier les clés. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et si je vis Ace bouger les lèvres pour me dire quelque chose, je n'en compris rien et continuai ma route vers la grande porte.

\- HEY !

Je me retournai d'un coup pour faire face à un homme armé. J'avais été repérée. _Merde_. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir mon arme qu'il était déjà à terre, touché par une balle. Je regardai au loin où je vis, perché derrière son rocher en sniper, Malone. En le voyant tirer sur les autres garde, je lui fis un signe et repartis lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prête à frapper lorsque je vis Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me reprocha-t-il.  
\- Bah, j'viens te sauver !

Il soupira, mais laissa tout de même un sourire s'afficher sur son visage afin de me monter qu'il était content de me revoir. Me prenant la main, il me tira à sa suite, bientôt tous les prisonniers furent libérés et les gardes furent dépassés par le nombre.

Alors qu'on courait, une balle traversa le corps d'Ace, mais comme il était de feu, ça ne lui fit rien… mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le tireur, qui était en réalité Jin lui-même. Il était entouré de quelques-uns de ses hommes.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Dit Jin de sa voix caverneuse en s'avançant lentement. Un utilisateur de fruit du démon… de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est vous, les étrangers ?

Il se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes qui affirma en hochant la tête.

\- Mais… Reprit Jin. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment étrangers à ces terres, n'est-ce pas ? J'vous reconnais, du moins j'reconnais le commandant de la 4ème division des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Dit-il en regardant Thatch. Mais toi ?  
\- Je suis le commandant de la 2ème flotte, Portgas D Ace ! Répondit Ace, les dents et poings serrés.  
\- Le 2ème commandant ? Et bien quelle surprise, moi qui pensais que Barbe Blanche et toute sa clique avaient disparu après à la guerre.  
\- On n'a pas disparu ! Criai-je à mon tour.  
\- De quel droit tu me parles, misérable femme ! Cracha Jin. J'me ferais une joie de te remettre à ta place !  
\- Et moi je t'interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle ! Rugit cette fois Ace, les poings en feu.  
\- Oh, le voilà qui s'échauffe ! Et bien petit, qu'attends-tu ? Montre-moi un peu de quoi est capable de commandant de la 2ème flotte de _l'ancêtre_ Barbe Blanche.

Bien entendu, Ace ne résista pas à la provocation et lança une boule de feu vers Jin. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent complètement, ne permettant plus de le voir. Par contre, bien loin de s'inquiéter pour leur chef, les hommes de Jin restaient calmes et affichaient encore leurs sourires supérieurs.

Un rire grave et sonore retentit dans la grotte et les flammes disparurent, comme soufflées par un vent inconnu, laissant apparaitre un Jin bien portant. Pas un seul millimètre carré de peau, ni même de vêtement n'avait été brulé, et il ne transpirait même pas à cause de la chaleur.  
Ne comprenant pas Ace tira une rafale de boule de feu, partant du bout de ses doigts. Mais lorsque les balles de feu arrivaient à moins d'un mètre de Jin, elles étaient déviées comme si quelqu'un les poussaient… pourtant personne ne bougeait, pas même Jin.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? S'interrogea d'un air moqueur Jin, quand Ace s'arrêta. Tu ne m'as même pas touché. Ma grand-mère vise mieux que ça.

Ayant plus que les nerfs, Ace bondit sur lui. Mais il ne parvint même pas à effleurer Jin alors que ce dernier ne bougeait même pas.

\- Et bien je t'attends ! Sourit Jin. Je ne bouge pas et tu ne me touches pas… es-tu bien sûr d'être un commandant ? Ou bien, ça veut dire que le vieux Barbe Blanche t'a un peu trop surestimé.

Ace continua de frapper la rage au ventre, mais au bout d'un moment, Jin plia les genoux et frappa Ace au ventre et le renvoya contre la paroi rocheuse ou il s'écrasa. Il s'avança vers lui, Ace bougea en avant pour le frapper, mais, une fois encore, son coup fut dévié. Dans le même mouvement, je lançai ma dague rapidement en avant. M'ayant entendu, Jin recula d'un bond pour éviter ma dague qui se planta dans la roche au-dessus de la tête d'Ace.

\- Défendu par une femme ! Tu dois être tombé bien bas. Dit Jin en regardant Ace se relever grâce à mon aide.  
\- Détrompe-toi, elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le fait croire. Répondit Ace.  
\- Une femme ne devrait jamais avoir à manier une arme. Une femme n'est faite que pour être soumise aux hommes et rien d'autre. Elles ne sont que des objets de loisir, des poupées bonnes qu'à notre bon plaisir.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu ne dois pas en connaitre un rayon sur les femmes.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'une femme ne doit pas être !  
\- Alors, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! grogna Ace.  
\- Tu n'es même pas capable de me toucher et tu oses me menacer !

Il se lança une fois de plus sur Jin, cette fois secondé par Thatch. À eux deux, ils tentèrent de toucher Jin, mais en vain. Il les frappa tous les deux et les fit reculer. Et si Ace et Thatch étaient épuisés par cet échange de coups à sens unique, Jin, lui, était en pleine forme.

\- Pratique, ce fruit du démon, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Jin. J'ai mangé le fruit du "repousse-tout". J'ai le pouvoir de repousser tout ce qui se rapproche de moi, si bien que je suis intouchable, rien ne peux m'atteindre, ni les balles, ni les coups, rien ! Alors ce ne sont pas vos coups, aussi puissants soient-il qui me mettront à terre… désolé les gars, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour vous et moi dans cette ville.  
\- Ne crois pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ! THATCH, MAINTENANT !

Bondissant en même temps, Ace et Thatch frappèrent Jin au visage, mais ce dernier soupira seulement. L'instant suivant, le bras d'Ace et de Thatch furent déviés, si bien qu'ils se frappèrent l'un l'autre sans l'avoir voulu. Ils tombèrent une nouvelle fois au sol.

\- Je vous avais dit que ce serait… ARGH !

Il lâcha un cri de douleur, lorsque un poignard, _mon_ poignard s'enfonça dans son torse. Il leva les yeux vers moi et croisa mon regard tout en étant grandement surpris.

\- C-comment as-tu ? Balbutia-t-il.

Je sortis le poignard et reculai de quelques pas.

\- Pour utiliser ton pouvoir, tu dois retenir ton souffle. Lorsque tu reprends ton souffle, tu mets une seconde ou deux environ. Dis-je pour lui répondre. Il y a donc une seconde pendant laquelle tu es vulnérable.  
\- M-mais… co-comment as-tu pu… le voir ?  
\- Lorsque Ace t'a attaqué, tu ne bougeais pas. La seconde suivant son attaque, je t'ai lancé ma dague, mais au lieu de la dévier avec ton pouvoir, tu l'as esquivé en sautant. C'est là que j'ai compris.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir, c'est impossible. C'est bien trop rapide pour l'œil humain.  
\- Bah, c'est parce que je suis plus rapide que les autres. Dis-je sérieusement.

Jin tomba à genoux, une main sur son torse d'où s'écoulait son sang. Il tomba et resta allongé… mort.  
Alors que la vie quittait son corps, je sentis quelque chose s'écouler sur ma main. Je baissai les yeux et vis que ce que je sentais était en fait du sang, celui de Jin, qui s'écoulait de ma dague. Levant mon arme au niveau de mes yeux, je regardais ce sang.

Je… je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. Je n'avais même pas vu de morts, même à Marineford, pendant la guerre bien qu'il y ait eu des tas de morts, je n'avais pas été affectée ou, du moins, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, trop concentrée à sauver Ace, puis Abby lorsqu'elle avait été blessée. Les cris et les agonies du moment étaient passés en seconde position, ce n'était pas comme lorsque j'avais vu ces hommes se faire tuer froidement par Jin, il y avait quelques heures déjà.

Avant ce jour, je n'avais pas tué, et le ciel m'en est témoin, j'en ai eu des coups de sang et des envies de meurtre, mais je n'ai jamais ôté la vie, _jamais_, à personne, pas même à un animal… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Ce sentiment était étrange, tellement froid, tellement vide. Savoir qu'on a volé la vie de quelqu'un, que sans nous il serait encore en vie… mais en même temps, il y avait ce sentiment de légèreté, comme si un poids venait de m'être enlevé, comme si quelque chose en moi s'était tout d'un coup éveillé, quelque chose qui m'effrayait et m'inquiétait.

Perdu dans ma contemplation de cette lame ensanglantée, je fus surprise lorsqu'un corps vint se coller au mien et me cacha volontairement la lame couverte du fluide vital.

\- Ne regarde pas, c'est fini… tout est fini. Me dit doucement Ace en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant son étreinte chaude que je remarquai que je pleurais et à quel point j'avais besoin de ses bras. Tandis que Thatch et Malone aidaient à sauver les derniers prisonniers, Ace resta avec moi, tenant loin de moi ses armes couvertes de sang.

Sur le chemin du retour, il monta sur le même cheval que moi pour rentrer et ne me lâcha la main à aucun moment.  
Le soir venu, il resta avec moi, dormant dans mes bras et me recouvrant de sa chaleur naturel… et je l'en remerciai, grâce à sa présence tout le reste fut obsolète et je ne vis alors que lui et lui seul.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Pauvre petite Kana, confronter à la mort aussi brutalement.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Référence CHAPITRE 57:  
\- L'endroit ou son enfermer les prisonnier dans la mines = Indiana Jones et le temple maudit, dans les mines.  
****\- Le pouvoir de Jin est inspirer du pouvoir de Midnight du manga Fairy Tail.**


	59. Viens dans mes bras

**Hello les gens !**

**Je ne vous cache pas que je suis d'une humeur massacrante en se moment. le surplus de travail joue sur mes nerfs j'ai l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Du coup je vais rester soft et evité de dire une chose que je pourrais regretter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Droguée durant la soirée, Abby se réveilla dans la chambre de Doflamingo, sur son navire. Le corsaire lui fait part de son envie qu'elle rejoigne son équipage et qu'elle oublie définitivement Law. D'abord réticente à accepter une telle offre, le corsaire joua sur l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur afin de lui retourner le cerveau. Embobinée par les paroles du corsaire et n'étant plus certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, Abby finit par craquer._

* * *

**_'Il suffit très souvent de connaitre le faible des gens pour entrer dans leur cœur et pour en faire tout ce que l'on veut.'_  
L'oiseau bleu, Madame Aulnoy.**

**Chapitre 58 : Viens dans mes bras, t'auras tout ce que tu voudras.**

**POV Abby :**

C'était le deuxième jour que je passais sur le navire du corsaire aux plumes, si on ne comptait pas la soirée.  
Depuis que j'étais là, j'avais le droit à toutes sortes de choses : nourriture, vêtements absolument tout, il me suffisait de demander et on me l'apportait. Cela avait le don de me rendre dingue !

Je ne disais pas que je n'aimais pas que l'on s'occupe de moi, j'adorais que l'on soit au petit soin avec moi. Mais là, c'en était trop, j'avais l'impression que le moindre de mes caprices, _si on pouvait les nommer ainsi_, étaient des ordres. J'avais constamment avec moi une jeune femme habillée en soubrette qui exécutait la moindre de mes demandes. Lorsque je me levais, elle venait m'apporter mes vêtements, me coiffait, puis elle me servait un petit déjeuner et, à peine fini, elle emportait le plateau et revenait plus tard pour ranger la chambre, refaire le lit et ensuite elle patientait, attendant que je lui ordonne de faire quelque chose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester ! Lui dis-je le plus poliment possible.

Elle s'inclina, une autre habitude à laquelle je me ferais jamais : tout le monde se mettait presque à genoux devant moi. Je n'étais pas une reine, encore moins un dieu alors que cela cesse !

\- Le jeune maître m'a chargée de m'occuper de vous. Je suis à votre entière disposition.  
\- Je le sais bien et je le respecte mais pour l'heure je n'ai besoin de rien.  
\- Mais vous…  
\- Laissez-moi seule ! La coupai-je. S'il vous plait.

Ma voix avait été sèche et surement un peu tranchante mais je le devais. Après un moment de silence elle s'inclina et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Dès lors, je me permis de lâcher un soupir. Qui aurait cru que d'être chouchoutée puisse être aussi fatiguant ?

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et m'assis sur le rebord pour regarder l'océan qui laissait se refléter les rayons du soleil. En regardant le ciel et ses nuages, je repensais à Aro. _Où pouvait-il bien être, comment allait-il _? Je refusais de croire qu'il ait été tué. Il était solide et fort, il l'avait prouvé à bien des moments. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir.

Depuis mon arrivée, des gens me tournaient sans cesse autour, répondant aux moindres de mes appels, prétextant vouloir m'offrir ce que je voulais… mais ce que je voulais n'était pas ici.  
J'étais tellement perdue dans mes souvenirs que je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais endormie. Lorsque je revins à moi, quelques heures plus tard, je ne me trouvais plus sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Doflamingo qui me caressait doucement les cheveux.  
Je voulus me redresser, mais il appuya sur mes épaules pour me tenir allongée sur lui.

\- Du calme ma petite Abby. Fufufu, tu es déjà bien énervée à ton réveil. Aurais-tu fait un cauchemar ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardai. Le cauchemar n'était pas là où je l'aurais voulu… hélas.

\- Ah, un tel regard. Dit-il en souriant. Il est rare d'en croiser de tels même dans le nouveau monde. Un regard capable de donner des frissons à n'importe qui s'y risquerait à le croiser. Une beauté intense, fascinante… _mortelle_.  
\- Tout le monde ne pense pas tout à fait comme vous.  
\- Ah non ? Dit-il en souriant. Qu'en disent les autres ?  
\- Bien des choses, jamais mes yeux n'ont été source de beauté… troublants, effrayants, intimidants, _glacials_. Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'on me nomme démon ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'un nom donné par la marine, tu n'as pas à le prendre pour toi.  
\- La marine n'a fait que suivre le mouvement, ils ne sont pas les premiers à me traiter de démon… et surement pas les derniers.

La fin de ma phrase n'avait été que murmurée, pourtant je savais qu'il l'avait entendu puisqu'il perdit en grande partie son sourire et fronça les sourcils.  
Rien qu'y penser me rappela que cela remontait à bien loin. Pourtant, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Le premier à m'avoir appelée 'Démon' était un jeune garçon de mon âge, il s'appelait Henri. Un enfant gâté par ses parents, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait… jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai refusé de lui céder mon goûter. Il avait alors crié dans la cantine que j'étais un démon revenu des enfers. Sur le coup, je me souvenais avoir été surprise, mais je n'avais pas bougé, le laissant parler et dire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Je n'aillais pas m'abaisser à son niveau… jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de mes parents.

\- '_C'est ta faute si tes parents sont morts, tu leur as portés malheur. T'es un démon_ _!_' avait-il hurlé.

Bien entendu mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et je l'avais violemment frappé de mon poing au visage, lui cassant presque le nez. Mon geste n'avait pas été pour améliorer mon cas. Les gens n'ayant entendu qu'une partie de la conversation étaient persuadés que j'avais frappé Henri à cause d'un coup de sang, renforçant mon nominatif de démon.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis la main de Doflamingo me prendre le menton et me lever la tête. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant de mes souvenirs et le regardai. Il ne souriait plus et semblait des plus sérieux.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive tout d'un coup.  
\- De simples souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

Mon regard s'assombrit soudainement, devenant voilé, lointain. En regardant Doflamingo, mais surtout observant mon reflet dans ses lunettes opaques, une question me vint. Mes yeux s'emplirent de curiosité.

\- Vos lunettes… pourquoi les gardez-vous en tout temps ? N'avez-vous jamais montré vos yeux à quelqu'un ?  
\- Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour mes yeux ? Dit-il en ricanant.  
\- Par curiosité sans doute.

Inconsciemment, je levai une main vers son visage, portée par ma curiosité. Mais à mi-chemin, il m'attrapa la main dans l'une des siennes et avec de nouveau son sourire, il embrassa chacun de mes doigts.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma petite Abby. Sourit-il. Ne faut-il pas mieux préserver le mystère ? Fufufu.  
\- Vous inspirez les pires craintes et la peur dans sa toute puissance, pourtant jamais vos yeux n'ont été vus.  
\- Ah, peut-être. Fufufu, mais toi… c'est d'un simple regard que tu inspires la crainte et cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Nous pourrons faire tant de choses ensemble. Le monde apprendrait ce qu'est réellement la peur. À côté de ça, l'enfer leur semblera bien plus reposant.  
\- Je ne veux pas inspirer la peur aux gens ! Annonçai-je face à lui. Je ne veux pas être comme vous !  
\- Comme moi ? Fufufu, mais ma pauvre Abby, tu es déjà comme moi.  
\- Non !

Je me relevai et si Doflamingo tenta de m'en empêcher, il n'y parvint pas. Je mis debout face à lui, solidement plantée sur mes deux jambes. _Pour une fois que je ne m'emmêlais pas les jambes_.  
Mon regard planté dans celui du flamant était devenu sombre et menaçant, tout à fait capable de vous glisser des frissons le long de la colonne. Mais cela ne fit que provoquer l'hilarité du corsaire.

\- Reconnais-le ! Tu hais le monde aussi fort que moi. Je n'en connais pas les raisons, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, tu voues une haine sans limite au monde, tu aimerais leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, leur rendre au centuple leurs coups, faire de leurs vies un enfer plus sombre que celui dans lequel tu as vécu.  
\- ASSEZ !

J'avais bougé les bras d'un mouvement vif, comme pour chasser un nuisible. Mon geste mélangé à la colère qui était soudainement montée en moi avait provoqué un événement assez étrange.  
La table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé où se trouvait encore Doflamingo explosa et tomba en morceau, tout comme la carafe d'eau et le verre posés dessus.  
Surprise par ce que je venais de faire, _car je savais que c'était moi qui avais fait cela_, je regardai, les sourcils froncés, mes mains.

\- Tu me surprends chaque jour de plus en plus, ma petite Abby. Fufufu. Un pouvoir intéressant… dis-moi un peu jusqu'où cela peut aller ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répliquai-je.  
\- Fufufu, tu es pleine de venin… j'adore ça. Mais, ma petite Abby, ricana Doflamingo avec un sourire carnassier, tu n'es pas en position de me tenir tête.  
\- Vous êtes peut être plus fort que moi, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois me mettre à genoux devant vous ! Je ne ferai rien pour vous !  
\- Ne suis-je pas généreux ?... Je t'ai donnée beaucoup, plus que l'on peut en attendre de ma part. Je t'offre le monde, ma protection, te laisse jouir d'un tas de privilèges que bien d'autres ne voient même pas en rêve. Tout ça, c'est pour toi que je le fais. Je m'épuise à force de répondre à tes aspirations pour moi, n'est-ce pas généreux ?  
\- Vous m'avez enlevée et avez menacé de vous en prendre à ma sœur si je ne vous obéissais pas ! Répliquais-je.  
\- Que de détails ! Dit-il en battant l'air de sa main. Vois ce que je t'offre, tes rêves, le monde, le pouvoir… et puis, tu pourrais m'avoir moi !

Sur ses dernières paroles, j'eus comme un bug. _Il avait dit quoi ?  
_J'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la parole mais…

\- JEUNE MAÎTRE !

Je sursautai au même moment que la porte vint frapper le mur en s'ouvrant. Tout ceci aurait pu paraître ordinaire si la porte qui avait percuté le mur n'avait pas, elle aussi, explosée en plusieurs morceaux lors de mon sursaut. _Me faire peur avait donc des conséquences ?  
_Tout le monde s'était figé, regardant le pauvre devenir de la porte qui ne se réduisait plus qu'à une dizaine de morceaux. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait d'ailleurs changé de couleur et était devenu blanc comme un linge.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette entrée ?  
\- Euh… un… un navire, jeune maître… c'est un sous-marin. Il est sorti de l'eau il y a quelques secondes à peine et se rapproche de nous.

Un sous-marin ? Avais-je bien entendu ?  
Sans attendre, je traversai la chambre et me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie, mais en chemin Doflamingo m'attrapa le bras.

\- Pas si vite. Dit-il un sourire mauvais. Il est hors de question que je laisse Law te reprendre. Tu vas me débarrasser de lui.  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Oh si. Il se pencha vers moi. Si tu refuses je peux toujours aller voir ta sœur… surtout… essaie de paraitre sincère.

Sur le pont, se tenant au milieu des corps des hommes de Doflamingo qu'il avait déjà battu, se tenait Trafalgar Law. Lorsque je le vis, je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur. Je devais le faire, pour protéger Kana. Je pris une profonde inspiration et avançai de quelques pas pour rejoindre le pont. Cela attira également le regard de Law sur moi.

\- Abby !

Il s'avança d'un pas avant d'être violement stoppé par Doflamingo qui avait frappé le plancher du navire.

\- Ne te crois pas la bienvenue ici, Law. Je t'ai peut-être considéré comme un frère, cela ne te donne pas tous les droits. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.  
\- Je ne suis venu rechercher que ce tu m'as pris. Dit Law en se tournant vers moi. Abby fait partie de mon équipage.  
\- De ton équipage ? Fufufu. Doflamingo se tourna lui aussi vers moi. Voyons ce qu'en pense l'intéressée.

Il me tendit sa main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. J'inspirai une fois de plus et mis un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à arriver au niveau du corsaire. Ce dernier avait un sourire des plus carnassiers au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Je pris doucement la main qu'il me tendait, contrôlant du mieux que je pouvais les tremblements de mes mains.  
Doflamingo me mit devant lui, posa chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules et se pencha en avant pour que son visage soit à hauteur du mien.

\- Dis-nous un peu ma petite Abby… fais-tu, oui ou non, partie de l'équipage de ce pirate ?

Avant de lever les yeux, je fis en sorte que mon regard, ainsi que mon expression tout entière, soit des plus impassibles possibles. Je levai ensuite les yeux pour plonger mon regard de glace dans celui orageux de Law.

\- Non.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Je sais je suis méchante et là c'est vrai.**

**Bon aller au prochain chapitre. KISS**

**Ref :  
CHAPITRE 58: Lorsque Doflamingo dit offrir le monde à Abby = Dialogue inspiré du film 'Labyrinthe' de 1986 avec David Bowie à la fin du film lorsqu'il propose à Sara de faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandera. Un bon film que j'ai beaucoup aimer.**


	60. Elémentaire mon cher

**Hello !**

**Nouveau chapitre balancer en express ! **

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic et à laisser une review, j'en suis toute émoustillé. dans les dernière review j'ai vue que vous vous demandez tous si Abby va rester avec Law, ça a l'air d'en inquiéter beaucoup. Ne vous en faite pas la réponse à vos question se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre. ^^**

**Pour l'heure est un chapitre assez spécial on pourrais dire un chapitre pause. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer mais entre deux gros arc (on va dire ça) j'ajoute un ou deux chapitre de transition, un peu comme une coupure dans la trame. ça permet de reposer son cerveau et de ralentir un peu l'histoire. C'est en quelques sorte des chapitre WTF ou bonus si vous voulez.**

**Enfin bref passons, je vais vous laissez lire sinon on n'est pas coucher. Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Finalement entrés dans le repaire de Jin dit le Maudit, Ace et Thatch l'affrontent mais ils se rendent bien vite compte que le pouvoir dont dispose Jin est des plus embêtants. Jin a mangé un fruit du démon lui permettant de détourner toutes les attaques. Mais au travers de cette puissance, Kana parvint à trouver une faille et à l'exploiter. Elle tua alors Jin de ses mains._

* * *

_**'- Je l'ai perdu.**_  
_**\- Ou ça ?**_  
_**\- Bah, si je le savais je ne l'aurais pas perdu !'**_

**Chapitre 59 : Élémentaire mon cher.**

**POV Kana :**

Toc toc toc

Je lâchai un long, _très long,_ bâillement et me redressai dans mon lit. Comme je n'arrivais pas à sortir du lit, je préférais ignorer celui qui frappait à la porte et m'enfouis sous ma couette à l'abri de la lumière.

On frappa encore à la porte, et je fis la sourde oreille encore… ça ne plut pas à la personne de l'autre côté, puisque la porte s'ouvrit.  
Je ne vis pas qui c'était, comme j'étais encore sous la couette, mais je pouvais très bien entendre des pas taper sur le sol et se rapprocher et je pus également sentir le matelas de mon lit s'affaisser lorsque l'intrus vint poser ses fesses près de moi.  
C'est alors qu'une douce odeur sucrée vint délicieusement titiller mes narines. Je soulevai d'un chouya la couette et vit poser sur ma table de chevet.

\- Du chocolat !

Cette fois, la couette vola à travers la pièce pour me permettre de sortir du lit et de sauter sur le divin chocolat… mais au moment de tendre la main pour m'en emparer, il disparut.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que…  
\- C'n'est pas très gentil ça.

Je me tournai vers Ace qui me regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il tenait dans sa main le chocolat disparu. Je tendis la main.

\- Donne-moi le chocolat !  
\- Non, pas si vite. Dit-il en reculant la main. Tu n'as pas entendu quand j'ai frappé ?  
\- Si, mais…  
\- Mais tu m'as laissé poireauter 10 minutes derrière la porte.  
\- Le chocolat. Réclamai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Dit-il, un air de révolte collé au visage. Je devrais le manger moi-même et ne pas t'en laisser une miette.

Il déballa le chocolat et entama un geste pour le porter à sa bouche, mais il s'arrêta lorsque je lui sautai dessus.

\- DONNE-MOI LE CHOCOLAT ! Hurlai-je sur son dos.

Ace tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du poids que j'étais tout en tenant le chocolat hors de ma portée. Lorsque du chocolat était en jeu, que ce soit pour un jeu de carte, un questionnaire ou bien un combat, j'étais imbattable et ça Ace allait très vite s'en rendre compte.  
Il se retrouva très vite allongé sur le sol, avec moi assise sur son dos. Son bras était tendu devant lui dans le vain espoir de protéger le chocolat qui commençait à fondre, mais, cloué au sol, il n'y parvint pas et je m'emparai enfin de mon _précieux_.  
Sans plus attendre, je croquai à pleines dents, toujours assise sur le dos d'Ace qui grognait. Je m'écartai pour le laisser se relever, _sans lâcher le chocolat_.

\- Et bien. Dit-il en se relevant. On ne rigole pas avec toi et le chocolat.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de sourire en croquant un nouveau morceau de chocolat. Celui qui espère me prendre du chocolat n'est pas encore né, que ce soit dans ce monde ou un autre.

\- Bon puisque tu as fini, on pourrait peut-être rejoindre le pont ?  
\- Quoi ? Ah non… j'suis fatiguée. J'vais dormir.  
\- Ah, surement pas, il est midi passé, c'est plus le temps de dormir… aller, hop, debout !

Je m'étais recouchée dans mon lit, cachée sous la couette, mais Ace avait attrapé le matelas et l'avait renversé, me sortant du lit par la même occasion. Je me redressai, enroulée dans ma couette et fusillai Ace du regard qui rigolait. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Aller, habille-toi. Dit-il.

Boudant, je fis ce qu'il dit et troquai mon pyjama pour une tenue plus adaptée à la journée. On allait sortir lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma table de chevet.

\- Hey, Ace. Il se retourna vers moi. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon bracelet ?  
\- Ton bracelet ?  
\- Oui, celui qui était posé là. Un bracelet en breloque tout en argent.  
\- Celui que tu portes tout le temps ?  
\- Oui, celui-là !  
\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je crois même qu'il n'était pas là quand je suis rentré.  
\- Quoi ? Oh non !

Je me mis à fouiller partout, mettant la chambre sens dessus-dessous mais je ne trouvai rien.

\- Tu peux faire sans, ce n'est pas si grave.  
\- Si c'est grave ! Répondis-je à Ace. C'est un bracelet offert par Abby, il est très précieux pour moi, j'y tiens beaucoup, beaucoup.  
\- Tu es sûre de l'avoir posé là ?  
\- Oui, tous les soirs je l'enlève pour dormir et je le pose là, sur le meuble, et tous les matins je le reprends. C'est mon porte-bonheur.  
\- Si ça se trouve tu l'as laissé ailleurs, ou bien il est peut être tombé.  
\- Impossible.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as peut-être tellement l'habitude de faire le même geste que tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que tu l'avais perdu.  
\- Peut être… mais comment on va le retrouver alors ?  
\- On va refaire tout le chemin que tu as fait hier. On finira bien par le trouver.

Avec Ace on refit toute ma journée d'hier, allant ou j'avais été, marchant ou j'avais marché. Je dus même retourner sur les lieux d'un crime. J'avais été volé à manger dans la cuisine pendant que tout le monde était occupé et on avait accusé Ace car il lui arrivait souvent de voler de la nourriture. Lorsque je lui avouais, il avait beaucoup boudé avant de prendre un large sourire sadique, il avait alors dit que je lui devrais un super service si je ne voulais pas qu'il me dénonce… autant dire que j'avais un peu peur de ce service.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je me laissai tomber sur une des chaises du réfectoire et posai mon front contre le bois de la table face à moi.

\- On a dû retourner tout le navire et on a rien trouvé. Dis-je d'une voix triste.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Me dit Ace en posant sa main sur mon épaule. On va le retrouver, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.  
\- Pfff. Soupirai-je.

Au bout de la table, je vis Thatch en train de ranger des bricoles. Lorsqu'il me vit avachie sur la table, il se leva et vint vers moi et Ace.

\- Bah alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ?  
\- J'ai perdu mon bracelet… c'est Abby qui me l'a offert et j'y tiens.  
\- Ah, c'est embêtant en effet… tu as cherché correctement ?  
\- Oui, Ace m'a aidée.  
\- On a cherché sur tout le navire, on a refait toute sa journée d'hier. Répondit Ace.  
\- Je vois et vous avez demandé si quelqu'un l'a trouvé ?... si ça se trouve une personne l'a ramassé et l'a emporté avec lui.

Il y eu un moment de blanc avant qu'Ace et moi on ne se rende compte qu'on avait fait une grosse boulette. On avait peut-être cherché sur tout le bateau, mais si, comme l'avait dit Thatch, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et ramassé on ne l'aurait effectivement par trouvé.  
Je bondis sur mes pieds et tirai le bras d'Ace.

\- Aller vient, on va demander si quelqu'un l'a trouvé.  
\- Mais il y a des milliers de personnes sur ce bateau !  
\- Bah raison de plus pour se dépêcher ! Le pressai-je.

On traversa le navire, encore, mais, cette fois, on arrêta chaque personne que l'on voyait pour l'interroger, mais jusque-là pas la moindre trace de mon bracelet. On arriva devant l'infirmerie où une certaine tension semblait régner.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !  
\- Menteuse, je sais que tu le voulais. Tu n'arrêtais pas de loucher dessus… je ne pensais juste pas que tu serais assez bête pour le faire en plein jour !  
\- CE N'EST PAS MOI !  
\- HEY ! hurla Ace. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Entrant dans l'infirmerie, Ace sépara les deux infirmières qui se disputaient. L'une face à l'autre, elles se lançaient des éclairs mutuellement, si bien que l'air était plus qu'électrique autour d'elles.

\- C'est elle qui m'a volée ! Commença la blonde.  
\- C'est faux, je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Répliqua, tout aussi venimeuse, la rousse.  
\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? les interrogea Ace en les empêchant de se sauter à la gorge.  
\- Il y a quelques jours j'ai acheté un splendide collier de diamant, aussi brillant qu'une étoile. Ce midi, je l'ai sorti de mon tiroir pour l'enfiler, mais il y a eu une urgence à l'infirmerie j'ai donc dû m'absenter. Et quand je suis revenue, il avait disparu. Et c'est elle qui me l'a volé !  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? lui demanda Ace.  
\- Parce qu'elle bavait comme une limace devant, elle était jalouse parce qu'elle le voulait, elle me l'a dit.  
\- C'est vrai, j'ai dit que tu avais de la chance, mais je ne l'ai pas volé !  
\- MENTEUSE !  
\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Ace tenta de discuter avec les deux femmes, mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir écouter qui que ce soit et cherchait plutôt à s'en foutre plein la tête. Agacé, Ace sortit de l'infirmerie, les mains sur les oreilles, pour ne plus les entendre se chamailler.

Lorsque sonna l'heure du dîner, on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé mon bracelet, pourtant on avait demandé à tout le monde. C'est donc le moral dans les chaussettes qu'on alla manger. Anéantie par la perte de ce bijoux, je jouais avec ma fourchette d'un air las.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, on finira bien par le retrouver. Me dit Thatch. Et puis, on peut toujours en acheter un nouveau.  
\- Mais ce serait pas pareil… j'y tenais beaucoup.  
\- Je comprends, mais si on ne le retrouve pas il faudrait faire avec.  
\- Je sais. Dis-je en boudant.

Assit à la même table que la nôtre, se trouvait Marco. Lorsque je le vis il semblait très perplexe, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

\- Ça va pas Marco ? Lui demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, à vrai dire il ne bougea même pas quand je l'appelai. Il ne devait pas m'avoir entendue.

\- MARCO ! L'appelai-je plus fort.  
\- Q-Quoi ? dit-il enfin en levant les yeux.  
\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que t'es préoccupé.  
\- Je le suis en effet. Dit-il les sourcils froncés.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mec ? Lui demanda Thatch.  
\- C'est le log pose.  
\- Quoi ? Il ne marche plus, tu l'as cassé, le chemin qu'il montre n'est pas bon ?! Le bombarda Ace.  
\- Non, rien de tout cela… je n'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus.  
\- Quoi ? On s'exclama Ace, Thatch et moi.  
\- Je l'avais, ce matin, accroché à mon poignet pour vérifier la route et les cartes. Mais après l'avoir laissé sur mon bureau le temps de prendre une douche, il a disparu.  
\- On l'a peut être pris !  
\- Impossible, la porte de ma cabine était fermée à clef. Seule la fenêtre était ouverte. Et à moins que tu connaisses quelqu'un qui mesure moins de trente centimètre, personne n'aurait pu passer.  
\- C'est étrange. Dit Ace après un moment de silence.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Bah, Kana a perdu son bracelet. Elle affirme l'avoir eu le soir avant d'aller se coucher et ne pas l'avoir retrouvé au matin.  
\- Mais c'est vrai ! Dis-je. Je ne l'enlève jamais sauf pour dormir.  
\- Et puis. Continua Ace. Melinda a perdu un collier alors qu'elle l'a laissé dans sa cabine. Elle affirme que c'est Rosi qui lui a volé, mais elle dit le contraire.  
\- Rosi n'est pas une voleuse ! Répliqua Thatch. Elle a peut-être un sale caractère par moment mais elle ne volerait pas. Et encore moins Melinda.  
\- Et maintenant c'est toi qui dis avoir perdu le log pose.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un voleur sur le navire. Conclut Marco. Mais qui ?  
\- Si je le savais on n'aurait pas cette discussion.

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel Ace, Marco et Thatch réfléchirent. Marco fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- Très bien, je veux être mis au courant de chaque objet disparu. Mais ne parlez à personne de tout ça. Si le voleur est parmi nous, il sera plus facile qu'il ne sache pas qu'on le recherche.

Tout d'un coup je bondis sur mes pieds.

\- C'est une affaire pour Mrs Kana.  
\- Kana ? S'interrogea Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai toujours adoré les histoires d'enquêtes.  
\- Tu m'en as déjà parlé de ce Charlie Moms.  
\- Sherlock Holmes ! Rectifiai-je. Mais cette fois, ce sera mon affaire. Ne t'en fais pas, Marco, je retrouverai ce voleur et dans les délais les plus courts.

Les jours suivants, je parcourais le navire avec une attention toute particulière. Chaque fois que je croisai quelqu'un, je lui posais des questions en faisant tout de même attention à ce que je disais. _Pour ça Varo m'aidait beaucoup_.

En trois jours de navigation, on comptait plus d'une trentaine de vols et à chaque fois il s'agissait d'une personne différente. La tension montait avec le nombre d'objets volés. À chaque vol, une personne en accusait une autre et cela se finissait souvent en bagarre ou bien en réprimande des plus violentes.

\- Si on ne retrouve pas ce voleur très vite, il n'y aurait plus une seule conversation sur ce navire autre que des disputes. Dit Ace, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- Je fais ce que je peux. Ce voleur est plutôt malin.  
\- Tu n'as pas une idée sur qui fait ça ?  
\- Non, mais j'ai appris que les objets qui été volés sont principalement des bijoux ou des petit objets. Et les vols se font aussi bien en journée qu'en pleine nuit. Il y a un objet qui disparait presque chaque heure.  
\- À ce rythme-là, il n'y aurait plus rien sur ce navire.  
\- Sauf chez le voleur.  
\- Mm, pas faux. Avec tout ce qui l'a volé ses derniers jours, le voleur ne pourra pas cacher très longtemps son butin.  
\- Sa cachette doit être bien remplie.  
\- J'vais voir Marco !  
\- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Kana.  
\- On va fouiller toutes les cabines. Si le voleur est l'un d'eux, sa cabine doit être pleine à craquer.  
\- Oh oui !

Je suivis Ace et on retrouva Marco à qui on exposa ce qu'on avait découvert. Suite à ça, Marco prétexta une inspection des chambres surprise. On fit donc toutes les cabines, ouvrant tiroirs et armoires pour trouver quelque chose de louche. Mais même après avoir fait le tour de toutes les cabines, on ne trouva rien.

\- Je crois avoir assez vu de caleçons et de chaussettes pour toute une vie. Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.  
\- Bizarre. Dit Ace, perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Quoi les caleçons et les chaussettes ?  
\- Mais non !... ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'on ait rien trouvé. Avec tous les objets qui ont disparu, ce qui représente plus d'une cinquantaine d'objets,  
comment tu peux expliquer qu'on est rien trouvé ?  
\- Le voleur a peut-être trouvé une meilleure cachette.  
\- Ou alors, il a déplacé son butin pendant qu'on cherchait.  
\- Peut-être mais en tout cas pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. On va dormir et on verra demain.  
\- Ouais… tu as raison.

Il allait repartir.

\- Ace !  
\- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.  
\- T-tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Il parut surpris pendant quelques instants, puis il sourit. Je n'avais pas très souvent les joues qui rosissent.  
Souriant toujours il s'avança vers le lit et s'y installa à mes côtés. Lorsqu'il fut installé, je me blottis contre lui afin d'apprécier sa douce chaleur. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et c'est ainsi qu'on s'endormit.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Au fait merci beaucoup pour votre soutient à tous, maintenant je peut affronter la montagne de paperasse sur mon bureau avec le cœur léger.**

**Et pour ceux qui l'on fait remarquer...OUI, je suis sadique. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus un secret. hihihi !**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	61. Démon noir VS Chirurgien de la mort

**Hello !**

**Mes très cher amis nous venons de passer un cap important ! Rien que pour le chapitre précédent on totalise un total de 23 reviews, 23 vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous êtes des fous je vous jure mais vous ne saviez pas comment j'suis contente j'en pleurais !**

**Faut croire que les enquêtes policières ça un certain charme. Vous avez tous laisser vos impression et pour ne pas gâcher la surprise je ne vais rien dire si ce n'est que certain (je ne vais pas citer qui) est très près de la vérité ou du moins son raisonnement s'approche de la vérité.**

**On m'a demander aussi un chapitre spécial sur un POV Doflamingo c'est dans mes intentions ne vous en faite pas mais si à l'avenir vous avez des envie spécial pour les chapitre EXTRA rien ne vous empêche de me le faire savoir je pourrais vous faire ce plaisirs après tout je vous doit bien ça.**

**Bon je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Enlevée par Doflamingo et retenue sur son navire, Abby reprend finalement un peu de bon sens et tente de résister au grand corsaire. Malheureusement, ce dernier a d'autres cartes en main et lorsqu'Abby apprend que Law est venu la chercher, le grand corsaire lui demande de le repousser et de l'oublier et que si elle venait à refuser, il s'en prendrait sans hésitation à Kana. Pour protéger sa sœur, Abby fait donc face à Law._

* * *

**_'L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir.'_  
François de La Rochefoucauld**

**Chapitre 60 : Le démon noir VS Le chirurgien de la mort.**

**POV Abby :**

Law et moi nous nous faisions face. Ses yeux scrutaient les miens sans parvenir à cacher cette lueur de surprise qu'il avait dans le regard depuis que j'avais affirmé ne pas faire partie de son équipage.  
Derrière moi, ses mains encore posées sur mes épaules, se tenait Doflamingo. Je pouvais l'entendre ricaner de la situation. Je devais alors faire preuve d'un véritable self-control pour ne pas me retourner et l'envoyer bouler loin de moi.

\- Et bien Law, tu es bien silencieux. Fufufu. Tu l'as entendue comme moi.  
\- Je n'y crois pas. Répondit le pirate au bonnet blanc après un silence à m'observer.

Je retins un instant mon souffle. S'il n'y croyait pas, Doflamingo me le ferait payer en s'attaquant à Kana. J'inspirai un grand coup, priant pour paraitre la plus détachée, la plus distante, la plus froide possible. Je l'avais fait pendant tant d'années mais pourquoi cela ne m'avait jamais paru aussi dur qu'en ce jour ?

\- Tu n'y crois pas ? Ricana Doflamingo. Pourtant, tout montre le contraire, elle est avec moi et ne veut plus de toi. Que te faut-il d'autre pour te convaincre ? Qu'elle te tue ?  
\- Excellente idée, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même.

Law dégaina lentement son sabre et lança son fourreau vers son navire où je vis Bepo le rattraper sans mal. Mon regard de nouveau porté sur Law, je le vis se tenir en garde près au combat.

\- Je ne veux pas te combattre ! Déclarai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Comme c'est surprenant. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as peur ?  
\- Je n'éprouve aucune peur venant de toi.  
\- Bien, tu ne vois donc pas l'inconvénient d'un combat contre moi.  
\- Fufufu, mon pauvre Law. Tu ne sais donc pas à quoi tu t'exposes. Sourit Doflamingo.  
\- Détrompe-toi, je sais de quoi elle est capable.

Doflamingo, toujours dans mon dos, se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota d'une voix menaçante, que moi seule pouvait entendre, que je devais combattre Law et ne lui laisser aucune chance si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Kana.

Les lèvres pincées, je m'avançai vers Law. En chemin un homme me tendit un sabre. Il était assez grand et assez lourd, peut-être un peu trop pour moi mais je parvins à le manier suffisamment pour combattre. Je regardai un instant mon reflet à sa surface. _Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_

\- Ce n'est plus un entrainement miss. On ne joue plus avec des bouts de bois.  
\- Je ne joue jamais lors d'un combat. Dis-je sans me détourner de la lame.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Doflamingo ricaner. Trafalgar et moi nous nous regardions dans le plus profond des yeux, c'était au premier qui s'élancerait. Ce fut lui le premier : il bondit en avant, son sabre levé.  
Je pivotai sur mon pied et me glissai sur son flanc droit pour tenter de le frapper dans les côtes. Mais au dernier moment, il para habillement mon sabre et me repoussa en arrière. N'ayant pas le temps de parer son attaque avec mon sabre à cause de ma perte d'équilibre causée par sa précédente attaque, je fis une roulade sur le côté et me relevai hors de portée de son sabre.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Abby.  
\- Tu vas encore me dire que je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance.  
\- Abby, tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ! Dit-il, l'air plus grave.  
\- Que tu l'aies ou non pensé, tu savais que cela me ferait du mal.  
\- Et tu veux me le faire payer, c'est pour ça que tu l'as rejoint ?

Son visage était tellement impassible que je ne sus affirmer avec certitude à quoi correspondait l'éclat que je venais de voir dans son regard. Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas lui faire payer. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas pensé ses mots ce jour-là, je savais qu'ils les avaient dits sur le coût de la colère, alors lui faire payer et réclamer vengeance pour cela ne rimait à rien. Il valait tout aussi bien pour lui comme pour moi que je l'ignore comme je le faisais si souvent.  
Law resta silencieux. Après un instant à m'observer, il eut un sourire en coin, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. _À quoi jouait-il ?_

\- Tiens c'est étrange. Dit-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Je ne vois pas Aro, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Aro, j'ouvris des yeux ronds et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Aro, il était blessé, couvert de son sang, allongé sur le sol.  
Law avait ses yeux rivés sur moi, comme s'il tentait de lire en moi.

Inspirant un coup, je transformai mon expression ne laissant rien transparaitre, ni la peur, ni la tristesse, ni même la haine ou la colère. Mon expression devint aussi plate et dure qu'un bloc de glace, bien qu'à l'intérieur j'avais envie de pleurer et d'hurler à pleins poumons_. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe ainsi ?_

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Dis-je tout bas à Law. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il allait parler pour tenter de savoir de quoi je parlais, et obtenir plus d'informations mais je reculai d'un bond. Je laissai tomber le sabre que j'avais en main, sous le regard suspicieux de Law qui devait se demander ce que j'étais en train de faire. Me concentrant sur ma respiration, je levai les yeux vers Law. Je me mis en position d'attaque, jambes fléchies et bras tendus.

Law fondit de nouveau sur moi. Il se positionna solidement sur ses jambes et leva son sabre pour tenter de me frapper sur la gauche. Plutôt que d'essayer de contrer son attaque, j'usai de mon pouvoir et fis dévier sa lame suffisamment loin, ainsi elle passa près de moi sans me toucher alors même que je n'avais pas bougé. L'élan qu'il avait mis dans son mouvement ne lui permit pas de dévier la lame ni d'en reprendre le contrôle.

Mais cela il le comprit bien trop tard. Je lui avais déjà envoyé un coup de pied retourné au niveau de la tête.  
Sous le coup il recula de quelques pas, puis il se redressa. Sa lèvre inferieure était fendue et du sang y perlait déjà. Avec un sourire moqueur, il s'essuya le coin de sa bouche.

\- Joli. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai appris.

Je plissai les yeux. Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux puis il lança quelque chose vers moi. C'était une pièce de monnaie, _une simple pièce_. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me jetait cette pièce, je ne tentai pas de la rattraper. _Peut-être aurais-je dû la prendre ! _C'est lorsque je vis Law esquisser un sourire que je compris l'erreur que je venais de faire.

Il leva la main, et la seconde suivante il était derrière moi tandis que la pièce qui était passée dans mon dos revenait dans mon champ de vision en apparaissant là ou Law avait disparu.  
Je me doutais bien qu'il userait à un moment de son pouvoir pour créer une 'ROOM' comme il les nommait, mais j'ignorais qu'il en avait déjà créé une, _d'où ma surprise_.

Je remerciai le seigneur de m'avoir donnée de bons réflexes, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Je lui envoyai mon poing en pleine figure mais il l'évita en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis armant son propre poing, il me frappa au visage.  
Je chancelai de quelques pas, une main posée sur ma joue. Il n'avait pas frappé très fort mais la douleur était là. Il m'avait frappée au visage ! Depuis qu'on se connaissait, pas une seule fois il ne m'avait touchée au visage, ni même essayé.  
Je me redressai pour me remettre face à lui, je sentais ma joue s'échauffer suite au coup qu'il m'avait donnée mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui bouillonnait dans mes veines.

Je m'avançai vers lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et serrai le poing. Me voyant venir, il leva son sabre, il allait attaquer pour me dissuader d'avancer, mais je le devançai. Usant de mon pouvoir pour créer une poussée, je me propulsai en avant à une vitesse folle et le frappai à l'estomac de mon poing. Un coup de poing ordinaire l'aurait tout au plus fait plier quelques secondes avant de contre-attaquer. Mais mêlé à mon pouvoir, le coup n'en fut que plus violent et Law fut éjecté contre l'un des murs en bois du navire qui se brisa sous son choc. Je me redressai sur toute ma hauteur, la tête haute.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as appris… mais j'en ai aussi appris d'autres. Dis-je, les dents serrées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Law sortit des décombres. Du sang perlait de sa tempe droite et il avait perdu son bonnet tacheté qui reposait maintenant sur le sol, quelques mètres devant lui.

Alors que je le regardais s'avancer de quelques pas, quelque chose de chose s'écoula de mon nez. D'un revers de la main je constatai qu'il s'agissait de sang. Lorsque je vis le sang, je me figeai un instant puis une violente décharge me traversa la poitrine. Je resserrai les mâchoires d'un coup, les faisant claquer et posai une main contre ma poitrine.

\- Non. Murmurai-je. Pas maintenant.

Mes genoux tremblaient, me retenant difficilement debout : je tachai de contenir la douleur qu'une de mes nouvelles crises venait de provoquer. Mais très rapidement, ce fut ma tête qui fut déchirée par la douleur, mais contrairement à la douleur qui me déchirait le poitrail, ce n'était rien. Ma respiration devint saccadée et sifflante, tel un râle de mort. Mes jambes ne tinrent plus et je m'effondrai.

\- Abby ! Entendis-je Law dire.

Face à moi, je vis la sombre silhouette de son corps se précipiter vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'avais cru déceler dans sa voix de l'inquiétude.  
Ce ne fut pas Trafalgar qui me retint lorsque je chutai mais les longs bras de Doflamingo. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais sentir ses plumes me caresser le visage, seule douceur dans ce que je ressentais en ce moment, et je pouvais aussi entendre sa voix, empreinte de colère. Mais je ne comprenais pas… je ne voyais même plus rien, les larmes et la douleur me cachèrent la vue.

**POV Externe :**

Abby s'était soudainement écroulée, repliée sur elle-même, comme prise d'une intense douleur. Sa crise d'hyperventilation l'avait soudainement prise à cause des efforts pour contrôler son pouvoir mais également à cause du stress que le corsaire avait engendré chez elle.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait vue ainsi, Law avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était une fois encore sujette à l'une de ses crises. Il courut vers elle, pour l'aider mais c'était sans compter sur le flamant. D'un revers de la main, il fit apparaitre des fils qui dissuadèrent Law d'aller plus loin et porta Abby dans ses bras.

Le grand corsaire dut avouer qu'il ne savait pas quel mal frappait cette femme, la voir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas. Il en avait fait beaucoup trop pour l'avoir à ses côtés pour la laisser lui filer entre les doigts aussi bêtement. Cette femme, elle avait un pouvoir intéressant, et son cœur était sans doute aussi gelé que le sien. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu son regard, il n'y avait vu qu'un vaste et grand vide, un vide glacial quasi semblable au sien. Cette femme était destinée à aller loin, et il était le seul capable de l'y mener, elle était la seule capable de l'aider à réaliser ses plans… Et puis, il devait avouer qu'elle était d'une beauté rare et que l'enquiquiner l'amusait plus que tout.  
Mais lorsqu'il la regardait à ce moment précis, ce n'était que douleur. Il releva les yeux vers Law.

\- Que lui as-tu fais ?

Law ne lui répondit pas, mais le corsaire vit que son cadet semblait inquiet, _visiblement il n'en était pas la cause_.  
Alors que le corsaire semblait en pleine réflexion sur un moyen de sauver la jeune femme, Law fit un signe à son équipage qui comprit tout de suite le message. Le capitaine se tourna de nouveau vers Doflamingo, en train d'essayer de calmer la jeune femme qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang au point d'en laisser couler un mince filet au coin de sa bouche. Il savait que le temps était compté pour Abby, que son cœur déjà bien fragile ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Réunissant ses dernières ressources, il leva sa main et alors que Doflamingo confiait Abby à l'un de ses hommes, il usa de son pouvoir. Il inter-changea ainsi sa position avec l'homme à qui Doflamingo confia Abby. Il attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras et réitéra son geste pour fuir cette fois sur son propre navire.  
N'attendant pas que Doflamingo comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Law s'enferma à bord de son sous-marin qui plongea sous la mer.

Même si son navire était un bijou de technologie et très rapide, il ne le fut pas assez pour éviter l'attaque de Doflamingo qui perça le métal du navire sous-marin. Toutefois, les dégâts furent moins importants que ne le laissait penser le choc perpétué par le coup.  
Alors que le sous-marin atteignait une profondeur respectable, Law avait déjà conduit Abby au bloc opératoire et tachait de la calmer, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête pour l'aider.

**POV Abby :**

Bien que toujours présente la douleur s'atténuait de secondes en secondes, ne laissant derrière elle que de douloureuses courbatures et une respiration sifflante comme pour une personne enrhumée. J'ouvris les yeux, pas de beaucoup mais cela fut suffisant pour me permettre de _le_ voir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hurla presque Law. Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse entre les mains de ce type ! Regarde un peu ce qu'il a fait à Aro !

D'un mouvement de bras, il me montra le lit à coté du mien. Aro était là, couvert de bandage et relié à une transfusion. En le voyant ainsi, si près de la mort, je ne pus contrôler les larmes qui montèrent à mes yeux. Pour que Law ne me voie pas pleurer, je me cachai les yeux de mon bras.

\- Aro a presque failli se faire tuer et toi tu te pavanes avec celui qui a bien failli le tuer ! Comment tu crois que…  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Finis-je par craquer.

Je m'étais redressée d'un coup, me mettant assise face à lui. Il put alors voir mes larmes. Face à ses yeux, je baissai la tête comme pris en faute.

\- Je ne le voulais pas. Continuais-je, le corps pris de soubresaut. Mais il… il a menacé de s'en prendre à Kana. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes nouées sur mes genoux.

\- Aussi fort soit Doflamingo, il n'osera jamais attaquer les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Et puis tu es bien la mieux placer pour savoir que Kana est bien plus forte que ce qu'elle fait croire, sans compter que Portgas veille sur elle.

Mes larmes se firent moins nombreuses, j'osai lever les yeux vers Law. Il avait un air impassible et me fixait intensément dans les yeux.

\- Merci. Soufflais-je.

Il m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et m'ordonna de me reposer. Puis il partit avec son célèbre sourire moqueur aux lèvres, me laissant me reposer.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Vous avez été beaucoup à esperer qu'Abby retourne auprès de Law. Doflamingo est si mal aimer que ça?**

**Doflamingo: Je les crèverais tous ces petits traître !  
**

**Il serais plus sage de laisser une review si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à un ficellot tout frais. ****  
**

**Enfin si vous êtes toujours en vie on se voit au prochain chapitre, KISS ! ;P**

**REF chap 60 :  
****Durant le combat entre Law et Abby, Law dit '_tu n'a pas oublié ce que je t'ai appris_' et Abby répond '_Non et j'en ai appris d'autre_'. C'est un dialogue emprunter au film '_Le retour de la momie_' quand Evy combat Anck Su Namun à la fin du film.**


	62. L'Arsène Lupin du Mobydick

**Hello !**

**Nous revoila avec Kana Holmes nous allons enfin savoir qui est le voleur tant rechercher!**

**Par contre vous m'excuserer mais dans ce chapitre j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi, à la base il était très court alors j'ai tenter de meublé comme je pouvais et j'en suis pas fière. Bon après vous me direz ce qu'il en est mais de mon coté ça n'est pas mon plus beau chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Lorsque plusieurs objets se mettent subitement à disparaître sur le navire, des tensions se créent entre les pirates qui s'accusent mutuellement de vol. Afin de mettre un point final à cette affaire, Kana décide de se glisser dans les bottes de Sherlock Holmes afin d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux voleur._

* * *

_**'Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'un fait évident.'**_  
**Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Chapitre 61 : L'Arsène Lupin du Mobydick.**

**POV Kana :**

5ème jour après le premier vol répertorié… et toujours pas de voleur en vue.  
D'après ce qu'on a relevé avec Ace, cela fait maintenant 85 objets portés disparus, dont une grande majorité disparu dans le courant de la journée. On en est venu à la conclusion que notre voleur n'était pas un nocturne… enfin je crois.

\- Les vols de nuit se sont produits mardi, jeudi et hier soir. Raconta Ace à Marco.  
\- On doit bien pouvoir trouver un lien avec une personne sur ce navire. Répliqua Marco.  
\- Est ce qu'il y avait une personne qui était de garde ces trois jours-là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Pas que je sache ! Les tours de garde tournent et comme on est beaucoup sur ce navire il n'y a jamais deux fois la même personne qui fait un tour de garde dans la même semaine. Sauf s'il y a des volontaires évidement.

Je réfléchis un moment, _oui ça m'arrive_ ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait du monde sur ce navire et tomber de garde deux fois dans une semaine était plutôt rare, sauf comme l'a dit Marco, pour ceux qui se portent volontaire. Reste plus qu'à savoir qui était de garde pendant cette semaine.

Après lui avoir demandé, Marco me donna les noms de ceux qui étaient de garde durant ces nuits-là. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y avait pas deux fois le même nom et aucun d'eux n'avait été remplacé par un autre au dernier moment.

\- On n'arrivera à rien avec ça. Râla Ace.  
\- Il faut continuer à chercher.  
\- Kana, plus de la moitié du navire se crêpe le chignon à cause d'un voleur dont on ne sait rien, il m'a même volé mon collier de perle rouge alors que je ne l'enlève jamais, pas même pour dormir. Alors explique-moi comment tu veux le retrouver alors qu'on a à peine des miettes ?  
\- Parfois, une simple miette peut nous faire remonter jusqu'au gâteau. Lui dis-je.  
\- Parfois je ne comprends rien aux mots qui sortent de ta bouche ! répliqua-t-il.  
\- Hansel et Gretel !  
\- Kana, je t'aime beaucoup, énormément même, mais excuse-moi : tes mots ne veulent rien dire !  
\- Le conte de fée, tu ne connais pas ?  
\- Non, je ne connais pas ce conte de fée comme aucun autre d'ailleurs. Je ne vis pas dans les livres moi.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Peut importe… qu'est ce tu voulais dire ?  
\- Euh. Je me grattai la tête pour réfléchir.  
\- Hansel et Gretel ! dit Ace.  
\- Oh, tu connais ce conte ? Lui dis-je d'un air innocent.  
\- MAIS NON ! Je viens de te dire que je ne le connaissais pas, c'est toi qui en as parlé. Tu parlais de miette et de gâteau et de tout un tas de choses que je ne comprends pas et qui n'ont aucun sens pour mon esprit déjà pas très réveillé… je crois que je vais faire un malaise.  
\- Du calme. Rigolai-je. Je plaisantais.

Il me jeta un regard plein de reproches, mais je lui souris en lui tapotant gentiment la joue et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, il soupira longuement et détourna le regard les joues teintées d'un rose qui lui donnait un air tout à fait craquant.

\- Hansel et Gretel, c'est un conte que j'ai lu à l'orphelinat.  
\- Et quel est le lien avec les vols. Dit Ace en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
\- Oh, aucun.  
\- MAIS ALORS POURQUOI TU EN PARLES ?  
\- Si tu me laissais parler, je te le dirais. Dis-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches, vexée.  
\- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça, hein ?  
\- Mais non, mais non… Dans le conte, les enfants sont abandonnés dans la forêt par leur belle-mère qui ne les aime pas, alors pour retrouver leur chemin dans les bois, ils laissent tomber des miettes de pain pour retourner chez eux.  
\- Et ils y arrivent ?  
\- Non, les oiseaux ont mangé tous les morceaux de pain avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer et sont arrivés chez une méchante sorcière qui a voulu les manger.  
\- Je maintiens ce que je dis.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien de ce que tu racontes n'a de sens.  
\- C'est parce que tu es nul, Abby elle aurait déjà compris.  
\- Mais compris quoi ?  
\- Que c'était une métaphore ! Les miettes de pains c'est la piste du voleur qu'on essaye de retrouver et les oiseaux c'est le cafouillage du voleur pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas dire ça au début, avec des mots simples ?  
\- …non.

Ace ne comprenait vraiment rien et après il dit que c'est lui qui a la migraine… non mais je vous jure, il faut tout lui expliquer.

\- Donc. Reprit Ace. Si j'ai bien compris, le voleur sait qu'on le cherche et ferait tout pour brouiller les pistes.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mais personne ne sait qu'on cherche un voleur. Personne à part toi, moi, Marco et Thatch.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Mais le voleur ne peut pas être l'un d'entre nous. Toi, tu as perdu le bracelet de ta sœur, moi mon collier, Marco son log pose et Thatch a perdu ses lunettes de soleil préférées.  
\- Faire la victime pour ne pas être soupçonné. Souris-je.  
\- Ce qui veut dire…  
\- Si tu as été volé, personne ne peut te suspecter d'être le voleur.  
\- Thatch n'est pas un voleur. On devrait plutôt regarder qui n'a pas encore été volé, avec un peu de chance se sera lui notre voleur.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on trouve quelque chose.

On fit comme Ace avait dit et demanda qui avait été volé et qui ne l'avait pas encore été. On apprit avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne sur ce navire qui n'est pas perdu au moins un objet. La théorie qu'avait énoncée Ace tombait à l'eau.

\- Je te l'avais dit, le voleur a volé lui-même ses affaires pour ne pas se faire suspecter. Lui dis-je, toute souriante.  
\- Ou bien il y a un intrus à bord.  
\- On l'aurait déjà vu, tu ne crois pas ? Sauf s'il est invisible.  
\- Non, je refuse de croire que c'est quelqu'un du navire, c'est impossible. Personne ne volerait ses compagnons ?  
\- Personne ne tuerait ses compagnons, tu te souviens. Lui dis-je ironique.

Ace compris que je faisais référence à Teach. Il se fit alors une grimace.

\- Très bien tu as gagné… je t'écoute, qui serait assez stupide pour faire ça ?

Je réfléchis en faisant les cents pas sur le pont. Pendant ce temps, Ace me suivait du regard, les bras croisés sur son torse à grogner sur le fait que ma théorie était complètement absurde.  
Alors que je réfléchissais en parlant parfois à voix haute, je sentis quelque chose frapper lourdement sur ma tête.

\- AIE ! Dis-je en me massant la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Un truc m'a frappée la tête.  
\- C'n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas bougé. Dis Ace en levant les mains devant lui.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'est toi… tiens, regarde.

Je montrai le petit objet au sol. Je le ramassai, il s'agissait d'un petit escargophone avec une moitié en diamant. Le petit mollusque avait sur la tête une aussi grosse bosse que celle que j'avais maintenant sur la caboche. De toute évidence c'était ce qui m'avait cogné la tête, après être tombé du ciel.

\- C'est l'escargophone que Joz a perdu. Dit Ace en s'avançant pour regarder le mollusque que je tenais.  
\- Ok, mais pourquoi il est tombé du ciel, les escargots ça vole pas… normalement.  
\- On devrait peut être allé lui rendre.  
\- Moi j'aimerais plutôt savoir d'où il vient et pourquoi me l'avoir balancée sur la tête. Dis-je en boudant.

C'est vrai quoi, les escargophones ça tombaient pas du ciel, il devait certainement venir de quelque part, ou bien on l'avait balancé. Mais en dehors de moi et Ace, il n'y avait personne sur le pont.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre Ace à l'intérieur, j'entendis un curieux cri. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais il n'y avait rien, peut être que j'avais rêvé.

Ace avait rendu son escargophone à Joz qui l'avait remercié en lui demandant où il l'avait trouvé. En souriant, Ace lui avait répondu qu'il m'était littéralement tombé sur le coin du bec… _attendez une minute_.

\- MAIS OUI ! M'écriai-je soudain en faisant sursauter plus d'un.  
\- Kana qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Me demanda Ace, las.  
\- Je crois que je sais qui a volé tous les objets sur le navire. Lui dis-je en chuchotant à son oreille.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui, enfin disons que j'en ai vaguement une idée.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Viens, il faut qu'on aille voir Marco.

J'attrapai Ace par le bras et le tirai à ma suite jusqu'à la cabine de Marco. Rapidement, et quelque peu surexcitée, je lui expliquai ce que j'avais en tête. Il ne parut pas vraiment emballé par ce que je lui racontais.

\- Bah à ce train-là, on a plus vraiment de solution. Dit-il d'un air las.  
\- Alors tu veux nous aider ? Demandai-je, excitée comme une puce.  
\- 'NOUS', attend là, je ne sais même pas ce que tu prépares. M'interrompit Ace.  
\- Pas grave, je vais t'expliquer !  
\- J'espère bien parce que là je suis perdu.

Le soir même, Ace, Marco et moi on attendit dans l'ombre sur le pont. À quelques mètres de nous, j'avais laissé posé à la vue de tous un objet assez particulier : il s'agissait de l'escargophone que Joz nous avait prêté, _sans vraiment le savoir_. Le petit mollusque était endormi et reposait au centre du pont, luisant agréablement sous la lumière de la lune.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on attend là ? demanda Marco.  
\- Chut ! Répondis-je en mettant un doigt devant mes lèvres. Il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes là.  
\- Mais qui ?  
\- Le voleur.  
\- Le voleur ?  
\- Oui, j'ai monté ce piège. Maintenant chut !

Cachée dans l'ombre, je gardais les yeux fixés sur le mollusque brillant, Marco, bien qu'il semblait réticent, faisait de même en soupirant de temps à autre. Ace, quant à lui, était allongé dos contre le mur, son chapeau sur les yeux et somnolait.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais. Dit-il dans un soupir.  
\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?  
\- C'est trop grossier, il n'y a personne d'assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège.  
\- C'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama soudainement Marco.  
\- Et si, tout ce qu'on fait en ce moment, c'est perdre inutilement notre temps. Dit Ace sans relever la tête. Tout ce que cet escargophone pourra attraper c'est un rhume à rester dehors avec ce…  
\- Le voleur ! dit Marco. C'est… Kana l'a attrapé.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama Ace surpris en relevant son chapeau.

Ace se redressa et regarda l'endroit où l'escargophone avait été déposé. À la place de ne voir que le mollusque, il me vit en train de tenir le voleur dans mes mains. Car oui le voleur était petit. Ce n'était ni un homme, ni une femme… mais un oiseau.

\- Mais… mais alors le voleur, était un oiseau ! Dit Ace, complètement abasourdit.  
\- Et ouais.

L'oiseau que je tenais entre mes mains avait de longues plumes bleu ciel mélangées à quelques autres de couleur blanche. Il poussait d'étranges petits piaillements semblables à ceux que j'avais déjà entendu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Comment tu as su ?  
\- Bah ça n'a pas été facile de faire le lien. En fait, je ne pensais pas du tout que c'était un oiseau. J'ai longtemps réfléchit. Tu te souviens quand on a volé le log pose ?  
\- J'étais en train de prendre une douche. Répondit Marco.  
\- Oui, et la porte de ta chambre était fermée à clef, seule…  
\- La fenêtre.  
\- Oui. Tu as dit que personne ne pouvait y entrer à moins de mesurer trente centimètres, et là, regarde. Je montrai l'oiseau. TADA, moins de trente centimètres, à quelques plumes près.  
\- Ok, d'accord, supposons que cet oiseau soit notre voleur, où se trouve le fruit de ses vols ?  
\- Là-haut !

Je montrai du doigt le poste de vigie.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si les objets volés étaient vraiment là-haut, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on les aurait vu.  
\- Ils ne sont pas dans le nid de pie, mais en dessous.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Viens.

Suivis d'Ace et de Marco, je montai vers le nid de pie. Arrivée là, je me penchai en avant, Ace tenta de me dissuader de le faire de peur que je tombe mais je lui répondis que tout allait bien et lui confiai le petit oiseau.

Là où tous les cordages se rassemblaient, sous le nid de pie pour maintenir voile et mat, était dissimulé tout un tas de petites branches et brandilles. En fouillant un peu plus loin, je tirai quelque chose et le montrai à Marco.

\- Le log pose ! S'écria-t-il. Alors c'était vrai !

On appela tous les hommes sur le pont et on vida la cachette du voleur à plume. Tout le monde récupéra son bien. Je retrouvai enfin le bracelet offert par Abby et Ace récupéra son collier de perles rouges qu'il enfila de nouveau autour de son cou.  
Pendant que tout le monde récupérait ses affaires, j'avais gardé l'oiseau bleu ciel avec moi et Varo, le temps de lui trouver une île tranquille où on pourrait le relâcher.

\- Un pileur solitaire. Dit Marco. J'aurais dû y penser.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Cet oiseau, c'est un pileur solitaire. Un oiseau cleptomane qui adore les petits objets brillants. Il remplit son nid avec un tas de choses brillantes et les couve comme un dragon sur son or… j'aurais dû y penser dès que j'ai su que seuls les objets brillants avaient disparu.  
\- Bah, on ne peut pas penser à tous. Dis-je en souriant. Moi j'ai pensé que c'était Varo.  
_\- Hey !  
_\- En tous les cas. Intervint Thatch en venant vers nous. On peut remercier Kana.

Il passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule et sourit.

\- Sans cette petite, on n'aurait sans doute jamais retrouvé un seul de ces objets alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le navire.  
\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit te t'approprier Kana ainsi. Lui dit Ace en m'arrachant à ses bras.  
\- Sois pas si radin, Ace. Ce soir, on fête la victoire de Kana contre le voleur du Mobydick.

Comme attiré par un aimant, tout le monde nous rejoignit avec des tonneaux de rhum et de quoi manger à croire qu'ils communiquaient tous par télépathie… du moins pour faire la fête.

Bien vite, la musique, les chants et la dance envahirent le navire, accompagnés d'alcool et de bonne nourriture.  
Ace m'attira à lui, me tendant une chope.

\- A ta victoire ma belle.  
\- Non !

Il fit la grimace ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je lui offris un sourire et levai ma chope.

\- A la première victoire de l'inspecteur Kana contre le crime !

Ma chope vint percuter la sienne dans un vacarme à peine audible par rapport au brouhaha de la fête qui battait déjà son plein tout autour de nous.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**La vérité éclate au grand jour! Pour tout vous avouer au début j'avais penser accusé Varo de tout ses vols mais je me suis dit que ça serais trop facile puis j'ai vue ce documentaire sur ces oiseau bizarre cleptomane, je sais plus leur nom mais c'est oiseau volait tout est n'importe quoi et pas seulement des objets brillant, l'un d'entre eux à même voler un soutient gorge et une brosse à dents c'est pour dire.**

**MINUTE CULTURE :  
Le conte_ Hansel et Gretel_ dont je parle dans ce chapitre à des similitude avec le _Petit Poucet_ alors il se peut qu'on confonde les deux. En effet dans les deux conte les enfants sont abandonnés dans la foret et retrouvent leur chemin avec des cailloux blanc semés sur le chemin.  
Évidement il existe différentes version ou l'intrigue n'est pas tout à fait la même alors je comprendrais qu'on me fasse la remarque mais je soutient que le conte dont je parle dans ce chapitre et bien _Hansel et Gretel_ ou du moins l'une des versions du conte.  
Sachez même qu'il existe une version de _Cendrillon_ ou la belle-mère et la belle-soeur de Cendrillon tentent de la perdre dans les bois en lui demandant d'aller chercher du bois ou des fruit à cueillir. Si on ne me croie pas, Internet sera mon avocat ! ^^**

**Sur ce je vous dit au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	63. Comment pardonner

**Hello !**

**Je sais j'ai pris un peu mon temps pour ce chapitre mais j'ai une excuse...bidon mais j'en ai une...en fait j'ai totalement réécris ce chapitre parce que l'ancienne version (pas très différente finalement) ne me convenait pas.**

**Bon tout le monde s'en tape, vous voulez lire le chapitre hein? Aller je vous le laisse...BONNE LECTURE LES GENS !**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Sauvée des griffes de Doflamingo, Abby raconta à Law pourquoi elle avait été aussi distante et froide avec lui, elle lui raconta comment Doflamingo avait menacé de s'en prendre à Kana si jamais elle refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alitée à l'infirmerie après l'une de ses crises, Abby retrouva Aro qu'elle avait cru mort des suites de l'attaque de Doflamingo._

* * *

_**'Une étreinte aurait-elle suffit à faire disparaître ma tristesse ?  
Ou alors est ce que toute personne porte en elle cette triste solitude tel un fardeau.'**_  
**Nana (manga)**

**Chapitre 62 : Comment pardonner.**

**POV Abby :**

J'avais finalement passé toute la nuit dans l'infirmerie, la fatigue occasionnée par le stress, le combat, la peur et également l'usage poussé de mes pouvoirs avait eu raison de moi.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je sentais encore les courbatures, devenues familières, de mes crises. Je jetai un œil sur l'autre lit de la pièce.  
Aro était roulé en une boule de plume, son buste se levait et s'abaissait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Quittant mon lit, je m'approchai du sien pour m'y asseoir et le caressai doucement, espérant silencieusement qu'il se réveille rapidement. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, tout ce qui était arrivé était de ma faute.  
Je baissai la tête avec un air attristé collé au visage. Les yeux à demi-clos, je tachais de retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.  
Je sentis soudainement un tremblement sous mes doigts, je relevai la tête et vis qu'Aro avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Aro ! Oh mon dieu Aro, j'ai eu si peur.

J'aurais tellement aimé le serrer dans mes bras, mais afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures je me retins et me contentai de lui caresser la tête avec douceur.

\- Si tu savais combien je suis désolée… tout ce sang, bon dieu Aro, j'ai cru que tu étais mort… tu ne répondais plus à mes appels.  
\- _Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser._

Il souleva sa tête pour venir la poser contre ma main et réclamer par ce geste des caresses que je lui accordai sans hésitation.  
Aro me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après mon enlèvement par Doflamingo. Il m'expliqua que Law m'avait cherché pendant un moment avec l'aide de ses hommes et qu'ils seraient tombés sur lui dans la rue à demi-vivant.

_\- Après cela je ne me souviens de rien. Rien avant ce matin, où je te revois en pleine santé.  
_\- Presque. Dis-je dans un souffle.  
_\- Comment ça ?_

Je le regardai et il attendait patiemment une réponse de ma part. Afin de lui répondre, je lui racontai à mon tour ce qu'il s'était passé de mon côté. J'omis de lui parler du baiser que Doflamingo m'avait donné et auquel j'avais malgré moi… en fait non, un baiser auquel j'avais répondu en toute connaissance de cause.  
J'arrivai finalement au moment où Law m'avait finalement tiré des griffes du corsaire.

\- Si je n'avais pas été si naïve, je n'aurais pas fait cette erreur. J'aurais dû réfléchir.  
_\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le corsaire s'est servi de toi et du lien qu'il y avait entre ta sœur et toi.  
_\- S'il n'y avait que cela… Aro, je me suis sentie à mon aise aux côtés de Doflamingo. J'avais beau savoir qui il était, je me suis sentie comme à ma place et sa proximité ne me gênait pas autant qu'avec les autres hommes… Crois-tu que cela fait de moi un monstre ?  
\- _Abby_. Soupira tristement Aro.  
\- 'Un monstre choisit de l'être'. N'est-ce pas là tes propres mots ? Dit une voix.

Je levai la tête et regardai vers la porte qui laissait apparaître la silhouette de Law. Après un moment, il entra et se posta à quelques pas du lit dans lequel je me trouvais avec Aro. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son visage était impassible et ne reflétait aucune émotion apparente, pourtant il brillait dans son regard une étrange lueur que je ne saurais identifier avec exactitude.

\- Doflamingo est un monstre ça ne fait aucun doute, comme tous ceux qui ont choisi de le suivre. Tu ne l'as pas suivi de ton plein gré, on te l'a imposé.  
\- Il me l'a peut être imposé mais je m'y suis tout de même pliée sans une très grande résistance. Je baissai la tête pour regarder mes mains. A vrai dire, sans aucune résistance.  
\- Parce qu'il s'est servi des sentiments que tu avais pour ta sœur et aussi ceux que tu nourris à son égard. J'ignore ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs. Ajouta Law avec une mine dégoûté.

Les yeux toujours baissés vers mes mains qui se nouaient nerveusement entre elle, je n'osais pas regarder Law, dont je pouvais aisément sentir le regard sur moi.

\- Il a certains atouts non négligeables et, dans un sens, il est un homme plutôt agréable à regarder.  
\- Agréable à regarder ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
\- N'as-tu donc jamais été attiré par la vision d'une femme ?

Son visage passa de la grimace de dégoût au sourire lubrique si rapidement que cela m'effrayait presque. Il osa même me regarder de la tête au pied avec ce même air collé au visage. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les miens et qu'il vit que je le foudroyais du regard, il étira que plus encore son sourire.

\- Bien des femmes ont attiré mon regard contrairement à ce que tu penses. Mais aucune n'est à classer dans la catégorie pires vermines de la terre.  
\- Les hommes pour qui j'ai détourné le regard ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Répliquai-je. Marco est un homme droit et honnête.

Réalisant ce que je venais de dire, je pinçai les lèvres et me mordis la joue pour ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler. Je sentis également mes joues rougir méchamment sous le regard de Law.

\- Marco ? Le commandant de Barbe Blanche ? Je ne répondis pas, trop gênée et Law sourit. Alors comme ça tu craques pour le commandant ?

Je détournai le regard et même si je ne le regardais plus, je savais qu'il avait un sourire moqueur.

\- Et dis-moi un peu, sais-t-il seulement ce que tu ressens pour lui ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répliquai-je.

Il appuya son dos sur le poste de travail et croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Je vais te poser une question. Dit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux. J'attends de toi que tu me répondes sincèrement.  
\- Quelle est ta question. Dis-je méfiante.  
\- On sait toi et moi que sans cet équipage, tu irais retrouver ta sœur et '_ton beau commandant'_ dans le même temps. Admettons que je te donne la possibilité de quitter mon équipage… Que choisirais-tu de faire, rejoindras-tu ta sœur ou resteras-tu ici ?

Dire que je fus surprise par sa question était un euphémisme. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé avoir une question à me poser, je m'étais imaginée bien des demandes de sa part, même qu'il en vienne à se payer ma tête, _pour ne pas changer_, mais pas du tout à ça.

Avant de donner ma réponse je réfléchis tout de même. Il m'avait demandé de répondre en toute franchise, je devais bien lui dire ce que je pensais réellement. _Mais que pensais-je ?  
_J'échangeai un regard avec Aro qui me retourna mon regard et attendait lui aussi ma réponse. Il dut se passer plus d'une minute pendant laquelle je réfléchis intensément à sa question.

\- Le fait de ne plus être auprès de ma sœur m'attriste grandement et sans le cacher j'avoue avoir eu à plusieurs reprises l'envie de la rejoindre… cependant…

Le visage de Law s'était étrangement assombri lorsque j'avais révélé vouloir rejoindre Kana, mais lorsqu'il m'entendit prononcer ce dernier mot, il avait relevé soudainement ses yeux pour croiser les miens.

\- Notre séparation à moi et Kana n'est pas en soi une si mauvaise chose, que ce soit pour elle comme pour moi. C'est un tournant important dans notre relation, un cap qu'il nous faut surmonter. Et puis…

Je marquai une pause. C'était comme si l'air me manquait. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire une telle chose un jour, ni même que cela soit aussi dur à avouer. Les mots me brulaient pourtant la langue mais les prononcer semblait impossible.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration, fermant un instant les yeux et les ouvris de nouveau pour les lever vers Law qui, toujours appuyé sur le bureau, me regardait avec un léger sourire mesquin… de toute évidence, il devait avoir deviné ce que je voulais annoncer.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais cela mais… mais je me suis finalement, et bien malgré moi, attachée à cet endroit, et je mentirai en disant que je n'aime pas être ici. Je crois que cela me manquerait de ne plus être à bord de ce navire… Donc pour répondre à ta question, si je devais choisir… je resterais.

Je soufflai un bon coup, voilà cela était dit. Law n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est que son sourire s'était agrandi et dévoilait ses dents blanches. Depuis le temps que je voyageais avec lui, _et ses hommes_, j'avais appris que ce genre de sourire était le genre qui cache quelque chose de louche. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, _trop près en ce qui me concerne_, il se pencha pour que son visage soit à ma hauteur.

\- Alors comme ça je te manquerais ? dit-il un sourire plus que fourbe collé au visage.  
\- Q-quoi ? Dis-je après un moment de silence. Il n'était pas uniquement question de ta personne. Il y a d'autres hommes sur ce navire.  
\- Mais je suis le capitaine, je représente cet équipage, donc en disant que l'équipage te manque, tu sous-entends que JE te manque.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, avant de finalement me souvenir que cela ne servirait à rien d'autre que de lui faire le plaisir de lui donner raison. Je préférai garder le silence et détourner le regard en boudant.  
Law se redressa et me regarda en train de bouder sans pour autant effacer son sourire amusé.

\- Enfin, il est normal que tu restes. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que tu restes à bord, ce serait du gâchis.  
\- Du gâchis ? L'interrogeai-je.  
\- Qui rangerait ma cabine et la salle d'opération si ce n'est toi ?

Outrée et vexée, je fis la moue, gonflant les joues et croisant les bras sous ma poitrine comme le faisait si souvent Kana. Dans ses moments, je pensais souvent qu'elle me rappelait une enfant prise en faute ou bien fâchée.  
Souriant malicieusement, Law se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais avant qu'il n'aille trop loin je m'étais levée et lui avais attrapé la manche de son sweat. Surpris, il se tourna vers moi.  
Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur moi, je ressentis soudainement une étrange gêne, pas que son regard me gêna mais plutôt ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors que je ne parlais toujours pas. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, c'est ça ?  
\- Mais non, voyons ! Ta présence ne m'est pas des plus indispensables seulement j'ai… je… je voudrais…  
\- Quoi, tu voudrais quoi ?

J'inspirai une nouvelle fois et levai les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivée… et je… je crains de ne pas trop savoir comment m'y prendre…  
\- Et moi, c'est toi que je ne comprends pas. Explique-toi plus clairement.  
\- J'aimerais m'excuser… auprès de l'équipage… mais j'ignore comment je dois m'y prendre… que dois-je faire ?

Après un moment de flottement, Law qui avait un air neutre se mit à rire et à se plier en deux. J'échangeai un regard avec Aro qui était au moins aussi surpris que moi et ne voyait pas plus que moi ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que j'avais annoncé.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle ! Je suis bien sérieuse !  
\- C'est ce qui est drôle. Alors comme ça, miss Abby veut se faire pardonner ?  
\- Oui, j'y tiens. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.  
\- C'est très simple. Dit-il en se redressant et en arrêtant de rire, mais pas de sourire. Si tu commençais par aller les voir. Ils sont tous dans la salle de repos en ce moment.

J'hésitai un moment, tous les voir en même temps et leur parler… _j'en tremblais déjà_. Mais je devais le faire, j'avais trop attendu, je devais aller les voir et commencer par leur présenter des excuses et espérer qu'ils veuillent bien me pardonner. L'idée qu'ils ne veulent pas écouter mes excuses et qu'ils me rejettent m'effleura l'esprit mais disparut très vite, emportée par ma détermination. Au moins, je ne pourrais pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé.

Je pris délicatement Aro dans mes bras, sa présence me serait des plus indispensables et m'aiderait beaucoup. Je m'engouffrais dans le couloir et Law m'emboita le pas vers le salon. Sur le trajet il ne dit rien, gardant sans cesse son sourire de fourbe –à croire qu'il était né avec.

On arriva bien vite dans le salon, trop vite à mon goût. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête : que devais-je dire, qu'allais-je faire s'ils ne veulent pas écouter ?

\- _Aies confiance en toi et ils t'écouteront._ M'encouragea Aro. _Dis-leur simplement ce que tu ressens_.

Law fut le premier à entrer dans le salon, le brouhaha qui y régnait se fit moindre. J'entrai à mon tour.

\- Abby ! M'appela joyeusement Shachi. On commençait à croire que tu ne te réveillerais plus.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? M'interrogea Penguin en voyait ma mine peu rassurée.

Je m'avançai plus avant dans la salle et inspirai un grand coup, à croire que je ne faisais que ça ces dernières heures.

\- Je suis désolée ! Dis-je d'un coup et très rapidement.

Il eut des murmures et des regards interloqués de parts et d'autres de la pièce. Law, lui, était parti s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- On s'est joué de moi, on a usé de ma faiblesse pour me faire dire et faire des choses que je ne voulais pas… vous allez surement me dire que je ne fais que chercher des prétextes pour justifier mes actes et faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je sais très bien que je suis également responsable et non une simple victime.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, ne faisant que faire croitre mon malaise. Mais j'avais commencé alors je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai été stupide et aveugle cela m'a conduit sur un chemin périlleux… J'ai bien conscience que ces simples mots n'effaceront pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, mais j'espère grandement que vous puissiez me pardonner et oublier tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

Le silence me répondit et se maintint pendant des minutes qui me parurent être des heures. Mes poings étaient serrés, j'avais peur qu'ils ne me pardonnent pas, qu'ils me rejettent et ne veuillent plus de moi. Après ce que je leur avais fait, ils en avaient tout à fait le droit. Même si on m'avait manipulée, j'avais tout de même fait des choses, pour la plupart impardonnables. En fin de compte, j'avais été celle qui avait fait le plus de mal et…

\- Bien sûr qu'on te pardonne ! Ricana Penguin. Qu'est ce qu'on serait si tu n'étais pas là !  
\- Ce serait moins animé c'est sûr… quoique c'est déjà bien animé. Sourit Shachi.  
\- Arrête un peu ton baratin ! Le gronda Penguin. De toute façon, il n'est pas question qu'elle parte. Alors moi je lui pardonne tout et puis tu n'y es pour rien, cet emplumé de corsaire s'est juste servi de toi.  
\- Moi je ne lui pardonne pas !

Alors que tout le monde souriait en acceptant mes excuses, Losc lui s'était levé bien droit en frappant du point sur la table et avait crié ses mots. Dès lors, le silence était retombé et tout le monde se tournait vers lui, tandis qu'il avançait vers moi avec un regard dur et sévère que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Losc ? L'interrogea Shachi. Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas lui pardonner ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire… elle est partie avec l'ennemi et nous a tourné le dos.  
\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que Doflamingo s'est servi d'elle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Me défendit Penguin.  
\- Doflamingo l'a peut être influencée, mais toute la faute ne lui revient pas. Abby a aussi sa part de responsabilité. Sans compter qu'elle s'est battue contre le capitaine, ce qui est considéré comme une trahison !  
\- Mais elle s'est excusée !  
\- Ce ne sont que des mots ! Qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'elle ne recommencera pas demain et de son propre gré cette fois ?  
\- Mais…  
\- Non, Penguin ! Le coupai-je d'une voix sèche. Losc a raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela, quand bien même cela avait été un piège. Il m'était interdit de douter de vous, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à penser aussi négativement de cet équipage qui maintenant est désormais le mien. Et si mes paroles ne suffisent pas, je suis prête à faire des efforts afin de montrer que je suis réellement membre à part entière de cet équipage !

Le silence qui suivit mon annonce fut lourd et chargé de tensions. Penguin et Shachi nous regardaient successivement Losc et moi. Ils devaient attendre qu'une seule chose, _comme moi d'ailleurs_ : la réponse de Losc à ce que je venais de dire.  
Celui-ci tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et expulsa lentement sa fumée blanche, puis… _il rit_.

\- Bien. Dit-il enfin.  
\- Quoi comment ça 'bien' ? L'interrogea Shachi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et pourquoi tu parais aussi content ?  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! L'accusa Penguin.  
\- Il fallait bien qu'elle le dise non ? Ricana Losc, puis il me pointa du doigt. Tache donc de ne pas faillir à ta tache. Je considère ce que tu viens de dire comme une promesse. Il te sera dorénavant impossible de revenir sur ta parole et tout le monde ici en est témoin… tu fais maintenant partie pour la vie, que je te souhaite longue et heureuse, de l'équipage des pirates du Heart.

Losc me tendit sa main, attendant que je la prenne en retour. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, je lui serrai la main sans m'attendre à ce qui allait suivre. Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma main, il me tira en avant et me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle, presque fusionnelle.  
Ne se faisant pas prier certains des autres membres dont Shachi et Penguin se joignirent à ce câlin, entourés par les rires bien heureux de l'équipage.

Toujours sur son fauteuil, Law afficha un large sourire triomphant.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Dit-il.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Séquence émotion pour ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Ref chapitre 62:  
La question que pose Law à Abby sur le fait qu'elle devrais choisir entre rester et partir. Ce n'est pas les même dialogue mais la forme est la même que lorsque Iris, la déesse de la discorde pose une question à Simbad dans le dessin animé '_Simbad la légende des 7 mers_'**

**Au prochain Chapitre KISS !**


	64. L'anniversaire de Kana 1ére partie

**Hello les gens !**

**j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas poster.**

**Vous allez vous marrez jusqu'à maintenant je pensais avoir déja publié ce chapitre et j'était sur le point de poster le chapitre 64 sans avoir mis le 63, heureusement que j'ai vérité. Du coup je poste le 63 aujourd'hui et surement le 64 demain ou après demain pour me faire pardonner cette affreuse négligence.**

**Assez parloté bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment :  
**_Après que divers vols aient eu lieu à bord du Mobydick, Kana se proposa pour se glisser dans les bottes de son idole littéraire, Sherlock Holmes, et enquêter sur ces mystérieux vols. Cherchant jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi faire, Kana finit en fin de compte à trouver le coupable qui était en réalité un oiseau chapardeur. Et ainsi, la grande Kana résolut sa première enquête. À la suite de cette mésaventure, les pirates continuèrent leurs aventures._

* * *

**_'J'ai un truc pour se souvenir à vie de la date d'anniversaire de sa femme : il suffit de l'oublier une fois!'_  
Michel Galabru**

**Chapitre 63 : L'anniversaire de Kana. 1ère partie.**

**POV Kana :**

\- YOUPIIIII !

Il était à peine 5 heure du matin pourtant je courrais, sautais et gigotais d'un bout à l'autre du navire en pleine forme. Bien entendu, _plus personne ne pouvait dormir._

\- Qu'est ce… qui lui arrive ? demanda en baillant Marco devant qui je passais pour la énième fois.  
\- Va savoir. Lui répondit Ace tout aussi épuisé. Depuis qu'elle est réveillée elle est comme ça.

Les deux hommes étaient assis, _avachis_, à une des tables du réfectoire et comptaient le nombre de fois où je passais devant eux comme on compte les petits moutons pour s'endormir.

\- Tu devrais lui demander ? Proposa Marco la tête contre le bois de la table.

Ace leva les yeux et me regarda passer devant lui une fois de plus. Il soupira bruyamment et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur la table dans un _BOOM _bien sonore.

\- J'peux pas… j'suis crevé. Dit-il d'une voix grave.  
\- Il va bien falloir qu'on lui demande ce qui lui arrive.  
\- J'passe mon tour, fais-le toi.  
\- C'est ta copine, assume ! Gronda Marco.  
\- THATCH ! Appelai-je.

Le cuistot en chef venait tout juste de rentrer dans le réfectoire. Contrairement à Ace, Marco et tous les autres, il semblait en forme. Je lui sautai dans les bras et parlai à toute vitesse.

\- J'suis contente que tu sois là, j'ai plein de chose à te dire. Il va falloir faire des choix et renoncer à quelques petits trucs pas très importants, mais ce n'est pas grave du moment que ça te convient et que ça me convient aussi. J'suis sûre que se sera parfait. OUIIIII !

Et je repartis dans mon tour de France, _version Mobydick_. Thatch, pas très certain d'avoir tout compris, rejoignit Ace et Marco à leur table.

\- Salut, vous deux.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Rigola Thatch.  
\- Il nous arrive ça ! Dit Ace en me pointant du doigt.  
\- Kana ? Et bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
\- Tu m'as appelée ? Arrivai-je à côté de Thatch.  
\- Je leur demandais seulement ce qui leur arrivait. Répondit Thatch en me montrant Ace et Marco.  
\- Oh, ils sont fatigués ! Répondis-je l'air de rien. Mauvaise nuit sans doute.  
\- C'est ta faute, à hurler et courir de si bon matin. Râla Ace.  
\- Mais…  
\- Grogne pas comme ça. Lui reprocha Thatch. C'est sa joie de vivre, rien de plus.  
\- Ouais bah pas besoin d'être aussi démonstrative, en tout cas pas avant 10h minimum, j'veux dormir. Tant que je n'ai pas mon taux d'heure de sommeil, je ne suis pas en forme.  
\- C'est sûr tout le monde ne peut pas avoir 20h de sommeil par jour ! Répliqua Thatch ironique.  
\- Et puis comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi en forme toi, d'abord ?  
\- Si tu veux avoir un déjeuner, il faut bien que je me lève tôt pour avoir le temps de tout préparer.

Les laissant se chamailler, je m'éloignai en faisant la moue. Ils ne voulaient même pas m'écouter et en plus Ace m'avait criée dessus.

\- _En même temps c'est un peu normal. Hurler et courir dans tous les coins de ce très grand navire. C'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient de mauvaise humeur et qu'ils grognent à tout va, sans compter qu'il est tôt et que les humains peuvent se montrer très désagréables s'ils n'ont pas leur quota de sommeil. Je crois même savoir que tu en es un parfait exemple. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas qu'on vienne te réveiller de si bon matin… maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qui t'a tirée du lit de si bon matin_.

Je n'écoutais Varo que d'une oreille alors que j'allais vers le pont où je croisai, _percutai_, Joz et terminai sur le cul. L'homme de diamant m'aida à me relever et remarqua mon air boudeur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive petite Kana ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
\- C'est eux ! Dis-je en montrant les garçons dans le réfectoire qui se chamaillaient encore.  
\- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?  
\- Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter et en plus Ace m'a grondée en disant que j'étais trop démonstrative à propos de ma 'joie de vivre'.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Mais c'est un jour spécial, alors c'est normal… du moins plus que d'habitude.  
\- Un jour spécial ? Me coupa Joz. Comment ça ?  
\- Bah… aujourd'hui c'est…

**POV Externe :**

Alors que Thatch et Ace se chamaillaient devant un Marco des plus fatigués et peu préoccupés par ses collègue, Joz les rejoint et frappa un bon coup sur le bois dur de la table, faisant stopper dans la seconde le vacarme provoqué par les deux hommes.  
Tout ceux attablés à cette table tournèrent leurs regards vers Joz qui semblait quelque peu en colère.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Joz ? Lui demanda Thatch. Toi non plus tu n'as pas eu ton quota de sommeil, comme l'autre marmotte.  
\- Vous ne comprenez dont rien ! Les gronda Joz.  
\- HEIN ? Dirent en cœur Ace, Thatch et Marco.  
\- Vous n'avez pas vu Kana ?  
\- Bah si, justement c'était difficile de la manquer. Répondit Ace. Elle courait partout en criant dieu sait quoi.  
\- C'est vrai. Affirma Thatch. Elle parlait très vite aussi, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
\- Vous êtes des idiots ! Surtout toi Ace, Kana t'aime plus que n'importe qui ici et toi tu la rejettes.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas rejetée, je lui ai seulement fait comprendre qu'elle faisait trop de bruit.  
\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle était aussi heureuse aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, mais ça ne devait pas être très important.- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as pas écouté.  
\- Bon, c'est vrai, mais qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de me dire tout, ça c'est un peu mes affaires, non ?  
\- Non, tu n'es pas tout seul, on aime tous Kana comme une sœur ici.  
\- Je le sais mais…  
\- Où veux-tu en venir, Joz ? Le coupa Marco.  
\- C'est son anniversaire !  
\- Ooooohh ! Dirent en cœur tous ceux présents.

**POV Kana :**

C'était bien la première fois depuis que je suis sur ce bateau que j'me retrouvais cloitrée dans ma chambre avec le moral à zéro et également la première fois que mon moral est aussi bas le jour de mon anniversaire.

_\- Te fais pas de bile, ils s'en remettront. Et si tu allais leur parler ?  
_\- Non, pas envie. Boudai-je en me cachant sous ma couverture. Ils vont encore me crier dessus.  
_\- Mais non, je suis sûre que Joz leur a répété que c'est ton anniversaire.  
_\- Non, si il l'avait dit, Thatch ou même Ace serait venu me voir pour me faire des excuses. Là, ça fait 20 minutes que je suis là et personne n'a cherché à venir me voir.  
_\- Ils s'en veulent surement énormément et n'osent pas venir te déranger de peur que tu t'énerves.  
_\- Bah ils ont raison : j'suis en colère ! Grondai-je.

Je m'enfonçai encore plus sous la couette et boudai plus encore.

\- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Abby était là ! Grondai-je d'une voix attristée. Mais elle n'est pas là, Abby n'a jamais raté un seul de mes anniversaires.

Je commençai à renifler de plus en plus fort, signe que des larmes se pressaient devant les vannes de mes yeux.

\- Abby me manque tellement… ça va faire bientôt 1 an qu'on ne s'est pas vues.  
\- _Mais tu lui parles souvent._ Me rappella Varo.  
\- C'est pas pareil. Je ne peux pas la serrer dans mes bras, je ne peux pas sentir son parfum, je ne peux pas la voir… j'veux la voir !  
_\- Allons, allons ne pleure pas… tu crois vraiment que si Abby était là elle aimerait te voir pleurer, le jour de ton anniversaire en plus ?  
_\- Non.  
_\- Alors tu vas te relever, sortir de cette chambre trouver Ace et tous les autres et leur expliquer quel jour on est, et si personne ne t'écoute et bien il ne te restera plus qu'à te faire entendre comme tu sais si bien le faire.  
_\- OUAIS !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues, repris un sourire et affichai une mine déterminée.

\- Même les sourds pourront m'entendre !  
_\- Vas-y doucement, le but n'est pas de les rendre sourds eux même.  
_\- Je sais ce que je vais faire !

Je sortis de ma chambre et marchai d'un pas lourd et décidé vers le pont. Il était midi, _saperlipopette_, _j'étais restée à me morfondre dans ma chambre longtemps_ ! Tant pis, et puis ça tombe bien : tout le monde doit être au réfectoire.

Je traversai rapidement le pont et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte du réfectoire lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Marco qui, lorsqu'il me vit, se précipita pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- K-Kana ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bah, j'fais partis de cet équipage, t'as oublié ? Laisse-moi passer, j'ai des choses à vous dire à tous.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'entreras pas là dedans.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que… Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Parce que je te l'interdis.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas juste !  
\- Je suis le capitaine et commandant de flotte, j'ai le droit de t'interdire le passage.

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à défier son ordre et tenter d'entrer quand même, il m'attrapa le bras et me fit reculer.

\- Kana, écoute ce que je te dis ou je serais obligé de te faire enfermer dans ta cabine jusqu'à la fin de la journée !  
\- Mais aujourd'hui c'est…  
\- Non, non, non, pas la peine de trouver des excuses.  
\- Mais…  
\- Kana ! Insista-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- D'accord. Dis-je en boudant. Mais laisse-moi au moins voir Ace.  
\- Il est parti… en mission.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Où ? Et puis pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ?  
\- Bah… avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, il avait peur que tu lui en veuilles, alors il a préféré te laisser seule pour te laisser le temps de te calmer.  
\- Et bah c'est raté, quand il reviendrait tu pourras lui dire que JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !

Sur ces derniers mots je tournai les talons et filai à toute allure vers ma chambre et me jetai dans mon lit où je me cachai. La fatigue dut au fait que je m'étais levée super tôt me retomba soudain dessus et je m'endormis les larmes aux yeux.

Je me réveillai des heures plus tard lorsque quelque chose cogna à ma porte. Me redressant en me frottant les yeux, je vis que le ciel était déjà sombre et en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur, je vis qu'il était 19h passée.

Je voulus me recoucher, mais mon estomac fit un bruit si grand qu'on aurait cru que j'avais mangé Bepo. Je sortis les pieds du lit et me levai. J'ouvris la porte sur laquelle on avait frappée, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse, tant pis. Varo n'était pas là non plus, pourtant je me souvenais l'avoir vu me suivre après ma première sortie… elle devait surement être dehors à profiter de l'air frais du soir.

D'un pas lent et peu enthousiaste, je marchai vers le réfectoire, lorsque je me souvins que Marco m'y avait interdit l'accès.

\- Il ne va pas me laisser mourir de faim quand même.

J'en vins à me demander pourquoi il m'avait empêchée de passer et pourquoi il ne voulait pas que j'entre dans le réfectoire. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial, ou bien les garçons avaient fait une grosse bêtise… mais quand même, de là à m'interdire d'entrer.

Je devrais peut être en parler à Abby… elle gronderait à coup sûr Marco et tous les autres et se mettrait en colère contre eux. Abby se mettait rarement en colère, il lui arrivait de gronder et de montrer les dents mais ces fois-là n'étaient rien comparées aux véritables colères d'Abby et, dans ce cas-là, elle était vraiment effrayante. Ça doit être pire maintenant avec ces pouvoirs, elle pourrait détruire tout le bateau… ce serait dommage, mais au moins Marco et les autres ne me traiteront plus comme ce matin.  
Je souriais tristement.

\- Tu parles d'un anniversaire.

En arrivant sur le pont, il n'y avait personne c'était complètement désert il n'y avait même pas de lumière. La seule source de lumière provenait du réfectoire. On pouvait voir sous la porte quelques éclats de lumière traverser.

Sans même chercher pourquoi, _merci curiosité_, je me dirigeai vers la porte. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien, pas même un pet de mouche. Je posai alors ma main sur la poignée et poussai la porte.

D'abords, je fus éblouie pas la lumière qu'il y avait, je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir clair et ensuite je fus rendue sourdre lorsque j'entendis pas loin de 500 personnes me crier…

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Avant même de pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose, une dizaine de mains me tirèrent en avant. On me tendit une choppe qu'on remplit d'un liquide brun/doré, on m'entraina ensuite devant un immense gâteau au glaçage multicolore et où mon nom était écrit avec de la crème. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je comptai 18 bougies toutes allumées qui n'attendaient plus qu'une chose.

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Me demanda Thatch tout souriant. Vas-y, souffle tes bougies.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et tombèrent sur le sol sans un bruit.

\- Bah tu pleures ? demanda Marco. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je relevai la tête et tous purent voir que malgré mes larmes, un large sourire ornait mon visage. Si je pleurais ce n'était que parce que j'étais triste ou déçue, bien au contraire : j'étais heureuse. Je sautai au cou de celui qui était le plus proche, à savoir Thatch.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Dis-je à tout le monde.

Des rires et des cris de joies retentirent dans toute la pièce. Lorsque le silence revint, j'essuyai mes larmes, pris une grande inspiration et soufflai d'un coup mes 18 bougies. Dès lors, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, couplés avec des applaudissements et le bruit de choppes qu'on cogne les unes contre les autres pour trinquer.  
Après avoir bu une longue gorgée de ma choppe, je regardai dans l'assistance, cherchant un visage en particulier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 18 ans ? Me demanda Thatch en posant son bras sur mon épaule.  
\- Bah pour l'instant c'est pas bien différent, mais ça va venir. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je rentre dans le réfectoire.  
\- En effet. Dit Marco. On voulait te faire une surprise et rattraper notre comportement de ce matin.  
\- Ouais, on ne savait pas que c'était ton anniversaire. On l'a su que lorsque Joz nous l'a dit. Alors on a eu l'idée d'organiser cette fête surprise pour toi.  
\- J'étais en colère ! Dis-je en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Thatch. J'ai cru que vous alliez oublier, que je ne comptais pas.  
\- Dis pas ça p'tite tête, tu comptes énormément pour nous. T'es notre petite sœur. Me sourit Thatch. On est désolés que tu aies pensé tout ça.  
\- Pas grave… vous vous êtes bien rattrapés.

Thatch, Marco et moi, on échangea un sourire lorsque je me rappelai quelque chose.

\- Au fait ou est Ace ?... je ne crois pas l'avoir vu.  
\- Oh ! Dit Thatch. Bah en fait…  
\- Il n'est pas rentré. Le coupa Marco. Il a dit qu'il serait de retour avant la fête, mais visiblement il a eu quelques complications.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?  
\- Bah…  
\- Tu as dit qu'il était en mission, mais c'était quoi cette mission ?  
\- Il nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, c'est important pour lui.  
\- Important ? Qu'est ce qui est plus important que mon anniversaire ?

Les deux hommes furent de plus en plus gênés. Thatch était sur le point de me dire où était Ace, mais Marco l'en empêcha. Je n'obtins alors pas la moindre information.

\- Hey Kana ! M'appela Vista. Tu devrais venir voir.

Légèrement déprimée, j'avançai vers Vista qui lissait sa moustache avec un large sourire. D'ailleurs, tout ceux devant qui je passais avaient un large sourire, ça en devenait ridicule. Qu'est ce qui les faisait rire comme ça, _ma tronche_ ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je à l'épéiste à moustache.  
\- Regarde un peu par là.

Il me montra un point du navire d'un mouvement de la main. Je m'approchai du bastingage nommé et regardai au loin. Lorsque je vis ce pourquoi on m'avait appelé, un sourire semblable à celui que je trouvais ridicule sur les autres se dessina sur mon visage.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**alors alors qu'est ce qui peut bien attendre Kana et ou est partie Ace? ça vous le saurez en continuant de lire cette fic...ouais je sais c'est du chantage...mais ça fonctionne. ^^**


	65. L'anniversaire de Kana 2éme partie

**Hello !**

**Cette fois on se retrouve pour la seconde partie de l'anniversaire de Kana, j'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu vos retour pour la première partie.  
**

**Sinon mis à part ça j'ai un peu zieuté les chiffres et on en est déja à presque 50 000 view ! J'en revient pas vous vous rendez compte 50 000 paire de petit yeux en train de lire ma fic j'ai du mal à m'en remettre ya de quoi hurler de joie !  
Ensuite il y a en tout et pour tout 370 review (bande de fous), 108 follower (et ça monte chaque jour d'avantage) et enfin 85 mis en favoris ! JE VOUS AIME !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Suite à l'histoire 'Doflamingo', Abby, pleine de remords, jura de faire des efforts avec les membres de l'équipage et accepta définitivement d'être considérée comme membre à part entière de l'équipage du Heart._

_De son côté Kana s'enthousiasmait à propos de son 18__ème__ anniversaire mais ressentit néanmoins un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de savoir que ce serait son premier anniversaire loin de sa sœur._

* * *

**_'J'ai toujours été frappé par le comportement d'ivrogne des enfants en bas âge : ils bégaient, titubent, trébuchent, passent sans transition du rire aux larmes et réciproquement.  
Qu'est-ce que ce serait si, en plus, ils buvaient de l'alcool !'  
_Roland Topor**

**Chapitre 64 : L'anniversaire de Kana. 2ème partie.**

**POV Abby :**

Debout face à une baie vitrée donnant sur les fonds marins, j'affichais un regard vide bien que mon esprit était préoccupé.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive.

Après un léger sursaut, je me tournai vers Losc qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il vint se tenir près de moi face à la baie vitrée. On discuta plusieurs longues minutes lorsqu'on l'appela. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Je vais rester ici encore un moment.  
\- Très bien, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai au poste de commande.

J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu puis il partit. Je replongeai aussitôt dans ma contemplation des fonds marins.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui te tracasse_ ? m'interrogea Aro perché sur mon épaule.  
\- _Que je lui dise ou non, cela ne changera rien à la situation.  
__\- A t'entendre ça avait l'air important. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
__\- C'est l'anniversaire de Kana… mais ne pouvais-tu pas entendre mes pensées ?  
__\- Depuis que tu as renforcé ton esprit je ne peux entendre que tes pensées les plus fortes, et ce que tu veux bien me communiquer. Les heures de méditations et les derniers évènements y sont surement pour quelque chose_.  
\- Mm…

Les minutes passèrent et devinrent des heures. Midi sonna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Law.

\- Encore là ! Dit-il sans émotion. Losc m'a dit que tu étais là la dernière fois qu'il t'a vue, mais je ne pensais pas t'y trouver encore.  
\- J'aime bien cet endroit… c'est…  
\- Reposant. Finit-il à ma place. Quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je me détournai de lui pour regarder au travers de la baie vitrée et regardai un grand poisson doré passer. Je pris une inspiration pour lui dire la vérité, mais en relevant la tête mon regard capta un mouvement étrange au travers de la vitre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui, à la surface, se déplaçait très rapidement vers nous. Law, qui me regardait, attendant une réponse, ne le remarqua pas. Je le lui fis remarquer et il s'approcha pour regarder à son tour. Il plissa un instant les yeux. Ça n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de nous et cela continuait de se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Law sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, je l'entendis appeler plusieurs membres de l'équipage qu'il invita à le suivre.

Regardant une dernière fois par la vitre, je vis que ça s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du navire. On ne voyait plus qu'une petite tache noire. Au moins aussi curieuse que Kana, je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai rapidement vers le pont. Ce n'était pas, _contrairement à ce que j'avais d'abord pensé_, un monstre marin. C'était…

\- Ace ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Abby te voilà ! dit le prénommé en venant vers moi.

C'était bien Ace, il était venu en utilisant son étrange petit navire fonctionnant à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il vint rapidement vers moi et m'attrapa le poignet pour me tirer vers le bord du pont.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi, rapidement.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je, surprise. Qu'y a-t-il ?... il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que…  
\- Non, non il n'est rien arrivé de grave, seulement c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui… je voulais simplement lui faire une surprise.  
\- Oh… je vois.

Un doute étant levé, je suivis Ace jusqu'au bastingage. Mais à mi-chemin, je me sentis partir en arrière, quelqu'un m'avait attrapée l'autre bras et m'avait tirée, me coupant dans mon élan. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Law.

\- Pas si vite, Poings Ardents. Dit Law en foudroyant Ace du regard. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir librement avec un membre de _mon_ équipage.  
\- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, Doc, donc ne viens pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
\- Tout ce qui concerne les membres de mon équipage me concerne également. Abby n'ira nulle part, sans compter que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois subitement l'emmener.

Ace envoya à Law un regard noir : de toute évidence le jeune pirate de Barbe Blanche ne devait pas apprécier que Trafalgar lui tienne tête. Afin d'éclaircir la chose, et également afin d'éviter un bain de sang, je me mis entre les deux hommes.

\- Je vous en prie, cessez tout cela ! Leur dis-je, puis je me tournai vers Law. Ce que j'ai voulu te dire tout à l'heure, avant qu'Ace n'arrive c'était qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Kana et, avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais été loin d'elle.  
\- Kana était triste de savoir que sa sœur ne serait pas là pour fêter son anniversaire. J'ai eu alors l'idée de venir jusqu'ici pour la ramener et ainsi faire la surprise à Kana.

Law ne dit rien et dévisagea Ace, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Souriant d'un air malicieux, _comme à son habitude_, Law s'avança.

\- Abby n'ira nulle part…  
\- Mais t'es bouché, je viens de dire que c'était important ! Hurla Ace.  
\- …Nous y allons tous. Termina Law sans faire attention à Ace.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Portgas. Bien que Kana soit la jeune sœur d'Abby, elle a également fait partie de cet équipage… pour un court laps de temps. Il est bien normal que nous soyons tous présent. Et puis, on ne raterait pas une fête de ce genre, pas vrais les gars ? dit-il en s'adressant à ses hommes.  
\- OUAIS ! Bien dit capitaine ! Répondirent les hommes en hurlant de joie.

C'est ainsi que, bien plus tard dans la soirée, on arriva près du navire de Barbe Blanche. Dès que je mis un pied sur le pont de ce dernier, Kana me sauta dans les bras en hurlant sa joie et en me répétant qu'elle était heureuse de me voir.

\- Tu peux remercier Ace pour être venue nous chercher. Lui dis-je en montrant Ace.  
\- Oui !

Elle fondit à toute vitesse vers Ace, lui attrapa la tête dans ces mains, lui dit merci en souriant à pleines dents et _l'embrassa_. Aux alentours, il y eut des sifflements et des rires moqueurs.

Quant à moi, je devais avouer ne pas m'être encore faite à cette idée. Je savais que Kana et Ace étaient ensemble… mais je ne m'étais encore jamais imaginé ce côté-ci d'une vie de couple. Ce qui expliqua mon air renfrogné.

\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est la fête non ?  
\- Marco ! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui.  
\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir après tout ce temps.  
\- ABBY ! Hurla Kana en me sautant dans les bras. J'ai plein de chose à te dire !  
\- Et j'ai hâte de les entendre.

Kana et moi, on passa une grande partie de la fête à parler, du moins Kana parlait et moi j'écoutais. La voir si épanouie, si heureuse et son sourire… tout cela m'avait manqué. À un moment, Shachi vint voir Kana et lui proposa d'aller danser. Ne refusant jamais une danse, Kana l'attrapa par le bras et ils se mirent à danser. Je devrais peut être le mettre au courant sur le fait que Kana est inépuisable en danse… _non, _laissons le juger de lui-même.  
Marco vint s'assoir près de moi après m'avoir donnée une nouvelle choppe remplie.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on vous croisait toutes les deux. Soupira Marco.  
\- Cela fait en réalité 8 mois.  
\- Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi. Tu es différente.  
\- Je n'ai pas changé si c'est ce que tu entends.  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu m'as l'air plus épanouie.  
\- Pas autant que Kana. Elle a l'air de bien se plaire ici.

Si Marco remarqua mon subtil changement de sujet, il n'en dit rien et accepta volontiers de suivre la conversation.  
Emportée par la fête, je bus plus de verre d'alcool que je ne pus en compter, ce qui expliquait surement le fait qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mes joues, et de tous mon corps en général, mais contrairement à ceux qui m'entourait je gardais un semblant de lucidité… lucidité qui semblait être à deux doigts de disparaître à tout instant. Ma vision s'était grandement floutée et mon sens de l'équilibre, _déjà pas très glorieux_, était catastrophique raison pour laquelle je manquais de tomber. Par chance Marco qui était encore à côté de moi me rattrapa.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes la boisson pour cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ? Se moqua gentiment Marco.  
\- Cela serait bien sage en effet. Dis-je en mettant une main sur mon front. Je crois que je vais aller me rafraichir quelque peu.

Je marchai, _titubai_, vers l'intérieur du navire à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Je passai devant la cuisine, mais le nombre trop grand de personne me dissuada de la traverser. Je fis un détour et me dirigeai cette fois vers la salle d'eau un peu plus loin.

Nom d'une chouette, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'étais obligée de m'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Boire autant n'était pas une si bonne idée et il était inutile de préciser que je ne répéterais pas l'expérience de sitôt.

\- Abby ?

Je me retournai un peu trop vite et manquai de tomber, mais des bras secourables vinrent me rattraper et me remirent sur mes pieds. Je levai enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard gris orage de Law. Il me tenait doucement, _mais fermement_, à bout de bras pour m'empêcher de saluer le sol.

\- Tu as bu ?  
\- Cela n'est-il pas évident. Dis-je ironiquement en levant les bras.  
\- Et où allais-tu comme ça ?  
\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
\- Simple curiosité… alors ?

Il n'y a bien que lui pour être aussi calme et aussi menaçant en même temps. Mais mon cerveau noyé dans des brumes d'alcool ne le voyait pas, je me détournai de lui et m'apprêtai à repartir… quand un haut le cœur me prit, je crus être sur le point de vomir. Une main sur ma bouche, je tentais de me calmer, lorsque j'y parvins et que mon envie de vider mes entrailles fut passée, je levai de nouveau les yeux pour voir que Law n'avait pas bougé et qu'il me regardait encore.

Pourquoi restait-il planté là ? N'avait-il donc personne d'autre à aller enquiquiner ! Je voulus le lui dire, mais je me sentis tout d'un coup très mal. Law me rattrapa une fois de plus par les épaules.

\- Viens avec moi.

Lâchant un soupir, il me prit le bras et me conduit dans les couloirs. Très vite, je vis qu'on était revenus sur le pont toujours aussi bondé et bruyant… ce qui me fit mal à la tête et me fit salement grimacer. Traversant la foule, on atteignit les cuisines. Law me fit asseoir sur une chaise un peu à l'écart et s'éloigna quelques secondes, du moins ce qui me parut être des secondes. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait un verre d'eau frais qu'il me mit dans les mains.

\- Bois ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et fis lentement couler quelques gorgées le liquide glacé dans ma gorge. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'éteindre le feu dans ma gorge.

\- Tout ! M'ordonna une fois de plus Law alors que j'allais reposer le verre.

Ce n'était pas fini ces ordres ! Je ronchonnai et le fusillai du regard. Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage furieux. S'il n'était pas content, pourquoi restait-il ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé, moi ! La tête me tourna soudainement, je portai une main à mon visage… bon sang pourquoi diable m'était-je fichue dans un état pareil ?

Je portai rapidement le reste du verre d'eau à ma bouche et le vidai. Je me sentis légèrement mieux, _mais pas assez_. Des mains tatouées me prirent le verre des mains et le posèrent sur une table.

\- Maintenant je te raccompagne, tu en as eu assez pour ce soir.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire, mais mes jambes étaient tellement molles que je préférais l'écouter, mais avant…

\- Je… je dois voir Kana.

Une fois de plus, Law soupira rageusement. Il m'aida à me lever _et à marcher_ pour me conduire sur le pont. On chercha tous les deux Kana du regard. Je fus la première à la trouver et le dit à Law… mais il ne réagit pas, cherchant encore où pourrait se trouver ma jeune sœur. Le trop plein de bruit qu'il y avait l'empêchait de pouvoir m'entendre sans compter que ma voix ne portait pas très loin.

Le cerveau trop brouillé pour penser clairement, je ne pris pas le temps de me poser des questions et attrapai le bras de Law et le tirai pour qu'il se penche vers moi.

\- Elle danse là-bas ! Lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Ainsi penché vers moi, quelques-unes de ses mèches folles me chatouillèrent le visage et son odeur vint frapper avec force mon nez. Surement l'alcool et la fatigue qui me firent penser une telle chose, mais je trouvais cela… agréable, et une délicieuse sensation monta en moi et me noua l'estomac. Mais elle disparut bien vite lorsque Law se redressa, n'ayant rien remarqué.

\- Reste là, je vais la chercher. M'ordonna-t-il une fois de plus.

Il allait partir avant de finalement se tourner vers moi. Il m'attrapa le menton et leva mon visage à sa hauteur. Une agréable sensation de picotement et de douce chaleur m'envahit les joues.

\- Tu ne bouges pas de là, compris miss.  
\- Où pourrais-je aller ? Dis-je en chuchotant à peine.

Il parut satisfait puisqu'il tourna les talons pour aller chercher Kana qui dansait à l'autre bout du pont.  
Je restai là, plantée comme un piquet dans le sol à attendre. Me retenant au bastingage contre lequel Law m'avait laissée, je tachais de ne pas tomber et de garder un tant soit peu mon équilibre.  
Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, faisant chuter ma lucidité déjà bien entamée. La musique n'aidait pas énormément, elle était forte, il y avait trop de bruits aussi et trop de lumières. Je ne tenais plus, ma tête était trop douloureuse.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Au fait s'il y a un POV spécial que vous vous voir dans _Les Chapitres Spéciaux_ je suis toute ouïe. J'ai déjà presque fini celui de Doflamingo il devrais arriver dans le mois...si tout va bien. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre KISS !**

**REf chapitre 64:  
Lorsque Abby est saoule et que Law la trouve dans un couloir du navire = 50 nuances de Grey et expérience perso. ^^ ATTENTION L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé...n'en abuser pas ça ne fera pas venir Law ni même Ace...ni perpsonne d'autre. à la limite vous pourrez seulement voir des flamant rose danser le french cancan, mais pas Doflamingo vous méprenez pas. ^^'**


	66. L'anniversaire de Kana 3ème partie

**Hello !**

**Sans plus tarder passons tout de suite à la 3ème et dernièer partie de l'anniversaire de Kana.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Afin de faire la surprise à Kana, Ace partit chercher Abby. Law refusant de laisser Abby seule, décida de venir avec tout l'équipage pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kana.  
Durant la soirée, Abby but plus que de raison et devint saoule. Lui venant en aide, Law décida de la raccompagner mais Abby refusa de partir avant d'avoir revu une dernière fois sa sœur. Law partit donc chercher Kana._

* * *

_**'Tout l'art réside dans le fait de devenir adulte sans devenir vieux.'**_  
**Frank Lloyd Wright**

**Chapitre 65 : L'anniversaire de Kana. 3ème Partie.**

**POV Kana :**

Je dansais encore avec Shachi lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sans perdre mon sourire, j'me tournai vers Law.

\- Hey, Law tu veux qu'on danse ?  
\- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Suis-moi.  
\- Ok. Désolée Shachi, on continue plus tard.  
\- Pas de soucis. Dit-il complètement épuisé. Merci capitaine.

Il s'éloigna et alla s'affaler sur le sol près de Penguin en train de draguer une des infirmières en rose.  
Je suivis _en sautillant_ Law qui s'éloignait du centre de la fête pour s'approcher du bastingage. Arrivé là il s'arrêta, regarda dans tous les sens avant de grogner en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il venimeux. J'avais demandé à Abby de m'attendre ici.  
\- Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?  
\- Il faut la retrouver !

Il ne répondit pas à ma question et se mit à rechercher sur le pont une trace d'Abby. Parce que je voulais aussi la voir, je l'aidai à la chercher. On fouilla le pont, passant, slalomant entre ceux qui dansaient ou tentaient seulement de tenir debout, moi-même je devais avouer avoir un peu le tournis. Je n'aurais pas dû tourner autant en dansant, à force c'est gerbant.

\- Elle n'est pas sur le pont visiblement. Dit Law en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Elle est peut être partie chercher un autre verre. Lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- J'espère que non.  
\- Bah pourquoi, elle a bien le droit de boire. C'est la fête, non ?  
\- Là n'est pas la question. Abby a eu son taux d'alcool pour la soirée.  
\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, j'en suis sûre.

Law ne dit rien et me regarda avec un air bizarre.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'inquiéter pour elle.  
\- Abby est très débrouillarde tu sais. Elle n'a jamais voulu s'appuyer sur les autres ou être dépendante de quelqu'un.  
\- Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle dépendait de toi dans un certain sens.- Mais non, voyons.  
\- …Dis-moi, Kana.  
\- Oui, quoi ?  
\- Tu as bu ?  
\- Oui. Dis-je tout sourire.  
\- Je vois, ça explique le fait que tu te balances ainsi.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'on s'était arrêtés, j'avais remarqué comme un balancement mais j'avais mis ça sur le dos du navire en pensant que c'était simplement à cause des vagues. Mais maintenant que Law le disait, c'est vrai que je me balançais. Je tentais de m'arrêter, mais je trébuchais.

\- Oups. Ahahaha !  
\- Il y a des jours où je me pose des questions à votre sujet.  
\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de vous supporter.  
\- Bah, c'est évident. Dis-je un large sourire sur les lèvres. Parce que tu nous aimes.  
\- Ne prend pas trop tes rêves pour la réalité, miss. Dit-il après un moment de silence et avec un sourire en coin. Bon, retrouvons ta sœur avant qu'elle ait la bonne idée de passer par-dessus bord… si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Il reprit sa marche, empruntant cette fois les couloirs du navire en espérant trouver une trace d'Abby.

\- Abby n'est pas aussi stupide ! Répliquai-je.  
\- Non, mais elle est d'une maladresse incroyable. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu une personne aussi maladroite.  
\- Y'a Cora !  
\- Quoi ? Me demanda Law en s'arrêtant soudainement.  
\- Bah quoi… Cora était bien maladroit lui aussi non. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, je me souviens qu'il tombait tout le temps… Et _vlam_ par terre ! Dis-je en faisant de grands signes de mains, manquant de peu de peu de crever un œil à Law avec mon doigt.  
\- Mais comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Bah Abby ne t'a pas dit ? La dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle, elle m'a racontée que tu étais au courant de notre '_secret'_.  
\- C'est vrai… je ne m'y ferais jamais… que sais-tu d'autre ?  
\- Oh, plein de choses de presque tout en vérité… mais Abby m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne. Dis-je avec un large sourire.  
\- Et poing ardent… il est au courant ?  
\- Non… il n'y a que toi.

Il ne dit rien, mais je pus voir sur son visage un léger sourire avant qu'il ne reparte à la recherche d'Abby.

20 minutes, ça faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'on cherchait Abby mais rien pas un signe, nada, N-A-D-A !

\- Bon sang, mais où est-elle ! Gronda Law.  
\- On pourrait demander à Aro.  
\- Tu le comprends toi aussi ?  
\- Bah oui, Aro était mon gardien à moi aussi avant que Varo ne le remplace. Dis-je comme une évidence. Un jour, Varo m'a dit que je pourrais être n'importe où dans le monde, elle saurait me retrouver. Elle m'a dit aussi tout un tas d'autre truc, mais j'écoutais déjà plus.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?  
\- De quoi ? Que Varo était une pipelette ? Bah ce n'est pas une surprise puisque…  
\- Non, je parlais d'Aro. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qu'il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Abby ! On se serait évité ce temps perdu !  
\- Oh ça… bah t'as pas demandé.

Law se passa la main sur le visage d'un air furieux et las, puis il se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Il faudrait voir à arrêter la boisson, miss. Toi comme ta sœur… vous êtes intenables après cela.  
\- Et tu n'as rien vu !  
\- Ce que j'ai me suffit… bon, demande à Aro où est Abby.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et appelai Aro, et pas qu'en pensée. Il mit du temps à répondre… _il dormait_.

\- _Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?_ Bailla Aro.  
\- _J'veux savoir où est Abby ?  
__\- Tu n'étais pas avec elle ?  
__\- Oui et non ! Alors ?  
__\- Elle est sur le pont avec l'autre blondinet… maintenant laisse-moi dormir.  
_\- Hein ?  
\- Alors ? Me demanda une fois de plus Law.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'elle était sur le pont avec… quelqu'un.

Fronçant les sourcils, Law marcha sur ses pas et retourna vers le pont. Je le rattrapai et dus trottiner derrière lui pour garder son rythme. Parce que j'étais saoule, je me prenais souvent les murs en essayant de marcher droit et, lorsque ça arrivait, je rigolais. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je rigolais : c'était plus fort que moi. _Fichtre que c'était diabolique l'alcool_ !

On arriva finalement sur le pont. Sans perdre un instant Law tourna son regard vers ceux qui dansaient, je fis pareil et je la vis, Abby était là, dans les bras de Marco.

\- Ah alors c'était lui le blondinet dont parlait Aro. Evidemment, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Dis-je en me donnant une tape sur le front.

Marco était en train d'aider Abby à avancer, la soutenant fermement. Je devinais à sa démarche cascadeuse qu'elle ne tenait debout que grâce à lui. Peu à peu, Marco éloigna Abby des autres et du bruit.  
Je tournai la tête vers Law, mais il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai du regard et le vit en train d'avancer vers Marco et Abby. Je le suivis en trottinant.

\- Pourquoi ai-je fait une telle chose ? Entendis-je dire Abby. Je ne crois pas retenter une telle expérience ce sitôt.  
\- J'y veillerais personnellement ! Intervint gravement Law.  
\- Ah, tu es là ! Lui dit Marco.

Law allait parler à Marco et, au vu de son air sombre, ce n'était pas pour lui dire des gentillesses, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'arrivai et les bousculai tous les trois.

\- Oups désolée !  
\- Kana tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Me dit Marco.  
\- Hey, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée… et puis tu peux l'être toi aussi.  
\- Vraiment et pourquoi ?  
\- Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on cherche Abby. Law a dit qu'il l'avait laissée quelques secondes et qu'elle avait disparu.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé à l'instant.  
\- Quoi ? Dit Law, il se tourna vers Abby. Mais où étais-tu alors ?  
\- Aux toilettes… avec tout cet alcool, mon estomac n'a pas tenu… et une furieuse envie de vomir m'a gagnée.  
\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
\- Si je l'avais fait… c'est sur ta personne que j'aurai rendu mon déjeuner et non dans les WC.  
\- Bah ce n'est pas grave ! Dis-je en tapotant le dos d'Abby. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Faut juste connaitre ses limites, hein, grande sœur !  
\- Tu peux parler tu n'es pas très fraiche non plus ! Me fit remarquer Marco.  
\- Hey je ne suis pas la seule, regarde !

Je montrai divers endroit sur le navire où étaient disséminés les corps déjà endormis de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu tenir face aux flots d'alcool. Ace faisait d'ailleurs partie de ceux que je désignais, mais l'alcool ne devait pas être seul responsable pour cette fois, puisqu'il dormait le nez en l'air avec un morceau de viande dans une main, qui tenait par miracle dans les airs.

\- Triste spectacle. Nota Law.  
\- Il serait peut-être temps de mettre fin à cette fête. Conclut Marco.  
\- C'est un peu tard pour ça. Lui dis-je en rigolant. Tout le monde est déjà étalé sur le sol, complètement épuisé.  
\- Je crois bien que je ne vais pas tarder à les suivre. Dit Abby.

On se tourna vers elle. Ses jambes qui la maintenaient mollement debout se mirent à flageoler comme des flamby et sa tête se mit à dodeliner de droite à gauche.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Lui dis-je.

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que les yeux d'Abby se fermèrent et que ses jambes plièrent sous son poids. Elle venait de tomber dans les pommes. Par chance Marco la tenait suffisamment bien pour qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre.

\- Ouah ! M'exclamai-je. Vous avez vu, j'ai des super pouvoirs !  
\- Elle s'est seulement évanouie, Kana. Me dit Marco. Il faudrait peut-être la coucher.  
\- J'm'en occupe. Intervint Law en s'approchant d'Abby.

Marco l'aida à la prendre correctement dans les bras puis il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu devrais en faire autant.  
\- J'suis pas fatiguée !  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Tu auras à peine posé ta tête sur l'oreiller que tu te seras endormie.  
\- Mais, et Abby, je voulais attendre qu'elle se réveille.  
\- Tu pourras toujours lui parler après qu'elle se soit reposée. Dit Law. Avec ce qu'elle a bu ce soir, elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain.  
\- Bon d'accord… mais je veux dormir avec elle alors !  
\- Comme tu veux ! Soupira Marco. Je préviendrai Ace s'il te demande.

Marco s'éloigna, nous laissant moi et Law qui portait Abby dans ses bras. On se dirigea vers le sous-marin, et on alla dans la chambre d'Abby.

\- Oh ! M'exclamai-je en découvrant la nouvelle chambre. Elle est chouette sa chambre.

Law ne fit pas attention à moi et déposa doucement Abby dans son lit, la couvrant ensuite d'une couverture. Gémissant doucement, Abby se positionna plus agréablement dans son lit, sans se réveiller.  
Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et regardai Abby dormir. Je glissai l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, dégageant son visage lisse.

\- Finalement Marco avait raison. Dis-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'endormie.  
\- A quel propos ? M'interrogea Law.  
\- Il disait que nous séparer toutes les deux ne pouvait que nous aider. Même si ça me manque de ne plus la voir aussi souvent, je suis contente qu'elle soit partie avec toi… depuis que nos parents sont morts, Abby n'a plus jamais fait confiance à personne. Elle avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal en retour.  
\- Elle m'a déjà dit tout ça. Dit Law.  
\- Ouais, je sais. L'histoire avec Doflamingo et tout, et tout.

Law parut surpris que je sache une telle chose.

\- Abby n'a jamais eu de secret pour moi, pas plus que j'en ai pour elle. Dis-je pour me justifier. Mais au moins ça prouve ce que j'dis.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Qu'Abby commence à te faire confiance, ou plutôt qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Dit Law en regardant Abby endormie. Elle dit faire des efforts, mais je ne les vois pas.  
\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas regarder. Je connais très bien Abby et je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait d'immenses efforts. Rien que le fait qu'elle participe à cette fête est une preuve qu'elle a changée. Avant Abby restait en retrait, évitant de se mêler aux autres. Rappelle-toi à Milano.

Je le vis réfléchir, il fixa alors son regard sur moi montrant qu'il voyait de quoi je parlais.  
Après cette entrevue, Law jugea bon de nous laisser dormir. Il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'allongeai près d'Abby et me blottis contre elle. Automatiquement, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'endormir.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Après cette brève mais utile coupure dans l'histoire on reprend sérieusement le fil au chapitre suivant alors accrocher vous. ^^**

_**ATTENTION :  
**_**_Vous le savez surement mais en se moment c'est la période des examens et comme tout étudiants qui se respecte j'ai moi aussi des cours à réviser et des examens à passé, donc le rythme de parution risque d'être assez lent et irrégulier plus que maintenant. MAIS pas de panique je me rattraperais dès que tout ça sera fini._**

**AU prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	67. Les rêves les sombres prennent vie

**HELLO !**

**J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre. Je sais combien certain attende de nouveau chapitre avec une impatience monstrueuse et je m'excuses mais examens oblige, je doit bien réviser. sinon sachez bien que je passerais mon temps à écrire, j'adore ça c'est tellement plaisant de pouvoir écrire des histoires...hop, hop, hop je m'égare. assez de blabla et place au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Abby et les pirates du Heart rejoignirent les pirates de Barbe Blanche dans le but de fêter l'anniversaire de Kana. Durant la fête, l'alcool coula à flot et ni Abby ni Kana n'échappèrent à la sentence qui attend chaque buveur. Law, de son côté, apprit de la bouche de Kana qu'Abby avait changé. S'il ne notait pas lui-même ses efforts, son épanouissement et son ouverture de cœur n'échappèrent pas à sa sœur._

* * *

_**'Prends garde seulement à la rêverie : c'est un bien vilain monstre qui attire et qui m'a déjà mangé bien des choses. C'est la sirène des âmes ; elle chante, elle appelle ; on y va et l'on n'en revient plus.'**_  
**Gustave Flaubert**

**Chapitre 66 : Les rêves les plus sombres prennent souvent vie.**

**POV Abby :**

Voilà déjà plus de 3 semaines que nous avons quittés les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, que nous avions rejoints pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kana.  
Je m'étais mentalement promise de ne plus toucher à l'alcool, ou du moins, à ne pas en boire autant que ce soir de fête.  
Bien que ce fût une soirée agitée, je m'y étais bien amusée et revoir Kana m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle était tellement heureuse et n'avait pas perdu son beau sourire, bien au contraire : le fait d'avoir l'amour d'Ace n'avait fait qu'embellir son sourire.

Alors qu'un nouveau jour se levait, on arriva aux abords d'un morceau de terre à peine plus grand que l'une de ces petites îles des caraïbes. L'eau de mer encerclant cet îlot était d'un bleu turquoise. Rien qu'en se penchant on pouvait voir une multitude de petits poissons colorés frétiller au fil des faibles courants.

\- Hey Abby ! M'appela Shachi. Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner ?

La chaleur estivale et le panoramique ne pouvaient que pousser les hommes à aller se baigner, raison pour laquelle Shachi, Penguin et quelques autres étaient en train de nager dans l'eau transparente.

\- Tu sembles oublier que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, je ne peux nager.  
\- Si tu restes assez près de la plage, tu ne risqueras rien, et puis, on est là.  
\- Je… non, non. Je vais rester sur la plage et profiter du soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me reposais sur le sable vêtue d'un haut de maillot de bain noir couvert par une veste légère et un short court, une ombre me recouvrit. Je me retournai à peine que je me faisais renverser l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau de mer sur la tête.  
Lorsque cette pluie forcée s'arrêta et que je pus ouvrir les yeux, je vis le groupe de garçon rigoler, Shachi tenant encore dans ses mains l'arme de ce crime. Le seau.

\- Oups désolé, je crois que je t'ai mouillée ! Dit Shachi d'un ton amusé, faisant rigoler les autres derrière lui.

Je me levai doucement, retirant ma veste gorgée d'eau. À seulement 3 mètres devant moi, les garçons s'en payaient une bonne tranche, riant à en perdre leur souffle.  
Regardant autour de moi, je repérai une noix de coco. Sans me poser plus de questions, je la ramassai la balançai sans retenue vers l'homme au bonnet vert. Lorsqu'il reçut le projectile, il tomba le nez dans le sable. Le choc fut si violent qu'une énorme bosse lui poussa sur la tête. Voyant cela, les autres filèrent se cacher.

\- Hey regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Hurla Frost en arrivant sur la plage.

On se tourna vers lui, il ramenait dans ses bras l'équivalent d'un plein panier de fruits rouge vif. Il nous rapporta avoir trouvé ces fruits dans un arbre solitaire. En regardant on pouvait compter une dizaine de fruits bien murs et délicieusement appétissants. Frost les apporta dans sa cuisine pour les laver et trouver comment les cuisiner.

Lorsque le soleil déclina dans le ciel, la température chuta brutalement. Je rentrai dans le sous-marin pour me changer et me rendis en cuisine où Frost s'activait à préparer le diner.  
Sur le plan de travail, les fruits trouvés plus tôt reposaient dans un panier. Ils avaient été lavés, on pouvait voir encore quelques gouttes d'eau. Ils ressemblaient énormément à des mangues et semblaient aussi juteux qu'une tomate bien mure. L'envie de mordre dedans était de plus en plus tentante.

\- Tu peux en prendre un si tu veux. Me dit Frost en me souriant. J'en ai suffisamment pour faire une bonne compote.  
\- Merci.

Je pris un fruit et le portai à ma bouche, mais au moment même où j'allais croquer dedans, on m'attrapa le poignet et on guida ma main ailleurs. Je tournai la tête pour voir Law croquer dans le fruit que je tenais encore en main.

\- Délicieux. Dit-il en me regardant de son air fourbe.  
\- Si tu en voulais, il y en avait plein dans ce panier. Lui dis-je d'un ton plein de reproche.  
\- Oui, mais je voulais goûter celui-là.  
\- Et bien régale-toi. Lui dis-je, énervée, en lui tendant le fruit.  
\- J'ai dit que je voulais goûter.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais cela ne le fit que sourire d'avantage. Sous ses yeux, je croquai alors à mon tour dans le fruit. J'en oubliai presque ma rancœur lorsque le fruit délicieusement fruité coula dans ma gorge, dégageant sur son passage un merveilleux goût à la fois sucré et tellement fruité.  
Frost sourit face au visage que j'affichais, faut dire que ces fruits étaient un régale, dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.

Le soir même, après le diner, les garçons firent une partie de carte. Je restai quelques temps avec eux pour jouer puis je m'installai sur le canapé pour lire un peu. Mais la fatigue eu raison de moi, je m'endormis.

_Il faisait sombre, les murs qui m'entouraient étaient d'acier et oppressants. Mais le plus oppressant était cette ombre qui me pourchassait. Je ne savais rien de cette ombre, mais elle me poursuivait, tentant de m'attraper, un couteau à la main. D'un revers du bras, le couteau m'effleura l'épaule, juste assez pour crée une légère estafilade. Tombée, je me relevai rapidement et repartis en courant pour finir quelques mètres plus loin dans un cul de sac. Je voulus me retourner pour rebrousser le chemin, mais l'ombre sertie de deux yeux rouge me bloqua la route. Elle me regarda quelques seconde avant de bondir sur moi son couteau en avant._

\- Abby ! Abby réveille-toi !

Je me débâtis un instant, le temps de faire le point et d'apercevoir le visage de Penguin face à moi. Je regardai autour de moi : j'étais dans le salon, assise sur le canapé où je m'étais assoupie, mon livre encore ouvert sur les genoux.

\- Tu t'es endormie. Me dit Penguin. Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens comme si tu avais la mort aux trousses… Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Il m'aida à me lever et me souhaita une bonne nuit.  
De retour dans ma chambre, je me changeai pour enfiler une tenue pour la nuit. Mais un picotement attira mon attention. Sur mon épaule se trouvait une légère coupure pas très profonde mais juste assez pour provoquer un léger saignement. Je n'avais pas souvenir de m'être coupée à cet endroit si ce n'est… _dans mon rêve_.

_\- Ils sont bien mouvementés tes rêves._

Je sursautai et eus un mauvais réflexe qui se solda par la destruction du miroir face à moi.

\- _7 ans de malheur, c'est pas malin.  
_\- Pas malin, cela est entièrement ta faute. Tu m'as fait peur Aro et regarde un peu. Ne pouvais-tu pas te manifester autrement ?

Je soupirai et regardai un fois encore la coupure sur mon épaule avant de penser que ce n'était rien de grave et que ça disparaitrait au bout de quelques jours.

\- Ma chère Abby, permets-moi de te dire que tu as une mine affreuse. Me dit Losc le lendemain matin à mon entrée dans le réfectoire.  
\- Je m'en doute bien… je n'ai pas cessé de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Il m'a été quasiment impossible de dormir calmement.  
\- Et sinon, tu t'es fait ça comment ? M'interrogea Shachi.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, il me montra d'un geste du doigt mon cou. Je portai ma propre main sur la zone désignée et fus surprise d'y ressentir une douleur. En regardant ma main, j'y trouvai quelques gouttes de sang. Je me levai précipitamment et me regardai dans le reflet du hublot.  
J'avais dans le cou une longue estafilade faiblement saignante semblable à celle que j'avais sur l'épaule mais dans le cou… comment diable n'ai-je pas senti cela avant ?

\- Tu devrais peut être aller voir le capitaine. Ça a l'air profond quand même.

Losc me tendit une serviette qu'il me demanda de poser contre ma blessure et il me conduisit vers la cabine de Law, où ce dernier devait encore se trouver, étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans le réfectoire avec les autres. On frappa à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Losc ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cabine du capitaine. Ce dernier se trouvait assis sur le bord de son lit, nous tournant le dos. Il ne devait pas avoir passé une meilleure nuit que la mienne, vu qu'il se tenait le visage dans les mains.  
Alors que Losc continuait de rapporter ce que j'avais, Law tourna très lentement la tête vers nous. Toujours dos à nous, il attrapa un t-shirt qu'il enfila avant de venir vers nous.  
J'enlevai la serviette qui contenait le léger saignement jusqu'à maintenant et Law put y déposer son regard. Il l'examina un moment avant de me demander de m'asseoir sur son lit pour soigner tout cela. Losc fut congédié et Law commença à me soigner.  
Il ne dit rien et s'activa à la tâche qui était de soigner cette blessure d'origine inconnue… ou pas si inconnue que ça.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait une autorisation pour ça. Se moqua Law.  
\- Elle va te paraitre bizarre. Il ne dit rien, se concentrant sur ma plaie. N'as-tu pas fais de rêves ou eu d'étranges hallucinations qui t'auraient frappé tant elles étaient réelles ?

Law se figea quasi instantanément pendant moins d'une seconde avant de reprendre l'air de rien ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu as déjà eu de ces visions.

Ce n'était pas une question et il le comprit bien. Il soupira et recula, son travail finit. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et pinçait les lèvres, comme si quelque chose le gênait.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Dit-il enfin.  
\- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel je me souviens m'être blessée, une blessure semblable à celle-ci. Dis-je en désignant mon cou. Je refuse de croire qu'il puisse s'agir d'une simple coïncidence.  
\- Si ça n'en est pas une, à quoi doit-on ces rêves et ces visions ?  
\- Je ne le sais pas.  
\- Ce ne sont que des rêves, ça passera. Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Law me chassa littéralement de sa cabine, refusant d'entendre ce que je voulais dire. Il ne montra pas le bout de son nez de toute la journée, préférant rester cloitré dans sa cabine. Et bien soit, qu'il y reste !

De mon côté, j'avais interrogé les garçons sur ces faits étranges de rêves et d'hallucinations, mais personne ne semblait en avoir eu. En fin d'après-midi, alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon un livre en main, un coup de fatigue me prit soudainement. Après avoir baillé, je vis quelque chose passer rapidement devant moi, sursautant d'abord je m'approchai du croisement et regardai dans le couloir adjacent.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage dans les mains et ses cheveux noir lui retombant sur le visage, se tenait une personne que je ne pouvais identifier. Je m'approchai et tendis une main vers cette personne, mais au moment où j'allais la toucher, elle se retourna et se redressa pour de nouveau se tenir debout.  
Lorsque je vis ce qui se tenait devant moi, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, devenue incapable de laisser passer le moindre son, je regardai stupéfaite cette silhouette que je connais que trop bien, celle de l'homme au manteau noir. La peur se déversa dans mes veines tel un poison brulant, tout mouvement de ma part était impossible. L'homme leva son bras et pointa non plus un couteau mais un pistolet sur moi, son sourire fou m'empêchait de bouger. Il pressa sur la détente.

Avant même que le bruit de la déflagration ne survienne, quelque chose passa rapidement au-dessus de mon épaule et fonça sur l'homme devant moi et le fit baisser quelque peu son arme. Aro !

\- _COURS_ !

Obéissant, je tournai les talons et pris mes jambes à mon cou pour aller au réfectoire, à cette heure-ci il devait forcement y avoir quelqu'un.  
La porte était entrouverte et je pouvais entendre des rires et des conversations. Sans ralentir, j'ouvris la porte mais au même moment une déflagration retentit et je ressentis une profonde douleur dans les côtes.  
Suite à la douleur, je tombai en avant, m'écrasant sur le sol de tout mon long dans un vacarme monstre. Recroquevillée sur le sol, mes mains sur ma blessure saignante, je levai les yeux pour voir l'homme se tenir devant moi, son arme encore fumante de nouveau pointée sur moi. J'entendis plusieurs bruits m'entourant, dont des cris qui m'appelaient ou des bruits de chaises qui raclaient le sol, mais cela semblait si lointain.

Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée lorsque, tout d'un coup, un sabre traversa le corps sombre de cette hallucination, qui disparut dans un cri si aigue qu'on aurait cru entendre le sifflement d'une cocotte-minute. Lorsque l'homme au manteau noir disparut, je pus voir Law, son sabre fraichement dégainé tenu face à lui.

L'adrénaline retombée, la douleur de mes côtes se rappela durement à moi et je ne pus empêcher une plainte douloureuse de franchir mes lèvres. J'entendis vaguement Law donner des ordres. Je fus conduite à l'infirmerie, la balle fut retirée de mon organisme et la plaie soignée et refermée.

Law était assis sur un tabouret non loin de moi, allongée dans un lit, ses bras croisés sur son torse et son pied battant nerveusement le sol. À voir sa tête, il n'était pas du tout rassuré je dirais même qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu le nier ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entré dans cette pièce, il me regarda. Son visage reflétait plus que tout son incompréhension, pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ma question, je pensais plutôt qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Tu parles de ces hallucinations ? dit-il enfin d'un air qui se voulait détaché. De ces visions de personnes qui, qu'importe la situation, n'auraient jamais pu être là, mais dont on ressent tout de même la présence ?

Je ne dis rien, mais il comprit que c'était ce dont je parlais. Il soupira d'un air colérique et se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, son bonnet étant posé sur le plan de travail derrière lui.

\- Oui, j'ai eu de ces visions si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ! Dit-il d'une voix forte. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était trop surréaliste, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes… Comment c'est possible ? Comment le fruit d'hallucinations ou de nos rêves peut-il être aussi vivant et pourquoi que nous : pourquoi seulement toi et moi ?

Sans réponses, il grogna et se leva de son siège pour faire les cents pas dans l'infirmerie. L'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu grandit en moi mais avant que je ne formule ma demande, Frost entra dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau chargé de plein de bonnes choses qu'il posa sur mes genoux.

\- Je t'ai préparé un bon repas. Je t'ai même gardé l'un de ses fruits, tu avais l'air de les adorer.  
\- Merci, c'est très aimable.

Je pris le fruit en main, je sais que normalement le fruit est un dessert mais celui-ci était si bon que je me permis de faire une entorse aux règles. Avec une serviette, j'essuyai les quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlait sur le fruit et le porta à ma bouche. Mais une fois encore, Law se permit de m'en empêcher.

\- Que fais-tu ?  
\- C'est ce fruit ! Toutes ces hallucinations, ces visions cauchemardesques que l'on voit… c'est ce fruit qu'il les provoque.  
\- Est tu sûre de ce que tu affirmes ?  
\- Qui d'autre a mangé de ce fruit ? Demanda Law à Frost.  
\- Euh, il n'y a que vous deux. J'ai pris soin de cacher les autres pour que personne n'ait la bonne idée de venir les voler dans ma cuisine.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je mettrai ma main à couper que ce fruit est la source de nos problèmes. Frost, amènes-moi les autres que tu as ramassé.

Après que Frost ait ramené la totalité des fruits, Law fit des examens dessus. Quelques heures plus tard, il fit de curieuses découvertes, le fruit était fait à plus de 80% de substances hallucinogène ainsi que de toxine d'une nature très proche de la mélatonine, cette substance qu'on appelle hormone du sommeil, d'où les soudaines crises de fatigue lors de mes hallucinations, mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait que ces visions soient réelles. Raison pour laquelle Law avait cherché plus loin pour finalement découvrir que l'arbre dans lequel ses fruits rouge vif avaient poussé n'était que le résultat de la pousse d'un fruit du démon, d'où ses étranges pouvoirs, autant dire que je ne verrais plus les fruits de la même façon.

\- Tu vas devoir rester éveillée.  
\- Pardon ? Demandais-je alors que Law me sortait de mes pensées.  
\- Le fruit contient un puissant hallucinogène qui ne fonctionne que dans un état de sommeil.  
\- Mais il va bien falloir que je dorme un jour, je ne peux rester éveiller indéfiniment !  
\- Tu devras rester éveillée le temps que ton corps élimine ces substances.  
\- Ne peux-tu pas les enlever, avec un médicament ou autre chose ?  
\- Je pourrais, mais ces hormones sont envoyées dans le cerveau. Une opération risquerait d'affecter gravement ton cerveau.  
\- …Combien de temps ?  
\- Je dirais 3 jours, 4 pour être certain qu'il n'en reste aucune trace.  
\- 4 jours sans connaitre le repos. Je ne tiendrais jamais un tel laps de temps.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté.  
\- Pff… je peux te demander quelques choses de personnel ?  
\- Essaie toujours.  
\- … je me demandais seulement qui tu pouvais bien avoir vu dans ton sommeil. Qui hantait tes visions ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard devint vitreux. Il baissa légèrement la tête assez pour que les mèches noires de ses cheveux ne crée une ombre, plongeant le haut de son visage dans l'obscur. Alors que je pensais ne pas obtenir de réponse, il soupira et prit une inspiration.

\- J'ai vu ma petite sœur.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une jeune sœur.  
\- Je n'en parle pas souvent… elle est morte dans un incendie lorsque j'avais 10 ans.  
\- Cela explique les traces de brûlure récentes sur ton ventre. Il me regarda surpris. L'autre jour quand on est venu avec Losc, j'ai vu des traces de brûlures sur ton torse avant que tu n'enfiles ton t-shirt.  
\- T'as un bon œil, je pensais être hors de votre champ de vision. Enfin, cette fois-là ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Elle, enfin son fantôme, a mis le feu à ma cabine. J'y ai échappé de justesse, c'est peu après que j'ai su que tu subirais le même sort. Je t'ai cherché et, lorsque je t'ai trouvée, tu étais déjà poursuivie par cet homme au manteau noir.  
\- Sur ce coup-ci, cela s'est joué à un dé à coudre. S'il avait été meilleur tireur, je serais surement déjà morte.  
\- Ce n'est pas arrivé.  
\- Pas encore… je vais mourir de fatigue à la place.  
\- T'en fais pas, je serai là. Et si l'autre manteau noir revient, je le ferai passer au travers de mon sabre.

Inutile de dire que les jours suivant furent les plus longs de toute ma vie. Le fait de ne pouvoir dormir semblait avoir allongé le temps et l'avoir multiplié. Law avait d'ailleurs tenu à ce que je reste constamment entourée et que si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre capable de m'empêcher de dormir. J'avais même noté dans un coin de ma tête le plaisir que prenait Law à me pincer le bras à chaque fois qu'il sentait que je sombrais dans le sommeil, _sadique_ !

Le midi du 4ème jour, le sommeil fut plus fort que moi et je sombrai… personne ne vint me pincer le bras, ni même me secouer comme un prunier. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, des cernes semblables à celle du capitaine sous les yeux… et ce dernier face à moi.

\- Bienvenue dans la réalité. Dit-il souriant en me tenant un café brulant.  
\- Elle est parfois préférable à certains rêves.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**C'est fini pour cette fois mais le prochain chapitre devrais être publié jeudi ou alors ce week end.**

**Au fait vous aller à la Japan Expo cette année moi oui. ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**Ref:  
\- CHAPITRE 66: Les rêves et hallucination plus vrais que nature = Episode 5 de la saison 1 de la série '_Sanctuary_'.**


	68. L'arbre au cent épées

**Hello !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'suis tomber malade avec l'impossibilité de sortir de mon lit sans une bonne migraine alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Kana eut la surprise de voir sa sœur Abby venir le soir de son anniversaire. Elle profita alors de la soirée pour raconter à sa grande sœur tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais en dehors de tout cela, Kana remarque la transformation qui s'est opérée chez sa sœur. Même si Law ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, Kana elle ne rata pas ce qui pour elle était évident : sa sœur s'ouvrait au monde._

* * *

_**'Comme le vin, les légendes réjouissent le cœur de l'homme.'**_  
**Le Talmud**

**Chapitre 67 : L'arbre aux cent épées.**

**POV Kana :**

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de visiter le parc du Puy du Fou, ce parc à thème dont j'avais pourtant déjà vu brochure, publicité et autre documentaire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui je me trouvais dans un décor tel que le vante le parc.  
Partout où l'on regardait on était envoyé des années en arrière à l'époque du Moyen Age et de tout ce qui va avec.

Il y avait d'abord le grand port placé dans une immense baie en 'C' fait de grosses pierres grises et de pontons en bois massif. Plusieurs navires mouillaient à différents endroits de la baie. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des gros, des petits, des longs, des larges, des hauts en couleurs et même d'étranges bateaux que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'en rêve.

Le Mobydick, évidemment, n'avait pas pu jeter l'ancre dans la baie pas à cause de sa taille, il y avait déjà un navire plus gros à quai mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que nous étions pirates, or les pirates avaient un quai réservé un peu plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, sur un bout de terre oublié et déserté par tous. Au moins nous avions la plage pour nous tous seuls. La baie des pirates où nous nous trouvions était aménagée avec divers bâtiments propres aux pirates : bar, auberge peu commode, salle de jeux et des lieux remplis de femmes aussi belles que dévêtues.

Mais en allant plus loin, en rejoignant la ville un peu plus 'civilisée', on tombait sur des maisons faites de bois ou de pierre selon les bâtiments. Et, en allant toujours plus loin dans le centre-ville, les maisons et les bâtiments se faisaient plus grands, plus beaux et plus chers aussi. Et finalement, au centre de cette grande ville se trouvait un immense château fait de pierres aussi grosses qu'une voiture, avec un pont-levis, des meurtrières, des douves et tout ce qui fait un château fort digne de ce nom.

\- J'me demande s'ils organisent des tournois. Me demandai-je, assise à un café avec Ace.  
\- Des tournois ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils organisent des tournois ?  
\- Bah c'est évident. Regarde un peu autour de toi. On se croirait en plein Moyen Age !  
\- Le Moyen Age ? Encore une fois je ne te suis pas. Tu parles d'un livre que tu aurais lu ou quelque chose dans le genre ?  
\- Mais non… en fait, si. C'est raconté dans les livres d'histoire, mais on s'en fout. Les tournois à cette époque étaient assez courants, c'était une façon de mettre en jeu son honneur et sa force en affrontant d'autres chevaliers.  
\- Je doute qu'on organise ce genre de tournoi encore aujourd'hui.  
\- Bah pourquoi, il y a bien les combats au colisée de Dressrosa et les combats des guerrières sur Amazone Lily, pourquoi ce serait différent ici ? On a qu'à demander : hey monsieur !

J'interpellai le serveur du bar et lui demandai s'il y avait bien des tournois organisés dans les environs.

\- Évidement qu'il y en a ! S'exclama le serveur. Ils sont même très réputés par ici. On a toute sorte d'épreuves : combat à pied, jeux d'adresse, joutes équestres et tout un tas de choses. Le prochain tournoi aura lieu ce weekend. Je crois même savoir que la plupart des chevaliers s'entraînent sur le terrain plat derrière le château. Vous pourriez y jeter un œil.  
\- Super, merci. Je me tournai vers Ace. Alors, tu vois.  
\- Ok, t'a gagnée. Mais maintenant que je sais ça, je ne demande qu'à y aller. Dit-il avec un large sourire.  
\- Allons-y.

On finit tous les deux notre verre cul sec et on fila, _oubliant_ de payer au passage. On resta pas loin de 2h à regarder les chevaliers s'entraîner aux combats à l'épée, à la joute et à tout un tas d'autres épreuves que le tournoi pourrait compter. On n'était peut-être pas très près du terrain –les visiteurs étaient interdits pendant les entraînements– mais ça restait impressionnant. Je pense que pour le coup, le Puy du Fou ne ferait pas mieux.  
Lorsque l'entrainement prit fin, mais aussi parce qu'il était déjà tard, on s'éloigna, repartant vers le navire.

\- C'était chouette ! J'me demande comment ce sera au tournoi.  
\- Surement encore plus impressionnant que ce qu'on vient de voir. Après tout c'était un entrainement. J'espère qu'on restera assez longtemps sur cette île pour voir le tournoi. Et qui sait, je pourrais même m'inscrire et y participer. Combattre ces types dans une armure flamboyante, ce doit être top.  
\- Oh oui, mon chevalier en armure sur son blanc destrier ! Dis-je en frappant dans mes mains.

Il se plaça devant moi, prenant la pose et bombant le torse. Il me regarda avec cet air séducteur et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Lentement, il avança vers moi de sa démarche féline. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla à son torse.

\- Lorsque je gagnerai, je t'enlèverai et t'emmènerai loin de tout dans un endroit où il n'y aura que toi et moi pour profiter de la vie.  
\- Il est bien inutile d'attendre les résultats de ce tournoi. Dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.  
\- Et bien princesse, vous êtes un peu pressée dites-moi. Mais puisque vous insistez…

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa d'abord délicatement puis il devint plus avide et me mordit la lèvre pour demander l'accès que je lui offris en même temps qu'un sourire. Sa langue s'engouffra dans ma bouche et vint titiller sa partenaire dans un bal humide.  
Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, je repris mon souffle, le rouge aux joues. Personne ne m'avait embrassée comme ça avant lui. Il avait le don, en un seul baiser, de me faire perdre pied. Mes jambes se mirent à flageoler.

\- On devrait peut être rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? Me dit Ace, ses lèvres quasiment collées aux miennes.  
\- Peut être…

Il rigola et sa gorge se mit à ronronner doucement. J'adorais se son.

\- Je pourrais te dévorer tellement je t'aime.  
\- Moi, j'préfère le chocolat.  
\- Tu préfères le chocolat à moi ? M'interrogea Ace en faisant la moue.  
\- Ouais. Rien de mieux que le chocolat… mais si je peux t'avoir en plus du chocolat alors là…

Il rigola et cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrassai. Il me prit la main et me tira vers le port avec un certain empressement que je ressentais tout autant que lui.

Sur le chemin vers le navire, on passa devant une large colline avec à son sommet un immense arbre. Un chêne je crois. Pour le voir de plus près, je tirai Ace derrière moi, il me demanda ce que je faisais avec comme un air de reproche mais je ne lui répondis pas mon regard était fixé sur l'arbre géant.  
Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, je notai qu'il était très grand, son tronc était si large qu'on aurait pu y construire une maison. Son feuillage était dense et d'un vert éclatant presque surréaliste. Mais le plus impressionnant restait le nombre important d'épées plantés dans l'arbre.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces épées ? S'interrogea Ace.  
\- J'n'en sais rien. Il y en a qui sont très vieilles, regarde un peu ça : elles sont couvertes de mousse.  
\- J'me demande ce que tout ça veut dire.  
\- Ce sont les épées de nos plus grands souverains. Dit une voix à notre gauche.

On tourna la tête en même temps pour apercevoir une vielle dame portant une robe longue propre au Moyen Age et un tablier blanc noué autour de sa taille. Elle s'avança vers nous sans crainte et plissa les yeux pour nous voir au travers de ses lunettes rondes qui lui faisaient de gros yeux rigolos.

\- Cet arbre que vous voyez là est très vieux, il doit avoir près de dix mille ans. Il a été planté ici par le premier roi de ce royaume.  
\- Et les épées, elles servent à quoi ? Demandais-je.  
\- Ce sont les épées des rois passés. Chacune d'entre elles portent l'honneur du roi qui a autrefois régné sur ce royaume. Elles sont aujourd'hui au nombre de 99.  
\- Tous les rois de ce pays ont laissé une épée dans cet arbre ? C'est cool.  
\- Non. Tous les rois n'ont pas le droit à cet honneur, seuls les plus grands monarques y ont droit. Mais je ne crois pas me souvenir d'un roi qui n'ait pas laissé sa trace. Notre royaume a eu la chance de tomber sur des rois aimants, forts et héroïques. C'est d'ailleurs en l'honneur des rois disparus et de cet arbre que chaque année le grand tournoi est organisé. Le tournoi de l'arbre-roi.  
\- C'est le tournoi organisé ce weekend ? demanda Ace.  
\- Tout à fait. Il y aura un banquet, une soirée dansante et tout plein de festivités dans tout le royaume pour ce seul évènement.  
\- J'espère que Marco sera d'accord pour qu'on reste, ça a l'air génial ! Dis-je, déjà excitée par la fête à venir.  
\- On ferait mieux d'aller lui en parler tout de suite alors. Comme ça, s'il refuse, on aura une semaine pour lui casser les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Et puis, connaissant Thatch, il sera à coup sûr de notre côté.  
\- Ouais, ce sera chouette !

Ace salua la vielle dame en la remerciant de nous avoir prêté de son temps, alors que je me contentais d'un simple 'merci' et d'un 'au revoir'. On partit en courant vers le navire faisant la course.

\- T'as triché ! Me dit Ace arrivant sur le pont essoufflé.  
\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que t'es trop nul. La limace !

Je lui tirai la langue en lui faisant la grimace. Il s'énerva et tenta de m'attraper en me sautant dessus, mais je l'évitai en m'engouffrant dans les couloirs menant au réfectoire.  
En rentrant, il oublia vite pourquoi il me poursuivait grâce à la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine et des plats déjà disposés sur la table.  
En regardant l'horloge sur le mur, je vis qu'il était déjà tard. On avait tellement trainé dehors qu'on n'avait pas vu que l'heure du diner était déjà, et de loin, passée.  
Il ne fallut pas attendre 30 ans pour qu'Ace et moi on s'installe à une table et qu'on commence à vider quelques plats pas bien garnis.

Après le repas, je secouai Ace pour le réveiller alors qu'il dormait, encore le nez dans son assiette.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. dit-il en se redressant subitement. Kana ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Viens on doit parler à Marco.  
\- Marco ?  
\- Oui à propos du tournoi.  
\- Le tournoi ?  
\- MAIS RÉVEILLE-TOI BON SANG !

Alors qu'il avait toujours la tête dans le coltard, je lui donnai une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne pour le réveiller pour de bon. J'avais seulement frappé un peu trop fort puisqu'il avait de nouveau fini le nez dans son assiette. Lorsqu'il se redressa après quelques secondes, il avait une bosse sur le haut du crâne, là où je l'avais frappé.

\- Aie, ma tête. Dit-il en se frottant le crane. Il regarda autour de lui. Hein ? Qui suis-je ?  
\- Fais pas l'idiot ! Répliquai-je en le frappant de nouveau, moins fort.  
\- Mais arrête de me frapper… ça fait mal.  
\- On va voir Marco.

Ne se posant plus de question, il se leva et me suivit vers la cabine de Marco. Lorsqu'on entra, _sans frapper comme d'habitude_, il sortait tout juste de la salle d'eau, une serviette enroulée autour de ses reins et le corps ruisselant de quelques gouttes d'eau.

\- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper ! Grogna Marco.  
\- On voulait te dire un truc, c'est important. Répondit Ace.  
\- Ça ne vous empêche pas de frapper ! Qu'est ce vous vouliez ?  
\- Vas-y Kana, dit lui.  
\- J'avais pas fait gaffe, mais t'es vachement bien foutu.

Depuis qu'on était entré dans sa chambre, j'avais eu les yeux fixés sur le corps quasiment dénudé de Marco. Mes yeux suivaient, comme hypnotisés, les gouttes d'eau rouler sur sa peau. Il avait beau se balader en chemise et pantacourts toute la journée, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder d'un œil plus… _pervers_.  
Voyant que je le matais, Marco posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire en coin posé sur ses lèvres. Ace, lui, ne voyait pas ça du bon œil. Il me tira dans ses bras et posa sa main sur mes yeux pour que je ne puisse plus rien voir.

\- Hey, Ace qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'vois plus rien !  
\- T'as fini de relooker cet ananas ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- J'te rappelle que 'l'ananas' est devant toi et que si tu ne veux pas finir la tête dans le mur, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles.  
\- Et toi tu devrais mettre un pantalon. T'as pas honte de te trimbaler comme ça !  
\- Dis celui qui se trimbale torse nu à longueur de journée. Et puis je suis dans ma cabine, j'y fais ce que je veux !  
\- Pas quand on est là !  
\- Mais c'est bien vous qui êtes entrés sans frapper !  
\- HEY ! Hurlai-je pour les faire taire. Ace on devait demander un truc à Marco tu te souviens ?  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Répondit Ace en grognant.

Toujours les yeux cachés par Ace, je parlai à Marco du tournoi dont on avait entendu parler Ace et moi. Contre toute attente, Marco savait de quoi je parlais puisqu'il avait entendu un homme lui en parler alors qu'il se baladait en ville. Il ne fut alors pas surpris de nous entendre lui demander de rallonger notre escale pour qu'on puisse participer au tournoi. Et il nous expliqua qu'en fait il avait déjà prévu d'y participer.  
Ace et moi on fut alors super contents de l'apprendre. Ace le fut tellement qu'il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après cela, Marco nous chassa de sa cabine, on rejoignit alors ma chambre pour nous reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Enfin, reposer, c'est vite dit, hein.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner bien garnis, Ace et moi on partit en ville faire les boutiques.  
Je n'avais plus beaucoup de vêtements... enfin, disons plutôt que j'en avais besoin de nouveau. Par contre, cette île n'était pas très appropriée pour des boutiques. Les vêtements étaient d'un autre âge. Du Moyen Age pour être exact. J'achetai tout de même quelques vêtements dans une boutique potable.  
Lorsqu'on sortit, il régnait dans les rues une étrange atmosphère. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens et il y avait des cris dans tous les coins.  
Ace attrapa un homme pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tout le monde semble aussi paniqué ? lui demanda Ace.  
\- C'est l'arbre-roi !  
\- L'arbre géant en haut de la colline ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui…il…il…  
\- Et bien quoi ?  
\- Les épées qui y étaient plantées… elles ont toutes disparu. On a volé les épées des rois de l'arbre-roi !  
\- QUOI ! Dit Ace en même temps que moi.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	69. Pour l'amour de l'or

**Hello !**  
**Je sais que j'avait dit que ce chapitre arriverai vite mais mon ordi à eu un coup de chaud et pouf !...plus d'ordi. j'ai du le faire réparer avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup, faut dire aussi j'ai un vieux coucou de presque 12 ans alors...enfin bref maintenant il marche donc tout va bien...pour le moment. ^^'**

**Enfin bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**_Précédemment :_**

_Après avoir mangés des fruits issus d'un arbre ayant poussé depuis un fruit du démon, Abby et Law furent victimes de leurs rêves devenus un peu trop envahissants. Abby se retrouva ainsi face à l'homme en noir responsable de la mort de ses parents, et quant à Law il se retrouva lui aussi face à de vieux démons du passé mais refusa d'en dire un mot. Law finit par trouver une solution et après une grève de sommeil de 4 jours, tout revint à la normale._

* * *

_**'Dans un monde sans or, nous aurions pu être des héros !'**_  
**Edward "Blackbeard"(BarbeNoire) Thatch**

**Chapitre 68 : Pour l'amour de l'or.**

**POV Abby :**

L'or, ce métal doré si simplet et pourtant doué d'une force redoutable. L'or a beau ne pas être fait de chair et de sang, il gouverne à sa manière le monde dans sa parfaite globalité. L'homme pourra dire ce qu'il veut, jamais son pouvoir ni sa puissance ne surpasseront celui de l'or. L'or est un tyran qui met les hommes à genoux, il les force à s'entretuer, à faire la guerre et les conduit tous à la folie. En fin de compte, l'homme n'est rien d'autre que l'esclave de sa richesse, l'esclave de l'or.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que nous avions accosté une nouvelle île au climat doux. Il y faisait chaud mais un vent frais venait adoucir cette chaleur qui pourrait être vite caniculaire, mis à part pour Bepo qui suait comme pas deux dans sa combinaison. Il me faisait de la peine, ce pauvre animal.  
Malgré tout, personne encore n'avait mis pied à terre. Le capitaine, en la personne de Trafalgar Law, avait insisté pour que tout le monde se regroupe sur le pont afin de donner ses ordres comme à chaque nouvelle escale.

Lorsqu'enfin on quitta le navire, je me trouvais avec le groupe de Losc, Shachi, Penguin et Law. On traversa le sous-bois derrière lequel nous avions caché le navire dans un but de discrétion. En arrivant enfin aux abords de la ville, nous nous attendions à beaucoup mais pas à ce que nos yeux nous montraient en ce moment.  
La ville entière était couverte d'or. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit dans cette ville où la couleur si caractéristique de l'or n'apparaissait pas. Tout était fait d'or, même la pierre la plus petite du chemin sur lequel nous marchions.

\- Ils ne doivent manquer de rien par ici. Nota Losc en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il y a de l'or partout.  
\- Il y a de l'or d'accord… mais où sont les gens ?

Shachi venait à l'instant de soulever une question que nous nous posions tous. En dehors des maisons, des fontaines et des rues couvertes d'or… _il n'y avait pas un chat._

\- Hey, venez voir par-là !

On s'avança dans les rues pour rejoindre Penguin qui nous avait appelés. Une fois près de lui, la rue que nous avions remontée menait à une place au centre de laquelle s'écoulait une grande et magnifique fontaine d'eau représentant quatre dauphins qui crachaient chacun un jet d'eau et le tout entièrement fait d'or. Mais ce n'était encore une fois pas le détail le plus marquant.

La place était loin d'être vide, bien au contraire. Il y avait ici et là des gens, hommes et femmes et quelques fois un ou deux chiens errants… pourtant il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement : tout était figé car ces gens n'étaient que des statues d'or.  
Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, on s'avança sur le centre de la place, regardant ces nombreuses statues ayant chacune un physique, une attitude et une posture différente.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Losc, observant lui aussi une statue d'or. On dirait la reproduction d'une ville entièrement faite en or.  
\- Personne ne possède assez d'or pour fabriquer une telle ville. Critiqua Shachi. Et puis il faudrait être fou pour faire une telle chose avec de l'or. Il y a bien mieux à faire.  
\- En tout cas il faut reconnaitre que celui qui a fait ça doit être très doué. Ajouta Penguin en regardant de près une statue. Regarde un peu tous ces détails, les expressions du visage sont si réalistes qu'on peut facilement croire que ces statues sont réelles.  
\- Moi, ça me fout les chocottes. Se méfia Shachi.

Je regardai également le visage des statues d'or. Penguin avait raison, les visages comportaient le moindre détail qui faisait qu'un visage était réaliste. Tout était superbe dans ces représentations : le pli des vêtements, les mouvements des corps et ces regards si expressifs et pourtant vides. D'ailleurs, en regardant plus attentivement, je remarquai un détail qui me marqua.

\- Toutes ces statues regardent toutes dans la même direction. Dis-je finalement.  
\- Ouais c'est vrai, j'avais pas fait gaffe. Remarqua à son tour Penguin. Mais qu'est-ce que regardent toutes ces statues ?  
\- On dirait que c'est ce grand bâtiment dans le flanc de la montagne. Montra Shachi.

On leva les yeux pour voir à plusieurs rues plus loin un immense bâtiment au toit en dôme attaché au flanc d'une montagne.

\- Allons voir qui se cache derrière tout ça. Ordonna Law.

Comme demandé, _ordonné_, on se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment. Une fois devant, l'architecture de la bâtisse me fit légèrement penser à celle du Vatican que l'on trouvait à Rome. Aussi grand que soit se bâtiment il restait aussi vide que le reste de la ville. Nous n'avions croisé pas une seule âme dans ces rues.

D'un mouvement de tête, Law fit comprendre à Shachi et Penguin qu'ils devaient ouvrir la lourde porte elle aussi en or. Ils s'activèrent et poussèrent les deux lourds battants de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un large hall sombre dans un sinistre grincement qui n'avait rien à envier au plus célèbre film d'horreur. Lorsque la lumière pénétra dans le hall, il eut comme d'étranges petits reflets brillants.  
Law fut le premier à entrer, très vite suivit par nous autres. Il nous fallut nous enfoncer plus loin dans le bâtiment pour comprendre d'où venaient ces petits reflets que nous avions vus à l'ouverture de la porte, dès lors tout nous devint clair.

\- Incroyable ! S'exclamèrent, stupéfaits, Penguin et Shachi d'une même voix.

Et le mot était faible. Dans cette salle aux dimensions démesurées se trouvait des centaines, que dis-je, des milliards de pièces d'or et pas que. Il y avait des rubis, des saphirs et bien d'autres pierres précieuses, divers vases et coupes toujours en or. Il y avait dans tous les coins de cette immense salle de l'or à perte de vue, si bien qu'on aurait pu se croire en train de marcher sur une mer faite d'or.  
La lumière du soleil extérieur tombait dans cette salle par un puit de lumière creusé dans le plafond et tombait sur le centre de la pièce, où, sur une large estrade, se trouvait un grand et large trône serti de divers objets de valeur mais surtout fait entièrement d'or.  
Lentement, je m'approchai du trône et l'observai attentivement.

\- _Ce trône est immense et magnifiquement sculpté_. Me dit Aro perché sur mon épaule. _Je me demande quel roi a siégé là.  
__\- Je l'ignore, mais il ne doit pas être très loin_. Lui répondis-je.  
\- _Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
__\- Ce trône_. _Regarde un peu_. Je passai mon doigt sur la surface doré du trône. _Un trône laissé à l'abandon dans un si grand hall devrait être couvert de poussière hors il n'a pas un grain.  
__\- Alors il y aurait quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi ne pas se montrer ?  
__\- Par peur sans doute… ou bien…  
_\- Hey Abby regarde un peu ça !

Je me retournai pour voir Shachi faire le malin avec une large couronne qu'il venait de ramasser dans le tas d'or. Il était également vêtu d'une cape d'or et ses doigts portaient de nombreuses bagues aux pierres aussi étincelantes que précieuses.

\- Alors comment tu me trouves. Ai-je l'air d'un roi ? Dit-il, le nez en l'air.  
\- T'as surtout l'air d'un gros abruti. Lui répondit Losc.  
\- Répète un peu ça !

Tandis que les deux hommes se battaient, Law s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux scrutaient le moindre centimètre carré de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Des montagnes d'or et de richesses. Disait-il à voix basse comme pour s'aider dans ses réflexions. Et personne pour en profiter ou bien même le protéger. Je commence à croire qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire.  
\- Quelque chose de louche ? Répéta Penguin. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de louche. C'est juste une ville entièrement faite d'or qui dispose d'une montagne de richesse sans la moindre personne pour en disposer ni même empêcher les pillards… non finalement c'est louche.  
\- Jamais autant d'or n'aurait pu rester ici sans qu'on tente de le voler. Répliqua Law. Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a une voie marchande pas très loin, on n'est très certainement pas les premiers pirates à venir ici.

Dans le silence, uniquement troublé par les bruits de lutte de Shachi et Losc, on entendit soudain le bruit très reconnaissable d'un escargophone. Quelques secondes plus tard, Law sortit le petit mollusque de sa poche et décrocha pour entendre parler Bepo.

\- Capitaine ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il Bepo ? Vous avez croisé des habitants ?  
\- Non, désolé… euh en fait c'est… vous devriez venir voir ce qui se passe au port, capitaine.

Raccrochant, Law ordonna aux autre de le suivre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait de si troublant au port. Shachi et Losc arrêtèrent de se battre et suivirent leur capitaine, non sans emporter quelques bricoles ramassées ici et là.

J'allais les suivre lorsque, tout d'un coup, un bruit me fit me retourner. Je vis alors quelques pièces d'or dégringoler du haut d'un tas d'or. Je tentai de voir ce qui avait provoqué leur chute lorsque Losc m'appela. Je détournai alors les talons pour le suivre non sans un dernier regard méfiant en arrière.  
En arrivant au port, on retrouva Bepo accompagné de Ban et de Matt. Tous les trois semblaient perplexes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Law.  
\- Vous devriez regarder par-là. Dis Matt en montrant du doigt le fond de la mer.

On s'avança sur le bord du quai pour regarder ce que montrait Matt. En arrivant aux ports, je m'étais attendue à voir des bateaux et si ce n'était pas des bateaux marchants ni même pirates je m'attendais au moins à croiser un navire de pêche, mais rien. Du moins en surface, car au fond de l'eau gisait pas loin d'une dizaine de navires si ce n'était pas plus.

Tout comme la plupart de la ville et de ses habitants, ils étaient faits d'or ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient au fond de la mer. Même si c'était des bateaux et qu'ils étaient censés naviguer sur les flots, le fait qu'ils soient en or les alourdissaient trop et ne pouvaient donc aller nulle part ailleurs qu'au fond des mers.

\- Plus j'en vois et plus je me dis que cette île cache de sombres secrets. Dit d'un ton grave Law.  
\- Regardez capitaine, il y a des hommes à bord des navires. Ils sont en or et on dirait qu'ils se battent. Je me demande qui a bien pu sculpter tout ceci… et pourquoi ils sont au fond de la mer.  
\- Cela n'a pas été sculpté. Dis-je soudainement.  
\- Comment ces statues peuvent être là si elles n'ont pas été sculptées ? demanda Penguin. Elles ont forcément été mises là par quelqu'un.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des statues, du moins elles ne l'ont pas toujours été.  
\- Je ne te suis pas.  
\- J'ignore encore comment mais je crois que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent était de véritables personnes qui auraient été changées en statues d'or.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Dirent d'une même voix Shachi et Penguin.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi. Dit Law.  
\- Mais qui aurait fait ça ? Demanda Bepo.  
\- Surement quelqu'un avec un fruit du démon. Répondit Losc.  
\- Je ne connais personne avec un tel fruit du démon. Dit à son tour Matt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un tel fruit à vrai dire.  
\- Que cela soit ou non un fruit du démon, celui qui a fait ça ne doit pas être très loin. Dis-je. Lorsque nous étions dans le hall au trésor, j'ai noté que l'endroit était entretenu comme si quelqu'un en prenait soin.  
\- Il y a aussi cette présence. Intervint Law en regardant vers la ville. J'ai l'horrible sensation d'être constamment observé.  
\- On nous observerait ? demanda Penguin.

Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Law n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation, je la ressentais aussi. J'avais l'impression que des yeux nous fixaient depuis les coins sombres de cette ville dorée. Et puis il y avait eu cette présence dans le hall.

\- Que tout le monde rentre au navire. S'il y a ici un homme capable de changer ce qu'il touche en or autant qu'on soit prêts à toute éventualité.  
\- Oui, capitaine !

On retourna au 'Heart' où Law mit tout le monde au courant des potentiels dangers de cette île. Le soir même, plusieurs hommes furent priés de tenir la garde de nuit. Si danger il y avait, Law avait voulu se préparer au pire.  
Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, j'avais préféré rester avec Losc à faire le premier tour de garde. Nous étions descendus à terre pour faire quelques pas aux alentours du navire.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée. Me dit Losc en se penchant vers moi.  
\- C'est ce qu'il se passe sur cette île qui me tracasse.  
\- Je comprends. Changer tout un village en or. Celui qui a fait ça devait aimer l'or bien plus que la compagnie des autres.  
\- Détruire toute vie par simple avidité n'est pas une excuse. L'être qui a fait une telle chose est inhumain. Aucun objet aussi précieux soit-il ne peut remplacer l'être que nous aimons.  
\- Peut être que celui qui a fait ça n'avait personne à aimer. L'or devait être tout ce qu'il lui restait alors il a changé tous ces pauvres gens en statue pour se donner l'illusion d'aimer.

Je ne répondis rien et échangeai un regard avec Losc qui souriait tristement. Une expression que je connaissais que trop bien. Un regard qui me fit penser que Losc ne devait pas avoir eu une vie facile.  
Je le devançai pour être devant lui et pris sa main dans la mienne pour la serrer affectueusement.

\- Heureusement, cela n'est pas notre cas. Nous avons des gens que nous aimons, des amis qui comptent sur nous.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Dit-il cette fois dans un sourire chaleureux.

Il serra à son tour ma main puis son autre main vint se poser sur ma tête, il se pencha vers moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front.

\- Merci. Dit-il en reculant.

Lorsqu'il me regarda il sourit et il me semblait savoir pourquoi. Mon visage s'était tout d'un coup réchauffé, particulièrement mes joues. Je savais qu'elles étaient rouges.  
Alors qu'il ricanait toujours, un bruit de branche qui se brise attira notre attention. On se tourna d'un même mouvement vers le bois devant lequel nous étions. Il eut tout d'un coup un long et lourd silence pendant lequel on chercha d'où venait le son. Je détournai un instant le regard pour le reporter sur Losc qui regardait toujours vers les bois.

\- ATTENTION !

Losc m'attrapa dans ses bras et nous éloigna d'un bond de l'orée de la forêt. D'autres bruits surgirent des bois, je vis alors une sombre silhouette se détacher très nettement des arbres et s'enfuir à toute allure dans les tréfonds de la forêt et y disparaître, avalée par les ombres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Losc.

Je suivis son regard et vis l'endroit où nous nous trouvions quelques instants plus tôt. Le sol était couvert d'or, chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe étaient maintenant devenus beaucoup plus précieux maintenant qu'ils étaient couverts d'or.

\- On dirait que celui qui a fait ça voulait agrandir sa collection. Dit Losc. On devrait en parler au capitaine.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis. Après un autre regard vers les bois, je remontai sur le sous-marin. Finalement cette île n'était pas si abandonnée que cela. Mais qui était cet homme ? _Si tenter que cela soit un homme_.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Rien à ajouter si ce n'est qu'on se revoit au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	70. L'épée qui traversa l'écorce

**Hello !**

**Je me disais que ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas répondu au review et je m'en veux mais sachez que je les lis toute et que je prend en notes chacun de vos commentaires alors s'il vous plait continuer.**

**Clochette :  
Ravie de te compter parmi les nombreux lecteurs de cette fic, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir (enfin lire) de nouveau visage. **

**Guest**  
**Et bien en fait non, le chapitre n'est pas du tout inspiré du film GOLD de One Piece parce que, et tu va voir c'est très simple, le chapitre était prévue et même déjà écris bien avant que le film ne soit prévue. En réalité si tu veux savoir l'idée de sa chapitre nous est venue à moi et ma soeur après avoir vue le film '_Narnia et la passeur d'Aurore' _j'ignore si tu connais et ai déjà vue ce film mais dedans il y a une scène ou les héros trouve une source d'eau transformant les gens qui la touche en or...d'ailleurs je me rend maintenant compte qu'en disant cela je spoil sans doute la suite de ce chapitre, mais bon ten pi. ^^  
En ce qui concerne ta question au sujet de la romance d'Abby...et bien oui Abby va avoir le droit à son amoureux elle aussi. Je comprend bien que c'est long. j'avoue que cette lenteur était au début voulu mais je crois que j'ai vue un peu trop long. MAIS t'en fait pas dans les chapitres suivant, je ne dit pas tout de suite, il pourrais bien y avoir un coup de fouet question sentimental. Je n'en dit pas plus. ^^**

**Lekii  
****Je suis contente que tu sois contente et ravie d'apprendre que tu trouve ma fic aussi cool. Pour le coup tu me fait ma journée de bonheur. En ce qui concerne le petit amoureux d'Abby...et bien je mentirai en disant que ce n'est pas un certain capitaine. ;P**

**Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Arrivés sur une île qui n'a rien à envier au Puy du fou, Ace et Kana deviennent fous de joie à l'idée de pouvoir participer à un tournoi organisé entre chevaliers. Mais alors qu'ils retournaient en ville, ils apprirent que les épées de l'Arbre-Roi, un arbre ancestral où sont plantés les épées des grands rois du passé, avaient été volés dans leur globalité._

* * *

_**'Au jeu d'échecs, les fous sont les plus près du roi.'  
**_**Proverbe français.**

**Chapitre 69 : L'épée qui traversa l'écorce, la légende de l'arbre-roi.**

**POV Kana :**

\- On a volé les épées des rois de l'Arbre-Roi !  
\- QUOI ! Dit Ace en même temps que moi.

Ace et moi on se regarda l'un l'autre avec des yeux ronds. Puis on se retourna vers l'homme en panique.

\- Mais qui a fait ça ?  
\- On n'en sait rien, mais c'est affreux.  
\- Mais un voleur qui se balade avec 100 épées sur le dos ça se remarque quand même comment vous avez pu passer à côté de ça ?  
\- Les épées ont été volées en pleine nuit, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pleura le pauvre homme.

Ace finit par lâcher l'homme qui partit en courant tout en pleurant la perte des épées.

\- Et bien, s'ils pleurent comme ça pour des épées qu'est-ce que ça doit être lorsqu'ils perdent un doudou. Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Citoyens ! Mes très chers citoyens, je vous prie de garder le plus grand calme !

Ace et moi on se tourna vers une grande et large estrade qui venait d'être mise en place. Sur cette dernière se tenait un homme d'une prestance incroyable. Ses épaules supportaient le poids d'une longue cape en velours d'un rouge vif et sa tête était ornée d'une large couronne dont les piques s'élevaient haut vers le ciel. Les bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps, il parlait sans mal à ses citoyens qui s'étaient calmés comme par magie, bercés par la voix de cet homme. Pas de doute, cet homme avait tout d'un grand roi.  
Comme tous les citoyens présents, on s'approcha de l'estrade pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire le roi.

\- Sachez, mes chers sujets, que tout sera mis œuvre pour retrouver les épées des rois et leur voleur. Mais en attendant, je suis contraint de vous faire la triste annonce de l'annulation du tournoi et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Parmi la foule, il y eut des cris indignés et des huées suite à l'annonce du roi. Mais tout le monde se calma bien vite lorsque le roi reprit la parole.

\- Bien entendu, toute aide est la bienvenue et je vous serai gré de m'annoncer à moi ou à ma cour de toutes nouvelles qui concerneraient les épées volées.

Une fois son discours finit, le roi quitta l'estrade que ses gardes commencèrent à démonter.

\- C'est trop nul, à cause de ce sale voleur tu ne vas pas pouvoir participer au tournoi. Dis-je, dépitée. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, Ace ?  
\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : retrouver ce voleur. Répondit Ace. Viens, suis-moi.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira à sa suite. On se dirigea vers le roi qui, lorsqu'il nous vit, nous regarda d'un œil méfiant. Les hommes qui formaient sa garde se rapprochèrent de lui et firent barrage entre nous.

\- Vous êtes de ces pirates qui ont accostés hier n'est-ce pas ? demanda le roi d'une voix grave.  
\- Ouais, on est les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Répondit Ace sans aucune forme de politesse alors qu'il s'adressait au roi.  
\- Ah oui, ce bon vieux Newgate. Sourit le roi, décontracté.

Rassuré, il fit signe à ses hommes de se détendre et ceux-ci reculèrent pour nous laisser passer.

\- J'ai été navré d'apprendre sa mort. Une perte horrible, horrible. Dit tristement le roi dans un soupir.  
\- Merci. Dit Ace d'une voix sombre.  
\- Hey, au fait. Intervins-je. Pourquoi avoir annulé le tournoi à cause d'un vol d'épée ? Ce ne sont que des épées après tout.

Et moi qui parlais de politesse, je n'étais pas mieux lotie. Je parlais au roi comme s'il s'agissait d'un pote de lycée. Il en fut d'ailleurs surpris et afficha un visage étonné avec des yeux ronds.

\- Le tournoi, jeune demoiselle est une occasion de rendre hommage aux rois passés. Si les épées sensées les représenter ne sont plus là, il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire la fête.  
\- Oh, mais en quoi ses épées sont importantes ? On peut très bien honorer quelqu'un sans avoir besoin d'une épée… j'ai raison ?  
\- Je n'ai pas à vous donner d'explication, cela sera fait ainsi.

Le roi se détourna de nous et commença à s'éloigner. Ace fit alors un pas en avant et déclara…

\- Et si on vous offre notre aide, vous nous expliquerez ?

Le roi s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ace.

\- Vous accepteriez de nous aider ?  
\- Oui, mais à la condition que vous nous expliquiez tout et également que j'ai une place pour participer au tournoi. Ricana Ace.

Le roi sembla réfléchir un moment. Il regarda tour à tour Ace, moi puis ses gardes. Il regarda alors une dernière fois Ace.

\- Très bien dans ce cas suivez-moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des oreilles indiscrètes entendre ce que je vais vous dire.

Escortés par les gardes du roi, on pénétra dans le grand château. En entrant je m'attendais à ce que l'intérieur soit sombre et froid, mais c'était tout le contraire. Le château disposait d'une multitude de pièces toutes construites dans la démesure et baignée de lumière malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de vitres et d'ouvertures. Et il y régnait une chaleur accueillante. C'était comme si le château nous souhaitait la bienvenue à sa façon.

Le roi nous conduisit dans une salle qui devait très certainement lui servit de salle de conseil ou un truc du genre. Il y avait une grande table entourée de tout plein de chaises. Le roi nous fit signe de prendre place et congédia ses gardes, nous laissant seuls tous les trois.

\- Que savez-vous de l'Arbre-Roi et des épées qui ont été volées ? nous demanda le roi après un silence.  
\- Alors, l'arbre aurait été planté par le premier roi il y a longtemps, dix mille ans je crois, chaque épée a appartenu à un roi, il y en a quatre-vingt dix-neuf et le tournoi fête tout ce beau monde. Dis-je en énumérant à l'aide de mes doigts.  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Dans les grandes lignes du moins. Dit le roi, surpris par ma façon de parler. En réalité c'est ce que l'on fait croire aux citoyens de cette ville.  
\- Alors toute cette histoire sur les épées et les rois c'est du bidon ? demanda, outré, Ace.  
\- Non, tout ce qui est dit est vrai mais c'est une vérité qui en cache une autre.  
\- Je sens que ça va être long. Je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Dis-je, une main sur mon front.  
\- Faite pas attention, elle délire. Dit Ace au roi.  
\- L'arbre-roi n'est en réalité qu'un prétexte, qu'un masque.  
\- Pour cacher quoi ?  
\- L'épée du pouvoir. L'épée noire !  
\- L'épée noire ? Dit Ace en même temps que moi.  
\- C'est une très ancienne épée aux pouvoirs immenses. On raconte que son pouvoir aurait détruit un royaume entier. Témoin de cette destruction, le 1er roi de ce royaume, Nicolaï, emprisonna son pouvoir dans un arbre grâce à des pouvoirs magiques et scella le pouvoir de l'épée. Au fil des années, il garda son pouvoir secret et instaura cette tradition qui veut que chaque grand roi plante son épée dans l'arbre… Bien entendu, cela n'est pas qu'un geste anodin, chaque épée plantée dans l'arbre renforce le sortilège qui retient le pouvoir de l'épée et l'affaiblie toujours plus… mais aujourd'hui…  
\- Tout a été volé. Acheva Ace. Qui d'autre connait cette histoire ?  
\- Ceux qui connaissent la vérité sur ces épées se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Sachant l'importance d'une telle information, seule la famille royale est au courant.  
\- Alors c'est forcément quelqu'un de la famille royale.  
\- C'est impossible. Répond le roi. Mes bienaimés parents sont déjà morts depuis des lunes et je n'ai ni femme ni enfant.  
\- Il y a forcément quelqu'un ! dit Ace. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un simple voleur qui passait par là.

Le roi se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège derrière lui et posa son menton dans sa main dont le coude reposait sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Il resta comme ça longtemps, comme s'il réfléchissait. C'est presque si on voyait son visage rougir sous la pression qu'il exerçait pour faire travailler ses méninges.

Il se mit alors à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, il fit même des grimaces et grognait de temps à autre. Fatigué d'attendre, Ace posa sa tête sur la table, ses paupières s'alourdissant peu à peu. Quant à moi, je frappais de mes doigts sur la table dans un mouvement régulier qui témoignait plus qu'évidement mon ennui et mon énervement. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rester assise aussi longtemps sans rien foutre. C'est pour ainsi dire si le lycée ne me manquait pas, et dieu seul sait comment je hais le lycée.

Au bout de ce qui devait être dix minutes, le roi émit un grognement plus puissant que les autres. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil sans que pour autant mes doigts arrêtent de tapoter le bois de la table.

\- C'est complètement insensé. Dit le roi. Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre… personne n'est au courant, mais c'est complètement dingue il ne peut pas… ou alors…  
\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PARLER OUI OU MERDE ! Éclatais-je soudain en frappant du poing sur la table.

Mon geste brusque réveilla Ace qui se redressa sur ses jambes, renversant la chaise derrière lui. Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de finalement se souvenir d'où il était.  
J'n'étais pas très patiente et le roi venait d'en faire les frais. Il papillonna des yeux qu'il avait fixé sur moi. Il bégaya quelques mots avant de se reprendre.

\- Ce que je disais et que je trouvais improbable. Reprit plus sérieusement le roi. C'est que je pensais que le coupable de ses vols pourrait être… mon frère.  
\- Votre frère ? répéta Ace.  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps. Grognais-je à l'intention du roi. Et sinon, il est où le frangin ?  
\- Justement c'est ce qui est improbable… mon frère a disparu il y a un an.  
\- Que s'est-il passé il y a un an ? demanda Ace en baillant.  
\- Cela s'est passé après la fin du règne de l'ancien roi, notre père. Dimitri, mon frère ainé devait alors hériter de la couronne et du royaume. Mais mon père le déshérita et le banni du royaume.  
\- Ah, et pourquoi ? Il a fait des bêtises ? Demandais-je.  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vos mots sont justes. Sauf que ces 'bêtises' comme vous dites sont bien plus graves que ce que l'on entend.

Le roi fit une pause et noua ses mains devant lui et regarda face à lui avec un regard sombre, comme s'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'ignore de qui mon frère tient cela, mais il est né avec une haine profonde pour tout ce qui l'entoure. Pour lui, nulle vie n'est plus précieuse que la sienne, il se croit au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Il est foncièrement mauvais, il ne connaît ni la pitié, ni la grâce, pour lui c'est l'obéissance absolue. Ceux qui lui résistaient étaient tués sans espérer un jugement adéquat.  
\- Sympa le frangin. Dis-je tout bas.  
\- Lorsque mon père a appris que mon frère sacrifiait de pauvres innocents qu'il jugeait indignes de vivre, il l'a sévèrement réprimandé et lui a demandé de cesser cela. Mais ça n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses. Bien loin d'arrêter ses sombres manigances, il les multiplia. Le roi mon père nous réunit tous autour de cette même table et destitua mon frère de ses biens et le bannit à une vie d'errance. Il pensait que cela suffirait à lui remettre les idées en place et à faire de lui un grand roi.  
\- Faut croire que ça a foiré. Non seulement il n'a pas arrêté ses plans machiavéliques, mais en plus il espère avoir un super pouvoir et devenir superman chez les méchants.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre tout ce que vous dites. Dit le roi, perplexe. Mais une chose est sûre, il faut arrêter mon frère.  
\- Mais s'il a l'épée, il n'est pas déjà trop tard ? demanda Ace.  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Mais si c'est bien lui le coupable, il a tout de même toutes les épées avec lui. Ce qui est étrange, étant donné qu'il n'y a une seule épée.  
\- Si mon frère a volé toutes les épées, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas laquelle d'entre elle est l'épée noire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Chaque épée a été plantée il y a très longtemps et aucune archive ne permet de savoir à quel roi appartient chaque épée.  
\- Il possède tout de même toutes les épées, il va bien finir par tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Dis-je en faisant de grands gestes des bras.  
\- Alors on doit faire vite. Dit Ace en tapant du poing sur la table. Il y a quatre-vingt dix-neuf épées et il peut trouver la bonne d'une seconde à l'autre, on n'a pas le temps de perdre une seule seconde inutilement en blablaterie sinon on n'arrivera à rien.  
\- Nous avons tout de même un laps de temps. Dit le roi.

Ace qui avait commencé à s'éloigner vers la sortie se retourna vers le roi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

\- Avant que mon frère puisse manipuler l'épée et contrôler entièrement son pouvoir, il doit d'abord passer une période de rechargement.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je pressée.  
\- L'épée a été enfermée très longtemps et son pouvoir n'est pas encore très bien éveillé, pour le réveiller entièrement l'épée doit recharger ses batteries. Une fois chargée, il devient quasiment impossible d'arrêter le manieur de l'épée tant sa puissance est grande.  
\- Combien de temps avant que l'épée ne soit totalement chargée ? demanda Ace.

Le roi se mit à réfléchir, comptant sur ses doigts comme un enfant en maternelle.

\- Étant donné le temps d'enfermement de l'épée, je dirais 3 jours.  
\- Parfait, alors il nous reste trois jours pour retrouver ce Dimitri de malheur et lui reprendre les épées. Un jeu d'enfant. Sourit Ace en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
\- Allons-y. dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

On marcha vers la porte. Ace posa à peine sa main sur la poignée que le roi se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en hurlant.

\- ATTENDEZ !

D'un même geste Ace et moi on se retourna vers le roi, qui semblait cette fois victime d'une affreuse pensée. Son visage s'était comme voilé d'une ombre menaçante et sa voix était plus grave que jamais.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et planta ses yeux sur nous. Le chargement de l'épée noire peut également être accéléré grâce à un autre procédé.  
\- Et comment ? Demandais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

Le roi garda le silence un instant puis il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Grace à la Lune noire.  
\- La lune noire ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie encore. Soufflais-je.  
\- La lune noire est un phénomène astronomie durant laquelle la lune se place devant le soleil et plonge le royaume dans le noir durant près de 24h.  
\- Ah vous parler d'une éclipse. Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire… sauf peut-être le fait qu'elle dure aussi longtemps.  
\- Quand aura lieu cette éclipse ? demanda Ace.  
\- C'est là que cela se corse. Répondit le roi. L'éclipse a lieu aujourd'hui même dans l'après-midi.  
\- QUOI ?!

* * *

**A suivre...**

**C'est tout pour cette fois. J'avoue que ce chapitre ne fait pas partie de mes préférer...pour tout vous dire c'est un peu un chapitre pour meubler en gros, j'ai essayer de faire de mon possible mais je n'en suis pas très fiers mais bon...**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS!**


	71. L'or ne fait pas toujours bonne fortune

**Hello !**

**On se retrouve sous un soleil de plomb (je dis ça pour moi, je sais comment c'est chez vous) et caler devant mon ventilo que je vous offre ce chapitre dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Les pirates du Hearts arrivèrent sur une île où tout est fait d'or, aussi bien les bâtiments que les habitants, eux-mêmes figés dans le métal précieux. Hormis ses statues d'or immobiles, il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent sur cette île. Toutefois, une ombre semble surveiller les pirates et attendre son heure pour frapper._

* * *

**_'La richesse est pareille à l'eau de mer : plus on en boit, plus on a soif.'_  
Arthur Schopenhauer**

**Chapitre 70 : L'or ne fait pas toujours bonne fortune.**

**POV Abby :**

Le jour était déjà en train de se lever lorsque Law nous rejoignit sur le bout de terre où Losc et moi avions été attaqués la nuit passée. Tout ce qui restait de l'attaque était une large tache dorée recouvrant le sol de terre près du sous-marin.

\- C'est bizarre. Dit Shachi, lui aussi présent. On dirait une flaque d'eau, enfin d'or plutôt.

Shachi avait raison : la tâche d'or avait la forme d'une flaque d'eau. C'était comme si on nous avait balancé un ballon d'eau qui aurait éclaté sur le sol, à la différence que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais de l'or.

\- On nous aurait balancé de l'or liquide sur la tronche ? Demanda Losc, une énième cigarette entre les lèvres.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Dit Law accroupi près de la tâche d'or. L'or ne fond pas aussi facilement. Et puis il y a autre chose. On ne dirait pas qu'on a versé de l'or : on dirait plutôt que le sol s'est changé en or.  
\- C'est impossible. Dit Shachi. Losc a dit qu'on lui avait lancé quelque chose.  
\- Un quelque chose qui aura changé le sol en or. Répliqua Law en se redressant. Reste à savoir quoi.  
\- Je continue à croire qu'il s'agit d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Répliqua Shachi. Je ne connais rien qui puisse changer autant de choses en or.  
\- Fruit du démon ou pas. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne veut pas de nous et qui le fait bien savoir.

Law se tourna lentement vers l'île et plus particulièrement vers la ville dont on pouvait apercevoir certains bâtiments.

\- Je vais retourner dans le hall et trouver celui qui ose attaquer en lâche et lui apprendre la politesse. Dit-il un sourire des plus sadiques aux lèvres. Il serait bien dommage que l'on quitte cette île les mains vides.  
\- Ouais, bien dit capitaine.  
\- Shachi, réunis les autres et commencez à ramasser tout l'or que l'on peut charger sur le navire. Losc et Abby avec moi.

Ravi de pouvoir se remplir les poches comme jamais, Shachi repartit presque en courant vers le sous-marin réunir les autres hommes de l'équipage. Pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup moins confiante à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui avait tenté de nous changer en statue d'or. Nous ne savions rien de cet individu si ce n'est son étrange pouvoir, mais cela Law semblait s'en foutre plus que royalement.

On se rendit pour la seconde fois au hall des richesses. Mais dès qu'on arriva devant le bâtiment, quelque chose me tracassa. La double porte que je suis sûre nous avions refermé la veille était grande ouverte et nous invitait à avancer.

\- On est d'accord, c'est un piège. Dit Losc en montrant les portes ouvertes devant nous.  
\- Allons-y. Déclara seulement Law.

Je commençais à croire que cet homme ne connaissait pas la notion de peur, _pas plus que celle de danger_. En entrant j'étais crispée, tendue comme un arc prêt à tirer et une fois encore cette horrible impression d'être observée pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules… _ou bien n'était-ce que le poids d'Aro_.

\- _Hey ! Je ne suis pas gros_. Râla L'oiseau en paillant.  
_\- Désolée, mais il faut bien que je me rassure comme je peux._

Aro gonfla les plumes pour montrer son mécontentement. Cela eut au moins l'effet de m'amuser pendant un court moment. Je regardai les alentours, cherchant un indice qui laisserait croire que la personne qui se balade sur l'île était ici. Je remarquai sur le trône une chose dont je n'avais pas souvenir. Sur l'assise du large fauteuil d'or se trouvait une petite peluche représentant un ours brun. Contrairement à tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette île, l'ours n'était pas en or, il était encore fait de fil et de tissu.  
Interloquée par cette étrange découverte, je m'approchai sans prendre garde et pris l'ourson entre mes mains. Sur l'une des pattes était inscrit un nom.

\- _Benny.  
__\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ m'interrogea Aro.  
\- _Surement le nom de cet ours en peluche ou celui de son possesseur. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'est pas en or comme tout le reste.  
__\- Il doit surement représenter quelque chose d'important pour celui qui vit ici.  
__\- On dirait que cet ours en peluche est ce qui fait de notre homme quelqu'un d'humain_.

Je reculai de quelques pas et me pris les pieds dans dieu sait quoi. Mais cette fois, au lieu de tomber et de m'étaler de tout mon long, je dégringolai le long d'une pente de pièces d'or et d'objets de valeurs en tous genres. Je glissai pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de finalement m'arrêter dans un coin beaucoup plus sombre du hall. Aro, qui avait anticipé ma chute, s'était envolé et descendit tout doucement vers moi.

\- Abby ! Abby est ce que ça va ? Entendis-je Losc.  
\- Si ça va ? Répétais-je énervée. Non ça ne va pas, je viens de dégringoler d'une montagne d'or !... et il ose demander si ça va.  
\- Je dois te remercier, miss. Dit cette fois Law avec amusement. J'avoue que sans toi ce serait bien ennuyant de voyager sur ces mers.  
\- Cesse de te payer ma tête et trouve un moyen de me faire sortir de là.  
\- Le jour où tu arrêteras de me donner des ordres et où tu obéiras aux miens.  
\- Cause toujours. Dis-je tout bas.  
\- J'ai entendu.  
\- Que faut-il dont que je fasse pour que tu me sortes de là ?  
\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant sois sage, Losc est parti chercher une corde.

En attendant que Losc revienne, je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et attendis. Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention, je me retournai et vis une ombre bouger et venir vers moi. Instinctivement je reculai, provoquant la chute de quelques pièces ici et là. L'ombre finit par s'approcher et entrer dans le peu de lumière qui arrivait jusque-là.  
_C'était un homme_. Il était plutôt petit mais semblait avoir un corps plutôt résistant. Sa peau était pale et son visage était en partie caché par ses cheveux en broussaille ainsi que par une longue et imposante barbe sombre. Au milieu de tout ce dédale de cheveux se trouvait de grands yeux remplis d'une lueur de folie, entourés de profondes cernes. Il portait également à chacun de ses doigts une ou deux bagues, des bracelets en tous genres au poignet et une chaîne en or qui semblait plutôt lourde autour du cou.

À bien y regarder, l'homme ressemblait à un nain, la hache en moins… _ou pas_. Il venait tout juste de sortir une longue hache en or. Il bondit vers moi et l'abattit sur le sol jonché de pièces d'or lorsque je l'évitai en lâchant un cri.

\- Abby ? M'appela Law. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le nain attaquait de nouveau, à la différence que cette fois je lui envoyai un gros vase en plein figure pour le stopper. C'étant pris le vase en pleine tête, il avait reculé et s'était de nouveau caché dans les ombres.

\- _Il est parti ?  
__\- Je ne crois pas_. Répondis-je à Aro. _Il doit être en train de se cacher_.

Soudainement, le nain sortit de l'ombre derrière moi, sa hache prête à me tuer, mais ce fut un long sabre qui le para.

\- Alors c'est toi le petit malin qui se prend pour Midas. Dit Law en observant le nain.

Le nain repoussa de son pied Law qui recula pour l'éviter. Il disparut de nouveau dans les ombres tandis que Law s'approchait de moi son sabre, prêt à attaquer.

\- Vous n'aurez pas mon or ! Cria le nain d'une voix rocailleuse dont l'écho se répercutait sur les murs. Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or !  
\- C'est un bien grand trésor pour un seul homme. Dit Law.  
\- Ce trésor n'a besoin de personne d'autre que moi pour en disposer ! Personne n'y touchera, cet or est à moi !

Je compris alors ce que cherchait à faire Law. En provoquant le nain avide d'or, il le faisait parler afin de pouvoir le repérer depuis l'écho de sa voix. Le hic, c'est que dans un endroit comme celui dans lequel nous étions, l'écho était important et amplifié par la superficie du hall dont nous n'avions vu qu'une petite parcelle.

Lorsque le nain parlait, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois mais qu'en même temps il n'était nulle part. C'était une sensation des plus effrayantes et mon cœur commençait sérieusement à s'emballer. Je n'aimais pas avoir la sensation d'être acculée au pied du mur de la sorte.

\- C'est vous qui avez changé toute cette île en or, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta incessamment le nain dans un rire empreint de folie. Je n'avais rien, pas une pièce d'or, pas la moindre parcelle de ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Tout le monde voulait tout le temps de l'or, de l'argent, ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. Quand je suis devenu riche, les gens voulaient toujours ce que j'avais.  
\- Alors tu les as changés en or. Finit Law.  
\- Ils voulaient mon or, mais mon or est à moi et à personne d'autre… SURTOUT PAS À VOUS !

Lorsqu'il cria, le hall se mit à trembler sous l'écho puissant de sa voix. Je levai le nez pour voir s'écrouler tout un tas de pièces d'or qui dégringolèrent le long d'une pente dorée. Aro, qui volait au-dessus de nous, tentait de repérer le nain, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il le repère derrière Law.

\- Derrière toi ! Prévins-je le capitaine.

Law se retourna vivement, la lame de son sabre fouettant l'air dans la direction d'où était sorti le nain. Les lames des deux armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Malgré la taille et le poids de la hache du nain, celle-ci se brisa et tomba en morceau sur le sol. Il dû alors se baisser pour éviter que Law ne lui coupe la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Law plaça la lame de son sabre contre son cou. L'homme à la barbe hirsute leva doucement ses yeux pleins de folie vers le capitaine.

\- Maintenant tu vas rester tranquille. Lui dit Law.

Il finit à peine sa phrase que le nain attrapa une poignée de pièces d'or et les balança à la figure de Law qui se protégea des projectiles de son bras. Le nain repartit, mais cette fois Law le suivit en grognant et en laissant de temps à autre un juron franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ne voulant pas rester seule ici, je les suivis également.

En suivant la voie empruntée par le nain, on finit par déboucher dans une nouvelle salle où un bruit particulièrement familier à mes oreilles raisonna.  
Plus loin dans la lumière je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une large source d'eau naturelle s'écoulant depuis un trou creusé dans la roche même de la montagne. L'eau s'écoulait avec magnificence dans un large bassin dont on ne voyait pas le fond. L'endroit recelait d'une sorte d'atmosphère magique, si bien que la tentation de mettre la main sous l'eau ruisselante et surement fraîche me gagna peu à peu. Je tendis la main vers la cascade transparente lorsqu'une main attrapa mon poignet. Je me tournai vers Law.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit-il en regardant autour de nous.  
\- Pourquoi cela, ce n'est que de l'eau rien de plus.  
\- J'aimerais en être aussi certain.

Law sortit un bout de papier de l'une de ses poches et s'approcha de la cascade. Il trempa seulement l'un des coins de la feuille qui, lorsqu'elle entra en contact du liquide, prit une teinte dorée et se solidifia instantanément. Surpris par la vitesse de propagation de l'or sur le papier, Law le lâcha et la feuille devenue or tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

\- Ça explique au moins la forme du projectile qui vous étiez destinés à toi et Losc. Dit Law en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Cette eau est donc la source de cet étrange pouvoir. Mais comment cet homme a-t-il pu la transporter et changer les autres en or sans être changer lui aussi ?  
\- Peut-être qu'il… attention !

Law me poussa violement sur le côté et sauta de l'autre pour éviter un flot d'eau qui nous était destinés. Tenant un sceau d'or dans ses mains habillées de gant d'or, le nain nous regardait avec un regard empli à la fois de folie et de colère.

\- Les objets déjà transformés en or ne peuvent plus l'être de nouveau. En portant ces gants d'or, je ne risque pas d'être changé en or je peux donc prendre autant d'eau que je le veux. Dit-il, ses yeux risquant de sortir de leurs orbites tant il ouvrait les paupières. Et vous serez mes nouvelles statues, ma collection sera plus grande !  
\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être changé en or. Grogna Law en fronçant les sourcils et prenant une voix froide et menaçante.

Il fondit sur le nain pour l'affronter, ce dernier se servit des gants en or qu'il portait encore pour arrêter la lame du sabre. Ils continuèrent de se battre ainsi pendant un moment. Ils tournaient, sautaient, tournoyaient encore et encore. Cela semblait ne plus avoir de fin.  
En les regardant se battre, je remarquai que Law s'énervait. Il n'arrivait pas à toucher le nain qui parvenait à glisser sous sa lame à chaque fois.

\- _Cet homme est stupéfiant._ Dit Aro. _Il se bat d'une façon des plus désorganisées pourtant il tient tête au jeune capitaine.  
__\- C'est parce qu'il est désorganisé qu'il est si fort. Ses mouvements sont tellement brouillons, tellement incertains que cela fait de lui un combattant imprévisible._

Comme je l'ai un jour lu : '_Ne craignez par les professionnelles, ils sont prévisibles, se sont les amateurs qui sont dangereux._' Je comprenais dès à présent ce que cela signifiait, mais cela voulait également dire que je devais trouver une solution pour nous défaire de cet homme.  
Alors que je cherchais n'importe quoi susceptible de m'aider, je trébuchai et fis tomber l'ours en peluche nommé Benny que j'avais encore. L'ourson émit un léger couinement en tombant sur le sol. Un son à peine audible que le nain entendit.

\- Benny ? Pourquoi tu as Benny ? VOLEUSE !

Le nain se détourna de Law et s'avança vers l'ours tombé au sol. Durant son avancée vers la peluche, le nain s'était mis à marmonner des paroles douces, comme s'il cherchait à rassurer quelqu'un. _L'ours ?  
_Il allait le ramasser lorsqu'une étrange membrane bleutée apparut et que l'ours disparut sous les yeux stupéfaits du nain.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Dit Law, soudainement plus confiant.

Le nain se tourna vers Law qui tenait fièrement dans sa main la dite peluche. Le nain s'apprêta à avancer mais Law tendit la main vers l'eau de la fontaine. Ce geste eut un effet étrange sur l'homme. Il se stoppa, ses muscles se tendirent comme prêts à sauter et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des ballons.

\- Laisse Benny ! Dit-il la voix tremblante. Benny n'a rien fait, repose-le !  
\- Tututu, je vais t'apprendre une chose l'ami. Dit lentement Law en tenant l'ours au-dessus de l'eau. J'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Mes hommes vont venir ici et prendre tout l'or qu'ils pourront porter vers mon navire. Tente quoi que ce soit et ce vieux Benny fera un plongeon dans ces eaux sombres.

Le nain ne bougea pas regardant, non fusillant du regard Law qui tenait son précieux 'Benny' en otage. Il marmonnait, serrait et desserrait les poings comme s'il s'imaginait enrouler ses doigts autour du cou de Law qui lui faisait face.  
Aro passa au-dessus de nous et vint calmement se poser sur mon épaule.

\- _Quel rebondissement._ Soupira l'oiseau de proie.

Ayant suivi Aro du regard, le nain s'était maintenant tourné vers moi et me regardait avec une haine sans nom. Il détourna le regard pour regarder de nouveau Law, puis tout d'un coup il bondit… vers moi.

\- Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à Benny ! hurla-t-il.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il ferait une telle chose, d'où ma surprise. J'eus un sursaut gigantesque et tombai en arrière, sur le derrière. Ses yeux avaient beau être cachés derrière la broussaille de ses cheveux, je pus y voir l'éclat de méchanceté et de haine qui y brillait. Et sa main tenant un poignard ne faisait aucun doute quant à ses intentions… _il voulait ma mort_.

Ne voulant pas mourir ici de cette façon, je levai les deux mains, paumes en avant. Le nain qui allait me tuer fut comme frappé par un coup invisible et fut expulsé en arrière. Il retomba quelques mètres plus loin en hurlant de sa voix rocailleuse.  
Il se leva en grognant et jurant et voulut avancer… en vain.

Lorsque je l'avais repoussé, il avait atterri dans l'eau de la source magique. Ses pieds baignant encore dans l'eau, commencèrent à se couvrir d'or. Pris soudainement de panique, le nain tentait de se sortir de la source pour enlever ses chaussures mais le poids de ses jambes le cloua sur place et il ne put bientôt plus bouger le bas de son corps. Il secoua alors les bras dans tous les sens, tentant d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider mais à la place de quoi ses mouvements agités le firent tomber en arrière… _dans l'eau de la source_.

Entièrement couvert d'or, son corps devenu lourd sombra peu à peu dans les profondeurs de la source là où il reposerait avec ce trésor qu'il a si fortement protégé, là où jamais personne ne pourrait venir le chercher car personne ne se souviendrait de cet homme qui, rendu fou par un désir avide, avait sombré dans les eaux sombres de cette fontaine aux merveilleux mais mortels pouvoirs.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**REF CHAPITRE 70:  
La source d'eau magique = Lac transformant en or tout ce qu'il touche dans le film/livre _Narnia et le passeur d'aurore_.**


	72. Un roi peut en cacher un autre

**Hello !**

**et un chapitre un !  
**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas vue, un nouveau _Chapitre SPÉCIAL_ viens d'être publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que la trame principal.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Suite au vol des épées de l'Arbre-Roi, Ace et Kana se décident à aider le roi afin de retrouver ses épées mais aussi et surtout pour participer au tournoi organisé. Après avoir discuté avec le roi, ils apprennent que les épées ne sont qu'un prétexte pour cacher une arme au pouvoir redoutablement puissant, l'épée noire. Ils apprennent également qu'elle aurait été volée par le frère ainé du roi. Ils partent donc à sa poursuite._

* * *

**_'Contrairement aux diables, les humains sont dotés d'une méchanceté hideuse et complexe... Ils sont menteurs... Ils se battent désespérément et font tomber les autres... Volent autrui et se font voler, ne cessent de se trouver des excuses... Mais malgré tout, aspirent toujours à aller au delà des collines. C'est pour cela que les humains sont intéressants.'_  
Black Butler.**

**Chapitre 71 : Un roi peut en cacher un autre.**

**POV Kana :**

Ça devait bien faire plus de trois heures que nous cherchions ce fichu roi déchu et, sans mâcher mes mots, je pouvais aisément dire que ça me faisait chier.  
Sans compter qu'on avait dû sauter le repas. On avait dû acheter un sandwich, dix pour ce goinfre d'Ace.  
D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parlait du commandant, il dormait en marchant, un énième sandwich dans une main. Ce type était vraiment un mystère de la nature. Même endormi il arrivait à manger, à marcher et même à éviter les passants que nous croisions. Et après on dit que les hommes ne pouvaient pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

\- Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se réveilla finalement Ace.

Il se stoppa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Bah alors tu viens. Lui dis-je.  
\- On s'est téléportés ou quoi ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne me souviens pas être passé devant cette drôle de boutique et puis… on est où d'abord ?  
\- On est dans le quartier est de la ville.  
\- Quoi, mais je croyais qu'on était dans le quartier Nord ?  
\- Ça c'était tout à l'heure. Dis-je en grognant. Si tu ne dormais pas en marchant aussi, tu le saurais.  
\- Je ne marche pas en dormant, c'est absurde.  
\- Mais puisque je te le dis. Tu dormais, tu marchais et mangeais en même temps.  
\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi il ne me reste plus aucun sandwich. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

Je soupirai. Et après on dit que c'est moi la simple d'esprit. Ace pouvait être très intelligent et vif d'esprit quand il le voulait mais il avait aussi des phases de débilitude totale. À croire qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête… quoique, à bien y réfléchir je n'étais pas toute seule dans ma tête non plus. Bah au moins ça nous faisait un point en commun, un peu farfelu mais un point commun quand même.

\- _Ça, c'est plus qu'une certitude_. Affirma Varo perchée sur mon épaule.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
__\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, je ne fais qu'affirmer une information que tu as toi-même démontrée. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à toi-même, pauvre jeune fille.  
_\- _Je ne suis pas pauvre ! Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai 18ans et quelques mois ? Alors la jeune fille, elle ne tient plus, je suis une adulte maintenant.  
__\- Adulte ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dépassé la majorité que cela fait de toi une adulte. Tu agis encore comme une enfant capricieuse, avant de devenir une adulte tu devrais apprendre à avoir des responsabilités et des priorités autres que de celle qui consiste à savoir de quelle couleur sera la petite culotte que tu porteras le lendemain.  
__\- Je ne me suis jamais demandé un truc pareil ! _Dis-je, révoltée, les joues rouges de gêne.  
\- _Peut-être pas, mais c'est du même niveau ! _Elle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots. _Kana, tu es en couple, cela implique des sentiments et un partage de tout ce que tu as avec une autre personne que toi.  
__\- Je sais ce que sais, avec Abby…  
__\- Non !_ Trancha Varo. _Abby était ta sœur, ta grande sœur de surcroît. C'est elle qui prenait la plupart des responsabilités, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là il te faut te poser les bonnes questions et agir en conséquence. Tu dois apprendre à devenir une adulte responsable et non plus une gamine capricieuse._

Je réfléchis un long moment à ce que m'avait dit Varo. Elle avait peut être raison, je devrais peut être arrêter de me comporter de façon aussi enfantine. Mais c'était ma façon de vivre jusque-là, comment pourrais-je changer ma façon de vivre et quelles questions devrais-je me poser pour savoir comment devenir une adulte ?  
Si devenir adulte était aussi compliqué, je serais partie dans le monde de Peter Pan, au moins lui il n'a pas à se demander comment sera son futur, il restera un enfant toute sa vie qui ne fait que s'amuser.

\- Ça va Kana, tu fais une drôle de tête ?  
\- Hein ? Oh oui, oui. Je réfléchissais à un truc.  
\- On n'avancera à rien comme ça. Râla Ace au bout d'un moment. L'éclipse aura lieu dans quelques heures, voire moins, on doit rapidement retrouver ces épées.  
\- Si les villageois et les chevaliers du royaume nous aidaient, on pourrait aller plus vite mais…

Tout le monde sur cette île était complètement devenu fou et s'était laissé aller à la panique. Le vol des épées était, pour tout ce beau monde, un sacrilège comme on en fait plus. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de se cacher de la soi-disant malédiction qui devrait s'abattre sur eux si les épées n'étaient pas retrouvées. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable histoire et du fait que la malédiction existe bel et bien, sinon c'en serait fini de ce grand royaume.

\- Tiens, ça ne serait pas l'un des messagers du roi qui vient vers nous ?

Je levai les yeux vers la direction que montrait Ace et vis en effet l'homme qui nous avait escorté la première fois venir vers nous. Il s'arrêta devant nous et s'adressa à nous d'une voix grave et rapide :

\- Le roi m'envoie vous chercher, c'est important, suivez-moi !

Ace et moi on échangea un regard entendu et on suivit le messager jusque dans en endroit dégagé où le roi et quelques-uns de ses hommes nous attendaient auprès de chevaux attelés et prêts à partir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je au roi.  
\- Je crois avoir une piste sur l'endroit où se cache mon frère Dimitri. Il marqua une pause comme il savait en faire et reprit. Je crois qu'il se cache dans le vieux château de l'autre côté de la colline aux pierres noires.  
\- Un vieux château ? Répéta Ace  
\- C'est le château où le premier roi a résidé. Il a été abandonné il y a des siècles après que ce nouveau château ait été construit. Nous étions ainsi plus près du peuple mais aussi plus près des voies marchandes. Lorsque nous étions petits, mon frère et moi adorions nous évader et fuir nos taches de jeunes princes pour rejoindre ce château. Nous y jouions des heures durant et ne rentrions que lorsque le soleil tombait sur l'horizon. Dimitri mon frère disait adorer cet endroit car il pouvait alors faire ce qu'il lui plaisait sans jamais se préoccuper de l'avis des autres ni même de l'usage qui encombre un jeune prince héritier… s'il y a un endroit où il peut se trouver, c'est bien là-bas.

Il eut un silence, un long silence. Puis des cris, ceux du roi qu'on étranglait, _que j'étranglais_ !

\- VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS NOUS PARLER DE ÇA AVANT QU'ON NE PARTE RETOURNER LA VILLE DANS TOUS LES SENS ! Criai-je en secouant le roi.  
\- Votre majesté ! Mon roi ! S'écriaient, outrés, les sujets du roi. Que quelqu'un arrête donc cette furie !

Ce fut finalement Ace qui vint libérer le roi de ma mortelle étreinte. Mais je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il se retenait difficilement de rire. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses épaules étaient prises de soubresauts.  
Libéré, le roi se redressa dignement, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Même si son habit était tout froissé et qu'il avait un teint légèrement bleuté sous le manque d'oxygène.

\- Bien, comme je le disais, nous sommes certains que Dimitri mon frère se trouve dans ce château d'où votre présence. J'ai réuni mes meilleurs chevaliers et guerriers pour arrêter mon frère cela ne sera pas de trop. Je vous ai également préparé des chevaux. La colline aux pierres noires n'est pas la porte à coté et il vous faudra un minimum d'une heure pour vous y rendre.  
\- Encore ces sales canassons ! Râla Ace. J'vais encore me taper un mal de cul pas possible ! Vous n'aurez pas d'autre moyen de transport par hasard ?  
\- Rien de suffisamment, rapide jeune homme. Moi qui croyais que vous vouliez participer au tournoi.  
\- Évidement que je veux !  
\- Alors pourquoi râler ! Le plus grand nombre des épreuves du tournoi se déroulent à cheval.  
\- QUOI ? Oh non…

On monta donc à cheval, non sans râler pour Ace qui priait pour que son sublime postérieur résiste à une chevauchée jusqu'au château. Pour ma part, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau remonter à cheval. On partit ensuite, très vite accompagnés par cinq chevaliers et le roi lui-même.  
Après une vingtaine de minutes de parcours à cheval, le roi se tourna vers moi, un regard inquisiteur posé sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Lui dis-je.  
\- Vous m'étonnez gente dame. Savoir monter aussi bien à cheval est un don… je crois n'avoir jamais vu une demoiselle monter de cheval aussi bien que vous. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu de demoiselle monter sur un cheval, cela n'est pas de leur rang.

Si, au début de sa tirade, je me sentis fière et heureuse de recevoir un compliment sur ma façon de monter à cheval, la fin me mit, elle, en colère et me donna envie de le frapper.

\- Pas de leur rang ?  
\- Oui, les femmes n'ont rien à faire sur un cheval, cela est fait pour les chevaliers et les guerriers du royaume. Par de vrais hommes, quoi.  
\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme mais je sais me battre, monter à cheval et également me montrer aussi fière et inventive que n'importe qui d'autre. Et puisque vous semblez en douter, je vais vous dire un truc, M. le roi de pacotille, dès qu'on en aura fini avec cette histoire de roi et d'épée maudite je vais m'inscrire au tournoi et je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.  
\- Mais les femmes ne peuvent combattre, elles ne sont pas bâties pour le combat, ce serait bien trop dangereux !  
\- Je n'ai pas peur du danger, j'en mange au petit déjeuner ! Et puis, je suis aussi bien bâtie que je ne puisse l'être, je vais participer à ce tournoi, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Je donnai un coup de talon à mon cheval qui accéléra pour ne pas entendre la réplique du roi et me retrouvai à la hauteur d'Ace qui lui grimaçait en se massant le derrière.

On arriva finalement à la colline aux pierres noires qui était en fait des sortes de menhirs mis debout et placés en cercle autour d'une large table de pierre massive sculptée de plusieurs petits dessins incompréhensibles pour moi.

\- C'est la table des rois. Dit le roi répondant à ma question muette. Le premier roi a fait édifier ceci afin de réunir ses plus grands chevaliers lors d'importantes batailles ou de décisions.  
\- Super… et le château ?  
\- Il est là.

Il se tourna et montra la montagne. Creusé à même la roche de couleur sombre se trouvait l'imposant château que nous cherchions. Il avait dû être magnifique lors de son époque mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'une des tours était brisée et des pierres manquaient par dizaines le long des murs, laissant entrevoir d'immenses trous par lesquels s'infiltrait la lumière et le pont levis était brisé et ne se relevait plus.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous hâter, regardez. Dit le roi en montrant le ciel.

On leva les yeux pour voir la lune commencer à passer devant le soleil et le masquer de sa présence. Ne perdant pas une minute, on galopa vers le château. Arrivés devant la porte, on descendit de nos montures et on commença à traverser le pont levis dans lequel il manquait certaines planches. Dès qu'Ace et moi on passa la grande arche qui permettait d'entrer dans la cour du château, une grille tomba derrière nous, empêchant le roi et ses hommes de nous suivre.

\- Partez, allez retrouver Dimitri mon frère et reprenez-lui l'épée. Nous allons tenter de trouver un autre passage.  
\- Ok, tu viens Kana.  
\- J'arrive.

On laissa le roi et sa clique pour entrer dans le château. On dut monter un nombre impressionnant de marches avant de pouvoir arriver dans la salle du trône.

\- Dis, à ton avis, il est comment le frérot ? Demandai-je à Ace.  
\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
\- Pour savoir s'il est aussi casse-pied que son frère. J'te jure, j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait par moment, il est soulant à souhait.  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Dit une voix.

On se mit en garde, prêts à attaquer pour voir face à nous un homme tout habillé de vêtements noirs décorés par des broderies d'or. Il avait les cheveux noirs gominés tirés en arrière, un visage fin et creusé au niveau des joues et des orbites qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait des grands yeux. Il portait également une fine cicatrice le long de son œil droit et ses lèvres étaient si fines qu'on les voyait à peine et, quand il se mit à sourire, on put voir que ses canines étaient taillées en pointe à la manière des vampires.

\- Bienvenus dans mon domaine, étrangers. Laissez-moi deviner, c'est mon frère qui vous envoie ?... oui, ça ne peut être que lui, ce lâche n'est pas capable de faire les choses par lui-même. Il refile toujours les tâches ingrates à ses larbins !  
\- HEY ! Criai-je. Je ne suis le larbin de personne !  
\- Tiens donc, une femme, mon frère est bien tombé bas s'il en vient à demander de l'aide à une faible femme.

Les poings aussi serrés que la mâchoire, je lui jetai un regard noir. À côté de moi, Ace était tout aussi énervé mais il affichait un sourire en coin.

\- À votre place je ne la chercherais pas trop. Elle ne s'est pas défoulée depuis un bon moment. Sourit Ace en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
\- Comme si une femme pouvait me battre.  
\- Écoute moi bien le frangin, comme je l'ai dit à ton frère je suis peut être une femme ça ne veut pas dire que je fais que de la couture… d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas coudre ça tombe bien. Je vais te montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe et te fermer le clapet !  
\- Oh j'ai peur ! Feignit la peur Dimitri. Et qu'est-ce qu'une gamine dans ton genre va bien pouvoir me fai…

Avant la fin de sa phrase, Dimitri vola dans les airs et atterrit deux ou trois mètres plus loin, la joue gonflée suite au coup de poing que je venais de lui mettre.

\- Et voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui se moquent de ma _'douce'_ Kana. Rigola Ace.

L'ancien prince se releva difficilement et se remit debout. Le coin de sa lèvre saignait et sa joue était maintenant rouge et enflée. Faut dire que je n'y avais pas été de main morte. Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui me cherche et qui ose se payer ma tête aussi ouvertement, sans compter que ça fait un moment déjà que j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. L'autre roi m'avait trop pris la tête avec ses discours qui n'en finissaient plus, j'ai mes limites moi aussi.

Debout face à Dimitri et le poing levé, prêts à attaquer de nouveau je le regardai avec un regard qui se voulait perçant et inquiétant.

\- J'vais t'apprendre le respect moi ! Dis-je, une aura meurtrière m'entourant. J'vais finir ton éducation à coup de poing sur la tronche, tocard !

Un ricanement me fit me retourner vers Dimitri qui riait aux éclats.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris avec ce coup de poing. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais ça reste inutile, une femme n'a pas sa place sur un terrain de combat.  
\- Grrr !  
\- Allons, allons, Kana calme-toi.  
\- Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi, il s'est moqué de moi et a insinué que j'étais une femme sans force et complètement inutile ! Il a dit à quelques mots près ce qu'a dit Jin avant que…

Je me stoppais tout d'un coup en réalisant ce que j'allais dire. Ace le compris aussi c'est pourquoi il me regarda en grinçant des dents.  
Jin le maudit, comme on l'appelait, avait été un homme sexiste et macho, cruel et sans pitié qui m'avait dit à maintes reprises que ma place, celle d'une femme, n'était pas sur un champ de bataille… le même discours que tenait aujourd'hui ce vieux fou de roi déchu.  
Mes yeux furent alors attirés par les quelques gouttes de sang sur mon poing et des flashs me revinrent. Jin était mort parce que je l'avais tué.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas fort petite demoiselle. Te serais-tu fais mal ? Ahahaha !  
\- La ferme ! Kana est bien plus forte que tu ne le penses !  
\- Elle a peut-être réussi à me frapper une fois, mais cette fois-là sera la dernière.

Ace me prit la main, couvrant les taches de sang de sa main chaude et rassurante. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir son sourire flamboyant. Son sourire dissipa un peu les nuages qui couvraient mon cœur sans les balayer entièrement. Il allait parler lorsque Dimitri fondit sur nous, une épée à la main. Un peu dissipée, je ne réagis pas tout de suite et manquai de peu de me faire transpercer par la lame de son épée. Ace avait été plus rapide et avait réussi à retenir à main nue l'épée avec laquelle Dimitri avait voulu me transpercer.

\- Kana monte vite dans le rouge et s'énerve rapidement. On peut dire dans un sens qu'elle a une grande gueule. Sourit Ace en retenant l'épée. Elle est également très forte mais assez prévisible… c'est pourquoi je suis toujours là pour veiller sur ses arrières et la soutenir.  
\- Un chevalier servant, comme c'est touchant. Crache avec hargne Dimitri. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre. Regardez un peu.

On leva les yeux vers le plafond ouvert sur le ciel. On vit alors la lune masquer entièrement le soleil.

\- L'éclipse est maintenant totale. J'ai en ma possession toutes les épées de l'arbre-roi.

Il recula loin d'Ace et montra d'un mouvement de bras un tas de ferraille qui s'avéra être les quatre-vingt dix-neuf épées volées.

\- Dès que j'aurai trouvé l'épée du 1er roi, je serai le plus puissant de la terre et mon royaume englobera le monde.

Ace et moi on échangea un regard. Le remarquant, Dimitri se redressa et s'arrêta de rire de façon machiavélique.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas mon plan… j'ai pourtant usé de mots simples.  
\- Attend, attend, attend. Dis-je. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé l'épée noire ?

Dimitri se figea réalisant qu'il venait de faire une boulette en avouant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'épée noire.

\- Oups. Dit-il après un moment.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Oui je sais je coupe au mauvais moment mais que voulez vous, c'est comme ça qu'on préserve son sadisme originel. ^^**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre special, ils vous plaira j'en suis sur...enfin j'espère.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**REF CHAPITRE 71:**  
**Le physique du roi Dimitri à très largement été inspirer du physique du personnage de Pitch Black (le croquemitaine) dans le dessin animé '_Les 5 légendes_' sois dit en passant un très bon film à voir.**


	73. Un navire sans capitaine

**HELLO !**

**Comment vont donc mes petits lecteur en ce début d'année scolaire ?! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé et que vous êtes gonflé à bloc pour cette année car moi j'ai les batteries à 200% ! Je sens que cette année sera mon année.**

**Enfin bref assez de blabla et après d'infini remerciement pour vos review et tout et tout je vous dit bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Les pirates du Heart découvrirent que la ville décorée d'or était due à l'avarice d'un homme. Né pauvre, l'homme devint fou et avide de richesse et lorsqu'il découvrit une source d'eau magique qui transformait tout ce qu'elle touchait en or, il fut emporté par son péché et transforma tout en or. Il tenta d'en faire de même avec les pirates mais Law n'était pas du même avis. Après la chute du fou avare, les pirates du Heart reprirent la mer plus riches que Crésus._

* * *

**_'Quand je suis seul à la maison et que j'entends des bruits, je pense directement que c'est un serial killer.'  
_Anonyme.**

**Chapitre 72 : Un navire sans capitaine.**

**POV Abby :**

Soif. J'avais soif, une soif de pendu.  
Je me levai et quittai mon lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Aro qui dormait sur son coussin bien dodu, puis quittai ma chambre.  
Lorsque je fus dans le couloir, je vis une ombre passer sous la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Je soupirai me disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire disparaître ses cernes en veillant aussi tard le soir.  
Je me détournai de la porte et avançai dans le couloir pour me diriger vers la cuisine afin d'étancher une soif comme jamais je n'en avais eu… soudain, je me stoppai.

Une sensation de déjà vu s'empara de moi. Cette scène, cette envie de boire et ce calme de mort dans les couloirs, je l'avais déjà vécue… _dans un rêve_. Enfin, c'était plus un cauchemar mais l'atmosphère était la même qu'à cet instant même.  
Je secouai la tête, me donnant une gifle mentale et repris mon avancée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un stupide rêve. Et puis les vampires ne pouvaient pas exister… _j'ai raison ?_

Une fois dans la cuisine, pas de cadavres, ni de traces de sang, ni même de vampires : rien qu'une cuisine dans sa plus grande simplicité. J'ouvris le frigo et pris la brique de jus d'orange qui s'y trouvait et en versa dans un verre que je m'empressai de vider. Un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres lorsque ma soif fut enfin étanchée. Je lavai le verre et m'apprêtai à sortir pour retrouver à mes appartements.

\- Je devrais peut-être envisager de prendre une bouteille avec moi. Cela m'évitera ces sorties nocturnes… et d'autres frayeurs.

Ma nouvelle résolution nocturne en tête, je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermé et l'ouvris.  
Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là avec cette simple porte si, de l'autre côté de ce simple panneau de bois, ne s'était pas trouvé un homme. Surpris autant par sa présence que par le fait qu'il bondisse vers moi, je lâchai un cri de surprise mêlé à de la peur et tendis machinalement mes bras devant moi.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, l'homme valsa en arrière et percuta violemment le mur derrière lui et resta le derrière sur le sol rendu inconscient par le choc de sa tête contre la paroi métallique.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Faudrait voir à contrôler ses pouvoirs !

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipage, je me pressai vers lui mais me stoppai lorsque je l'aperçus plus en détails. L'homme était non pas vêtu de l'habituelle combinaison de l'équipage mais d'un ensemble entièrement noir. En plus de cet ensemble, il portait une cagoule noire qui lui cachait le visage.  
Afin de voir qui se trouvait sous cette cagoule je l'enlevai doucement pour ne pas blesser plus que ça l'homme en dessous. Dans la trentaine, des cheveux châtain, une peau rendue dorée par de longues heures passées sous le soleil, un visage allongé aux pommettes bien rondelettes, quelques rides aux coins des yeux et de la bouche et deux ou trois cicatrices ici et là. Cet homme inconscient là devant moi _m'était totalement inconnue_.  
Alors que je cherchais à savoir qui était cet homme et comment il avait pu monter à bord, j'entendis comme un sifflement étrange venir dans ma direction. Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour voir l'éclat brillant d'une lame venir droit vers moi.

\- Abby, attention !

Je sentis un poids plutôt conséquent venir me percuter et m'éloigner de la trajectoire mortelle de l'arme blanche. Je levai les yeux vers mon sauveur et croisai le regard orangé de Losc qui me tenait encore dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- J-je crois.

Il m'aida à me relever et se tourna vers le fond du couloir.

\- Mince, il est parti.  
\- De qui parles-tu donc ? Lui demandai-je en me redressant.  
\- Celui qui t'a lancée ça.

Je regardai le mur où était plantée une dague dont le pommeau était serti d'un rubis. L'arme se trouvait là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, je me trouvais, là où je serais encore si Losc n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de me pousser.

\- Sais-tu qui était-ce ?  
\- Non, il se cachait dans l'ombre. J'étais avec Shachi et Penguin quand deux de ces mecs sont sortis de nulle part et nous ont attaqués, puis ils ont filé comme des ombres dans la nuit.  
\- Ils ne sont certainement pas là pour rien. Ils devaient chercher quelque chose.  
\- Ouais je sais. On devrait peut être attacher celui-là avant qu'il ne se réveille, il pourra nous être utile.

Losc attrapa l'homme inconscient par le col et le traîna dans la cuisine où il l'installa sur une chaise et l'attacha solidement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Shachi revint avec Penguin, suivit de près par Bepo qui avait une mine fatiguée.

\- On l'a suivi jusque sur le pont mais après plus rien, il s'est comme volatilisé, même Bepo ne l'a pas retrouvé. Raconta Shachi.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tiens, tu l'as attrapé ?  
\- Non, c'est Abby.  
\- Abby ?

Il sembla me remarquer en se tournant vers moi. Penguin me félicita en levant le pouce. Je devrais peut être m'abstenir de leur avouer que c'était un accident et que je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je me contentai donc je lui retourner un sourire timide.

\- On devrait peut être prévenir le capitaine. Dit Shachi.  
\- Ouais, il faut réunir les autres aussi. Ajouta Penguin.  
\- Vous avez raison. Shachi, va avec Abby chercher le capitaine, Bepo va avec Penguin réveiller les autres. On se rejoint dans la salle commune. Ordonna Losc une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche.  
\- Tu vas rester seul avec celui-là ? demanda Shachi à Losc.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste là pour avoir un œil dessus. Et puis dans son état il ne me fera rien.

On se sépara, Penguin et Bepo dans les dortoirs, Losc traînant la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait l'homme évanoui vers la salle commune et Shachi et moi vers la cabine du capitaine.

Lorsqu'on arriva, on frappa plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse, ce qui me parut étrange étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas dix minutes j'avais vu du mouvement dans cette même pièce. Fatiguée d'attendre, je posai ma main sur la poignée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me dit Shachi. Le capitaine n'aime pas qu'on rentre dans sa cabine sans son autorisation.  
\- Je le sais bien mais c'est un cas d'urgence et puisqu'il ne veut pas se donner la peine de répondre, j'entre.  
\- Il va te trucider ! Dit entre ses dents Shachi.

Faisait fi de ce que pensait Shachi, j'ouvris la porte. L'intérieur n'était pas du tout comme nous nous y attendions, tout était sens dessus dessous comme s'il y avait eu une intense bagarre. Le lit était défait, les draps froissés trainaient à moitié par terre, l'un des oreillers était éventré et son contenu éparpillé un peu partout. Le bureau était renversé et tout ce qu'il contenait était étalé sur le sol, quelques vêtements trainaient par terre et l'armoire qui devait normalement les contenir avait l'une de ses portes arrachée et laissée sur le sol. Mais ce qui me parut plus qu'étrange fut le fait que le nodachi de Law, _sa si précieuse arme_, se trouvait fichée dans le mur comme un couteau dans le beurre. Shachi fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se baisser pour ramasser le chapeau de Law.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-il. Et où est le capitaine ?

Sans indice pour nous dire ou se trouvait le capitaine, on retrouva les autres déjà rassemblés dans la salle commune. Shachi dit à tout le monde que le capitaine avait disparu et que sa cabine avait été saccagée.  
C'est alors qu'un ricanement retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme assis et attaché sur la chaise au centre de la pièce. Il leva la tête vers nous et je pus alors voir ses yeux jaunes nous jauger et son sourire s'élargir et creuser plus encore les rides de son visage.

\- Il est déjà trop tard pour votre capitaine. dit-il. Vous ne le reverrez jamais.  
\- Que lui avez-vous fait ! Hurle Shachi en empoignant l'homme par son haut.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire et de fixer Shachi qui, énervé, serra les poings et les dents. Il s'apprêta à hurler de nouveau lorsque Penguin posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, cet enflure ne nous dira rien de plus.  
\- Il faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'ils ont fait au capitaine. On ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
\- Je sais, mais hurler ne sert à rien, calme toi. Et puis, tu connais le capitaine, il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement : c'est un dur à cuire.

Un dur à cuire, ça il n'y a pas photo. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu baisser les bras ou abandonner. Cet homme était doué d'une volonté de fer, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir et ne renonçait jamais. _J'en savais quelque chose_.  
Mais cette fois-là j'avais comme un pressentiment, j'avais l'impression que cette fois Law ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. Raison qui nous poussait à vouloir savoir ce que voulaient ces hommes qui se prenaient pour des ninjas. Et puis, si j'arrivais à retrouver Law, je pourrais le charrier et me payer sa tête comme lui sait si bien le faire lorsqu'il parvenait à me sauver la vie. Ce simple ressenti suffit pour me regonfler à bloc.

Devant moi, Penguin et Shachi tentaient de faire parler le ninja qui s'était muré dans un silence uniquement ponctué de sourires et de ricanements fourbes. Alors que je les regardais faire, une idée me vint. Je m'approchai de Ban et lui soufflai quelques mots à l'oreille. Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en courant.

\- _Que lui as-tu demandé ?_ m'interrogea Aro.  
_\- Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose à l'infirmerie… je crois savoir comment faire parler notre invité._

Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles Penguin, mais surtout Shachi, s'énervait à vouloir faire parler l'intrus qui s'était scellé dans son silence. Au bout d'un moment, Shachi en eut par-dessus la tête et frappa l'homme d'un puissant coup de poing qui renversa la chaise et son occupant.

\- Du calme Shachi. lui dit Penguin.  
\- Mais j'en ai marre de ce type et de son sourire idiot. J'vais lui refaire le portrait.

Jean Bart tendit le bras et releva la chaise et l'homme avec, tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Shachi fit craquer ses articulations, prêt à frapper de nouveau. L'homme attaché sur la chaise cracha une gerbe de sang et se remit à ricaner.

\- Quoi, c'est tout, je n'ai rien senti.  
\- Et celle-là, tu vas la sentir !  
\- Arrête, si tu le tues, il ne pourra pas nous dire où se trouve le capitaine.  
\- Vous pouvez bien me tuer car je ne dirais rien.

Shachi grogna et serra plus encore les poings, si bien que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Abby, je l'ai ! Dit Ban en revenant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui qui venait vers moi et me tendit un petit flacon contenant un mélange vert moisi. Je pris la fiole en remerciant Ban d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et examinai son contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Penguin.  
\- La solution à notre problème.  
\- Laissez-moi rire ! Dit le prisonnier d'une voix moqueuse. Ce n'est pas votre sirop pour la toux qui m'fera parler. Vous pouvez me tuer maintenant parce que je ne parlerais pas.  
\- Dans ce cas, vous ne perdez rien à boire ceci. Dis-je en montrant la fiole. Je conçois que vous trancher la gorge ou vous arracher le cœur de la poitrine serait plus rapide et efficace mais personne ici n'a envie de se donner du mal à nettoyer le sang qui retapissera cette pièce après coup. C'est pourquoi j'ai ceci.  
\- Et il va me faire quoi, ton sirop pour la toux ? Me faire tousser jusqu'à plus de souffle ?  
\- Non, ceci est une potion à base de mandragore. Cela va te donner une fièvre comme jamais tu n'en auras eu. Tu auras l'impression que ta tête explosera au moindre choc, tu auras ensuite diverses hallucinations plus ou moins puissantes et pour conclure tu auras des douleurs cardiaques jusqu'à ce que finalement ton cœur finisse par lâcher. Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant des heures de souffrance.

J'ignore si cela est dû à mes propos ou au fait que je l'ai dit d'une voix calme et posée, mais l'homme ligoté blêmit à vue d'œil et déglutit plusieurs fois, ses yeux fixant le flacon. Peut-être y avais-je été un peu fort et avais-je exagéré un peu sur les effets de cette potion mais le résultat était là… _il avait peur_.

\- Tu bluffes ! Dit-il la voix tremblante.  
\- Si je bluffe, pourquoi aurais-tu peur ?  
\- Je n'ai pas peur !  
\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, Abby ? Demanda Penguin. Si on le tue, on n'aura pas l'air malin.  
\- N'aie crainte, il aura bien le temps de nous conter sa vie trois fois dans les moindres détails avant de mourir.  
\- M'approche pas, garce ! Hurla l'homme en tentant de me donner un coup de pied alors que je l'approchais.

Penguin et Shachi retinrent l'homme pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Evidemment, il se mit à hurler et à se débattre comme un beau petit diable, mais face aux deux hommes –et saucissonné comme il était– il fut impuissant.

Rapidement je m'approchai, débouchai la fiole et fis couler quelques gouttes dans la gorge de l'homme qui hurlait toujours. Après les dernières gouttes tombées dans le fond de sa gorge, je reculai tout comme Shachi et Penguin. L'homme attaché ne se priva pas pour lâcher jurons et menace à notre intention.

\- Combien de temps ça met à agir ? demanda Ban.

Je ne répondis pas car les premiers effets commencèrent à se manifester. L'homme arrêta de hurler et se mit à dodeliner lentement de la tête. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées pratiquement à leur maximum ce qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux précédemment jaunes étaient devenus entièrement noirs.

\- Mais que lui as-tu fais ? M'interrogea Ban. On dirait qu'il plane grave !  
\- Médicalement parlant, il est en état de Narcose.  
\- En quoi ? Demanda Shachi.  
\- Sous l'influence d'un narcotique ou d'un puissant sédatif.  
\- Je croyais que ton truc c'était du poison ?  
\- La mandragore est en effet très dangereuse, mais elle a aussi bien d'autres effets bien plus intéressants. Avec ce que je lui ai fait boire ses muscles vont se détendre, sa conscience disparaître et ses neurotransmetteurs vont alors être bloqués dans son système nerveux.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?  
\- Qu'il n'aura plus de volonté et qu'il répondra à toutes nos questions.  
\- Tu l'as zombifié quoi ? Dit Shachi.  
\- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il est en transe, un peu comme s'il avait pris une drogue en quantité conséquente.  
\- …Ok, essayons. Dit Shachi, il se tourna vers l'homme. Hey toi.

L'homme assis sur la chaise leva lentement la tête et posa son regard dilaté sur Shachi. Le voyant ainsi, on avait l'impression que son regard était vide et inexpressif, bien loin du visage qu'affichait il y a quelques minutes ce même homme.

\- Où est notre capitaine ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

\- C'est bidon ton truc ça marche pas ! Gronda Shachi.  
\- Tu poses bien trop de question ! N'oublie pas que la potion a ralenti son système nerveux et bloque certains émetteurs. Tu dois lui parler lentement et lui poser qu'une question à la fois.  
\- Ok… Qui es-tu ?

L'homme bascula la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux roulaient dans tous les sens comme incapables de s'accrocher à un seul élément plus de trois secondes. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et inspira.

\- Je suis Lionel, membre des chasseurs de tête. Dit-il lentement.  
\- Des chasseurs de tête ? Répéta Penguin. Alors le capitaine aurait été attaqué par des chasseurs de prime, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Qui vous a payés ? demanda Shachi.  
\- Nous travaillons exclusivement pour un homme qui se fait appeler Le Collectionneur.  
\- Qui est-il ?  
\- On l'ignore… il ne se montre jamais… toujours un homme de main qui nous paie. Il donne toujours ses missions par escargophone.  
\- Qui est ce collectionneur et pourquoi il en veut au capitaine ?  
\- Le collectionneur adore tout ce qui est rare et unique… il possède beaucoup d'objets rares… livres, reliques, tableaux, œuvres d'art… mais depuis quelques temps, il collectionne les têtes d'affiche.  
\- Les têtes d'affiche ?  
\- Les pirates mis à prix. Répondit Losc.  
\- Ce collectionneur s'en serait pris à notre capitaine dans le simple but de compléter sa collection d'objets rares ? Mais c'est complètement insensé ! Hurla, indigné, Shachi.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans l'assistance pour affirmer les dires de Shachi tout en ajoutant son grain de sel. Seul Jean Bart restait silencieux, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dans le vague, prit d'une intense réflexion.  
Alors que tout le monde parlait, ou braillaient selon les points de vue, je m'approchai de l'homme assis sur la chaise.

\- J'ai une question à poser. Dis-je.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement parlé très fort, mais suite à mes mots le silence tomba et tous se tournèrent dans notre direction. Regardant l'homme ficelé, j'ouvris la bouche :

\- Où peut-on trouver ce collectionneur ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Qu'est s'est-il dont passer pour notre pauvre capitaine et qui est dont ce collectionneur? ça vous le saurez en lisant la suite. ^^**  
**Quoi ?...Sadique ? Moi ? ...mais non voyons. ;P**

**Au prochaine chapitre, KISS !**


	74. L'âme des rois passés

**Hello !**

**Cette fois je fait court car je dois aller en cours alors merci pour tout et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Kana et Ace font route auprès du roi et de sa garde pour trouver et arrêter Dimitri, le frère du roi actuel du pays. Arrivés dans la cachette de Dimitri, le roi et sa garde sont séparés de Ace et Kana qui finissent par tomber sur Dimitri lui-même. Apprenant que ce dernier n'a pas encore trouvé l'épée, la tension qui s'était instaurée à cause de la menace de l'épée retombe et un combat débute entre le duo amoureux et le roi déchu._

* * *

**_'Le pouvoir donne à celui qui le détient l'impression qu'il est le maître des destinées, car il peut impunément marcher sur les pieds des autres. Pourtant, le savoir, lui, accorde à celui qui le possède la puissance inévitable de danser sur la tête des mortels comme des immortels.'_  
Kama Sywor Kamanda**

**Chapitre 73 : L'âme des rois passés.**

**POV Kana :**

Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps… je sentais déjà que j'avais dépassé mes limites… c'était plus fort que moi… je ne tiendrais plus… très…

\- AHAHAHAHAH !  
\- ARRETE DE RIRE ! Hurla Dimitri.  
\- Je…Je peux paAHAHAHAH !

Incapable de me contrôler, j'explosai de rire : mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien. En même temps il y avait de quoi rire. Cet homme, soi-disant roi légitime, avait mis sur pied un formidable plan. Il avait réussi à tromper tout un royaume, avait volé quatre-vingt dix-neuf épées sacrée à la barbe de ce même royaume et s'était caché là où personne ne penserait le trouver mais au final tout tombait à l'eau parce qu'il ne savait pas où était l'épée qu'il cherchait tant.

\- J'ai dit ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

Dimitri avait foncé sur moi et avait frappé le sol avec l'une des épées ramassées au sol. Je reculai d'un bond afin d'éviter le coup. L'arme usée et rouillée par le temps se brisa sous le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas celle-là. Dit l'ex-roi en jetant les restes de l'arme.  
\- Fais attention, Kana. Ne l'énerve pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Me dit Ace près de moi.  
\- Mais j'y peux rien. Et puis tu peux parler, toi aussi tu as rigolé.  
\- C'est vrai, mais l'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie... on doit l'arrêter et retrouver cette maudite épée avant qu'il le fasse.

Ace avait raison, c'était au moins la 10ème épée que brisait Dimitri, aucune d'elle n'avait donné de signes qui laissaient croire qu'il s'agissait de l'épée noire, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le tas derrière Dimitri.

\- Si seulement on pouvait savoir laquelle est l'épée noire, ce serait plus facile. Grogna Ace.  
\- Alors, qu'attendez-vous, espèce de pignouf !

L'ex-roi ramassa de nouveau une autre épée, la regardant un instant sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Il jura et fit une horrible grimace qui fit ressortir toutes les rides de son visage.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas celle-là !

Il la balança au loin et s'apprêta à en prendre une autre mais une boule de feu l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Arrête-toi là ! Ricana Ace. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire tranquillement.  
\- Tss… je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Il claque des doigts. Ils vont s'occuper de vous.

Sortant de nulle part, arrivèrent pas loin d'une cinquantaine d'homme vêtus d'armures noires. Ils nous encerclèrent moi et Ace et dégainèrent leurs épées.

\- Débarrassez-moi de ces gêneurs, je ne veux pas les avoir dans les pattes ! Ordonna l'ex-roi.

D'un même mouvement, tous les hommes en armures se mirent en garde et s'avancèrent.

\- Fais attention Kana, ils sont certainement très forts.  
\- J'avais deviné.

Je dégainai moi aussi mes dagues jumelles tandis qu'Ace s'embrasait littéralement. Il fut le premier à se jeter sur les ennemis, moi je restai un peu en retrait. Depuis l'histoire avec Jin dit le maudit et le fait que je l'avais… enfin, depuis ce temps-là, je ne m'étais pas battue, du moins pas avec mes dagues. La sensation de tenir ces armes à nouveau me refroidit un peu et mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement.

_\- Attention !_

Je relevai les yeux juste à temps pour voir un gars en armure me tomber dessus. Je l'évitai et usai de mes dagues pour le contrer. Bien obligée de combattre pour rester en un seul morceau, je combattis les chevaliers, mais pas une seule fois mes dagues ne touchèrent la moindre parcelle de peau. À chaque fois, mes mouvement semblaient s'arrêter… je crois qu'au fond je n'étais pas encore remise de tout ça et que l'idée de tuer à nouveau me hantait. Ace, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de mal à bruler et à lancer des boules de feu ardent sur ses ennemis.

Cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que l'on combattait ces hommes en armures et il en arrivant toujours autant. _On n'en finira donc jamais !_ Leurs armures semblaient devenir de plus en plus résistantes et leurs mouvements plus rapides et plus précis alors que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que j'étais épuisée d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et de bouger dans tous les sens. J'étais en nage, quelques mèches de cheveux me collaient au visage et les muscles de mes jambes tremblaient sous l'effort que je devais fournir pour courir ou même me tenir debout. Un coup d'œil sur le côté me fit remarquer qu'Ace était dans le même état, quoiqu'un peu moins au bout du rouleau que moi.

_\- Prend garde, sur ta gauche !_

Je tournai la tête dans la direction indiquée par Varo et levai le bras de justesse pour parer de ma dague un coup d'épée. Mais la force que j'avais mise dans ma parade ne suffit pas à contrer celle de l'homme en armure. Je tombai en arrière sur le cul, m'étalant de tout mon long.

\- Kana ! M'appela Ace, inquiet.  
\- J-je vais bien. Dis-je en levant une main dans sa direction.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'une armure fonça sur lui. Je me redressai mais un pied entra dans mon champ de vision. En levant la tête, je vis le regard d'un homme briller au travers de son heaume. Son épée allait retomber sur moi. Mon regard dans le sien, j'attrapai mon arme que j'avais laissé tomber près de moi et parai son coup.

Lorsque son arme frappa la mienne, il y eut un flash aveuglant qui m'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, l'homme qui m'avait attaquée gisait inconscient contre le mur de l'autre côté du hall, son armure en lambeau, comme brisée par quelque chose. Je baissai alors les yeux vers l'arme que je tenais… ce n'était pas ma dague mais une épée.  
En voulant ramasser ma dague j'avais attrapé une épée et vu l'aura noire qui l'entourait, pas n'importe quelle épée.

\- L'épée Noire ! Dit tout haut Dimitri ce que je pensais tout bas. Il tendit son bras vers moi. Donne-moi cette épée !

Ne lui prêtant pas attention, je regardais l'épée que j'avais en main puis, l'homme de toute évidence mort contre le mur. Mes lèvres se mirent alors à trembler lorsque je réalisai une fois encore ce que j'avais fait.  
Les yeux sur l'homme inconscient, je ne remarquai pas que l'épée dans mes mains se mettait à vibrer et émettait une curieuse lumière ainsi que de petits éclairs noirs qui semblaient crépiter. Une larme s'écoula alors de mes yeux et, tout d'un coup, la peau de ma main se teinta en noir, partant du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à mon poignet. Le remarquant, je pris peur et voulus lâcher l'arme mais elle était comme collée à ma main.

\- Ace ! Appelai-je. J-je n'arrive pas à la lâcher !

Ace vint vers moi et tenta de me retirer l'arme des mains mais un nouveau flash survint et l'envoya bouler plus loin. Je hurlai son nom en le voyant ainsi expulser tout comme l'autre homme, la peur m'envahit alors et mes mains devinrent encore plus sombres. Après quelques secondes, Ace se releva, sonné.

\- C'est inutile. Dit Dimitri les dents serrés, la colère prenant place dans ses veines. L'épée est en train de se synchroniser avec son manieur et tu ne peux rien y faire… à moins… DE TE TUER !

Il sauta dans ma direction, une épée à la main. Je tentai de le dissuader, ne voulant pas faire couler plus de sang qu'il y en avait déjà mais il n'écouta pas. Je dus alors lever l'épée qui vibrait dans mes mains et balaya la salle d'un mouvement du bras. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qui se passa.  
Lorsque je bougeai le bras, l'épée produisit une puissante et dévastatrice onde de choc et trancha le hall mais tout le château aussi en deux. Le ciel, et même une partie des collines qui entouraient le château, étaient maintenant visibles.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas ! M'exclamai-je. Mais… je n'arrive pas à la lâcher… Ace… aide moi !

Je me sentis soudainement très faible, comme si toute mon énergie était en train de disparaitre. J'entendis Ace m'appeler et le vis venir vers moi en courant pour me rattraper avant que je ne tombe au sol.

\- Kana qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi !  
\- Sale gamine ! Grogna Dimitri en sortant de sous des débris. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. L'épée n'est pas un jouet que tout le monde peut utiliser, il faut être préparé à recevoir son pouvoir, il faut être fort, endurant et avoir un mental d'acier. Ce qui lui fait cruellement défaut. Elle sera morte avant que l'épée ne finisse de se synchroniser.  
\- LA FERME ! Hurle Ace. Kana est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse !  
\- Ce que je vois prouve le contraire. Moi je me suis entrainé, j'ai suivi un entrainement intensif, j'ai renforcé mon corps et mon esprit… je suis le seul qui puisse recevoir et contrôler le pouvoir de l'épée.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Marmonna Ace.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant tendre sa main.  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir. A deux, on pourra canaliser toute cette puissance.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur la mienne toujours accrochée à l'épée. Il grinça un moment des dents lorsque je vis sa main se teinter de noir également.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Dimitri, indigné. Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Le pouvoir de l'épée est canalisé dans vos deux corps ? Non c'est impossible, je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Il vint vers nous en courant et, tout comme Ace avant lui, il attrapa l'épée. La puissance et l'énergie de l'épée maudite se répartirent alors dans nos trois corps, _non sans douleurs_. Puis, au bout de ce qui parut être des heures, une onde de choc nous repoussa tous les trois et l'épée disparut dans un dernier flash de lumière.

Lorsque je me relevai quelques minutes après, je sentis en moi une intense puissance glisser dans mes veines comme un serpent. Mon corps bourré d'énergie n'attendait plus qu'à se défouler et à montrer sa puissance. En regardant Ace sur ma gauche, je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi, son corps chargé de puissance laissant échapper des flammes blanches tellement chaudes que le sol sous ses pieds se mit doucement à fondre. Et pour finir, Dimitri se releva lui aussi. Son visage paraissait plus jeune et ses muscles plus tendus et plus gros qu'avant, comme s'il sortait d'un mois de musculation.

C'est à ce moment-là que le véritable roi, _le roi actuel quoi_, arriva avec sa clique. Il allait parler mais se stoppa. Il nous regarda tour à tour puis fit de gros yeux ronds.

\- Tu arrives trop tard petit frère ! Ricana Dimitri. Le pouvoir de l'épée est désormais mien. Du moins une partie, mais le reste le sera bientôt lorsque je vous aurais tués !

Avec une force et une vitesse inhumaine, Dimitri nous sauta dessus et tenta de nous arracher la tête d'un coup de poing bien puissant. Par chance, Ace et moi on l'évita. Lorsque je bougeais j'avais l'impression d'être plus légère et plus rapide. D'un pas j'avais franchi une distance importante alors qu'en temps normal il me fallait plus d'un pas pour la franchir. Réalisant la puissance que j'avais dans les jambes, je me mis face à Dimitri et sautai. Je n'eus aucun mal à franchir la distance qui nous séparait, puis arrivée sur lui, je pivotai et lui donnai un puissant coup de genou dans les côtes qui le fit voltiger et traverser un mur de grosses pierres. Il se releva et attaqua de nouveau mais cette fois c'est Ace qui l'arrêta et lui brûla le bras.

On enchaina ainsi tous les trois les coups et les parades jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de 5 minutes on se stoppe tous d'un même geste, pris d'une intense douleur dans la poitrine.

\- C'était à prévoir. Dit le cadet des frères, une inquiétude dans la voix. Le pouvoir de l'épée n'est pas fait pour être divisé et encore moins se battre contre lui-même. Le pouvoir va chercher à se regrouper et à ne former plus qu'un… allant jusqu'à vous tuer jusqu'au dernier.  
\- C-comment on s'en débarrasse ? Articule difficilement Ace.  
\- Vous devez faire le vide en vous et vouloir par-dessus tout vous défaire de ce pouvoir immense. S'il persiste en vous, une simple envie de garder ce pouvoir, il ne quittera pas votre corps. Vous devez le vouloir de toute votre âme.

S'en débarrasser ? Pas de problème. Faire le vide, un peu moins facile. J'avais vu ce que pouvais faire ce pouvoir, j'avais blessé Ace et encore tuer un homme… ce pouvoir était horrible, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'avec ce pouvoir je pourrais protéger ceux que j'aime, que plus forte et imbattable je protégerais tous mes amis et ceux qui me tiennent à cœur… mais à quel prix ? Si je devais tuer pour les protéger, je n'en voulais pas.

\- Kana. M'appela Ace, je me tournai vers lui. Tu es forte, la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas besoin de ses pouvoirs, tu disposes déjà d'un fabuleux, d'un grand et puissant pouvoir… tu as un cœur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me disait une telle chose. Abby m'avait dit à peu près la même chose. Souriant, je pris la main qu'Ace me tendait et on se releva ensemble.

\- Bande d'idiots ! Grogna Dimitri en tentant de se relever. Faire une croix sur un tel pouvoir, vous êtes bien naïfs. Le monde ne peut être gouverné que par ceux qui ont le pouvoir, sans pouvoir vous ne valez rien et vous mourrez tous !  
\- C'est toi qui n'as rien compris. Dis-je à Dimitri. À trop en vouloir, tu n'auras rien ! Moi j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.  
\- Imbécile !

Alors que Dimitri se jetait sur nous, Ace et moi on échangea un regard complice. On ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer puis on les ouvrit en même temps. Dimitri était juste devant nous, on lui attrapa chacun à un bras puis on libéra en lui toute la puissance que l'épée nous avait légué.  
Lorsque toute la puissance quitta notre corps Ace et moi on tomba au sol et Dimitri recula en titubant. Son corps avait encore changé pour paraitre encore plus jeune, plus grand et plus massif.

Sentant toute la puissance ruisseler dans son corps, Dimitri fut pris d'un fou rire qui raisonna dans le vent. Afin de tester sa force, il donna un coup de poing dans un mur qui tomba en miette ainsi que tous les autres murs derrière celui-ci. Il se mit à rire de nouveau lorsque soudainement il se mit à cracher du sang. Son rire se changea alors en cri et une lumière blanche intense complétée par de petits éclairs noirs l'entoura, si bien qu'on ne le voyait plus. On l'entendit hurler à la mort pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux et sombre. Dimitri avait alors disparu.  
Vidée de toute force, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai doucement dans un lit chaud et douillet qui ne m'était pas inconnu. J'ouvris d'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Doucement, je me redressai et vis que je me trouvais dans ma chambre.

\- Alors la belle aux bois dormant on s'réveille. Ricana Ace, assis sur le bord du lit.  
\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Trois jours.

Assise dans le lit, je levai les bras au-dessus de la tête et m'étirai, lâchant un gémissement d'aise lorsque mon dos se mit à craquer.

\- Aller, lève-toi. Le roi a dit qu'il voulait nous voir. Me dit Ace en m'embrassant le front.

Je me levai, me changeai et suivis Ace à l'extérieur. On retrouva le roi à l'arbre-roi où toutes les épées avaient été replacées.

\- Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait. Nous dit le roi en s'inclinant face à nous. Ce royaume vous doit une fière chandelle.  
\- Je vois que vous avez remis les épées à leurs places… et celles qui ont été brisées ?  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Les quatre-vingt dix-neuf épées sont revenues d'elles-mêmes à l'arbre-roi. Celles qui ont été brisées ont été régénérées par l'arbre-roi.  
\- Hein ? Dit Ace en même temps que moi.

Le roi nous regarda comme si on avait eu un truc énorme au milieu de la figure.

\- J'aurais omis de vous le dire ?  
\- Ça ne sera pas la première fois que vous nous faites le coup. Dis-je au roi, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Pardonnez ma vieillesse. Reprit le roi. L'épée noire n'est pas la seule épée magique de ce royaume, toutes les épées que vous voyez là le sont. L'arbre-roi se sert de leur pouvoir pour canaliser et reconvertir l'énergie maléfique de l'épée noire en énergie bénéfique.  
\- Toutes les épées sont magiques ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Oui… enfin on peut dire ça… connaissez-vous cette légende qui parle de l'incarnation de l'âme d'un navire dont on prend le plus grand soin ?  
\- Vous vous parler du Klabautermann ?  
\- C'est cela oui. Et bien sachez que ce n'est pas uniquement le cas des navires. Dans ce royaume, chaque grand roi a possédé son Klabautermann, si je puis dire.  
\- Vous avez un bateau ? demanda Ace.  
\- Non pas un bateau, une épée. Chaque roi a chéri et pris soin de ces épées comme s'il s'agissait d'un être bel et bien vivant. Si bien que l'épée fut habitée d'une âme qui lui est propre. Ainsi l'épée du roi tyran serait tranchante et malfaisante tout comme l'épée du chevalier sera intransigeante et protectrice.  
\- Alors chacune de ces épées serait l'incarnation d'une âme liée au roi qui l'a portée ? Demandai-je, impressionnée.  
\- Oui. C'est pour cela que nous y prenons grand soin. C'est pour notre peuple, un peu comme si tous nos rois étaient encore avec nous et veillaient à notre tranquillité. Il se tourna vers moi et Ace et s'inclina à nouveau. Si je vous ai fait venir ici en ce jour, c'est pour vous remercier aux noms de tous nos rois et de leurs épées. Grace à vous, nous pouvons désormais vivre en paix.

Après de chaleureux remerciement, le roi nous invita à un banquet organisé par la ville entière. Quelques jours plus tard, Ace participa au tournoi et le remporta haut la main. En plus du trophée offert par le roi, il gagna un mal de cul horrible à cause des épreuves équestres. À la fin du tournoi, un autre banquet fut organisé pour clôturer les festivités et remercier les participants.  
Alors que je regardais le feu de joie bruler au centre de la grande place de la ville, je me perdis quelque peu dans mes pensées.

\- _Dis Varo ?  
__\- Mm ?  
__\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit… sur le fait que je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse… tu avais raison. Lorsque j'étais avec Abby, je pouvais rester aussi innocente que je voulais, je pouvais rire, jouer et m'amuser comme je voulais sans avoir à m'occuper du reste car Abby s'en occupait elle-même, elle ne cherchait qu'à me rendre heureuse… mais…  
__\- Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec toi, tu as peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer.  
__\- …Je ne sais rien des responsabilités et de tout ça ! Je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de questions… j'ai peur Varo.  
_\- _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur_. Me consola Varo en venant se frotter amicalement contre ma joue. _Le fait que tu le reconnaisses est déjà une preuve de maturité. Pour ce qui est du reste, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça viendra avec le temps. Et puis si cela t'inquiète vraiment, tu peux toujours en parler avec Ace, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Et puis, il t'aime, il ne pourra rien te refuser.  
__\- C'est vrai tu as raison… merci Varo._

Je lui fis une caresse sous le bec et souris à mon tour. Je me sentais tout d'un coup plus légère, un peu comme si un poids venait de quitter mes épaules. J'étais bien.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Pour ceux dont c'est la rentré, n'hésiter pas à me laisser une review pour savoir comment s'est passé votre rentré...je suis curieuse.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**

**REF chap 73 :**  
**Partage du pouvoir de l'épée = partage de la force destructrice de la pierre (dont j'ai oublié le nom) dans les Gardiens de la galaxies entre les différent héros (=a la fin du film)**


	75. Le collectionneur

**Hello !**

**Encore merci de votre attente. je sais combien se fut dure mais maintenant je suis fière de vous annoncer la publication de ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Attaqués par un groupe d'hommes inconnus durant la nuit, les pirates du Heart font la funeste découverte de la disparition de leur capitaine. Interrogeant l'un des hommes capturés, ils apprennent que Law aurait été capturé par des chasseurs de tête travaillant pour un certain 'collectionneur'._

* * *

_**'Il semble que toute collection gravite autour d'une pièce manquante, sorte de noyau autour duquel peut tourner, indéfiniment, la folie collectionnante de son propriétaire.'**_  
**Stéphane Audeguy.**

**Chapitre 74 : Le collectionneur.**

**POV Abby :**

\- Le navire est là !

Navire ? Un navire c'est bien beau mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une île mobile. Le bâtiment nautique était immense, avec une coque en acier, une centaine de canons de parts et d'autres du navire et le pont qu'on ne voyait pas de notre position devait grouiller de gardes armés. _C'était une véritable forteresse_.

\- Avec tout ce que ce collectionneur a amassé aux quatre coins du monde, il fallait s'attendre à une telle sécurité. Soupira Losc.  
\- On doit retrouver le capitaine ! Dit Bepo, déterminé.

Depuis que le capitaine avait disparu, Bepo avait changé du tout au tout. Il était devenu plus déterminé, plus sérieux, plus sauvage en un sens, _bien que ce soit un ours_. Il prenait son rôle de second d'équipage à cœur et menait chacun des autres membres d'une main, _patte_, de maître. Son caractère fort et assuré et sa nature sauvage d'ours faisait qu'il arrivait à se faire obéir sans avoir à élever la voix.

\- Désolé. Dit l'ours après une remarque.

Bon presque avec assurance.

\- Losc, Penguin et Abby vous me suivez sur le navire ennemi à la recherche du capitaine. Se reprit Bepo. Les autres, veillez sur nos arrières et restez le plus discret possible. Si on peut éviter de nous faire remarquer ce serait parfait.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait du prisonnier ?

L'homme qui nous avait guidés ici, bien malgré lui, était toujours sous l'influence de la mandragore et ses yeux roulaient encore dans ses orbites. Jean Bart proposa qu'on le mette dans un coin de la calle en attendant notre retour.

\- Aro, ouvre la voie et trouve-nous un chemin sûr. Dis-je à mon gardien.

Étirant ses longues ailes couvertes de plumes brunes, Aro s'envola avec grâce et, silencieux comme la nuit, survola le navire forteresse. Les gardes sur le pont ne firent même pas attention à lui. _Pourquoi prêter attention à un oiseau dans le ciel ?_

\- _Le garde vient de finir sa ronde sur le pont, vous avez deux minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent_.

Je répétai ce que m'indiqua Aro et on monta sur le pont. Il nous fallut à peine une minute pour traverser ce dernier et arriver dans un coin d'ombre. On continua notre infiltration pour finalement arriver devant une double porte sculptée de scènes de guerre. De l'autre côté de cette lourde porte en acier se trouvait une grande salle au toit vouté serti de peintures magnifiques qui feraient pâlir de jalousie la Chapelle Sixtine. Comme je l'avais dit en parlant du Heart -le sous-marin de Law- j'aimais les belles choses et ce plafond en faisait de toute évidence partie. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose ici.

Disposés sur des étagères ou sur de large piédestal d'exposition se trouvaient divers objets rares et uniques faits d'or, de diamant, d'argent, de pierres précieuses, de jade… enfin, faits de tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans ce monde.

\- Tu es sûr que le capitaine est ici, Bepo ? demanda Penguin.  
\- Oui… c'est faible, mais je sens son odeur : il n'est pas loin.  
\- Pourtant il n'y a que de vieilles bricoles ici. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir âme qui vive.  
\- Ce ne sont pas de vieille bricole ! Répliquai-je en fusillant Penguin du regard. Chacun de ses objets ici présents valent à eux seuls des millions. Ce sont des objets uniques, rares.  
\- En quoi ces vieux objets ont de la valeur ?  
\- Tu ne connais dont rien à l'art. Soupirai-je.

On continua d'avancer jusqu'à découvrir un type d'exposition différent. Les objets rares avaient laissé place à d'autres piédestaux mais leurs contenus étaient enfermés sous un dôme de verre. Il y avait également de hautes étagères sur lesquelles reposaient différentes sphères semblables à des boules à neige renfermant toutes ou presque un contenu des plus étranges.

\- Ce sont des créatures et… des gens ! S'écria presque Penguin en regardant ce qui était sous ces dômes.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? Pourquoi ils sont si petits, on dirait des jouets ! S'interrogea Penguin.  
\- Tait-toi imbécile, tu vas nous faire repérer ! lui dit Losc en le frappant sur la tête. De toute évidence ce collectionneur a dû user d'un pouvoir de fruit du démon pour leur donner cette taille.  
\- Cela est à la fois brillant pour le gain de place mais aussi extrêmement étrange de les voir ainsi. Dis-je, le regard fixé sur l'homme assis sous une cloche de verre.  
\- Et le capitaine ? Il est aussi dans le même état ?

J'imaginais déjà trouver un Trafalgar Law pas plus grand qu'une poupée Barbie enfermé dans l'une de ces boules à neige. Voilà de quoi charrier le grand capitaine connu sous le nom de 'Chirurgien de la mort'. À cette idée, un étrange rictus prit place sur mon visage. J'entendis Aro soupirer… de toute évidence il avait entendu le fond de ma pensée. _Pas que cela me dérange_.

\- Par ici. Dit Bepo en passant devant plusieurs étagères. Je peux sentir l'odeur du capitaine. Il est quelque part sur cette étagère.

On s'approcha de ladite étagère et on chercha. Chacune des sphères de verre dans lesquelles je regardais contenait un petit bonhomme. Tous semblaient être des pirates ou des criminels connus, leurs noms étaient inscris sur de petites pancartes disposées devant eux. L'une d'elles portait le nom de '_Trafalgar Law, Chirurgien de la Mort'_.

\- Il est là !

Je tendis la main et soulevai la petite boule à neige de son support avec la plus grande attention et me retournai vers les autres. Tous purent voir alors le petit capitaine assis dans le fond de la sphère.

\- Capitaine ! S'écria Penguin en m'attrapant le poignet pour le soulever à la hauteur de ses yeux. On vous a retrouvé !  
\- Tu me fais mal, imbécile ! Dis-je à Penguin qui me tordait le poignet.  
\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais… maintenant qu'on a retrouvé le capitaine… comment on fait pour lui rendre sa taille ?

À l'intérieur, Law se mit à bouger les lèvres mais aucun son ne nous parvenait. Afin de l'entendre Penguin m'arracha presque la sphère des mains et tendit l'oreille pour espérer entendre, en vain.

\- On doit le faire sortir de cette bouteille. Dit Bepo.  
\- Mais comment ? En la brisant sur le sol ?  
\- Imbécile on veut l'en faire sortir, pas le tuer ! Répondit Losc en frappant Penguin à la tête.  
\- Et vos pouvoirs capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser ?

Law fit 'non' de la tête. Penguin réfléchit un instant puis il me pointa du doigt.

\- Utilise ton pouvoir Abby et libère le capitaine. Fait en sorte de briser cette boule à neige sans blesser la capitaine.  
\- Comment suis-je censée faire une telle chose ?  
\- Concentre-toi.

Facile à dire. On voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui devait s'exécuter. J'allais faire usage de mon pouvoir pour libérer le jeune pirate lorsque la lumière de la galerie s'alluma. Tous se tournèrent vers la grande porte pour voir apparaitre deux colosses aux bras aussi larges que leurs cuisses et des têtes pas commodes et devant eux agissant comme chef… une femme.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux et des yeux violets. Elle portait une longue robe style robe aristocrate de couleur violette et blanche, elle portait sur ses épaule un boa de plumes blanche, ses mains étaient cachées sous des gants en soie blanc lui remontant jusqu'au coude et ses jambes se finissaient par des talons hauts noirs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon parfait ne laissant aucune mèche s'échapper. Et enfin, elle portait devant son œil droit un monocle relié par une petite chaîne à sa boucle d'oreille. Sa voix était claire, aigüe et exagérée pour paraître enfantine bien qu'elle devait avoir plus de la trentaine.

\- Yia yia yia ! Ria la femme de sa voix aigüe. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir avec une pièce de ma collection.  
\- Ma collection ? Répéta Penguin. Alors ça veut dire que… le collectionneur est une femme ?  
\- Oui, je suis une femme espèce de sale pirate ! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante. Elle reprit ensuite sa voix aigüe. Je me nomme Sakura et tout ce que vous voyez ici, je l'ai réuni au prix de durs efforts.  
\- Pas si durs que cela puisque tu envoies tes larbins faire le sale travail. Répliqua Losc.  
\- Le sale travail ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sale à vouloir réunir des objets d'une exceptionnelle valeur dans une galerie qui saura les protéger du monde extérieur. D'ailleurs…

La jeune femme du nom de Sakura posa son regard sur moi et plissa les yeux en même temps qu'un sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Comme vous le remarquerez, je n'ai que des hommes dans ma collection. Des hommes grands, forts et puissants. J'ai d'ailleurs le projet de réunir les plus puissants hommes de ce monde dans ma collection. Ceux de la pire génération ainsi que les corsaires du gouvernement… mais toi ! Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. Tu es l'exception à tout ça 'Démon Noir'. Tes yeux sont d'une rare beauté et tellement cruels à la fois. J'avais d'abord pensé avoir seulement l'un de tes avis de recherche mais maintenant que je te vois en personne… Ton joli minois fera bientôt partie de ma collection !  
\- Ne crois pas qu'on te laissera la toucher ! Dit Losc en se postant devant moi.  
\- Il a raison ! Dit à son tour Penguin. Abby est notre compagnon, notre amie. On ne te laissera pas faire d'elle un vulgaire objet de collection !

Bien que je n'en montre rien, j'étais touchée par ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne n'avait jamais voulu me protéger de la sorte et surtout pas avec autant de ferveur. J'avais toujours été celle qui se débrouille seule, celle qu'on oublie et qu'on ne veut pas croiser… mais là, je me sentais comme celle qu'on voulait connaitre, celle avec qui on voulait être ami.

\- _Tu les reconnais enfin pour ce qu'ils sont._ Me dit Aro.  
_\- C'est une sensation étrange… j-je crois que je tiens à eux, Aro. Ils font tellement pour moi alors que je ne leur ai rien demandé.  
__\- C'est parce qu'ils sont tes amis Abby. Des amis s'entraident et se soutiennent sans rien attendre en retour_.  
\- Yia yia yia ! Ris Sakura. En voilà un joli p'tit monde, mais bien risible, j'en ai maté des plus forts que vous ! Ramenez-moi cette fille et réglez leur compte à ses rigolos… et surtout NE CASSEZ RIEN OU JE VOUS LE FERAI PAYER CHER !

La dernière phrase de Sakura venait de me donner une idée. Avant même que les deux colosses ne se lancent à l'attaque, je levai mes mains et, suivant mon geste, plusieurs objets de valeur s'envolèrent. Remarquant ses précieux flotter dans les airs, Sakura devint pale comme un linge et tira sur ses cheveux.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA !  
\- Je ne crois pas, non. Dis-je pleine d'assurance. Chacune de ces œuvres regagnera sa place lorsque tu te seras écartée de notre chemin.  
\- Espèce de… NON ! Écartez-vous et laissez-les passer !

En voyant ses œuvres retomber vers le sol, elle avait hurlé et s'était arraché quelques mèches de cheveux. Un instant, je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement elle était blanche. Ses deux colosses s'écartèrent en nous regardant et grognant sur notre passage.

Tout se passa superbement bien jusqu'à cet instant où je m'écroulai de tout mon long sur le sol. Suivant ma chute, tous les objets en suspension tombèrent mais les deux colosses parvinrent à tous les attraper…sauf une. La boule à neige contenant Law s'était envolée des mains de Penguin après qu'un des colosses ne l'ait percuté. Heureusement, elle me tomba dans les mains. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me relever et…

\- Yia yia yia !

Je levai les yeux juste à temps pour voir la main de Sakura se poser sur mon épaule. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde durant lequel je ne ressentis rien, puis tout à coup le monde sembla s'agrandir, _ou bien était-ce moi qui rapetissais_, quoi qu'il en soit, je fus bientôt réduite à la taille d'une souris. La sphère contenant Law devint rapidement plus grande que moi.

\- Et voilà de quoi agrandir ma collection.

Elle tendit sa main devenue géante vers moi et m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse tenter de fuir au loin.

\- Abby ! Crièrent Losc, Penguin et Bepo.  
\- C'en est assez ! Hurla en réponse Sakura.

Elle tendit sa main vers les trois hommes qui lui sautaient dessus et les toucha eux aussi. Ils devinrent alors aussi petits que moi ou Law. L'un des colosses les attrapa tous les trois.

\- Donne-les donc à manger au lézard géant de Red Line. Lui ordonna Sakura.

L'homme s'approcha de la cage d'un lézard à peine plus grand qu'un chat et s'apprêta à jeter les deux hommes et l'ours en pâture à cette bête lorsqu'Aro passa rapidement devant lui et attrapa de ses serres les trois pirates.

\- REVIENS ICI SALE BÊTE ! hurla le colosse en tentant d'attraper Aro.  
\- Laisse-le donc. Que ces hommes soient mangés par un lézard ou par cet oiseau n'y change rien. Lui dit Sakura.

Aro, les trois hommes entres ses serres, sortit par la fenêtre afin d'aller prévenir les autres.

\- Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? se demanda Sakura en me regardant me débattre dans sa poigne. Bah, tiens, avec ton capitaine. Tu en as de la chance.

Avec des gestes rapides et assurés, Sakura ouvrit la boule à neige et m'y jeta avant de la refermer précipitamment. Elle leva ensuite la boule de verre au niveau de ses yeux et nous regarda avant de ricaner sans retenu. Sautillant comme une gamine de 12 ans, elle se dirigea vers une longue étagère et déposa sur son ancien support la sphère en verre qui nous contenait moi et Law, puis elle disparut en empruntant la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée.

Ayant été secouée comme un prunier par Sakura, je me redressai. Ma main toucha alors quelque chose de chaud. Je levai les yeux et vis que ma main était posée en plein milieu du torse de Trafalgar.

Ce dernier, ayant été attaqué durant son sommeil, ne portait que le strict minimum à savoir…son jean tacheté. Les joues subitement rougissantes, je tentais de me redresser mais l'espace extrêmement réduit de la sphère ne me permit pas de reculer suffisamment. J'étais contrainte par le manque de place à rester étroitement collé à Law, nos jambes se mêlaient entre elles et nos visages étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre que nous pouvions nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans mal.

\- Un sauvetage brillant. Dit finalement Law de sa voix railleuse. Quoi qu'un tantinet raté.  
\- Si c'est pour t'entendre te plaindre de la sorte, je me serais bien abstenue de venir.  
\- Pour ce que ta présence a apporté.

Je détournai les yeux et fis la moue en gonflant les joues. Finalement j'aurai peut-être dû le laisser pourrir dans cette boule de verre.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**REF CHAPITRE 74:  
\- Le collectionneur viens de l'univers de Marvel à la différence que le mien est une femme.**

**Au prochain chapitre, KISS !**


	76. L'île Suricate

**Hello !**

**Et oui le chapitre arrive rapidement, plus rapidement que les précédents. c'était ma façon de me faire pardonner cette longue et interminable absence de chapitre.**

**Je sais que pour certain cette fiction peut devenir un peu rasoir est répétitif, mais n'ayez crainte le plus gros et plus important de l'histoire arrive alors s'il vous plait soyez patient.  
Je me doute bien que dire ça peut vous paraître être une excuse pour vous poussez à lire plus et a poursuivre cette aventure mais pas du tout. l'histoire va prendre réelement un tournant et j'esperait que cette succession de mini aventure avant la GROS de l'histoire servirait à amener gentiment et calmement ce qui serais l'arc final de cette fiction...et oui on arrive bientôt dans la dernière partie de cette histoire, mais pas de panique ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.**

**Sur ceux je vous dit bonne lecture sur ce chapitre un tantinet WTF. ^^**

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Kana et Ace, qui combattaient Dimitri le prince déchu, finirent par trouver l'épée noire. Voulant contrôler entièrement le pouvoir de l'épée magique, Dimitri absorba tout son pouvoir mais son corps ne fut pas assez fort pour résister à l'épée et il mourut. Le royaume sauvé des sombres intentions de Dimitri, Ace et Kana purent faire ce qui les enchantait._

* * *

**_'La joie est le soleil des âmes ; elle illumine celui qui la possède et réchauffe tous ceux qui en reçoivent les rayons.'_  
Carl Reysz**

**Chapitre 75 : L'île suricate.**

**POV Kana :**

\- Aller les gars, il faut me réparer tout ça. Le navire doit tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île ! Hurla Marco aux hommes qui se pressaient sur le pont.

Après avoir pressé les hommes à réparer le mat arrière qui avait été brisé au cours de la dernière tempête, il vint vers Ace et moi et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier près de nous. À vrai dire, il s'y laissa plutôt tomber en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Cette tempête ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Dit-il. Il va falloir se serrer la ceinture.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria Ace. Comment ça, se serrer la ceinture ?  
\- Vu les dégâts ça va nous coûter un paquet de berrys de faire réparer tout ça. On n'aura pas assez d'argent pour faire le plein de victuailles. On devra se contenter du strict minimum.  
\- Mais on ne tiendra jamais avec aussi peu de nourriture ! S'indigna Ace.

Marco et Ace discutèrent ensemble sur ce qui serait plus juste à faire en ce qui concernait la nourriture_, un sujet sensible pour Ace_. En même temps, quand on avale l'équivalent d'un repas pour vingt seul, il ne vaut mieux pas la ramener question ravitaillement. Je les laissai parler et m'occupai à nettoyer et lisser les plumes de Varo, installée sur mes genoux. Elle aimait que je lui fasse ça et ses plumes étaient très douces, c'était agréable sous mes doigts et puis ça avantageait Varo car ses plumes une fois lissées, elle pouvait voler plus vite et puis surtout ses plumes brillaient sous la lumière du soleil. C'était joli à voir… des fois, il m'arrivait de l'envier. Pouvoir voler ainsi, glisser sur les vents et se laisser porter, dépasser les nuages et titiller le soleil d'un peu plus près… c'était un rêve.

\- TERRE EN VUE À TRIBORD ! Hurla la vigie.  
\- Quoi ? dit, choqué, Marco. On ne devait pas arriver sur l'île avant trois jours.

Il se leva et s'approcha du bastingage droit du navire et regarda au loin. Sortant de mes pensées, je l'imitai. Il y avait effectivement une île. De loin elle semblait être complètement colorée de vert, il n'y avait pas de plage apparente ni même de grosse montagne, juste un sol vert et quelques arbres formant une épaisse forêt.  
Marco observa son log pose et fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

\- Étrange, aucune des aiguilles du log pose ne pointe cette île pourtant nous sommes proches, l'une des aiguilles devrait pouvoir capter son magnétisme.  
\- On doit y aller ! S'écria Ace. Il y a peut-être de quoi remplir les calles et réparer le navire !

Marco réfléchit un moment puis donna l'ordre de virer de bord pour rejoindre l'île. Tandis que le navire avançait, il ordonna à quelques groupes d'homme de trouver du bois et de quoi réparer sommairement le navire en attendant de trouver un chantier naval adéquat. Ace se porta volontaire pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

On arriva aux abords de l'île une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ace n'attendit pas que Marco lui donne plus d'informations, il m'attrapa le bras et bondit hors du navire pour atterrir sur l'île verte. Il me traina à sa suite alors que les groupes fait par Marco se dispersaient pour trouver de quoi faire des réparations.

\- Je comprends pourquoi l'île n'est pas pointée par le log pose. Dit soudainement Ace. Regarde, il n'y a que des végétaux.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir que le sol était fait d'une espèce d'ensemble de plantes qui s'enchevêtraient les unes dans les autres dans une espèce de tressage végétal, pour faire un sol. Je me baissai pour toucher ce sol peu commun.

\- Je me demande si Abby serait capable de savoir de quelle plante il s'agit.  
\- Abby ? S'interrogea Ace. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas, mais avant de prendre la mer Abby et moi, enfin surtout Abby moi je l'aidais de temps en temps, on travaillait dans une herboristerie.  
\- Oh, je vois. Elle en sait beaucoup ?  
\- Oui, elle sait beaucoup de choses. Elle connaît plein de plantes et de remèdes bizarres très puissants. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ses connaissances et ses remèdes qu'on a rencontré Law.

Lorsque j'évoquai Law, Ace eut comme un tic nerveux et fronça les sourcils mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant d'avancer l'air de rien.

\- Comment vous en êtes arrivées à rejoindre son équipage ? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
\- Abby et moi on voulait prendre la mer pour créer notre propre équipage et voyager comme on voulait et où on voulait. Mais avant ça, on devait apprendre à se battre. Abby avait déjà fait du karaté alors elle m'a appris ce qu'elle savait, puis pour devenir plus forte on a voulu apprendre le maniement des armes… Mais je te l'ai pas déjà dit, tout ça ?  
\- Seulement les grandes lignes… dis-m'en plus. Insista Ace.  
\- Après Law est arrivé. On lui a demandé de nous entrainer, il a accepté pour une raison que j'ignore. Puis, à cause du temps qu'on passait avec lui, la marine a commencé à se poser des questions. Ils ont pensé qu'on était complices alors ils ont voulu nous arrêter. Bien entendu, on s'est défendues et Law nous a sauvées de justesse. Puis, de fil en aiguille, il nous a accueillies dans son équipage.  
\- Si je résume, c'est grâce à lui que vous avez pris la mer et qu'on s'est rencontrés ?  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Affirmai-je en souriant. Mais, tu sais, on aurait pris la mer quoi qu'il en soit et on se serait quand même rencontrés.

Le sujet de conversation dériva tandis qu'on continuait d'avancer sur cette île verte. On traversa un large buisson aux feuilles étrangement violettes pour arriver dans une large clairière entièrement dégagée où plusieurs puits d'eau douce se creusaient de façon tout à fait naturelle dans le sol. L'eau était si clair qu'on pouvait aisément voir le fond plusieurs mètres plus bas mais le plus surprenant ne fut pas le paysage mais plutôt ce qui le couvrait.

Sur toute l'étendue de la clairière se trouvait des centaines, _non_, des milliers de petits animaux tous dressés sur leurs pattes arrière… des suricates.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces animaux ?  
\- Ce sont des suricates. Répondis-je à Ace. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?  
\- Non. Ils sont dangereux ?  
\- Non. Ils mangent des insectes je crois. Ils sont rigolos.

Je m'accroupis pour tendre la main vers un suricate mais c'est toute une bande qui s'approcha, curieux de voir qui j'étais. Ainsi plantés sur leurs pattes arrière, ils étaient rigolos. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur et venaient vers moi. Pourtant, je me souvenais bien avoir vu un documentaire qui disait que ces petits animaux étaient très craintifs.

\- _Surement parce qu'il n'y a pas de prédateur sur cette île_. Me dit Varo. _Sans prédateur pour leur insuffler l'instinct de fuite, ils ne vont pas chercher à s'échapper et à fuir. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi ils sont si nombreux.  
_\- Ah. Je relevai la tête. Hey regarde il y a des arbres à fruits là-bas !

Je lui attrapai la main et le tirai au travers de la meute des suricates aux bouilles trop mignonnes jusqu'à atteindre les arbres fruitiers. Les fruits étaient tous simplement des pommes rouges, ce qui les faisait ressortir dans ce monde entièrement vert.  
Le ventre gargouillant, je grimpai au premier arbre et arrivai bien vite au sommet. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tendre la main pour attraper les pommes. Je croquai à pleines dents dans le premier fruit que j'attrapai.

\- Mm… c'est trop bon. Je n'ai jamais mangé de pommes aussi bonnes.  
\- Vraiment ? Fais-moi gouter.

Ace arriva rapidement à mes côtés, montant à l'arbre comme un vrai petit singe puis, une fois à côté de moi, il tendit la main. Mais au lieu de prendre un autre fruit dans l'arbre, il tint ma main et croqua dans la pomme que je tenais encore.

\- Tu as raison c'est super bon.  
\- Hey c'est à moi ! Si t'en veut, il y en a plein d'autres là !  
\- Oui mais celle-là avait l'air meilleure.  
\- Mais tu m'en as mis partout, regarde !

Je lui montrai ma main où le jus de la pomme avait coulé de partout. Lentement, je me léchai les doigts pour récupérer le jus sucré et collant du fruit. Je sentis plus que je ne le vis Ace s'approcher de moi.  
Il se plaça de façon à être au-dessus de moi puis attrapa ma main pour en lécher lui-même chaque cm². J'avais beau dire le voir ainsi, les yeux mi-clos me regardant avec un air sauvage me fit me sentir toute chose et cela se traduit par le rougissement violent de mes joues et par le frisson qui parcourut mon corps tout entier.  
Lentement mais avec la même gourmandise dans les yeux, Ace posa des baisers le long de ma main, de mon bras, de mon épaule… dans mon cou, il inspira profondément et mordilla ma peau avant de poursuivre à nouveau son chemin jusqu'à arriver à mes lèvres. Son autre main vint se poser sur mon épaule pour me pousser contre la branche sur laquelle j'étais assise, si bien que je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos et lui au-dessus de moi, approfondissant le baiser.

Progressivement, mon corps prit de lui-même le relai, mes bras vinrent entourer son cou et parcourir son corps de caresses, mon bassin vint se coller au sien dans une dance lascive et ma gorge ronronna de plaisir ce qui fit rire Ace contre mes lèvres. Pour stopper son hilarité, je lui mordis la lèvre mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Il colla son corps toujours plus près du mien, me bloquant contre la branche. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt qu'il souleva doucement pour parcourir ma peau de caresses.

\- _Vous dites si j'vous gêne_. Dit, blasée, Varo.  
\- Va-t'en ! Dis-je en faisant des signes à Varo pour qu'elle s'éloigne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ace, ses lèvres dans mon cou.  
\- Varo elle m'embête ! Dis-je avec une voix enfantine qui fit rire Ace.

Ace se redressa légèrement puis regarda Varo qui plissait les yeux et gonflait les plumes, montrant qu'elle était en colère, ou, du moins, vexée. Mais une fois encore ça fit rire Ace qui finit de se redresser.

\- On devrait peut être rentrer au navire. Il se pencha à mon oreille. On sera plus tranquilles.

Je gloussai puis me redressai à mon tour. Il se leva puis me tendant la main on s'apprêta à descendre de notre perchoir lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses, tous les petits suricates qui, jusqu'à maintenant, recouvraient la plaine de leur présence se pressaient dans les arbres afin de se réfugier entre leurs branches.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont peur. Remarqua Ace. Il y a peut-être un prédateur pas loin. On ferait mieux de rentrer rapidement.  
_\- NE FAITES SURTOUT PAS ÇA ! _Hurla Varo en planant devant nous.  
\- Varo ?  
\- _Restez où vous êtes et ne mettez pas un orteil sur le sol !  
__\- Pourquoi ?  
__\- Cette île est carnivore.  
_\- Quoi ?!  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demanda Ace après m'avoir entendu hurler.  
\- Varo dit que l'île est carnivore.  
\- Comment ça, carnivore ?  
\- _Tu l'as déjà remarqué : cette île est entièrement faite de plantes et pas de n'importe quelles plantes. Elle est faite de plantes carnivores, chaque feuille, chaque buisson, chaque point d'eau est une plante carnivore_.  
\- Mais on a bien réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans se faire manger, non ?  
_\- C'est vrai mais c'est parce que l'île, et donc la plante, ne s'éveille qu'à la nuit tombée. L'eau que tu vois dans les bassins devient aussi corrosive qu'un bac d'acide. Les plantes et les feuilles se rétractent pour emprisonner ceux qui n'auront pas été assez rapide pour les éviter, puis la plante les digère lentement._

Je répétai tout ce que Varo m'avait dit à Ace lorsqu'un bruit bizarre nous vint. Ace et moi on baissa la tête pour voir, dans le trou d'eau en dessous de nous, des bulles remonter et pas que. Des poissons, des animaux et même un monstre marin remontèrent à la surface, la carcasse à moitié grignotée par l'acide du trou d'eau.

\- C'n'était pas des blagues ! S'exclama Ace.  
\- Beurk, ça pue.

Je me pinçai le nez pour ne plus sentir cette odeur nauséabonde de décomposition. Afin de ne pas nous faire manger vivants, on dut rester perchés dans notre arbre. Je lâchai un profond soupir lorsqu'Ace me tira dans ses bras et embrassa tour à tour mes deux épaules avant de me ceinturer de ses bras contre son torse.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses… on peut profiter d'un magnifique coucher de soleil rien que tous les deux.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour voir en effet le soleil se coucher pour venir embraser l'horizon d'une magnifique couleur rouge. Je laissai un soupir de bienêtre franchir mes lèvres et me laissai aller dans les bras de mon amoureux.

Varo était partie voir si les autres avaient réussi à s'en tirer. Elle revint plus tard en rapportant que Marco et les autres s'étaient réfugiés sur le navire lorsqu'ils avaient vu tous les animaux fuir précipitamment un ennemi invisible.

Ace et moi on souffla, rassurés, puis on se détendit, se mettant à l'aise pour passer cette nuit à la belle étoile. Varo vint elle aussi se blottir contre moi, profitant de la chaleur pour dormir. Heureusement, la nuit fut douce bien qu'un peu fraîche mais blottie dans les bras chauds d'Ace je n'eus pas à souffrir du froid.  
C'est au petit matin qu'on retourna au navire. Certains travaillaient déjà aux réparations, surveillés de très près par de petits suricates très curieux. D'autres de ces petites bêtes plus téméraire s'étaient aventurées sur le pont du navire et observaient l'agitation matinale du navire.

\- Tiens, vous voilà ! Nous salua Marco. Content de voir que vous n'avez pas été dissous par cette plante-île-géante-carnivore.  
\- Tu nous prends pour qui ! répliqua Ace. Il faudra plus qu'une simple plante pour venir à bout d'Ace aux points ardents !

Et là, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba tête la première sur le sol. _Il est beau le grand Ace aux points ardents_.

\- Attend une minute j'vais te faire voir ! Me gronda Ace.  
\- Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

Il se releva précipitamment et me poursuivit au pas de course. Mais jamais il ne m'aura, j'étais plus rapide que lui et il le savait… raison pour laquelle il rusa et finit par m'attraper.

Coincée dans ses bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme une bienheureuse, bientôt il m'accompagna dans mon fou rire et on s'écrasa sur le sol tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à rire comme les demeurés qu'on était, mais des demeurés heureux.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas une grande avancée dans la trame de l'histoire mais j'avais envie de le caler là. C'est un chapitre tout mignon et un peu niais mais j'en assume tout la responsabilité.**

**N'hsité surtout pas à me dire ce que vous penser de l'histoire et pas seulement du chapitre, je veux savoir si ça vous amuse toujours autant de lire cette fic et si je ne perd personne en route.**

**REF:  
L'île-plante carnivore et ses habitant les suricates viens du film '_L'odyssé de Pi_', mais ça je sais que vous le saviez déja. ^^**

**Au prochaine chapitre, KISS !**


	77. Dans un mouchoir de poche

**HELLO ! **

**ET OUI C'EST MON GRAND RETOUR ! ****Je sais j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je vous assure que ça valais le coup d'attendre. ^^**

**Il y a quelques temps, on m'as fait la remarque sur le fait que l'histoire stagnait un peu et qu'on perdait la véritable trame de l'histoire. C'est un peu vrai. Je vais vous expliquer un peu ça, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je vous invite à passer direct au chapitre.  
SINON  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse je vais vous raconter un peu comment cette fic est née.**

**Déjà**** il faut savoir que la fiction est coupée en 3 grosse partie, chacune comportant des mini-arc.  
La 1ère est celle que vous avez lu. Elle débute au prologue et va jusqu'au chapitre 26/27.  
La 3ème et dernière partie commence avec le chapitre ci-contre...je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
Et entre les deux on a ce que j'ai appeler 'La partie WTF'. Je vous explique...**

**...Quand ma sœur et moi on a commencées cette fiction la 1ère partie était déjà décidée. On savaient ce qu'on voulaient et on l'a écrit.  
La partie WTF est en fait une partie de meublage. A ce moment là de notre étape d'écriture on ne savaient pas encore très bien ce qu'on voulaient pour la fin et on a beaucoup tourner en rond.  
On ne voulaient pas mettre la fiction en pause et risquer de l'oublier alors on à meublés avec des chapitres basique qui ne suivaient par forcement la trame que nous nous étions fixés. C'est des chapitres indépendant qui pourtant suivent le court de l'histoire. MAIS à partir de ce chapitre là on prend un tournant décisif, ça ne se verra peut être pas au début mais je vous assure qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet à partir de maintenant.**

**Pour ceux qui on été courageux, merci d'avoir lu. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

_Law a été capturé par un groupe de chasseurs de tête travaillant pour le compte du Collectionneur, une femme collectionnant objets, bijoux et personnes dans un gigantesque navire forteresse. Une équipe est formée pour aller le sauver mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Sakura, la femme collectionneuse, a mangé un fruit du démon et, grâce à cela, elle donne à l'équipe de sauvetage la taille de figurines. Voyant Abby comme un nouvel objet de sa collection, elle l'enferme avec Law dans un globe de verre._

* * *

**_'C'est quand on serre une femme de trop près qu'elle trouve qu'on va trop loin.'_**  
**Alphonse Allais**

**Chapitre 76 : Dans un mouchoir de poche.**

**POV Abby :**

Cela devait faire quoi… 5… 10… non, 20 minutes que j'étais enfermée dans cette _minuscule_ boule à neige pas plus grande qu'une chaussure, à partager cet infime espace avec Trafalgar Law, l'homme que nous étions venus sauver…_ un échec de toute évidence_.  
La boule à neige qui nous servait actuellement de prison était prévue pour n'accueillir qu'un seul individu, et même : pour un homme de la taille de Law cela restait étroit, alors imaginez un peu le calvaire pour partager cet espace à deux.

Vulgairement balancée dans cette boule à neige, j'avais atterri sur les jambes de Law, mon dos contre son torse et mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. J'avais tenté de m'installer autrement mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fesse.

Me demandant ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire, je lâchai un soupir en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière où je percutai le torse de Law qui souffla une bouffée d'air chaud contre ma nuque qui me fit frissonner et qui me fit me redresser en avant en lâchant un quasi inaudible 'désolée'.

Posant ma tête sur le haut de mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, un bâillement m'échappa. Je n'avais que très peu dormi la nuit précédente et celle encore avant. J'avais veillé très tard ces deux nuits-là. Je pensais faire nuit pleine ce soir, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Un nouveau bâillement m'échappa et mes paupières se mirent à papillonner.

\- Tu peux dormir. Au point où on en est, je doute qu'on sorte de sitôt... S'il se passe quelque chose, je te réveillerai.  
\- Je… je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
\- Tu bailles toutes les 2 minutes et tu as des cernes aussi sombres que les miennes.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais c'était inutile, il avait raison. Je devais avoir une tête de déterrée. Je fis mine de me replacer correctement sans véritablement changer de position et regardai au travers de la boule de verre. Le silence s'instaura rapidement et rien ne vint perturber ce moment.  
Un mouvement attira mon attention près de ma hanche. C'était l'une des mains de Law. Posée sur sa jambe, il bougeait nerveusement les doigts avec une régularité semblable au tic-tac d'une horloge. Comme envoûtée, j'observai les dessins tatoués se mouvoir sur le dessus de sa main. Je n'avais jamais grandement fait attention à ces marques noires imprimées sous sa peau mais là, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me permis de le regarder plus attentivement.

Ses doigts, le dos de sa main, ses avant-bras toutes ces parties-là étaient couvertes de tatouages. Je savais également qu'il en avait sur les épaules, le dos et le torse. Je les avais déjà aperçus auparavant sans jamais m'y être attardée plus que ça.  
Une curiosité étrange m'envahi, j'avais l'envie quasi irrésistible de voir ce fameux tatouage, mais dans l'immédiat cela était impossible. Ledit tatouage se trouvait dans mon dos étant donné que j'étais appuyée contre son torse : je ne pouvais donc que l'imaginer.

Je lâchai un soupir lorsque un rayon de lune passa sur la boule de verre qui nous renfermait, c'est alors que je vis mon reflet se dessiner peu à peu sur la surface du globe de verre. Je me regardai un instant dans le reflet et remarquai ma mine fatiguée, puis mon regard dévia légèrement vers le reflet de Law.  
La tête reposée contre le globe de verre, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir paisiblement. N'étant plus cachés sous son bonnet tacheté, ses cheveux en bataille lui retombaient sur le visage dont les traits relâchés lui donnaient un air serein… presque mignon. Réalisant ma pensé, je secouai la tête, j'étais vachement fatiguée pour penser que Law était… mignon. Quoique, c'était un homme séduisant et nulle honte à trouver un homme beau… _pas vrai ?_

Je le regardai peut être un peu trop intensément puisqu'il sentit mon regard et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son regard se reflétait dans la vitre de la boule à neige, se posant instantanément sur moi. Croisant ses yeux devenus quasiment blanc et lumineux sous les rayons lunaires, je détournai rapidement le regard en rougissant comme une jeune fille prise en faute.  
Je le sentis sourire plus que je ne le vis car il expira de l'air chaud sur ma nuque, me donnant un autre frisson et s'il le remarqua il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tout d'un coup je le sentis bouger, je ne réagis pas pensant qu'il tentait seulement de se placer autrement mais ce n'était pas cela. Je sentis un poids sur mon épaule et compris qu'il venait d'y poser sa tête, et avant que je n'eusse pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains attrapèrent les miennes et il les retourna, paumes au ciel.

\- Tu es blessée.

Les paumes de mes mains étaient égratignées et saignaient légèrement. Je m'étais égratignée les mains en tombant peu de temps avant d'être enfermée dans cette boule à neige.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse en tombant. Dis-je en tentant de reprendre mes mains, en vain.  
\- Tu n'es pas médecin. Grogna-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il me lâcha un instant les mains après s'être assuré que je ne bougerais pas puis chercha quelque chose. Il glissa alors ses mains sous ma veste et attrapa un bord de mon-t-shirt qu'il souleva, dévoilant le bas de mon ventre. Le rouge montant à mes joues comme le magma remonte la cheminée d'un volcan, je lui attrapai les mains pour l'arrêter, me faisant un peu mal moi-même.

\- Q-que fais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, soupira seulement et écarta sans mal mes mains pour de nouveau attraper mon t-shirt et en déchirer un large morceau. Mon t-shirt qui me servait de t-shirt de nuit, _je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer après l'attaque nocturne_, n'était déjà pas très long mais maintenant on pouvait sans mal voir mon nombril.  
J'allais râler contre Law, lorsqu'il me prit les mains et les enroula dans le bout de tissu pour contenir le léger saignement.

\- Je ferai un pansement plus adapté lorsqu'on sera sortis de là.  
\- Ne pouvais-tu pas déchirer tes propres vêtements au lieu des miens, regarde-moi ça !  
\- Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué mais je ne porte qu'un pantalon… ah, mais peut être voulais-tu que je l'enlève ?

Je rougis plus encore et remerciai le ciel qu'il ne me voie pas. Détournant la tête, je fis la moue. Il appuya un peu plus sa tête contre mon épaule et je sentis un contact chaud dans mon cou.

\- Tu boudes ? Je ne dis rien et l'ignorai. Si tu veux, je te donnerai un de mes t-shirts en réparation pour celui-là, ça te va ?  
\- Mm…

Bon cela est vrai, j'en faisais peut être un peu trop pour un vieux t-shirt délavé qui ne me servait que pour la nuit, mais tout de même on ne déchire pas les vêtements d'une femme comme ça. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je devais le porter et puis Law me proposait l'un de ses hauts, cela n'était pas si mal… s'il ne m'offrait pas un vieux bout de chiffon. _Il en serait bien capable le bougre_.  
Je soupirai lorsque je me rendis compte que le poids de sa tête reposait encore sur mon épaule et que son souffle chaud venait chatouiller mon cou, mais étrangement cela ne me dérangea pas, pas plus que ses mains encore posées sur mes avant-bras. Sa tête bougea lentement contre mon épaule.

\- Le jasmin.  
\- Q-quoi ?  
\- Ta peau… elle à une odeur de jasmin. C'est agréable.

Le nez se calant dans mon cou, je le sentis inspirer un grand coup puis ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi pour me tenir caller contre lui.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Juste un instant… rien qu'un court instant.

Il ne bougea plus : tout ce que je sentais c'était son souffle contre ma peau. Je me laissai aller contre son torse. Finalement j'étais peut être bel et bien fatiguée pour être aussi à l'aise, ainsi posée sur lui.

Alors que mes yeux commençaient à peser lourd, une ombre vint recouvrir la boule à neige qui nous maintenait prisonniers. Levant les yeux en même temps que Law redressait la tête, je vis le visage de Sakura, la Collectionneuse, qui nous regardait depuis l'extérieur avec un sourire niais. Attrapant la boule de verre sans la moindre délicatesse, elle la leva à hauteur de son visage.

\- Si je m'y attendais à ça. Le Chirurgien de la mort et le Démon noir. Ça m'émoustille. Dit Sakura en se trémoussant de façon ridicule.

Décidément, ce monde recelait de drôles d'énergumènes. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que cette femme étrange nous disait et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle se trémoussait de la sorte ?

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Ricana-t-elle en rougissant étrangement vite. Embrassez-vous !  
\- Pardon ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.  
\- On dirait qu'elle pense que nous sommes en couple. Dit Law d'un air moqueur.

Je veux bien admettre que notre position n'était pas anodine, nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et Law avait ses bras enroulés autour de mon corps, ce que je m'empressai de défaire, mais ce n'était pas voulu, du moins on avait dû faire avec à cause de l'espace amoindri de cette sphère de verre. _Nous n'étions pas en couple !_ Malheureusement, cette dingue de Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir se préoccuper de détails dans ce genre. Elle répétait sans cesse de nous embrasser, secouant la boule de verre comme un enfant pourrait le faire d'une véritable boule à neige.

\- Si elle n'arrête pas de secouer cette boule à neige, le peu contenu dans mon estomac pourrait très vite remonter.  
\- Le seul moyen serait de faire ce qu'elle attend de nous.  
\- Non !  
\- Ce n'est qu'un baiser pas la fin du monde. Attend… c'est ton premier baiser ?  
\- Là n'est pas le problème. Il suffira que l'on cède à l'un de ses caprices pour qu'elle en redemande ! Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que son esprit perverti peut imaginer !  
\- On n'a pas le choix… Regarde juste au-dessus de nous.

Levant les yeux, j'exécutai sa demande. Aro était là et volait en cercle au-dessus du toit vitré de la galerie. Sur son dos siégeait les modèles réduits de Bepo, Losc et Penguin. Ils faisaient des signes et quelques instants plus tard, d'autres silhouettes apparurent. Les renforts venus pour nous sauver.  
Trop occupée à baver devant nous, Sakura ne les avait pas repérés. Je compris alors le raisonnement de Law. En faisant ce qu'attendait Sakura, nous pourrions capter son attention suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Mais rien que d'y penser, je sentis mon visage devenir anormalement chaud.

\- Je… je ne peux pas.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire.

Il attrapa mon menton avec une lente douceur et me fit tourner la tête de manière à ce qu'on mon visage soit face au sien, penché par-dessus mon épaule. Contrairement à moi, il paraissait extrêmement serein. Si lui ferma les yeux, moi je ne pus en faire autant. Mes paupières refusaient de m'obéir et restèrent obstinément ouverte, me laissant tout le loisir de voir Law s'approcher toujours plus. Son souffle chaud et calme se mêlait au mien, saccadé : j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié comment respirer convenablement. Ses lèvres n'eurent même pas le temps d'effleurer les miennes, qu'il fut forcé de reculer à cause d'une secousse de Sakura.

Les vitres du plafond de la galerie venaient d'exploser, laissant entrer Jean Bart, Shachi et Ban ainsi que Bepo, Penguin et Losc, toujours installés sur le dos d'Aro qui planait au-dessus d'eux. À les voir ainsi, ils avaient l'air de la ligue des justiciers… _en moins héroïque_.

\- En avant ! Hurla Shachi. On doit sauver le capitaine et Abby.

Le groupe de pirates s'élança vers Sakura, tournée vers eux. Bien loin d'être impressionnée, elle posa sa main sur une des vitrines. Il en sortit 2 gigantesques chiens-loups au pelage noir et aux dents acérées.

\- Je me disais bien que vous reviendriez, mais vous perdez votre temps. Vous allez finir dans l'estomac de mes cerbères. Elle caressa l'encolure de l'un des chiens. Ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ce sont de vrais monstres dans le nouveau monde. Rien ne leur résiste, et j'ai par chance réussi à en capturer 2 chiots lors d'un de mes voyages et maintenant ils ne me voient plus que comme leur maître et m'obéissent.

Elle fit un mouvement de la main vers les pirates et les 2 chiens suivirent son mouvement pour se jeter sur eux. Jean Bart se chargea des 2 canidés tandis que Ban et Shachi s'avancèrent vers Sakura. Bien loin de n'être qu'une simple fillette, Sakura savait se battre et pas qu'un peu. Elle arrivait à elle seule à éviter les attaques en chaîne de ses deux assaillants et même à les mettre en difficulté.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu vint des airs. Aro, qui portait toujours les 3 membres miniatures de l'équipage sur son dos, fondit vers la boule à neige tenue par Sakura, qui nous enfermait moi et Law. Ses serres se refermèrent sur la boule en verre et nous arracha des mains de la femme aux allures de fillette qui hurla contre l'oiseau de proie.

\- Bien joué Aro ! S'écria Penguin en levant le poing.  
\- Ne croyez pas en avoir fini ! Hurla d'une voix grave Sakura en lançant l'une de ses chaussures vers Aro.

La chaussure toucha Aro qui lâcha un piaillement en même temps que la boule à neige. Ban la rattrapa mais il fut rapidement pris d'assaut par Sakura.  
Pendant une dizaine de minute, la boule en verre qui nous retenait prisonnier fut lancée, jetée, balancée, secouée en tous sens, si bien que je ne saurais dire qui l'avait eu en mains. Nous étions devenus bien malgré nous la balle d'un jeu de passe qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.  
À force d'être secouée comme un prunier, je commençai à me sentir mal et à avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je m'accrochai à Law comme une moule à son rocher. _N'avais-je pas déjà dit que les montagnes russes n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé ?_

Aussi soudainement que toute cette histoire avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et remarquai avec joie que j'avais retrouvé ma taille normale, tout comme Law ainsi que tous les autres.  
Balayant la salle du regard, je vis Sakura gisant à terre, les yeux remplacés par deux cœurs, un filet de sang s'échappant de son nez et un sourire béat sur les lèvres et, debout face à elle, la tête baissée, dans sa célèbre position dépressive, se tenait Bepo. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que la jeune femme avait succombé à la '_mignonitude'_ naturelle de Bepo.

Soudainement, un brouhaha dans lequel se mêlait hurlement, verre brisé et grognement sourd retentit. On se tourna tous pour voir les différentes créatures et personnes emprisonnées dans les vitrines d'exposition recouvrer leurs tailles d'origine.

\- Ne restons pas là, tous au sous-marin ! Ordonna Law.  
\- Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ! Ajouta Penguin en prenant la tangente.

Je m'apprêtai à suivre lorsque mon estomac, encore noué de tous ses allers et retour dans les airs, me fit trébucher. Avant même que je ne pense à me redresser, des bras me soulevèrent à la façon d'une princesse et me conduisirent au dehors. Je regardai mon prince charmant du moment. Law.  
J'allais lui dire que je pouvais marcher toute seule lorsque l'image de son visage si près du mien étrangla les mots dans ma gorge. Mes joues se teintèrent d'un délicieux rose et mon cœur émit un battement si fort que je crus un instant qu'il allait me sortir de la poitrine. _Mais que diable m'arrivait-il ?_

\- Mission réussie ! Dit Shachi une fois sur le pont du sous-marin.  
\- Ça n'aura pas été sans mal. Critiqua Penguin. J'te rappelle qu'on a presque tous failli finir en figurine d'exposition dans une galerie tenue par une folle dingue.  
\- Ouais, mais c'est le résultat qui compte non ? On a sauvé le capitaine et Abby, et tout le monde a retrouvé sa taille normale.  
\- Désolé. S'excusa comme à l'accoutumée Bepo.  
\- Il y a eu des ratés. Commenta Law s'accaparant l'attention. Mais je vous félicite, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Ça mérite bien une fête.  
\- OUAIS ! hurlèrent les pirates en chœur.  
\- Aller Abby, tu viens ! M'invita à le suivre Shachi.  
\- N-non pas pour moi. Refusai-je en détournant le regard. J'ai eu mon quota d'émotion pour la soirée. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher.  
\- J'te raccompagne. Me dit Losc en me proposant son bras.  
\- Merci. Répondis-je, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne saurais le dire avec des mots précis, mais je ressentis comme une sorte de déception provenir de Law lorsque ma main quitta la sienne.  
Losc me conduisit à l'intérieur, cette impression m'habitant encore tout comme ce sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Je regardai en arrière, vers Law plus précisément, et c'est là que je vis son regard posé sur moi. Dès qu'il vit que je le regardais aussi, il détourna les yeux rapidement. J'aurais même juré avoir vu un air boudeur, déçu… mais hallucinai-je. _Voilà pourquoi j'évite les montagnes russes !_

* * *

**A suivre...**

**J'ai suffisamment blablater pour ce chapitre alors je vais me contenter de dire que des chapitre spéciaux devrais arriver très bientôt.**

**Au prochain chapitre ! KISS !**


End file.
